DigiHearts: Dream Drop Distance
by CharlieCharly18
Summary: The Digidestined must realize the Mark of Mastery like those others with Keyblade. Because Xehanort is back, now he joins forces with two villains from other world. Plus a villain makes the Digidestined of Courage change of dimension with the wielder of the Digital Hazard after clear some Sleeping Worlds. Rate T by the language and bleeding in some characters.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Digimon or any worlds or characters that I'll put. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, like Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, while characters and worlds belong to their rightful owners. I only own OC's. Got it memorized._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Origins of the Evil

_***HIKARI KINGDOM ORCHESTRA (KINGDOM HEARTS)***_

In a library, Rosalina casts magic for bring some books. And from those pages.

Luigi popped out from a book, Yoshi from another book, like Sora too and by last Kari. They were landing slowly, Sora lands in Destiny Islands where Riku and Kairi were waiting him, meanwhile Kari lands in Odaiba with the friends from her world.

Every person were doing their respective routines, until Ansem brainwashed Riku and separated Sora from Kairi. As Myotismon tries to kill Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon sacrificed his live but the king vampire was defeated by Ash and the Ultimate Level Digimon defeated him, including when he Digivolved in VenomMyotismon. Meanwhile Sora felled into a pod and Roxas appeared.

The scene changes showing Axel, Xion and Roxas in Twilight Town. Xion confronting Roxas. Then Axel versus Roxas. Like Ash, Tyson and the Digidestined confronting Apocalymon, Mario defeating Bowser again in his galactic adventure, Toon Link defeating Ganondorf, Kirby defeating Nightmare, Caleb defeating Shinnok, Donkey Kong defeating King Cactus, the Star Fox Team defeating the Queen Aparoid, Pit defeating Hades, Captain Falcon defeating Black Shadow, Shadow defeating Devil Doom, the Sonic Team defeating the Metarex, Sonic Prime defeating Phantom Metallix and finally Sora and Riku defeating Xemnas.

Then the scene changed into the Keyblade Graveyard as Master Xehanort appeared facing Sora, Riku, Caleb and the Digidestined. Mario tries to slash him, but he disappears as he appears with a dark sphere in the top of the place, he was with Kronika and Lucemon glaring at the heroes. Then Mario makes appear more books making appear Roxas, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Luigi, Yoshi, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS, the Fusion Warriors, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, the heroes who helped the Digidestined in the 'World That Never Was', like others (New Super Mario Bros Remake, Plants vs Zombies: Battle for Mushroom Kingdom, heroes from Mortal Kombat, some from Play Station), Sonic Prime, Sakura, Luke and Aria, including Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Max, then all those with Keyblade rise their Keyblades and fired a light to the sky.

_***ENDS***_

**DigiHearts: Dream Drop Distance**

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Computer Room_

Long time ago in Radiant Garden, in the computer room. After a little time after the events of Birth By Sleep.

"Hey! Is this how you wanted it?" Braig asked as Even and Ienzo were fading away. "Xehanort! You wanna fill me in?"

Suddenly, Xehanort summoned his Keyblade. "I am…"

"Hey! Do you remember now, or… wait… did you never lose your memory?" Braig exclaimed.

Then Xehanort impaled Braig. "That's not my name. I'm not… Xehanort…" Xehanort was saying as Braig looked at him in shock before falling to the ground and his heart flying off. "My name… is Ansem."

* * *

_EarthRealm: Sky Temple_

In another world. The head from an elder god, called Shinnok, was sliced off from his body and there was a little puddle of blood. Then a white woman was walking at the head, revealing as Kronika.

"This was not your destiny, Shinnok. Once again, the Thunder God and the Hero of Balance have upset the balance of history. But know this… the arc of the omniverse bends to my will." Kronika said.

Then the titan kneels to the head of Shinnok.

"It is only a matter of time." She said.

* * *

_Odaiba: Caleb's House_

In the bedroom, Caleb was sleeping but he was sweating too.

* * *

_Digi-World: Yellow Moon_

In other version of the Digital World, Lucemon absorbed a fractal code from his two servants and he transformed in his falldown mode, as other 4 different children watched him. Caleb was transparent.

"To reach my vary power. Why don't you make it easy and be a part of the world I will create?" Lucemon said.

"In other words, be your slaves. Never!" A red armored Digimon called KaiserGreymon said.

"It's your funeral." Lucemon said as he spread his wings.

KaiserGreymon and other Digimon like blue wolf called MagnaGarurumon used their attacks on him, but Lucemon was unharmed.

'But how!? Why their attacks can't damage him!? He must be cheating!' Caleb thought in shock.

"You both look surprised. Did you really think that you would work against me?" Lucemon said.

"Dragonfire…" KaiserGreymon tries to attack.

"Paradise Lost!" Lucemon said and threw numerous punches at KaiserGreymon and when he kicked him up, he slammed him to the ground returning as a boy like the age from Tai and he wears goggles too.

"Takuya!" The others four children exclaimed.

"Now you are mine." Lucemon said with the same fractal code appearing in Takuya.

"Not on my watch!" MagnaGarurumon said breaking his concentration and tried to attack the evil Digimon. "Starburst Hunter!"

"Paradise Lost!" Lucemon was faster than his opponent and did the same thing to him.

"No Koji!" A boy with black hair said.

Due the terrible power from Lucemon, he was able to destroy the yellow moon, some debris of the yellow moon destroyed the green and red moon too with the Digimons living there too.

'He is too powerful!' Caleb thought paralyzed in fear.

* * *

_Digital World Core_

Lucemon was opening a door to the real world. Then others six Digimon tried to defeat him, one resembles the fire, other the light, the ice, the wind, the thunder and darkness included, but nothing can't beat Lucemon.

"Pitiful warriors! You all will never defeat me!" Lucemon said.

Lucemon tried to kill the five children until the dark warrior sacrificed by them.

"Koichi!" Koji exclaimed.

'He killed him!' Caleb thought grabbing his own chest.

But the sacrifice of Koichi wasn't in vain, because Takuya and Koji realized the Digivolution.

**Ancient Spirit Evolution… Susanoomon!**

The two kids realized the Digivolution with all the Digi Spirits.

"Wow! Two kids Digivolving into a Digimon, like the others four! Just like me with Veemon!" Caleb said in amazement.

The battle was longer until Lucemon was getting tired.

"Celestial Blade!" Susanoomon summoned a giant blade and sliced Lucemon at the half. And he absorbed the fractal code of him, then two Digi-Eggs appeared, one white and one black. Then the black egg began to grow and took the form of giant purple dragon, better known as Lucemon Satan Mode.

"What the heck is that!?" Caleb exclaimed terrified.

* * *

_World Between_

Lucemon was fighting against Susanoomon again.

"Tide of Despair!" Lucemon exhales purple flames at Susanoomon.

"That is his true form…" Susanoomon said as he was falling. Then he was grabbed by Lucemon.

"The resistance is useless. Now disappear with this Digiworld. Nihilism Maelstrom!" Lucemon fires a light of annihilation from some kind of seven crowns.

* * *

_Digital World: Space_

Susanoomon screamed in pain after to receive the attack.

'C'mon Susanoomon! Don't give up!' Caleb thought sweating.

Then the warrior managed to enter in the orb and expulse Lucemon in his larva form making that the dragon launches fire without control.

"Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon created a cloud with thunders coming out and held down the dragon.

"You can do it!" Caleb cheered him.

"Celestial Blade!" Susanoomon did his attack and sliced the dragon in two as the fractal code were returning to the Digital World, but Lucemon Larva was coming by behind.

"Susanoomon, look out!" Caleb exclaimed.

But it was too late. Lucemon tries to impale him, but by luck Takuya and the others four were ejected.

"If I'm defeated, I'll take you with me!" Lucemon Larva said attempting to destroy Susanoomon with himself.

"Lucemon, you can do what you want to us, but you will not harm these humans. This comes to an end." Susanoomon said as his blade turned into a sword and one by one of the spirits slashed at him.

"No! It's impossible!" Lucemon said his last words and exploded and that Digital World was safe.

"They did it…" Caleb said in relief. Then a flash of light covered him.

* * *

_?_

Then Caleb landed, in his physical form, into a dark chamber with a sand hourglass and a screen about Phantom Metallix being defeated by Ultra Sonic. The teenager was coming to the screen.

"Is that the fall of Metallix?" Caleb said.

Then he touched the screen and shows how Nightmaremon and Xemnas were defeated.

"That is the defeat of the Heartless and Nobody of Xehanort." Caleb said.

He touches the screen again and shows the defeat of Shinnok, that which gasps in shock.

"Also, me defeating Shinnok!" Caleb exclaimed. "Someone is watching us, all this time!"

"It seems that you know about me." A voice said as Caleb turns behind of him and saw Lucemon.

"You must be Lucemon!" Caleb said in fear.

"That's right. And I'll be the new lord of the Digital World." Lucemon said.

"You was defeated by Susanoomon!" Caleb said.

"Ah… Do you know my unforgivable defeat? Thanks to the keeper of time, I was resurrected by her. And with Xehanort who he returned after his Heartless and Nobody halves were destroyed. And you must be the Hero of the Balance." Lucemon said.

"How do you know about me!?" Caleb asked in shock.

"She watched you all this time, since your last time losing against Shinnok, then you slept 1,000 years and now you defeated Shinnok, including Apocalymon, Ansem, Xemnas and Prime defeating Metallix. And soon Tabuu will wake up." Lucemon said.

'Tabuu, not him too!' Caleb thought scared.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Lucemon asked.

"No! Why you three are doing this!?" Caleb replaced his fear by courage.

"Why?" Lucemon said and laughs. "Your actions upset the balance of history of Kronika. I want get revenge of those Legendary Warriors and reclaim the Digital World, like take the wielders the Light, Hope and Kindness for turn them in their dark side. And Xehanort wants creates the X-Blade for merge all the worlds and purge it of darkness and we will become in their rulers."

"Don't you remember? Those worlds were in the deep darkness long time ago, but they were returned to the Light Realm by the hearts of the children. Specially the Digidestined, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK and Kari." Caleb said.

"Well, then Kronika will get more allies from different timelines and we won't until destroy them, including you and the Prime of the Omniverse. Only then, those worlds will never return to the realm of light." Lucemon said.

"I won't let you!" Caleb said charging at him with his Keyblades.

"Pitiful…" Lucemon said and fired a dark orb that which hits Caleb and screams in pain.

* * *

_Odaiba: Caleb's House_

Caleb woke up in yelp from his bed. He was panting and sweating.

"Lucemon?" Caleb said, he checks his body and he is fine. He sighs in relief. "Only was a dream…"

"I'm afraid that it wasn't a dream." A female voice said.

"Who is there?" Caleb asked nervously.

"Check your device." The same voice said. Then the teenager checked the device and saw a weird symbol. "I'm talking you through your D-Ark. My name is Ophanimon, one of the Celestial Angels. I come to warm you about the incoming danger."

"Are you talking about Lucemon and Xehanort?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. You and your friends are in grave danger. All of you must prepare yourselves before to Lucemon attacks." Ophanimon said.

"But how you know about me?" Caleb asked.

"Azulongmon told me about you, specially when you became in a true Keyblade Master. Now as master you must test your apprentices in the Mark of Mastery." Ophanimon said.

"What I must do?" Caleb asked.

"There are seven 'Sleeping Keyholes', those worlds are walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. That includes the Digital World where the Ten Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon." Ophanimon explained.

"Understood." Caleb nodded.

"Also, the people from those worlds won't recognize you." Ophanimon said.

"Ok." Caleb said. "But I can't wait until the morning."

"Well, it was dawning right now." Ophanimon said as Caleb watched the dawn.

"Well, it's other day. By luck is Friday." Caleb said.

"Now good luck, Master of the Balance." Ophanimon said and disappears. Then DemiVeemon (dark blue) and Mew yawns.

"Is morning?" Mew said.

"Good morning, Caleb." DemiVeemon (dark blue) said.

"Good morning Mew. And you too DemiVeemon." Caleb said.

Caleb took a shower, he got dressed, he had the breakfast and departs to rejoin with the Digidestined.

* * *

_Kamiya Residence_

Caleb with Mew and DemiVeemon managed to arrive at the Kamiya residence. He took the door and the Miss Kamiya appears.

"Good morning Miss Kamiya." Caleb said.

"Good morning Caleb. What bring you here today?" Miss Kamiya said.

"Are Kari and Tai with their Digimon are in the house?" Caleb said.

"Yes. They're here." Miss Kamiya said and calls them. "Tai! Kari! Your friend Caleb wants to see you two."

"We're coming." Tai said coming with Koromon. Kari and Salamon followed his brother. They arrived at the door.

"Good morning Tai, Digimon and you too, princess." Caleb said.

"Thanks." Kari giggled.

"Good morning. What did you come to now?" Tai asked.

"Did you bring something eatable?" Koromon asked.

"Not again, Koromon." Salamon said.

"Well, I need to gather you all, including the new ones. I have something important to say you all." Caleb explained.

"Don't tell me. Other baddie is attacking the Digital World?" Tai asked.

"No. But I will explain with you all in the beach near of my house. After the school." Caleb said and they nodded.

* * *

_Beach_

After the school. Everyone gathered in the beach, near of Caleb's house, the original 8 Digidestined and the 3 Digidestined newcomers with their respective Digimon.

"Izzy, do you have your computer?" Caleb asked.

"Yes." Izzy nodded.

"Now try to search a Digimon called Lucemon." Caleb said and Izzy investigates.

"There he is." Motimon said.

Then everyone watched the image Lucemon in the computer, that which Caleb gasped in fear.

"What's wrong Caleb?" Mimi asked him.

"Is the same Digimon from my nightmare." Caleb said.

"You watched him?" Joe asked.

"Yes. He is very powerful; he has the enough strength to destroy a world." Caleb said and everyone froze in shock.

"I never heard about Lucemon before, is something related with Ansem or Xemnas?" Davis asked.

"Sorta, yeah." Caleb said.

"Can you explain us more about Lucemon?" TK asked at Izzy and he nods.

"That is his rookie form." Izzy explains. "And this form is his Falldown form. He is the Ultimate Level; is a Demon Lord and he belongs to the viruses and has the power to beat Digimon in Mega Level."

"Demon Lord of the Pride. One of the Seven Deadly Sins." Caleb detailed.

"Pride is one, the others are envy, wrath, sloth, avarice, gluttony and lust." Cody said.

"Then, there are Seven Demon Lords?" Matt asked.

"I'll investigate the others." Izzy said searching in the computer. Meanwhile TK and Kari talks to each other.

"Lucemon seems worse than the other enemies than we faced before." Kari said a little scared.

"Me too I think same. But I will protect you." TK said.

"Thanks TK." Kari said blushing.

"No problem." TK said blushing.

"I found them." Izzy said. Then Caleb analyzes one by one.

"Leviamon represents the envy, Daemon represents the wrath, Belphemon represents the sloth, Barbamon represents the avarice, Beelzebumon represents the gluttony and Lilithmon represents the lust." Caleb explained.

"There are seven of them." Yolei said.

"Lilithmon seems been related with LadyDevimon." Tokomon said.

"Probably is worse than I think." Salamon said.

"Only I saw Lucemon. Also, I watched six children that can transform into Digimon." Caleb said.

"More children Digivolving in Digimon?" Tsunomon said.

"Something like Caleb bio-merging with Veemon into UlforceVeedramon." Tanemon said.

"Can you really do that?" DemiVeemon (blue) asked.

"Yes, that happened in the battle against Nightmaremon." DemiVeemon (dark blue) said.

"Then, I can really do that Digivolution with Davis?" DemiVeemon (blue) asks excited.

"Sorry, but that Digivolution is unique for me and Caleb." DemiVeemon (dark blue) replied.

"Aw…" DemiVeemon (blue) groaned.

"They are very different. They use something called Digi Spirits those which represents the fire, light, ice, wind, thunder, ground, metal, wood and darkness." Caleb explained.

"Darkness…" TK said as he remembers his first battle against Devimon.

"TK?" Kari said concerned.

"Probably, you all gonna not believe this, but Lucemon is the leader of the Demon Lords." Caleb said.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Lucemon is the leader of the Demon Lords." Yokomon said.

"Probably he is very powerful." Upamon said.

"He was defeated by a warrior called Susanoomon. But he was returned to the life by a being who is called the 'Keeper of Time'. She and Lucemon joined forces with Master Xehanort, who returned too after his Heartless and Nobody halves were destroyed." Caleb said and they gasped in shock.

"Are you talking seriously!?" Tai said in disbelief.

"Sadly, yes. And fore make the things worse in major extremes. The being called 'Keeper of Time' know that our actions upset that balance of her history and those bigger villains won't stop until destroy us all." Caleb said and downs his head. "That was my fault, I'm really sorry for having involved you all."

"Don't blame yourself. It only matters that we will be ready." Sora said.

"But Ash like his Pokémons will be in danger too." Caleb said.

"It's true. I really wish come to his world and told him about the incoming danger." Sora said worried.

"I barely forget one thing, Lucemon wants corrupts TK and Kari in their dark sides. Because they're the wielders of two Celestial Angels, Seraphimon and Ophanimon." Caleb said. Then Kari and TK gasped in fear.

"Tai, I'm scared." Kari said grabbing the shirt from his brother.

"I'm scared, Matt." TK said doing the same with his brother.

"Don't worry, I promised that I'll protect you." Tai said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." Matt said doing the same with TK.

'Poor TK and Kari… If something bad happen to them, it will be my fault…' Caleb thought in worry. Then Bukamon and Poromon heard something.

"Huh!?" Bukamon said.

"Poromon, what's wrong?" Yolei asked.

"Troubles." Poromon said.

_***BOSS EGG CERBERUS & EGG GENESIS (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2006)***_

Then the being reveals as a Digimon inspired in the Cerberus, but he was a Corrupt Digimon.

"Who is that Digimon!?" Tai said.

"Is Cerberumon of Ultimate Level. Its attacks are Portals of Darkness and Emerald Blaze." Izzy explained in the computer.

"Are you kidding? My Digimon still in his training form!" Davis said.

"There's no way to defeat it!" Cody said.

"We must try it!" Caleb said summoning his Keyblades and original eight did the same.

"Where is my Keyblade when I need it!?" Yolei said.

"Heh-heh… I finally found the wielders of Hope and Light." A voice said.

"Who is there!?" Caleb asked.

"Show yourself!" Mew said.

"I'm here…" The person revealed as an anthropomorphic hedgehog like the size from Sonic Prime, the color of his fur is dark gray, he has blue stripes, blue eyes and gray shoes.

"Wait! You're not Sonic or Shadow!" Kari said.

"So, you meet Sonic or the Prime of the Omniverse, my name is Seelkadoom and I'm here to capture the princess and her boyfriend." The hedgehog called Seelkadoom said refering at Kari and TK.

"My boyfriend!? That was rude!" Kari said and blushed furiously.

"Why do you seem like Sonic and Shadow?" Tai asked.

"Well, I was created by Eggman with the DNA of Sonic and Shadow. But I was resurrected by the 'Keeper of Time' after being destroyed by my enemies." Seelkadoom said.

"And you're working for Lucemon and Xehanort too!" Caleb said furiously.

"You caught me kid. Chaos Spear!" Seelkadoom said and realizes the attack from Shadow.

"Look out!" Sora said and everyone managed to avoid the attack.

"I'm getting started!" Caleb said.

He charged a Seelkadoom and tries to slash him, but he teleported and kicked Caleb by behind. He casts the Ice Spell three times but Seelkadoom avoided the attack so easily and performs the homing attack, but he surprisingly realizes a spin attack and hits Seelkadoom.

"Chaos…" Seelkadoom was interrupted.

"Thunder!" Kari and TK casts Thunder in Seelkadoom.

"Thanks for the help." Caleb the little ones nodded.

"Heh… Your turn Sorcerymon!" Seelkadoom said and makes appear a Digimon like Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon…!" Salamon gasped.

"I don't think so, its Sorcerymon." Motimon said.

"Cerberumon, finish the remaining 6 Digidestined! Sorcery, take care of the new children!" Seelkadoom said. The Digimon like Cerberus turn its attention against Tai and the others, meanwhile the Digimon like ice sorcerer goes at Davis, Yolei and Cody.

"Uh-oh…" Yolei gulped.

"We're in big troubles!" Cody said.

"Caleb, we'll take care of the Bad Dog! You must go to help Davis and the others!" Tai said and Caleb nodded and goes to help.

"I don't have finished…!" Seelkadoom said preparing to attack.

"Thunder Fang!" Mew said with fangs covered in electricity and bit Seelkadoom.

"Now you will face my wrath, filthy rodent!" Seelkadoom said.

Then Tai and the others were fighting against Cerberumon, the siblings and Mew were fighting against the doppelganger and Sorcerymon was coming close to the new trio.

"Let's do this!" DemiVeemon (blue) said.

"Yeah!" Poromon and Upamon nodded.

Then a light appeared from the Digivices of the new Digidestined.

**DemiVeemon Digivolve to… Veemon!**

**Poromon Digivolve to… Hawkmon!**

**Upamon Digivolve to… Armadillomon!**

The new Digimon Digivolved.

"Digivolution…" Davis said.

"Diamond Shell!" The Digimon like armadillo called Armadillomon rolled and hits Sorcerymon.

"Feather Strike!" The Digimon like hawk called Hawkmon launches his feather as boomerang and hits the sorcerer.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon (blue) rams his head in the Corrupt Digimon.

"That was awesome…" Cody said. Caleb arrived.

"Wow! A lucky break." Caleb said.

"Now what is the next plan?" Davis asked.

"We must destroy those Corrupt Digimon!" Caleb ordered. Then Yolei looks at Caleb as if he's gone crazy.

"Have you gone completely nuts, they're Digimon! They're still living creatures, Caleb. We'll have to think of another plan!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Sorry but we don't have other choice!" Davis said.

"He is right, if we don't stop those evil Digimon, much innocent lives can be in grave danger." Caleb said.

"But there's got be a better way!" Yolei argued.

Cerberumon fired a green blaze from its mouth and the Digidestined managed to avoid the attack. Seelkadoom grabbed the siblings and smack both heads with them, then the hedgehog grabbed Mew by the throat and slammed him into the ground. The three rookie Digimon were still fighting against Sorcerymon.

"It's too late Yolei, we have to act now!" Caleb argued. Then she turns to Cody for support.

"Cody, you agree with me on this, don't you!" Yolei said.

"I do!" Cody said and glares at Caleb. "Caleb, this idea of destroying Cerberumon and Sorcerymon is unacceptable! My grandfather told me that all the life is valuable; we can't just destroy a Digimon whenever we want to."

"I'm not doing this because I want to, Cody!" Caleb said angry. "I'm doing this because we have to do it for save millions of live!"

"I'm agree with Caleb. We must destroy them or much lives will suffer!" Davis said.

"Not you too, Davis!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Let's think about this more clearly, Caleb!" Cody argued.

"I've already thought about it and we must destroy those Corrupt Digimon, that's final." Caleb shouted.

"Huh?" TK noticed Caleb shouting.

"He is distracted." Seelkadoom smirked sinisterly and tries to attack him.

"Psychic!" Mew holds Seelkadoom with his psychic powers.

"What's wrong TK?" Kari asked him.

"Caleb is arguing with Yolei and Cody." TK said.

"Let's check them." Kari said and they go to see Caleb.

"What's happening?" TK asked. Then Yolei turns at the wielder of hope.

"TK, you're a voice of reason! Say something!" Yolei said.

"Sorry, Yolei. But I agree with Caleb and Davis in this one!" TK said.

"What!?" Yolei exclaimed.

"You can't be serious TK!" Cody argued.

"Cerberumon and Sorcerymon with Seelkadoom can destroy innocent lives! And we can do if we hold back is delay him! The only way we can save our home is if we destroy Cerberumon and Sorcerymon like it or not." TK explained.

"But TK, they're living Digimon… we can't…!" Yolei was arguing.

"Grow up and see the reality you two! This was gonna happen sooner or later!" Caleb shouted.

"The only reason we survived in the Digital World is because we destroyed every single of our enemies without hesitation! I never wanted to fight in the first place, but I've had to do it in order to survive and protect both worlds!" TK explained seriously.

"TK is right! So, you both of you stop being so pig-headed and accept that, we have to destroy them!" Caleb said. That makes shock at Yolei and Cody to hear this from TK. They immediately turn to the little princess.

"What about you Kari, you agree that Caleb's idea is crazy, right!?" Yolei said.

"Wrong!" Kari argued.

"Huh?" Cody said.

"If you're expecting me to back you up on this Yolei and Cody, don't hold your breath because I'm not!" Kari said.

"But it's wrong!" Cody argued again.

"No, it's not! A leader always thinks rationally avoiding being biased like the two of you!" Caleb said.

"Me and Ash destroyed Digimon ourselves, like Myotismon." Kari said as tears were streaming and remembering the death of Wizardmon. "He killed Wizardmon without mercy and he had to pay for that! The Corrupted Cerberumon and Sorcerymon can endanger the live of the people of Odaiba. Those Digimon always destroy everything!"

'That Ash destroyed a Digimon, too!' Yolei thought stunned, specially with Kari who's the kindest of the group is saying they should destroy a Digimon.

'I cannot believe!' Cody thought gritting his teeth.

"But there must be a solution without violence!" Yolei said.

"I agree with Yolei, if we destroy Cerberumon and Sorcerymon we will turn in heartless persons!" Cody said.

She smiles at Cody for the support, but the rest sure aren't happy. "Right Cody!"

Then Caleb steps up in defense of TK and Kari, and he says. "Wrong Cody! For your information, I was doing the right thing!"

"But Nightmaremon was an…" Cody was saying.

_***ENDS***_

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE LAST MONSTER THAT ATTACKED US IN THE LAST DAY OF THE SUMMER VACATIONS, YOU MORON! ME AND MEW DESTROYED HIM!" Caleb yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone gasps upon hearing this loud confession. Yolei and Cody are horrified and appalled by Caleb had done, they thought he scared him away.

"You… did what…!?" Yolei said in shock.

"How… how could you Caleb!?" Cody said in shock. But the teenager turns away from them, not feeling as much regret as when he destroyed the Dream Eater like shark.

"You can hate me all you want, but I don't care what you think. That monster wouldn't stop attacking us, it was either him or us and I chose us." Caleb said.

"It's okay Caleb, I would also do the same if it were you." Davis said.

Then Caleb took a deep breath and says. "Yes, you can be a good leader too. I did what I have to do in order to survive."

TK and Kari walk up, following Davis and Caleb, having already done the same thing.

"He is right. We will respect you Caleb; you have nothing to be ashamed off." TK said.

"He's right, TK and I had to destroy persons who are working in the Organization XIII that attacked us in our journey when we got the Keyblade. So, we're not mad at you at all." Kari said. That makes horrify and stun at Yolei and Cody that everyone is supporting what Caleb did.

"You can't be serious!?" Yolei shouted.

'Sorry, but you don't give other choice.' Caleb thought having enough.

Then Caleb walks up to both Yolei and Cody while gritting his teeth in fury. Yolei and Cody back away a little but that doesn't stop Caleb from deliver punch to Yolei face. Yolei shouts pain and drops down. Before Cody could reach, Caleb does the same thing to him and now both he and Yolei are on the ground rubbing their cheeks which are now red. Everyone gasps in shock at Caleb's use of violence, especially Kari but she remains silent because she understands why Caleb did it. It is decision a decision of live or death.

"Ow! Caleb what was that for!?" Yolei asked getting up. Cody was getting up too.

"What does it look like; I'm trying to knock some sense into your thick heads. I've heard enough of this level of idiocy from the both of you! Why don't you accept the reality of the situation and think about what's at stake here?" Caleb said in anger.

"We're not being…" Cody was saying.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Caleb shouted. Then Yolei and Cody are immediately silence and everyone listens closely. "Now you two must listen, since I was separated from my original parents, I was forced to climb mountains and I was forced to survive for months in the wild! Every enemy I faced on my path, I had to destroy with extra help otherwise they would've destroyed me!"

TK joins in and says. "That's right, Digimon like Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters and Apocalymon were absolutely the worst of the worst! That includes Ansem, Xemnas, the Organization XIII and Phantom Metallix! They were the kind that slaughtered innocent people and Digimon and they would laugh as they did. Some Digimon are just pure evil and they cannot be reasoned with! They can't be turned good no matter how hard you try!"

"Let me ask something you something, what would you do if you were to face a Digimon as evil as them? The kind that enjoys making others suffer and the kind that would strike you down without hesitation? The answer is: you kill them!" Caleb said as Yolei is whimpering and shaking. She doesn't know how to defend herself anymore, but Cody continues to be stubborn.

"But what if there was another way? Instead of destroying those Digimon and sinking to their level you could've just brought them to justice for their crimes!" Cody said.

"Okay, now that's a laugh! How do you suppose that they do that when the Digital World has no prisons to hold them or any courts to judge them? In the Digital World there was one rule and one rule only: kill or be killed and we chose to adapt to that in order to survive and save our worlds. You two have to decide what's more important, killing the enemy and saving the thousands of lives at stake or spare said enemy and risk having innocent Digimon and people being slaughtered! Now both you accept reality and get it through your thick skulls already!" Caleb explains detailly.

"Yolei, Cody, I know you both have good hearts and believe me, I know how you feel. I hate destroying a Digimon as much as you do, I want to believe that every one of them are good but in our experience that just isn't the case. If we don't take out Cerberumon and Sorcerymon like Caleb said, our families can be in grave danger too." Kari said.

"I'm sorry to punch you, Yolei and Cody. But you don't want all those people or Digimon to die, do you?" Caleb said.

"Well… no, of course not." Yolei said.

"Then you know that this is the only way." Kari said. Then Davis, Yolei and Cody start to think about the situation being a Digidestined by first time, but without experiences.

'I know that is risky, but I must face it for protect my friends.' Davis thought.

'I hate to do that, but I can't forgive myself if the people that I love get hurt.' Yolei thought.

'Maybe they're right, I guess Davis, Yolei been softened up by the fact that we don't go to the Digital World when we got our Digivice and Digimon.' Cody thought.

Then a flash of light covered the trio and the Keyblades of the new trio appeared, similar at the Kingdom Key. The Keyblade of the Davis has the guard in orange color and the blade in blue color, the keychain has the half of the Courage's Crest and the other half is the half of the Friendship's Crest. The Key of Yolei has the guard in red and the blade in green, the keychain has the half of the Love's Crest and the other has the half of the Sincerity's Crest. And the Keyblade of Cody has the guard in purple and the blade in silver, the keychain has the halves of Knowledge and Reliability Crests.

"Woah! It was about time!" Davis said.

"This is a…" Cody said.

"A Keyblade." Caleb said.

"It's so pretty." Yolei said.

"More Keyblades! First, I heard your emotive conversation, now you got more weapons!" Seelkadoom said. Then he surprisingly broke the psychic force from Mew and fires a dark wave that which hit the heroes.

"DemiVeemon, you must Digivolve!" Caleb said raising his D-Ark.

"DemiVeemon Digivolve to…" DemiVeemon (dark blue) tried to Digivolve.

"No, you don't!" Seelkadoom said and casts a spell that makes appear a 'x' in every Digivice.

"Veemon!" DemiVeemon (dark blue) said and gasps in shock.

"What happened!?" Caleb said in shock.

"I can't Digivolve!" DemiVeemon (dark blue) said.

"Us neither!" Motimon said.

"Now all you have useless and defenseless babies Digimon." Seelkadoom said coldly.

"That is not fair!" Yokomon said.

"I'm only making the things easy for me." Seelkadoom said as Cerberumon and Sorcerymon were glaring. Then he comes at TK and Kari, who are sat in the sand. "Now you two will come with me."

"And now what are we going to do?" TK asked.

"We'll need the help from someone." Kari said as he uses the device given by Sonic Prime.

"I hope you said goodbye to your friends." Seelkadoom said trying to grab Kari, until someone in blue color passed fast and punches both Corrupt Digimon and Seelkadoom too. The figure reveals as Sonic Prime who is having a light brown scarf in his neck and have a ring symbol in center of it.

_***CRISIS CITY – WHIRLWIND (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2006)***_

"Isn't that…?" Mew asked.

"Sonic Prime!" The original Digidestined with their Digimon, Mew, Caleb with his DemiVeemon said.

"Sonic Prime?" Davis, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon said confused.

"He is taller than I saw in the game." Davis said.

"We meet again, Sonic." Seelkadoom said.

"Seelkadoom!? You was destroyed by me, Shadow and Nights long time ago! You tried to kill my friends from my original home! And now you're hurting my new friends!" Sonic Prime snarled.

"Let's say I woke up from the grave and now I'm following orders from a blond demon, an old man and a woman with powers of time." Seelkadoom explained.

'Lucemon!? Xehanort!? But who is the keeper of time?' Caleb thought.

"I don't have finished yet." Seelkadoom said and turned at his troops. "Destroy the others, but I'll take care of Sonic!"

"I'll take care of Seelkadoom too!" Caleb said.

Sorcerymon tries to attack with his staff, but Caleb realized a fiery Strike Raid and breaks the staff of the sorcerer.

"This is my chance!" Cody said and dashed at Sorcerymon, who is finished with one slash.

"How you did that?" Caleb asked.

"I practice kendo with my grandpa." Cody said.

"Watch out, Caleb!" Sonic Prime said as Caleb watched an attack from Seelkadoom, but the teenager was saved by the blue hedgehog.

"Wow… Thanks Sonic Prime." Caleb said.

"No problem, now get focus in the battle." Sonic Prime said and Caleb nodded.

Now Davis and Yolei joined to the fight, Cerberumon tries to bite but it was blocked by the Keyblade from Yolei and Davis take the chance to stab his Keyblade into the Digimon like Cerberus and destroyed the Corrupt Digimon. Back with Caleb, Seelkadoom launches a flying a kick at Caleb, but he stopped him using one hand and the teenager slams the leg using his elbow, performs a vertical roundhouse kick, then Sonic Prime realizes rolling kicks (like the Side Special Attack from Ryu in Smash Bros) in Seelkadoom and realizes a downward kick (Air Down Attack in Smash Bros) sending the doppelganger to the ground where Caleb realizes Sonic Blade and Seelkadoom crashed in a rock. Then he wiped blood from his mouth.

"You… bastards…" Seelkadoom said.

"Now watch this!" Caleb said.

The Hero of Balance realizes Strike Raid that which hits the right leg of Seelkadoom and break his bones (Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Seelkadoom felled in one knee, then Caleb runs with his two Keyblades, he jumps and slams both weapons into the skull of Seelkadoom damaging it (again, Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Then Caleb moves behind of Seelkadoom, he jumps and slammed his legs in the back of Seelkadoom and cracking the bones of the spine (again, Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Seelkadoom felled into the sand. The rookie Digimon returned in their training forms and the 'x' symbol disappeared.

_***ENDS***_

"Wow! How you did that?" Sonic Prime asked.

"I practiced with some zombies and I finally realized my own bonebreaker movement." Caleb replied.

"Ugh…" Seelkadoom groaned in pain with some parts of his body bleeding and watched how the heroes surrounded him.

"Want some more?" Caleb asked cracking his knuckles.

"You have won this time, but the next you won't be lucky." Seelkadoom said and disappears in a dark corridor.

"Anyone from the bad guys who'd be like to be next!?" Tai said.

"Because step right up if you wanna cause us troubles again!" Davis said.

"Tai! Davis! We shouldn't antagonize them." Izzy said.

"Izzy is right! We mustn't antagonize them." Sora said.

"Oh, sorry." Tai said rubbing his head.

"Guess we got carried away." Davis said.

"Everyone is okay?" Sonic Prime asked. They nodded.

"Prime…" Kari said and hugged him. TK joined too.

"Hello TK and Kari." Sonic greeted them and rubbed their hair.

"So, you're Sonic Prime?" Davis said and Prime nodded. "I'm Davis, and he is DemiVeemon."

"Hi there." DemiVeemon (blue) said.

"My name is Yolei and he is Poromon." Yolei introduced.

"Hello." Poromon said.

"I'm Cody and he is Upamon." Cody introduced.

"Hi." Upamon said.

"Nice to meet you all." Sonic Prime said and turns to Kari. "Why you called me, Kari?"

"Seelkadoom appeared and used a kind of spell that which canceled the Digivolution." Kari said innocently.

"Also, I noticed the presence of Lucemon in my nightmare." Caleb said.

"Davis, I'm hungry." DemiVeemon (blue) said. Then everyone sweat drops and goes for search food for recover energies.

"How you got that scarf?" Caleb asked.

"It was a friend's gift." Sonic Prime replied.

* * *

_?_

The injured Seelkadoom arrived to see Lucemon who is furious.

"You have failed me!" Lucemon said.

"I almost had them Lucemon and then…" Seelkadoom was saying until Lucemon grabbed him by the neck. "No, wait! I can explain!"

"Spare me your excuses!" Lucemon said.

"That wasn't my fault, is Prime's fault!" Seelkadoom said and he was released.

"Prime again!" Lucemon said.

"Calm down Lucemon." A female voice said revealing as Kronika. "When the night comes, they will be ready for the Mark of Mastery. And somehow or other we will ambush them."

"First I need recover from my injuries…" Seelkadoom said.

* * *

_Sinnoh Region: Hall of Origin_

In some kind of ruins of the Pokémon World, a Pokémon like white deer with a gold arc in his body called Arceus was sleeping until he felt a dark presence making gasp in pain.

"Xehanort is back!" Arceus said.

Then the Legendary Pokémon remembered at Ash.

"Only I know one person." Arceus said and takes flight.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Made in collaboration with Sonic245. The Caleb in the past was like an alter version of Mowgli from the movie 'The Jungle Book'._

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The Test Begins

_Odaiba: Streets_

The heroes were eating after a battle against a doppelganger.

"Hmm… This is my first hot-dog that I'm eating." Caleb said eating a hot-dog.

"Well, you mentioned Lucemon, right?" Sonic Prime asked.

"Yes, you meet him?" Caleb asked.

"No, only I heard that Lucemon, Xehanort and Kronika are hid by somewhere." Sonic Prime said.

"Really?" Mew asked.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that they're trying to hunt us." Sonic Prime said making froze in shock.

"Who is Kronika?" Cody asked.

"She is the 'Keeper of Time'." Sonic Prime said.

"So, Kronika is the 'Keeper of Time'." Izzy said.

"Yeah, her name is based from Kronos, the god of time." Caleb said.

"But she is a titan." Sonic Prime said.

"But what is a titan?" Tai asked.

"I heard about them, the titans are a race of primordial beings that predate the Elder Gods, other races and the realms or worlds themselves." Caleb said.

"If they are much titans hunting us, we will destroy them together." Davis said in determination.

"But we aren't still very skilled with the Keyblade." Yolei said.

"She is right, you three must be learn the properties of the Keyblade." Sonic Prime told at the beginner trio.

"With those enemies watching us, they can attack us." Matt said.

"I hope that Ash is okay." Sora said.

"I'm thinking the same with Pikachu." Salamon said.

"Now those villains they can attack us and our friends from other worlds too." Mimi said.

"They can do a whole of damage." Matt said making TK nervous.

"Yeah, like what?" TK asked as he hugged Tokomon.

"Something like the last time with Myotismon." Joe said making Kari nervous.

"Huh!?" Kari gasped as she remembers how Myotismon tried to take Odaiba.

"But if Kronika was mentioned by Seelkadoom, that will mean…" Caleb was saying.

"That the other villains can return to the live." Izzy said.

"That means that Devimon can return." TK said.

"Like the Dark Masters." Tokomon said.

"And Apocalymon too." Tsunomon said.

"I don't want to imagine if that would happen." Tanemon said.

"But those that Dark Masters acquired a new Digivolution." DemiVeemon (dark blue) said.

"Specially ChaosPiedmon." Bukamon said.

"Bukamon, please don't repeat the name of that clown, he nearly kill us all." Caleb said.

"Even in our Mega Level, we can't match him." Motimon said.

"But WarGreymon protected me from the attack of ChaosPiedmon. And I'm grateful by that." Yokomon said blushing.

"No problem, Yokomon." Koromon said blushing too.

"Believe me that at the first time I was not convinced to destroy evil monsters. Until someone punched me in the face and now, I have to do the right thing." Caleb said.

* * *

_Flashback 1,000 years ago in some plains_

The Digidestined from the past who are wearing medieval clothes and a Caleb of 9 old years wearing a light blue loincloth, they were arguing about their encounter with a monster half human and half cobra and the Digimon were stopping the enemy. That includes Aria of the same age from Caleb, but she was a little taller than him and she was trapped in a cage.

"You can't be serious!?" The young Caleb shouted.

But Yamato having enough, he walks to Caleb while greeting his teeth in fury. Caleb back away a little but that doesn't stop Yamato from deliver a punch to Caleb's face. He shouts in pain and drops down, now he is rubbing his cheeks which are red. Everyone gasps in shock at the use of violence from Yamato.

"Ow! Yamato, what was that for!?" The young Caleb asked getting up.

"What does it look like; I'm trying to knock some sense into your thick head. I've heard enough of this level of idiocy from you! Why don't you accept the reality of the situation and think about what's at stake here?" Yamato said scolding at Caleb.

"I'm not being…" The young Caleb tries to say.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Yamato shouted at Caleb, that makes him close to tears. "Let me ask you something, what would you do if you face an evil monster commanded by the King Vampire? They're pure evil, they always enjoy making suffer and the kind that would strike you down without hesitation? The answer is: you kill them!"

Then the young Caleb burst in tears crying.

"Yamato!? Make him cry it wasn't a great idea!" Mimi said.

"But I didn't want do that!" Yamato said.

"Sorry, what happens if Aria hates me if I destroy that monster? I was separated from my parents and she is like a sister for me!" Caleb said crying until Sora walks to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, she won't hate you, she will understand it." Sora said.

"Really?" The young Caleb asked.

"Don't worry, just destroy that monster and save me!" Aria cheered him.

"Shut up princess!" The cobra monster said.

"You heard her, Caleb." Hikari said.

"She is cheering you!" Takeru said.

"What are you thinking to do?" Taichi asked. Then the young Caleb whipped his own tears.

"I'm going to destroy that monster and save Aria!" The young Caleb said.

The flashback changed and shows how the little Caleb stab one sword in the monster and killed him, then they could rescue Aria.

"You were awesome, thanks Caleb." Aria said and kissed him in the forehead.

"No problem…" Caleb said blushing and scratching the back of his head.

The flashback ends.

* * *

_Back in the present_

Caleb was remembering part from his past with his eyes closed.

"Caleb? Are you okay?" Sora asked him.

"Huh? Sorry." Caleb woke up.

"Were you sleeping?" Yolei asked.

"No, only I was remembering part of my past, especially when I wasn't convinced to destroy villains of pure evil." Caleb replied.

"Are you talking about the punch in my face?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I felt the same pain." Caleb said.

"Anyways, what are we going to do if more bad guys come here?" Tai asked.

"And Seelkadoom will be back too." Joe said.

"Maybe it will be better stay here by a time, until Seelkadoom will be destroyed." Sonic Prime said.

"It will be suggestable get more power too. Like the Drive forms like Kari." Izzy said.

"And like from the other Sora too." Caleb said.

"But how?" TK asked.

"Probably the Chaos Emeralds and your crests can will unleash a new power with them." Sonic Prime said.

"But you will need them for use your super form." Davis said.

"That includes your ultra form." Caleb said.

"Don't worry by me, I can no longer activate my Ultra Form. But since I absorbed the power from the Rainbow Emerald, now I'm stronger than the other Sonic in his Super Form." Sonic Prime explains.

Then Sonic Prime gives every emerald at the seven Digidestined. TK received the green emerald, Tai received the blue emerald, Sora received the yellow emerald, Joe received the white emerald, Matt received the light blue emerald, Izzy received the purple emerald and Mimi received the red emerald.

"Only you brought seven emeralds?" Davis asked.

"Sadly yes. And that kind of power is too advanced for Keyblade Wielders beginners." Caleb said.

"Aw…" Davis groaned.

"You still have much to learn." Caleb said.

"And where's Tails and Knuckles?" Davis asked.

"Sorry, but Mecha Sonic killed them." Sonic Prime said sadly.

"I'm sorry by that." Yolei said sadly.

"It's okay, I managed to destroy Mecha Sonic when he became in Phantom Metallix and save the Omniverse." Sonic Prime said.

"The Omniverse!?" Cody said in astonishment.

"This world is part of the Omniverse. Got it memorized." Caleb said and Cody nodded.

"And now what?" Cody asked.

"You all will realize the Mark of Mastery. A test to become in true Keyblade Masters, like me. The test will be to unlock the keyholes from seven 'Sleeping Worlds'. That test must be without our Digimon for surpass ourselves." Caleb replied.

"What is a Sleeping World?" TK asked.

"They are worlds that fell into darkness but were not fully revived following the defeat of Ansem or Xehanort's Heartless for unknown reasons." Caleb said.

"Can you tell us more?" Kari asked.

"Well, barely I can hold knowledges about the worlds, the enemies and the skill fights. For that reason, I don't know much about the Sleeping Worlds." Caleb said awkwardly as TK and Kari sighed sweat dropping.

"Therefore, we will wait until the night and go to those Sleeping Worlds." Izzy said and they nodded.

"Luckily, there isn't the presence of more enemies trying to kidnap Kari or attack us." Joe said.

Then they return at their respective homes. Only Prime will stay here for protect them from Seelkadoom.

* * *

_Enchanted Dominion: Forbidden Mountain_

Meanwhile in other world, a raven was flying above a forest of dry trees.

* * *

_Maleficent's Throne_

The raven arrived to see a purple woman with devil horns. She has her eyes closed, then an anthropomorphic chubby dog arrived walking.

"Maleficent, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I cannot forgive the Prince Phillip and this little mouse too after they defeated me." Maleficent said bitterly.

The raven screeches at Maleficent.

"You're saying that Aurora isn't the princess of heart, Diablo." Maleficent said at the raven called Diablo and he screeches.

"Now where are we going?" The dog asked.

"We will come to see the Magic Mirror in Dwarf Woodlands. Are you ready for this, Pete?" Maleficent said.

"The Mighty Pete is always ready." Pete said.

Then Maleficent engulfed in green flames and disappeared and Pete follows her.

* * *

_Dwarf Woodlands: Magic Mirror Chamber_

They appeared in another castle from another world. Maleficent walks to the mirror.

"Wake up Magic Mirror." Maleficent said using her staff in the mirror.

"The queen is dead. What do you want listen?" The Magic Mirror asked.

"I'm searching the Princesses of Heart. Tell me where they are?" Maleficent said.

"There are a total of eight princesses with a heart of pure light. Peach from Mushroom Kingdom, Zelda II from the New Hyrule, Krystal from Sauria Planet, Samus Aran from the Planet Zebes, Tooty from the Spiral Mountain, Dixie Kong from the Kongo Jungle, Kairi from Destiny Islands and the last one is Kari from Japan, also she is the key to open Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all the worlds." The Magic Mirror said.

"So, all this time. I thought that the princesses that I meet have the hearts of pure light, but I was wrong all this time." Maleficent said.

"Don't tell me that there are more worlds." Pete said.

"Magic Mirror, told me who met the eighth pure heart princess." Maleficent said.

"A tyrant from other world, leader of the Koopa Tribe. His name is Bowser, he tried to conquer the worlds using the Heartless under his control with the Star Rod and tried to take the heart of Kari. But he failed in the try. The girl called Kari is a Digidestined, there are eight of them with digital creatures called Digimon." Magic Mirror said and disappears.

"And now what?" Pete asked.

"Well then… It appears so much happened in other worlds… These so called Digidestined kids, as well these Digimon creatures. Interesting…" Maleficent said smirking evilly.

"Kids? Ha! We can beat them so easy!" Pete said.

"Patience my friend. We will need the help from the King Koopa called Bowser too." Maleficent said.

* * *

_Pokémon World: Kalos Region_

Ash who is wearing now a blue jacket, with Tyson who wears the same clothes as Ash, the only difference is the yellow color and by their surprise May (clothes from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) is travelling with them. By now the Pokémon Trainer is thinking with Pikachu in his shoulder.

"What's wrong Ash?" A young girl with short brownish yellowish hair and a long red jacket asked him.

"Nothing, Serena." Ash replied.

"You still thinking in Sora. Right?" The girl called Serena said and Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still remembering how I helped her to activate the Love's Crest for escape from Myotismon and I remember how she saved me and Pikachu from the attack of Piedmon." Ash explained.

"Even if it wasn't by her, you wouldn't be here anymore." Serena said.

"Someday I want meet the Digimon." A little girl with blonde hair said.

"Later or sooner you will meet them, Bonnie." Tyson said at the girl called Bonnie.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said thinking in Gatomon.

"It's probably not the last you see your friends from the Digital World." A young boy with short blond hair and a pair of glasses said.

"You're right Clemont." Ash said at the boy called Clemont, then he turns at Pikachu. "Soon we will find again. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu replied with a smile.

Meanwhile May is watching the horizon.

"I would like to see you again, Matt." May said quietly as a tear streamed from her face.

"We've finally found you, Ash." A voice said and reveals as Arceus and other Pokémon like blue dragon with a diamond cape surrounding its body is with Arceus.

"Wow! It's Arceus!" Clemont said in amazement.

"And Dialga too!" Tyson said.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

_***ORGANIZATION XIII (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

"I'm afraid that I have detected a dark presence, that can be a danger from this world and others." Arceus said.

"We're talking about Xehanort." The Pokémon called Dialga said.

"Who is Xehanort?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a long story." Tyson said.

"But Xehanort's Heartless, like his Nobody were defeated." Ash said.

"But since their destruction, Xehanort is back." Dialga said.

"What!?" Ash, Tyson and May said in shock.

"Pika!?" Pikachu said in shock.

"We will travel in time, so that you can understand it." Dialga said and he use his power for travel through the time (like in the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life).

* * *

_Time-Space Fissure_

Arceus, Dialga, the six children and Pikachu travelled through the space and time.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard_

The group arrived into the Keyblade Graveyard where take place in 'Birth By Sleep' events.

"What is that place?" Serena asked.

"We're in other world, called Keyblade Graveyard." Arceus said.

"Awesome! We're in other world!" Clemont said.

"But why did you bring us here?" Pikachu suddenly spoke.

"Pikachu!? You talked!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Really!?" A Pokémon like orange rodent said popping put from the yellow bag of Bonnie. "Me too!"

"This happened when we were in the Digital World." Tyson said.

"*Yawn* Who woke me up?" A green blob said in the same yellow bag.

"Squishy, you woke up in time." Bonnie said.

"Where are we?" The blob called Squishy asked.

"We are in other world." May said.

"Those human kids of today…" Arceus sighed.

"Anyway, what happened here?" Ash asked.

"See that." Dialga said.

Then they see Ven laying in the ground and Xehanort was there too. They were afar from the group.

"That person is Xehanort?" Ash said trying to recognize him.

"Yes." Dialga replied.

Suddenly Xehanort struck his Keyblade in Ven's chest. That makes Bonnie shriek in fear and hide behind of his brother, Clemont.

"That is awful!" Bonnie said.

"What is he doing!?" Clemont asked.

"We must help that boy!" Ash said in determination.

"Got it!" Pikachu nodded. They tried to go, but they were stopped by Arceus.

"No, we can't interfere." Arceus said.

"Why not!?" Tyson asked in protest.

"Because we travelled to the past and if we interfere the story can be altered and cause a dark future." Dialga explained.

"Look!" The orange rodent said pointing at Xehanort.

"What is Dedenne?" Bonnie asked.

"Someone is being created." The rodent called Dedenne said.

Then they saw Vanitas being created from Ven, who still laying in the ground, and for that the Unversed appeared.

"Is that…" Ash said and gasps in shock. "Vanitas!"

"You know that person, too?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, he told us that he came by his other half made of light, Ventus. But me and Gary managed to expulse them out of the Digital World." Ash explained.

"Xehanort wanted create the X-Blade, the key of the worlds. And for that, Xehanort searched a person with a heart of pure light, that person was Ven. Then he created Vanitas for create the X-Blade." Arceus explained.

Unknown for the heroes, Xehanort and Vanitas noticed them.

"Uh-oh! They noticed us! We must get out from here!" Tyson said.

Then Dialga used his powers again for travel through the time again.

"Who were those people? We follow them?" Vanitas asked.

"No, we have more things important to do." Xehanort said.

* * *

_Time-Space Fissure_

They managed to escape.

"Phew… That was close." Tyson sighed in relief.

"Now where?" Pikachu asked.

"We are going to the same place in other time." Dialga said.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard_

They travelled again and ended in the place where Mario and Aqua are confronting Sir Grodus and Vanitas, but Ven was frozen in the ground and Peach is being used as hostage.

"Is that Mario?" Ash recognized the plumber.

"What is happening now?" May asked.

"Vanitas and Sir Grodus joined forces for release the Shadow Queen." Dialga said.

Then they saw the Shadow Queen trying to take the body of the Princess Peach, until Botrick stopped the evil spirit. Then Mario used the Star Ring for take the princess to a safe place.

"Mario and Botrick saved the Princess Peach from the Shadow Queen. But she enraged kills Botrick." Arceus said. Then the children saw in horror how the Shadow Queen killed Botrick.

"I'm scared!" Bonnie said hugging his brother.

"That monster killed that person…" Ash said froze in shock.

"The Shadow Queen also managed to destroy Sir Grodus and with the help of Vanitas merged with Ventus and the 'X-Blade' in his hand he gave power extra at the Shadow Queen." Dialga said.

"As Mario and Aqua were battling against Vanitas and Shadow Queen. Master Xehanort stabbed his Keyblade in his own chest and he transferred his heart into Terra's body, turning the youth into his vessel Terra-Xehanort. However, the fallen armor of Terra called 'Lingering Will' manages to defeat the own Xehanort, but he failed in reclaim his body. Inside of Ven's heart, he manages to destroy Vanitas and the X-Blade even if he disappears too. And in the outside Mario used the X-Blade to destroy the Shadow Queen. They three were sent back by the explosion made by the 'X-Blade', but Terra stayed in the Keyblade Graveyard." Arceus explained.

Then they saw the 'Lingering Will' kneeled in the ground.

"Aqua, Ven… One day I will set this right." Terra said.

_***ENDS***_

Then they were teleported again through the time.

* * *

_Pokémon World: Kalos Region_

They returned at the present.

"So, that explains how Ven ended in Sora's heart." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"In the Sora that is a boy." Tyson said.

"Now you understand it?" Arceus asked. Ash, Tyson and May nodded.

"We saw that Xehanort made terrible things in the past." May said.

"Also, I was the Pokémon of the Master Eraqus." Arceus said.

"Who is Eraqus?" Serena asked.

"And, where is he?" Clemont asked.

"He was protecting the worlds as I was protecting my world. But sadly, he was killed by the Master Xehanort." Arceus said making gasp in sorrow.

"I'm sorry for that." May said sadly.

"But as Pokémon of a Keyblade Master, I'll test you three in the Mark of Mastery. Are you ready for this?" Arceus said. Then Ash, Tyson and May nodded.

"We will go at the Unova Region. There you three will realize the Mark of Mastery with Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion and Keldeo. And the final test will be Kyurem." Arceus said.

"The Pokémon Swords of Justice and the most powerful Pokémon in the world." Tyson said.

"Can we go there too?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course, you can go there too." Dialga said.

"Ok, here we go." Ash said.

"Pi-Pikachu." Pikachu said.

Then they get on the backs of Arceus and Dialga and they took flight at the Unova Region.

* * *

_Mobius: Meadows_

In another world, where Cosmo now lives there. By now Tails is watching the sky and Cosmo is a little concerned.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Cosmo asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I miss Yacker." Tails answered.

"Oh, I know how you feel, Tails." Cosmo said in soft tone.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yes. I'm also miss my family. Sometimes is hard to say goodbye, but deep in your heart, Yacker still remember us." Cosmo said, placing the index finger at Tails' chest, who blushes deeply.

"Thanks Cosmo." Tails said softly.

"No problem." Cosmo said blushing too.

* * *

_Dreamland: DDD Castle_

Meta Knight was talking with Tiff, Tuff and Kirby.

"I'm afraid that Master Xehanort is back. After his halves Heartless and Nobody were destroyed." Meta Knight said.

"The Millennium Star told you that!?" Tiff exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Yes. Also, Master Xehanort is worse and powerful than Nightmare or ENEMY." Meta Knight said.

"But Sora like the Digidestined and we with all our friends together. We can defeat Master Xehanort." Tuff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"The Master Xehanort isn't an easy opponent to beat it. He also is responsible to kill the Master Eraqus, he sealed the destiny of three Keyblade Wielders, and he messed with the worlds." Meta Knight said.

"If Master Xehanort is strong than any other enemy. What we must do?" Tiff asked.

"The Millennium Star told me that I must train you in the Mark of Mastery to become in a true Keyblade Master." Meta Knight said.

"Me? A true Keyblade Master?" Tiff asked.

"Yes." Meta Knight said.

"Don't worry sis. We are going to help you." Tuff said.

"Sorry but only she must realize the Mark of Mastery alone." Meta Knight said.

"I know that, but now I must protect not only my world, that includes all the worlds." Tiff said.

"In that case, good luck sis." Tuff said.

"Tiff." Kirby said and hugged her.

"I'll be back, Kirby." Tiff said and kissed him in the forehead.

"Poyo." Kirby said blushing.

"I'm ready Meta Knight." Tiff said.

Then she departs with Meta Knight to realize the Mark of Mastery in her world.

* * *

_Tai & Kari's Bedroom_

They dressed in their pajamas, ready to sleep to go at the 'Sleeping Worlds'.

"Are you ready, Kari?" Salamon asked.

"Yeah. But this test we must do it without our Digimon." Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari. I'll be here to protect you." Tai said.

"Good night to everyone." Koromon said.

"Good night Koromon." Kari said.

Then they sleep in their respective beds.

* * *

_Matt's Bedroom_

Matt was ready to sleep too.

"Are you ready, Matt?" Tsunomon asked.

"I'm ready." Matt said.

Then they sleep.

* * *

_Sora's Bedroom_

Sora was ready to sleep too.

"Are you sure about this, Sora?" Yokomon asked.

"I'll be okay, don't worry by me." Sora said.

Then they sleep.

* * *

_Izzy's Bedroom_

Izzy was getting ready to sleep.

"So, that is the part of the Mark of Mastery to become in a true Keyblade Master." Izzy said.

"I wish you good luck, Izzy_._" Motimon said.

Then they sleep.

* * *

_Mimi's Bedroom_

Mimi was getting ready to sleep too.

"This is my first that I'll come to another world without you." Mimi said.

"But if you believe in yourself, you can do it." Tanemon said.

"Thanks, Tanemon." Mimi said.

Then they sleep.

* * *

_Joe's Bedroom_

Joe was getting ready to sleep too.

"Are you nervous Joe?" Bukamon asked.

"Only a little, but I must do it as Digidestined." Joe replied.

Then they sleep.

* * *

_TK's Bedroom_

TK was ready to sleep too.

"Are you sure to do this TK?" Tokomon asked.

"Don't worry by me, I'll be okay with my friends." TK said.

Then they sleep.

* * *

_Davis' Bedroom_

Davis was getting ready to sleep.

"This will be first time travelling to another world." Davis said.

"But you will need practice a little more." DemiVeemon (blue) said.

"Probably yes." Davis said.

Then they sleep.

* * *

_Yolei's Bedroom_

Yolei was ready to sleep too.

"Are you ready Yolei?" Poromon asked.

"Yes, later or sooner this was going to happen." Yolei said.

Then they sleep.

* * *

_Cody's Bedroom_

The last of the Digidestined was ready to sleep too.

"I'm sorry if you can't come with me." Cody said.

"Don't worry Cody. But I wish you good luck." Upamon said.

"Thanks, Upamon." Cody said.

Then they sleep too.

* * *

_Caleb's Bedroom_

Caleb was ready to sleep too.

"Well, the Mark of Mastery will start when I start to sleep. Wish me luck." Caleb said.

"Yeah. And good night." Mew and DemiVeemon (dark blue nodded) said.

"Good night at you too." Caleb said and he has other flashback.

* * *

_Flashback 1,000 years ago in the castle of Aether Kingdom_

The young Caleb who manages to survive in the wild. Now he lives in the castle of Aether Kingdom. He was laying in a bed as Aria was singing a sleeping song.

"Colors weave into a spire of flame. Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed. Bear this torch against the cold of the night. Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight." Aria sings. Then Caleb got up sleepy.

"Can you sing it to me again?" Caleb asked sleepy. In answer Aria giggles by his innocence and she tickles him in the belly who laughs a bit.

"It's time to sleep, good night Caleb." Aria said and pets his head.

"Good night Aria." Caleb said and drops in his pillow with his hands behind of his head.

* * *

_Flashback ends_

Then Caleb starts to sleep. Now the Mark of Mastery has started.

* * *

_Streets_

Sonic Prime was watching at Kari who is sleeping. He was there because he get memories of Sakura when she was young.

'Don't worry, Kari. I'll return at Tomoeda for sleep too. But I'll come to the 'Sleeping Worlds' too.' Sonic Prime said.

Then he uses the Chaos Control with the Rainbow Emerald and returned to his new home.

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

Very far from the Digidestined, the boy Sora and Riku were watching the horizon. They have the same appearance and clothes (like in Kingdom Hearts 1).

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said.

Then they constructed a raft and they go by the sea, but a storm caught them.

"Riku, a storm's coming." Sora said.

"I know. The waves are getting steep. Furl the sail." Riku said.

"Right." Sora nodded.

Suddenly a blue star hits them and breaks the raft.

_***NIGHTMARE – FIRST BATTLE (SUPER KIRBY CLASH)***_

"Riku!" Sora said watching at his friend floating in a part of the raft.

"I'm fine!" Riku said, then he notices something coming from the water. "What's that?"

Then a blue sphere with stars popped out of the water and that sphere changed of form revealing itself as Nightmare. Sora summons his Kingdom Key.

"Oh, he was right. Those wretched brats are here. Well, it's about time we settled the score!" Nightmare said.

"Nightmare? But how… Is this the test?" Sora said.

"Come on! You can work it out later!" Riku said summoning his Keyblade called 'Way to Dawn'.

"All right!" Sora said.

"Sorry, fools, but I won't fall for that trick!" Nightmare said.

Riku manages to rejoin with Sora. But Nightmare, who is near, he attacks first firing blue stars, but Sora and Riku blocked the attack with their Keyblades. Then Sora and Riku took the chance to attack him.

"It's time for my revenge!" Nightmare said.

The evil sorcerer casted thunders, but Sora and Riku avoided the attack. Then they slashed Nightmare again, who he cast thunders again, but they dodge the attack again.

"Take that!" Nightmare fired a yellow beam.

But Sora and Riku managed to dodge the attack. Then Nightmare took distance and fired blue stars that which were blocked by Sora and Riku. Then Sora casted Fire and Blizzard spell hitting Nightmare.

"I won't lose again!" Nightmare said coming close to them.

"My turn!" Sora said and realizes a jump with a slash called Quick Blitz and finished Nightmare.

_***ENDS***_

Then Nightmare disappeared. Then Sora and Riku were sucked into the whirlpool created by the evil wizard, and they were in the water.

A robed figure stood above them, looking down at them as Sora and Riku opened their eyes and then a keyhole appeared in front of them, as they fired a beam of light at the keyhole, and they disappeared.

"This world has been connected." The robed figure said.

* * *

_Digital World: Infinity Mountain_

The eleven Digidestined arrived in the Digital World. They are wearing the same clothes as the first adventure, only the new trio wears their usual clothes (like in Digimon 02 in the Real World).

"So, this is the Digital World." Davis said.

"The place is beautiful." Yolei said.

"I can't believe it that we are in the Digital World." Cody said.

"But this is start of the Mark of Mastery." Izzy said.

"Where are we?" Tai asked.

"We're in the Infinity Mountain." Joe said.

"It's true." The girl Sora said.

"That is the same place." TK said remembering the sacrifice of his Digimon.

"TK, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"Nothing." TK said forcing to smile.

Suddenly all turns dark and they heard an evil laugh.

"Oh no! Not him!" Mimi said.

"Is she talking about…" Joe said nervously.

"Who?" Davis asked. Then a big figure landed in front of them revealing as Devimon.

_***NIGHT OF FATE (KINGDOM HEARTS 1.5 REMIX)***_

"Devimon!" The eight original Digidestined said recognizing the evil Digimon.

"Not him again!" TK said in fear clinging on Matt's leg.

"You thought I'd forget about you all, Digidestined." Devimon said and focused in TK. "Specially you."

"This is other nightmare?" TK said in fear. Then Matt put his hands in TK's shoulders.

"I understand that you still scared but is not now this time. We're here to protect you." Matt said and TK watched all his friends showing a confident smile.

"Thanks guys." TK said.

"Your efforts will be in vain!" Devimon said.

"I'm not scared from you this time!" TK said summoning his Keyblade as the others did the same.

"You will need more than little keys to destroy me." Devimon said.

"I'm not sure about this." Yolei said nervously.

"This isn't the moment now." Davis said.

"She is right, we don't have trained enough." Cody said.

"Look!" Sora said and they saw black gears coming.

"We will distract Devimon. Izzy show them the basic properties of the Keyblade." Tai said as part of his group goes to Devimon as Izzy was teaching Davis, Yolei and Cody.

"Use your own Keyblades to destroy those black gears." Izzy instructed.

The new trio nodded and swing their weapons several times until the black gears. Then Devimon notices the new ones with their Digivices.

"More Digidestined!?" Devimon said and fired dark orbs at them.

"Incoming!" Yolei freaked out.

"Now use your own Keyblades for block the incoming attack." Izzy said.

Then Davis, Yolei and Cody used the Keyblade with his both hands and blocked the attack.

"I think that is time to get focus in that devil!" Davis said.

"You can use fire and blizzard spell too." Izzy said.

"It's our turn!" Cody said.

"Here we go!" Yolei said.

"Your destiny will to be perish in this place!" Devimon said.

The Digimon like devil swung his hands but they avoided his attack. Then Tai and Matt realized a big slash Devimon, Sora and Izzy did the same in the villain, then Mimi and Joe did the same in Devimon.

"Fire!" Davis casted the Fire spell and hits Devimon.

"Freeze!" Yolei casted the Blizzard spell and hits the enemy Digimon.

"Quick Blitz!" Cody said and slashed Devimon.

"Why you all aren't scared from me?" Devimon asked sinisterly.

"TK told me about you! But I'm not scared!" Cody said.

"Where is the little Digidestined!?" Devimon asked searching TK.

"TK! Kari! Now!" Tai said.

"Got it!" TK and Kari ambushed Devimon with a beam with the power of the crest of Light and Hope.

"ARGH!" Devimon screamed in pain.

_***ENDS***_

After the attack, Devimon disappears.

"We did it!" Davis cheered. Then they suddenly feel a tremor.

"Whoa!" TK exclaimed. Then mountain collapses and they were falling and screaming. As they were falling the keyhole appears.

"The keyhole!" Kari said.

Then everyone pointed the Keyblades at the keyhole firing a beam of light and they disappeared.

* * *

_Earthrealm: Jinsei Chamber_

Caleb ended in a chamber with a light blue sphere of energy in the center. The teenager was wearing his old clothes (from Kingdom Hearts 2 The Nintendo Version).

"Wait… I am in the chamber of the Jinsei." Caleb said.

As he was walking, skeletal hands appear from the ground revealing an old man in red robes a red crown.

"Shinnok… Not him again…!" Caleb said under his breath.

"The Hero of Balance." The old man called Shinnok said.

"I won't lose against you again!" Caleb said summoning his Keyblades.

"It will only be in vain." Shinnok said.

_***BOSS BATTLE (SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL)***_

Shinnok fired a fire sphere. But Caleb ducked and casts Thunder hitting Shinnok. Then he dashes at Shinnok and realizes Sonic Blade, but Shinnok cancels the combo with one punch.

'Some things never change.' Caleb thought getting up.

Shinnok fired more attacks from the ground, but Caleb rolls avoiding the attacks, then he realizes axe kicks, he realizes an uppercut in the jaw of Shinnok and realizes Ars Arcanum. But the fallen elder god gets up and realizes some punches, but Caleb avoided them gracefully and attacks with a spin attack (inspired in the Up Special Attack in Smash Bros from Link).

"How about this!" Caleb said throwing up one Keyblade (inspired in the Up Special Attack in Smash Bros from Ike) and landed in the ground making damage in Shinnok.

Then Caleb jumps rolling with both Keyblades in his hands and hits Shinnok, then he realizes Strike Raid that which passed hitting Shinnok, the teenager passed quickly and slashed Shinnok with both Keyblades. After the attack Shinnok gets up.

"Tremble before me, Elder Gods, as I absorb Earthrealm's power." Shinnok said using his amulet for absorb the Jinsei, then the amulet was attached in his waist.

"Oh crap…" Caleb gulped.

Then Shinnok transformed into a monstrous version of himself, shirtless, skin made of stone, devil horns, glowing yellow eyes with a yellow fissure, sharp claws and the amulet in his waist. Now he is Corrupted Shinnok. The Jinsei turned in red color.

_***MASTER HAND (SUPER SMASH BROS 64)***_

"Here I go again." Caleb said rolling his eyes.

"You're finished Hero of Balance!" Corrupted Shinnok said.

Then Corrupted Shinnok fired a flamethrower from his chest.

"Protect!" Caleb casted Protecga for protects himself from the enemy attack.

Then he casts the Triple Blizzard in Corrupted Shinnok, he jumps and realizes Rising Sun. Caleb realizes the Fire Spell but Corrupted Shinnok jumps avoiding the attack and punches Caleb dropping him to the ground, the evil god grabbed him by the head and realizes his flamethrower from his chest and hits the teenager.

"Heal!" Caleb casted Curaga and healed himself.

"You can heal the times you want, but the Earth is mine." Corrupted Shinnok said.

"Now try with this trick!" Caleb said.

He realized the Stun Impact, Ragnarok in the evil god, then he focused in Corrupted Shinnok and fired a lot of light and dark shots and finished the fallen Elder God.

_***ENDS***_

Caleb grabs the amulet and he rips it from Corrupted Shinnok, who grunts in pain and felled to the ground. Then a blue beam hits Corrupted Shinnok who screams in pain, he levitates as the energy of the Jinsei was coming out and slammed Corrupted Shinnok to the ground, he floats, glows and finally explodes. The Jinsei returned at his original color.

"I win again." Caleb said.

Then the keyhole appears, Caleb fired a beam of light at the keyhole and he disappeared.

* * *

_End of the World_

Sonic Prime lands in a familiar place for him. Then an incandescent, vaguely half-humanoid figure, with rocky cladding on its arms appeared above him.

"Solaris!?" Sonic Prime said.

Then Sonic Prime uses the Rainbow Emerald and becomes in Super Sonic. He took flight at him.

_***BOSS SOLARIS PHASE 1 (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2006)***_

Super Sonic was confronting Solaris as it was throwing rocks, but Super Sonic realizes a tornado that sends back those rocks at Solaris. As more rocks were coming, Sonic Prime avoids them gracefully and realizes the same tornados to send those rocks back at his enemy. Sonic Prime did again his attack, but nothing happens.

"The last time it was made with Shadow and Silver. Now I must do it myself." Super Sonic said.

Then he continues flying and avoiding the attacks.

"Wind Arrow!" Sonic Prime said and creates large energy wind blades that which were slashing Solaris.

Solaris fired a beam, but Super Sonic avoided the attack and continues firing Wind Arrows as he was flying and avoiding more rocks launched by Solaris until one Wind Arrow didn't damage Solaris.

"It's time for change of attack!" Super Sonic said.

Solaris fired a beam again, but Super Sonic dodges and he goes at the red core of Solaris where he realizes punches and kicks, then he returns for avoid the attacks from Solaris. After Super Sonic avoids the launched rocks, he comes at Solaris again and realizes axe kicks and ended with an uppercut.

"This isn't over yet." Super Sonic said.

_***BOSS SOLARIS PHASE 2 (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2006)***_

Solaris was fallen until he glows and takes the form of a seemingly skeletal hawk-like spirit. Super Sonic was glaring at Solaris.

'This is for my friends!' Super Sonic thought in determination.

Solaris started his attack firing a laser and much rocks, but Super Sonic continues avoiding them and he realizes gyro kicks in the red core of Solaris. As Solaris continued attacking, Super Sonic was avoiding gracefully and comes at the red core, where he realizes punches in Solaris' core. Super Sonic returns to take flight and avoid attacks until one rock launched hit him.

'It's harder than the last time, but I must do it!' Super Sonic thought.

Then Super Sonic realizes the same tornado to send back the rocks at Solaris, that being fired two beams, but Super Sonic avoided those lasers. Then Super Sonic was firing Wind Arrows that which were hitting the red core of Solaris. The same being defeated in the past is being defeated again but this time Prime is alone and he continues concentrating.

"This is my chance!" Sonic Prime said and sends a flying kick at Solaris' red core.

_***ENDS***_

Solaris roars in pain and he was exploding and felled to the void of this world.

"I made it." Super Sonic said landing in a platform, and he returns to his regular form.

Then he flashbacked the last time when he defeated Solaris with his friends.

'Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Shadow, Elise, thanks.' Sonic Prime thought.

A flash of light covered him, and he disappeared from this world.

* * *

_Dark Realm_

The same person called Luke is trying to escape of the Dark Realm.

"I must get out from here." Luke said.

Suddenly a Darkside Heartless appeared in his path.

_***DESTINY'S FORCE (KINGDOM HEARTS 1.5 REMIX)***_

"Ugh… I hate those dark giants!" Luke growled pulling out two glowing kunai.

The Darkside slams one of his hands at Luke, but he avoided. Then he slashed the Darkside, but something was wrong.

"That giant is stronger than the last time!" Luke said.

The Darkside stabs its hand to the ground and summons Shadow Heartless.

"More bugs to squash." Luke said.

Then he slash those Shadows and defeats them. Unfortunately, the Darkside slams his hand into Luke, who ended laying and panting.

"No… Not yet…" Luke said weakly trying to get up.

When the Darkside was ready to slam him again, a flash of light covered Luke that which saves him from the Darkside. Then a black Keyblade with a ruby in the guard appeared in Luke's right hand.

"Is that a giant key sword?" Luke said in confusion.

The Darkside was coming to attack again.

"Alright! Less talk and more action!" Luke manages to get up.

The Darkside fired orbs from its chest, but Luke swings his Keyblade to reflect those orbs back at the Darkside. Then Luke jumps and performs aerial slashes and finished stabbing his weapon in the head of the Darkside.

_***ENDS***_

The Darkside growls in pain and disappears releasing a glowing heart. Then a keyhole appeared.

"What is that?" Luke asked, then suddenly his Keyblade appeared and fired a beam to the keyhole. "Whoa!"

The Keyblade opens that keyhole revealing a portal back at the Light Realm.

"That must be the exit." Luke said.

Luke runs and enter in the portal.

* * *

_Flashback in Star Haven: Millennium Star Loft_

_***MAGICAL MYSTERY (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

Sora and Riku were listening at the Millennium Star.

"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others." MS said. "But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the Keyblade War."

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peashooter, Sunflower, Chomper and Cactus were next to Millennium Star.

"What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all?" MS continued. "Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light... Keyblade Wielders like yourselves."

"This seems serious." Peashooter whispered and Chomper nods in agreement.

"And mark my words... he will trouble us yet again." MS still continued. "We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora and Riku, are to be tested of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. The two of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders... an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate."

"Huh!?" Sora said but Riku exclaimed in shock.

"But, that's a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me, Mario, Riku and all my friends... we can take on anything!" Sora exclaimed. "Right, Riku?"

"I don't know..." Riku muttered as he summoned his Way to the Dawn Keyblade. "I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold. Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested."

"Riku..." Sora looked at him and looked at MS. "Then count me in. Put me though the test! Just watch me and Riku will pass with flying colors!"

Sora puts his hands behind of his head. As the plants, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi looked to each other.

"Very well, then. Sora and Riku... let your examination begin." MS told them.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Traverse Town: First District_

By another world, someone opened his eyes. That person was Luke who notices a yellow dog with a green collar.

"Hey, who are you? Where am I?" Luke asked getting up.

Then the dog barks gently. Luke examines dog's collar and saw 'Pluto'.

"Pluto? That's your name." Luke said.

Then the dog called Pluto barks and runs.

"Hey Pluto! Wait!" Luke exclaimed following him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_Those others with Keyblade will realize the Mark of Mastery in different ways._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Dream Eaters

_Delfino Plaza: Lighthouse_

Caleb has arrived into the lighthouse of Delfino Plaza. Now he wears a dark green shirt with an Alpha symbol in the middle, blue outer shirt with a hood with short sleeves, blue jeans, white fingerless gloves and blue shoes.

"So, this is Delfino Plaza? The last time I visited Gelato Beach and now I appeared here with new clothes. Must be more of Millennium's Star magic." Caleb said and starts to search. "Guys! Anyone is here? Davis? Tai?"

"We're here." Kari's voice said who appears behind of Caleb. She was with TK and the girl Sora.

Kari is wearing a yellow shirt with a hood included and the light's crest symbol on it, she has a pink scarf in her neck, magenta shorts, orange shoes and pink fingerless gloves.

TK is wearing a green shirt with short sleeves with a hood included and the hope's crest on it, he has a new green cap, beige shorts, aquamarine shoes and dark green fingerless gloves. He has his blue backpack too.

Sora in wearing a yellow shirt with a hood included and the love's symbol on it, she has her blue hat, blue jeans, red and gray shoes, pink belt and red fingerless gloves.

"Kari, TK. And Sora, surely Ash will say that you're so pretty." Caleb said.

"Thanks." Sora said blushing.

'I really miss Aria.' Caleb thought sadly.

"We are in Delfino Isle, again?" TK asked.

"Yes. So, it seems." Kari said.

"Familiar place, new clothes and where can be the others?" Caleb asked.

"It's a luck find you four." The voice of Sonic Prime said who appears in a roof.

"Prime." Kari said as Prime gets down of the roof.

"What is that place?" Prime asked.

"Delfino Plaza, a part of Delfino Island." Caleb said.

"We must rejoin with everyone." TK said.

"But we must stay alert." Prime said.

"I'm right with him." Caleb said.

They nodded and go for search everyone.

* * *

_Boathouse_

By this zone, Izzy, Mimi and Joe are there.

Izzy is wearing an orange shirt with short sleeves, a hood included and the knowledge's crest symbol in the shirt, olive shorts, red shoes, yellow fingerless gloves and the computer in his back on a backpack.

Mimi is wearing a red drees with a hood and the sincerity's crest symbol, beige shoes, brown fingerless gloves and she has her pink hat too.

Joe is wearing a shirt with beige and gray with a hood included and the reliability's symbol crest on in, beige shorts, orange shoes, gray fingerless gloves and he still having his lens.

"This is getting weirder." Joe said.

"Unless my clothes are pretty." Mimi said.

"That must be the magic of the Millennium Star." Izzy said.

"This is our first time in other world without our Digimon." Joe said.

"But we still having our own Keyblades." Izzy said.

"That's right. Now we must rejoin with the others." Mimi said.

They nodded and go to search everyone.

* * *

_Pianta Statue_

In a roof near of the Pianta statue, the boy Sora appears there.

"Huh? This is… Delfino Plaza." He said and then looked down. Now he is wearing a black shirt with an X in the middle, black outer shirt with a red hood and red end short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, red shorts, yellow shoes, and the silver crown necklace. "Hey, what's with my clothes?"

"Hey Sora!" A voice called him.

"Huh? Tai! Matt!" Sora said and recognizes them.

Tai is wearing a blue T-shirt with a hood included and the courage's crest symbol, brown shorts, white shoes, white fingerless gloves and he still has his headband and googles.

Matt is wearing a dark green short with a hood and the friendship's crest symbol, blue jeans, brown, shoes and brown fingerless gloves.

"Hey Sora. Have you seen Kari?" Tai asked and Sora shook his head.

"Have you seen TK by this place?" Matt asked.

"No. Someone of you have seen Riku?" Sora asked them.

"Sorry, but no." Matt said.

"We'll try to search them. Riku!" Sora said and called him.

"Kari!" Tai called her.

"TK!" Matt called him.

"Shut it." A voice said.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"Talk about noise." A boy with orange hair with headphones appeared floating in front of them. They were surprised and felled to ground dogpiled.

"Tai!" Kari's voice called him.

"TK!" TK's voice called him.

"Kari… TK…" Sora said and noticed Sor, TK, Kari, Caleb and Sonic Prime coming at the dogpiled trio.

"What happened to you three?" Sor asked them.

"Please don't ask." Tai said groaning in pain.

"Tai!" Izzy called him and he was coming with Mimi and Joe.

"Just in time." Mimi said. Finally, Tai, Matt and Sora managed to get up.

"Wait… Sonic?" Sora said in surprise.

"You must be Sora too. Call me Sonic Prime." Sonic Prime said.

"You seems serious than the other Sonic that I meet." Sora said.

"Sora and Sora, right?" The boy with headphones asked. "The girl Sora is your girlfriend?"

"What!?" Sora and Sor exclaimed blushing.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Sor exclaimed.

"Sorry, my bad." The boy with headphones said.

"Call me Sor, please." Sor said.

"It seems the right time for introductions. I'm Caleb." Caleb introduced.

"I'm Tai." Tai introduced.

"I'm his sister, Kari." Kari introduced.

"I'm Matt and he is my brother, TK." Matt introduced.

"Hi there." TK greeted.

"My name is Mimi." Mimi introduced.

"I'm Izzy." Izzy introduced.

"I'm Joe." Joe introduced.

"And my name is Sonic Prime. And you?" Sonic Prime said.

"Neku Sakuraba. You asked." The boy called Neku introduced.

"Neku Sakuraba." Kari repeated and Sora chuckled.

"That's a mouthful." Sora said.

"No, it's really not." Neku said. "Looks like that you're not players."

"A player?" TK said in confusion.

"C'mon, keep up. In the game." Neku said and showed the palm of his hand, showing a timer. "Players get marked with a time limit. And this Game, I can't afford to lose. I need to find my Game partner."

"Okay…" Tai said putting his hands over his head. "We don't know about any 'Game', but can we help?"

"Is he talking about the Battle Network?" Kari asked at Izzy.

"I don't think so." Izzy said.

"What? Time out. Do you trust every total stranger you meet? Look… Sorry, you're no good. You're not Players. And my pact is with someone else." Neku said.

"Okay, so we can't be partners." Sora said.

"Why don't we just help you out as your friend?" Caleb asked.

"Now we're friends? It's not that easy." Neku said.

"Not saying it is, but… you could make it easier." Matt said.

"Yeah, sounds great… Whatever." Neku said and walked away.

"What do you say, guys?" Sora asked them.

"Let's follow Neku." Izzy said and they nodded.

"Ok, lead the way." Kari requested, then watching Neku doing fancy Flow-motion as he was running off.

"Whoa… Cool." TK said.

Then Caleb tried to do the same thing, but he accidentally crashed in a palm tree.

"I hoped it was easy…" Caleb muttered.

"Just watch and learn." Sonic Prime said and did the Flow-motion at the first try surprising everyone.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in amazement.

"Let's follow them." Joe said.

They nodded and go to the next zone.

* * *

_Market_

Everyone make their way by the market of Delfino Plaza until mysterious beings appeared, some like cats and bats.

"Dream Eaters!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"You know them?" Kari asked.

"Yeah! MS told it about them before to realize the Mark of Mastery in the 'Sleeping Worlds'." Sora explained.

"So, those are Dream Eaters. Let's beat them!" Caleb said and everyone summoned their respective Keyblade.

Everyone did their known fight skills as Caleb jumps spinning horizontally his Keyblades defeating the Dream Eaters known as Meow Wow and Komory Bats.

"They were Dream Eaters, right?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." Sora said and flashbacks about the Dream Eaters.

* * *

_Millennium's Star Loft_

"If we are ever to strike down Xehanort, we need the individuals Mario spoke of in his letter." MS said. "We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our world. To do so, seven Sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades. But your new goals, the 'Sleeping Keyholes', are harder to reach."

The Peashooter yawns as MS continues.

"You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many worlds back from the darkness... But some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. But these sleeping worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness."

"This is weird." Cactus said.

A small Meow Wow appeared on his desk. "They are called Dream Eaters, and there are two kinds. Nightmares which devour happy dreams and benevolent Spirits which consume the Nightmares." A Spirit Meow Wow appeared next to its Nightmare counterpart. "The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the Keyhole you seek at the heart of each world."

The flashback ends.

* * *

_Market_

"Sora, let's keep going." Sor said.

They nodded and continued.

* * *

_Shine Gate_

The team managed to arrive in this zone.

"Look!" Sonic Prime said who is in a roof pointing at a girl with blonde hair, wearing an orange sweater with a skull heart with crossbones, white shorts, and a black hat.

"Let's go." Sora said and they go.

"Is that Neku?" TK asked.

"No, I've never seen this person before." Caleb said.

"Hey, you're the partner of Neku?" Tai asked at the girl.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. All I know is that my name is Rhyme." The girl named Rhyme introduced.

"Did you… Lose your memory?" Sonic Prime asked.

"Yep." Rhyme answered.

"Sorry…" Sor said.

"Oh, it's no big deal. You know what they always say; 'Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out'." Rhyme said.

"I suppose that makes sense." Matt said.

"A little help, huh? Maybe Neku can help recover your memory." Izzy said.

"Let's go find." Mimi said.

"Ok." Rhyme nodded.

Then they keep going at the next area.

* * *

_Rental House_

The group arrived in zone where there is a house with some boxes inside and they found Neku.

"There's Neku." Kari said and they gathered with Neku.

"Kari… What? You actually still trust me?" Neku asked.

"Of course, we do." Kari said.

"But you know that I tricked you all, right? That guy in the black coat, he said he could send me home… me and my partner, but I had to bring you all to him first. Sorry." Neku said.

"No big deal." Mimi said.

"When it really mattered, you stood up for us." Tai said.

"And besides… We're friends, right?" TK said.

"Friends…" Neku said.

"That person in the black coat? Who was he really?" Caleb asked.

"Black coat?" Izzy asked.

"It can't be…" Joe was saying.

"Hey, Neku. This here is Rhyme. Is she your game partner?" Sora said.

'This isn't a game completely.' Sonic Prime thought seriously.

"No. I'm teamed up with someone else." Neku said and just then Rhyme disappears.

"Rhyme!" Sor said and just then someone appears in front of them and it's a black cloaked hooded figure. "Oh, no…!"

"You!" Neku yelled.

"You won't get away with it!" Caleb yelled as they charges at the black cloaked figure who effortlessly swats them away.

"Neku!" Sora said.

"Caleb!" TK said.

The hooded black cloaked figure raises his hands and unleashes a giant Dream Eater that looks like a monkey with a box body and confronts the two.

"A Dream Eater…" Kari said and the black cloaked figure disappears in a dark corridor.

"Wait!" Sonic Prime said but the monkey Dream Eater blocks the way.

"Out of the way!" Tai yelled.

_***UNTAMABLE (DREAM DROP DISTANCE)***_

The Dream Eater known as Hockomonkey jumps to confront them and delivers two swats with its fists but they dodged and Tai triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Thunder while Sora uses Spark Dive and then casts Spark and unleashes a ring of rainbows dealing damage but Hockomonkey swats at the two again but Matt triple diagonal slashes with his Keyblade followed by Fire Edge and then casts Blizzard while Sor aerial slashes with her Keyblade followed by casting Aero and then uses Strike Raid but Hockomonkey jumps away and then tries to jump on them but they dodge and Izzy jumps from a building and delivers a drilling strike followed by a slamming strike while Mimi jumps from the giant building and then delivers a slamming strike stunning the giant Dream Eater who roars with rage and then hides itself in its box body and goes for the two but Prime realizes Wind Arrow while Caleb, TK and Kari vertical slashes with his Keyblade followed by a double swinging slash but Hockomonkey unleashes boxing gloves and stretches its arms and moves at Kari and TK but Caleb pushes the siblings away and then gets caught and Hockomonkey delivers punches at Caleb and throws him.

TK and Kari uses magic to catch Caleb and then he casts Fire followed by casting Earth but Hockomonkey delivers stretching punches at them but they dodge and Joe delivers a sliding dash strike while Mimi triple slashes with her Keyblade followed by a graceful spinning slash but Hockomonkey jumps all over and then delivers two swats but they block the swats and Sora delivers a counter strike with Kingdom Key while Kari delivers a magical blast but Hockomonkey rampages and makes the roof drop down into the building but TK and Kari slash with their Keyblades stunning it allowing Sora to vertical slash with Kingdom Key followed by Spark Dive while Caleb uses Cartwheel Fire but Hockomonkey hides in its box body and tries to go for them but Kari casts Earth to send it flying by the rocks allowing Sora to uses Strike Raid to get the giant Dream Eater but Hockomonkey uses its boxing gloves to deliver stretching punches but they dodge and Caleb casts Water and then horizontal slashes with both Keyblades while Sonic Prime realizes a bicycle kick followed by Spark Dive from every member and the they finish off Hockomonkey ending the fight.

_***ENDS***_

Hockomonkey flies into the air and explodes and is now destroyed as particles rain down and the group see ethereal figures which are Davis, Yolei, Cody and Riku.

"Davis!" Tai said.

"Yolei!" Mimi said.

"Cody!" TK said.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"Hold on, you two." A voice said and just then someone appears and it's a boy with blond hair, wearing a white shirt and black jeans.

"Um, who are…?" Kari was cut off.

"Joshua." Neku said coming.

"Hello, Neku. How long the days without you have felt." Joshua said and Rhyme appears.

"Rhyme! You're okay." Sora said.

"Neku, do you know this person?" Sor asked.

"Yeah. Joshua. He's my… Friend." Neku said.

"Were you the one, who took Rhyme away?" Izzy asked.

"And, why do you know about us?" Matt asked.

"If you all like to settle down for a sec, I'll field your questions one at a time. Let's start with Rhyme. I'm hanging onto her dreams for her. They're my portal." Joshua said.

"Portal…? So, her dreams are a gateway between worlds." Caleb said.

"Precisely. Now, the next question. How could I possibly know about you eleven, right? This plaza has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spare you the details, but right now, it's made up of my dreams. Of, course I know you eleven. I dreamed you up. I know Riku too and the other children called Davis, Yolei and Cody." Joshua said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I'm kind of omniscient." Joshua said.

"Where are they?" TK asked.

"They're right inside this projection, in another imagining of this world." Joshua said.

"So, like another Delfino Plaza?" Sora asked.

"It's not possible to get to the other with your portal, is it?" Tai asked.

"Sad to say, no. It won't work for you guys. My portal only opens for the one with Rhyme's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events. In another world trapped by the Dream Eaters. As for how the world got split in two… I have a feeling you'll need to ask this guy." Joshua said as the same hooded black cloaked figure appears and takes off his hood showing a male with silver hair and yellow eyes.

"You again!?" Caleb snarled.

"You know him?" Sonic Prime asked.

"Yeah, I fought with that freak before." Caleb answered.

"He almost looks like Xemnas…" Izzy said.

Just then they see two more projections.

"Beat…" Rhyme said.

"Shiki…" Neku said.

"Davis…" Tai said.

"Yolei…" Mimi said.

"Cody…" TK said.

"Riku…" Sora said.

* * *

_Boathouse_

In the alter Delfino Plaza, Davis, Yolei and Cody appeared there. They are wearing new clothes (from Digimon 02 when they enter in the Digital World).

"Whoa! This place comes with a new wardrobe!" Davis said noticing his new clothes.

"So, this is another world." Cody said as he looked down and noticed his new clothes. "Hey wait… I'm wearing new clothes. Their pretty comfortable."

"Wow, I look like I'm part the cool crowd." Yolei said as she looked down and noticed her new clothes.

"Those clothes are cool." Davis said.

"I love this helmet; it makes me my glasses look smaller." Yolei said. Then Cody notices Riku laying in the ground, who is wearing now a white and yellow sleeveless shirt with black side linings, cyan pants, white shoes, black bands on both wrists, and a symbol at the back of the shirt that looks like a Dream Eater symbol, fighting against the Dream Eaters.

"Look, he seems need help!" Cody said.

"Let's help him!" Davis said summoning his Keyblade.

"Yeah!" Yolei and Cody nodded doing the same and they go to help Riku.

* * *

_Pianta Statue_

Riku was surrounded by Komory Dream Eaters.

"Thunder!" Cody casts Thunder and destroys some Dream Eaters.

"Are you okay?" Yolei asked at Riku.

"Yeah, but how you three arrived here and where you got those Keyblades?" Riku asked trying to get up.

"It's a long story but we're here to help you." Davis said.

_***HAND IN HAND (DREAM DROP DISTANCE)***_

Davis realizes some several slashes in the Komory Bats Dream Eaters, Yolei was casting the Blizzard spell on the enemies and Cody surprisingly, he was defeating every Dream Eater, thanks to the kendo lessons from his grandfather. Then new Dream Eaters called 'Kooma Panda' appeared, but Davis realized the flow-motion on one them and launched where Yolei and Cody were waiting to be finished with a big slash, they kept going until finish them all.

_***ENDS***_

After the fight, Riku manages to get up but he nearly lose the balance.

"Try to rest a little, you're still hurt." Cody said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Riku said and casts Curaga. "How did you three get here?"

"We just got there. Then, we found you sleeping here. Kinda an odd place to take a nap." Davis said.

"Wait! I went asleep randomly." Riku said.

"How?" Yolei asked.

"I remember meeting this boy named Joshua, and he wanted me to help him find Rhyme, but then we ran into someone named Beat, who said he met someone in the black coat." Riku explained.

"Someone in the black coat?! Well… Sorry! How rude of me, I'm Davis." Davis said.

"My name is Yolei." Yolei introduced.

"And I'm Cody." Cody introduced.

"My name is Riku. How you three got Keyblades?" Riku said.

"We were attacked by Corrupt Digimon and those Keyblades appeared." Cody said.

"Also, we met Tai, Sora and the others." Davis said.

"Wait… You meet Sora, too?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but the first Sora that we met is a girl. And the second is a boy." Yolei said.

"Anyway, it looks like they're gone since I was sleeping." Riku said.

"Well, why don't we find them?" Cody suggested.

"Good idea." Riku said.

"Hey! Do you mind?!" A voice asked and they see someone running from Dream Eaters.

"What's that?" Yolei asked.

"Someone's in trouble! We gotta help!" Riku said

"Let's go!" Davis said and the others nodded, and they start moving.

* * *

_Market_

The group was coming to help the victim of the Dream Eaters. Until they find what looks like a girl with long orange hair, wearing a green sleeveless vest with a black top, green shorts, black and white hat, brown boots, and is carrying a black stuffed cat surrounded by Meow Wow Dream Eaters and so they confront the Dream Eaters and Davis, Yolei and Cody takes out their Keyblades while Riku takes out Way to Dawn.

"We'll deal with them!" Davis said.

"Stay back!" Riku said and the girl leaves.

The Digi Trio used common slashes to hit the Meow Wow Dream Eaters while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting the Sleep Spell to make the Dream Eaters, then Davis casted Fire, Yolei casts Blizzard and Cody casts Thunder and those attacks finished them all. But Dream Eaters like goats appeared, called 'Yoggy Ram', they barely avoid the enemy headbutts, then Riku vertical slash them, followed by the attacks from the Digi Trio, then Davis jumps from a building wall and delivers a slamming strike and finished the enemies.

After the fight the girl comes to the four.

"Seriously, thanks. I'm Shiki. How 'bout you?" The girl named Shiki asked.

"Riku." Riku introduced.

"Davis." Davis introduced.

"Yolei." Yolei introduced.

"Cody." Cody introduced.

"Thanks." Shiki said.

"Sure." Riku said.

"Take care." Davis said and they start moving.

"Hey, wait! That's it? You four chat-up a girl and say 'Sure' and 'Take care' and walk off?" Shiki asked.

"I'm bad at this. Sorry." Riku said.

"I don't really… Talk to girls that much. Anyway, it's not safe out here. You should go home." Davis said.

"If it's dangerous, how can you two just leave me here? Aren't you three my knights in shining armor? Well?" Shiki asked referring at Riku, Davis and Cody.

"Kn-Knight?!" Cody asked shocked.

"That must be a joke!" Davis said in shock.

"You got that wrong idea!" Riku said.

"Oh my gosh. I was so just kidding. You three get out much?" Shiki asked and they look at each other with no answer. "You guys remind me of a guy I know. Well, glad we met." Shiki said.

"Yeah, great." Riku said.

Riku, Davis, Yolei and Cody make their way through the market and they go at the next area.

* * *

_Shine Gate_

The team goes by this area too as they defeated the Dream Eaters.

* * *

_Rental House_

The team arrived at the house with boxes inside.

"Over there!" Shiki said running off.

"Hey! Wait!" Yolei called.

"We should stick together!" Riku said and a scream is heard.

"Perfect…" Davis said.

"You can't expect us to…" Riku stops talking as they see a hooded figure wearing a black cloak.

"Black coat!" Cody said and they see Shiki's black stuffed cat on the ground.

"Shiki!" Riku said.

"No…" Yolei said and the black cloaked figure kicks the stuffed cat away.

"How did you two get here?" The black coat figure asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Davis asked and the stuffed cat hits him.

"By choice or chance? You four cannot control what you're not aware of. This wakeless sleep will your prison… To wander forever." The black cloaked figure said.

"Shut up!" Davis yelled.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Riku! Don'chu listen to that punk!" A voice called and they see a boy with blond hair, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, yellow pants, red shoes, and a black hat and Shiki is with him.

"Beat." Riku said.

"So, that's Beat." Yolei said.

"Shiki's gonna be fine. She told me whassup! Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo! He promised to send Shiki back to our world and you was the cost of travel. Yo, this is seriously one half-baked excuse for a mission. Betchu ain't even a Reaper." Beat said and the cloaked figure reveals as the young version of Xehanort.

"What the…?" Davis asked.

"Okay, who are you?" Riku asked and the young man unleashes a giant Dream Eater that looks like a monkey with a box body that's floating, and it goes into the building.

"What is that thing!?" Yolei exclaimed.

"Dream Eater!" Riku said and they see the young man leaving through a dark corridor.

"Wait!" Riku called but he's gone.

"I'm really sorry, Davis, Yolei, Cody Riku…" Shiki said but Davis throws the stuffed black cat at Shiki who catches it.

"It's alright." Davis said.

"Beat, watch her." Riku said.

"I gots this, yo!" Beat said and the two runs into the building.

_***UNTAMABLE (DREAM DROP DISTANCE)***_

The heroes run to face the alter version of Hockomonkey inside of the house.

"End of the line!" Davis yelled taking out his Keyblade. Yolei and Cody did the same.

"We have to hurry and defeat it." Riku said taking out Way to Dawn.

Hockomonkey levitates into the air and unleashes raining fireballs at the two who dodge out of the way and Davis casted the Fire Spell and hits the Hockomonkey while Riku grinds on a rail and delivers a homing strike but Hockomonkey unleashes more fireballs but Yolei casts the Protect Spell for protect everyone while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Hockomonkey unleashes hands which grab boxes and use them to attack the four but they dodge and Riku diagonal slashes at the hands with Way to Dawn followed by the Thunder spell from Cody and Davis into the hands of Hockomonkey, then Yolei jumps and with a slash she destroyed the enemy arms but Hockomonkey retaliates with unleashing more fireballs to burn at the four but they luckily avoided the attack while Riku casts Fire followed by casting Thunder of Yolei, but Hockomonkey unleashes hands but Davis triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Blizzard and then Riku uses Reality Shift to slingshot Hockomonkey away but Hockomonkey unleashes more hands to lift boxes to attack.

Riku slashes at the hands of the Dream Eater with Way to Dawn and all the hands are destroyed stunning Hockomonkey and Davis aerial slashes and followed by the Fire spell, then Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Hockomonkey unleashes fireballs but Riku casts a dark barrier to block the fireballs while Cody deflects the fireballs and then casts Blizzard but Hockomonkey levitates and unleashes more fireballs but Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn while Davis jumps on a rail and delivers a homing strike stunning Hockomonkey allowing Riku to use Reality Shift and slingshots it but Hockomonkey retaliates with unleashing more hands at the four but Cody quickly destroys the hands with his Keyblade and realizes some kendo skills in the giant enemy but Hockomonkey unleashes more fireballs but Riku triple diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Spark Dive while Yolei vertical slashes with her Keyblade, then Hockomonkey retaliates unleashing more hands to strike but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn while Davis aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by an upper slash and they finish off Hockomonkey ending the fight.

_***ENDS***_

Hockomonkey floats into the sky and then explodes turning into raining particles and Davis, Yolei, Cody, Riku, Shiki, and Beat see ethereal versions of the Eight Digidestined, Caleb, Sonic Prime, Sora, Neku, Rhyme, and Joshua.

"Hey, what is this?" Shiki asked.

"What are we… Seeing?" Yolei asked.

"Good question." Riku said.

"This is so messed up, man! She's right here in front of me and…I can't reach her!" Beat yelled seeing the ethereal Rhyme.

"IF your hearts are connected, you'll reach her." Riku said.

"Yeah!" Cody said.

"Rhyme…" Beat said.

"Neku…" Shiki said.

"Sora, Caleb…" Riku said.

"Tai, Matt, Prime…" Davis said.

"Sora, Mimi, Kari…" Yolei said.

"Izzy, Joe, TK…" Cody said.

* * *

_Rental House (alter)_

Just then the Eight Digidestined, Caleb, Sora, Prime, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Riku are talking to Joshua.

"In their world… Something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance… That the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realize dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me… By linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance." Joshua explained.

"It can't be that simple." Riku said.

"Well, why can't it?" Joshua said. "By ourselves, we're no one. It's like when other people look at us and see someone… That's the moment we each start to exist. All they need was for someone to see them, connect with them. And all of you were a big part of making it happen."

"We… Were?" Kari asked.

"Joshua, just… Who are you?" Sora, Riku and Prime asked.

"Let's say… A friend." Joshua said as angel wings appear and starts to fly into the sky.

Just then a Keyhole appears, and the Keyblade Wielders use their Keyblades to shoot out their beams of light and unlock the Keyhole and bright light occurs.

* * *

_Flashback in Millennium's Star Loft_

The Millennium Star was explaining.

"One dream is connected to another, which means we must choose in which Sleeping World you will begin. I will return you to the Destiny Islands just before were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. As the Digidestined will be returned at the Digital World before to face Devimon, Caleb will return into the Jinsei Chamber and Sonic Prime will face an old enemy known as the Flame of Disaster." MS told them.

"Who is Sonic Prime?" Chomper asked and the Cactus shrugged.

"Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. While there are eight pure lights, there are more than eight for 'Sleeping Keyholes'. Unlocking these will both grant you a new power, and free the worlds from their wake lessness. Complete this task and return here safely, and I will name you two and the others… True masters." MS ended of explain.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Milky Way Wishes

_Dreamland: Fountain of Dreams_

Sonic Prime, Sora, Caleb and the Eight Digidestined arrived into a familiar place. And by their surprise they are in their original forms.

"That is…" Sora was saying.

"The Fountain of Dreams." Kari said and the Fountain of Dream starts to glow.

"What's happening?" TK asked.

"The Fountain of Dreams is glowing." Prime said.

Then a screen appears showing some events.

"One day, in the unknown year, the sun and moon began to fight day and night." The voice of the Fountain of Dreams said.

They were watching in awes and wows how the sun and moon are fighting. The screen continues and shows Kirby with some people from Dreamland watching the fight between the sun and moon. Then a being like the size from Kirby appears bouncing in a ball.

"Hey, hey, hey." The being said making Kirby and the others watched at the being.

"Marx?" A Waddle Dee said.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"Can you make peace between the Sun and Moon? You need to ask the giant comet Nova for help! But first, there's something to we must do. To ask Nova, we must gather power from all the stars around us. It will be difficult, Kirby, but you can do it!" Marx said in the screen and ended.

"What was that?" Tai asked.

"It seemed a kind of flashback." Izzy said.

"Hey." A voice said that make jump in surprise at the group, that being is Marx.

"It just you." Caleb said sighing in relief.

'This guy is suspicious for me.' Prime thought.

"I've never seen you all before. Your names?" Marx said bouncing in his ball.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"Caleb." Caleb introduced.

"Tai." Tai introduced.

"Matt." Matt introduced.

"Sora but call me Sor." Sor introduced.

"Izzy." Izzy introduced.

"Mimi." Mimi introduced.

"Joe." Joe introduced.

"TK." TK introduced.

"Kari." Kari introduced.

"Sonic Prime and what do you want?" Prime said.

"I'm just was passing by there until I noticed you all. Because I've never seen before people with legs before." Marx said.

"Ok, we must continue." Caleb said and they go to other part.

"Once that Kirby get all the Dream Stars, Pop Star will be mine!" Marx said as a dark aura surrounded him. Then Kari stopped and noticed him.

'Huh!? A dark aura!' Kari thought in shock.

"Kari!" Tai called him.

"What's wrong, Kari?" Sor asked her.

"I could see a dark aura on Marx." Kari said.

'I knew it!' Prime thought seriously.

"A dark aura?" Joe asked.

"Some of our villains that we encountered before released a dark aura." Izzy said.

"And what do you mean say, Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"Someone with dark aura means bad news." Prime said.

"Due their ambitions and goals are evilly." Caleb said.

"We will need the help from Kirby." TK said.

"But he won't recognize us." Sora said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

Then Sora got a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback in Millennium's Star Loft_

The Millennium Star was explaining.

"In the Sleeping Worlds, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from its slumber, it will stay locked in a dream forever. Thus, you may encounter familiar faces, but they are just figments of the dream. In actuality, they are sound asleep… Trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, dreams may paint a fuller picture and restore what seems to be missing." MS explained.

The flashback ended.

* * *

_Fountain of Dreams_

Everyone was trying to wake up Sora.

"Sora, are you here?" Joe asked.

"I get it! The real Kirby wasn't trapped in this world, so maybe…" Sora was saying.

"Part of this Dream World is putting him back where he belongs." Caleb ended to explain. "But how we can arrive to where is Kirby now?"

Then the Fountain of Dreams starts to glow and gave a medal. That which was grabbed by Kari.

"What is this?" Kari asked.

"It's the Multi Warpstar Badge." Sora replied.

"Multi Warpstar Badge?" TK repeated.

"That badges make grow a Warpstar and makes more of them." Sora explained. Then a Warpstar appeared from the Fountain of Dreams that which grow and exploded into much of them.

"Wow! Just as the explanation." Caleb said and starts to ride his own Warpstar.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tai said and starts to ride the Warpstar.

"Don't start to get cocky, Tai." Matt said teasingly.

"Very well, now less nonsense and more focus in this world." Caleb said.

"I'm right with Caleb." Prime said.

"Us too." TK and Kari said.

Then they go at the space.

* * *

_Space_

The team was travelling through the space riding in their respective Warpstar.

"We're in the space." TK said in amazement.

"Is he always like that?" Caleb asked.

"Sometimes TK is just a little kid with his new toy." Matt said making Prime gasp in shock.

'Tails is just like a little kid with his new toy.' Prime remembered the words from his past, then a tear streamed from his face. "Tails…"

"Prime, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kari asked him in worry.

"It's nothing." Prime said and whipped his tear. "We must rejoin with Kirby and told him about Marx."

"Look!" Sor said and they noticed a path of stars.

"A path made of stars." Matt said.

"Kirby passed by that path made of stars." Izzy said.

"Therefore, we must follow that path." Caleb said and they nodded.

They nodded and continued by the space, they passed by a planet made of grass fields, other with a great ocean, a sea of clouds, a burning planet like the sun, a planet with a lot of caves, a planet like big machine and the path made of stars ended into a planet like halfmoon.

"The path of stars ends here." Tai said.

"Then, Kirby is there." Sora said.

They nodded and entered in the planet.

* * *

_Eternal Planet Halfmoon_

The team landed into a grassy field.

"Those planets aren't there before when I saw Pop Star." Sora said.

"They were plunged into darkness." Caleb said.

Suddenly the Dream Eaters appeared surrounding the group. Komory Bats and new ones like elephants called Zolephant Dream Eaters.

_***BATTLESHIP HALBERD – INTERIOR (KIRBY SUPER STAR ULTRA)***_

"Dream Eaters!" Kari said.

"Just here too!" Tai said.

"It's time for action!" Caleb said summoning his Keyblades as everyone did the same.

Caleb realizes a jump with a spin attack at the Komory Bats, Tai and Matt casted Firaga in one Zolephant, followed by Blizzardga by Sor and Izzy, then TK and Kari casted Balloons that which destroyed the Komory Bats and one Zolephant, Joe and Mimi casted Thundaga in more Komory Bats and they were finished by a gyro kick from Sonic Prime. As more Dream Eaters appeared Caleb realizes Double Strike Raid while Sora summons Meow Wow Spirit and it delivers spinning strike but the Komory Bats unleash sonic waves that which were blocked by Reflega from Kari, then Caleb summons Kooma Panda Spirit and it delivers a charging punch strike in other Zolephant followed by a flying kick of Prime and the last Komory Bats were finished by an Aerial Slam of TK. Then a Meow Wow Dream Eater appeared.

"That must be the last one." Matt said.

Suddenly a tornado appeared and sucked that Dream Eater, the being who made it reveals as Kirby.

_***ENDS***_

"Hi." Kirby said (basic taunt of Smash Bros).

"Hi, Kirby." Mimi said.

"Poyo." Kirby said innocently.

"Kirby!" A male voice called him revealing as Knuckle Joe.

'It's Knuckle Joe.' Caleb thought.

"What are you doing here? We must go by the last Dream Star." Knuckle Joe.

"Poyo." Kirby said pointing at the main group.

"Alright, who are you all? And what are you doing here?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"He's acting like he didn't know us." Tai said.

"Show respect Tai." Sor said.

"Sorry by that. I'm Sora and they're my friends. Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Joe, Izzy, Sor, Mimi, Caleb and Sonic Prime." Sora introduced all.

"And we're here for help Kirby to collect the Dream Stars. We heard that the last one is here in the halfmoon planet." Caleb said.

"Poyo, poyo." Kirby said with smile and a jump.

"Aww…" Sor, Mimi and Kari cooed by the cuteness of Kirby. That makes sweatdrop at Knuckle Joe.

"Anyways, my name is Knuckle Joe." Knuckle Joe said.

"And where is the Dream Star?" Izzy asked.

"Is more forward of this planet, c'mon." Knuckle Joe said.

"Let's follow him." Kari said.

They nodded and go through the planet. They goes by a cave made of stars and as they were advancing more Dream Eaters were appearing in their way including new Dream Eaters like flowers called 'Wee Flowers' and 'Woe Flowers', Kirby absorbed one Wee Flower and acquired a crown of leaves.

"What is that ability?" TK asked.

"He is Leaf Kirby." Knuckle Joe said.

Then Leaf Kirby fired a storm of leaves that which destroyed all the Dream Eaters. After that he return in his regular form.

"Not bad, little guy." Prime said giving a thumb up.

"Poyo." Kirby said flattered.

"How much left?" Joe asked.

"Not much." Knuckle Joe said.

The team continues by the tunnel made of stars and they climb a mountain until they arrived into cave with crystals.

"And the last Dream Star is here?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, but in every planet that me and Kirby visited, a monster appears in our path." Knuckle Joe said. Then three computer screens appeared, one has 'message', other 'life' and the last one nothing.

_***COMPUTER VIRUS BATTLE (KIRBY SUPER STAR ULTRA)***_

"Ok, this is getting weirder." Sora said.

"That must be a computer virus." Izzy theorized.

"We mustn't let down our guard." Prime said.

"Wizardmon appears!" The computer virus said as the Digimon appeared with its name in the empty screen and in the screen of life shows 80 HP.

"It's Wizardmon!" Tai said.

"The team attacks!" The computer virus said as Wizardmon came to the ground.

"Vulcan Jab!" Knuckle Joe attacked the wizard until he backs at the screen.

"Wizardmon takes 24 damage!" The computer virus said. "Wizardmon attacks!"

"Look out!" Prime said and they dodged some spells from Wizardmon.

"This is the weirder enemy that I never faced before." Caleb said.

"That's not the same Wizardmon I knew." Kari said.

"The team avoided the attack!" The computer virus said. "The team attacks!"

"It's our chance!" TK said as Wizardmon came to the ground.

Then Sonic realizes a karate chop on Wizardmon as Kari and TK realized a big slash and destroyed Wizardmon.

'Sorry, Wizardmon…' Kari thought sadly.

"You beat Wizardmon!" The computer virus said.

"Now who is the next?" Caleb asked.

"Knightmon appears!" The computer virus said as a Digimon like knight called Knightmon appears in the screen and shows 180 HP.

"Can you analyze that Digimon, Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"It's Knightmon, it is an Ultimate Level Digimon." Izzy said.

"Try to get more time!" Knuckle Joe said.

"The team attacks!" The computer virus said as Knightmon came out. The team attacked with everything they have, slashes and spells into Knightmon.

"Kirby, inhale this!" Knuckle Joe said firing a blue sphere.

"Poyo!" Kirby said and inhaled it turning into Fighter Kirby.

"Knightmon takes 90 damage!" The computer virus said as Knightmon returns to the screen. "Knightmon attacks!"

Then the Digimon like knight fires stars but Caleb casted Protecga.

"The team raised their defenses!" The computer virus said. "The team attacks!"

"Now!" Sonic Prime said as Knightmon came to the ground.

The team goes again, Caleb and Sora realizes Strike Raid in Knightmon while Fighter Kirby and Knuckle Joe realized an uppercut that which defeated Knightmon.

"You beat Knightmon!" The computer virus said.

"Only one more!" Knuckle Joe said.

"Poyo!" Fighter Kirby said.

"Megidramon appears!" The computer virus said as a giant red dragon like Digimon appears and shows 250 HP.

"Megidramon!?" Tai exclaimed. Then Izzy analyzes the Digimon.

"It is in the Mega Level." Izzy said.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed, except Prime and Kirby.

"That must be joke?" Caleb asked in disbelief.

'If WarGreymon was there…!' Tai thought as he imagines WarGreymon defeating Megidramon so easy.

"Megidramon gets the first attack!" The computer virus said. "Megidramon spats fire from its mouth!"

Then Megidramon fired a flamethrower that hits everyone, except Prime who dodges in time.

"Guys!" Prime exclaimed.

"We didn't expect that…" Matt said getting up.

"Heal!" Kari casted Curaga that healed everyone.

"The team received damage!" The computer virus said. "The team attacks!"

"Here we go!" Tai said.

When Megidramon came to the ground, Prime realizes a homing attack but he landed into the head of Megidramon and realizes some punches, Knuckle Joe and Fighter Kirby send a flying kick in Megidramon, the Eight Digidestined realized Quick Blitz into the Digimon like giant dragon and Sora casted Balloons. Then Megidramon returns to the screen.

"Megidramon take 160 damage!" The computer virus said. "Megidramon attacks!"

"Protect!" Caleb casted Protecga again for block the stars launched by Megidramon.

"The team avoided the attack!" The computer virus said. "The team attacks!"

"My turn!" Caleb said and realizes a Frozen Strike Raid in Megidramon when it came to the ground and the teenager ended with Sonic Blade.

"You beat Megidramon! The team defeated all the enemies!" The computer virus said.

"Phew…" TK sighed in relief.

"You gained 156 EXP! (Not that it matters). Your Courage went up by 2. Your friendship went up by 3. Your Love went up by 2. Your Knowledge went up by 4. Your Sincerity went up by 1. Your Reliability went up by 2. Your Hope went up by 5. Your Light went up by 5. Your kindness went up by 3." The computer virus said as one screen disappeared. "Your maturity went up by 4. Your Eye Sparkle went up by 3." It continues as other screen disappeared. "Your Heroism went up by 1. Your Determination went up 3. Your Balance went up by 7."

The last screen disappeared. Kirby returned to his original form.

_***ENDS***_

Then the last Dream Star appeared that which is grabbed by Kari.

"That is the last one." Knuckle Joe said.

Then they go at the space.

* * *

_Space_

The team was flying through the space in their respective Warpstars and Knuckle Joe was in the Warpstar of Kirby.

"Do it, Kari." Knuckle Joe said.

"Right." Kari nodded and she and Kirby used the seven Dream Stars.

"They have the same colors and number as the seven Chaos Emeralds." Prime said. Then the Galactic Nova appeared.

"READY. I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH!" Galactic Nova said.

"I…" Kari was saying until Marx kicked her like Kirby too.

"Kari!" TK, Sora and Tai exclaimed.

"Kirby!" Caleb, Prime and Knuckle Joe exclaimed.

The team goes to check them.

"Well, I want to control Pop Star!" Marx said.

"OK… 3… 2… 1… GO!" Galactic Nova said. Then Prime glared at Marx.

"What are you doing!?" Prime demanded.

"I did it! It all went according to plan! I got the sun and moon to fight. I got you to go into space, all of you…" Marx said as the dark aura covered him again and he acquires demonic gold and colorful wings. "It was all according to my perfect little plan! So now Pop Star is mine! All mine!"

"You gonna paid for this!" Prime shouted trying to punch Marx, but he jumps avoiding the attack. "Darn it!"

"Now I can cause all the mischief I want! Haha! See you later!" Marx said and takes flight and laughing evilly.

As Marx has escaped. Everyone continued checking Kari.

"Are you okay Kari?" Tai asked in concern.

"Ugh…" Kari woke up. "What happened?"

"Marx knocked you and Kirby by behind." Caleb said.

"Now Marx is going to control Pop Star! He also makes fight the moon with the sun!" Prime said seriously.

"Oh no!" Knuckle Joe said.

"We can't let that happen!" TK said in determination and everyone nodded.

Then the seven Dream Star gathered in Kirby creating a Starship for him.

"Wow!" Sora said.

"Let's stop him together!" Prime said and he becomes into Super Sonic with the Rainbow Emerald.

Then everyone goes flying to stop the Galactic Nova.

"Me and Kirby will destroy Galactic Nova inside! You eleven will fight against Marx in the surface of the moon." Super Sonic instructed and they nodded.

"Poyo!" Starship Kirby said.

"Here we go!" Super Sonic said and they go inside of the Galactic Nova.

The others go to defeat Marx.

* * *

_Moon_

The team managed to land in the surface of the moon of Pop Star.

"Look this!" Caleb said pointing at Galactic Nova who explodes. And they watch how Super Sonic and Starship Kirby were coming.

"Poyo!" Kirby said landing with style.

"The Galactic Nova has been stopped." Prime said returning in his regular form.

"Now only remains Marx." Sora said.

"That plan is supposed to be perfect! I used Kirby to gather the Dream Stars! But I won't let you all continue living!" Marx said in rage.

_***VS MARX (KIRBY STAR ALLIES)***_

"Now you will deal with us!" Kari said summoning her Keyblade as the others did the same.

"Kirby inhale my ability!" Sora said.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded.

Then Kirby inhaled Sora, then he appears as a star and returns normal. Then Kirby becomes into Keyblade Kirby.

"What is that ability?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"Keyblade Kirby." Izzy replied.

"You're going to need more to destroy me!" Marx said.

"Bring it!" Caleb said and clashed his Keyblades.

Marx fired sharpen boomerangs at the group but Caleb counters and uses Water Strike while Tai casts Blizzardga but Marx fired arrows at the group, by luck they managed to dodge, then Matt and TK triple slashed with their Keyblades followed by Blizzard Edge while Sora summons a Hebby Reeb Spirit and it delivers a rolling strike and Marx retaliates firing an ice bomb, but Kari and Kirby casted Reflega reflecting the attack at the jester followed of vertical slash of Sor and Izzy. Then Marx goes to the sky and fires seeds that which turned in spiky stalks, but they luckily avoided the attack.

"Where is he?" Joe said.

"He isn't very far!" Knuckle Joe said. Then a blackhole appeared under Mimi.

"Mimi, look out!" Caleb said rushing her and saving from an attack of Marx.

"Thank you, Caleb." Mimi said.

"You're welcome." Caleb said.

Marx fired sharpen boomerangs again, but Caleb realized double Strike Raid blocking the enemy attack and he casted Balloons to hit Marx, then Sora summons Zolephant Spirit and it sprays water from its trunk in the jester. Marx retaliates firing dark orbs, but the members swung their Keyblades to hit every dark orb, then Prime realizes a spin dash with a kick an uppercut while Knuckle Joe realizes Vulcan Jab in Marx. Mimi and Joe casted Thundaga in Marx, then he retaliates hiding his wings by burning veins that which hit everyone. Caleb casted Curaga, then Sora uses Water Raid and casts Spark and unleash colored rings while Caleb fired light and dark shots. Marx starts to teleport himself for confuse the heroes, then he fired a big laser from his mouth, then Tai and Matt casted Protecga for protect everyone. After the attack Caleb jumps and attacked Marx with Leaf Raid but Marx retaliates with sharpen boomerangs that which hits the Hero of Balance, then Keyblade Kirby realizes Spark Dive followed by a Water Edge. As Kari tries to realize Sonic Blade Marx disappeared and reappeared again.

"How about this?" Marx said as he splits in two revealing a black hole.

"What is that!?" Matt exclaimed.

"It's a black hole!" Izzy said.

Then they got sucked by the blackhole as Sonic Prime watched.

"Guys!" Sonic Prime said.

In a black limbo, they received a lot of damage and screamed in pain. After that they returned badly injured.

"That battle is very hard…" TK said getting up.

"But we can't give up…!" Tai said getting up.

"He is right…! Heal!" Kari casted Curaga to heal everyone.

"Giving up so soon." Marx mocked of them.

"You're going to pay!" Prime said furiously.

Then he jumps and performs aerial kicks in Marx, until Marx swatted him with his tongue, but Prime landed on feet. Caleb and Kirby realized Strike Raid in Marx, then Tai and Kari casted Firaga, followed by a Blizzardga of Matt and TK, Sora summons Meow Wow, it turns bigger and stomped Marx. Sor, Izzy, Joe and Mimi casted Balloons to hit Marx, Knuckle Joe fired a fiery Haudoken that which hit Marx.

"Try with this!" Marx said making his eyes bigger to fire lasers. But they managed to avoid.

"Prime, realize a Wind Arrow when I use Strike Raid!" Caleb said.

"Got it!" Prime said.

"Now!" Caleb said and realized Strike Raid.

Then Prime realizes the Wind Arrow who merges with the Strike Raid of Caleb and finished Marx.

_***ENDS***_

Marx screams in pain (like his K.O. in Smash Ultimate) and he was sent to fly at the Galactic Nova where he crashes and exploded the spaceship. Then everyone returns at Pop Star with the mission clear.

* * *

_Dreamland_

After the great battle, Kirby was in his regular and he is sleeping.

"I'm glad that this is over." Knuckle Joe said.

"Us too." TK and Kari said.

"Ok, see you." Knuckle Joe said and departs.

"Have a fearful enemy is just like a nightmare that seals your own heart. But once that its defeated, your heart is finally free." Caleb said.

"I felt the same when Phantom Metallix was destroyed." Sonic Prime said.

"Who is Phantom Metallix?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"Soon you will meet him." Sora said. They watched how Kirby continued sleeping.

"Now he is free to pursue his own destiny." Izzy said.

"Hypocrite. You are the ones, who have let your hearts a prison." A voice said and they turn to see the Young Xehanort.

"Not you again!" Tai yelled.

"What are you saying?" Sor asked.

"Even if you all aren't prisoners." Young Xehanort said and beside him is a boy similar at Sora, but his hair is black and yellow eyes and Young Xehanort disappears in a dark corridor.

Just then a keyhole appears at the sun of Dreamland and they use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole.

"Our hearts… A prison?" Kari asked.

"But how?" TK asked.

"What could that mean…?" Sora asked.

* * *

_Eternal Planet: Halfmoon_

In the alter space of Dreamland, Riku, Davis, Yolei and Cody landed in that planet.

"What is that place?" Riku said.

"I don't know but it seems familiar." Davis said.

"The ground is made of stars." Yolei said touching the ground.

"This is weird." Cody said.

"That must be the place." An unknown voice said. Then they see at saw Meta Knight.

"Isn't that Meta Knight?" Riku recognized him.

"You know him?" Cody asked.

"It's a long story." Riku said.

"Now I remember that Meta Knight is an enemy in the game Kirby Super Star." Davis said.

"How you know about those characters?" Riku asked rising an eyebrow.

"He is video game expert in his world and sometimes he is very conceited." Yolei said teasingly.

"I heard you, Yolei!" Davis said offended and blushing. Then they laugh of him.

"What are you doing here, muchachos?" The voice of Meta Knight asked making jump in surprise at them.

"Please don't scare us like that again!" Davis said.

"This isn't not a place for children." Meta Knight said.

"But we can take care by ourselves." Cody said.

"Yeah, also we have our own Keyblades." Davis said summoning his Keyblade.

"A chosen of the Keyblade? But how a kid like you can have that power?" Meta Knight said.

"Hey? What's supposed to mean?" Davis asked, getting in battle position.

"Acting without think, just like Sora, but younger." Riku whispered.

"Never mind, Now, let's see that Keyblade." Meta Knight said coming to him.

_***META KNIGHT BATTLE (SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL)***_

"What? There's no way you're getting this." Davis said.

"Very well. Fight me." Meta Knight said and pulled out his Galaxia Sword.

"Wait Davis!" Yolei said.

"Let us help you!" Cody said.

"No, I must show him that I'm not weak!" Davis said.

"But…" Cody tries to say until Riku puts his hand on his shoulder and he shook his head.

Davis ran towards Meta Knight and slashed him, but he quickly jumped back and slashed Davis several times.

"How is this guy so fast?" Davis wondered.

Then he casted Thundaga, but Meta Knight jumped back and used Mach Tornado, blasting Davis away, he manages to recover in midair and he uses Spark Dive and Aerial Slam. But Meta Knight comes flying, then Davis swung his Keyblade as the Digidestined clashed weapons several times until Davis managed to duck one attack and kick Meta Knight.

'What Riku will do?' Davis thought as he remembers the fight skills from Riku.

He used Blizzarga Pursuit on Meta Knight, he manages to slash him again, but Davis dodged and used Graviga on Meta Knight, then surprisingly he used Zantetsuken to finish off Meta Knight.

_***ENDS***_

"How you learned so fast?" Riku asked.

"I only learned from you." Davis said putting his hands behind of his head.

Meta Knight got up and chuckled. "I seem to have underestimated your power. What is your name, kid?"

"Davis." Davis introduced.

"I'm Riku." Riku introduced.

"Yolei." Yolei introduced.

"And I'm Cody." Cody introduced.

"What you four brings you here?" Meta Knight asked.

"This planet like other neighbor planets of Pop Star are Sleeping Worlds." Riku said.

"I see… So, you can be able to unlock them." Meta Knight said.

"What brought you here, Meta Knight?" Cody asked.

"I got the Dream Stars for summon Galactic Nova and wish challenge the most powerful warrior in the galaxy." Meta Knight answered.

"And, how is he?" Yolei asked.

"We will find out just now." Meta Knight said and used the Dream Stars that which makes appear the Galactic Nova.

"Whoa!" Davis, Yolei and Cody exclaimed.

"It's too bigger!" Cody said.

"READY. I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH." The Galactic Nova said.

"My one wish is to become stronger… So, I wish to fight the greatest warrior in the galaxy!" Meta Knight said.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Riku whispered.

"OK. YOU WILL NOW FIGHT A WARRIOR WHO WAS SEALED AWAY FOR FEAR HIS POWER WAS TOO GREAT… I WILL SUMMON THIS GREAT WARRIOR ONCE MORE… 3… 2… 1… GO!" Galactic Nova said.

Then from a blackhole a figure like Meta Knight appears, but its color is pink, and it has angel wings.

"Who dares to woke up Galacta Knight!?" The knight called Galacta Knight said in a threatening tone, that makes Yolei shiver in fear.

"Me, and I come to challenge you!" Meta Knight said.

"Very well, but that can be your last battle against me!" Galacta Knight said and both knights took flight.

"Let's follow them." Davis said and the other nodded.

In a field made of sturdy crystals, Meta and Galacta Knight were fighting in a furious sword fight. Riku and company managed to arrive.

"I will the infinite power!" Galacta Knight said trying to slash Meta Knight who jumps avoiding the attack.

"I see a sad old warrior with a dark heart." Riku said.

"You're wrong!" Galacta Knight said and notices Riku and the others. Then Ansem and Young Xehanort appeared behind of the quartet.

"You're Ansem! Why are you here?" Riku asked taking a fight position like everyone.

"Your best friend is never far." Young Xehanort said.

"So sad. The cost of yielding to the darkness. You could write a book about that. But I embraced the darkness and unless you four hurry up and learn to do the same, your story will end just like this." Ansem said glaring at the four heroes.

"I walk the road to dawn!" Riku said summoning his Way to Dawn.

"I believe in my own courage and my friends!" Davis said summoning his Keyblade.

"I protect sincerely those that I love!" Yolei said summoning her Keyblade.

"And I believe in myself!" Cody said summoning his Keyblade.

"Still afraid of the dark, I see." Young Xehanort said then he and Ansem go at the dark corridor.

"Hey, we don't have finished!" Davis said.

"But in this world, I finished here." Ansem said and disappears in the dark corridor.

"Wait!" Cody yelled but the dark corridor is gone.

"They think we're afraid of the dark?" Riku asked.

"I'm not scared! Not while we have our Keyblades!" Davis said.

"I think that we must help Meta Knight." Yolei said.

"Yeah, he will guide us to the light!" Cody said.

Back with Meta Knight who is panting, and he is injured.

"Pathetic… I was waiting you someone stronger, but your luck ends here." Galacta Knight said. Then he prepares to give the ending blow until he was stopped by Riku using Way to Dawn. "What!?"

_***LANDIA BATTLE (KIRBY'S: RETURN TO DREAMLAND)***_

"We won't let you hurt him!" Riku said. The others checked Meta Knight.

"We're here to help you." Davis said.

"He is too strong…" Meta Knight said weakly.

"Us too." Cody said.

Then Galacta Knight tries to slash Riku but he avoids in time.

"Those swords are interesting… Keyblades. The first time that I'm seeing them, I wonder if you four don't change your minds… Once I defeat you four." Galacta Knight said getting ready to fight.

Galacta Knight starts to fire energy knifes at the four who dodge the attack, Davis casts Thundaga but the knight blocked with his shield and slashed Davis, as he was distracted Riku attacked him with Fire Edge and Cody casted Balloons at Galacta Knight, then he jumps swinging his sword horizontally and fires a sharpen wave at the group but Yolei casts Reflega returning the attack at Galacta Knight and he quickly starts to spin himself creating a wind tornado and hit everyone. Riku casted Curaga to heal everyone.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked them.

"Only a bit hurt." Cody said getting up.

"Damn it…" Davis grunted.

"Look out!" Yolei said.

Galacta Knight in his tornado tries to stab his sword but they dodged the attack in time, then Riku summons the Komory Bat Spirit and it fires sonic waves to stun Galacta Knight. Davis took the chance Fire Dash, followed by a Thunder Raid of Cody, Blizzarga of Yolei and Dark Firaga of Riku. After the attack Galacta Knight got up and swings his sword violently.

"It's time to unleash my true power!" Galacta Knight shouted as an aura surrounded him.

_***GALACTA KNIGHT'S THEME (KIRBY'S: RETURN TO DREAMLAND)***_

"Here he comes!" Davis said.

Galacta Knight starts to fire white thunders at the group and they barely avoided his attack. Galacta Knight lands and tries to slash them but they dodged again, then Davis uses Water Strike while Riku casts Triple Firaga in Galacta Knight, followed by vertical slashes of Yolei and Cody. Galacta Knight took flight again, his raises his sword and fired a deadly light beam at the group as they were dodging the attack.

"How much long?" Yolei asked.

"Only we must keep going." Riku said.

Galacta Knight fires energy knives again as Yolei and Riku casted Reflega to return the attack back at Galacta Knight who takes flight again and fired a storm of knives of energy, but they managed to swing every knife avoiding to be hurt, then Galacta Knight lands and realizes a spin attack with his sword, then Riku uses Dark Raid and strikes Galacta Knight, who took flight again after the attack and he fires white thunders but they dodged again.

"Take this!" Galacta Knight said firing sharpen waves at the group. But Davis manages to avoid them as he was running towards him.

"It's my turn!" Davis said and realizes Quick Blitz on Galacta Knight.

"Fire!" Davis and Riku casted the Firaga spell, one normal and other dark got merged and finish off Galacta Knight.

_***ENDS***_

After the attack, Galacta Knight feels unstable and starts to crash in several places and he finally explodes.

"We did it!" Davis said jumping. Riku laughs by that.

"Just like Sora." Riku said. Then Davis rubs his head in embarrassment.

"I see that your great power is the teamwork." Meta Knight said who got up.

"Yes." Cody said.

"We were speaking from…" Yolei was saying.

"Personal experience." Riku completed.

"I hope that we meet again, pronto." Meta Knight said.

"Likewise." Davis said.

"But you three have much to learn." Meta Knight said at the three Digidestined.

"Right." Cody nodded. And Meta Knight takes flight back at Pop Star.

Then they start to think about Ansem.

"We know the road our hearts walk." Riku said.

"And we'll following that path!" Yolei said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears and Davis, Yolei, Cody and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

_Pop Star: Onion Ocean_

In the recent time, Tiff has defeated a huge crimson whale that wears a sailor suit and holds a small brown pipe in its mouth. Meta Knight watched.

"I made it… What is my next opponent?" Tiff asked.

"You were awesome, but you still need more to become in a true Keyblade Master." Meta Knight said.

Then they keep continuing.

* * *

_Flashback in Twilight Town_

In a flashback, Axel, Xion and Roxas were sat and having ice cream in the tower of Twilight Town.

"Axel." Xion said. She turned away.

"You still mad?" Roxas said.

"Maybe. I don't know." Xion said.

"You remember your past?" Axel said.

"No." Xion said. "All I remember was being in a town, alone, and then just disappearing."

"She needs you; you know?" Roxas said.

"You mean, Kari?" Xion said.

"Yeah." Axel said.

"But. I just don't know what to do." Xion said.

"I think... You should help her." Roxas said.

"But..." Xion said.

"C'mon. Just be with her Xion." Axel said.

"I just don't feel right about this." Xion said.

"Well, first of all, you're feeling." Roxas said. "You really do have a heart, don't you?" Xion gasped.

"Yeah, so you're meant for her." Axel said. "You were getting worried for nothing. You're really a real nobody. I mean, that could be bad, but, at least, you exist."

"Yeah. In Kari's heart." Xion said. Axel passed on an ice cream stick to her. "It's been so long since we did this."

"Yeah. True." Roxas said. "Really brings back the days. We talked; we laughed and eat ice cream every day after work."

"Yeah. Before then, I didn't know who I was." Xion said. "I knew Xemnas made me out of memories of Sora, but I was never even created by him. I was created by Kari."

"How come Xemnas did that?" Axel said. "He must have known that you were a nobody."

"Yeah. Maybe..." Xion started.

"What?" Roxas said.

"Never mind." Xion said. "I'm sure that Kari will find out."

"Yeah. True." Roxas said. "You are her."

"Kari's waiting for me." Xion said.

"Yeah. She needs you. The Keyblade of the Digidestined is too." Axel said. He took a bite out of the ice cream. "Whoa. This is salty." They sat there for a long time.

"I know we will always be together." Xion said as they started to shine. "Always."

"Yeah." Roxas said. "Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye." Xion said. "We'll see each other again. I know it."

"That's a promise, I will absolutely memorize." Axel said.

"Yeah." Roxas said.

"Best friends forever." Axel said.

The flashback ended.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Computer Room_

Then Axel wakes up.

'Where… What happened to me? Roxas? Xion?' Axel wondered. He then looked at a window, seeing his reflection. 'That's me…' He then turned around to see few others down on the ground. 'Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo…'

Axel then looked back and then saw a tear dropping below his eye totally gone.

"We're people again…" Axel said, then he glanced at Aeleus struggling to get up. "But the only ones who joined the Organization here. I guess Xehanort doesn't count, but where are Braig and… Isa?"

* * *

_Traverse Town: Second District_

Luke was still searching clues in this new place for him.

"Where is Pluto?" Luke said.

Then he noticed two little robots walking, one was like a little person with a plug and cable as a tail and the other is like a TV.

"Someone of you two know where goes Pluto?" Luke asked.

"Sorry." The mini human robot said.

"But no." The robot-like TV said. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Luke. And you two?" Luke said.

"Chibi-Robo." Chibi Robo introduced.

"And Telly Vision." Telly Vision introduced.

"And trying to search, Caleb. It's my little brother. Have you seen him?" Luke said but they shook their heads. "Thanks anyway."

"If you want it, I can help you." Chibi Robo said.

"Ok, why not?" Luke said accepting his help.

"See you, Chibi." Telly Vision said.

Then they start to walk through the place.

* * *

_Third District_

They are walking by other part of Traverse Town.

"Why are you searching Caleb?" Chibi asked.

"I was separated of him, like my parents to, when the King Vampire was destroying everything in his path. After that I was forced to follow a dark path and I ended in the Dark Realm. But thanks to Caleb, he remembered, and I returned at the Light Realm." Luke explains.

"You asked at the people from here?" Chibi asked.

"I did that, but nobody had seen him. He is the only of my family." Luke said.

Then he notices an anthropomorphic female dog dressed as secretary (she appeared to be a breed of Shih Tzu).

"Excuse me? Have you seen Caleb?" Luke asked her.

"Sorry, but no. I'm Isabelle and you?" The dog called Isabelle said.

"Luke and this little one is Chibi Robo." Luke introduced.

"Nice to meet you. What brings you here?" Isabelle said.

"Well, honestly I'm not from this world. I come from other world." Luke said.

"Me too. Long time ago, my world was plunged into darkness, but it was restored by a boy with a Keyblade called Sora." Isabelle said.

"I heard rumors about him too." Chibi said.

"Is about Sora or Caleb?" Luke said.

"I'm talking about Sora. Why?" Isabelle said.

"I only try to rejoin with my little brother, he is the only survivor of my family. But I don't know how arrive where he lives now." Luke said.

"Maybe I can help you." A voice said who reveals as an anthropomorphic mouse with an outfit similar at Sora.

"Who is that mouse?" Luke asked.

"He is Mickey Mouse." Isabelle replied.

"How do you know him?" Luke asked.

"He is very popular." Isabelle said.

"Ok, Mickey. Can you help me how I can arrive to see my little brother Caleb?" Luke said.

"Yup. But first we must come to see the Master Yen Sid. There you can ask him everything to find your brother." Mickey said.

"Alright. Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Isabelle." Luke said.

"Likewise." Isabelle said and walks.

"Can you tell us where's Yen Sid?" Chibi asked.

"Right, lead the way." Mickey said.

He starts to walk as Luke with Chibi starts to follow him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_I used that world, because every planet that you visits in Milky Way Wishes from Kirby Super Star and its remake for DS, is a world. But the only that I used is the halfmoon._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Chaos in Hyrule

_Hyrule: Valley of Seers_

The group of Sora appeared in a valley that has many curving trees, the sky is crimson and there are ruins all over.

"Where are we?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, but it seems familiar." Sora said. Then Caleb noticed a sphere of light appearing not far from there and recognized Link and Zelda. The only difference is Zelda wearing a different dress and Link has a blue scarf around his neck.

"Wait… Link and Zelda. But they're different." Caleb said.

"What's wrong?" TK asked.

"I think that we're in Hyrule." Caleb replied.

"Really?" Joe asked.

"Hey! This place is not appropriate for kids!" A woman in tan skin, has white hair, wearing blue, and has a red marking on her face told them.

"But we arrived here right now." Mimi said.

"What's happening Impa?" Zelda asked coming at the group. She came in company of more people, some familiar faces are Darunia, Ruto and Midna.

A young woman with light blue hair that's tied to a ponytail at the right side by a red ribbon, wearing white clothing, and carrying a book.

A young girl with blonde hair tied to pigtails, wearing a dress with some bug designs on it, and carrying a basket and a parasol.

And a feminine figure that's blue on one side while the other is violet, has a blue diamond on its chest, and wearing what looks like a dress.

"I found those children saying that they just appeared here." The woman called Impa said.

"You all must not be here; this place is dangerous." Zelda said.

"But we can take care by ourselves." Kari said summoning her Keyblade shocking at the group from Hyrule.

"It can't be…!" The blue-haired girl said in shock.

"What's wrong Lana?" Link asked at the girl called Lana.

"It's the Keyblade. The same weapon that defeated the Demon Lord in Era of Time. Like those children who defeated the Demon Lord in the Wind Waker Era. And that boy is the same who defeated the Usurper King." Lana said recognizing them, whose helped different Links from different Eras.

"But how they know about us!?" Caleb asked in surprise.

"I only remember me with Luigi and Yoshi battling against Ganondorf and the Majora Mask too." Sora said.

"We remember that we joined forces with a cartoonish version of Link, and I defeated Ganondorf by myself." TK said.

"And I remember that I met Midna and Link from the Twilight Era and we managed to defeat Zant and Ganondorf too." Caleb said.

Link blinked. "Uh… What are you talking about? I actually managed to restore the Skyward Era; I got the Master Sword to defeat Cia. I didn't see you or the children battling with us." The words of Link make Caleb, Sora and Digidestined fall anime style as Prime sighs.

"Can you tell us your names, please?" The girl with the umbrella asked as the others got up.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Caleb's my name. Got it memorized." Caleb said impersonating Axel.

"I'm Tai." Tai introduced as the others Digidestined did the same.

"Matt."

"Sora but call me Sor."

"Izzy."

"Mimi."

"Joe."

"TK."

"Kari."

"And I'm Sonic Prime. But please call me Prime." Prime introduced.

"I'm Link." Link introduced.

"I'm Proxi." A fairy called Proxi popped out of Link.

"Princess Zelda." Zelda introduced.

"Impa." Impa introduced.

"Lana." Lana introduced.

"Princess Ruto." Ruto introduced.

"Midna." Midna introduced.

"I'm Fi." Fi introduced.

"Agitha, a pleasure to meet you all." Agitha said.

"Darunia, nice to meet you brothers and sisters." Darunia said.

"Brothers?" Matt said awkwardly.

"And sisters?" Sor said awkwardly.

"This is his way of speaking." Ruto said. Then Proxi flies too close of Kari making her sneeze.

"Bless you, Kari." TK said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks TK." Kari said blushing.

"I can I feel the light in that girl." Proxi said.

"Me too." Zelda said.

"She can have a special power." Fi said.

"I have a question. Who is Cia?" Caleb asked.

"She's my dark side." Lana replied.

"WHAT!?" The Digidestined exclaimed.

"Whoa… Time out… Dark side!?" Tai exclaimed.

"You heard me, Tai. Dark side." Lana nodded.

"Well when you put it that way…" Ruto said. "I guess we have no choice but to eliminate your dark side."

"If we work together, we can eliminate Lana's dark side." Fi suggested.

"Fi got a point. We need to work together." Prime said.

"What in the world do you think you are prattling on about?" A female voice said revealing as a sorcerer in black outfit and her face is just like Lana.

"Cia!" Link said.

"Why her face is just like Lana?" Kari asked.

"So, now the Chosen of the Triforce of Courage has brought children that helped the same hero in different timelines. Sora helping the Hero of Time, like those Digidestined and Aura Knight helping the Hero of Winds and the Hero of Balance helping the Hero of Twilight." Cia said making shock at the main group.

"What!?" Caleb, Sora and Digidestined exclaimed.

"How she know about us!?" Matt asked.

"Good question blondy. All this time I was watching Link through every timeline and by surprise I found those Chosen by the Keyblade helping in different timelines." Cia said.

"Even if you saw in different timelines on Hyrule, we're not scared of you." Caleb said in determination. Then Cia notices something in Kari.

"Heh… I can feel the light in that girl too." Cia said trying to touch Kari, but she slaps her hand away. "Tell me girl. Are you one of the Princess of Heart, right?"

"But how!?" Kari exclaimed.

"I can feel your light and you are the key for take over the world." Cia said.

"Never!" Kari said summoning her Keyblade.

"You better must stay away of my sister!" Tai said summoning his Keyblade, everyone did the same.

"Well, you don't give other choice." Cia said and teleports.

"Where is she?" TK asked.

"I think that the battle has started now." Proxi said. Then much enemies were coming, ones like skeletons, others like lizards and ghosts with ice powers.

_***ECLIPSE OF THE MOON (HYRULE WARRIORS)***_

"Let's do this together!" Sora said and they nodded and go for different paths.

"The darkness courses through my veins… The Hyrulean Forces and Keyblade Wielders are but playthings to me!" Cia said in the altar. Then a dark aura starts to surround the enemies making them stronger.

"The sanctums have been taken over, locking their power away! That's the monsters' secret!" Lana said.

"If we make for the sanctum, we can take back the sacred power!" Zelda said.

"By the end of this battle, Cia will be no more… May we bring glory to Hyrule!" Impa said.

The battle has started between the heroes and the dark troops, Caleb started with Double Strike Raid in the skeletons, Prime grabbed one the Lizard called 'Dinolfos' by the head and slammed him to the ground and performs kicks until finish it, Sora used Triple Firaga in the Ice Poe and finished it so easy. As the others were advancing the Dream Eaters were appearing, Kooma Pandas new ones like jesters called 'Jestabocky', but every enemy were finished by slashes or spells.

"It's cute how you all believe you can defeat me… But I won't find it cute much longer!" Cia said. As more of her troops and Dream Eaters are advancing towards Zelda.

"Oh no! The enemy is going after Princess Zelda!" Proxi said.

"Me and Caleb will protect her!" Sora said.

"Right!" Caleb nodded.

Then they go to defeat the enemies going towards Zelda, as they were fighting, they discovered the East Sanctum.

"Do you see from where the evil power rises? A sanctum must be located there." Zelda said.

"Yeah, I noticed it." Caleb said.

Then they fought for take over the sanctum and the rest is dealing with the enemies.

"I can confirm sanctums in the east and west. Shall we attack the nearest?" Fi said.

"Let's go." TK said. Sor and Matt nodded going at the West Sanctum.

With Kari and Tai, they're defeating dark troops in the south of the place until Kari noticed a purple light.

"I think that I found other sanctum!" Kari said.

"Let's take it!" Tai said.

"Are you getting bored? Let me help with that! Second unit, advance!" Cia said and more enemies were coming.

"Only those enemies will waste our time!" Mimi complained.

"We must keep going without complaining!" Midna said.

The heroes keep defeating enemies, until the three sanctums were captured.

"We made it." Kari said.

"Now the evil troops are weak." Caleb said.

"That seemed too easy…" Prime said not sure.

In the top Cia was focusing into an orb until shattered in pieces and she says annoyed. "Allow me to teach you a lesson!"

Then a dark aura surrounded Cia and fires dark spheres. As Lana landed, she notices a portal made by that dark sphere. Kari noticed the dark aura.

"Huh!?" Kari said then she gaps in pain and grabs her head.

_***FACE A CRISIS (HYRULE WARRIORS)***_

"Kari!? What's wrong!?" Tai asked her in concern.

"That was the work of Cia?" Prime wondered.

"Her soul has been corrupted… And all just to pursue ultimate power…" Zelda said in worry.

"Listen troops, go by the little girl of the Hyrule troops and capture her!" Cia ordered.

"Uh-oh…" TK said.

"Let's protect her together!" Prime said as everyone goes to protect Kari. They were near of the ruins.

As the enemies were coming, they're being defeated by the Keyblade Skills from the Digidestined, Sora summoned some Dream Eaters in their Spirit Forms to defeat the enemies. Link slashed some enemies and fired a sword beam from his sword (combo YYX from Master Sword), Zelda attacked with a Light Bow (Special Attack from Rapier weapon), Impa attack rapidly with giant blades made of water (combo YYYYYX from Giant Blade weapon), Lana creates an electric wall into the enemies (combo YYX with Book of Sorcery weapon) and she quickly rushed to the electric wall and does a lunging kick at it, leaping into the air and launching a blast downwards, which destroyed the wall (hitting X after that combo). Agitha summoned a rhino beetle to defeat the enemies (combo YYX), Ruto created a pool of water to knock out the enemies (combo YYX), Darunia attacks throwing a magma boulder (combo YYYYYX), Midna fired a dark orb from her hair (Special Attack), and Fi turns into her sword form, the Goddess Blade, and uppercuts the enemies before performing a dive to send then few feet away (combo YX).

"Prime, catch!" Caleb said throwing his Light Keyblade.

"Got it!" Prime said grabbing the Light Keyblade and used it to defeat the enemies. After use it a time, the Keyblade returns at his respective wielder. Back in the top of the ruins.

"Volga, would you like a taste of my power? You can borrow it if you promise to play nice!" Cia smirked sinisterly.

Then a human-hybrid dragon in red armor appeared roaring with a dark aura surrounding him.

"I can feel darkness on him too." Kari said trying to get up.

"Careful. The dragon knight's power has grown considerably." Impa warned them as Volga was coming close.

"I will deal with him!" Caleb said running towards Volga.

"I'm coming too!" Sora said.

As they were realizing Rising Sun, their attacks can't flinch Volga and he fires a flamethrower that knocked them painfully (combo YYYX).

"Ugh…" Caleb gasped in pain by a burnt in his left arm.

Volga was coming to attack again, until Prime sent a flying kick in him but nothing flinched him, Volga attacked again but Prime continues avoiding.

'He's too strong!' Sonic Prime thought. Then the others come to help. "No, wait!"

But it was too late, then Volga realizes an attack that which creates a fiery rush that hits everyone, especially Prime (Special Attack).

"It can't be…" Joe said in disbelief.

"He's knocking one by one…" Matt said.

"With that dark aura he is stronger." Izzy said.

"He's coming to us!" Sor exclaimed.

"We must protect Kari!" Tai said and they nodded.

The 6 Digidestined tried to stop Volga but he fires sword beams from a claw and knocked them (combo YYX). Then he comes at TK and Kari.

"Oh no…!" Kari said scared.

"He is too powerful…!" TK said.

They tried to block but the attacks from Volga were too strong. Enough for break their guard, then Volga hits TK too and crashes in a tree.

"TK!" Kari said in worry.

"Ruarrrgh! Prepare to meet your fate!" Volga roared and he comes to Kari and grabs her by the neck.

"Can you really take pleasure from resorting to dark powers to win your battles?" Kari struggled in speak.

"Ha… I won't let a little girl mock me!" Volga said and slashed her, and she crashed painfully in a stone wall. Her body has scrapes and bruises.

"Kari!" Sora, Caleb, Prime and Digidestined exclaimed. But she manages to get up despite her injuries.

"Open your eyes! You're warrior, not a puppet for darkness!" Kari yelled.

"No… NO! I won't be ruled by darkness!" Volga yelled and the dark aura disappears of him.

"Woah!" Caleb said amazed how Kari convinced the dragon knight.

"This battle is nearly at an end… Now let me show you how a true warrior finishes a fight!" Volga said.

"We must finish this." Prime said. Kari tries to continue but she couldn't by her injuries.

"My turn!" Sora said and slashed Volga with his Kingdom Key.

"Heal!" Caleb casted Ultima Curaga and healed everyone.

"We must continue! Sora needs our help!" Prime said. They nodded.

Sora used Fire Raid on Volga followed by casting Tornado. Then he casts Protecga, but Volga was really strong for break the spell. When Volga was going to attack again, Caleb used Icy Strike Raid for immobilize him.

"This is our chance!" Tai said.

Then Sora summons a Kooma Panda Spirit to punch Volga, followed by a Fire Edge from Tai and Kari, followed by cast called 'Star-storm' from TK and Matt, Sor and Izzy realized flow-motion moves, Mimi and Joe realized Strike Raid. And surprisingly, Prime wields the Master Sword borrowed from Link and slashed Volga several times and finished him (Weak Point Smash from Link with the Master Sword).

"I lose, but I do so without regrets…" Volga said kneeling.

"Volga lost? Well of course he did… I'm surrounded by failures!" Cia said angrily. Finally, Volga passes out.

"Only remains Cia." Sora said.

"Right!" Kari and TK nodded. Then they go to confront Cia. Prime returns the Master Sword at Link.

* * *

_Valley of Seers: Ruins_

Everyone gathered facing Cia.

"You're finished, Cia!" Caleb pointing one Keyblade to her.

"Argh… You will die!" Cia growled.

_***ECLIPSE OF THE MOON GT (HYRULE WARRIORS)***_

"Cia… No more… please…" Lana said.

"We don't have other choice! We must defeat her!" Prime said.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? A boy with a key, 8 irritating brats, a rebel teenager and a filthy blue rat! Try disappearing!" Cia said. Despite call 'him' at Sonic Prime, he keeps seriously.

"Please stop this before you get hurt." Kari said.

"It's YOU, who should be more concerned for your safety!" Cia said as she takes out a scepter. "This ends now!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Sora said.

"You'll regret this!" Caleb said.

"Let's go!" TK said.

Kari, TK and Zelda ran to Cia and slashed her, but Cia blocked with her scepter and countered by firing shots at them (combo YYX), knocking them away, and then Midna grabbed her with her hair and threw her to Darunia who slammed her away using his hammer.

"Thunder!" Izzy and Sor casted Thundaga on Cia.

"Heh, it'll take more than that." Cia smirked.

Then she slammed her scepter on the ground, making a shockwave (combo YX) to send Sor, Izzy, Darunia and Midna flying off.

"Freeze!" Caleb and Sora yelled, using Blizzarga, but Cia quickly avoided it as she ran right to them.

But Prime got in the way and kicked her away, then Lana fired electricity at Cia, then Fi flew to Cia, turning into a sword as Link grabbed her and slashed her several times with Mimi and Joe, then Fi transformed back to normal.

"BUGS! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Agitha yelled as several giant Stag Beetles rampaged Cia, but she used her shockwave to knock them away. "You have no respect for bugs, do you!?"

Tai and Matt jumped and slashed down Cia, she recovers ready to attack again until Impa slashed her with her Giant Blade as Darunia rolled over to Cia and knocked her away to Ruto who trapped her in a water prison and then the eight Digidestined casted Thundaga, as Cia screamed in pain while Ruto let her go.

"Here I come!" Caleb said.

He realizes Pure Drive and strikes three times, followed by Aero Slide, he uses Thunder Surge and he fires light and dark shots on Cia. Then Link slashed Cia several times and Prime realizes a gyro kick in the dark sorcerer, followed by a punch of Midna, sending her to Sora who used Aerial Slam and then Darunia jumped with Sora and they knocked her down to the ground together as Lana zapped Cia again. Kari slashed Cia after she got up.

"ENOUGH!" Cia yelled slamming her scepter on the ground to make a shockwave big enough to send everyone to the walls.

"That happens when I make anger a villain…" Caleb said in pain.

"I've had enough of you." Cia said panting. "Now… it's time I finished you."

"Heal!" Kari casted Curaga on all of them. "No… We're not done yet."

Then the Light's Wielder ran towards Cia and uses Rainbow Surge to strike her as TK attacked casting Balloons and sent over to Darunia who used a powerful uppercut to send her flying in the air, and then Fi flew up and slashed her down as Midna slammed Cia into a wall where she is attacked by Meow Wow summoned by Sora, then Cia was attacked by light arrow of Zelda while Ruto conjured up a water orb and threw it to Cia and then Link pulled Cia and he was slashed by Impa.

"Grr…" Cia growled.

"Tai, catch!" Link throwed the Master at the Courage's Wielder and grabbed the Master Sword.

"I knew it." Caleb said. Then Tai gave ending blow in Cia.

"Argh…!" Cia screamed in pain.

_***ENDS***_

After the attack, the Master Sword was returned to Link. Cia felled to the ground, then Lana approaches to her.

"Lana… I thought this is what you wanted…" Cia said.

"Cia…" Lana said.

"We've seen how this end… And we both know… hH doesn't choose you… How do you do it… Knowing you get left behind…?" Cia asked. Lana turns at the others in concern.

"You don't always get the person you think you deserve…and I can live with that." Lana said.

"You always were my… better half…" Cia said and vanishes completely. Then Lana's hand glowed brightly as she looked to see the Triforce of Power in her hand as she smiled, then she turns at everyone.

"Thank you, everyone." Lana smiled.

Everyone smiled at her. Lana sealed the portal called 'Gate of Souls'.

* * *

_Valley of Seers_

Everyone gathered in one place where Lana uses her book to cast a spell and summons three portals.

"It's time for you to go at your original timelines." Lana said.

"Alright." Darunia nodded. "But before I do…"

He chuckled and gave everyone a death hug before heading off with Ruto.

"Agh… now I know you feel…" Zelda muttered.

"Yeah…" Link muttered.

"That's that. See you guys next crisis!" Midna said.

"Yeah. Take care, everyone." TK said.

"Thank you all so much for helping us." Kari said as Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Agitha, and Fi return to their eras and the portals disappear.

"Now, it's time for Hyrule to be back in order." Lana said as she, Link, and Zelda use the Triforce to make the Time, Twilight, and Sky eras disappear and bring Hyrule back to its original state. "Things should be as they were, and now, I must go." Lana said as she starts to leave.

"Lana…wait! Will we meet again?" Sora asked.

"…Goodbye." Lana said as she walks away.

The main group said goodbye at Zelda, Link and Impa too.

"I didn't get it." Sora said. "Why didn't Link and Zelda recognize me?"

"You are such an idiot." Young Xehanort's voice said as he got up and saw him walking to him. "There's an obvious reason why Link and Zelda didn't recognize you in the first place."

"And why's that? Do they have amnesia?" Sora asked.

"It's not amnesia." Another voice said as Sora turned to see Xemnas walking up to him.

"Xemnas?!" The Digidestined, Sora and Caleb said.

"You must be Xemnas." Prime said seriously.

"I didn't see you before." Xemnas said at Prime and turn his attention of the children. "They didn't recognize you because you're in another timeline."

"Timeline?" Sora asked.

"Just like in Twilight Princess timeline that I was before." Caleb said.

"Yes, the Link and Zelda you knew was in the Twilight Princess timeline. This is the Hyrule Warriors timeline. Didn't you know that?" Xemnas said.

"That means that the Link that we saw is from another timeline." Izzy said referring at Toon Link from the Wind Waker Timeline.

Xemnas chuckled. "You see, there are multiple Zelda worlds besides Wind Waker and this one."

"Are you serious?!" Sora asked.

"Yes. Link to the Past, Spirit Tracks, Skyward Sword, and many more. Each timeline you go to, the Link and Zelda of that world will not recognize you. They may seem alike, but they have no memory of you." Xemnas explained.

Sora sweat dropped. "So... I was getting nowhere with them?"

"That is correct." Xemnas nodded before opening a portal. "And to think...you were being smart when we battled." He said before walking in.

Young Xehanort sighed to himself. "I honestly can't believe you thought that was the same Link and Zelda." He muttered before walking into the portal.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears, then the Keyblade Wielders use their Keyblades to unlock the keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

_Ganon's Tower_

In the alter world of Hyrule, Riku and company arrived at Hyrule Field but everything in the field looks ruined and the skies are reddish while the castle itself is in ruins while a giant sword on it.

"What happened here…?" Yolei said in sorrow and covered her mouth.

"That is Hyrule?" Davis said recognizing the place.

"Ganondorf did something terrible in this world." Riku said gritting his right hand.

"But how you know this place, Davis?" Cody asked.

"Well, I played the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time." Davis said.

"Hey!" A female voice called revealing as Impa who is coming with Link, Zelda, Lana, Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Agitha and Fi. "You four mustn't be here!"

"What happened here?" Yolei asked.

"Ganondorf captured the castle." Zelda said worried.

"It's worse than we imagined." Cody said.

"Damn Ganondorf!" Davis said angered.

"Cool down Davis. We're taking it back." Riku said.

"Yes. Hyrule must be taken back from Ganondorf! The time has come for the light to return." Zelda said. Proxi appeared flying near of Davis.

"Davis, right?" Proxi asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Davis said.

"Who are your friends?" Proxi asked.

"I'm Riku." Riku introduced.

"I'm Yolei." Yolei introduced.

"And my name is Cody." Cody introduced.

"I'm Link and this fairy is Proxi." Link said.

"Princess Zelda." Zelda introduced.

"Impa." Impa introduced.

"Lana." Lana introduced.

"Princess Ruto." Ruto introduced.

"Darunia. Nice to meet you brothers and sister." Darunia said and hugged the quartet.

"Brothers!?" Riku said in surprise.

"And sister!?" Yolei exclaimed.

"He always acts like this!" Davis said.

"We can't breathe!" Cody said. Then Darunia releases them.

'Only I knew Link, Zelda, Impa, Darunia and Ruto.' Davis thought as he tries to recover the breath.

"Sorry for that. Anyway, my name is Midna." Midna introduced.

"I'm Agitha." Agitha introduced.

"And I'm Fi." Fi introduced.

As Cody was trying to recover his breath after the hug of Darunia, he notices a person wearing a black coat who removes his hood revealing as Riku.

'Riku!? I can't be…!" Cody thought in shock, then he rubbed his eyes and Riku in black coat disappeared. "Huh!?"

As the team was preparing a strategy, Riku notices Cody a little disturbed. "What's wrong Cody?"

"Riku, I seen a person like you wearing a black coat." Cody replied. Then Riku put one hand on his shoulder.

"That was my dark side. I gave into the darkness once. Ever since, it's chased me around in one form or another. The Seeker of Darkness, who stole my body… A puppet replica pf the shadows in my heart… Now, I'm facing me." Riku said.

"Your dark side? Can you tell me more?" Cody asked.

"I'll like to share you, but we must focus in recover the castle of Hyrule." Riku said.

"Yes." Cody nodded. The Keyblade Wielders prepared their Keyblades.

The group make their way for the castle to find a way in but unknowing to them Ganondorf, but his hair is long, sees the group from the castle.

"So, the hero and the princess think they can take the castle back, and what's this? Four children are here! I'll have the pleasure of destroying them all!" Ganondorf said as he summons Stalmasters, Dinolfos, Stalfos and Dream Eaters too. "Go! Destroy them! Make sure nothing opposes my rule!" Ganondorf commanded.

As the group continue to make their way through the ruined field to make their way for the entrance to the castle but then the enemies confront the group.

"Back off!" Davis yelled.

"We don't have time for this!" Cody said as he slashes at Dream Eaters with his Keyblade.

"Let's hurry for the castle, otherwise, Hyrule will never again see the light of day." Ruto said.

"I know the way into the castle. We will have to destroy our way in." Zelda said.

"Then, let's go." Riku said.

"Right." Yolei nodded.

The group keep going for the castle while fighting off troops of Ganondorf until they later arrive at a castle wall and they find a crack on the wall.

"This must be it." Cody said.

"This is our chance!" Davis said.

Link throws a bomb at the cracked wall destroying it revealing a way.

"This way." Link said.

"Good. Now, we can go into the castle, and take it back!" Zelda said. They nodded and go.

In the castle Ganondorf watches this.

"Hehehehehe! Even if they found their way into the castle, it matters not! I have the full Triforce on my side, and neither hero, goddess, nor Key wretch can defeat me!" Ganondorf said.

The group make their way to enter the castle but then lightning starts coming down from the sky at the group who dodge.

"What's happening!?" Yolei exclaimed.

"Ganondorf has summoned lightning all over the place!" Lana said.

"Avoid the lightning and hurry into the castle." Zelda said.

"How will you save your precious castle if you have me to worry about?" A voice asked and the group see Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda and Link said.

"So, you're Ganondorf? Your reign's gonna end once and for all!" Davis said.

"Foolish boy! The thing that will end will be your lives. You may have triumphed over Zant and Ghirahim, but they have outlived their usefulness. With the castle under my power, I am stronger than before!" Ganondorf said.

"Not unless I take you on!" Impa said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"I will handle Ganondorf, Princess. Take back the castle!" Impa said.

"I'll help too!" Lana said.

"And us too!" Fi said.

"Impa… Lana… Everyone… Very well. Just don't overexert yourself." Zelda said.

"I can fight a Sheikha, and while you stood no chance against my power, little girl, you are welcome to try. Then, I'll destroy everything else that dares to oppose me." Ganondorf said.

"All of you go!" Impa said.

The group enter the castle and see how it looks ruined and deformed.

"Now, we must find the source of this evil, so I can destroy it and free this castle." Zelda said.

"Let's do it, and let's do it quickly." Yolei said.

The group make their way through the castle until they arrive at the source which is the tower and they see the evil sword.

"Now, to break this evil, and end this." Zelda said as she casts a spell on the source but just then the Dream Eaters appeared.

_***ECLIPSE OF THE WORLD (HYRULE WARRIORS)***_

"Not now." Cody said.

"We'll handle this. Zelda, focus on saving the castle." Midna said.

"Of course. Be careful." Zelda said.

Riku attacks casting Triple Blizzarga at the Dream Eaters, Davis realizes diagonal slash with his Keyblade, Yolei casts Deep Freeze, Cody uses Spark Dive, Darunia attacked using his hammer, Ruto sends water waves at the enemies, Midna was attacking the enemies using her hair, Agitha summons light bugs to defeat the enemies, Lana attacks with thunder spells, Link slashes the enemies with the Master Sword and Fi transform herself in a sword to defeat the enemies.

Zelda then finishes her spell and then the evil sword disappears from the castle and the castle is back under her control.

_***ENDS***_

Outside while Impa is fighting against Ganondorf who is gaining the upper hand he sees the castle being taken by the group.

"So, that is why you fought me alone. To distract me, while the fools could take back the castle, while I was away. Clever." Ganondorf said.

"It's done. The castle is back under our control!" Zelda said.

"Now, let's handle Ganondork, and make him wish he'd stay gone." Davis said.

"Ganondork!?" Riku, Cody and Yolei said and laughed a bit.

"Now let's end this." Midna said.

The group are back outside and confront Ganondorf.

"You fools have surprised me. To take back the castle from me. Still, the Triforce belongs to me! I will still destroy you." Ganondorf said.

"Think again!" Davis yelled as Link charges at Ganondorf to strike with the Master Sword but Ganondorf blocks the attack.

"You've suffered your own defeat, Link! Do not think you can defeat me." Ganondorf said but Riku gets behind and strikes with Way to Dawn sending him down. "Cursed Key boy! My true power has awakened! But it will be over…VERY SOON!"Ganondorf said as he uses the Triforce to unleash dark mist around him until later on the dark mist dissipates and it reveals a pig like monster.

_***ECLIPSE OF THE WORLD GT (HYRULE WARRIORS)***_

"Oh, no…!" Yolei said.

"What is that thing!?" Cody asked paralyzed in fear.

"He's Ganon!" Riku said.

"It's Ganondorf's demon form!" Zelda said.

"This is going to be hard..." Davis groaned.

Ganon charges at the group who dodge out the way, then Davis attacked with Strike Raid, Yolei casts Thunder Shot, Riku casts Dark Firaga and Cody casts Deep Freeze but Ganon wasn't flinched.

"Nothing can flinch him!" Cody said hopeless.

"I'm sure that he has a weak point." Davis said.

Ganon stars to create a fireball from his hand, until Link fired bombs and destroyed part of his golden gauntlet.

"Ganon probably has more tricks." Riku said.

Then Ganon used his other hand to fire an electric ball but they dodge again and Link fires an arrow using his bow and destroyed part of the other hand.

"Their attacks are based in the monsters that we defeated." Lana said.

"Look out!" Yolei exclaimed.

Ganon fires dark crimson lasers that hit everyone.

"Heal!" Riku casted Curaga healing everyone.

Ganon puts his arms in the ground and starts to fire seeds, but the Keyblade Wielders casted Reflega to reflect the attack and at the same time destroying the horns of Ganon.

"Those were the attacks of King Dodongo, Gohma and Manhandla." Proxi said.

"Only remains one!" Link said.

Then Ganon starts to levitate and spits flames from his mouth.

"Argorok, right! Use your hookshot!" Proxi said.

As the tail of Ganon starts to glow, Link pulled it with his hookshot until pull Ganon to the ground and break his tail with a fang included. But Ganon still standing up.

"That thing doesn't when give up!" Davis growled.

"Here, take the Light Arrows! Use them to deliver the finishing blow to Ganon!" Zelda said and she gives to Link a bow with Light Arrows.

"This is our chance!" Riku said.

"I put all my energy I've got into the arrows!" Darunia said.

"The Light Arrows can have all my energy too!" Midna said.

"Any magic I have left… The Light Arrows can have it!" Lana said.

"I, too, place my energy and trust in the Light Arrows. May they help us restore peace!" Zelda said.

"I'll give my energy in the Light Arrows." Cody said.

"Me too!" Yolei said.

"And me!" Davis said.

"You will need my energy too!" Riku said.

Then everyone gives their energies at the Light Arrows. As Ganon realizes a tackle, they dodged and Link fired a Light Arrow into the head of Ganon, stunning him by the attack.

"Everyone attack!" Davis yelled.

Riku uses Aerial Slam in Ganon, Cody attacks with Earth Strike, Yolei attacks casting Triple Firaga, Lana creates electric walls where she jumps and explode those walls and damaged Ganon, Zelda fires her own Light Arrows in the oversized warthog, Impa performs a big slash with her Giant Blade, Darunia attacks using his hammer, Ruto creates a water vortex, Agitha makes appear butterfly wings on her and fires a tornado on Ganon, Midna fires a dark green sphere into Ganon, Fi transforms into Goddess Blade, she swings at 360 degree and stabs into the ground (every Special Attack from Hyrule Warriors).

"Urgh… I have to give them credit…" Ganon said panting.

"Now Davis!" Link said.

"Understood!" Davis nodded.

"Why… Why do they keep resisting me…? Why don't just give up…?" Ganon said.

"Victory is a step away! Finish him!" Zelda said.

Then Davis and Link run towards Ganon, they realized and uppercut with their respective swords in Ganon, they jumped and stabbed Keyblade and Master Sword in the forehead of Ganon, that which the purple jewel was destroyed as Ganon roared in pain.

_***ENDS***_

Ganon was extremely weak to walk that he felled to the ground. Just then the Triforce begins to leave him.

"He is finished?" Davis asked.

"Not yet." Riku said.

The Triforce of Courage returns to Link while the Triforce of Wisdom returns to Zelda and the Triforce of Power returns to Lana. And they work together to use their Triforce while Davis, Yolei, Cody and Riku use the light of their Keyblades to unleash a powerful light striking Ganon. When the light strikes him and Ganon is now destroyed by the light which is causes a bright blind. Later on, the light dissipates, and the skies are no longer reddish and a bright sun shines in the sky upon the ruined field and the ruined castle.

"Is finally over." Davis said.

"Look." Cody said as they watched Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Agitha and Fi waving goodbye and they disappear.

"Well… that's that…" Riku muttered.

"Phew…" Yolei said.

"I'm tired…" Cody said sitting in the ground.

"Here, use this." Link said giving him a bottle with milk. "It'll make you feel better."

Cody nodded and drank the milk, feeling totally refreshed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Link smiled.

Zelda looked at her castle and sighed. "Well… I guess we got some rebuilding to do."

Then the Sleeping Keyhole appeared in front of the castle.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go." Riku said as they everyone aimed their Keyblades at the keyhole.

"We'll miss you. Stay safe." Lana said as they nodded.

They used their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

_Hyrule (Spirit Tracks): Castle – Throne Room_

A descendant of the Rito tribe called 'Medli' was in the throne room with Zelda II and Link from this era.

"Strangely I was dreaming about a boy with blue goggles and a headband. My grandma told me much about him, he is too brave." Medli said as she blushes too.

"Is has a connection with our ancestors in the past." Link asked at Zelda II.

"Probably yes. But this started when we discovered a weird pedestal." Zelda II said.

"There is other message in the pedestal." Medli said.

"Use the Song of the Chosen Light in the Temple of the Digidestined when the Lokomo Sword is stabbed in the stone, then the weapon will take a new form." Zelda II read the pedestal brought by her and Link.

"The Temple of the Digidestined?" Link asked.

"I think that we must go." Zelda II said.

They nodded and go at the place mentioned.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Ansem's Study_

"Where are they? I've turned this castle upside down." Axel said and he finds Ienzo and Aeleus and he asks. "Hey, are the other two still out cold?"

"Dilan and Even are conscious again but are still unstable. They're resting inside." Aeleus said.

"Gotcha. Well, guess I'll give the castle grounds a sweep." Axel said.

"Don't. If they were back, we would have found them by now." Aeleus told them.

"So do ya think they were blasted off to some other world, or what?" Axel asked.

"I highly doubt it." Ienzo replied. "When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place where it happened. And if that world is unavailable for whatever reason, a refuge is made for them in the realm between… a world called Delfino Plaza. They would be sent there. Or perhaps…"

"No, look, okay…" Axel interrupted him. "The fact is… We're here. We've been recompleted, right? So, they should be here too… Plain and simple."

"I agree, it is strange." Ienzo admitted.

Axel sighed. "What a drag. Could they have not been recompleted at all?"

"Well, you see…" Ienzo tries to say.

"Ah! Forget it." Axel interrupted Ienzo. "You know what? I'll bring them back myself."

"Huh? How, exactly?" Ienzo asked as Aeleus looked to Axel.

Axel sighed. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs."

* * *

_Mysterious Tower: Sorcerer's Loft_

By other part Luke, Chibi Robo and Mickey managed to arrive to the place where was a man in a large blue robe with gray beard. He was sitting in a green chair, with a rectangular desk in front of him. Mickey bows at him as Luke and Chibi did the same.

"I'm back, Master Yen Sid." Mickey said.

"Excuse me, you know where is my brother Caleb?" Luke asked.

"I know where is he, Luke." Yen Sid said. "He is a true Keyblade Master and he lives in a world with other eleven Keyblade Wielders."

"True Keyblade Master? Recently I got my Keyblade." Luke said.

"Yes, Caleb is training those new Keyblade Wielders in the Mark of Mastery. But I can feel a danger from other world that can put danger the other worlds." Yen Sid explained.

"You mean that there are more dangers after return at the Light Realm?" Luke said disappointed.

"Light Realm?" Chibi asked.

"You was in the Dark Realm as your brother has slept 1,000 years and he did a big travel to defeat powerful enemies." Yen Sid said and closes his eyes. "Now, as Keyblade Wielder you must protect all the worlds."

"I understand it…" Luke said. 'It's hard to believe that it passed 1,000 years after escape from the Dark Realm.'

"A powerful enemy worse than Mizrabel is making his return and allied with more. They're planning to attack Caleb or the Master of Balance." Yen Sid said.

"My little brother is danger? Who wants hunt him?" Luke asked in worry.

"His name is Xehanort and the other two allied with him are unknown, but they came from another world too." Yen Sid said.

"Master, tell me how I can arrive to the world where is my brother?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry, your heart is the key." Yen Sid said.

"I'm… The key." Luke said summoning his Keyblade and watched it.

"He is talking that you can use the Keyblade to travel to other worlds." Mickey said.

"I see… Thank you, Master." Luke said bowing to Yen Sid.

"May your heart be your guiding key." Yen Sid said. Luke and Chibi saluted and go outside of the tower.

"I hope that Luke can find his brother." Mickey said.

"Mickey." Yen Sid said as he turns to his master. "I'm afraid that Maleficent comes to another world and she can put in danger the princesses of heart."

"I was afraid of that too. By luck Donald and Goofy will search them." Mickey said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_I played Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition, for get ideas to this chapter. First it started in Wii U, then and spin-off for 3DS and finally a mix of both for the Nintendo Switch._


	6. Chapter 6

_I managed to mix the Grid from the original Dream Drop Distance with the anime of Mega Man Star Force and the game Mega Man EXE Operate Shooting Star (for Nintendo DS exclusive in Japan)._

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The EM Tech

_Echo Ridge City_

Caleb arrived into a city with circuits in the sky.

"This world feels digital too, especially by those clothes." Caleb said. He has a green body suit armor, excluding his head, metallic dark green boots, a helmet with a visor and has a kind of gloves in his hands. The Digidestined and Sora have the same suits like in the Battle Network.

"We appeared with the same suits as we were before in the Battle Network of Radiant Garden." Izzy said.

"We're again in the Battle Network?" TK asked.

"I don't think so." Matt said.

"By some reason my appearance didn't change." Prime said.

Suddenly weird beings with a yellow hard hat and green cross appeared.

"Dream Eaters!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade as they did the same.

"Those things aren't Dream Eaters." Caleb said summoning his Keyblades.

The weird enemies attack them, but they managed to defeat with slashes, spells and physical moves.

"That was easy." Tai said. Then they heard a sound of police sirens.

"Someone is coming." Sor said.

"I suggest not calling so much attention." Joe said and they nodded.

* * *

_Echo Ridge City: Center_

They moved to another zone.

"Where is the keyhole of this world?" Caleb asked looking around the place.

"Look that!" TK said excited watching the train from this world. Then Prime kneels and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen TK, we're not here to have fun. We have an important mission to unlock the Sleeping Keyholes." Prime said.

"Sorry." TK said innocently.

"We must continue." Prime said and he nods.

Unknown for them, Kari was stopped-

"Halt." One of the guards said. "State Handle."

"Handle?" Kari said. She looks at the three and have no idea what that means. "Hmm… Well. I don't know about handles, but, I'm Kari."

"Searching databanks for, 'Kari'." The guards said.

'I must continue.' Kari thought but the guard grabbed her arm.

"Unidentified being." The guard said. "Taking it into custody."

"Hey! Let go! Tai! Help!" Kari yelled. Tai noticed Kari's cries for help.

"Huh? Kari!" Tai shouted and rushed over there. "What are you doing to my sister!?"

"Unidentified being detected." Guard number 2 said. "Taking into custody."

"What!? You're not taking us today!" Matt yelled, knocking the guards down.

"Let's get out of here!" Mimi said and they ran out of there until they were in an alley.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Well, I was just walking, when those guards grabbed my arm, and told me they were arresting me, or something. Something about a stray." Kari said.

"Apparently each world has its own laws." Prime said.

"Those enemies that we saw before were similar at the Battle Network." Izzy said.

"Where is Mega Man?" Sora asked.

"I hope that Mega Man is okay." Kari said.

Then they continued running until they lost the guards.

* * *

_Wave Road Bridge_

They were panting, except Prime.

"Are they… gone?" TK asks sat in the ground.

"Can you choose a better place?" Mimi said scared of heights.

"Uh-oh… There's one." Kari said standing up. It's a black version of Mega Man EXE with the eyes discovered, ready to fight. Sora, Prime and Caleb got ready.

They were being watched by two people. Another is boy like the age of Tai and wears an armor like Caleb, but the color is blue, and the other is a girl in red dress, blonde hair and a blue guitar.

"Look kid, Mega Man EXE… He's alive." A being from the gun of the armored blue boy said.

"What are they thinking fighting him?" The kid said and they noticed the weapons Sora and Caleb were holding.

"Those weapons… They're different." The blonde girl said.

"But it's something that you saw before. Right Omega-Xis?" The kid asked.

"No… I've never seen, or EM Wave being on that." The being called Omega-Xis said. "Not even those children and the blue being."

The kid pointed his gun and fired a shot, but the black Mega Man EXE avoided the attack with a fancy jump over the group and left behind them.

"What was that about?" Kari asked.

"I'm surprised he didn't delete you." Omega-Xis said. The group looked behind them and they saw two people walking towards them.

"Is he bad?" Prime asked.

"I don't think so." Sora said.

"Those weapons? Can I and Lyra see them?" The girl said. Kari looked at her Keyblade and showed to the girl.

"Amazing. What program the blade and the wielder is." The guitar called Lyra said.

"Well, is complicated." Kari said.

"We're not EM Wave beings or Net Navis, neither Sora, Prime of our friends." Caleb specified.

"I'm Kari and this is my Keyblade." Kari introduced.

"I'm Geo, but please call me Mega Man and this EM Wave being is Omega-Xis." The boy called Geo or Mega Man introduced.

"I'm Sonia, but please call me Harp Note and she is Lyra." The girl called Harp Note introduced.

'That Mega Man is completely different.' Sora thought. "My name is Sora."

"Caleb's my name. Got it memorized." Caleb introduced. 'I miss Axel'

"I'm Sonic, but please call me Prime." Prime introduced.

"I'm TK and they're Tai, Sor, Matt, Joe, Izzy and Mimi." TK said.

"So, you're EM Wave Humans?" Caleb asked. Mega Man and Harp Note nodded.

"A bit young to be fighting, you know." Omega-Xis said at Kari.

"I know." Kari said. "But I've gotten used to it. So does my friends."

"So, Sora told us that this was Mega Man's world." TK said.

"You know Mega Man?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Uh… yeah… me, Luigi and Yoshi met him and stuff…" Sora said.

"Listen, that being you fought was Mega Man." Geo said.

"What!? That was our friend!?" Sor said.

"You think he's forgotten us?" Mimi asked in worry.

"That happened when Gemini Spark captured him, and King Cepheus filled his body with dark power and transforms into Dark Mega Man." Geo explained.

"Well, some beings called Digital Monsters or Digimon, they stay loyal to their partners. They're programed to stay loyal and protect us." Caleb explains. "And it will always stay that way, no matter what. Even if they're just made of data, they're just as real as you are."

"Still, to the fact on changing someone's heart, that's scary." Kari said. "You're being changed to someone that your heart doesn't belong to."

"If that was really the Mega Man we know, we should change him back where he belongs." Izzy said.

"Now you're getting it." Omega-Xis said. "If we're lucky, the forces of Andromeda kept a backup of Mega Man's source code."

"So, if we get Mega Man's source code, we can change him back?" Kari asked referring at EXE.

"You're not thinking of going there, are you?" Mega Man asked.

"Do you even know where to go?" Joe asked.

"Nope. No idea." Kari said scratching behind if her head. The group had anime sweat behind their heads.

"What a strange being." Lyra said. "You seem to act other than Geo and Sonia."

"I'll show you the way." Harp Note said.

"Harp Note, we have to keep going." Mega Man said.

"Yeah, Gemini Spark or Dark EXE can attack again." Omega-Xis said.

"If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Dark EXE first." Lyra said.

"We can take care of him." Caleb said.

"…All right." Omega-Xis said. "Do what you can. Maybe you and these people can help EXE."

"I'm not sure." Mega Man said.

"Relax kid." Omega-Xis said. "I have a feeling that they can be trusted, especially Kari, Caleb and Sora here. Now we have to keep moving."

"…Okay." Mega Man said. "Harp Note, be careful."

"I will. You too." Harp Note said as Geo and Omega-Xis left. "Alright, ready?"

"You bet!" Kari said.

"Gemini want retrieve the Andromeda Key for awaken Andromeda." Lyra said.

"Only I knew the name of galaxy called Andromeda." Izzy said.

"It's different, Andromeda wants consume all life and destroy the planet Earth." Lyra said.

"It reminds me at Phantom Metallix trying to destroy the Omniverse." Prime said.

"What is Phantom Metallix?" Harp Note asked.

"It's a long story." Caleb replied.

* * *

_Streets_

In other part two persons were in the streets, one has the white armor and other the black.

"There are rumors of a group carrying an item called Keyblade, Gemini." The person in white said in female voice.

"I'm surprised this child posses one. Specially the little girl, she can be useful to unlock the Andromeda Key." The person in black called 'Black' Gemini said in male voice.

"Dark EXE will search her." The 'white' Gemini said.

* * *

_Wave Road Bridge_

The group was going by the wave road.

"And how you met Mega Man?" Caleb asked.

"I merged into Sonia after I forced her to sing. Then I was defeated by Mega Man and we formed Sonia and Geo formed a Brother Band." Lyra said.

"Sounds like a bond with Veemon when I bio-emerge into UlforceVeedramon." Caleb said.

As they were walking the same enemies from before appeared, like new ones like machine humanoids and Dream Eaters like sheep called 'Tama Sheep' and others like lizards called 'Hebby Repp'.

_***SHOOTING STAR (MEGAMAN STAR FORCE)***_

"Viruses!" Harp Note said preparing her guitar.

"And Dream Eaters!" Sora said as they summoned their Keyblades.

"What are the name of those viruses?" Prime asked.

"Mettenna and Jammer." Lyra replied.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note make appear speakers that which fired music notes and destroyed the viruses.

"Alright!" Caleb said as he casts Plasma with Sora and defeated Tama Sheep Dream Eater. Prime realized Kung-Fu moves to finish the Jammers.

"Let's do this TK!" Kari said.

"Right!" TK said and they realized a spin attack to finish the Hebby Repp Dream Eaters.

_***ENDS***_

"Those were the last ones." Izzy said.

Then they continued.

* * *

_School_

They searched by the entire place.

"Any signal of EXE?" Mimi asked and Harp Note shook her head.

"Try to contact Mega Man." Joe said. Until Dark EXE appeared.

"Oh no. It's Dark EXE." Kari said.

"Let us talk to him. Heart-to-heart might work" Sora said.

"Sora, it's dangerous!" Prime said. Then Kari took some steps toward Dark EXE.

"EXE listen! Cepheus did something to mess up your memories! C'mon EXE! Try to remember us! We met you! I know. I can feel the bonds between each of you guys in my own heart. Remember EXE! They're deep within your heart! It's in the one place in your heart, where no one can mess up! It's yours, and yours to keep! Please EXE. Remember!" Kari said but Dark EXE fired a shot at Kari. Harp Note stepped in and guarded for her. She uses Shock Note at Dark EXE, but he did a fancy backflip.

"I don't think EXE, is quite the one you remember Sora." Harp Note said.

"No. They're deep within him. I know it. He just needs time. I won't give up on him, neither should the rest of us." Kari said.

"Kari, look out!" Lyra exclaimed.

But Dark EXE caught her out off guard and knocked her in the ground.

"Harp Note!" Kari ran after them, but they disappeared in a kind of black hole. "NO!" She was pounding in the floor.

"What happened to him?" TK asked in depression.

"We need to get EXE's source code." Izzy said.

"That's what we do. Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds, where they're safe." A voice said revealing as Young Xehanort in company of icy version of Devimon, that which TK gasped in fear.

"Or in your case, the most precious hearts?" The icy Devimon said.

"Devimon?" TK said in fear.

"Correction. I'm IceDevimon, who was defeated by the Warrior of Darkness." IceDevimon said.

"Ugh! I'm sick of you!" Caleb said snarling at Young Xehanort.

"The memory and heart are tightly linked." A voice said and they see Xemnas appearing. "Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotion, a feeling."

"But in the Digital World, memory does not work like that." IceDevimon said.

"Wrong!" Caleb yelled. "Even if the Digimon get changed, they still have their memories deep within them, and what their partner is! Like my Veemon being my friend! No matter what, we'll always have something in our hearts preventing darkness from taking over us!"

"You had better check. Make certain the box's contents match what's on the label… since you have been chosen, Sora." Xemnas said.

"And ensure that you are what you are before you face your own fate, Light and Hope Wielders." IceDevimon said as he disappears with Xemnas.

"Chosen… for what?" Sora said as a kind of blackhole appeared.

"You think this is the Realm of Dreams, but here, you are mistaken. Data does not dream, cannot dream. This world is real." Young Xehanort said as the group was gritting their teeth.

"What…?" Tai asked.

"You all haven't the slightest idea where you are… that you have already wandered off the path. You all make it too easy." Young Xehanort said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked but Young Xehanort disappear.

* * *

_Streets_

Later the group appears in other part of the city.

"Where we ended?" Prime asked.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

Then Dark EXE appears with Gemini.

"Greetings." White Gemini said.

"Who are you!?" Kari asked.

"Ah. You must be the brat, known as Kari." Black Gemini said. "We're Gemini Spark."

"So, you're the one who wants activate Andromeda!" Prime said furiously.

"You better must back EXE where he belongs, or you'll face eleven of us against you two!" Caleb said preparing his Keyblades.

"Ha! Outnumbered is pointless!" White Gemini said.

"Sure. We'll turn him back, for one thing." Black Gemini said.

"What?" Kari asked.

"You wield something called Keyblade." Black Gemini said.

"It can open any lock, right? Hand it over, and we'll turn back Dark EXE back into EXE." White Gemini said.

"Turn over… the Keyblade?" Kari said summoning her Keyblade. "But… Why would you want it?"

"Well, since you have no choice, we'll tell you." White Gemini said.

"We just need to open the way to activate Andromeda." Black Gemini said.

"Activate Andromeda?" Prime said as he remembers when Turbo Mecha Sonic appeared for destroy his world and his friends included. That also includes when Phantom Metallix wanted to destroy the Omniverse. "You want activate Andromeda to destroy this world, don't you!? I know, cause I've seen it before!"

"Hmm… You seem to know about this very well, oversized blue rat." White Gemini said but Prime keeps serious.

"Hand it over Kari. You don't have a choice. You wouldn't want to hurt your friend." Black Gemini said.

"I..." Kari started. "...I can't. The Keyblade should be used correctly! Not to rule worlds, but to light it! Light the darkness that is in it! And I'm that light! I'll never let you take over the real world! Us eleven kids are Digidestined, and whether it has to do with our digital world, or another, we won't let evil take over the two worlds!"

"That's right!" Tai said. "We're the Digidestined, and we protect both a Digital World, and a Real World, at home, or helping someone else's!"

"Ha! Flawed reasoning." White Gemini said.

"I guess we'll take it by force." Black Gemini said as they jumped. Dark EXE then ran up to the group.

_***MEGAMAN X THEME (MARVEL VS CAPCOM: INFINITE)***_

"EXE, why can't we get through to you?" Kari said. "I don't know if we can actually."

"Fight Kari!" Harp Note yelled while running above a building.

"Harp Note! You're alive!" Kari said, while blocking attacks.

"Yes. I think EXE has heard you." Harp Note said. "Long enough for me to escape. You can do it! Get through to him!"

"But, how can we." Sora started.

"Those keys will bring him to his senses!" Harp Note said. "And you guys! You said you protect the real world, and a digital world. As protectors, you have to help one Net Navi like EXE. You help others, right!?"

"Right!" Tai yelled. "Yeah...We get it." He took out his Digivice. "Leomon was corrupted by the Black Gears, but with the Digivice, we got through to him! This maybe our key to get through to him!"

"Right!" Everyone said. They got out their weapons.

"TIME, TO FIGHT!" Tai yelled with a fist in the air.

Dark EXE tried to hit Kari and Caleb with a sword in his arm canon, but they guarded and countered. They then slashed at him, until he did a fancy backflip over them, but landed front of Tai and Matt. They both slashed at Dark EXE with speed. Prime realized a karate shop in the shoulder of Dark EXE and kicked him in the face. Then the Digidestined shined their Digivices at him, and he was resisting.

"It's working!" Matt said.

"Keep going!" Caleb said.

Then Dark EXE on a ramp connected on the wall, and an alarm rang. A circle on it with an arrow going down, then twisted up. Gravity was now up on the Wave Road.

"This is weird!" Caleb said.

Dark EXE knocked everyone down, and tried to hit Kari, but she recovered and dodged. She slashed away at him and knocked him down. Sor and Izzy then performed one big slash and shined their Digivices. Dark EXE was still resisting but seem to get through. But Caleb realized Thunder Edge followed by Ars Arcanum in Dark EXE. Then, he managed to get away and change the place back in the streets, he crashes onto Kari, taking serious damage. Caleb starts to fire light and dark shots on Dark EXE. Right after that, Mimi and Joe then slashed their Keyblades at Dark EXE and shined their Digivices. Dark EXE was almost out of it. He then threw multiples shots at the air and it homed in on everyone and they all took damage. Kari was panting strongly but TK casted Curaga. Prime performed a falling punch followed by an uppercut on Dark EXE, but he then fired other shot at Kari, and took damage. Still, Kari was able to attack, and stay awake. Dark EXE was on his edge, and Kari and TK shined their Digivice at Dark EXE, and he was now floating in mid-air. Kari was panting, on the fight, then, rose up too. She shined the Digivice one more time, and a bunch of data bits was swiveling around Dark EXE. They then went inside of him and floated down.

_***ENDS***_

"Mega Man…" Kari said.

Then Dark EXE gasped in shock and remembered them in the Network of Radiant Garden.

"Kari, now!" Caleb said.

"R-Right…" Kari said as they use their Keyblades on Dark EXE and try to unlock him. "EXE, we're going to save you…"

Just then Gemini arrives.

"We made you an offer to help EXE." Black Gemini said.

"Shut up!" Kari yelled casting Thunder at Gemini striking him and then Kari starts attacking both baddies. "YOU ruined EXE! You… took him from us! I'll never forgive you!" She yelled striking at Gemini sending him back.

"Ungrateful girl! Learn your place!" White Gemini yelled firing a spark at Kari.

"Kari!" TK said.

Just then Dark EXE gets up and rush over to help Kari, but one shot of Gemini creates a hole and he was sucked.

"EXE!" Kari cried.

"No!" TK cried as they try to help him.

Dark EXE takes out his hand but as they try to help him Dark EXE falls.

"No…" TK and Kari said and start to cry.

"We'll deal with you two later." Black Gemini said trying to escape but Prime punched both Gemini in the face.

"You two think can escape after you did to EXE!" Prime said furiously.

"Stay out of this, rat!" White Gemini said as they fired shots at Prime.

"I'm a hedgehog!" Prime shouted and fired a Wind Arrow with all his strengths. Then Mega Man arrives in green armor.

"Leaf Cyclone!" Mega Man fired a cyclone made of leaves and merged with the Wind Arrow they defeated Gemini revealing as a teenager with green hair. "Pat…"

"You wanted do this!?" Prime asked furiously at Pat.

"Gemini saved my life, for that reason I must obey him. Soon Andromeda will destroy the Earth." Pat said and disappeared in a black hole. Harp Note arrived to see TK and Kari; they are being hugged by Caleb.

"He reached for our hands." TK said.

"EXE is still in there. I know it." Kari said.

"You two and those keys have a special power" Harp Note said.

"So, do you, Harp Note, the power to make us see it." Caleb said.

"So, does that mean we're friends?" Harp Note asked.

"Of course, it does." Kari said as they laugh.

_***DESTINY'S UNION (BIRTH BY SLEEP)***_

TK and Kari are alone, and they remember EXE from before.

"No, we have to be like EXE. We might be walking down the wrong path , but I know we'll find the right one with our hearts." Kari said.

"Yeah, you're right." TK said but he sees Kari sad. "What's wrong?"

"It's just what would happen if Ash was here and he saw EXE as his dark side? What then?" Kari asked.

"Ash would've done what we were trying to do. He's EXE's friend too, so of course Ash would do something for him." TK said.

"Yeah, you're right…" Kari said smiling.

_***ENDS***_

"We must continue." Caleb said with everyone behind of him.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears, and they use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

_Echo Ridge City_

Davis, Yolei, Cody and Riku arrive to the alter Echo Ridge City and their bodies have been converted in battle suits.

The armor of Davis is red and blue (inspired of Mega Man EXE). The armor of Yolei is purple (inspired of Roll EXE). The armor of Cody is dark blue (inspired of Classic Mega Man). And the armor of Riku is black (inspired of Bass in the Classic Mega Man).

"Our clothes… Is this world special?" Riku asked.

"I guess so." Cody said.

"Woah! I feel like a superhero in this world!" Davis said watching his body. Some viruses like Mettena and Mono Swords, who are enemies like swords passed flying.

"Dream Eaters?" Yolei asked but the patrols arrived.

"Let's see how this plays out." Riku said.

The cops appeared from those patrol and surrounded the quartet.

"We're surrounded!" Yolei exclaimed.

"We must attack!" Davis said.

"But attack an officer is a crime!" Cody said.

"You're right, but if we don't do something, we will be taken in custody!" Davis said.

Then he jumped at a building and he arrived at the wave road bridge.

"Davis!? How you did that?" Riku asked.

"Only jumps, a think that is special power. Unless in this world." Davis calls him.

Then they did the same as Davis and arrived into Wave Road Bridge.

* * *

_Wave Road Bridge_

The group managed to arrive afar from the patrols.

"That was too close." Cody said.

"It seems that city doesn't receive well the heroes like us." Davis said.

"Since when we turned in heroes?" Yolei puzzled.

"Since we got our Keyblades." Davis said as the others anime sweat behind of their heads.

"It's like to see a version of Sora of 11 old years." Riku said.

"Are you four are new here?" A voice said revealing as Omega-Xis merged with Geo. They jump in surprise.

"Don't do that!" Cody exclaimed.

"Sorry for that. I'm jumped in surprise when I met Omega-Xis." Mega Man said.

"It can't be bad tell our names. I'm Davis." Davis said.

"I'm Yolei." Yolei introduced.

"I'm Cody." Cody introduced.

"Riku." Riku introduced.

"My name is Mega Man." Mega Man introduced.

"Have you seen Gemini?" Omega-Xis asked.

"No, but only I know a constellation called Gemini." Cody said.

"We managed to defeat Gemini, but he told us that they have enough power to activate Andromeda." Mega Man explained.

"Who is Andromeda?" Riku asked.

"The FM-ians' group, like Gemini want to use the Andromeda Key to revive Andromeda and destroy the Earth." Omega-Xis explained.

"What!?" The main quartet exclaimed.

"We have to destroy that Andromeda and Gemini?" Cody asked.

"Only we must destroy Andromeda, but not Gemini. Pat is an EM-Wave Human like me, she has Gemini." Mega Man told them.

"But if Omega-Xis is an FM-ian, how can we trust in him?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"I was the one who stole the Andromeda Key for avoid the destruction of the Earth." Omega-Xis said.

"For that reason, Gemini and those FM-ians are following you." Davis said.

"Are you going to help us?" Mega Man asked.

"Of course, we will." Yolei said.

"Now we must do?" Davis asked.

"Gemini destroyed all the FM-ians in the Earth. Despite we saved Lyra, they have enough power to revive Andromeda." Omega-Xis said.

"But we won't let that happen." Riku said summoning his Way to Dawn.

"We will stop them together!" Davis said as they summon their Keyblades.

Then they go by the Wave Road Bridges following Mega Man.

* * *

_Dock_

The group managed to follow Mega Man and arrived into the dock of Echo Ridge City.

"And how can we arrive?" Riku said.

"We will cross thought the sea." Omega-Xis said.

"Are you crazy!?" Davis exclaimed.

"We can't breathe underwater!" Yolei said.

"She is right, we will drown." Cody added.

"Don't worry, I entered in the water one time and I breathe down there." Mega Man said.

"Ok, here we go." Davis said.

* * *

_Sea_

Then the group entered in the water.

"He was right, we can breathe underwater." Davis said.

"This is completely strange." Yolei said.

"Maybe the suit have special powers." Cody said. Then the Dream Eaters appeared, ones like fishes called 'Fin Fatale' and others like seahorses called 'Tatsu Steed', including Jammers viruses.

_***SHOOTING STAR (MEGAMAN STAR FORCE)***_

"Viruses!" Mega Man said.

"And Dream Eaters!" Riku said.

Fin Fatale Dream Eaters attacked biting while the Jammers were using his hands and Tatsu Steed Dream Eaters were using tackles but Davis triple slashes the Fin Fatale Dream Eaters, Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn and then uses Meteor Crash in the Tatsu Steed Dream Eaters, Cody and Yolei realized Aerial Slam into the Dream Eaters and Jammers.

"Super Mega Buster!" Mega Man fired from his arm gun and destroyed the last Jammer viruses.

_***ENDS***_

"That was the last one." Omega-Xis said.

"We must keep going." Riku said.

"I'm right with Riku. Now let's go." Mega Man said and they continued.

* * *

_Iceberg_

The team arrived into an iceberg.

"Gemini is there." Omega-Xis said.

"Are you sure?" Davis asked. Then Harp Note and Lyra managed to arrive.

"We made it." Harp Note said.

"Gemini must be there." Lyra said.

"We're on time to stop Gemini before revives Andromeda." Riku said.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Yolei said and they go until Gemini blocked their path.

"Hey! Get out of our way!" Davis shouted.

"Sorry but you all are late." White Gemini said.

"Soon Andromeda will destroy this world, why don't you want join us to survive?" Black Gemini said offering join them.

"Never!" The heroes yelled.

"If you want to be deleted…" Black Gemini said.

"…Then, so be it." White Gemini said trying to attack until Mega Man and Harp Note attacked.

"We will hold them!" Mega Man said.

"Go to destroy the Andromeda Key!" Harp Note said.

"Got it!" Davis nodded.

They go to search the Andromeda Key for destroy it. As they were searching, they found a purple stone.

"That must be it!" Riku said ready to destroy it, but before to destroy it the purple stone glowed making appear a giant figure.

"Tell me that isn't Andromeda!?" Yolei exclaimed.

"I'm afraid yes…" Cody gulped.

_***LAST BATTLE – VS ANDROMEDA (MEGAMAN STAR FORCE)***_

"What!?" Davis said.

The figure is a giant red robot with a green core.

"Are you ready you three?" Riku said summoning his Keyblade. They nodded and did the same.

The quartet started with Firaga, then Andromeda attacks with his hands but they avoided the enemy attack. Then Riku realizes Aerial Slam while Davis diagonal slashes Andromeda, he fires a green laser but Yolei used Protecga for protect her friends, after that she was tired, the giant destroyer tries to attack but Cody uses Meteor Crash, then Yolei and Davis slash him vertically, then Riku casts Triple Plasma and uses Prism Windmill and Davis used Reality Shift and manage to jam the energy of Andromeda.

"Is too strong!" Cody said. Then Gemini appeared riding Andromeda.

"No matter how you four try to destroy him! You will never win!" Black Gemini said.

Then Andromeda slams his hands and destroyed the iceberg sending the heroes screaming in pain and felled into the water.

* * *

_Echo Ridge City_

Davis was unconscious.

"Davis, wake up." Yolei said.

"Ugh… What happened?" Davis asked getting up.

"Andromeda is destroying the city." Riku said. They were watching Mega Man battling in a red armor against Andromeda, but the titanic monster fired a green laser that makes him scream in pain and was knocked in the ground.

"Mega Man!" The quartet exclaimed.

"Ugh…" Mega Man said. Then a green light surrounded and reveals as boy with brown hair like the age of Davis.

"Is he?" Yolei asked.

Other 3 children known as Luna, Bud and Zack watched Geo laying in the ground.

"Geo is Mega Man?" The blonde-haired girl called Luna said in love and felled fainted.

"Hmm… We don't have time for this." The chubby kid called Bud groaned.

"Heal!" Yolei casted Curaga to heal Geo.

"Where am I?" Geo asked getting up.

"Andromeda knocked you with one of your lasers." Cody answered.

"We will stop him!" Riku said.

"But he is too powerful!" The little boy called Zack said.

"And us too!" Davis said.

Riku uses Thunder Surge and Dark Orb to hit Andromeda, then the giant destroyer focused his attention of them, Yolei casted Stopza to freeze Andromeda allowing Riku to aerial slash with Way to Dawn followed by Shadowbreaker and then uses Fire Windmill but Andromeda punches at the group but they avoided him, then Davis, Yolei and Cody realized Rising Sun and Flow Motion moves into Andromeda. Unknown for the red destroyer a satellite crash on him.

"My turn!" Geo said transforming into Mega Man again and he merges a light blue, red and green EM-Wave Beings to finish off Andromeda.

_***ENDS***_

Andromeda was growling. Gemini was watching on indignity. Harp Note and a kind of crabby called Cancer arrived with the heroes.

"Is it over?" Cancer asked.

"I refuse to lose. Even if I have to use drastic actions." White Gemini said and he stabs into the chest of Black Gemini.

"You traitor! What are you doing!?" Black Gemini gasped.

"Your sacrifice will be the last resource to revive Andromeda." White Gemini said.

Then Black Gemini entered into Andromeda and transformed into a drill and digs towards down Earth's core to blow the planet.

"He is going to destroy the Earth!" Omega-Xis said.

"No!" Davis said.

"We're late!" Yolei said.

"All is lost!" Cody said in disbelief.

"I don't think so!" Mega Man said.

Then he goes to stop White Gemini. As Andromeda was coming closer at the core of the Earth, Riku closed his eyes, Davis did the same, Cody hugs Yolei in fear closing his eyes, she also closes her eyes. Then Mega Man manages to crush the Andromeda Key and Andromeda disappeared. Then Davis opened his eyes.

"Wait… The Earth didn't explode." Davis said. Then a green halo appeared in the air.

"Humans. We're the lifeforms FM and we reveal our offer of friendship like hostility act and we tried destroying your planet. We were near to repeat the same mistake that we made it when we destroyed the AM Planet. But thanks to the Brother Band made by the humans, we've finally opened our eyes." An elderly voice said.

"Who was that?" Cody asked.

"That was the King Cepheus." Cancer replied.

"The Brother Band from my dad." Mega Man said.

"Humans, we're really sorry. As king of the FM, I offer my repentance. Omega-Xis, also I must apologize with you, a lifeform AM." The voice of King Cepheus said.

"Omega-Xis, a lifeform AM?" Mega Man asked.

"King FM Cepheus? Where is the father of Geo Stelar?" Omega-Xis asked.

_***DESTINY'S UNION (BIRTH BY SLEEP)***_

Then a green light surrounded Mega Man and now he was with his father.

"Dad? Dad, I missed you too much!" Geo said and hugged his dad.

"You worked hard, Geo. You're too good." Geo's dad said.

"Dad! Come home with me! Let's back with mom! Dad?" Geo said.

"Listen, Geo." His dad said as the limbo turned into space. "Under the effects of the Andromeda Key that their selves caused lifeforms FM turned a savage and aggressive specie. But we don't have the right of critic them. Including in the Earth, the humans hate to each other, they outrage and fight with others. The Brother Band is our last hope to the future. Wanting and trusting in others, including when someone is being hostile with you, our hearts can understand thought the connection of the Brother Band." Geo's dad explained.

"When the Brother Band purify the planet FM?" Geo asked.

"Yes. Someday, can includes make that the war disappear totally from the Earth. That is my wish." His dad said.

"Yes." Geo nodded.

"I travel through the universe. I want connect much lifeforms in the universe with the Brother Band, and I will be been able to act as a bridge between them and the Earth. For that I leave the Earth in your hands, Geo." His dad said.

"Dad?" Geo said.

"Take good care of mom for me." His dad said and floats away.

"Dad! Dad!" Geo said trying to reach his father, but Geo returns at the city. He turns his head down in sadness and notices Pat laying in the grass.

"Geo!" Davis said as they were coming to Geo.

"What happened?" Yolei asked.

"I saw to my dad by the last time…" Geo said sad.

"I'm sorry for that." Riku said.

"You're not the only losing your dad, my dad also passed away." Cody said.

"But surely he will proud of you." Geo said with a sad smile.

"Thanks." Cody said. Just then the Sleeping Keyhole appears.

_***ENDS***_

"It's time to go." Riku said.

"Take care guys." Geo waved goodbye at them.

Then the quartet uses their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

_Battle Network_

EXE was laying in the ground and slowly wakes up.

"Kari? Where is she?" EXE wondered.

* * *

_Star Haven: Millennium's Star Loft_

The group who is with the Millennium Star are waiting them.

"Mama Mia, I hope Sora's okay." Luigi said.

"Sora will be just fine as long as Riku is with him." Yoshi told him.

"Still... I have an uneasy feeling about this." Sunflower muttered.

"You too?" Chomper asked.

Mario gasped. "You don't think... no!" He turned around. "Millennium Star!" He exclaimed as a Crowber flew in the room.

"What's with the raven?" Cactus asked.

"Uh oh!" Mario exclaimed.

_***VILLAINS OF A SORT (KINGDOM HEARTS 1.5 REMIX)***_

"That Crowber is Bowser's." MS said.

"What's it got?" Luigi asked as it dropped a note and something else on the floor before flying off. It was a crown.

"Why, that's Peach's." Mario said as Sunflower took the note and read it, her eyes widening.

"Oh my god..." Sunflower said, putting her hand over her mouth as she handed it over to Mario.

"What's it say?" Yoshi asked.

"It's from Bowser. He's kidnapped Peach." Mario told him.

"What?!" Peashooter and Cactus exclaimed.

"She took Princess Peach?!" Luigi and Yoshi exclaimed.

"The letter says for me to return to Peach's Castle... or else." Mario said.

"Mario, there is no time to waste." MS told him.

"Okay... you guys stay here." Mario told him.

Luigi and Yoshi saluted. "Mario, we're going with you!" They both told him.

"I'm not staying here either." Chomper said.

"We have to protect Princess Peach from Bowser." Peashooter said.

"Yup." Sunflower nodded.

"Mama Mia... I guess you're right, pals. We friends need to stick together. MS, we'll be back!" Mario told him as they took off.

Out the window, the Toad Express took off while MS folded, having a troubled look. "Hmm... the timing is too perfect, too calculated. Bowser must sense a change in the forces of darkness." It then came to him. "A change... like Xehanort."

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Japan: Fuji Mountain_

Luke finally manages to arrive at Japan, in a snowy mountain called Mountain Fuji.

"Brrrrr… This place is cooler. Unless I arrived at the place where lives my brother." Luke said.

Then he goes at the city to rejoin with Caleb.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Return to Delfino Plaza

_Rental House_

The group appears again in Delfino Plaza.

"Huh? We're back in Delfino Plaza now?" Sora asked.

"Again, this is weird." Caleb said.

"Sadly, we're not here for vacations." Mimi said complaining.

"Who could have summoned us?" Izzy asked.

"Why hello down there, Tai, Matt, Sor, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari, Caleb, Prime and Sora. I've been waiting." A voice said and they turn to see Joshua sitting at the top of the building's roof.

"Oh, Joshua. You summoned us." TK said.

"You do know you can wait on the ground, right? Come down so we can talk." Matt said.

"Now?" Joshua asked.

"What do you mean 'now'?" Matt asked.

"You wouldn't happen to summon us back here without a reason." Tai said.

"Fair point." Joshua said as he descends down to meet the group. "You all are turning into Neku and Shiki every day. Listen. I'm glad you four showed up because…" Joshua was cut off.

"You 'fifteen'? Does that mean Riku, Davis, Yolei and Cody are here too?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, but you eleven and they are still a world apart." Joshua said.

"We know…" Kari said.

"They didn't seem worried because they know they'll find you." Joshua said.

"You're right…" Kari said blushing a little.

"Just look at Neku. He and the others all found their game partners." Joshua said.

"So, they're back home safe now?" Sora asked.

"Sora, that's not the case. You have to remember what Joshua told us. Their existence is on the line." Sor said.

"Right and the Reapers are dead set on erasing them for good. They've found refuge in this world and luckily each other too." Joshua said.

"Reapers?" Prime asked.

"Yes, and if Neku and the others want to get back to where they came from, they need to win the Reapers' Game. It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except this time, the mission is a tough one." Joshua said.

"How tough is it?" Joe asked.

"They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it." Joshua said.

"That's where we, Riku, Davis, Yolei can Cody come in, right?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. I was hoping to you four could help us out. You guys have your Keyblades and with those, we might still have a chance." Joshua said.

"Well, I'm glad they're here with us. Right, Kari?" TK asked but he sees Kari's face turning red.

"If they are, Riku and the others are on one side of the Portal and you two are on the other. They might be by your side or they might be a million miles away. You can't measure the distance in time and space. Even without the wall between you, it's hard to say." Joshua said.

"But they can be with us." Kari said.

"Yeah, even if it seems like they're not." Sora said.

"Then, you four are lucky." Joshua said.

"You and your friend are lucky too, Joshua." Sora said.

"I appreciate you saying with the conviction, even though you have no idea what you're talking about." Joshua said.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"So, anyway, where's Neku and his partner now? And that Dream Eater?" Kari asked.

"Neku and his partner are pinned down by the Pianta statue. I can count on you all, right?" Joshua asked.

"Always!" Tai said.

"Leave it to us." Kari said.

Then the group make their way toward the area of the Pianta Statue going by an alleyway.

* * *

_Boathouse_

The team manages to jump the little canal with the flow-motion moves and they straight at the area of the Pianta Statue. The Dream Eaters appeared but they were easily defeated.

* * *

_Pianta Statue_

In the zone of the Pianta Statue, Neku and Shiki are handling against the Dream Eaters.

"This is starting to wear me down. Can we get a timeout?" Shiki asked.

Just then a giant Dream Eater that looks like a pelican wearing wizard robes, hat, riding on a broom stick, and carrying a book summons lightning knocking back Neku and Shiki and many Dream Eaters appear and as they attack someone blocks it and it's Sora and company.

"Miss me?" Sora asked.

"Sora? Kari?" Neku asked.

"Please, let us handle this." Kari said.

"No, I don't need your help." Neku said.

"'Course you do. Where're your Dream Eaters?" Caleb asked.

"I don't need them anymore." Neku said.

"That's right, you have your partner. Regardless, you want to make it out of the Game, right? What can you do if you two get hurt?" Izzy asked.

"Okay, you win. I'll let you two do the sweating." Neku said as he and Shiki leave.

_***DELFINO PLAZA (SMASH ULTIMATE REMIX)***_

The Tetsu Natsu Dream Eaters rain down fireballs at the two but they dodge and Caleb uses Water Surge followed by casting Curse causing the Dream Eaters to become slow, poisoned, and stunned while Sora uses Strike Raid and then uses Ars Arcanum but then Kabuto Cannon Dream Eaters appear and fire lasers at the two but Kari vertical slashes with her Keyblade followed by Gravity Strike sending them adrift in the air allowing TK to aerial slash with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder to bring them down but the Tetsu Natsu Dream Eaters shoot fireballs but Caleb uses Water Raid and then uses Mystical Surge while Sora uses Sonic Blade and they defeat all of the Dream Eaters.

"My turn!" Prime take borrowed Kari's Keyblade. "Soul Surge Thunderstorm!"

The Keyblade glows with golden light, he close his eyes ready for the sword and fired a powerful lightning that eliminated the remaining Dream Eaters. Everyone watched in wows.

_***ENDS***_

The group look up to see the big Dream Eater who disappears. The Keyblade returned at Kari.

"He got away." TK said.

"Oh, no…" Kari said.

"How you learned that sword skill?" Sora asked at Prime.

"I trained with the sword before my world was destroyed." Prime said.

* * *

_Flashback in Mobius of Prime_

Prime was training with his sword; he tries to do Soul Surge and Elemental, but he failed which end up the sword itself explode and knock him away. He tries to do that many times, many more, but end in failure.

"Dang it, it does not work like Caliburn!" Prime growled getting up slowly.

He pick up his sword and point it at a tree.

'Please sword, work with me.' Prime thought and yells. "Soul Surge Thunderstorm!"

The sword start to glow with golden light, he close his eyes ready for the sword explode itself. Surprisingly, the sword fire a powerful lightning at the tree creating a large explosion. Prime look at it with eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa!" Prime said in awe.

The flashback ends.

* * *

_Pianta Statue_

As Prime explained his training with the sword, Neku approached at them.

"Sora, Prime, Caleb, everyone." Neku said approaching them.

"Are you okay?" Sor asked.

"Yeah." Neku said.

"So, you're Neku's partner, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I'm Shiki. Nice to meet you. Neku told me all about you." Shiki said.

"He has…?" Mimi asked.

"Cool. You should've seen him. He looked everywhere for you." Sora said.

"Sora, stop talking!" Neku shouted.

"Neku, you were worried about her and needed her. Isn't that nice?" Kari asked.

"That's sweet, Neku." Shiki said.

"I need you to stop annoying me." Neku said.

"Well, I think it's sweet. It's nice to be needed." Shiki said.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time? That Dream Eater we're after has retreated to other imagining of this world." Joshua said.

"Other imagining?" Sora asked.

"He means that's where Riku and the others are." Kari said.

"Yes, they and our other friends will do what they can, but we'll just run ourselves in circles at this rate. We need to trap that thing in once place and then we can finish it." Joshua said.

"Trap it where?" Tai asked.

"The market." Joshua said.

"Okay!" Sora said.

"Let's go." Kari said as they start moving. But Neku stops.

"Joshua." Neku said.

"Yes, Neku?" Joshua asked.

"Tell me, are we really gonna make it home?" Neku asked.

"But, Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself and you give up on the world." Joshua said.

"Right, so I'll see you there? You're my friend and it's your home too." Neku said.

"Maybe it's you that is turning into Sora. Thanks." Joshua said.

* * *

_Market_

The group arrive at the market where they find the giant Dream Eater.

"Got you!" Caleb said taking out his Keyblades.

"We got it, Riku, Davis, Yolei, Cody!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"It's working. They came through for us." Joshua said as the Dream Eater summons more Dream Eaters sends them off.

"We'll handle things here. You two take care of the boss!" Neku said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

The Dream Eater summons a familiar Dream Eater which is Hockomonkey.

"That Dream Eater…" Kari said.

"We beat it once; we'll do it again!" Prime said pulling out his sword.

_***BOSS BATTLE THEME (SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE)***_

Hockomonkey delivers two punches at them but they dodge out of the way and Tai vertical slashes with her Keyblade followed by casting Blizzarga while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Aerial Slam but Hockomonkey delivers a shoulder charge and stands on its hands and delivers handstand kicks at them TK casts Triple Plasma and then casts Triple Firaga while Kari uses Pure Dive and strikes multiple times and then delivers the final dive strike and unleashes light pillars but Hockomonkey unleashes boxing gloves and delivers stretching punches but they block and Kari delivers a counter impact strike and then delivers graceful spin slashes with her Keyblade followed by Dancing Blade while Sora uses Sonic Blade but Hockomonkey jumps around and then delivers two punches at the them but Matt vertical slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Blitz and strikes three times while Caleb uses Dark Orb followed by Dark Windmill but Hockomonkey tries to trap them in its box but they get away and they use flow-motion and they deliver cross slashes with their Keyblades, Prime stabs the enemy with Kari's Keyblade borrowed and defeat Hockomonkey who disappears.

Spellican appears and unleashes another Dream Eater and it is like a giant Gargoyle.

"That Dream Eater is like a gargoyle." Izzy said.

"Let's beat it together!" Tai said.

The Dream Eater knows as Wargoyle slams its hands on the ground creating carpets of flames but they dodge but Wargoyle delivers two punches and then delivers a flaming tail whip but Caleb uses Water Edge and then uses Water Surge dealing maximum damage while Sor casts Triple Blizzarga but Wargoyle backs off and then extends its hands to slam them at the two who block but Wargoyle unleashes fireballs and rains them down at them but Izzy uses Sonic Blade and delivers multiple dash slashes and then delivers the final slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash and then unleashes light and dark blades and sends them to strike but Wargoyle delivers a spinning strike with its extended flaming arms but they get away until Wargoyle falls over on the ground stunned allowing Joe to cast Water and then uses Water Raid while Mimi uses Spark Dive and then casts Balloon but Wargoyle unleashes a giant pillar of flames around itself and then slams its fiery hands on the ground to strike and then delivers two punches followed by a flaming tail whip but Caleb coats his two Keyblades with Water magic and then delivers splashing slashes while Sora casts Raging Stream in the Dream Eater, Prime realizes Soul Surge Ice with Kari's Keyblade borrowed and they take down Wargoyle who disappears.

Spellican appears and unleashes another Dream Eater and it is like giant lobster.

"Other lobster for the lunch!" Caleb said.

The Dream Eater known Char Clawbster delivers two strikes with its claws and then unleashes flaming discs at the two but Kari uses Water Edge and Caleb then uses Dark Orb while TK triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by a roundhouse slash but Char Clawbster unleashes more flaming discs but Sora uses Shadowbreaker and then uses Blizzarga Raid while Prime diagonal slashes with his sword followed by a flipping slash and Tai then casts Thundaga but Char Clawbster unleashes different colored flames and sends them bouncing at them but they dodge and but Char Clawbster delivers two strikes with its claws and unleashes flaming discs but Sor uses Water Surge and then uses Blizzard Edge while Matt uses Ars Arcanum and delivers a barrage of attacks but Char Clawbster unleashes different colored flames and sends them bouncing at the two but Izzy triple slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Spark Dive while Caleb uses Pure Dive and strikes multiple times and then delivers the final dive strike unleashing light and dark pillars but Char Clawbster unleashes flaming discs and then strikes with its claws but they dodge and Kari uses Pure Splicer and disappears and strikes many times while teleporting and keeps teleporting and striking and then delivers the final strike while unleashing a light pillar while Sora uses Ragnarok and they finish off Char Clawbster and it disappears.

_***ENDS***_

"Tell me it's over…" Mimi said.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears.

"Huh?" TK asked but Spellican goes for the Keyhole and disappears.

"Not again!" Sora said.

"Hey, Josh, where'd it go?" Neku asked.

"Somewhere else. Out of Delfino Plaza and out of my reach. We'll just have to let it go." Joshua said.

"Great…" Neku said.

"So, we failed the mission?" Shiki asked.

"Kari like her friends and I will go after it." Sora said.

"What?" Neku asked.

"Well, we're not really Players, so we can bend the rules…" Kari said.

"Well, I guess the rules of the world don't apply if your hearts are connected, right, Sora, Kari, everyone? That's how you roll." Joshua said.

"Then it's settled. C'mon, everyone." Sora said.

They use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole.

"Sora, Kari, everyone. Thanks. It wasn't easy, but you guys made it easier." Neku said.

"Wow, Neku. You've changed." Shiki said.

"Really?" Neku asked.

"Yeah. You're less dorky." Shiki said and turns to the main group. "Once you guys find your friends, Sora, Kari, Prime, Caleb and everyone, you guys should come hang out in our town!"

"Definitely. See you guys in Shibuya." Neku said.

"Wait… We can arrive at Shibuya by the train." Caleb said.

'Shibuya…' TK thought as he remembers sadly at Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon.

"Sure, it's a deal." Matt said.

"I'd like that." Mimi said.

"Anything I should pass on to Riku, Davis, Yolei and Cody?" Joshua asked.

"No, we'll see them soon." TK said.

"Right. Thank you." Kari said.

The group unlock the Sleeping Keyhole and create a bright light.

* * *

_Lighthouse_

By the lighthouse, Riku, Davis, Yolei and Cody are back in Delfino Plaza.

"Delfino Plaza?" Riku asked.

"But how?" Yolei wondered.

"Why are we back?" Cody asked.

"Joshua." Riku said as Joshua walks behind them.

"Nice of you four join us." Joshua said.

"You summoned us." Davis said.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"Trouble happened. I was hoping four of you could help." Joshua said.

"When did Sora and his friends get here?" Riku asked.

"Bravo, Riku. I know Caleb was able to catch on, but why can't Sora be this quick on the uptake?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, Sora's a little…" Riku stops talking.

"A bit like Davis. They're both too similar, probably." Yolei said grinning.

"Hey!" Davis said offended.

"Anyway, what's the problem?" Cody asked.

"We've got a nasty Dream Eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. Not only that, but it knows how to summon creatures like it. Pretty powerful ones too. The others are on a mission to stop it, but they need help." Joshua said.

"Others, as in Shiki and Beat?" Davis asked.

"That's right. They all found their Game partners and Shiki is on the other Delfino Plaza. In fact, Sora, Caleb, Prime, Kari and everyone are helping them out." Joshua said.

"Good to hear. So, what can we do?" Riku asked.

"Actually, the Dream Eater just reappeared in the zone of the Pianta Statue. I sent Beat and his partner to face it." Joshua said.

"We're on it." Cody said.

"Riku, Davis, Yolei, Cody, there's something else you need to know." Joshua said.

"Huh? What?" Riku asked.

"These two Delfino Plazas separated by the Portal…I was under the impression they were parallel worlds, but it looks like I was wrong." Joshua said.

"Wrong how?" Yolei asked.

"That's where it gets tricky. After you four, Sora, Caleb, Prime, Kari and everyone left, Shiki crossed the Portal to join her Gam partner. Did you notice the Players have a mission timer inscribed on their hands? When Shiki got to the other side, Shiki had more time left on her clock than her partner. When Beat's partner crossed over from the other side, she had LESS time left." Joshua explained.

"So, time flows differently here and there?" Riku asked.

"Isn't that true of any two worlds?" Cody asked.

"Their home world would be running on a different time axis." Riku said.

"Yes, I understand that, but if these Delfino Plazas were parallel worlds, then time would flow the same in both. It doesn't, though, ergo they are not parallel worlds." Joshua said.

"So, there's a past…" Davis was saying.

"And a future." Riku said.

"No. Impossible. The worlds are clearly separate. It's not just time that sets them apart. As you two noted, every world flow at its own pace, which tells me that for all their similarities, these are two distinct worlds." Joshua said.

"Distinct worlds?" Riku asked.

"Yes, but this is all conjecture. It's like the same world imagined by two people. What does that tell you? That we're in…" Joshua stops talking.

"A dream." The quartet said.

"Yes, bravo again. In which case none of this may matter one bit to me and my friends, but to you four, Sora and his friends, I think this might hold a vital clue." Joshua said.

"Right…" Davis said.

"Thanks." Riku said.

"So, the Pianta Statue?" Yolei asked.

"Wow, I'm running out of 'bravos'." Joshua said.

"C'mon, guys." Riku said.

"Right." Davis, Yolei and Cody nodded as they start moving.

* * *

_Market_

The quartet goes by the market of Delfino Plaza as the Dream Eaters were appearing, but they were being finished easily and they managed to arrive at the zone of the Pianta Statue.

* * *

_Pianta Statue_

Pax and Riku rush their way for the plaza while fighting off Dream Eaters and they later find Beat and Rhyme confronting a giant Dream Eater wearing wizard robes, hat, riding on a broomstick, and carrying a tome.

"Beat!" Riku called.

"'Bout time, yo!" Beat said.

"Sorry if we're late." Davis said.

"What happened to your Dream Eaters?" Yolei asked.

"Don't need 'em when I've got my Game partner and I don't need YOU guys!" Beat said.

"Aw, here we go again… Five seconds ago, it was, 'Where're Riku and Pax?' and now the act?" Rhyme asked.

"Bwaaah! Don't tell 'em that!" Beat said.

"It's so nice to meet you guys. I'm Rhyme. Riku, Davis, Yolei and Cody, right? Sorry my partner's acting like a doofus." Rhyme said.

"I am not! You always gotta go around and… and garnish my reputation!" Beat said.

"Since when? You burned that bridge all by yourself. 'Nobody raises his reputation by lowering others'." Rhyme said making Riku, Davis, Yolei and Cody laugh.

"Yo, Riku, Davis, Yolei, Cody! You guys gonna sit there and let her get in my grill?" Beat asked.

"Sorry, it's just… You two are cut from the same cloth." Riku said.

"I heard that." Davis said.

"I know!" Rhyme said.

"I ain't made of cloth!" Beat said.

"Beat looks and talks like a punk, but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere." Rhyme said.

"Yeah, he come through for us, so I know what you mean." Riku said.

"There, see? I'm a… Hey! Rhyme! You did NOT just call me a punk again!" Beat yelled and everyone laughs but the Dream Eater becomes angry.

"The Dream Eater is angry." Cody said nervously.

"Okay, I think we've ruffled its feathers long enough." Davis said.

The Dream Eater summons many Dream Eaters and leaves.

"Rhyme and I will handle things here!" Beat said.

"You guys go after that thing." Rhyme said.

"Gotcha! C'mon, Riku!" Davis said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

_***A-WA-WA-WA! (SUPER MARIO GALAXY)***_

They chase after the Dream Eater while defeating many Dream Eaters in their way and keep chasing and return to the back alley to continue chasing after the Dream Eater but then a stampede of Cera Terror Dream Eaters running their way.

"Really?" Davis asked.

"Quantity versus quality, huh?" Riku asked.

"Quality wins!" Davis said.

The Cera Terror Dream Eaters ram at the four who dodge out of the way and Davis uses Flow-motion and delivers a slamming strike while Riku uses Meteor Crash and causes great damage but the Cera Terror Dream Eaters send out cross energy strikes but Cody jumps and slashes the Dream Eaters while Riku casts Earth but the Cera Terror Dream Eaters transform into spiked balls and bounce to try and attack but Yolei casts Zero Gravity to send them adrift in the air allowing Davis to aerial strike with his Keyblade followed by delivers many strikes sending the Dream Eaters down but the Cera Terror Dream Eaters attack with their horns but Cody diagonal slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Firaga while Riku casts Dark Fire and they defeat all of the Cera Terrors.

_***ENDS***_

Then Joshua appears.

"Riku, Davis, Yolei, Cody! The Shine Gate! We're going to pin it between both worlds!" Joshua said.

"Shine Gate!" Davis said.

"Got it!" Riku said as they start moving.

* * *

_Shine Gate_

The quartet arrive in the zone to confront the Dream Eater.

"You can't escape from us!" Davis yelled.

"We gotcha now!" Riku said.

"This is my street, yo!" Beat said.

"Gotta play by the rules." Rhyme said.

The Dream Eater escapes.

"Oh, no!" Beat said.

"Hey!" Rhyme said.

"Tai and everyone should handle this." Cody said.

"Yeah, they've got this." Riku said.

"This is so tired, yo. Every time we chase him down…" Beat stops talking.

"We know, but we've got allies on the other side." Yolei said.

"Don't worry." Riku said.

"Yeah well, I still don't like it." Beat said.

"You know, you are such a good listener, Beat. You're like a sponge, really." Joshua said.

"Me? I'm not a sponge. I'm just me." Beat said.

"You mean 'Daisukenojo Bito'?" Joshua asked.

"Hey, don't use my full name!" Beat said.

"That's a long and weird name." Davis said.

"Hey!" Beat said and everyone laughs.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears.

"Well, time to go. Right, Davis?" Riku asked.

"Yep. Take care." Davis said.

"Riku, Pax, thanks." Rhyme said.

"Yeah, stay cool. We'll keep up with ya soon." Beat said.

"Oh, say hi to Noel and Sora for me." Rhyme said.

"Sure." Riku said.

"Riku, Davis, Yolei, Cody, remember what I said. Be careful. If this really is a dream, it's going to lie to you to try and make you think it's real." Joshua said.

"We got it." Riku said.

"What? I don't get it." Beat said.

"You and Sora would break your heads on this one." Joshua said.

"I heard that." Davis said and everyone laughs again.

Davis, Yolei, Cody and Riku use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole and create a bright light.

* * *

_Peach's Castle: Throne Room_

Meanwhile in the castle of the Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toadsworth, the plants are confronting Bowser with his son and Kamek holding captive the Princess Peach.

"Bowser, you big turtle!" Peashooter exclaimed.

"And the one who incriminates my brother!" Luigi added.

"This works for me. We all got a role play, right?" Bowser Jr said as Kamek is holding Peach hostage in a magic bubble.

"At least Bowser Jr is honest, in a dishonest way." Cactus said.

"Yup." Yoshi said.

"Let it go the princess!" Toadsworth demanded.

"Silence!" Bowser ordered. "No underling of mine should be insulted so. I have great plans for my dear son and for all the worlds... Once I have taken them for my own."

"Then I got bad news for you... That day's never gonna come!" Mario told him.

"Perhaps you should take a few moments to reconsider. Or does Peach's life mean nothing to you at all?" Kamek said.

"Mario! Don't you listen to them!" Peach begged. "You can't let have Bowser have his-"

"Silence!" Kamek said and uses a sleeping spell on Peach.

"No! Princess!" Mario exclaimed. "All right, Bowser. Tell us what you want."

"Let me see... Shall I begin with this world? I much preferred it in its darker, more ominous permutation." Bowser said.

"You said it. This place needs some lights-out time!" Bowser Jr exclaimed.

"You're lying, Bowser!" Mario said. "Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that. What is it you're really after?"

Bowser sighed. "Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Xehanort, the man who led me to discover worlds outside of my own?"

"You know him!?" Mario exclaimed.

"As do you, I see. Yes, he shared everything with me... How to go about winning a heart over to the darkness, and, most gloriously, about the seven hearts of pure light... The ones that would grant me the power I need to conquer all worlds. However, the worlds were too complex, too much for even me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated. Then it came to me... Of course! I could go about conquering other worlds in my own manner. You do have the 'data' for all the worlds, do you not? And now you will hand it over to me." Bowser said.

"What do you mean by data?" Sunflower asked.

"Don't you losers pretend you don't remember. Me and my dad were trapped inside it. Now cough it up!" Bowser Jr exclaimed.

"Why do you want the data?" Mario asked.

"I'm afraid that is no concern of yours." Kamek said.

Mario clenched his fists and growled under his breath while the plants pointed at the villains, Luigi preparing his P3000 and Yoshi preparing to use his tongue. "Ah-ah-ah... Wouldn't want her Royal Princess Peach to get a boo-boo, now would we?" Bowser Jr asked, smirking.

"I see you have failed to recognize the futility of your situation. Very well... Sayonara Mario Brothers!" Bowser exclaimed as he fired a red fireball from his mouth, but Chomper starts to dig... But before it could make a bite, a portal opened up and two familiar chakrams came out as one blocked the flame and the other one went by Kamek, forcing him to dodge it... And accidentally freeing Peach.

"Light!" Peach exclaimed, knocking Kamek and Bowser Jr away.

"Princess!" Mario exclaimed as the two ran to each other and embraced... Then other prepared to fight and then Mario summoned his Keyblade. "Bowser... You lose!"

Bowser growled under her breath, glaring at them. "Lord Bowser, I think the Mario is right. We better hit the road!" Kamek told him.

"I now know that what I seek lies within these walls. But I refuse to lose being to close..." Bowser said.

Suddenly green flames surrounded the heroes and, a portal appears revealing as Maleficent and Pete.

"Bowser! To me!" Maleficent ordered.

"We don't have much time!" Pete said.

Then Bowser with his son and Kamek entered in the portal created by Maleficent and the green flames disappeared.

They all turned around to see Axel walking out of the portal. "You used the darkness to get here? That was reckless." Mario said as Axel picked up one of his chakrams. "But gosh, I didn't expect you to save us... Axel."

"Axel didn't. My name is Lea... Got it memorized?" Lea said.

"Hey!" The voice of Mickey said appearing in the entry. "I lost of something."

"Well, a weird witch that can summon green Maleficent helped Bowser to escape." Luigi explained.

"I was afraid of that. Anyways, my name is Mickey Mouse." Mickey said.

"How you managed to arrive there, Master Mickey?" Toadsworth asked.

"I'm a Keyblade Master too." Mickey said summoning his Seeker Star Keyblade.

"What are you doing here, Mickey?" Luigi asked.

"Maleficent and Pete come to this world and they're planning kidnap at the eighth pure heart princess." Mickey explained.

"Maleficent was the same who created the green flames." Chomper said and the mouse nodded.

"I know the name of the eighth princess of heart." Peach said.

"Kari." Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Toadsworth and Lea replied.

Then they start to talk about the situation of Sora and Riku, like the story from Mickey.

* * *

_Bowser's Castle: Throne Room_

Bowser, his son and Kamek are with Maleficent and Pete were talking.

"I can't understand. How you managed to arrive here? And why are you helping us?" Bowser asked.

"How can you be trustable?" Bowser Jr asked.

"I think that they're trustable." Kamek said.

"Well, you must be the King Bowser and the prince Bowser Junior, an honor to meet you. My name is Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil and I'm searching to the eighth pure heart princess." Maleficent said.

"And I'm the All Mighty Pete. You know the name of that princess?" Pete said and asks.

"I know her, the baby princess or Kari." Bowser said.

"Well, you and me we can capture her and use her heart for open the door to Kingdom Hearts." Maleficent said.

"I like this plan." Bowser said. "Kamek, contact the other villains!"

"Understood!" Kamek said and pulled his crystal orb.

In the crystal orb, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Team Rocket Leader Giovanni, Etemon, Doctor Eggman, the image of six different monsters. Unknown for the villains two jesters appeared, one is red and tall, the other is red with yellow and rounded.

"Kingdom Hearts?" The rounded jester asked.

"A way to conquer the worlds." The tall jester said. But Maleficent notices them.

"And what are you two are doing here?" Maleficent asked.

"Sorry for appear like that, I'm Joker." The jester called Joker introduced.

"And I'm Reala, of Nightmare." The jester called Reala introduced.

"And what you brings you two here?" Bowser asked.

"I want conquer those worlds for avenge my fallen Lord Ghadius." Joker said.

"Also, I like join to this plan in name of Wizeman, who was defeated by my sister and arch nemesis, Nights." Reala said.

"Well, with more allies the things is going to be fun." Pete said.

Then the villains laugh evilly as the thunders boomed.

* * *

_Japan: Tokyo_

Luke was walking by the night on the streets as he yawns.

"You seems tired. Why don't take a rest?" Chibi said popping out of Luke's pockets.

"Yes, you're right. But tomorrow will search at my little brother in the morning. Right?" Luke said.

"Yup." Chibi nodded.

Then Luke goes to a hotel for take a rest until tomorrow.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I Become Into a Pokémon

_Great Sea_

Bowser and Maleficent managed to arrive there. In an island the witch casts a spell that makes appear Ganondorf (Smash Ultimate appearance) alive.

"What happened?" Ganondorf asked.

"Good morning Ganondorf. My name is Maleficent." Maleficent said.

"How you ended here?" Bowser asked.

"I was defeated by eight children with their virtual pets, including a boy with a yellow rat with red dots." Ganondorf replied.

"Aha! Those Digidestined are stronger and the freak too!" Bowser said.

"Specially the kid with the green hat, blond hair and blue eyes. It was like the hero of the legend. And that green squirt in love of the Princess Kari." Ganondorf said referring his last time beaten by TK.

"That happens when you underestimate your opponents." Maleficent said.

"This time I won't make the same mistake." Ganondorf said.

* * *

_Lost Hex_

Kamek and Pete arrived in a new planet as Eggman was waving a white flag.

"Hear me, Deadly Six. I come to make deal, I'm sorry for the last time." Eggman said.

"What are you doing pallie?" Pete asked at Eggman.

"The last time I hypnotized with a horn until that cursed hedgehog destroyed it." Eggman said.

"What are you doing here, doctor?" A red monster with horns coming to Eggman.

More monsters are with the red one, one is tall and pink, other is yellow and chubby, other is light, small and old with a stick, other is green a female, and the last one is small, youngest and blue.

"Zavok, Zazz, Zommon, Master Zik, Zeena and Zor! What a surprise?" Eggman said.

"Look who is back again." The pink monster called Zazz said laughing.

"Who is the new one chubby?" The yellow monster called Zommon said.

"Who are you calling chubby!? I'm the Mighty Pete." Pete said threatening.

"Why are you calling us?" The old monster called Master Zik asked.

"We tried to destroy you after use us the last time." The female monster called Zeena said.

"I'm sorry for the last time. But I'm here to have a plan of revenge against Sonic." Eggman explained.

"Plan of revenge?" The younger monster called Zor asked.

"I have a plan to kidnap one human friend from her world. Kamek, show them where is Kari!" Eggman said.

"Right!" Kamek said and shows in the crystal ball Kari sleeping in her bed.

"So, she is Kari." The red monster called Zavok said.

"That puppy is too cute." Zeena said referring at Salamon.

"That is a Digital Monster or Digimon, digital creature where live in a world called Digital World." Eggman explained.

"She is the eighth pure heart princess." Pete said.

"Are you interested in join us?" Kamek said.

"I like this plan of revenge." Zavok smirked sinisterly.

* * *

_Dedede Castle – Throne Room_

Joker was talking with Dedede.

"Are you talking about kidnap the eighth pure heart princess?" Dedede asked.

"Yes, and together will make possible our plan." Joker said.

* * *

_Digital World – Desert Area_

Reala was talking with Etemon.

"You fought with those Digidestined before and lose?" Reala asked.

"Yes, that battle was unforgivable! Even if Apocalymon is dead I going to take control of the Digital World!" Etemon said.

"We have a little girl to kidnap." Reala said.

* * *

_Kanto Region – Team Rocket Hideout_

Bowser Jr and Giovanni were talking.

"Where is the others three members?" Bowser Jr asked.

"They're in the Kalos Region, investigating new species of Pokémon even if they fail against a boy with his Pikachu." Giovanni said.

"Those three can't be able to catch a rodent. But we're planning to kidnap Kari with his white cat." Bowser Jr said.

"Gatomon? Now I'm thinking that Pikachu will require some motivation. For that reason, we will kidnap Kari and Gatomon too." Giovanni said.

"I like this plan." Bowser Jr said.

* * *

_Mystery Dungeon: Glacier Palace_

Meanwhile in another world, a giant palace made of ice was floating in the sky. In that place a yellow fox known as Jolteon was running, he jumps and landed in the ice.

"Guys?" Jolteon said in Prime's voice and he looks himself. "That's not my color. Why I am walking in four legs?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The voice of Caleb asked, but he was a bigger version of Oshawott known as Dewott.

"Who are you?" Prime asked.

"It's me Caleb, the Dewott. And you're Prime the Jolteon." Caleb said.

"Jolteon? So, I became into this." Prime said then they heard the voice of Kari groaning.

"Kari?" Caleb said as he goes and found a baby version of Pikachu known as Pichu.

"Who are you?" Pichu said in Kari's voice.

"It's a me, Caleb and Prime." Caleb said.

"Caleb, Prime. Are you?" Kari asked.

"Yes, we become into Pokémon." Prime said.

"Wait! A Pokémon!?" Kari said in shock and starts to search a place to see her reflection.

"No Kari, wait!" Caleb said.

Then Kari notices in the reflection of an ice mirror that she is a Pichu and she screams.

"Kari, calm down!" Prime said.

"How do you expect me to calm down!? I'm yellow, smaller and I have a tail!" Kari said scared and breathing repeatedly but she accidental uses Thunderbolt in Prime, but nothing happens to him, then she felled with twirls in her eyes.

"The attack doesn't hurt me." Prime wondered.

"You have the ability Volt Absorb, that which can you restore you heal when you receives an electric type attack. But when a Pichu uses electric type attacks it damages itself, like Kari when she is now a Pichu." Caleb explains.

"Kari, are you okay?" Prime asked and licked her since that he is now a Jolteon. She wakes up slowly.

"What happened?" Kari asked.

"You used your attack and felled fainted." Prime said.

"Kari!" The voice from Tai and TK called her.

"Tai, TK." Kari said. Then she sees a blue Pokémon like axolotl known as Mudkip in company of an infant version of Lucario known as Riolu and another Pikachu.

"Kari, are you okay?" Mudkip asked in TK's voice.

"TK?" Kari asked and TK smiles in answer and nods. "Only a little hurt."

"Wait a second, Tai is a Pikachu, TK is a Mudkip and Matt is a Riolu." Caleb said recognizing them.

"Caleb, is that you?" Riolu asked in Matt's voice.

"Yeah, that's me. But we're Pokémon in that world." Caleb explained.

"I can't explain how the heck we turned into Pokémon." Pikachu said with the crossed arms in Tai's voice.

"Tai." Kari said and hugs his brother. "You think that we can return at our original form?"

"Don't worry Kari. Only we must unlock the Sleeping Keyhole." Tai said.

"We can do it together." TK said.

"Tai, TK. Thanks." Kari said.

"Hey!" The voice from Sor, Sora and Izzy called him.

"It's everyone." Caleb said. Then they see a Pokémon like orange chick known as Torchic in company of a Pokémon like orange ladybug known as Ledyba and an Eevee.

"We've finally found you." Torchic said in Sor's voice.

"Anyone knows how I am an Eevee?" Eevee said in Sora's voice.

"I think that this world where only live the Pokémon." Ledyba said in Izzy's voice.

"Yes. By sample, I became into a Dewott. That means that Sor is a Torchic, Sora is an Eevee, Tai is a Pikachu, Kari is a Pichu, Matt is a Riolu, TK is a Mudkip, Izzy is a Ledyba and Prime is a Jolteon." Caleb explains.

"Where is Mimi and Joe?" Tai asked.

"We couldn't find them." Sora replied.

"Let's search them." Caleb said and they nod.

"Help me!" The voice from Mimi said.

"Somebody help us!" The voice from Joe said.

"Those are the voices from Mimi and Joe!" Sor said.

Then they saw a Meowth and a Pokémon like deer known as Deerling were running from the Dream Eaters, some of them were like Pegasus called 'Pegaslick', others like penguins called 'Iceguin Ice' and other like beetle called 'KO Kabuto'.

"Over here!" Matt called them.

"It's Matt?" Deerling asked in Mimi's voice.

"I think that they're our friends." Meowth said in Joe's voice. Then they rejoined.

"Mimi, you are a Deerling and Joe is a Meowth." Caleb said.

"Why are you running?" Sora asked.

"We tried to use our Keyblades, but with those bodies is hard to use them." Mimi explained.

"Only I know one way, we must fight as a Pokémon." Caleb said.

"What!?" Only the children exclaimed.

"Are you nuts!?" Joe exclaimed.

"Only I know that way." Caleb said facing at the Dream Eaters.

"We must try it!" Tai said.

"I'll try with a Hydro Pump!" Caleb said and he surprisingly fired a strong stream of water in some Dream Eaters.

"My turn!" Prime said and used Double Kick into two Iceguin Ice Dream Eaters.

"Let's try with a Thunderbolt!" Tai said and fired a lightning into two Pegaslick Dream Eaters.

"Alright! Focus Blast!" Matt makes appear an energy sphere and strikes on an Iceguin Ace.

"Unless I must try it!" Sor said and fired an explosive fireball called Flame Burst and knocked out the KO Kabuto Dream Eater.

More Dream Eaters appeared, ones like salamanders called 'Toximander', other like furball felines called 'Pricklemane', other like rhino called 'Drill Sye' and others like cat called 'Necho Cat'.

"No way! More of them!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Bug Buzz!" Izzy said and vibrates a sound wave that which defeated the Necho Cat Dream Eaters.

"Swift!" Sora fired stars at the Pricklemane Dream Eaters and defeated them.

"Stay away from me!" Mimi said backing up from Toximander. But she accidentally uses Energy Ball, that which is a green sphere and hits the Dream Eater.

"Look out!" Joe said and finished Toximander with Slash.

"That was too close…" Mimi said sighing in relief.

"Water Gun!" TK fired a little stream of water and hits Drill Sye Dream Eater.

"Thunderbolt!" Kari realizes the same attack and finished Drill Sye and she felled tired.

"Kari! Are you okay?" TK said approaching to her.

Then three big Dream Eaters appeared, one like lion called 'Aura Lion', another like dragon called 'Ryu Dragon' and the last was like a tiger called 'Keeba Tiger', surrounding everyone.

"Please give us a break!" Tai said.

"Sacred Sword!" A female voice said revealing as green deer known as Virizion knocked down the Keeba Tiger.

"Acrobatics!" A young female voice said revealing as a flying squirrel known as Emolga defeats the Ryu Dragon.

"Electro Ball!" Other young female voice said revealing as other Pikachu (is female by the gender difference).

"Water Pulse!" A young male voice said revealing as other Oshawott. Both spherical attacks merged and defeated the Aura Lion Dream Eater.

"Is other Pikachu?" Sor asked.

"With other Oshawott too." Sora added.

"Everyone is fine?" Virizion asked them and they nod.

"It seems that we arrived on time." Emolga said.

"Hey, that is a Pichu?" Oshawott asked.

"Yes, but she seems knocked." Pikachu said and approaches to Kari. "Are you alright?"

"I… think so…" Kari said waking up. "Wait… Pikachu?"

"How you know about me?" Pikachu asked.

"It's a long story." Kari said.

"Honestly we were humans before, and we've been turned into a Pokémon, only Prime is a hedgehog." Izzy said.

"What!?" Emolga, Pikachu and Oshawott exclaimed.

"So, you're like Oshawott… he's human too… or he was." Virizion said.

"In fact, we're here stop the Glacier Palace before that it destroy our world." Pikachu said.

'Destroy the world!?' Caleb thought in shock.

"Can you tell us your names? I'm Emolga, nice to meet you." Emolga said.

"I'm Caleb, the Dewott. And they're Sora the Eevee, Tai the Pikachu, Kari the Pichu, Matt the Riolu, TK the Mudkip, Sor the Torchic, Izzy the Ledyba, Mimi the Deerling, Joe the Meowth and Sonic Prime the Jolteon." Caleb introduced.

"I'm Virizion." Virizion said.

"I'm Oshawott." Oshawott said.

"And I'm Pikachu, nice to meet you." Pikachu said.

"Same to you." Sora said.

"Excuse me, Virizion. Can you train us a bit, we're not very used to fight in these new bodies?" TK said.

"Of course." Virizion said.

Then the group who is turned into a group of Pokémon were trained until they're used to fight without problems.

Sora discover that his ability is Adaptability, that which increase the power of his normal type attacks. Also, his moves are Swift, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball and Helping Hand.

Prime knew about his ability Volt Absorb. His moves are Thunder, Double Kick, Pin Missile and Swift.

The ability of Tai is Static, for induce his opponent in paralyze required by physical contact. His moves are Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Swift and Dig.

The ability of Kari is Static too. Her moves are Thunderbolt, Swift and Hidden Power (Fighting Type), the fourth move is unknown.

The ability of Matt is Steadfast, that which his speed raises up when he is flinched. His moves are Focus Blast, Force Palm, Swift and Metal Claw.

The ability of TK is Torrent, that which power up his moves water type when his health is down. His moves are Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Rock Throw and Headbutt.

The ability of Sor is Blaze, with similar effect at Torrent, but with fire type moves. Her moves are Flame Burst, Peck, Swift and Quick Attack.

The ability of Izzy is Swarm, with similar effect at Blaze, but with bug type move. His moves are Bugg Buzz, Air Slash, Light Screen and Reflect.

The ability of Mimi is Serene Grace, that which makes more chance to have secondary effects in her attack. Her moves are Energy Ball, Double Kick, Aromatherapy and Nature Power.

The ability of Joe is Technician, that which his moves with minus power are powered up. His moves are Slash, Swift, Shadow Ball and Protect.

And the ability of Caleb is Torrent too like TK. His moves are Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Night Slash and Copycat.

After the training they were talking.

"Meanwhile Kari is a Pichu, is going to be dangerous to her use electric type attacks." Tai said.

"I was thinking the same." Caleb said.

"But now we must go to stop Kyurem." Sora said. They nodded, but Sor turned down her head in sadness.

"Sor, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Huh?" Sor said and hid her sadness. "Only I miss Ash."

"Don't worry, one day we will see him." Tai said.

"That's right." Sor smiled.

"Sora, where is Oshawott?" Kari asked him.

"Kairi is taking good care of him." Sora replied.

Then they continued through the Ice Palace.

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

In the house of Kairi, she was watching the moon as she has cradled Oshawott in her arms.

"He will return?" Oshawott asked.

"Yes, he will." Kairi said and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Oshawott asked.

"After the Destiny Islands were swallowed into the darkness I ended in another world." Kairi explains.

"Which world?" Oshawott asks again.

"I ended in airship controlled by Eggman." Kairi explains.

"Then Riku who was brainwashed by the Fake Ansem or the Heartless of Xehanort, he brought you at Radiant Garden. Then Sora sacrifice himself to release your heart and wake up." Oshawott said, Kairi giggles and pets Oshawott.

"Also, I returned Sora to the normal when he became into a Heartless. After Ansem was defeated, I was separated from him again and I waited a year." Kairi said as a tear streamed from her face.

"One year? I never thought that you waited him much time." Oshawott said.

"But I managed to come by Sora and Riku." Kairi said.

"And you met me like the others too." Oshawott said.

"I really hope that Sora is okay." Kairi softly said and blushing.

"I'm sleepy…" Oshawott yawned.

"Let's go to sleep." Kairi said and carries Oshawott to sleep in the bed.

* * *

_Glacier Palace: Western Spire_

Back with the main group who is walking around and talking to each other.

"I'm telling you… We need to stop Kyurem before the whole world is covered." Pikachu sighed. "But the thing is… I'm sort of afraid. If we fail…"

"I know how you feel." Sor said.

"But we can't let fear stop us." Tai said.

"They're right. We gotta press on, no matter how afraid we get." Oshawott nodded.

"Right." Pikachu nodded.

"Positive." Kari and TK said.

As they're walking, suddenly they were surrounded by a pink Pokémon known as Munna, other is a bigger version of Croagunk known as Toxicroak, other is a Pokémon like chandelier known as Chandelure and four Pokémon made of rock known as Gigalith.

"Get out of our way!" Prime said.

"I'm sorry, but you will not be seeing Master Kyurem!" Munna said glaring at all of them.

'Those Pokémon psychic type, they always believe the best.' Caleb thought and says. "Guys, take care of the other Pokémon, me, Sora, Kari, TK and Prime will fight against Munna."

"Ahem…" They nodded.

"It will only be in vain." Munna said.

_***BOSS BATTLE (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

"Helping Hand!" Sora said and gives extra strength to everyone.

Kari summoned her Keyblade and ran towards Munna but since she is a Pokémon it was little hard to manage the Keyblade. Then Munna slammed right into her.

"Ah… Kyurem told me about a Keyblade Wielder and a Pure Heart Princess. In fact, he foresaw your arrival." Munna said.

"Maybe I'm little but I'm stronger than my enemies think." Kari said and disappears her Keyblade.

"Hypnosis!" Munna tries to attack.

"Mud Bomb!" TK fired a sphere made of mud and hits Munna making fail her attack.

"Shadow Ball!" Sora fired a purple sphere and hits Munna.

"Night Slash!" Caleb used his attack into Munna.

"Pin Missile!" Prime fired stings from his body.

"Swift!" Kari fires stars and both attacks damaged Munna.

"No matter if you surpass us in numbers. I'm going to enjoy eliminating you." Munna said.

"Don't underestimate a Keyblade Wielder. I count with the help from my friends." Kari said.

"And we can use Pokémon moves just like you. We don't need the Keyblade for this!" Sora said and immediately used Quick Attack right on Munna.

"Why you…" Munna growled under her breath.

She used Psych-Shock , but Sora and Kari used Swift to counter with it, then when they collided, an explosion as the smoke covered the entire field.

"Agh! I can't see!" Tai exclaimed and then he was pecked by Sor. "Ow!"

"Whoops! I thought you were an enemy." Sor said.

"GIGA!" Gigalith exclaimed, glaring at Toxicroak who accidentally used Poison Jab on it.

"Croak!" Toxicroak apologized.

Sora, Kari, TK, Caleb and Prime ran towards Munna, but she suddenly stopped them using Psychic.

"Begone!" Munna said and sent them flying, but they recovered in mid-air.

"Rock Throw!" TK said using his attack on Munna.

"Zen Headbutt!" Munna said trying to attack TK.

"Hydro Pump!" Caleb fired his attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Prime fired his attack that which merged with Hydro Pump and hit Munna.

"Take that!" Munna said using Psybeam but they dodged the attack.

"Copycat!" Caleb said and copied the attack of Munna and hits her.

"My turn!" Kari said running toward Munna.

"It's not use!" Munna said stopping Kari with Psychic.

Then Munna throws Kari to an icy wall, but when she made contact, she used Flow-motion to recover and launched herself over to Munna, as her eyes widened when she got close.

"Thunderbolt!" Kari said using her attack close to Munna and finished her.

_***ENDS***_

"What kind of… human are you?" Munna asked weakly and felled fainted.

"The Digidestined of Light." Kari said.

Then the others Pokémon felled knocked out.

"It's over Munna! You lose!" TK shouted.

_***DESESPERATION – HEAVY ARRENGEMENT (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

"No… It's too late…! Our fate… cannot be changed!" Munna said weakly as they feel a tremor.

"You're wrong! Because I managed to change my destiny long time ago many times, that includes the destiny of my new friends!" Prime said.

"And why would you go to such extremes?" Kari asked.

"Because all of my friends here… They were all… forsaken by the world!" Munna said saddened.

Then the heroes froze in shock.

"Just as I was! We were toyed with, betrayed… And left with nothing but despair! But when I was wandering alone in the depths of despair, I met these Pokémon… And then I met Master Kyurem. And I learned the truth about this world's fate. These Pokémon here accepted me… even when I had nothing. They reached out to me. They related to me." Munna continued and then she turns angry. "That was when… I decided. We could do it together. We could bring everything to an end. Together. Me, my friends, and this ill-fated world. Everything would disappear. Without even a whimper."

Another tremor it feels, and Pikachu says depressed. "I understand why you lost faith in the world, Munna."

"Me too, when my world was destroyed by the darkness." Sora said depressed too.

"Us too…" Tai said.

"If you really care about your friends…" Matt said.

"Even if they're not here anymore…" Prime said remembering his friends in Mobius.

"How can you think it's a good thing for all of them to disappear?" Izzy said.

"What are you saying!?" Munna exclaimed.

"If you really cared about them, you wouldn't want them disappear." Kari said angry.

"If they're really your friends, then… you should want them to be happy." TK said angry too.

"Don't you want that for them?" Kari said glaring at Munna.

"Ha! Tell me how anyone can be happy in this miserable world! All that exists in this world is pain! And to escape that pain, you have to disappear. That's what I wanted for my friends. To take them away from that pain." Munna told them and she turns sad. "But… if we disappeared one at a time, those left behind would suffer even more."

Then Toxicroak and the others start to stream tears.

"That isn't the solution! Maybe I lost all in the past, I suffered a lot, but I continue by myself!" Caleb yelled.

Munna however ignored them and shouts at her group. "Come on, you lot!"

"YEAH!" Toxicroak and the others shouted ready for the second round.

"Stop!" A male young voice shouted.

_***MAGNAGATE (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

Then a portal appeared revealing other Keldeo and two evolved forms from Eevee, Espeon and Umbreon.

"Umbreon! Espeon!" Emolga said.

"Thank goodness! We arrived in time!" Espeon said.

"Keldeo!" Virizion said in shock.

"Keldeo!?" Munna said in shock too.

"It's Keldeo, but from this world." Caleb said. Then the portal disappears.

"Keldeo! How did you escape from my that tower!?" Munna exclaimed and notices Espeon and Umbreon. "Oh! You little meddlers!"

"I've heard most of the story from Umbreon here." Keldeo replies and turns seriously. "Munna! I'm sorry for you, but… Oshawott and the others are going ahead, to do what they came here to do! I'm gonna see to that!"

"You!" Munna snarled.

"Espeon! What's this about a tower?" Pikachu asked her.

"Keldeo was locked in a tower of ice. He was being kept prisoner here in the Glacier Palace this whole time!" Espeon replied.

"That's where you're wrong! Keldeo let himself be caught on purpose! All because he thought he could convince us to change our plans!" Munna said madly.

"What!?" Pikachu and Oshawott exclaimed.

"The first time this guy came to the Glacier Palace… he made it all the way to the legendary Great Crystal. He even learned the secret of the Bittercold. I invited him to join our case. To be one of us and help us destroy the world! But he rejected us!" Munn explains in bad mood.

"Of course, I'd rejected an idea like that. I couldn't agree to a future of destruction. After I said no to them, Kyurem and Munna's gang chased me relentlessly. There were a lot of times when I wasn't sure I would make it." Keldeo said and they feel another tremor, Mimi was getting scared. "But… as I ran, I began to have my doubts. I began to wonder if Munna and the others really were determined to end the world. And so, I came back here… I came back to try to convince them to reconsider. But these guys wouldn't listen to a thing I said… So, in the end I was captured… and locked up here in the Glacier Palace."

"What else would you expect? Of course, we wouldn't listen to your pretty lies!" Munna snapped and they feel another tremor, that makes TK and Kari hug to each other.

"I wonder about that… It looked to me like you had your own doubts. It still looks that way, in fact." Keldeo said.

_***ROXAS (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

"No! No! You're wrong!" Munna said denying at accept it. "There is not a single good thing about this world for any of us! That's why we all want to disappear together! If we're together, we won't be sad or scared. Not ever again!"

'Why she doesn't want listen us?' Sora wondered and they feel another tremor.

"There's no good in this world, and that's why… We have no choice but to disappear!" Munna shouted.

"No good in this world!? Sure, there is!" TK turns angry again and they feel another tremor.

"You have your friends, don't you? Even if your goals are pretty messed up… your feelings for each other are true, right? You're all working hard together to make it through!" Kari said angry at Munna, then Kari and TK start to stream tears.

"Aren't you all alive right now thanks to one another!?" TK asked tearfully.

"Even if you suffered a lot when you see someone sacrificing by you or the others!" Kari said with more tears streaming as she remembers Wizardmon.

"TK…" Matt said concerned.

"Kari…" Tai said concerned.

"And you're just gonna throw that all away and disappear?" Emolga said sadly.

"You all should be ashamed." Prime said disappointed at Munna and her friends.

"You all want to disappear so badly that you would lose your precious friends to do it?" Sor asked sadly.

"I know the world may be rotten right now! But if we can make this a world worth living in again… then wouldn't you want to stay here with your friends?" Sora said seriously. Another tremor it felt.

"A world… worth living in? Is such a world… even possible? Even if you could save the world now… you really think such a future could come?" Munna asked sadly.

"It will! We're going to make it happen!" Prime yelled.

_***APPREHENSION (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

Then they start to feel an earthquake.

"The tremors are…!" Emolga exclaimed.

"Lady Munna! The icicles… they're shaking, ma'am!" One Gigalith exclaimed.

"Croak! That huge icicle! It's gonna collapse!" Toxicroak exclaimed. Then everyone gasped in shock.

"It's falling this way!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Emolga exclaimed.

"Run for it!" Espeon exclaimed.

_***ENDS***_

Then the giant icicle collapsed in the ground creating a smoke explosion. When the smoke is cleared, the zone splat in two with a fissure separating it. Oshawott, Pikachu, Caleb, Sora, Prime and the eight Digidestined appeared unharmed at the other side, but Munna is badly injured.

"Munna? She sacrificed by us!?" Joe exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Mimi said and starts to sob.

"I'm sorry, Mimi." Caleb said and hugged her for comfort her.

"Munna! You OK? Munna!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"…Don't sound so worried, I'm fine… Never mind me… Just keep going." Munna said weakly.

"What!?" Oshawott exclaimed.

"I've sworn loyalty to Master Kyurem. I can't go any farther than this. So… I'll have to count on you…" Munna said weakly and starts to sob. "Please… save the world…"

_***A FRIEND'S DECISION (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

"Munna!" Kari said sadly.

"Oshawott! Pikachu! Everyone!" Keldeo called them. "I'm counting on you, too! Please! Save our world!"

"M… me too!" Toxicroak sobbed.

"And I!" Gigalith added sobbing.

"Please! The fate of the world is up to you!" Chandelure said sobbing.

"Oshawott!" Umbreon said.

"Pikachu!" Espeon said.

"Sora! Caleb! Prime! Tai! Matt! Sor! Izzy! Mimi! Joe! TK! Kari!" Virizion said.

"It's all up to you all now! Get it done and then hurry back to us!" Emolga said and she yells at the top of her lungs. "Smash that stupid Bittercold into a million pieces!"

"We will! Munna! And all of you… Thank you! We're going! We're definitely gonna protect this world!" Pikachu said.

"Let's go!" Oshawott said.

"We'll be back!" Pikachu said and the group goes at the next area.

"You'd better!" Emolga yelled again.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Glacier Palace: Great Spire_

The team manages to arrive in zone where is a rounded room without roof and ice columns around the place. Pikachu was panting.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry by me… I wonder if we're at the top of the spire… It's pretty wide open…" Pikachu said panting. "Oh, everybody… look!"

Then they watched a passage with dark aura spreading.

"Look! There's a strong wind going in that direction! The Bittercold may be up ahead!" Pikachu said.

"Let's go!" Caleb said.

"Halt!" A voice said stopping the group.

"That's the voice of Kyurem!" Oshawott said.

"Just when we were so close…! I really hoped we could get there without running into Kyurem…" Pikachu said tiredly.

"It is true that the Bittercold lies within. However, you all will never reach it! One Pokémon from this world, like a human turned in Pokémon, that includes the Keyblade Wielder, the Master of Balance, Chosen Children Digidestined, the Eighth Pure Heart Princess and the Prime of the Omniverse!" Kyurem said and appears in front of them.

"Kyurem!?" Caleb said.

"Did I not tell you? That if you still harbored the desire to save this world… I would dedicate every fiber of my being to destroying you all!?" Kyurem said.

"Like would accept that just because you knocked us around! Not a sad fate like that! Not the disappearance of the whole Pokémon world!" Oshawott said.

"Just give up you all! No matter how fiercely you struggle, the future cannot be altered." Kyurem shouted.

"You're wrong!" Prime yelled in anger. "The future is up to us! It's something we create!"

"It may be that you could alter some small fate by your own hand. However! In the face of so great a fate as this, you are like a soft breeze against a stone wall! The fate of the world has been decided! It will not be moved!" Kyurem said.

"That can't be!" Caleb shouted.

"If enough breezes blow together, we will form a gale that can break down any wall!" Izzy said.

"And that gale is all of us!" Kari said.

"That means that together we can overcome any obstacle!" TK said.

"Even you, Kyurem!" Sora said.

"If that's what you all say, then… Prove it!" Kyurem said taking his fighting pose.

"Here it goes!" Caleb said as they prepared to fight.

_***KYUREM BATTLE (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

"Show me, if you can, how you will overcome me!" Kyurem said and roars.

"Helping Hand!" Sora used his move to power up the team.

"Reflect!" Izzy said creating a mirror that which protects everyone from physical attacks.

"Double Kick!" Prime said and kicked Kyurem.

"Iron Tail!" Tai and Pikachu slammed both tails covered in steel and hits Kyurem.

"Hydro Pump!" Caleb and Oshawott fired water streams and hits Kyurem.

"Slash!" Joe said and slashed Kyurem.

"Flame Burst!" Sor fired a fireball and hits Kyurem.

"Metal Claw!" Matt attacked with claws covered in steel in the ice dragon.

"Rock Throw!" TK throwed rocks at Kyurem.

"Hidden Power!" Kari fired a green sphere into Kyurem.

"Nature Power!" Mimi realizes the move and uses Ice Beam into Kyurem.

"Fly!" Kyurem said and took flight at the sky.

"Where is he?" Tai asked.

"He is using Fly!" Caleb said.

"Light Screen!" Izzy creates a barrier to protect everyone from special attacks too.

"You will need more than this!" Kyurem said and hits everyone.

"Fire!" Caleb manages to summon one Keyblade and casts Triple Firaga into Kyurem.

"You can't fight properly with two Keyblades in your hands." Kyurem said and uses Dragon Breath, that which fires purple breath from his mouth. But Caleb dodges the attack.

"Copycat!" Caleb said and copies the Dragon Breath to hit Kyurem.

"Gr…!" Kyurem growled as he was paralyzed by his attack.

"He is paralyzed, let's attack him now!" Caleb said.

"Swift!" Tai, Kari, Matt, Sor, Sora, Prime and Joe fired stars to hit Kyurem.

"Headbutt!" TK slams his head into Kyurem.

"Double Kick!" Mimi kicked Kyurem.

"Air Slash!" Izzy fired sharpen blades light blue color in Kyurem.

"Night Slash!" Caleb summon the dark Keyblade, after disappearing the light Keyblade, and slashed Kyurem.

"Razor Shell!" Oshawott attacked Kyurem.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu attacked Kyurem too.

"This will teach you!" Kyurem shouted recovering of the paralysis, he attacks with Glaciate and hits everyone even if their defenses were improved. Prime, Sora and Caleb tries to tackle him, but Kyurem used Slash and hits the two, but Prime dodges in time.

"Thunderbolt!" Prime said firing his attack at Kyurem who uses Dragon Breath.

"Face it, you will fall before me." Kyurem said, upping the power of his Dragon Breath and hits Prime who screams in pain.

"Prime!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Prepare to die…" Kyurem said until he felt a Hidden Power from Kari. "You…"

"Thunderbolt!" Kari continued attacking but Kyurem continued walking until grab her with his claw and slammed her to the ground.

"Kari!" TK yelled.

"A feeble effort! A Pichu CANNOT defeat Kyurem in battle!" Kyurem said ready to slash Kari.

"Maybe I'm small but I have the light inside of me…" Kari struggles in say.

"What?" Kyurem said.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Kari yelled and fired a powerful light that damages Kyurem.

"Dazzling Gleam!? But how!?" Caleb exclaimed.

"She is a Pure Heart Princess. Therefore, she can use that move." Izzy explained.

"If I changed the destiny of my friends one time, I can do it again. Hyper Beam!" Prime said and fired a pink beam that which finished Kyurem.

_***ENDS***_

"Nice explosion!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Kyurem weakly looked at them. "W-well done..." He muttered before falling to the ground in defeat.

Caleb walks slowly to Kyurem. "Caleb... what are you doing?" Oshawott asked.

"From the world I come from... Kyurem is my Pokémon... so it feels weird having to battle him." Caleb replied.

"Kyurem is your WHAT?" Pikachu asked.

Before Caleb could explain, the whole place rumbled. "H-hey! What's going on?!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"The Bittercold..." Kyurem muttered and explained what's going on.

"We'll stop it..." Kari said.

"No... I will." Oshawott told her. "I need to do this alone." He said and walked away.

"Be careful... it feeds on negativity." Kyurem warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." Oshawott nodded and kept on going.

"So... what am I like in your world?" Kyurem asked.

"Well for one, he's not like you. He's very friendly unless he feels something is threatening me or my friends." Caleb explains

"I see..." Kyurem said.

"I thought you can see everything." Caleb said.

"I can... but technically, I can only see what goes on in this world... not in your world or others. I have no idea what world you will go to next." Kyurem said.

"I see..." Caleb nodded. "Tell me, what Pokémon were Riku, Davis, Yolei and Cody?"

"Riku was an Absol, Davis was a Totodile, Yolei was a Chikorita and Cody was a Cyndaquil." Kyurem replied.

"Huh. Interesting." Caleb said.

Just them the Sleeping Keyhole appears.

"Whoa... it's so shiny!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"We guess that's my cue to leave." Sora said, summoning his Keyblade and everyone did the same.

"Good luck, heroes." Kyurem said.

"Thanks." Caleb said.

Then they use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

_Mystery Dungeon: Forest of Shadows_

In the alter world, the group of Riku was walking by a forest, he is a Pokémon like the Bai Ze creature known as Absol, Yolei is a minor version of Bayleef known as Chikorita, Cody is a minor version of Quilava known as Cyndaquil and Davis is a minor version of Croconaw known as Totodile.

"Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?" Riku muttered. "Honestly, who would turn me into a Pokémon?"

"Probably we transformed all when we entered in this world." Cody replied.

"I've never thought on transform into this." Yolei said.

"It shouldn't be difficult." Davis said.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" A voice asked as the quartet turned to see Oshawott and Pikachu walking around. "Because, I feel like we're lost."

"Oh, come on, Pikachu… we'll find Munna." Oshawott told her. "There's no way I'm going to let Hydreigon get her."

"But do you even know the way in this blasted forest?" Pikachu asked.

"…Sadly… no." Oshawott said with anime sweat behind of his head.

Pikachu facepalmed. "Yep… that figures. We're lost?"

"Excuse me..." Riku walked up to them. "But I couldn't help but to overhear... did you say you were lost?"

"Yeah, we're definitely lo-" Pikachu glared at him. "Why? So, you can go to your wild Pokémon friends and ambush us?"

Davis blinked. "Uh... what?"

"You heard me! I am not trusting you!" Pikachu said ready to fight. "Come on, Oshawott! Let's take him!"

"Uh...I don't think he's a bad Pokémon." Oshawott told her. "If he was, he'd be attacking us by now."

"...Good point." Pikachu nodded. "So, you got a name?"

"Pikachu… their names would definitely be Absol, Chikorite, Cyndaquil and Totodile." Oshawott said.

'So, that's what I am, huh?' Riku thought.

'I can't believe that we were turned into the trio starter of Pokémon Gold and Silver.' Davis thought.

"Actually, we have names, I'm Cody." Cody introduced.

"My name is Yolei." Yolei introduced.

"I'm Davis." Davis introduced.

"My name's Riku." Riku introduced.

"Or not…" Oshawott muttered.

"Riku the Absol, Yolei the Chikorita, Cody the Cyndaquil and Davis the Totodile?" Pikachu asked. "For some reason, those names are fitting for those Pokémon… it almost sounds human-like."

"That's because we are… or we were." Davis said.

"No way! More fellow humans!?" Oshawott exclaimed.

"What!?" Riku, Davis, Yolei and Cody exclaimed in shock.

"I used to be a human too!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Really…" Riku as they walked together.

'Well they hit it off right off the bait...' Pikachu thought to herself.

Then the Dream Eaters appeared. Komory Bat, Pricklemane, new ones like owls called 'Peepsta Hoo', other like hawks called 'Halbird' and other like snails called 'Escarglow'.

"Dream Eaters!" Yolei said.

"Let's take them all!" Riku said pulling out his Keyblade without problems.

"Got it!" Cody said pulling out his Keyblade. And try to slash one Escarglow but he fails.

"What's wrong Cody?" Davis asked.

"It's hard to manage the Keyblade in this form." Cody replied.

"Now what are we going to do!?" Yolei exclaimed.

"I'll try with something." Davis said and he suddenly uses Hydro Pump and defeated some Pricklemane Dream Eaters.

"How you did that!?" Cody asked in surprise.

"Oh… I knew it! Let's attack them with Pokémon moves!" Davis said.

Since the quartet are Pokémon now, they start to attack with Pokémon moves, Davis attacks the Peepsta Hoo Dream Eaters with Bite, Cody uses Flamethrower in the Escarglow Dream Eaters, Yolei uses Razor Leaf in the Pricklemane Dream Eaters, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Oshawott uses Hydro Pump in the Komory Bats and Riku uses Night Slash in the Halbird Dream Eaters.

"That was the last one." Riku said.

"Let's keep going." Yolei said.

They nodded and continued.

* * *

_Forest of Shadows: Exterior_

The group managed to get out of the forest.

"We made it." Cody said.

"Yeah. That forest was scaring me." Yolei said.

"Um... hello?" A voice asked.

Riku looked around. "Who's that?"

"It sounds familiar..." Oshawott muttered. "Hey uh, where are you?"

"I'm over here." A voice replied as a Pokémon revealed itself from behind a rock.

"Munna!" Oshawott exclaimed as he ran over to her.

Pikachu smiled. "Well what do you know? We found her."

"Hmm... didn't you say that Hydreigon attacked her?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, why?" Pikachu asked.

"Doesn't she seem fine to you?" Riku asked.

"Hmm... as a matter of fact..." Pikachu folded his arms. "Maybe she knows Recover?"

"No... something seems off." Riku muttered and then ran towards Oshawott and Munna. "Oshawott! Get out of the way!" He ordered as he jumped up and instead of summoning his Keyblade, he used Night Slash right on Munna, as she screamed in pain.

_***VILLAINS OF A SORT (KINGDOM HEARTS 1.5 REMIX)***_

"RIKU! What are you doing?!" Oshawott exclaimed as Riku landed right on Munna.

"Are you crazy!?" Davis asked in shock.

"How could you do that!?" Cody said in shock.

"Oshawott said that Munna was hurt in that dream of yours, right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Oshawott nodded.

"But Munna seemed fine when we came to rescue her..." Riku told him. "Something just doesn't add up."

"Well I'm NOT fine thanks to you!" Munna exclaimed but then Riku dug his claws on Munna's body.

"You better start explaining... or else." Riku threatened.

"Okay... he scares me." Yolei gulped.

Munna sighed. "Of all the Pokémon he recruited... they had to recruit a smart one." She muttered. "Fine... I admit it. I was the one who manipulated the dream..."

"You what?! But you said you always wanted to meet me!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Riku asked. "Munna did want to meet you... but she only said that... to get rid of you." He glared at Munna. "Tell me, who do you work for?"

"Like I'd EVER tell you!" Munna exclaimed. "But fine... if you want to know the truth... I work for Kyurem. He wanted to get rid of Oshawott because he's a human."

"I knew something seemed off about Kyurem..." Oshawott muttered, as suddenly a Toxicroak, one Chandelure, four Pokémon like moles knows as Excadrill, two Gigalith and a Pokémon like cat known as Purugly surrounded them.

Riku looked around, growling under his breath. "I had a feeling it was a trap." He muttered as the heroes got ready.

"Attack them, now!" Davis shouted.

_***IN THE DARK (GATES TO INFINITY)***_

"Hidden Power!" Yolei uses her attack into the Pokémon enemies.

"Swift!" Cody uses his attack.

"Blizzard!" Davis fired an ice wind from his mouth.

"Dark Pulse!" Riku fired a dark aura.

"Electro Ball!" Pikachu uses her attack.

"Razor Shell!" Oshawott uses his attack.

Then everyone managed to hit every enemy.

"Croak! Everything's gone black, croak!" Toxicroak exclaimed.

"That's getting to scare me…!" Yolei said nervously.

"This our chance! Let's run!" Riku said.

"Ugh! Like we'd let you get away! After them! AFTER THEM!" Munna growled.

"Got it, croak! Come on, fellas! Let's get them!" Toxicroak said.

"YEAAAHHH!" The minions cheered.

The group continues fighting.

"MRRRAAAAAWWWR!" Purugly roared in pain. "Who was it!? Which one of you stomped on my precious tail!?"

"Heh-heh-heh…" Davis was giggling. 'I always wanted bite the tail of an enemy.'

They continued in the fight.

"Ooof! Everything's spinning, croak! My head feels like I just split it on a giant rock or something, croak!" Toxicroak said dizzy.

"Giga! Was that you, Master Toxicroak?" Gigalith said.

"Stop that nonsense! And catch them all! Don't you dare let them get away!" Munna snarls.

"YEAAAHHH!" The minions cheered.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Daybreak Ridge_

Despite the fight and the warm of Riku, they managed to escape so easy.

"We escaped…" Davis sighed.

"But it's end of the road…" Yolei said in disbelief as she see a cliff.

"How Riku knew that is a trap?" Cody asked in confusion.

"I passed for that before when Xehanort's Heartless tricked me." Riku explained.

"Heart-what?" Pikachu said in confusion.

"It's a long story." Riku replied.

"Croak-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka! We finally found you! Croak!" The voice of Toxicroak laughed and he appears in company of Gigalith and Chandelure.

"They found us!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Davis growled.

"We won't give without fight!" Riku said.

"Yeah!" The others nodded.

"Croak-ka-ka! Might as well give up, runts! You're all going down… right here, right now! Croak!" Toxicroak said.

_***ROWDY RUMBLE (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

"Psycho Cut!" Riku fired blades with psychic powers that several damage Toxicroak.

"Flame Wheel!" Cody cloaks himself in fire and charges at Toxicroak and finished him.

"Hydro Pump!" Davis fired a giant stream of water that which hits Chandelure.

"Hidden Power!" Yolei fired a green sphere that which damages several at Chandelure and finished him.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu uses her tail covered in steel on Gigalith.

"Razor Shell!" Oshawott uses his shell to slash Gigalith and finished him.

_***ENDS***_

The three Pokémon felled tired.

"Let's do this!" Davis said as he and Riku were ready to attack until a tail from a Pokémon like dragon known as Salamence hits him.

"Davis! Riku!" The four exclaimed but they were slashed by two Excadrill.

"ROOAARR!" Salamence roared ready to attack with a Hyper Beam.

'This is our end…!' Oshawott thought tired.

"Everyone! Please duck!" A voice said.

"What!?" Oshawott exclaimed.

Then they all ducked as a hydra dragon like Pokémon appeared behind of them known as Hydreigon uses Dragon Pulse on Salamence and roars in pain.

"Is Hydreigon!?" Pikachu exclaimed.

"He is helping us…" Cody said.

"We're escaping now!" Hydreigon said.

"But how?" Yolei asked.

"Get on my back!" Hydreigon ordered.

They nodded and they were transported by Hydreigon.

"What the croak!?" Toxicroak exclaimed.

* * *

_Scorching Desert_

Then Hydreigon explained how he is one of the good guys and he told them about that the end of the world is coming.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"The end of the world is coming!?" Yolei exclaimed.

"Oh please, give us a break!" Davis groaned.

"But we still have time to change it!" Pikachu said.

"Right!" Oshawott nodded.

Then they continued by the desert, including on night.

"Can you believe her...?" Hydreigon muttered. "I did nothing wrong! I'm a good Pokémon for Arceus's sake! I'd never hurt a Pokémon!"

"And yet, Munna made these two believe you did." Riku said.

Hydreigon sighed. "Tell me about it... I'm actually pretty harmless. Sure, I may look all scary, but I'm actually a friendly Pokémon! Munna... on the other hand..."

"HALLELUJAH!" Pikachu exclaimed. "We are almost OUT of this freaking desert!"

"And it's nightfall, so that's a bonus." Oshawott smiled and then suddenly a shadow overlapped them. "Um... Hydreigon?"

"Yes?" Hydreigon asked.

"Are you flying over me?" Oshawott asked.

"No...?" Suddenly, Kyurem landed RIGHT on Oshawott. "WHAT THE?!"

_***APPREHENSION (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)**_

"Begone!" Kyurem exclaimed, using Ice Beam on Hydreigon, freezing him... and then Kyurem jumped up and landed on the frozen Pokémon, shattering him.

"HYDREIGON!" Riku, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Pikachu yelled, and then watching Kyurem stomp on Oshawott multiple times.

"NO! STOP!" Pikachu yelled.

"This will finish you." Kyurem said as he got off of Oshawott. "Farewell."

"DON'T DO IT!" Pikachu begged, getting in the way with Riku and Davis. But Yolei and Cody were scared after Kyurem killed Hydreigon.

"Oh?" Kyurem looked at them. "You're sacrificing yourselves to save your friend? It seems you have lost the will to fight..."

"Just... leave him alone... what did Hydreigon ever do to you?" Pikachu asked.

_***ENDS***_

"He tried to help countless other humans in this world get to where I live... but his attempts have failed... then this Oshawott came to this world and I knew that he'd be the one... so I had to do what Munna couldn't."

Riku summoned his Keyblade. "If you think you can just eliminate Oshawott…"

"You have to go through us!" Davis said.

Kyurem looked at the both of them and sighed. "You are not worth it." He said as he backed up. "I will allow the Pikachu to live... however, if you ever set foot in my place again, I will have no choice but to eliminate you all." He told them as he flew off.

"Hmph..." Riku glared at him.

"Oshawott..." Pikachu looked at him while tears were flowing down.

"HOLY ARCEUS, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Emolga and a Pokémon like snake known as Dunsparce coming up to them.

"Kyurem happened." Pikachu replied and then told them what happened.

"WHAT?!" Emolga exclaimed.

"Oh geez..." Dunsparce picked up Oshawott. "We need to take him to Leavanny."

Then the Sleeping Keyhole appeared near them.

"Sorry guys... but you'll have to go without us." Davis said.

"Farewell…" Yolei said.

"Good luck saving this world…" Cody said.

"You will need it…" Riku said.

The main quartet aimed their Keyblades at the Sleeping Keyhole unlocking it in the process and create a bright light.

"Um... who's the Absol, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile?" Emolga asked.

"Riku, Yolei, Cody, Davis... they're humans just like Oshawott." Pikachu replied.

"Whoa." Emolga said.

* * *

_Star Haven: Millennium's Star Loft_

Lea requested something to MS as his eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Absolutely not!" Luigi protested.

"I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Sora, Riku, Caleb and the Digidestined departed. Xehanort must have known what we were attempting before we even began." MS said.

"But you do know where they are?" Yoshi asked.

MS explained. "You must understand, this examination is in no way how the Mark of Mastery is usually found. However, in light of what they must do next... it was a necessity. If Sora, Riku, Caleb and the Digidestined complete their test, by finding the seven doors corresponding to the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will be true masters. However, the dangers make this more trial than test."

"But are they safe right now?" Peach asked.

"Considering their ability, I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate Sora, Riku, Caleb and the Digidestined end... questionably." MS admitted. "Xehanort is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict."

"Huh?" Mickey said confused.

All of them had worried looks. "So..." Mario looked at him.

"As you can see, the Organization's members are complete people again. Xehanort will be no different. We cannot afford another moment's hesitation. We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and catch him off guard." MS looked at Lea. "I must warn you again... the road will not be easy."

"Fine. Let's jump right in." Lea said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Luigi's Mansion

_Mushroom Kingdom: Haunted Forest_

The group of Sora landed in a haunted forest, back in their normal forms.

"Oh, yeah. My body is back." Caleb said.

"But now, where are we?" Sora asked.

"We're in a haunted forest." Mimi said scared.

"So, it seems." Joe gulped. Suddenly a crow screeches and passes flying.

"AHH!" Sor screamed.

"It's okay Sor, only was a crow." Tai said.

"Sorry." Sor said. Then a thunder boomed.

"AHH!" Kari and TK screamed hugging to each other.

"Kari, TK. Only was a thunder." Prime said.

"Oh, sorry TK." Kari said releasing him.

"Don't worry, I get scared too." TK said rubbing his head.

"Unless I'm not scared of haunted forests anymore." Caleb said. 'Specially when I wet myself in places where I'm too scared.'

* * *

_Flashback 1,000 years ago in a haunted forest_

The young Caleb and Aria were walking in a haunted forest, but the little kid was nervous as he is grabbing her hand. Suddenly a thunder boomed so strong.

"AHH!" The young Caleb screamed and took hide with his own arms.

"What's wrong, Caleb? Are you?" Aria asked.

"Huh…" The young Caleb noticed that he wet his loincloth and he start to stream tears. "That happens to me when I'm got scared."

"Don't have afraid, I'm here." Aria kneeled to him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Aria." The young Caleb said blushing as he has some tears in his eyes.

The flashback ends.

* * *

_Haunted Forest_

"Are you okay, Caleb?" Matt asks him.

"Oh yeah. I'm okay. Let's keep going." Caleb said and they walk by the forest.

Unknown for them, they're been watched by a large Boo with magenta eyes, an indigo tongue, gray body and a crown with a magenta jewel.

"Look what brought my attention, more children in my territory. Let's see if they can trust in his blue friend." The king Boo said sinisterly.

Back with others, they're still walking.

"Normally this kind of places scares anyone." Izzy said.

"But I told you all, that I'm not scared anymore. Plus, Tai is wielder of the Courage's Crest. Also, I watched a lot of Movies of Horror, like Dracula, The Shinning, Psycho, The Wolfman, Frankenstein, The Phantom of the Opera, The Mummy, The Invisible Man, The Black Cat, The Raven, Creature from the Black Lagoon, The Giant Tarantula, The Land Unknown, White Zombie, The Curse of the Werewolf, Silver Bullet, Wes Craven's Vampire in Brooklyn, Attack of the Crab Monsters, The Mask of the Red Death, Alien, Predator, Friday the 13th, Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Thing, Gojira or Godzilla, Mothra, Night of the Living Dead, The Amityville Terror, The Exorcist, Carrie, Jack the Ripper, The Birds, Frogs, Jaws, Orca: The Killer Whale, Piranha, Alligator, Anaconda, Child's Play, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Scream, The Evil Dead and the recently American Werewolf in London." Caleb mentioned horror movies as the children were scared, specially Kari and TK who have their faces in blue color.

"Caleb, I think that you're scaring TK and Kari." Tai said.

"Oh, sorry. So, that explains why horror movies aren't appropriate for children." Caleb said.

Unknown for them, in the skies, the clouds passed revealing the full moon.

"I… Ugh…!" Prime was about to say until he gasped in pain and felled on his knees.

"Prime, what's happening to you?" Kari asked.

"Guys. Look up…" Caleb said nervously pointing at the full moon.

"It's full moon…" Izzy said.

"Oh no… This is bad, really bad." Caleb said.

"What is?" Matt asked.

"I read something about the werewolves. They transform with the full moon and they lose human consciousness." Caleb explains.

"Are you saying that Prime is transforming into a werewolf?" TK asked holding on Matt.

"Sadly, yes…" Caleb said. "If they bite you, you will transform into a beast like them and the only way to finish it curse is killing the werewolf with a silver bullet."

"Are you saying that's the only way?" Kari asked scared.

"Yes…" Caleb nodded.

Prime was growing as his blue fur was turning dark blue, he acquires fangs and the white gloves were destroyed revealing sharpen claws, but he still having his brown scarf. When he finally transforms, he let out a mighty howl and the children screamed in horror. Then Caleb noticed a dark green mansion.

"Guys. Go to that house!" Caleb ordered.

Then he, Sora and the Digidestined run at the mansion.

"Hey! Wait…!" Prime said and he starts to follow them. He was running in four legs.

"Uh-oh! It's following us!" Sora said as he was running.

"Freeze!" Caleb casted Blizzarga in the ground and jumps.

"Whoa!" Prime exclaims when he slips with the ice.

"Don't stop, keep running!" Caleb shouted them. In their path a Dream Eater like T-Rex called 'Tyranto Rex' appeared.

"Oh no!" Kari said.

"I will distract the two monsters! You nine must go to the mansion!" Caleb ordered.

"But…" Kari said.

"No buts! I'll be fine!" Caleb said and the nine members go at the mansion.

Then Caleb realizes flow-motion moves to push the Tyranto Rex and crash into Prime. Then the teenager goes at the house.

"Caleb! Wait!" Prime said.

The Tyranto Rex roared at Prime.

"First I will beat that Dream Eater!" Prime growls.

_***MONSTER (SKILLET)***_

Prime roars at the Tyranto Rex. He punches the Tyranto Rex Dream Eater with his hands, then he grabs Tyranto Rex by the head, he swings it and slammed it against the ground. More Dream Eaters appeared, Meow Wow and Pepsta Hoo.

"Oh, great…" Prime said.

Prime jumps and realizes spin attack with his claws to defeat the Pepsta Hoo Dream Eaters. He grabbed one Meow Wow and starts to swing it at 360 degrees to hit the others Meow Wow and the Tyranto Rex until he throwed the Dream Eater at the T-Rex and defeated it. A Dream Eater like Triceratops called Cera Terror tried to ram into Prime, but he manages to dodge, grab it by the head, slams it against the ground to be finished with stomps it repeatedly until defeat it. More Dream Eaters appeared.

Then Prime lets out a mighty howl as a blue aura surrounds him (Unleash Ability).

He realizes aerobic moves to defeat the Dream Eaters like rounded dragons called 'Drak Quack'. He grabs a Dream Eater like bunny called 'Me-Me Bunny' and swings it at 360 degree to hit Woeflower Dream Eaters. He grabs a Dream Eater like unicorn called 'Electricorn' and executes a strong uppercut, he rams into a Dream Eater like giraffe called 'Thunderaffe' and stomps it until defeat it. The last Dream Eater like a T-rex skeleton called 'Skelterwild', he throws a boulder at it, then Prime jumps and punch the Dream Eater in the face, with the other hand grabs the Skelterwild by the head and kicked it in the lower jaw, then Prime realizes an uppercut in the belly of the Dream Eater followed by a jump where he grabs it by the head and with his strong he grabs the head of the Skelterwild, he swings it and slams it to the ground defeating it. He ends with a howl and slammed one fist against his palm of the left hand.

_***ENDS***_

"How I could transform into a Werehog again?" Prime asked.

Then Prime starts to search around the place.

"I feel bad for scaring them like that…" Prime the Werehog said and runs in four legs to search the children.

* * *

_Mansion's Foyer_

Sora and the Digidestined arrived into the foyer of the mansion.

"Everybody is okay?" Sora asked and they nodded. Suddenly they heard the door grinding and suddenly is closed.

"AHH!" They yelped in shock.

"Sorry. It's only me." Caleb said.

"I hope that this mansion it won't be an illusion created by Devimon." Tai said.

"I don't think so, Tai. It's completely different." Izzy said.

"Now we must stay together." Caleb said.

Then they entered by the door.

* * *

_First Floor Hallway_

The group was walking by the corridors, but unknown for them they're being watched, some little black holes appeared popping out a shadow hand, starts to grab Joe, he yelps in shock and disappears.

"Where is Joe!?" Sor asks in fear.

"He was five seconds ago." Mimi said scared.

"Let's find him!" Sora said.

They continued walking until the same dark hand grabs Mimi who screams and disappears.

"Mimi disappeared too!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Don't panic! Let's search them!" Caleb said.

Then they stayed clear for any suspicion. But this time the same kidnaper hands grabbed Sor and Izzy, they screamed and disappeared.

"Izzy and Sor disappeared!" Tai exclaimed.

"What's going on here!?" Matt exclaimed.

"Caleb, you think that there are ghosts in this mansion?" Kari asked shivering in fear.

'I always thought that the ghosts don't exist. But in other worlds everything is possible.' Caleb thought. "Let's separate!"

"What!?" TK asked.

"We must separate before those ghosts kidnap us one by one!" Caleb said.

"AH!" Tai screams who is kidnaped by the same dark hand and disappeared.

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed.

"Let's run!" TK panicked and starts to run.

"TK wait!" Sora said.

"TK!" Matt said trying to follow his brother until the dark hand grabbed him by the leg, he yelps in shock and was sucked by the black hole.

"Matt!" TK said how his brother disappeared.

"Alright! Show yourself!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade. He tries to face the kidnaper, but the dark hand grabbed him by the head, Sora screams and disappears as he was pulled by the hand.

"Sora!" TK and Kari exclaimed.

"Uh-oh…! I think that we're the next!" Caleb gulped. "Run for our lives!"

Then the little duo screamed in run away by the corridors, as Caleb was running, he was grabbed by the dark hand in his leg.

"Aw, biscuits…" Caleb said, and he was pulled by the black hole.

"Caleb is gone too!" TK said.

"TK!" Kari said. Then he notices that she is being pulled by the dark hand.

"No! Kari!" TK exclaims and grabs her. "I won't leave you behind…!"

"TK!" Kari said as she was pulled by the hand and disappears.

"KARI!" TK yelled.

Then he runs scared and returns at the foyer.

* * *

_Mansion's Foyer_

TK runs scared and tries to open the entry door, but it was closed.

"Please open it!" TK said trying to open the door.

Then he runs by the stairs arriving at the hallway, then he watches the door of his left and goes by there.

* * *

_Hallway_

In a minor hallway he goes at the other door.

* * *

_The Twins' Room_

TK arrived into room with some toys. But he was alone.

"Kari… Matt…" TK said sadly. He then laid his face onto his arms, on the ledge, sobbing quietly.

He was alone again, but this time his friends disappeared one by one and he is scared to disappear too.

* * *

_Courtyard_

Caleb was laying in the outside of the mansion and he wakes up.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" Caleb asked.

He starts to search by the courtyard, and he finds a well.

"Let's try by there." Caleb said.

* * *

_Bottom of the Well_

Caleb goes by the stairs.

"What is that?" Caleb asks as he notices a view from there.

He watch a room with a mirror, pillars, chandeliers and the picture of Mario trying to get out from there as the king Boo was watching.

"Get me outta here!" Mario said.

"It's worse than I thought." Caleb said.

Then he manages to get out of the well and entered back in the mansion.

* * *

_First Floor Hallway_

Caleb entered back in the mansion. Then heard a kind a shower.

"Probably is a monster." Caleb said and goes by the door preparing one Keyblade.

* * *

_Bathroom_

Caleb enters in a bathroom, he sees a fancy handwash with a bathtub, then he notices an unknown shadow behind the bath curtain.

"There it is!" Caleb said and starts to come slowly.

Behind the bath curtain it was Luigi with the P3000 trying to search ghosts, unknown for him a figure was coming, when Caleb moved the curtain Luigi turns to him and screams, but Caleb stops and recognized Luigi as he continues screaming, that makes Caleb facepalm. After much screaming Luigi was about to fell fainted, then he grabbed the bath curtain and drops to the floor with the bath curtain being pulled. The water continued streaming as Luigi was holding the bath curtain paralyzed in shock.

"Excuse me sir, are you okay?" Caleb asked him even if he recognizes Luigi in this Sleeping World.

But Luigi was still fainted after being scared like that.

"I'll search by the other children." Caleb said and goes to the door.

* * *

_First Floor Hallway_

Caleb was walking by the hallway of the first floor and goes by a random door.

* * *

_Dining Room_

Caleb enters in a dining room.

"What? A dining room?" Caleb asked.

But there's no food in the table.

"Let me guess. The other door brings me to the kitchen." Caleb said.

He goes at the other door.

* * *

_Kitchen_

And by his surprise, Caleb is right.

"That's right. A kitchen." He said.

Then his stomach growls.

"It seems that I'm hungry. Even in the Sleeping Worlds." Caleb said and opens the fridge.

In the fridge he notices a lot of food, apples, bananas, a watermelon, mangoes, cheese, eggs, waffles, steaks, sausages, ham, chicken, French fries, spaghetti, salad, sushi, ice cream, jelly, cakes, donuts, pizza, meatballs and seafood too.

"The food seems suspicious. But I don't have choice." He said.

Then he starts to bring some food to the dinning room for eat it.

"Once in a while it's fair to eat with a little luck." He said.

* * *

_Graveyard_

Prime continues searching his friends until he finally found Sor, who is unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Prime asked.

"Hmm…" Sor slowly wakes up, then she notices Prime in his Werehog form, but she freaked out.

"Hey! Wait! It's me Prime." Prime said.

"Is that you?" Sor asks calmed.

"Yeah, but I become into this when the full moon appeared." Prime said.

"Let's search everyone." Sor said and Prime nodded.

Then Prime manages to extend his hands to go at the next area as Sor uses flow-motion to climb the stone wall.

* * *

_Boneyard_

They found a zone with a doghouse and a little garden and they came at the door.

* * *

_Kitchen_

Caleb continues searching until someone knock the door.

"Who is?" Caleb said.

He opens the door revealing as Sor and Prime.

"AH! Look out!" Caleb exclaimed summoning his Keyblades.

"Caleb, wait! He is Prime!" Sor stopped him.

"Really?" Caleb asked and she nods. Then he disappears his weapons. "So, Prime is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sonic Prime, the same who transformed with the full moon from this world." Prime said.

"Ok, sorry by the confusion. But one moment I thought that you became into a monster." Caleb said.

"Don't worry. That happens so often." Prime said.

"Could you find Tai and the others?" Sor asks at Caleb.

"No, only you and Prime the Were-Hedgehog." Caleb replied.

"Alright, let's search everyone." Prime said.

Then they heard someone opening the door and reveals as Luigi who is shivering in fear when he saw Prime. The Were-Hedgehog simply greeted but Luigi felled fainted.

"Oh, not again…" Caleb said with a groan rolling his eyes.

* * *

_Nursery_

In a room with pink color, Kari was laying in the pink cradle who wakes up and notices that she is the cradle.

"Why I am appeared here? I'm not a baby anymore." Kari said as she manages to get out of the cradle.

Then she goes by the door.

* * *

_Hallway_

Kari enters in the hallway, but Dream Eaters like ghosts called 'Ghostabocky' appeared.

"Dream Eaters!" Kari said summoning her Keyblade.

Then with the flow-motion moves, Kari managed to defeat the Dream Eaters. Then she heard someone sobbing and recognized the voice.

"TK?" Kari said and enters in the door.

* * *

_The Twin's Room_

Kari enters and found TK who is sobbing quietly.

"TK?" Kari said.

"Huh?" TK stopped his sobs and notices Kari. "Kari? Is that you?"

"Yes." Kari nodded innocently.

"Kari!" TK said and hugged her letting out some tears.

"TK!" Kari said letting out some tears and returning the hug.

"I was worried and scared…" TK said.

"Me too, but we must search at Tai and the others." Kari said and whipped her tears.

"Got it." TK said doing the same. Then they let go to each other.

"I hope that my brother is okay." Kari said.

"He will be fine; nothing can stop him." TK said.

"Thanks TK." Kari said and kissed him in the cheek.

"No problem…" TK said blushing.

"C'mon TK." Kari said exiting of the room.

"Kari, wait." TK said following her.

* * *

_First Floor Hallway_

TK and Kari go to search the others by the hallway.

"Tai must be in other part." Kari said.

"Hey…" Prime said appearing front of them.

"AHH!" TK and Kari hugged to each other and screamed.

"TK, Kari. It's him, Prime." Caleb said appearing with him.

"Are you sure?" TK asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Prime said.

"Don't worry." Sor said.

"Sora, you're okay." TK said.

"Prime, sorry by the confusion." Kari said with her hands behind of her back.

"It's okay." Prime said rubbing Kari's hair. Soon Luigi enters in the hallway.

"Huh?" Luigi said and starts to shiver in fear again. "Oh, not again…!"

"Luigi, don't be afraid, this Were-Hedgehog is good." Caleb said.

"Phew…" Luigi sighed in relief. "But how you know my name?"

"Oops…" Caleb said facepalming. "Well, I guessed."

"Have you seen more children around here?" Kari asked.

"No, I only found three children now." Luigi said.

"Let's search them together." Prime said.

Then they start to search around the first floor of the mansion.

* * *

_Mansion's Roof_

Sora woke up and he notices that he is in the roof.

"Huh?" Sora said and gets up. "Guys!?"

As he tries to search them, the Dream Eaters like frogs appeared.

"Ugh… Frogs, not now!" Sora said under his breath as he summons his Keyblade.

The Dream Eaters now as 'Sir Kyroo', 'Chef Kyroo' and 'Lord Kyroo' were surrounding Sora. Then he casts Balloons at the Dream Eaters, he realizes Strike Raid and realized some flow-motion moves until finish them all.

"Now let's find the others." Sora said and goes at the door.

* * *

_Clockwork Room_

Sora goes down by a kind of elevator and arrived into a room with clocks and England soldiers. Then he notices Izzy who is laying in the ground.

"Izzy." Sora called him as he approaches to him. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…" Izzy wakes up. "Sora?"

"Yeah, that's me. Now, where are we?" Sora said as Izzy gets up.

"We're in a kind of room with clocks." Izzy said.

"Let's search everyone." Sora said and Izzy nods.

Then they go by the door at the next door.

* * *

_Telephone Room_

Sora and Izzy arrived into a room with three ancient telephones. And they notice Joe trying to get help calling by the telephones.

"Hi, someone is here?" Joe asked.

"Not again…" Izzy said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"When we found telephones in the Digital World, Joe tries to contact someone." Izzy explains.

"Hey Joe." Sora said.

"Huh? Sora, Izzy. Where are we?" Joe said.

"We still are in the mansion." Sora replied.

"Aww… You know where is everyone?" Joe asked.

"They ended in different parts of the mansion." Izzy replied.

"Let's keep going." Sora said and they continued.

* * *

_Third Floor Hallway_

Sora, Izzy and Joe goes by the hallway until arrive at the door.

* * *

_Balcony_

The trio arrived in a balcony with two unicorn statues. Then the same dark hands appeared.

"Those hands again!?" Joe freaked out.

"Let's take them down!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade as Izzy and Joe did the same.

The trio casted Blizzarga to freeze the hand known as 'Floormasters' and then they casted Firaga to finish them.

"Those were the last ones." Sora said.

"Those hands must separate us one by one." Izzy theorized.

"Now we can find the others." Sora said and they continued.

* * *

_Safari Room_

Matt was unconscious in a room with two carpets of leopard skin and three deer heads in the wall. Then he slowly wakes up.

"This is weird." Matt said getting up.

Then he sees at his surrounds.

"Where is everyone?" Matt asked.

Then they heard someone opening the door revealing as Sora, Joe and Izzy.

"Hey Matt." Sora said as they rejoin.

"You know where is TK?" Matt asks.

"We couldn't find him." Joe replied.

"Let's search them together." Izzy said.

Then they continued.

* * *

_Second Floor Hallway_

The group of Sora goes down by the stair and now they're in the hallway of the second floor. As they were continuing someone opens a door revealing as Tai.

"Tai." They said.

"You guys." Tai said.

"We've finally defeated a kind of weirds hands who separates us one by one." Izzy said.

"What do you mean?" Tai asks in confusion.

"It's a long story." Sora said.

As they were explaining the group of Caleb were in other part searching the others.

"We've searched by the entire first floor, this floor is the next." Prime said.

"Huh? It seems that I saw something." Caleb said summoning his Keyblade.

Then he comes close the door and puts his ear very close. Then he slams his Keyblade and breaks part of the door and puts his face in the hole.

"Here's Caleb." Caleb said.

"AHH!" Mimi screams slamming her Keyblade in Caleb's head.

"Ouch!" Caleb said grabbing his head in pain.

"Mimi?" Sor said.

"Sora, is that you." Mimi said. Later Caleb recovers.

"Sorry for scare you." Caleb said blushing. Then she notices Prime and shrieks in terror.

"Mimi! Stay out of that monster!" Matt said with the Keyblade in his hand.

"Hey stop! It's me, Prime!" Prime exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked and Prime nodded.

"Tai!" Kari said.

"Kari!" Tai said.

"Matt!" TK said.

"TK!" Matt said. Then the 2 sets of siblings have a joyous embrace.

"Are they?" Luigi asks.

"Siblings. Tai is Kari's big brother, like Matt is TK's big brother." Caleb explains.

"Just like my brother." Luigi said softly.

"I can't explain how he is Prime." Mimi said.

"It's a long story." Prime said and starts to explain his transformation.

* * *

_Flashback in the Space_

The Eggman from Prime's world used a machine that deactivates the super form of Prime, that includes fire a big laser that shattered the planet into pieces revealing as big monster known as Dark Gaia and simultaneously Prime becomes into his Werehog form.

"Success! A brilliant success!" Eggman said. "It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nya-ha-ha-ha!"

Prime recovered of his torture and glared and snarls at Eggman. "You! You've really done it this time… Eggman!"

"Why, Sonic. That's a nice new look you have. Very festive, especially for the occasion." Eggman sneered and pulled a lever. "So long friend."

Then Prime was sucked with the Chaos Emeralds and fells at the planet screaming. The flashback ends.

* * *

_Second Floor Hallway_

Prime ends to explain.

"So, that explains all." Luigi said.

"That meanie of Eggman turned you in a monster." TK said.

"No matter what happens, you will be the same." Kari said.

"I said the same." TK said.

"Thanks Kari and TK. And remember take good care to each other." Prime said as TK and Kari look away in opposite directions and blushing.

"Now to where?" Sora asked.

"I watched Mario in a picture as a white ghost with a crown." Caleb said.

"It's King Boo. He caught Mario." Luigi exclaims.

"I knew it! I see him too! Now let's go!" Caleb said.

They nodded and go to the lower floors.

* * *

_Basement Hallway_

The entire group manages to go at the basement and goes at the door that which is opened by Luigi.

* * *

_Secret Altar_

Everyone were facing King Boo who is still watching the picture with Mario.

"Alright, face us! King Boo!" Sora said as they took their fight stances.

King Boo turns to them.

"This Mario painting looks lonely… I must have a Luigi painting as well, with more children included and a Werehog!" King Boo said.

"You transformed into this again!" Prime snarls.

"Well, now I will have a full gallery. Now all you will join with Mario." King Boo said.

King Boo realizes a kind of spell that transforms Mario into Bowser, then he enters in the picture.

"Bowser!?" Sora exclaimed.

Then all of them were sucked by the picture as they screamed.

* * *

_Mansion's Roof_

The group appeared in the roof of the mansion, but there are fire replacing the night's sky.

_***KING BOO BOSS THEME (LUIGI´S MANSION)***_

"We are in the roof again?" Caleb asked. Then someone is falling revealing as Bowser.

"AHHHHHH" Luigi and the 8 Digidestined screamed and landed in their butts when they turned around seeing the likeness of Bowser looming over them.

"He is bigger than before!" Sora said.

"Yeah, I noticed it!" Caleb said.

"That thing is an illusion!" Prime said.

The Bowser illusion used its fire breath, but they managed to dodge the attack. Then the oversized turtle made spiked bombs and threw them at the heroes, but Luigi sucked one bomb with the P3000. When the Bowser illusion lowered its head to breath fire again, Luigi shot it with the spiked bomb before it could explode. The head of the Bowser illusion came off and King Boo stumbled out of it.

"Now!" Prime said.

Then Luigi tries to suck King Boo as Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key at King Boo, followed by an Aero Edge of Kari, Tai casts Balloons on King Boo, Matt uses blitz in the crowned ghost, the head of Bowser was firing ice balls but they were reflected by Caleb, Izzy uses Thunder Raid in King Boo, Sor diagonal slashes the ghost enemy, Joe uses Water Edge on King Boo, but he retaliates attacking with his tongue but Prime Werehog grabs it and swing it against the ground, Mimi attacks the King Boo with Blizzarga, TK and Kari delivers a 360 slash with their Keyblades. However, King Boo got back inside the Bowser illusion and the head reattached itself.

"Ok, this is completely weird." Caleb said.

The Bowser illusion began taking a few steps towards the group, but in an awkward fashion. They dodged and began moving away from the Bowser illusion. Then it creates spiked bombs. However, Luigi manages to do the same tactic making the King Boo came out again. Then Luigi starts to suck him with the P3000, the ice balls were reflected by Sora, Caleb realizes a x-slash in King Boo, followed by a big slash from every Digidestined and Prime finished grabbing the King Boo and slam it against the ground and the King Boo was sucked in the P3000, Luigi managed to pick a gem, that which is the crown of King Boo.

_***ENDS***_

The head and body from Bowser felled to the ground.

* * *

_Secret Altar_

After defeat King Boo and Bowser illusion, everyone returned at the same room. And by their surprise Prime returned to his regular form.

"It's finally over." Prime said.

"Yeah." Caleb nodded in agreement.

Just then a Sleeping Keyhole appears in the room.

"Is that a magic keyhole?" Luigi asked.

"Yes. We must depart but say hi to Mario from our part." Sora said and Luigi nods.

Then the Keyblade Wielders use their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

_Mansion's Foyer_

In the alter Luigi's Mansion world, Riku, Davis, Yolei and Cody arrived in the mansion foyer. They were back in their regular forms after to complete the previous world.

"Are we in…" Riku was saying.

"It seems a mansion." Cody said.

"Unless I'm glad that I'm back in my human form." Yolei said.

"Now I remember that Tai told us that Devimon created an illusion of a mansion." Davis said.

Then the Spellican Dream Eaters appeared.

"Hey, it's the same Dream Eater. Let's get it!" Davis said.

When Davis were close to attack the Spellican disappeared.

"He's gone." Cody said.

"Let's look for it separately." Riku said.

"Right." The trio nodded.

They go up by the stairs and go by different places.

* * *

_Wardrobe Room_

Davis and Riku searched by that room with three wardrobes.

* * *

_Master Bedroom_

Cody and Yolei searched in that room, until the Spellican appears in front of Cody who is searching in the bed.

"Whoa!" Cody exclaims surprised landing in his butt. Then the Spellican disappears.

"Disappeared again." Yolei said.

* * *

_Mansion's Foyer_

Everyone gathered in the foyer.

"I found it, but he disappeared, I'm sorry." Cody said.

"Don't worry, we will find it soon." Riku said.

"Let's go." Davis said.

* * *

_Conservatory_

Yolei searches in a room with musical instruments.

* * *

_Mirror Room_

Cody searches in a room with a big mirror.

* * *

_Storage Room_

Riku searches in a room with some boxes.

* * *

_Billiard's Room_

Davis searches in a room with a billiard table. Until the Spellican appears again.

"I found you!" Davis said.

As Davis tries to attack but the Spellican disappears.

"Damn it!" Davis said.

* * *

_Nana's Room_

After to complete the first floor, they go at the second floor. Cody was searching in a room with a rocking chair.

* * *

_Bathroom_

Davis searched in the bathroom.

* * *

_Sitting Room_

Yolei searched in a room with sofas.

* * *

_Observatory_

In the observatory. The four members were searching until they finally found the Spellican in the moon.

"There it is!" Davis said.

"Let's get it!" Cody said as they run towards the Spellican.

_***NEVER LET UP (MARIO & LUIGI: DREAM TEAM)***_

Spellican unleashes magical stars and sends them at the four who dodge out of the way and Davis uses Pure Dive and delivers multiple diving strikes and then delivers the final diving strike and unleashes pillars of light while Cody uses Sonic Blade and dashes all over getting Spellican who uses its broom to create a light ray and slashes at the four with it but Yolei uses Prism Windmill while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Magic Hour but Spellican teleports away and reappears and summons tiny broom minions and sends them to attack but Davis uses Fire Burst to destroy the broom minions and then diagonal slashes with his Keyblade followed by Blitz while Riku spin slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Mystic Raid but Spellican flies away and unleashes more stars and sends them to strike but Davis casts Spark and then casts Balloon while Riku casts Thundaga Shot and then casts Magma but Spellican uses its broom to create a ray of light and slashes at the four but Yolei blocks and delivers a counter blast while Davis uses Ars Arcanum and delivers many bashes but Spellican disappears and reappears and summons more broom minions to attack.

The quartet destroy the broom minions and Riku casts Starstorm and then uses Dawn and Dusk and slashes with light and dark blades while Davis casts Salvation and then uses Ragnarok and upper slashes and then fires magical shots but Spellican disappears and reappears and summons many stars to strike at them who dodge and Cody aerial slashes at the Nightmare with his Keyblade followed by an aerial spin slash while Yolei vertical slashes with her Keyblade followed by a graceful twirling slash but Spellican flies away and then unleashes a powerful spell and rains down powerful meteors at the four who avoid the meteors and Davis uses Sonic Blade while Riku uses Pure Splicer and they deal great damage to the Nightmare who summons more broom minions and uses them to attack but Riku casts Curse on then broom minions casing confusion, poison, and slow and then Davis casts Tornado on Spellican getting it but Spellican disappears and reappears and attacks at the four with its light broom but Riku blocks and delivers a counter strike and uses Shadow Orb while Cody casts Triple Firaga but Spellican disappears and tries to conjure another powerful spell.

Riku unleashes light and dark blades and sends them to attack at Spellican while Davis uses Thunder Raid but Spellican unleashes stars and sends them to strike but Riku casts Supernova and creates a giant star explosion while Davis uses Ars Arcanum and delivers many powerful bashes but Spellican attacks with its light broom and then unleashes stars and sends them to attack but they dodge and Cody delivers five slashes with his Keyblade followed by Blitz while Yolei delivers three horizontal slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a graceful spinning slash but Spellican disappears and reappears and unleashes raining meteors down at the two but they dodge out of the way and Davis uses Aero Surge while Yolei uses Mystic Surge but Spellican unleashes more broom minions to strike but they defeat the broom minions and Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a 360 slash while Davis delivers two vertical slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes a light and dark cannon and uses it to unleash light and dark shots but Spellican attacks with its light broom and then unleashes more stars but Cody uses Sonic Blade and delivers many dashing strikes and then delivers the final dash strike while Riku uses Pure Splicer and slows down time and delivers teleport slashes and then delivers the final teleport slash while unleashing a giant light pillar and they finish off Spellican destroying it.

_***ENDS***_

"Finally. Never have to worry about it again." Davis said.

"You said it." Yolei said.

Then the Sleeping Keyhole appears.

"Our work in this world have ended." Cody said.

"Yes." Riku nodded.

The quartet aimed their Keyblades at the Sleeping Keyhole firing beams that which unlock it and create a bright light.

* * *

_Mobius: Fields_

Sonic and Amy were walking in a field and it is night.

"The night is so beautiful today." Amy said.

"Yeah. Everything seems peaceful since that I kicked the butt of Eggman." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I didn't have chance to tell you something when Lost Hex was being drained." Amy said.

"Also, I didn't have chance to heard you." Sonic said.

Sonic and Amy were getting close their lips to each other until they heard a sound.

"Huh? Tails." Sonic said checking his communicator.

"Sonic, other Eggman Robot is causing havoc." Tails said.

"Okay, allow me one minute." Sonic said and turns to Amy. "I'm sorry Amy."

"Don't worry Sonic." Amy said.

"Just wait." Sonic said.

Then Sonic runs in hyper speed and he backs giving a flower at Amy, she grabs the flower as Sonic kissed her in the cheek.

"Thanks." Amy said blushing.

"No problem." Sonic said and he runs.

She was watching the beautiful night sky and she says in singy voice. "Ohhh… At least out loud… I won't say I'm in love."

Then she returns at her house.

* * *

_Pokémon World: Unova Region_

After a long training with the Pokémon Swordsmen. Ash, Tyson and May were in an icy cave.

"Who comes here?" A voice said revealing as Kyurem.

"We come here to complete the Mark of Mastery." Ash said.

"Arceus told us that you are our last challenge." May said.

"And we'll be true Keyblade Masters." Tyson said.

"Very well, go thought the door." Kyurem said as and ice door was created.

Then the trio passed the door getting ready in the challenge.

* * *

_Pop Star: Yogurt Yard_

Tiff and Meta Knight arrived into a cave.

"There, your last challenge is there in that cave." Meta Knight said.

"What is?" Tiff asked.

"You must fight against Wham Bam Rock followed by Wham Bam Jewel. Are you ready?" Meta Knight said.

"I'm ready." Tiff nodded.

Then they entered in the cave.

* * *

_Japan: Shinjuku_

In another city. An anthropomorphic dog and duck were searching around the place.

"Gawrsh, are you sure that is it the place, Donald?" The dog asked.

"Don't worry Goofy. I'm sure that we can find the key." The duck called Donald said at the dog called Goofy.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	10. Chapter 10

_First time that me and other are seeing a crossover with Digimon Adventure and Digimon Frontier, plus with some from 02 in this alter universe. But I don't own the characters, only the OC is my own character and Sonic Prime, an alter version of Sonic, belongs to Sonic245. Plus, the Sleeping Keyhole will appear in the next chapter._

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Adventure Frontier

_Digital World: Forest Terminal_

Riku, Davis, Yolei and Cody arrived into a kind of forest.

"Where are we?" Riku said. Then three Tanemon popped out from the ground.

"Are those Tanemon?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah. Just like the Mimi's Digimon." Cody said.

"We are in the Digital World?" Davis asked.

"Probably." Yolei replied.

"Let's check the place." Riku said.

Then they start to explore the place.

"Those brats will pay for stole my Digi Spirit Beast." A grumpy voice said.

"Who was that?" Cody asked. Then they saw four different Digimon.

One is a Digimon like troll, other is a fish human hybrid, other is a robot and the last is a humanoid made of mirrors.

"Fighting by stolen Digi Spirit stolen. What a kid." The fish human Digimon said.

"Grumblemon, Ranamon. Soon we will get the Digi Spirits." The humanoid with the mirrors said.

"Mercurymon is right. We must work together." The Digimon like robot said.

"Thanks, Arbormon. Unless I have the Human Digi Spirit of Wind." Grumblemon said.

"Those Digimon give me a bad feeling." Riku said.

"They talked about more children in this Digital World." Yolei said.

"Let's search them." Cody said.

"Alright, let's go." Davis said.

And they moved.

* * *

_Palace of Seraphimon_

The quartet arrived into a palace made of crystal. The doors opened and someone came out.

"Sorcerymon!?" Davis said as he, Yolei and Cody summoned their Keyblades.

"You know him?" Riku said as he summons his Keyblade.

"He was working for the bad guys." Yolei explained.

"You three are confusing me with other Sorcerymon." Sorcerymon said.

"Are you sure?" Cody said.

"Yes. And you four are the Keyblade Wielders?" Sorcerymon said.

"Yeah… But how you know about the Keyblade?" Davis replied.

"I heard rumors about the Keyblade, but I never expected that is true. Follow me." Sorcerymon said.

Then the group entered where they found the same children who appeared in the dream of Caleb, that includes two Digimon, one white and other yellow.

"Excuse me, how you four arrived here?" The boy with green hat and googles asked.

"Are you talking to us?" Davis asked.

"Do you have D-Tectors?" The little kid with the orange hat asked showing a device.

"Is a Digivice?" Yolei asked.

"Is completely different." Cody said.

"What do you mean?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm talking about that." Davis said showing his Digivice.

"He is right." The boy with the blue hat said.

"Can you tell us your names?" The boy with the brown hair asked.

"Sorry, I'm Davis." Davis introduced.

"I'm Yolei." Yolei introduced.

"I'm Cody." Cody introduced.

"My name is Riku." Riku introduced.

"I'm Takuya." Takuya introduced.

"I'm Koji." Koji introduced.

"I'm Tommy." Tommy introduced.

"I'm Zoe." Zoe introduced.

"I'm JP." JP introduced.

"My name is Bokomon." Bokomon introduced.

"And I'm Neemon." Neemon introduced.

"What is this place?" Riku asked.

"We're in the palace of Seraphimon." Bokomon said.

"Seraphimon? I remember saw him before." Riku said as he flashbacks how Patamon Digivolved in Seraphimon.

"You meet Seraphimon!?" Takuya exclaimed.

"But he is there." Tommy said pointing at the same Digimon trapped in the crystal of the castle's ceiling.

"Maybe is other Seraphimon." Cody said.

"He needs to be free and the spirits of the warriors can do that." Sorcerymon explained.

"He looks like he's taking a nap." Davis said.

Then the D-Tectors from the five children from this world started to glow and the crystal came down freeing Seraphimon.

"Lord Seraphimon." Sorcerymon said.

"Sorcerymon, it's good to see you again old friend. How did I get free?" Seraphimon said.

"These humans freed you, they hold the spirits of the legendary warriors and the others four wield the Keyblade." Sorcerymon said.

"These children!" Seraphimon said.

"Yeah, we came here because we were told there would be answers here, like what is going on." Takuya said.

"Allow me to explain. Long ago there were three celestial Digimon Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and myself." Seraphimon said. "We had the digital world in peace and harmony, but one day a Digimon named Lucemon brought human Digimon and beast Digimon to war and Cherubimon turned to evil. The legendary warriors sealed away Lucemon and were turned to spirits, but Cherubimon was still evil, trying to take the data of the digital world with his minions."

"So, that has been happening because of Cherubimon." Koji said.

"We found the spirits to stop Cherubimon, that's why we're here." Tommy said.

"And the Digimon we fought were under his control." JP said.

"And the person who told us to come here must be Ophanimon." Zoe said.

"I thank you for freeing me, but now I ask you to return to your world." Seraphimon said.

"But we're legendary warriors." Takuya said.

"Also, we have Keyblades and we will unlock the Sleeping Keyhole from this world." Davis said.

"Yes, but this is dangerous, I can't ask children to be a part of this." Seraphimon said. Then there was an explosion in the back.

"There's plenty of danger." Grumblemon said as he came through.

"Grumblemon, so you found us!" JP said.

"Yes, and I brought my friends." Grumblemon said with the others three warriors. "Ranamon."

"Hi." She said.

"Arbormon."

"How you are doing youngsters?" Arbormon said.

"And our leader, Mercurymon."

"So, these are the humans." Mercurymon said. "We are here for the spirits of the Legendary Warriors."

"You'll have to take them." Takuya said with the others ready to fight.

"You four have to deal with us too!" Davis said summoning his Keyblade. Riku, Yolei and Cody did the same.

"Ah… The chosen ones by the Keyblade. It's an honor to meet you." Mercurymon said.

Then the 4 children with the D-Tectors realize the Digivolution.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Agunimon!**

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Lobomon!**

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Kumamon!**

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Beetlemon!**

They transformed in the familiar saw in the dream of Caleb.

"Those children transformed in Digimon?" Riku asked in shock.

"Is true." Yolei said.

"Pay attention in battle!" Grumblemon said.

_***DUEL ZONE (SUPER SMASH BROS 64)***_

"They have inherited the spirits of the Legendary Warriors." Seraphimon said.

"I would spirit evolve to, but Grumblemon has my spirit." Zoe said.

'I'll recover her spirit by her.' Davis thought glaring at Grumblemon.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon spin around in fire but the villains avoided the attack.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon shot a laser from his left arm at Ranamon but she avoided the attack.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon fired a freeze wind but Grumblemon avoided the attack.

"Balloons!" Cody and Yolei casted Balloons but Mercurymon avoided the attack.

"Dark Fire!" Riku casts Dark Firaga at Mercurymon.

"Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon said as the attack entered in one mirror and returned to Riku.

"Over here!" Davis said as he tries to slash Mercurymon.

"Do you think can be defeat us?" Mercurymon said avoiding the attack of Davis and kicked him.

"I'm bored… Draining Rain." Ranamon creates a rain that which drains the energies of the heroes.

"Roundhouse Punt!" Arbormon launched his arms and legs connected to cables and pounded them.

"Now return my Digi Spirit Beast!" Grumblemon said getting ready his hammer.

"First, return the Digi Spirit of Zoe!" Davis said getting up. But Seraphimon appears.

"Strike of Seven Stars!" Seraphimon used his attack and hits Grumblemon, Ranamon and Arbormon. "Run as you can!"

"We won't let you behind!" Riku said.

"It will be risky! Go and find Ophanimon!" Seraphimon said.

"But…" Cody was saying.

"Strike of Seven Stars!" Seraphimon said using his attack but unfortunately Mercurymon appeared in front of him.

"Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon reflected the attack and hits Seraphimon making appear a fractal code.

"Seraphimon!" The heroes shouted. Mercurymon scanned his fractal code and Seraphimon was turned into a Digi-Egg.

"He's ours now." Mercurymon said.

"I don't think so!" Yolei said and grabbed the egg. Then Riku uses Dawn and Dusk slashes to hit the villains.

"This is our chance! We must escape!" Sorcerymon said.

"Not yet!" Davis said and charges at Grumblemon.

"Davis!" Yolei, Cody and Riku said.

"Want some more kid?" Grumblemon said.

Davis casts Thundaga in Grumblemon, then he triple slashes the Earth Warrior with his Keyblade, followed by Firaga and Reality Shift that which damaged Grumblemon.

"Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon swings his hammer but Davis manages to block it. "Why don't you give up?"

"Because since I turned in a Digidestined, I must fight and protect my friends!" Davis said as a light covered him making appear other Keyblade (inspired in the Digi-Egg Miracles).

"Other Keyblade!?" Riku exclaimed.

"That is the Keyblade of Miracles!" Bokomon said.

"Keyblade of Miracles?" Neemon said.

"Here I come!" Davis said and runs towards Grumblemon.

"Try it!" Grumblemon said trying to block.

Surprisingly Davis manages to disarm Grumblemon and he fired a powerful light beam from his new Keyblade and was too strong to damage Grumblemon and reveals his fractal code and simultaneously the Human Digi Spirit of Wind appeared, that which is grabbed by Davis.

_***ENDS***_

"Zoe! Catch it!" Davis said throwing the Digi Spirit at Zoe and she recovered it.

"Welcome back." Zoe said happily.

After she recovered it, Grumblemon groans in anger and he runs towards Davis, he tries to block the upcoming attack with the new Keyblade but suddenly it disappears.

"What!?" Davis exclaimed and he was slammed by the hammer of Grumblemon.

"Davis!" The heroes exclaimed.

"No one steals from me!" Grumblemon yelled. As Davis is trying to recover as a fractal code appeared from him.

"Wait… It can't be!" Bokomon said in shock.

"First time that I'm seeing a fractal code in a human." Mercurymon said.

"Stop Mercurymon, I want to do it myself. A payback for steal me three Digi Spirits." Grumblemon said coming slowly at Davis.

"I won't let you!" Zoe said ready to spirit evolve.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Kazemon!**

"Why her!?" Ranamon exclaimed.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon fired tornadoes and hit the four villains.

"This is our chance! Follow me!" Sorcerymon said.

Then Riku helped Davis to get up.

"Don't let them get away." Mercurymon said and his allies went after them.

* * *

_Underwater Tunnel_

The five warriors returned at their regular forms.

"Hurry!" Sorcerymon said as they made it to end and was a Digimon like train in an underwater tunnel.

"It's a Trailmon." Takuya said.

"Get on now." Sorcerymon said as they hopped on with the corrupt warriors closing in.

"Sorcerymon, what about you?" Cody asked.

"I will hold them off, you protect Seraphimon's egg. Go now Legendary Warriors and Keyblade Wielders, it's all up to you." Sorcerymon said as the door closed and Trailmon took off.

"He sacrificed himself for us." Zoe said.

"What do we do now?" Yolei asked.

"We will finish all this, we will stop Cherubimon." Takuya said.

They nodded as Trailmon was continuing. A time has passed, Bokomon has the egg of Seraphimon in the pink cloth and they were talking about the mysterious Keyblade of Davis.

"I'm trying to summon it, but it does not appear." Davis said.

"It's because it only appears in special events." Bokomon explained.

"Why doesn't appear now?" Davis asked groaning.

"Unless I recovered my Digi Spirit." Zoe said.

"Why we couldn't make in first place?" JP asked groaning.

"What's wrong JP? Are you jealous because I recovered her Digi Spirit?" Davis said in joke.

"Of course not!" JP replied in angry attitude and they laughed.

"The path splits in two. Which was do we go?" Riku asked at the Trailmon.

"Tell it to the tracks." Trailmon said.

The Trailmon continues.

* * *

_Cave_

They came to stop and were inside some sort of cave.

"Where are we?" Yolei asked.

"The last stop. Sorry, I can't go anymore." Trailmon said as he started backing out.

"Come on, let's find a way out." Takuya said as he and Koji started to have a look around.

"I don't see a way out." Koji said.

"Maybe we can get out through the water." Neemon said.

"I don't know, we don't know how deep it is or how deep we are." JP said. Then some water came and burst hitting JP and Tommy.

"JP, Tommy!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Oh man, that's not cool." JP said. "Hey Tommy, are you okay?"

Then a Digimon like whale came out and was panicked.

"That's Whamon." Bokomon said.

"Oh, I can't find a way out!" Whamon said.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Agunimon!**

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Lobomon!**

The two warriors Digivolved and managed to calm Whamon.

"NOOO!" Whamon screamed.

* * *

_Underwater Tunnel_

Two of the evil warriors were in the underwater tunnel. Grumblemon heard some humming, it was the same Trailmon.

"Oh, the Trailmon. Now me see, brats in cave but that dead end, go get them." Grumblemon said, before he and Arbormon hid in the left tunnel so they wouldn't be seen.

"Backing it up, moving it out, backing it up, am no doubt." Trailmon kettle sang as it backed away.

Grumblemon then smiled. "Me know where you stop, me find no escape." He was determinate to reclaim his Digi Spirit Beast like the others.

* * *

_Cave_

Whamon was currently crying over accidentally hurting the kids. "I'm so sorry!"

"Your forgiving all right?" JP asked in pain.

"Well, at least you have some company now." Zoe kindly said. "We're stuck here too, so maybe with your help we can figure out a way to escape."

"Huh? Ok." Whamon said after he stopped crying.

Suddenly, the cave began to shake, and then Whamon screamed as the water in his pound drained away, leaving him beached.

"Whamon!" Everyone said with concern.

"Now that isn't normal." Bokomon said. Then Grumblemon appears again from the ground.

"Grumblemon!" The heroes said.

"Hehe, nowhere hide now!" Grumblemon laughed. "Me find you, me so glad to see you again, only this time, me steal all your spirits good, like destroy the Keyblade brat and take back Gigasmon!"

"You're an annoying little gnome you know that?" Lobomon asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, what he said!" Agunimon agreed.

"Oh, by the way, you're not stealing anything from anyone!" Davis yelled.

"We're not afraid of you Grumblemon!" Riku said summoning his Way to Dawn.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Grumblemon taunted pulling out a special potion that which summons a group of Golemon, and Dream Eaters called 'Juggle Pup', 'Flowbermeow', 'Cyber Yog' and 'Tatsu Blaze'.

"What kind of Digimon are those?" Tommy asked.

"Those Digimon are Golemon and the others are…" Bokomon was saying.

"Dream Eaters." Riku finished.

"Now me make me sure that your spirits be mine! Say hello to new friends, ha-ha!" Grumblemon said.

_***MIDDLE BOSS BATTLE (ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME)***_

"Get them!" Grumblemon commanded as his troops started to move.

"Let's turn these rocks into pebbles! Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon shouted spinning in flames and kicking many enemies.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon said drawing a light staff and charging at the enemies, slashing at them swiftly and turning them into dust after he past. More enemies were approaching at the others.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, we could use some assistance over here!" Bokomon said.

The 2 warriors tried to help them, but they were grabbed by Arbormon.

"Prevention is always the best medicine, right?" Arbormon said.

"Hey, let go!" JP said before running at the foes.

"No, you can't fight in this condition." Zoe said as she and Tommy stopped him.

"She is right, the best thing we could do now is hide." Bokomon pleaded.

"Hey good hiding, your invisible." Neemon said stupidly.

"Over here, Brainiac." Bokomon said from the nearby rock he was hiding at.

"Wow, you're pretty fast too." Neemon said looking more surprised than he should.

"You meathead! The only reason I'm hiding is because I have to protect Seraphimon egg!" Bokomon yelled.

"Mm-mm…" Neemon hummed, looking smug.

"Leave it to me!" Riku said and realizes Reality Shift in Arbormon.

"Thanks, Riku." Agunimon said.

"No problem." Riku said.

"I gotta change into something more comfortable." Arbormon said as fractal code enveloped him.

**Slide Evolution to… Petaldramon!**

The Digimon like robot transformed into a giant lizard. Riku, Agunimon and Lobo were dumbfounded.

"Ah, much better." Petaldramon said.

"Thunder!" Cody casted Thundaga to defeat some Dream Eaters.

"Balloons!" Yolei casts Balloons to hit and defeat enemies.

"Strike Raid!" Davis attacks throwing his Keyblade and defeat the Golemon and Dream Eaters.

"This is my chance to me get revenge of the goggle head brat." Grumblemon said.

"I'll fight until the end!" JP said getting up.

"I'm with you!" Tommy said.

"And me too!" Zoe said.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Beetlemon!**

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Kumamon!**

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Kazemon!**

The three Digivolved.

"Go Golemon, me choose you!" Grumblemon commanded.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon slams both fists covered in electricity to hit and destroy the enemies.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon fired an icy wind to freeze them.

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon realizes a spinning attack to defeat more.

"Where's Grumblemon?" Cody asked as the Earth Warrior disappeared until he appears behind of Davis.

"Surprise!" Grumblemon said popping out.

"Davis, look out!" Yolei said but Davis was hit by the hammer of Grumblemon.

"Now me ready to finish you." Grumblemon said with Golemon at his side.

"No, you don't!" Beetlemon said using Thunder Fist.

"Sulfur Plume!" Golemon breathed a purple breath at the Thunder Warrior, knocking him back and turning him back to his human form.

"Weak humans, fighting you I not even work up sweat!" Grumblemon teased.

"What did you do?" Davis asked weakly.

"Protecting you, that's what friends are for." JP replies weakly.

"Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon shouted as he prepared to slam his weapon in the knocked duo.

"Blasting Spout!" Whamon blasted the gnome with his spout.

_***ENDS***_

"Huh… What… AAAAAAHHH!" Grumblemon was slammed into the wall behind of Yolei and Cody.

"No way!" JP said as a new spirit that looked like an electro bug tank descended from the whale. "I can't believe it, the beast spirit, could that be mine?"

"Hey, no fair, that spirit be mine!" Grumblemon shouted with greed, after unsticking his nose from the wall.

"Oh, so that's what the shiny thing was?" Whamon said.

Grumblemon jumped at the Digi Spirit to get it.

"Not today, it's my turn to fight!" JP pulled out his D-Tector and got the Digi Spirit before to Grumblemon.

"Ow!" Grumblemon said after he hit the ground.

_***WITH THE WILL (DIGIMON FRONTIER)***_

Then JP realizes the evolution.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution… MetalKabuterimon!**

"Whoa, that's MetalKabuterimon!" Bokomon said.

"Bolo Thunder!" MetalKabuterimon shouted before blasting out two rotating lightning balls from his two arm cannons all over the place with no control.

"Yikes!" Davis said. "Run for our lives!"

MetalKabuterimon then blasted the ceiling above the heroes.

"Uh-oh!" Agunimon said.

"What's happening!?" Riku asked.

"He's completely out of control!" Lobomon said. "Head for cover!"

"Right behind you!" Riku said.

However, Petaldramon wasn't so mobile. "Into every life, a little ice must fall, right?" He asked as he was buried in the rubble and he was able to blow some back with his petal main, but it only protected his head from being buried.

"Don't be hasty now, friend?" Grumblemon trembled in front of his last Golemon and Dream Eaters.

"Your no friend of mine Grumblemon." The Thunder Warrior shouted as gained control of himself.

"You don't even understand the meaning of friendship!" Davis said and casts Spark to defeat the last Dream Eaters.

"Electro Cannon!" MetalKabuterimon shouted slamming both arms on the ground and fired a giant laser at Grumblemon and Golemon defeating them in the process.

**Slide Evolution to… Beetlemon!**

He switches to his human spirit.

_***ENDS***_

"It's back to the egg for you, pal! Fractal Code, Digitize!" Beetlemon then swiped his D-Tector across the defeated Digimon and absorbed the code and the spirit into his D-Tector.

Then Grumblemon turned into a Digi-Egg and disappears.

"It's over." Davis said. Back in their regular forms, they saw JP exhausted.

"We made it…" JP said.

"Run!" Riku shouted running with Takuya and Koji running and water came down over them.

* * *

_Sea_

A few moments later.

"Did we die?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Cody added.

It then got bright and they found themselves inside Whamon.

"Whoa, it's the ocean." Tommy said.

"It's Whamon!" They said.

"Yeah, and welcome home Whamon." Zoe said.

The team arrived into an island, then they say goodbye to Whamon.

"Now what?" Yolei asked.

"This place remembers me a lot at Destiny Islands." Riku said. Then the Sleeping Keyhole appears.

"What is that?" Tommy asked.

"Is the Sleeping Keyhole from this world." Cody said.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Davis said.

"Aw…" Tommy groaned.

"Don't worry, someday we will see each other again." Davis said.

"Good bye." Takuya said.

"Take care." Koji said.

"Addio." Zoe says goodbye in Italian accent.

Then the main quartet pointed their Keyblades to unlock the Sleeping Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

_Inside of Sephirothmon: Earth Zone_

In the alter Digital World, Caleb, Sora and Mimi were in some kind of ruins.

"Where are we now?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Caleb said.

"Why we ended separated again?" Mimi asked.

"This is the part of his plan." A voice said revealing as Demyx and Vexen appearing from a dark corridor.

"Demyx!" Sora exclaimed.

"And Vexen too!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Hi guys. Long time no see." Demyx said.

"You were defeated!" Mimi said.

"Our new master brought us back to the live. But you two aren't Keyblade Masters, you are only a lose child very far from home and you're a selfish girl who always complain by everything." Vexen said referring at Caleb and Mimi.

"Hey, be careful what you say!" Caleb said summoning both Keyblades. Demyx backed up a little. "Unless I scared someone."

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." Demyx said.

"Want some more?" Sora asked.

"I'll take care of the guitarist. You two will take care of Vexen." Caleb ordered and they nodded.

* * *

_Fire Zone_

In a volcanic zone, Tommy starts waking up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Tommy asked as he got up. "This is weird, wait a minute where is everyone?"

He starts to search them.

"Guys!?" Tommy said with worry. "Come on you guys, this isn't funny anymore! Where are you!?"

By other zone, TK was in other part.

"Matt? Kari?" TK called them.

* * *

_Thunder Zone_

Kari and Prime were walking by wastelands and storms clouds in the sky. Suddenly a thunder boomed, Kari shrieks in fear and hugs Prime.

"It's okay, Kari." Prime said putting one hand on her hair.

"I'm still scared by the thunders." Kari said.

"You remember me at a friend when she had the same age as you." Prime said.

"What's her name?" Kari asked.

"Sonic Destroyer!" A voice said firing static at them.

"Look out!" Prime exclaimed and grabbed Kari for avoid the attack.

"Are you okay, you both?" A young male voice asked revealing as Takuya.

"Yes, but someone tried to attack us." Prime said.

"That was me." The voice said revealing as Parrotmon.

"Oh no! Not him again!" Kari said in fear.

"You know that Digimon?" Takuya asked.

"Is Parrotmon, the same Digimon who tries to kidnap me." Kari said.

"I won't let that happen!" Takuya said pulling out his D-Tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Agunimon!**

"Wow! He Digivolved in a Digimon!" Kari said surprised.

"Kari, it's time to get focus and defeat Parrotmon together." Prime said and she nods.

* * *

_Wind Zone_

Joe found that he was now in a bright forest with a few trees and a nice breeze.

"Where I am?" Joe asked.

"Hey, how you entered here?" A voice asked revealing as Koji.

"I only appeared here." Joe said.

"I see it, we are trapped too." Koji replied.

"Anyways, I'm Joe." Joe introduced.

"I'm Koji." Koji introduced.

* * *

_Forest Zone_

Izzy was in a forest.

"I never have seen this forest before." Izzy said.

"Hey, are you lost, kid?" A voice asked revealing as JP.

"Well, I appeared here, and my name is Izzy." Izzy said.

"I'm JP. Have you seen my friends?" JP asked.

"No, but have you seen my friends?" Izzy asked.

"Sorry, but no." JP replied.

"Well, let's search them together." Izzy said and they start to search them.

* * *

_Ice Zone_

Tai observed his surroundings, which seemed to be a cold wasteland of snow and ice.

"Alright then, isn't this place just full of surprises?" Tai asked.

* * *

_Water Zone_

The girl Sora appeared in a meadow with a lake.

"This place it's so pretty." Sora said.

By other part Zoe was searching her friends.

"I hope that Takuya and the others are okay." Zoe said.

* * *

_Dark Zone_

Matt was walking in a dark area.

"I felt like I was here before." Matt said as he remembers the last time being swallowed by his own darkness in the Digital World.

* * *

_Fire Zone_

Tommy trudged in through the fire land, not happy.

"I'm tired of this, my feet hurt and it's hot." Tommy moaned, before seeing that he was not alone.

"Hot, that's not hot!?" A black humanoid Digimon said. "Now this is hot!"

This frightened Tommy, especially when the Digimon threw a fireball at Tommy and he quickly dodged and started running but he tripped.

"AAAAHHH!" Tommy screams when the fireball was close to hit him.

"Look out!" TK rushed and saves Tommy in time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks but who are you?" Tommy asked at the kid as his same age.

"I'm Takeru but call me TK." TK introduced.

"I'm Tommy, nice to meet you TK." Tommy introduced. "How you arrived here?"

"Well, I arrived thanks to this." TK replied summoning his Keyblade.

"Wow! Is that a…?" Tommy said amazed.

"A Keyblade." TK said.

"So, what do we do now?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I can't find to my friends." TK said.

"Me neither." Tommy said.

"Let's search them." TK said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

The two children started to walk searching at their friends. After walking a good while, TK noticed Tommy seemed a bit off.

"Tommy, what's wrong? Are you thinking in your friends?" TK asked.

"No, it's my brother, his name is Utaka. He keeps on saying that I always got what I wanted, and that world doesn't work that way." Tommy explained. "And then he just left, big meanie."

"I think he may have a point." TK said. "When I was little and before to go at the Digital World, I was dependent from my mom or my brother, Matt."

"You have a big brother too?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we have used to live together until my parents separated. And by four years I lived with my mom and my brother lived with my dad." TK explained.

"That's awful." Tommy said.

Then TK remembered his past.

* * *

_Flashback in Setagaya Ward_

The flashback stats after the incident with Parrotmon. The young TK was watching the night sky.

"TK, are you okay?" His mom asked him, who starts to stream some tears.

"I miss to my brother." TK said sadly.

"TK… Come here." His mom hugs him.

Then TK starts to cry as he was being hugged. A time has passed until TK felled asleep in the hug. The flashback ends.

* * *

_Fire Zone_

TK was streaming some tears.

"TK, are you crying?" Tommy asked.

"Huh!" TK exclaimed and immediately whipped his tears. "Sorry. I was remembering my past."

"Can you tell more about Matt?" Tommy asked.

"Well, he plays the harmonica for sleep easily." TK said.

"Probably your brother is cool." Tommy said.

"Are you kidding, he is cool." TK said.

Then they laughed until a fireball nearly hit the little duo. Then they looked the same Digimon who attacked Tommy before.

_***AQUA/MAGMA LEADER BATTLE (POKÉMON ULTRA SUN/MOON)***_

"That's it, I'm tired of running!" Tommy said pulling out his D-Tector.

"I'm not scared anymore!" TK said summoning his Keyblade.

"I didn't come alone this time." The black humanoid Digimon said. "Come here Lynxmon!"

"Yes master!" A Digimon like fiery lynx appeared.

"Who are you!?" TK asked.

"My name is Asuramon." Asuramon introduced.

"Wait… A Digimon? Are we in the Digital World?" TK asked.

"I'll explain you later." Tommy said getting ready to spirit evolve.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Kumamon!**

"Wow! He Digivolved!" TK said amazed.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon pulled his blaster and fired missiles at the 2 fiery Digimon.

"Ha! In this area your powers are useless!" Asuramon said.

"My turn!" TK said and casts Balloons and hit the evil fiery duo.

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon punched Kumamon.

"Wild Nail Claws!" Lynxmon slashed TK.

"Yow… That's hot, right." TK groaned.

"No kidding." Kumamon agreed.

"Now dodge this!" Asuramon fired fireballs at the innocent duo and screamed in pain.

"Frozen Tundra!" Kumamon turned in an icicle getting stuck in the wall and grabbed TK. "I got you, TK."

"That was close…" TK said.

"Here, grab my hand." Asuramon said offering his help.

"C'mon, trust in us." Lynxmon said at side of Asuramon.

"And why we should do it?" Kumamon said seriously.

"You are trying to kill us!" TK said angrily.

"TK is my true friend, not meanies like you!" Kumamon added.

"Bah, you barely met that squirt." Asuramon said. "You don't even know what real friends are!"

"But I trust in him!" TK countered.

Then Kumamon had been growing his ice through the ground and had then broken through the cliff. This sent the treacherousness Digimon into the lava and allowed both youngsters to get back up.

_***ENDS***_

"I'm glad that is over." TK sighed in relief.

"Me too." Kumamon agreed.

Suddenly Asuramon and Lynxmon rises up from the lava.

"What!?" Kumamon and TK said in disbelief.

"This is the way that you treat your friends!" Asuramon said.

"You ungrateful brats!" Lynxmon said. Then they fired a flamethrower that which surrounded TK and Kumamon.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon tries to extinguish the fire, but nothing happens.

"It's very hot in here…!" TK said and felled fainted by the heat.

"TK!" Kumamon said.

"Looks like your brother was right, you really are just a selfish brat!" Asuramon said as the flames growth more.

"My brother? Yutaka, I think I get it now." Kumamon said and starts to think in his brother. "He didn't want me to end up being used or becoming a terrible person. Thank you, Yutaka. I won't let them burn you!"

TK was trying to get up and he thinks. 'They're very strong… But I cannot give up now… I must fight for Kari…'

Then the Hope's Crest from his Keyblade and the Chaos Emerald start to glow.

"I won't lose my hopes! Therefore, I must fight until the end!" TK yelled as a light covered him.

_***OPEN YOUR HEART (SONIC ADVENTURE VS GENERATIONS MASHUP)***_

"What's that light!?" Lynxmon growls.

"Wow!" TK said amazed how his clothes changed into yellow and green. That Drive Form is known as Hope Form. He also, got an extra Keyblade of green color like the green Chaos Emerald.

"TK, you are alright." Kumamon said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now we can finish this together." TK said and Kumamon nodded.

"I'll defeat Asuramon, you must defeat Lynxmon!" Kumamon said as he changes of form.

**Slide Evolution to… Korikkakumon!**

Tommy transformed into her Spirit Beast Form.

"Change your forms all you want!" Asuramon said.

"You will never defeat us!" Lynxmon said.

"Then come and get it!" Korikkakumon said. Then he and TK spank it in front of the villains making them angry.

"I'll teach you both to mock me!" Asuramon said.

"Howling Buster!" Lynxmon fired a flamethrower.

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon realized his attack but the duo avoided the enemy attack. They continued jumping and avoiding the attacks.

"Run all you want; you can't beat us!" Lynxmon said.

"Avalanche Axes!" Korikkakumon started coming at Asuramon with his axes.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Asuramon said as he launched some fireballs, but Korikkakumon used his axes to block them. Then he was about to strike, but he manages to hit him.

"Hope's Star!" TK creates a star of yellow light that which hits Lynxmon and defeated him. Then the fractal code from both defeated Digimon appeared.

**Slide Evolution to… Kumamon!**

"This Digivice will harden my courage like ice and purity you!" He then scanned the codes. "Fractal Code, Digitize!"

Then both Digimon disappeared, but Asuramon switched to his happy face one last time. Then both children returned at their regular forms.

_***ENDS***_

"We did it!" Tommy and TK jumped in eagerly attitude. Then the place faded and a portal like eye appeared.

"Thank you, Yutaka." Tommy said to himself. "I wish you could see me now."

Then the little duo goes by the portal.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Both kids levitated from an eye of multi-eyed green beast and they landed in the ground where Bokomon and Neemon were waiting.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Tommy said. "You'll never believe what happened!"

* * *

_Thunder Zone_

Back in the wastelands.

_***BOSS BATTLE 1 (KID ICARUS UPRISING)***_

"Sonic Destroyer!" Parrotmon fired his attack at Kari, Prime and the Fire Warrior who barely avoided it.

"That was close." Agunimon said.

"This is our chance!" Prime said and realizes his attack. "Wind Arrow!"

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon shot out darts from his fist at Parrotmon.

"My turn!" Kari said and realizes Rising Sun in the head of Parrotmon and attacked with Spark.

"You will need more than this!" Parrotmon said and hit Kari with his wing.

"I got you!" Prime said and caught her. "Are you okay, Kari?"

"Yeah, thanks Prime." Kari said.

"Prime, right?" Agunimon asked and Prime nods. "Let's attack him together."

"Right." Kari nodded.

Then Parrotmon was flying towards them.

"Now!" Prime said.

Then Kari casts Triple Firaga, followed by Pyro Tornado and Wind Arrow which finished Parrotmon and makes appear the fractal code.

"It's purification time and it couldn't have happened to a meaner guy." The Fire Warrior scanned the code. "Fractal Code, Digitize!"

Then Parrotmon disappears. And Agunimon returned at his original form.

_***ENDS***_

"Yippee!" Kari said.

"You two were amazing. I'm Takuya." Takuya said.

"My name is Kari." Kari said.

"I'm Sonic Prime, but call me Prime." Prime said.

"Have you seen my brother; his name is Tai?" Kari asked but Takuya shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you." Takuya said.

"Thanks." Kari said. The place faded and a portal appeared.

"Let's find the others." Takuya said and they entered in the portal.

* * *

_Earth Zone_

Caleb was fighting against Demyx.

_***THE 13TH DILEMMA (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

"Dance water, dance!" Demyx said playing his guitar and water clones were appearing.

"Sora is right, those water clones are annoying." Caleb said and realizes double Strike Raid with Thundaga spells until finish them all.

"What!?" Demyx exclaimed.

Then Caleb realizes Sonic Blade followed by Ars Arcanum until Demyx kneeled.

"That's all by now. But the next time it won't be easy." Demyx said getting up and disappears.

"Now I must help at the others." Caleb said.

Vexen hits Mimi with his shield. She has some ice around her body and tries to get up.

"It seems that you're the weakest member in the group." Vexen said.

"No, you don't!" Caleb said coming to help.

"Not so fast!" Vexen said and creates ice that which trapped Caleb, except the head.

"Caleb!" Sora said trying to help, but he was trapped in ice too.

"Maybe Axel incinerated him, but consider it this as my payback." Vexen said and punches Sora in the face. Mimi was watching them.

"This is terrible. Now my friends are suffering. There's got to be something I can do." Mimi said and lets a tear fall. Then the sincerity's crest and the red Chaos Emerald glows and a light covered her.

_***BATTLE CHAMPION IRIS (POKÉMON BLACK & WHITE 2)***_

"What's going on!?" Vexen exclaimed.

"It's so pretty." Mimi said and watched her clothes that now are red and light green. That Drive Form is known as Sincerity Form. She also has an extra Keyblade of red color like the Chaos Emerald.

"Other Drive Form!?" Sora said in surprise.

"She made it!" Caleb cheered.

"No matter what happens, you will never change what you are." Vexen said.

"I'll show that I'm strong." Mimi said taking her fight pose.

Vexen run towards Mimi and tries to hit her, but she ducks and performs triple slash on Vexen.

"Dodge this!" Vexen makes an attack similar at the Stone Edge but with Ice. However, Mimi manages to avoid the attack.

"Petals of Sincerity!" Mimi fired a storm of petal flowers that which hit Vexen.

Sora and Caleb managed to break the ice.

"It's time to use it!" Sora said and transformed the Kingdom Key into Ultima Weapon.

"Here we go!" Caleb said and he realizes Pyro Strike Raid that which surrounded Vexen as Sora and Mimi were realizing Sonic Blade until finish him.

_***ENDS***_

Vexen was breathing heavily. Mimi returns to her regular form.

"You three won this time. But I warn that my master is searching a vessel." Vexen said and disappears in the dark corridor.

"A vessel?" Caleb asked. The place faded and a portal appears.

"Let's go." Sora said and they entered.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

They appeared in the outside of the green structure.

"Finally, we're out." Mimi said.

"Guys!" TK called him.

"TK!" Caleb said and pets his head.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"It's a long story." Sora said with his hands behind of his head.

* * *

_Wind Zone_

Joe and Koji were walking until they heard a voice.

"Ha-ha! Who are you looking boys? But I know I'm looking for you, I know who are you two." The voice said.

"Who is there!?" Koji demanded.

"It can be a Digimon." Joe said. Then Koji pulled out his D-Tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Lobomon!**

"He transformed in a Digimon!?" Joe said in shock. The Light Warrior drew his weapon.

"Yes, as I said. I know who are you two, I'm even somewhat impressed." The voice said and laughed. "Koji Minamoto, the boy who dares to call himself the Legendary Warrior of Light! And Joe Kido, the chosen of Reliability's Crest!"

"Alright, tell us who are you?" Joe said seriously.

"As you wish." The voice said and reveals as Digimon like humanoid raven samurai. "I'm Karatenmon."

"Yeah, so you're the stuff." Lobomon said glaring at the crow. "What do you want from us?"

"Silly puppy, I want what everyone wants from you two!" Karatenmon replied. "I'm here to get the Digi Spirits and plus, the Reliability's crest too."

"You won't get it easily!" Joe said summoning his Keyblade.

_***ATTACK – FIRE EMBLEM (SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL REMIX)***_

"Try it!" Karatenmon said.

Joe casts Blizzarga but the humanoid crow avoids the attack.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon slashed at Karatenmon but he avoids again.

"But how!?" Joe exclaims and he casts Balloons but the evil Digimon used his swords to block the attack.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon fired a laser but Karatenmon dodges again and this time the humanoid crow hits both heroes.

"It can't be true…!" Joe said in disbelief.

"I know clearly every move and when you will attack me. I will have the Spirits and the crest, it's only matter of time." Karatenmon taunted.

"I can't let you do that…!" Joe tries to cast but Karatenmon kicked him.

"Joe!" Lobomon said.

"You're wasting your time, give up!" Karatenmon said.

"I won't give up…!" Joe said getting up.

"Why not?" Karatenmon asked mockingly.

"Because my friends trust in me and I won't fail in front of them." Joe said. Then the Reliability's crest and white Chaos Emerald are glowing as a light covered him.

"I don't expect that!" Karatenmon said.

"This is new!" Joe said watching how changed his clothes, now are white and silver color. That Drive Form is known as Reliability Form. He also got an extra Keyblade, that which is white color as the Chaos Emerald.

_***AIR MAN STAGE – MEGAMAN 2 (SUPER SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Ha! Different form, same destiny." Karatenmon said.

"Different form…" Lobomon realizes and starts to change of form.

**Slide Evolution to… KendoGarurumon!**

"He seems like MetalGarurumon." Joe said.

"Ha! You will never beat me!" Karatenmon said.

The wolf with light powers then charged full throttle at the raven samurai. Karatenmon moved aside, but the blades of KendoGarurumon clipped the side of his wings, slicing off a few feathers.

"What!?" He said watching. "He's faster than I thought!"

"My turn!" Joe said and starts to fire thunder shots from his Keyblade.

Karatenmon keeps avoiding until one shot hits him, then KendoGarurumon jumped and slammed the bird down with his head. The crow crashed into the ground with great force.

"This our chance! Wave of Reliability!" Joe stabs his Keyblade at the ground and creates water geysers coming at Karatenmon.

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon fired a blue laser from his mouth and both attacks defeated Karatenmon who releases his fractal code.

**Slide Evolution to… Lobomon!**

"Fractal Code, Digitize!" Lobomon scanned the fractal code with his D-Tector ending the humanoid crow.

_***ENDS***_

After defeat him, they returned at their regular forms as the place faded and two portals appeared.

"There are two portals." Joe said.

"Our friends can be in different places." Koji said.

"I'll go for that portal." Joe said.

Then they entered by different portals.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Outside of the weird beast, four spheres were inactive as Joe manages to get out. Then he turns at the green being.

"So, we were inside of that thing." Joe said.

* * *

_Forest Zone_

JP and Izzy were walking.

"You know where is the exit?" JP asked.

"Sadly no." Izzy said.

"Aw… I'm tired and hungry. Oh, cherries." JP said noticing cherries in a tree and he goes for them.

"JP, wait!" Izzy said.

Then the three reveals as Cherrymon and he says. "Hey, get off!"

_***UNFORGETTABLE (BIRTH BY SLEEP)***_

"Whoa!" JP exclaimed.

"Be careful, is Cherrymon and he is not friendly." Izzy said using his laptop.

"Yeah I noticed it!" JP said pulling out his D-Tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Beetlemon!**

"Unbelievable! He Digivolved!" Izzy said amazed.

"Brown Sting!" A voice said firing red stings and one hits Izzy and falls in pain.

"Izzy!" Beetlemon said coming to him. "Are you okay?"

"Look out!" Izzy said as three Flymon come to attack. Luckily Beetlemon jumped in time with Izzy in his arms.

"What are those bugs?" Beetlemon asked.

"They are Flymon." Izzy said.

"Leave it to me! Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon tries to attack the Flymon, but they avoided him so easy. "Hey, don't move!"

Izzy was feeling the poison of the brown stinger of Flymon.

'He is in troubles, only the Drive Form can save us.' Izzy thought. Then the Knowledge's Crest and purple Chaos Emerald glows as a light covered.

_***LIVE AND LEARN – EPIC MIX (SONIC ADVENTURE 2)***_

"This is amazing!" Izzy said watching how his clothes changed in purple color. That Drive Form is known as Knowledge Form. He also got an extra Keyblade purple color as the Chaos Emerald. The poison disappeared from him too.

The Thunder Warrior was busy trying to beat the Flymon.

"Thunder!" Izzy casts Thundaga that which destroyed easily the Flymon.

"Izzy, is that you?" Beetlemon asked.

"Yes, now let's defeat Cherrymon." Izzy said.

"Understood." Beetlemon said.

"I was hopping for some peace and quiet, but I got orders." Cherrymon said and launched some vines to tie them up.

Izzy manages to casts Protecga for protect themselves of the attack.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon said firing a thunder.

"Mega Spark!" Izzy fires a giant electro ball and both attacks collided in Cherrymon as his fractal code appears.

"You know, I don't like cherries all that much. Fractal Code, Digitize!" Beetlemon scanned Cherrymon and disappears.

_***ENDS***_

Then they returned at their regular forms as the place faded and a portal appears.

"That was easy." JP said.

"Let's go." Izzy said and they entered in the portal.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Then Izzy and JP managed to get out and rejoin with the others. Now five spheres are inactive.

"Hey!" Mimi called them.

"We made it." Izzy said.

"Finally." JP said.

Then they start to explain the situation.

* * *

_Water Zone_

The girl Sora was walking.

"Where can be everyone?" Sora asked worried.

"Somebody help us!" A voice shouts for help.

"You heard it?" Zoe notices Sora and asks.

"Yes, someone is in troubles." Sora replies.

Both girls come to help and they saw three Digimon like bees known as Honeybeemon trapped in a cage.

"Help!" Honeybeemon shouted.

"Don't worry we'll get you out!" Sora said summoning her Keyblade but Zoe pulled out her D-Tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Kazemon!**

"She became in a Digimon!" Sora said in surprise.

"Let's rescue them!" Kazemon said. Then both girls managed to break the cage and the Honeybeemon got free.

"There you guys go, see you." Sora said and they go off.

"Bye." Honeybeemon said.

A time has passed. The Wind Warrior returned in her regular form.

"I didn't have time introduce myself." Zoe said. "I'm Zoe."

"My name is Sora." Sora introduced. "How you arrived here?"

"Well, me and my friends were walking until a weird green thing sucked us and we ended separated." Zoe explained.

"I see it, me and my friends we passed for that before, but we finally managed to rejoin." Sora said.

"Hey Sora, Zoe. We found two apples." Honeybeemon said showing two apples.

"Oh, thank you." Sora said.

"We were hungry." Zoe said as they took a bite in the apple, but they were surprised.

"Kari! Sora!" The other two exclaimed.

"What with those apples?" Honeybeemon asked.

"Ranamon told me to give them." The other said.

"What's wrong with me?" Zoe said.

"I don't feel so good." Sora said. Then they have dark circles in their eyes and began to have some kind of nightmare. Then Ranamon appears.

"What's wrong sugar? Did our little beauty queen wannabe just realize what I always knew?" She said sarcastically. "That no one really likes you?"

"But, I'm her new friend…" Sora moaned.

"Yes, but there's one who may not want to be your friend." Ranamon said and Sora saw Ash in the lake.

"Ash?" Sora said.

"I understand you make him jealous with another boy. You think he would want to be friends with you if he found out the truth." Ranamon said.

"Ash would understand. I'm sure he wouldn't be upset, but then again how can I be so sure. He does seem to like me a lot." Sora said and imagined what would happen if Ash knew that she makes him jealous with Tai.

"What do you mean, you make me jealous by hanging with Tai." Ash said.

"Ash it's not what you think." Sora said.

"I can't believe you Sora. I thought you were my friend, but I was wrong. Did you even think how I felt?" Ash said and back to reality.

"But I love Ash with all my heart. He's a good person." Sora said.

As Zoe remembers her sad past and she was bad of her actions. "So, I was cruel right back to her, that's not right. I shouldn't have been mean, but I'll be a better person.

"Ugh, you two are such a goodie two-shoes!" Ranamon snapped as she threw flowers at them.

Unfortunately, both girls were angered enough to snap their nightmare spells.

_***SHROUDING DARK CLOUD (KINGDOM HEARTS 1.5 REMIX)***_

"Uh-oh…" Ranamon gulped as she saw fire in their eyes. Also, Sora summons her Keyblade and Zoe spirits evolve.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Kazemon!**

"Alright miss perfect, you think you're so hot?" Ranamon said ready to fight. "Well, you're not smart as you think, see those Honeybeemon over there."

"Don't forget that I'm here to help her!" Sora said.

"Heh… By luck I have reinforcements!" Ranamon said.

Then a MegaSeadramon appeared from the water and wrapped Sora around its tails and dives in the water.

"Sora!" Kazemon said.

"This battle is only between you and me." Ranamon said.

Deep in the lake, Sora was struggling in get free, but MegaSeadramon was too strong for her.

'I can't do it alone… I need help…' Sora thought trying to hold her breathe.

She starts to think in Ash.

'But I must do it by him, he believed in me, enough to activate the Love's Crest!' Sora thought.

Then the Love's Crest and yellow Chaos Emerald glows as a light covers her. And she got free of MegaSeadramon. Outside of the lake, the Water and Wind Warrior still fighting.

**Slide Evolution to… Zephyrmon!**

She changed of form.

"Oh please." Ranamon said and starts to change of form too.

**Slide Evolution to… Calmaramon!**

Then Sora appears out of the lake, now her clothes are yellow and peach color. That Drive Form is known as Love Form. She has an extra Keyblade of yellow color as the Chaos Emerald.

_***CHAMPION BATTLE THEME (POKÉMON X/Y)***_

"But how!?" Calmaramon exclaimed.

"I'm back in the fight." Sora said. Then MegaSeadramon appears.

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon fired a lightning.

"Reflect!" Sora casts Reflega and returns the attack at the enemy.

"What!?" Calmaramon said in shock but she was hit by Zephyrmon.

"Solar Blade!" Sora rises her Keyblade and fired a beam sword made of solar energy that which strikes on the head of MegaSeadramon and destroyed it.

"Hooray! Sora and Zoe!" The Honeybeemon cheered the girls.

"Which side are you on?" Calmaramon said angered.

"Thanks guys, that's sweet." Zephyrmon said at the Honeybeemon.

"Now let's end this." Sora said and the wind warrior nods.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon launched a hurricane and Calmaramon was blown back.

"Thunder!" Sora casts Thundaga and damages the Water Warrior.

"Plasma Paw!" The plasma from Zephyrmon hit Calmaramon and her fractal code appears. The Wind Warriors grabs the Digi Spirit Beast.

**Slide Evolution to… Kazemon!**

"Ranamon, your reign is over! I'd say it's been fun, but it hasn't. Fractal Code, Digitize!" She scanned her and Ranamon disappears who turns in a Digi-Egg and disappears.

_***ENDS***_

They returned at their regular forms as the zone faded.

"Way to go Sora and Zoe!" The Honeybeemon cheered them.

"Thank you." Sora and Zoe said, then they go to the portal.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Then they managed to go out with everyone. Now remains four spheres.

"Hey, it's Sora." Sor said referring at the boy called Sora.

"Sora, that's his name." Zoe said.

"It's a long story." Sora said.

"Where is Tai?" Izzy asked.

"Where is Matt?" TK asked.

"They must be still inside of Sephirothmon." Caleb said and he activates his gold armor. "I'm going to return inside."

He jumps to enter again in Sephirothmon but an invisible barrier stops him and he screams in pain.

"Caleb!" Everyone exclaimed.

The teenager falls in the ground back in his regular form.

"I don't get it." Caleb said getting.

"Hey, look!" Neemon said pointing to something and reveals as a Digimon like Dark Knight.

"It's Duskmon! The Warrior of Darkness!" Bokomon said.

He surprisingly enters inside of Sephirothmon. Everyone gasped in shock.

"But how!?" TK said.

"In this area he is too powerful." Izzy said.

"Are you saying that only we must wait there." Joe groaned.

* * *

_Dark Zone_

Koji enters in the dark zone.

"Hey, who are you?" Matt asks.

"I'm Koji. And you?" Koji said.

"I'm Matt." Matt introduced.

"It seems that we are trapped." Koji said.

Then Young Xehanort appears.

"Not you again!" Matt growls at Young Xehanort.

"I was waiting you, the Friendship's Wielder and the Light Warrior." Young Xehanort said.

"How you know about me!?" Koji demanded.

"Lucemon told me about you. And Matt was driven by his own darkness before, like the girl called Sora." Young Xehanort said.

"My mistakes may have caused others problems, but I'm here to change all that." Matt said.

"Once again, you both have proven predictably, although on a grander scale than I imagined." Young Xehanort said.

"If you're feeling so chatty, let's skip to the part where you tell us what this is about." Matt said.

"I don't know how you did it, but you really have found a way to trap darkness inside your heart. Two kids, who holds the Hope and Light Crests." Young Xehanort said.

"Well, there's some good news." Matt said.

"Now, talk! What is your game?" Koji asked.

"Hmph. You won't live long enough to know anything else. Matt and Riku are all destined to stay in the darkness. I'll tell you this, you have no way to save TK and Kari from a fate that will come to them. That includes the Hero of Balance and the Prime of the Omniverse. It's inevitable." Young Xehanort said.

"What?! If you hurt TK and Kari, I swear, I will…" Matt was cut off.

"Your abyss awaits." Young Xehanort said.

After Young Xehanort disappears, Duskmon appears.

"I was looking for you." Duskmon said.

"It's Duskmon!" Koji said. Then Matt summons his Keyblade.

"You must be one of the Chosen Ones by the Keyblade." Duskmon said.

"I'm not scared of you!" Matt said.

"Me neither!" Koji said pulling out his D-Tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Lobomon!**

"You Digivolved!" Matt said.

"A little surprised." Lobomon said.

"Prepare to be finished!" Duskmon said ready to attack.

* * *

_Ice Zone_

Tai was still being in the ice zone.

"Kari!" Tai called her.

By other part. Takuya, Kari and Prime managed to arrive there, then the Fire Warriors receives a beep sound from his D-Tector.

"Who is?" Takuya asked checking his D-Tector.

"It's me Takuya." Zoe said.

"Zoe." Takuya said.

"Excuse me, TK is with you?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, he is with us." Zoe said.

"Be careful, once you get out of Sephirothmon you won't be able to enter again." Izzy said.

"You must be careful, a Dark Warrior called Duskmon entered here too." Sora said.

"Duskmon!" Takuya said in disbelief.

"Who is Duskmon?" Prime asked.

"He is the same guy that I lost before!" Takuya said clenching his fists.

"We will defeat him together and thanks by the information." Kari said.

"Kari!" Tai called. Then she turns at his brother.

"Tai!" Kari said coming to his brother.

"Frozen Fury!" A voice said firing an icy version of the Fist of the King Beast and nearly hits both siblings.

"Who did that!?" Tai said and notices a white Leomon. "Leomon!?"

_***THARDUS BATTLE (METROID PRIME)***_

"I am IceLeomon and it's my job to finish you." IceLeomon said.

"Tai, that's not the Leomon that we met." Kari said.

"She is right, we must defeat him!" Prime said.

"Here we go!" Takuya said pulling out his D-Tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Agunimon!**

"What!?" Tai exclaimed in shock as Kari giggles by his reaction.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon shots fire darts but IceLeomon reflects them with his sword.

"Fire!" Tai and Kari casts Firaga at IceLeomon but he dodges.

"Frozen Fury!" IceLeomon realizes his attack but they managed to dodge.

"My turn!" Prime said taking borrowed the Keyblade of Kari. "Soul Surge Blaze!"

He fired a giant blaze that which disarmed IceLeomon.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon managed to finish him.

Then fractal code appears.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" Agunimon scans him and IceLeomon disappears.

_***ENDS***_

The area faded and two portals appeared.

"There are two portals." Tai said. The Fire Warrior checks them.

"We must help Koji." Agunimon said.

"Kari, go to the outside." Tai said.

"But I want to help too." Kari said.

"Listen Kari, we'll be fine. Don't worry by me. I promise you that I'll be back." Tai said putting his arms on her shoulders.

"TK can be worried of you." Prime said.

She blushes and nods, then she goes at the portal.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Only remains three spheres. Kari manages to go out.

"Kari!" TK said running to her.

"TK!" Kari said and they hugged to each other.

"I'm glad that you're okay." TK said.

"Me too." Kari said and kissed him in the cheek. Everyone watched in shock but Caleb hides his face awkwardly. Then Kari and TK turned their faces away and blushed at the people staring.

"Maybe we must look this." Neemon said as one eye was showing the battle against Duskmon.

"It's Matt!" TK said.

"And Koji too!" Tommy said.

* * *

_Dark Zone_

**Slide Evolution to… KendoGarurumon!**

He changed of form. Matt was panting.

"You two will need more than this! Lunar Plasma!" Duskmon creates a crimson moon.

"Howling Star!" KendoGarurumon roared as he went speeding towards the moon.

Duskmon then emerged from the crimson moon illusion, blood red swords crossed, and collided with the wolf. The clash created a flashing orange light that filled the sphere. Unfortunately, despite being in beast mode, KendoGarurumon could not withstand Duskmon's power and turned back to Koji screaming in pain.

"Koji, that's it!" Matt said and tries to slash him.

"Stay out of this!" Duskmon and slashed Matt injuring him badly.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Everyone watched how Koji and Matt were being beaten.

"No, Matt!" TK tearfully says.

"It can't be…!" Kari said close to cry. Sor hugs TK for comfort him and Sora hugs Kari.

"AAAAAAAAHHH, oh it's coming I feel it, my baby's coming!" Bokomon cried. "Somebody!"

"You're scaring me!" Neemon whimpered.

"Neemon, I'm the one having the baby," Bokomon replied.

"What are we supposed to do to help him?" JP moaned.

"It's a first for me?" Zoe added.

"Why is it happening now?" Tommy asked. "I'm too young for this."

Then the light of the left middle sphere faded, that being the ice sphere, just as the center dark sphere glowed.

"Oh no, the light went out in Agunimon's area." Mimi moaned.

"Bokomon, this really isn't a very good time." Neemon moaned.

"It's not up to me." Bokomon moaned as the egg kept wiggling. "Instead of standing there like a lump of sap, maybe you could help!"

* * *

_Fleshy Hallway of Sephirothmon_

"Koji." Agunimon moaned.

"Just little more." Prime growled.

"Hang in there right!" Tai said.

* * *

_Dark Zone_

Matt was trying to get up but he coughs blood. Duskmon was coming slowly to Koji who is scared.

"It's time to say goodbye." Duskmon said raising his blood red blade into the air. "Any last words?"

"I'm sorry dad…" Koji said thinking that this is the end.

Matt manages to get up despite the deadly injury.

"I must protect at my friends…!" Matt said as he coughs blood.

"Well, you will die first!" Duskmon said and runs towards Matt.

He closes his eyes in fear.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

The egg that Bokomon had suddenly glowed, much to everyone's surprise, before flouting into the air.

"What's happening?" Zoe asked.

"Oh my!" Mimi added.

The egg then stopped near the center sphere. The symbol of Seraphimon glowed as the egg shot a beam of light that penetrated the force field and entered the dark sphere.

"Please be careful, baby." Bokomon said with concern.

* * *

_Dark Zone_

Then the beam of light hit Koji as the Friendship's Crest and light blue Chaos Emerald start to glow and a light covered him.

"Now what!?" Duskmon shouted.

_***WHAT I'M MADE OF (SONIC HEROES)***_

When the light disappeared now the clothes of Matt are light blue, he also was healed. That Drive Form is known as Friendship Form. He got a Keyblade of light blue color as the Chaos Emerald. By other part Koji was realizing the spirit evolution.

**Execute, Fusion Evolution… BeoWolfmon!**

Now he became in merged version of both Digi Spirits.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Everyone watched how Matt and Koji transformed.

"It's Matt! He is alive!" TK eagerly said with tears streaming.

"What!?" Sora said in shock how Koji Digivolved.

"Stupeday!" Zoe said with Italian.

"It's Koji!" JP said with joy.

"His two spirits have come together." Tommy beamed.

"He's pretty!" Neemon cheered.

"Wow, I never thought one you kids would look so handsome!" Mimi said, very amazed by the fusion. "That boy's stunning!".

"Actually, combined they've become BeoWolfmon." Bokomon explained

"Hold up, just how did you find out his name is BeoWolfmon?" Neemon asked.

"That's a silly question, what else will you call him?" Bokomon snapped.

"I see it and don't believe it." Caleb said amazed.

"Put Duskmon in his place!" Kari cheered.

"Go get him BeoWolfmon!" Bokomon shouted.

"Uh, where's the baby?" Neemon asked.

* * *

_Dark Zone_

Back in the fight.

"How is this possible!?" Duskmon exclaimed.

"I don't know, but let's see what I can do. Get ready Matt." BeoWolfmon said and Matt nodded. "Beo Saber!"

He used his blade on his right hand, Duskmon tried to block it but he was kicked by Matt and the Dark Warrior received the attack.

"Cleansing Light." BeoWolfmon fired a laser with rockets and blasted Duskmon.

"Frosty Blade!" The Keyblade of Matt glows in ice blue color and he slashes Duskmon.

"What kind of power is this!?" Duskmon demanded.

"I've been given a second chance and I'm gonna take it!" BeoWolfmon said and realizes other attack. "Frozen Hunter!"

"Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon realizes his attack.

Then both warriors of opposite elements clashed weapons. As the intensity of the conflict grew, light blue energy resonated off BeoWolfmon, while dark black energy resonated off of Duskmon. The energy of the rivals expanded to a huge size. As he struggled, the image of Koji from within the light Digimon showed. But then something happened that surprised the fusion greatly. Around Duskmon, an image of a boy that resembled Koji flicked. But this was not Koji, this boy looked different and didn't have a long ponytail, and what was most strange was the dark look of despair in his eyes.

"Who is that?" BeoWolfmon shouted, shocked to see that there was a human like him inside the vile Duskmon.

_***ENDS***_

The force from the Digimon was so great that it created an explosion so great that enveloped the entire darkness sphere. The explosion's sheer force was able to force both of the warriors not just out of the sphere, but also out of the entire steel beast. Matt manages to get from there due the explosion. And unfortunately, the other heroes arrived late.

"Oh man, we're late." Agunimon said.

"Damn it!" Tai said and pounded to the ground.

"Calm down Tai. Probably they are outside of Sephirothmon." Prime said.

"You're right." Tai said getting up. 'Kari wait there.'

Then they go at the next zone.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Matt landed in the ground and returns at his regular form. The legendary warriors of light and dark were sent flying out of the steel beast, far away from the other heroes.

"Now where are they going?" Zoe asked as she helplessly watched them fly away.

"Koji!" JP said, as the rival were flung far into the distance and out of site.

The sphere of darkness then lost its glow, as did Seraphimon's egg which soon floated back to the heroes

"My dear sweet baby." Bokomon moaned.

Then Neemon caught the egg. "He came to me; does that mean I'm his uncle now?"

"Aw… I was waiting something cute." Mimi moaned.

"Only it's matter of time." Izzy said.

Bokomon was left dumbfounded with all that had just happened.

"Matt!" TK said and hugged his brother.

"TK." Matt said returning the hug.

* * *

_Steel Area_

Tai, Agunimon and Prime arrived into a zone with many mirrors.

"Geez, how many mirrors does one world need?" Tai asked.

"This is weird." Prime said.

Agunimon then noticed a rather large pale mirror and walked up to it, "Just a mirror," he said as he placed his hand on it.

"Or is it?" A familiar voice asked, alerting the good warriors.

"Mercurymon!" Agunimon said as he saw the steel warrior perched smugly on one of the crystals. Mercurymon laughed at them.

"Show yourself!" Tai shouted summoning his Keyblade.

"You're the reason we've all been stuck here, what do you want?!" Agunimon demanded.

"Just a trifle, really." The mirror said. "To defeat three, destroy his companions and claim this world, but first I have a little secret!".

"What is!?" Prime asked.

"Keep your stupid secret metal brain!" Tai said.

"It's time you and I went head to head; I've been itching to defeat you since day one!" Agunimon added.

"If only they mouth were my weapon, then surely they could never be defeated." Mercurymon taunted. "However, since it is not, they shall surely fall to me, the final of Cherubimon's legendary warriors, like the fall of the Prime of the Omniverse and those Digidestined!"

"Last of them?" Agunimon asked.

"Are you saying that you're the last one!?" Tai said.

"Yes, and after I defeat you, your little sister will be the next." Mercurymon said.

"Kari…! I won't let you do that!" Tai yelled and tries to slash him but Mercurymon disappears from a mirror.

"What are you going!?" Prime said.

"In this area I have advantage. And I can reflect every attack from my own mirrors." Mercurymon said.

"You're a coward! Also, I will beat you with my Keyblade!" Tai snarled.

"Still, those has days of experience with this world, I have a lifetime, knowledge that could fill a book." Mercurymon gloated, seeming very arrogant, which made the fire warrior growl "And of course, chapter one would begin with an attention catching surprise, like this."

Suddenly, the warrior of steel was gone. Then he appeared behind Prime.

"Impressive, is it not?" Mercurymon gloated, leaving the hero stunned. "Those could never hope to move with such speed, this art doomed to failure before this even start!".

Prime growled as he tried to attack, but Mercurymon vanished in an instant. "Huh?".

The steel warrior then reappeared next to a nearby crystal mirror stone.

"Man, you sure like to talk a lot." Agunimon said, sounding annoyed. "Must be because you're too afraid to clam up and fight us!?".

Mercurymon stood up, seeming unfazed by the words.

"Alright fine, I get your little joke." Agunimon said, before raising his fist and yelling. "I guess you're ready for a fight then!?"

Then everyone tries to catch him but he manages to appear and disappear.

"I see you three had reached chapter two, about the futility of sparring with me in mine own world." Mercurymon's voice taunted, though he could not be seen. "Here, I can move with ease from any polished surface to another, I can dodge your punches, strike without warning." He continued to brag. "I can be anywhere, even right behind you."

They continued pursuing him.

"Quit cheating!" Tai yelled. "Come out and fight like a man, fair and square!".

"Peek-a-boo." Mercurymon said as he appeared high inside a metal mirror spire, lounging comfortably.

"There you are!" Agunimon said as he approached the tower.

"What's fair for me is deadly to you." He taunted as he raised his smug finger. "And so is this!".

After he said this, many of the nearby mirror pillars began to collapse and fall towards the hero.

"See if you three can dodge these, dance for me fools!" The steel fiend cackled. They managed to avoid mirror pillars.

"Damn it! I hope those other two get here soon," Agunimon growled as they ran. However, he then saw something in the corner of his eyes. It, or more specially they, gave him a bit of confidence that his foe didn't notice.

Mercurymon kept appearing in the many mirrors, laughing at his foe as he flickered in and out of the mirrors. "Chapter three, the so-called heroes run for their lives, even though there is no escape!" He gloated. "I am everywhere in this world, here I have absolute power and you hast nothing!" He tormented as they jumped up a metal mountain, "Well, this not quite true, you hast the chance to be destroyed!".

"You're the one who's going down!" Agunimon shouted from atop the mounds of metal, staring upon a valley of giant mirrors.

"Come out and fight!" Tai yelled.

The sphere was quiet, but not for long.

"Very well, hmhmhmhm." As the trickster laughed the mirrors glowed as they shined a light that created a giant reflection of the steel warrior himself. The giant image of Mercurymon towered over them. "Then chapter four shall be about how I crush thee like a boat crushes the tiniest bug!"

Agunimon just smirked. "I think your chapter's going to have a plot twist."

Then Prime manages to run and punches and crush more mirrors.

"With that speed and determination, you can win so easy when you want. Therefore, you will be out of this chapter. Farewell filthy rat." Mercurymon snapped his fingers.

Suddenly an eye portal appeared down of Prime.

"What the…!?" Prime said and screams when he felled and flung out of the steel beast.

"Prime, no!" Tai shouted. "How could you!?"

"Are you angry? You hate me? Then let out this anger against me in the next chapter." Mercurymon said.

"Let's get him!" Agunimon said and they followed the Steel Warrior.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Prime was expulsed of Sephirothmon but he lands on feet.

"Prime!" Kari called him.

"Is that a Digimon?" Neemon asked.

"I never have seen him before." Bokomon said.

"Where is Tai?" Matt asked.

"He still inside of Sephirothmon with Agunimon too." Prime said.

"Takuya is who has the Fire Digi Spirit?" Mimi asked.

"Oh no." Zoe moaned, before they all looked up at the steel beast.

"Please Tai, come back." Kari pleaded.

* * *

_Light Zone_

The two heroes ended in some kind of church room.

"Where am I now?" The fire warrior asked.

"How many places are there in this stupid place?" The Courage's Wielder asked. Then the lights appeared in the room.

"This is too weird." Agunimon said. Then they notice Mercurymon on a seat.

"Mercurymon!" Tai said. Suddenly, the piano keys on the organ played themselves, as if someone had slid their arms across them before settling in on an eerier tone.

"Well, and I thought you two were the supposed heroes?" Mercurymon asked.

"Shut up!" Agunimon said.

"We're heroes and we're going to do what needs to be done!" Tai said.

Mercurymon then snapped his fingers, causing a figure with 8 wings to crash through one of the windows and in front of them. Then they gasped in shock.

"It can't be…!" Agunimon said.

"But it is…!" Tai said.

"Seraphimon!" They exclaimed.

"Chapter five, revelation!" Mercurymon laughed as he got up.

However, the celestial angel looked more like a hologram and what's worse was he was wrapped in a red thorny vine and looked like he was hanging from a cross that wasn't there.

"Very good, it seems thou art not quite as dull as I thought." Mercurymon said

"He was turned into a Digi-Egg?" Agunimon said in disbelief.

"It's impossible." Tai added.

"How little your knowers of the Digital World." Mercurymon taunted.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

From the light sphere, an image of the bounded angel showed to the others.

"Seraphimon!" TK and Tommy said.

"It can't be…" Zoe said. "I mean, it can't be, right?".

"It's probably another one of Mercurymon's tricks!" JP said.

"Um, my eyes are stuck." Neemon said with his eyes wide open.

"This Digital World is made of Fractal Code. Therefore, he is an image made of Fractal Code." Izzy theorized.

"What happened to Patamon?" Sora asked.

"That Seraphimon is original from this world." Caleb said.

"This can't be happening…" Kari said worried.

* * *

_Light Zone_

Back in the area like church.

"What are you going to do!?" Tai demanded.

"Release him now!" Agunimon added.

"This only is a shadow, a copy of his data." Mercurymon smirked, "Truly my greatest victory, to have single handily bested one of the three celestial Digimon!" He gloated with opened arms. "This not something I let him escape my grasp, but if thou insist?"

After he said this, the red thorns shattered from the angel, but Seraphimon remained motionless.

"It need not be restrained for me to use it this!".

"What do you mean, use?" Agunimon asked, getting nervous.

"Those pitiful humans think I haven't noticed their Drive Forms that acquired in my domain!?" Mercurymon shouted, "For now, this time for a true legendary warrior to ascend to greatness!"

_***FORZE DEL MALE (KINGDOM HEARTS 1.5 REMIX)***_

The steel warrior then held out his arms as the ghostly Seraphimon copy floated on to him, before the two were then covered in fractal code. Agunimon and Tai, as well as the ones outside gasped as the horror took place. Then as the fractal code began to from, two arms with demonic hands appeared, followed by two armored legs. Then has the wings of Seraphimon spread, the golden holy feathers flew off towards Agunimon, revealing demonic bat wings in their place.

"No, this can't be?" Agunimon nervously said, as the feathers flew by.

"This can't be true!" Tai said in disbelief.

"But it is!" Mercurymon's voice said from behind the now green helmet mask. He then grabbed the star on it, causing it to be slanted. "I have become more powerful than you two can imagine, I am Shadow Seraphimon!"

"Don't forget that I wield the Courage!" Tai said.

Black Seraphimon laughs. "Then prepare to your doom."

He tries to slash him, but the evil doppelganger stopped the Keyblade with one hand and with a finger hits Tai who screams in pain and crashes in a lot of seats.

"Tai! You gonna pay for this!" Agunimon tries to attack Black Seraphimon.

But the fallen angel punched him in the gut and then stomp the fire warrior.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

This brutal beating left the ones outside horrified.

"Takuya!" Zoe cried.

"Tai!" The seven Digidestined said worried. Specially Kari who is streaming tears.

"What is happening!?" Sora asked in disbelief.

'I wish to do something…' Caleb thought clenching his fists.

"That cheater!" JP added.

'Not again…!' Prime thought horrified as he remembers the brutality and cruelty of Metallix.

* * *

_Light Zone_

The corrupted angel looked upon the beaten duo, who were struggling to get up. Also, Tai coughed blood.

"Had enough you two?" He taunted.

"I'm getting started…!" Tai said getting up.

"Me too!" Agunimon said as he changes of form.

**Slide Evolution to… BurningGreymon!**

"Oh, you again?" Shadow Seraphimon blandly said.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon said as he fired from his arm cannons.

"Fire!" Tai casts Firaga multiple times.

The attack hit the villain many times, creating a lot of smoke. However, Shadow Seraphimon was unfazed and flew towards them and grabbed him in a power hug.

"Shadow Starburst!" The false fusion shouted as he glowed with a bright blue light that shocked them.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" They screamed in pain, before being thrown to the ground.

"A-ha-ha! Nothing in this world can stand against me!" Shadow Seraphimon laughed.

"I won't give up, I can't." BurningGreymon groaned as he struggled to move.

"We must defeat him…" Tai added.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Back in the outside.

"I can't believe we have to watch this happen." JP moaned.

"It's too awful…" Mimi said crying with her hands covering her face.

"Mercurymon was so strong before, but now with Seraphimon's power, how can he win?" Zoe said.

"If I only can enter and defeat him…" Sora said.

'With UlforceVeedramon Burst Mode I will can defeat Shadow Seraphimon.' Caleb thought horrified.

"Not quite, there is one way." Bokomon explained.

"The Fusion Evolution." Matt said.

"You mean like when Koji did it?" Zoe asked.

"Exactly." Bokomon explained, "Then he might be powerful enough to defeat Shadow Seraphimon,".

"And I bet he'll have a nifty costume too." Neemon added as he slid in.

"But where is when we need it?" JP asked.

* * *

_Light Zone_

The duo continued attacking with Fire Spells and Pyro Barrage. Sadly, Shadow Seraphimon just reflected the attacks asides with just his hand.

"It's useless! It's useless! IT'S USELESS!" Shadow Seraphimon said and flung his arm side and sent a great force at them.

'I can't resist more…!' Tai thought.

"It's time to write thy final chapter, you meddlesome children!" Shadow Seraphimon shouted as he readied his final attack. "Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!"

The false fusion then threw a group of seven blacked stars at the fire warrior, the corrupted attack of the once holy angel. When the stars hit, BurningGreymon and Tai were engulfed in a pillar of demonic flames. They screamed in pain, as BurningGreymon was forced to turn back in Takuya as the attack kept burning.

_***ENDS***_

The unholy light was so great that its shattered goggles of both.

"Takuya! Tai!" Everyone said.

The boys then fell to the ground, brutally beaten.

"Ah, but first, one last gift." Shadow Seraphimon said as he looked back, as a coffin with his demonic symbol on it arose and slid down the stairs. "A little place for you to take a long, long nap."

"You haven't beaten me yet." Takuya moaned.

"Then allow me the pleasure of correcting that oversight. Then the other one will be the next." The false fusion laughed as he approached the boys.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Everyone was terrified and streaming tears.

"Not again!" Prime shouted.

"It can't be…!" Sora said.

"Is not possible!" Caleb yelled pounding the ground.

"No, Takuya!" Zoe cried.

"No, Tai!" Sor cried.

"It can't end like this!" Mimi said crying.

"I can't let Tai down!" Matt said holding his tears.

"It's impossible survive to that mortal damage." Izzy said with tears streaming.

"Only we can sit and watch." Joe said depressed.

"It's all over." JP moaned, unable to look. "How's he supposed to fusion evolve, if he can't even pick himself up?"

"Don't say that! Tai never will give up; he managed to rejoin us after he defeated Etemon in the desert!" TK said with tears streaming.

"He also promised me that he never will leave again and he won't give up to that promise!" Kari said with tears streaming.

"One thing about Takuya, he never ever gives up, no matter what!" Tommy said with tears streaming too and everyone watching the little trio. "So, we are not going to give up on him!"

"I don't think in give up now!" TK yelled.

"We just have to help them somehow!" Kari said.

"He's right, we just have to figure out how!" Zoe said.

"Yes, but I don't know if there's anything we can do if we're so far away?" Bokomon said.

"Well then, let's get back in there!" JP proclaimed.

"I don't care if I couldn't enter before! We must do it!" Caleb said wiping his tears as everyone did the same.

"He is right, they need us!" Sora said.

"I won't let nobody die again!" Prime said.

Then Caleb activates his golden armor, Sora took flight by the glide medal like the others Digidestined, Prime becomes in his super form. And the warriors realized the spirit evolution and they realized their attacks in the metallic beast. But sadly, the shield still wouldn't shatter.

"Hurry, we don't have much time!" Bokomon said as he watched from the ground.

* * *

_Light Zone_

Takuya and Tai struggled to get up, but their mortal injuries from the fake angel left him unable to muster any strength.

"Fear not, soon, it shall all be over." Shadow Seraphimon said as he reached out his hand and grabbed Takuya's head and does the same on Tai with the other hand, causing them to moan as the steel sneak lifted him into the air. "What, no witty quips?".

"Why waste my breath on a jerk like you?" Takuya replied, trying to sound cocky.

"You will never win…!" Tai said weakly

This aggravated the angel impostor. "Good, it will be purist pleasure destroy you two!".

Takuya and Tai remained motionless as a tear fell from their eye. They knew this was the end, but he couldn't believe he had let all his friends down. After all the adventure he had had with them, was it all going to end here?

"Guys, I'm sorry." Tai and Takuya said weakly.

"I'm sorry, Kari…" Tai said weakly.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

Back in the outside.

Bokomon clutched his egg tightly. "Oh, if you can hear me, Seraphimon please, please help us." He begged.

Meanwhile, the heroes kept up their assault. Even though the efforts were proving to be in vain, they kept attacking. For they knew the warrior of fire and Courage's Wielder nearly done for. But they cared for them and wouldn't let them die.

With determination and the fires of friendship burning, the three warriors shouted. "Takuya!"

"Tai!" Sora, Caleb, Prime and the Digidestined shouted.

"TAI!" Kari shouted at the top of her lungs.

Then with this, the egg of the angel Digimon glowed. It quickly flew upwards towards the light sphere with the symbol on it glowing bright as can be! The divine egg then shot a light beam at the light sphere to aid the fallen duo.

"My baby helped too." Bokomon said, tears of joy in his eyes.

* * *

_Light Zone_

Shadow Seraphimon thought his victory was clear, until a light beam shot out of the ground and at Takuya. Also, the Courage's crest and blue Chaos Emerald glowed as a light covered.

"What trickery be this!?" Shadow Seraphimon asked.

"I can feel a new power." Tai said.

"What!? If you think I'm scared, you're wrong!" Shadow Seraphimon yelled.

_***FINAL BOSS – PART 3 (ZELDA: SPIRIT TRACKS)**_

"Oh yeah, now who will be scared now!" Tai shouted as he changed of form. Now his clothes are orange with blue. That Drive Form is known as Courage Form. Also, he got an extra Keyblade blue color as the Chaos Emerald and his goggles are repaired.

By other part, Takuya realizes the Fusion Evolution, with his goggles repaired too.

**Execute, Fusion Evolution… Aldamon!**

* * *

_Dark Continent_

The heroes were amazed at the fire fusion and Drive Form. They all smiled and cheered that the friend had gotten the new power. Meanwhile, the egg that caused this had lost its holy symbol and gone back to Bokomon. After catching it and looking at the fire fusion, he was left in awe.

"It really worked." The small Digimon said, astounded. "Of course, I knew it was going to work all along." He said happily. "When have I ever steered you guys wrong?" He then gazed at the fire fusion. "Now get that data stealing creep!"

* * *

_Light Zone_

The flames then slowly faded from Aldamon and Tai, who were ready for round 2.

"Impressive." Shadow Seraphimon said. "But you two still cannot stand against my power!" He then prepared his attack. "Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!".

He then threw the black stars at the fire fusion. However, unlike before, Aldamon didn't even flinch as the corrupted blasts hit him. The fire fusion then stepped forward.

"No, stay back!" Shadow Seraphimon said as he stepped back. He was filled with terror as the true fusion and the Courage's Wielder grew closer. He thought he was invincible with the angel's fractal code, but even the strongest attack did nothing to Aldamon. As he stepped back, the false fusion hit something. Shadow Seraphimon looked back to see the very coffin he had for Takuya. "Huh, Naaaahh!?".

"You know, that really seems to be more your size than mine?" Aldamon taunted.

"But you messed with the wrong children!" Tai said preparing to cast the Fire Spell.

The fire blasters of Aldamon then flipped out, before opening up as it charged up. "Atomic Inferno!".

The fire fusion then rapidly punched out a barrage of fire followed by Fire Spells at the false fusion. The attacks burned like a star, which was more than Shadow Seraphimon could handle.

"WWAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he faded to black, fractal code appearing.

"It's purification time." Aldamon said as he held out his D-Tector. "And it couldn't have happened to a meaner guy." The symbol of fire glowed on the device, as he slid it across the code. "Fractal Code, Digitize!"

As the code left, Shadow Seraphimon morphed back into Mercurymon, who was stunned at his loss. Once the holy fractal code entered the D-Tector, it just as quickly left, much to Aldamon's confusion.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

The fractal code shot out of the light sphere and went straight for the egg that Bokomon had.

"Hey look!" Kazemon said.

"Whoa!" Sora added.

"I don't like the looks of this thing?" Bokomon said, before being zapped by the code. "AHAHAahaaaaaaa!"

"I'm sure glad you're in charge of the egg." Neemon said, looking wide eyed.

"I think we're all glad about that right now," Beetlemon said.

"Huh? Hey look!" Caleb said, noticing that the light sphere had lost its light.

"Is it over?" Mimi asked.

The heroes than looked at the final sphere, the one at the very top of Sephirothmon.

"Not yet, still remains one." Super Prime said.

* * *

_Steel Zone_

Mercurymon manages to flee like a coward.

"But how!? I was close to win!" Mercurymon said.

"Don't count with that!" Tai said appearing in front of Mercurymon.

"It's over Mercurymon, you lose." Aldamon said.

"You forgot that I have advantage in this zone." Mercurymon said.

"Then how about that! Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon fired an attack like the Terra Force of WarGreymon that which engulfed all the metal.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mercurymon screamed, as his world of steel was melted away, becoming a fiery inferno, "This can't be?".

"I have a book of my own with a surprise ending!" Aldamon shouted, as the fires blazed on, "Your days of evil are finished, Mercurymon!".

"No, even without my mirrors, possess enough power to destroy you two!" Mercurymon proclaimed, his fear really beginning to take over.

"Right." Tai said, before running towards the steel warrior.

"No, stop!" Mercurymon said, very afraid. "You cannot get past my shield; it shall repel the attack!"

"Burning Blade!" The Keyblade of Tai was engulfed in flames and hits the steel warrior in the mirror in his belly, burning fire straight through him, shattering all his mirrors.

"NOOO!" Mercurymon fell back, stunned that it was now his end. The fractal code and his human spirit of steel showed as his body faded to black.

"It's over, you won't hurt me or my friends ever again." Aldamon said as he held out his D-Tector once more. "Fractal Code, Digitize!"

_***ENDS***_

Aldamon then swiped the device across the code, stealing it and the spirit of steel. Mercurymon faded away and left a Digi-Egg.

"Let's go out from here!" Tai said and Aldamon nodded.

* * *

_Dark Continent_

At long last, the final sphere faded to black. With all the sphere's deactivated, a final eyeball portal opened, with Aldamon flying out victoriously with Tai in his back who is in his regular form. The group were back in their regular forms.

"Hey everybody!" The fusion shouted with joy.

"We are back!" Tai said in joy. As they come closer, they could see their friends, as well as a few Digimon. The fusion warrior returned at his regular form.

"Takuya! Tai!" Everyone said coming to them.

"Takuya!" Zoe said and hugged him as she starts to sob.

"Zoe…" Takuya said returning the hug.

"Tai!" Kari said and hugged his brother as she starts to sob uncontrollably.

"Kari…" Tai said concerned.

"I'm glad that you're okay… I thought that you will die there…" Kari said crying.

"Sorry for worry you, but I'm fine and returned just as I promised you." Tai said with a sad smile as Kari continues crying.

"That was crazy, but we're glad that you're okay." Caleb said.

"AAAHAHAHHZHA!" Bokomon suddenly screamed, prompting the others to run up to him.

"What the heck is wrong with Bokomon?" Takuya asked, as Zoe got down and picked him up.

"We don't know." Zoe said.

"He was zapped by Seraphimon's data." JP explained, as Bokomon breathed heavily.

"What is happening!" Tommy asked.

"I think I might know, right!" Sora said.

Then, cracks of glowing blue light began to form on the egg.

"The egg, it's hatching!" Mimi and Sor said.

The others let out a gasp of joy.

"You mean, Seraphimon's being born right now?" Izzy said, as the egg grew brighter.

"This is the most beautiful thing ever!" Neemon said.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of white smoke.

"And the smokiest." Neemon said.

"Oh god…" Caleb said and felled fainted.

The others coughed as the smoke cleared, feeling kinda funny. Then from what remained from the egg, other Patamon who wears a pink belt came out from that egg.

"What!?" The eight Digidestined exclaimed froze in shock. Because they never have seen a Digimon Child Phase coming from a Digi-Egg.

"He seems too familiar…" Sora said.

"It's Patamon!" Bokomon said, feeling happy.

"Another one!" Caleb said waking up.

"It's the first time that I'm seeing a Digimon hatching." Prime said.

"Hi everybody." The new Patamon greeted, still flying.

"He's my, he's my little baby." Bokomon said, before opening up his arms with teary eyes. "Now come say hi to mama!"

This confused the others and Sora asks. "You want him to call you mama?"

Bokomon just laughed at this.

"Mama." The newborn Digimon said happily.

"Well who else carried that egg for weeks, while the rest of you lollygagged around?" Bokomon said.

This made the others get pretty a bit ticked at him, muttering a lot of muffled things.

"Fine, then no one gets to play with him," Bokomon huffed.

"Can someone explain to me what he's talking about?" Mimi asked.

However, while the others were celebrating, the steel beast was still nearby.

"Hmhmhmhm, hahaha…"

While it seemed to be empty and deactivate, something was still dwelling inside the steel sphere, laughing at how soon it would claim victory as the digital hazard symbol glowed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The Mysterious Monster

_?_

A yellow ring with a green gem was falling.

_There's a forgotten dream._

_Was it a dream I can't remember?_

_Or a dream I won't remember?_

_Have I forgotten the dream?_

_Or has the dream forgotten me?_

_But surely there was a dream…_

Then a black animal like rabbit with the fallen ears dressed in blue was falling in black pit until it arrives into a sea.

* * *

_?_

In an unknown and dark place someone was waking up and reveals as a blue humanoid figure made of energy with an eye in his chest.

"They call me monster, demon, fallen god because I tried to control the Earth and its plague called humans. Because I don't forgive at my twin brother for give a magic item at a man from the Mushroom Kingdom and his pathetic team. A thousand years after my last defeat will not be forgotten!" The blue humanoid spoke.

A random civilian was prisoned.

"Your father prisoned here by your actions!" The civilian said.

"This prison won't be long." The blue humanoid said as he summons an energy hammer.

"You will never destroy the Earth, Tabuu!" The civilian snarls.

"No. I WILL CONQUER IT!" Tabuu said and slams his hammer in the civilian's head.

After to execute one civilian, Tabuu was meditating.

"Soon, I will find one those wretched heroes even if it includes their bloodlines." Tabuu expressed his revenge.

Then a kind of two dark Digi-Eggs come floating and landed in front of Tabuu.

"Ah… What is this? I can feel darkness inside of them." Tabuu said examining the Digi-Eggs.

Then a projection shows from a crystal ball about the same Nightmaremon destroyed by the heroes and in other image the dark Digimon like rabbit known as Cherubimon destroyed by KaiserGreymon.

"The remains emanating from Apocalymon who merged with the Heartless of Xehanort, and the dark half of Cherubimon who was corrupted by Lucemon. They two can be very useful for my plans to conquer that place called the Digital World and later the Earth will be the next." Tabuu said sinisterly with his eyes glowing in red.

* * *

_Digital World: Dark Continent_

After all the excitement and surprise, the Chosen Warriors and Keyblade Wielders, as well as the other Digimon and the blue hedgehog, where all catching each other up on what happened.

"Wow, so me and Koji got fusion evolutions?" Takuya asked.

"Seems like it." Tommy replied.

"Like that's what caused it, or something." JP asked.

"But how you all got those Drive Forms?" Zoe asked at the Digidestined.

"That was thanks to the power of the Chaos Emeralds." TK replies.

"What is a Chaos Emerald?" Tommy asked with curiosity.

"That it is." Izzy said showing the purple Chaos Emerald as everyone did the same.

"They're so pretty." Zoe said.

"There seven of them. But how Prime manages to change the blue in golden color?" Takuya asked.

"Well, with the seven Chaos Emeralds or the Rainbow Emerald, I can transform in my Super Form." Prime explained as he show the Rainbow Emerald.

"And what about you, Caleb. How you can make appear that golden armor?" JP asked him.

"That was due the Digi-Egg of Destiny." Caleb said and shows the Destiny's Digi-Egg.

"Can you tell me more about the Keyblade?" Tommy asked at TK.

"Well, we 8 were chosen as Digidestined, but they also are chosen to be Keyblade Masters, and we have different crest. I wield the hope." TK said.

"I wield the light." Kari said.

"Courage." Tai said.

"Friendship." Matt said.

"Love." Sor said.

"Knowledge." Izzy said.

"Sincerity." Mimi said.

"Reliability." Joe said.

"And destiny." Caleb said.

"And how you were chosen, Sora?" Takuya said.

"Well, it's a long story." Sora replied. Then the newborn Patamon comes flying to the group. "Hi there."

_***DREAM EATERS (DREAM DROP DISTANCE)***_

"You're sure a cute little fella," Zoe said as she got close to the rookie Digimon.

"And he flies." Tommy added.

"Papamon." Patamon said as he flew towards Bokomon and landed on his head.

"Aw, isn't that adorable my baby thinks of me as both his momma and papa." Bokomon said as he looked at his child.

"I'm hungry Papamon?" Patamon said.

"Oh, mmmhhh." Bokomon moaned, unable to find any food.

"Don't look at me, I don't even have pockets." Neemon said, just disappointed.

"We don't even have a crust of bread." Bokomon said, glum that he couldn't help.

"Oh, that's okay I can wait." Patamon said, still hungry, but didn't seem to upset at anyone.

This surprised the others, who were expecting the Digimon to cry a tantrum.

"I can't explain myself how a Patamon hatched from a Digi-Egg." Tai said.

"What are you talking about?" Zoe asked.

"Normally the Digimon have different growth phases. By example, Poyomon hatches from a Digi-Egg, then he Digivolves at its training form Tokomon and finally becomes in Patamon." Izzy explained.

"I have a Patamon as Digimon partner and he Digivolves to in Seraphimon." TK said.

"What!?" Takuya, JP, Tommy and Zoe exclaimed in surprise.

"There seems to be some things in common." Sora said.

"Yes." Caleb agreed. Back with Patamon.

"That's different he's so calm." Mimi said, still adoring the new Digimon.

"What a good boy." Sor said.

"He sure doesn't have Bokomon's genes." JP thought out loud, which the others agreed with, much to Bokomon's dismay.

"And just what's wrong with my genes!?" He shouted, startling Patamon a bit. The little Digimon flies and lands in TK hat.

Kari giggles and say. "It seems he recognized you, TK."

"Hi there." Patamon greeted him.

"Hi Patamon." TK said and grabs him in his arms. He nuzzles his face in the cheeks of Patamon, before he flew back to his papa.

_***ENDS***_

Then Prime has visions about his deceased friends as a tear dropped from him.

"Are you crying Prime?" Sor asked.

"Huh? It was nothing." Prime said and whipped his tear. "Only I'm thinking in my friends from my world."

"What happened to them?" Takuya asked.

"They were murdered by a coldblooded killer called Metallix." Prime said. Those words make gasp in sorrow at the wielders of the Legendary Warriors.

"I'm sorry for that." Zoe said in sorrow.

"It's okay. I managed to destroy him when he became in Phantom Metallix and saved all the Omniverse." Prime said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Tommy said.

"Now they can rest in peace." JP said.

"And remember that you're not the only with the same pain." Caleb said with a sad smile as the eight Digidestined did the same.

"Also, we saw Sorcerymon sacrificing by us." Tommy said.

"Wait, where is Koji?" Sora asked.

This made Takuya remember. "Oh no!" He gasped as he pulled out his D-Tector. "Koji come in, Koji!" But all he got was static. "It's no use, wherever he is I can't get through to him."

"That doesn't sound good." Joe moaned.

"We need to go search for him." Takuya stated, to which the others nodded.

"Now I remember that every warrior have two halves, one half is human, and another half is beast." Izzy said.

"Are you saying that the metallic green beast is the Beast Digi Spirit of Steel?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Hhmhmhmhahahaha!" An evil voice laughed.

_***VIM AND VIGOR (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

They then noticed that the darkened Sephirothmon had begun to ascend into the sky.

"Uh-oh…" Kari said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I think that is the answer at the question." TK replied nervously.

The once deactivate steel beast then descended and looked much livelier than before, glowing with light as if it was alive. Strangest of all was the large pair of lips on what was once the steel sphere. The steel beast then started moving, it's 10 spheres of eyeballs wiggling and contorting in strange other worldly ways.

"Check it out, he's twitching, like he's about to strike?" Takuya said.

"Why is he doing that?" Zoe asked, sounding frightened.

"I'm not sure I want to know?" Bokomon said, before pulling open his belt. "Hurry Patamon get in."

"But Papamon I don't think I can fit in there anymore?" Patamon said while on his papa's head. "You're too big."

"I don't understand, I thought he was beaten?" Mimi complained.

"That must be his second form." Izzy said.

The steel beast then glowed a blinding light, making the heroes flinch. The orbs then shrunk to a slightly smaller size, as a familiar voice laughed.

"Behold, the Legendary Warriors, Keyblade Master, the eight Chosen Children, the Master of Balance and the Prime of the Omniverse!" Sephirothmon spoke with its freaky lips, sounding just like Mercurymon. "I must congratulate you all, these thine efforts has given me more power than even I could dream of!"

The heroes gasped at this sight, it seemed that while his body was gone, Mercurymon's conscious was now controlling the steel beast.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Sora said nervously.

"Hahaha." Sephirothmon laughed as the orbs that made his body squished together and moved around disturbingly. The when they stopped, the symbol of thunder appeared on the eyes of one of the orbs. "Thunder Fist!"

Sephirothmon then shot out lighting, nearly striking the heroes.

"Hey what's the deal, he's stealing my thunder?!" JP exclaimed.

"Yeah, that is the attack of Beetlemon!" Izzy added.

"And now one for the ladies." Sephirothmon said as the orbs moved around like before. "Wave of Reliability!"

The steel beast then blasted out a torrent of water that nearly drenched the heroes.

"That's just not right!" Zoe moaned.

"No kidding." Tommy added.

"That was my attack!" Joe said.

"Let's show him how it's really done!" Takuya said.

"Right!" They said.

They summoned their Keyblades, including Sora who summons the Ultima Weapon, and activated their Drive Forms, including a new form for Kari that which her clothes are pink, Prime took his fight pose. Takuya pulled out his D-Tector as Caleb pulled out the Destiny's Digi-Egg.

"That's new." Kari said watching her new clothes and she through at her spirit inside of her. 'Thanks, Hikari.'

**Golden Armor Energize!**

He activates his gold armor.

**Execute, Fusion Evolution… Aldamon!**

"Can we do the Fusion Evolution?" JP asked.

"Sorry, but his powers are over." Bokomon said.

"I'm so sorry." Patamon said sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Zoe assured.

"Are fusion's might not work now, but we can still fight!" Tommy said.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Beetlemon!**

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Kazemon!**

**Execute, Spirit Evolution… Kumamon!**

"Mhmhmh, my turn!" Sephirothmon said, before contorting his orbs around, before setting sights on Kumamon. "Blizzard Blaster!"

Then the symbol of ice glowed on the eye, before shooting out giant snowball at the ice fusion. Kumamon and TK were able to dodge thankfully.

"He's got your attack down too." Kazemon said.

"How's he doing this?" Beetlemon asked.

"Simple I lured each of you all in to thine own areas to observe thee in battle." Sephirothmon explained after unfolding into his original shape. "Oh, how valiantly you didst fight against my minions." The steel beast explained as visions of the past battles played, "Meanwhile I meticulously recorded all of the attacks thou could muster." This revelation made the heroes more and more worried, except Prime. "Alas not one of you all suspected the method to my madness, my deeper purpose!" Sephirothmon grinned, seeming slightly more insane by the minute, "I must admit your efforts surpassed even my expectations, the stronger, the foe, the greater the response, all in the name of glory, my glory, and now all of thy power can be mirrored by me!"

"You planned this from the beginning, so that's why we had to put up with the stench of fighting inside of you?" Aldamon shouted. "You were using us!"

"That can't be true…!" TK said hopeless.

"He made us fight so he could copy our attacks?" Kumamon said.

"Aw man, you mean we had to go through all that for him?!" Beetlemon said, very annoyed "This stink!"

"You said it." Kazemon agreed.

"I won't give up so easy! White Blast!" Prime said and fired a large white beam.

"Ha!" Sephirothmon laughed as his sphere shuffled around. Then the attack went into the eyeball of one of the spheres. "White Blast Reflection!" A symbol of Caliburn (from Sonic and the Black Knight) then glowed on the eye, before shooting the attack right back at the heroes.

"What!?" Prime exclaims and dodges the attack.

"Try with this! Annihilator Shots!" Caleb said and fired shots (inspired from Annihilator Beam in Metroid Prime 2) at the steel abomination.

However, Sephirothmon was ready for this as his sphere's shuffled around, before the attack entered a sphere. "Annihilator Shots Reflection!" The symbol of destiny's crest appeared on the eyeball, before shooting out its own attack at the armored teenager.

Caleb screamed in pain and was send back. "It's impossible…!"

"My turn! Strike Raid!" Sora said and throws his Keyblade at the villain.

But Sephirothmon does the same trick. "Strike Raid Reflection!" The symbol of the crown necklace appeared on the eyeball, before shooting the Keyblade at Sora.

Sora screamed in pain and landed painfully in his back. "That hurts…"

"Fire!" Tai casts Firaga at Sephirothmon.

"Fire Reflection!" Sephirothmon returned the attack at Tai who screams in pain.

"Freeze!" Matt casts Blizzarga at the metallic beast.

"Freeze Reflection!" Sephirothmon returns the attack at Matt who screams in pain.

"Solar Blade!" Sor realizes her attack at Sephirothmon.

"Solar Blade Reflection!" Sephiroth returned the attack to her and she screams in pain.

"Thunder!" Izzy, Joe and Mimi casts Thundaga at Sephirothmon.

"Thunder Reflection!" Sephirothmon return the attack to them and they scream in pain.

"Hope's Star!" TK realizes his attack at the metallic abomination.

"Hope's Star Reflection!" Sephirothmon returns the attack at TK who screams in pain, but he was caught by Matt.

Kari jumps and realize her attack. "Light Beam!"

"Light Beam Reflection!" Sephirothmon returns the attack at her who screams in pain and she was caught by Tai.

"He also can copy our attacks!" Izzy said.

"That's not fair." Mimi complained.

"I relish the thought that thine efforts shall be the cause of thine own undoing!" Sephirothmon bragged, sound rather deranged. "Oh, what fools these mortals be, give me thy spirits and the Digital World shall bow before me!".

"Hate to soak your blanket big mouth, but we're the originals and no crooked copycats gonna tell us when to call it a day!" Beetlemon protested, before charging at the steel beast.

Sephirothmon then began to shuffle his spheres once more.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon said as his fist charged with electricity, before throwing it at the abomination.

However, the attack was sucked into one of the eyes. Then Sephirothmon shuffled around, before pointing an eyeball at the bug.

"What happened?" Beetlemon asked.

"Thunder Fist reflection!" Sephirothmon said, as the symbol of lighting appeared on the eyeball before then shooting the attack back at Beetlemon.

The lighting struck the bug, sending him crashing down to the other warriors. Thankfully the Wind and Ice Warrior caught him.

"What can we do, when we attack, he returns us with even more power?" Aldamon said.

"We can't give up!" Kazemon said as she flew at the beast, who began to shuffle around again. "Hurricane Wave!".

The fairy then attacked with tornados from her fingers. But sadly, they were sucked into the beast as the attacks before.

"Hurricane Wave Reflection!" The symbol of wind glowed on the eyeball, before shooting the winds back at the fairy, blowing her to the ground.

"Kazemon!" Kumamon said.

"Ugh, I can't believe I was hurt by my own attack?" The wind warrior moaned.

"This cannot get worse!" Sora said.

"Must act, the invention returns to playing the inventor," Sephirothmon taunted, after unfolding.

"Enough!" Aldamon shouted as he flew at the beast as it shuffled around, surely a fusion would work? "Atomic Inferno!" he then started punching out fire, it worked on Shadow Seraphimon after all?

But this time, Sephirothmon took the attack head on. Literary, absorbing the attack into the sphere that had his lips. This left Aldamon stunned.

"Atomic Inferno Reflection!" Sephirothmon then fired a barrage of the fireballs from the hazard symbol on his head, sending the fire fusion back down.

"Aaaaagrrhh!" Aldamon shouted in pain as he tried to fight back the pain of his own attack.

"Thine attempts to attack are futile!" Sephirothmon shouted, especially giddy to have hurt the one that bested his humanoid form. "The reality is thou cannot beat me, or to be more accurate you cannot beat yourselves!"

"He couldn't be more right, and every time they use their attacks, they lose even more energy and if that's bad enough he returns their attacks at double their original strength." Bokomon explained. "I wish there was something we could do to help them?"

Neemon looked pumped, before crossing his arms and saying. "I wish I had a sandwich."

"Let see how thy fare when friend becomes foe!" Sephirothmon gloated. "As you all didn't already know it, ha-ha-ha!" he then began shuffling his sphere's around, before beginning his assault. "Blizzard Blaster!"

He then knocked back Kazemon with snowballs, before shuffling some more.

"Hurricane Wave!"

He then blasted back Beetlemon with a tornado of wind.

"Lighting Blitz!"

He then zapped back Kumamon with lighting, before once again shuffling.

"Fire!"

He burnt Joe and Izzy with the fire spell.

"Freeze!"

He attacks Sor and Mimi with the ice spell.

"Thunder!"

He zapped Tai and Matt with the thunder spell.

"Annihilator Shots!"

He fired shots of mix of light and dark at TK and Kari.

"Balloons!"

He fired colorful spheres at Sora.

"Giga Impact!"

Sephirothmon fired homing shooting stars at Caleb. He then shuffled to get his lips pointed at the wounded heroes.

"And now for the most evolved attack of all, from Aldamon with love, Atomic Inferno!" He then let loose the fire attack, after the symbol of fire glowed on the hazard symbol.

"No!" Prime and Aldamon got in the way trying to block the attack but they received at lot of damage.

"Aldamon! Prime!" They exclaimed.

"To acquire your attacks, I made a small sacrifice." Sephirothmon explained. "But my human spirit was nothing when compared to this!" He gloated, seeming to get crazier and more self-obsessed. " For I am far greater than even Seraphimon, nay, I am greater than Cherubimon himself, ahahaha!"

"This isn't all we can do!" Kazemon cried, before being enveloped in fractal code.

**Slide Evolution to… Zephyrmon!**

'Oh god, her human and beast Digi Spirit are beautiful!' Caleb thought in shock.

"This will not end well." Kari said.

"Hurricane Gale!" The Wind Warrior fired her attack.

"Hurricane Gale Reflection!" The same result happens.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she went crashing down back to the others.

"We need to do something quick!" Sora said.

"Attacking him individually gives him time to react." Prime said.

"We got to attack him at the same time!" Aldamon said.

"That might work, he can't reflect all how our beast right?" Beetlemon replied, before being covered in fractal code. Kumamon does the same.

**Slide Evolution to… MetalKabuterimon!**

**Slide Evolution to… Korikkakumon!**

Everyone surrounded Sephirothmon ready to attack.

"Ready!" Aldamon commanded as he readied his attack. "Atomic Inferno!" he then started punching fire balls

"Bolo Thunder!" MetalKabuterimon then charged and blasted his rotating thunder attack.

"Avalanche Axes!" Korikkakumon then tossed his axes at the steel beast.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon then throw a wind torrent.

"Sonic Cracker!" Prime fires an explosive blue sphere.

"Annihilator Shots!" Caleb fires his attack.

"Giga Impact!"

"Mega Flare!" Tai fired a powerful fire spell.

"Mega Freeze!" Matt fired a powerful ice spell.

"Solar Blade!"

"Mega Spark!"

"Wave of Reliability!"

"Petals of Sincerity!"

"Hope's Star!"

"Light Beam!"

However, Sephirothmon kept shuffling all his spheres around and caught every last one of the attacks. This shocked all the heroes, but that failure was the least of their problems.

_***ENDS***_

"Hahahaaha!" Sephirothmon then spun out of control and let lose all the attacks at the heroes.

"AAAAHHHH!" They screamed as they were all pelted by the barrage of elements, sending them to the ground. Caleb crashes in a stone that shattered the helmet from his armor.

The steel beast then unfolded from its orbs shaped stated, "I fear this is the end!" he taunted with his large lips.

The heroes then regrouped.

"What can we do now he knows all our attacks!?" Korikkakumon asked, as the steel beast kept laughing.

"We've never faced an enemy like this?" Zephyrmon said, very worried.

"It's no use we'll never win!" MetalKabuterimon moaned.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" TK asked in fear.

"We must retreat." Sora replied, which surprised others.

"What, how can you say that!?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, what are you thinking!?" Kari added.

"He is right, if we use our own attacks, only we will damage ourselves, for now it's very important stay alive." Caleb said.

"If we don't run now, we probably will die here." Izzy said.

'Everyone's losing faith, we can't fight like this, if we don't believe we can win, then there's no way we will.' Aldamon thought.

'I couldn't save my friends on time, probably the same thing will happen if we don't act now.' Prime thought in concern.

"But we can't just run away." Sor said.

"Not after that jerk done to me and Kari!" Tai added.

"No way!" Mimi complained.

"We must think in another plan!" Joe said.

"Let's pull back." Prime said, surprising them.

"What!?" They said.

"Guys we have to think long term." The fire fusion explained.

"But…" Kari tries to say.

"How can we stop this guy if we don't survive?" Prime asked, that makes Kari froze in shock.

"We got to regroup and come up with another plan," Aldamon said. The others were quiet for a moment.

"Your right." Zephyrmon spoke.

"Yeah." Korikkakumon added.

"That seems a good choice." Caleb said.

The three beasts then turned back into their humanoid forms. Caleb deactivates his golden armor too.

_***BATTLEFIELD (SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE)***_

However, the steel beast wasn't going to let them escape. Sephirothmon then surrounded the heroes like a ring, trapping them.

"What!?" Prime exclaimed.

"Oh no!" TK and Kari said scared.

"How did he, I've never seen him move so fast?" Aldamon stuttered, as the many eyes starred at him and the others.

"Oh great, were surrounded!" Beetlemon groaned.

"Well, so much for running away?" Kumamon added.

"There is no escape for you, fools, hahahahaha!" The beast laughed.

"I'm getting tired of that laugh!" Sor said annoyed.

"What are we gonna do now boss?" Sora asked at Prime.

"Go!" Prime said.

"Move it, otherwise we're sunk!" Aldamon commanded, before proceeding to jump out of the ring made by the steel beast, just narrowly avoid a wind and lighting attack.

The Keyblade Wielders realized Flow-motion moves to escape of the ring, Prime escapes with a jump, the Thunder and Wind Warrior passed flying and the small ones in the group slipped under Sephirothmon looking rather nervous. They kept fleeing forward. However, Sephirothmon had rolled his orbs into a boulder shape and started rolling after the heroes.

"Here's right behind us!" Beetlemon said as he flew.

The heroes ran/flew as fast as they could. But no matter how far they got, the steel beast was rolling right behind them, ready to squish.

"Uh-oh… Don't look behind and keep running!" Caleb yelled.

Sephirothmon was close to flattening the heroes, but Aldamon noticed a crevice ahead of them.

"Jump!"

At the fire warrior's command, they jumped into crevice. Most of them landed fine. Sadly, their troubles weren't over. Sephirothmon then uncurled, stretching out to look like a snake, and gazed down at his prey, grinning with his giant lips.

"Snake! Why not a salamander!" Caleb exclaimed.

Prime looked around for a way to escape before the abomination could slither down. Soon he noticed an opening that led into a cave.

"This way!" He commanded, to which they quickly darted in. By other part, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon are managing to follow them.

* * *

_Dark Cave_

They are keep running away of the metallic abomination.

"You can run whatever you want but you all won't never escape from me." Sephirothmon said.

After much running, they entered in a cavern.

_***ENDS***_

"This is not good…" Sora said nervously.

Not long after, Sephirothmon slithered in. "Dead end!" He shouted, sounding deadly, before laughing insanely. They then looked back to see the monster sleuthing upwards and contorting back into a bundle of orbs. "And time is up, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

By this point, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon had just entered the cavern to see it illuminated by the steel beast, but not for long. The light coming off of the steel beast then vanished, plunging the cave into utter darkness.

"He disappeared?" Kumamon said, sounding scared.

"Why now!?" Mimi asked sounding very scared.

"It's so dark, how can you tell?" Kazemon asked.

Suddenly, a blast of lightning shot out of Sephirothmon at the heroes. They immediately dodged, but just barely. But before they could recover, a stream of fire came from the steel beast on the other side of the cave, scorching the heroes.

"He's gone again, I can't see him." Beetlemon said, very scared.

"Why this is happening to us!?" Joe asked very scared.

Just then, the lips of the steel beast glowed behind the lighting warrior, freaking him out and disappearing when the bug looked. Sephirothmon then did this too Kazemon and Kumamon. He then did the same at the Keyblade Wielders.

"This is nightmare, I want to wake up!" TK said afraid.

"It's too dark!" Kari said clinging in Tai.

The echoes of the Sephirothmon's laughter filled the room. This Digimon was unlike anything the heroes had faced before. The way it moved, contorting its body in many different what is. Alongside the way it could manipulate the room's light as well as the heroes' fears, something Sephirothmon knew all too well.

"I never felt very scared since the last time…" Caleb whispered and shivering.

"So dark…" Prime said, trying to find the beast. "I can't see…"

"I can!" Sephirothmon said, startling the others. "Ah sweet darkness, let it embrace thee with its fear and loneliness, yes, it controls thee now".

"I'm scared." Kumamon thought, memories of dark hallways at knight haunting him.

"I'm scared." Kazemon thought as she remembered a time, she had to get a book from school at night, fearing that something lurked in the shadows.

"I'm scared." Beetlemon thought, as he remembered how terrifying lighting storms were when they caused a blackout, as well as the horrors that looked in the night.

"What if…" Tai thought, as he remembered the time that he nearly dies with Ash by the attack of Piedmon.

"This can't be true." Matt thought, as he remembered his last encounter with Duskmon.

"Oh no." Sor thought, as she remembered the last time that she felled in black hole in the Digital World that she met.

"No way." Izzy thought, as he remembered the last time that he was falling in a pit without end with Tentomon.

"What's happening?" Mimi thought, as she remembered her last nightmare in Geckomon Castle.

"Not again." Joe thought, as he remembered the graveyard in the Digital World.

"Come on TK, be brave." TK thought, before his mind was flooded with thoughts of the same Digimon like devil. "D-Devimon, no, stay away!"

"It's too dark." Kari thought, as she remembered a night when she was sick and alone in her house, when every thunder was booming, she screams very scared.

"It can't be." Sora thought, as he remembered being swallowed by the darkness in the Station of Awakening.

"No, please." Caleb thought, as he remembered when he was very young. He was holding a torch in a dark dungeon until a growl made him shriek in fear, very scared that he wet his loincloth and felled in his butt, also he was streaming tears as he was backing up.

Suddenly Sephirothmon appeared, igniting the paranoia that the heroes felt. Beetlemon and Izzy then blasted lighting behind him, nearly hitting Sora. He retaliated by casting the fire spell at Kumamon, Kari and TK. The ice fusion then turned around and started firing his blasters everywhere, TK and Kari did the same firing ice spells, hitting the girls.

"Kumamon stop, stop it!" Kazemon said.

"Make it stop!" Mimi said and casts Water, that which fired a water bubble at Tai.

"I'm not scared anymore!" Tai said and casts Earth, that which fired a magma rock at Caleb.

"I can't resist it!" Caleb shouted and fired annihilator shots at everyone but without hit them, including Aldamon and Prime.

"Everybody calm down, just calm down!" The fire fusion shouted, but to no avail.

"There is no time to get scared!" Prime shouted.

"Whatever you're gonna do just do it but turn on the lights will yah!" Beetlemon pleaded, as Kumamon, TK and Kari ran around screaming.

"I want to get out from here!" TK screamed.

"It's too dark, I want return to my home!" Kari screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Kumamon screamed.

Kazemon, Sor and Mimi held their heads as they hunched down in fear. Patamon then tried to help the ice warrior by flying to him

"Make it stop!" Kumamon screamed, as nearly swatted away the newborn Digimon.

Thankfully Bokomon was able to catch him, but barely.

"Oh no…" Patamon moaned.

"Hey what are you doing, he's just a baby!" He shouted as he held the child.

"Ring around the rose, a pocket full of fears." Sephirothmon taunted. "Oh, what's the matter, scared of the dark?".

"Huh, why I oughta!" Beetlemon said as he readied another attack.

"I'm tired of this!" Tai said trying to attack.

"Beetlemon stop!" Aldamon said, trying to help.

"Just because you can fusion evolve right now doesn't make you the boss here, got it!?" The Lighting Warrior shouted.

"Also, I don't have enough powers like you!" Tai shouted at Prime.

"You shouldn't have gotten us into that!" Sora accused at Prime.

"Splendid, there's nothing like discord to depose a leader." Sephirothmon snickered as he watched from above.

"We've never acted this way towards each other before, why now?" Kazemon asked.

"There is a black bottomless pit of doubt and fear in all of your hearts." Sephirothmon explained.

"Why you couldn't destroy that metallic demon before, he nearly kills Kari and TK!" Tai yelled.

"You could save your friends on time, but you were not able to do it!" Matt yelled.

"We are all very tired!" Sor yelled.

"I'm not the coward here!" Beetlemon yelled.

"Make it stop now! I want to get out from this dark place!" TK yelled grabbing his head, still thinking Devimon was near.

"At this rate we will never win!" Izzy snapped.

"I always thought that Prime can really do it, but now we're trapped here like rats!" Mimi yelled.

"You have the luck to be prepared for this, but us not!" Joe yelled.

"I trusted in you, but I choose the wrong person all this time!" Kari yelled at Prime very angry. That makes Prime froze in shock because he never has seen Kari very upset.

"There's no light in this place!" Sora yelled.

"I'm thinking that the role of leader can be suitable on me until you appeared messing in my quest!" Caleb yelled accusing Prime.

"You're the one who wanted to run away!" Kumamon snapped at Aldamon.

"Well you were the one who was trying to freeze us all!" Kazemon yelled, very upset.

"Calm down you guys!" Aldamon pleased.

"Please stop arguing, guys." Prime said.

"Self-doubt, jealousy, betrayal, abandonment, paranoia." Sephirothmon stated. "Now you all will drown in the fear of your own darkness!"

"No!" Kari screamed as she fires a light beam.

"Make it stop!" TK realizes Hope's Star. Both attacks collided creating a light pillar that nearly hit Aldamon and Prime. However, the Fire Warrior and blue hedgehog noticed something, but the others were still trapped in fear.

"I'm afraid…" Kumamon shuttered.

"I'm so scared…" Kazemon whimpered.

"I'm, I'm…" Beetlemon stuttered.

"Everything is over…" Sora shuttered.

"My destiny is completely sealed…" Caleb shuttered.

"Who do I want to fool? I'm a coward kid…" Tai shuttered.

"We've failed at everyone…" Matt shuttered.

"P-Please, someone help us…" Sor whimpered.

"We will be trapped here forever…" Izzy shuttered.

"I don't want to be alone…" Mimi whimpered.

"I always be a coward…" Joe shuttered.

"No! Leave alone Devimon!" TK screamed covering his head.

"I'm really sorry Wizardmon…" Kari said streaming tears.

But then, the heroes were alerted when Aldamon slammed his tall on the ground. "Stop it!".

They then looked at the fire fusion, stopping in their tracks.

"No more fear!" Aldamon shouted.

"But the dark?" Kazemon said.

"It's too dark, I can't really do it." Kari said.

"Devimon is always making me nightmares." TK said.

"Stop saying that!" Aldamon snapped back.

"With faith we can win!" Prime added.

"Sorry pal but faith alone I'm not gonna cut it here!" Beetlemon said, sounding pessimistic.

"Sephirothmon is really strong, including that Xemnas or Ansem themselves!" Sora said.

"That's true." Caleb said.

"Listen to us!" Aldamon pleaded.

"There's still only one of him." Prime said.

"But how?" Izzy asked.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think anyone can beat him." Sor said.

"The more hopeless situation that I were in, the more determinated I get. Don't think this is all over, as long as we have have determination, we can overcome it even we are in worse situations." Prime explained and encourage them.

"Close your eyes." Aldamon commanded, much to the others confusion.

"Do it guys, trust me." Prime said.

Hearing his words everyone start to close their eyes.

"We're not just humans, or just Digimon." Aldamon explained. "We're the ones who were chosen by the spirits of the legendary warriors, you have to trust the spirit inside of you."

"This is like in Star Wars. The force, let it flow." Caleb said.

"I can feel it too." Sora added.

"You all are not alone, none of us are." Aldamon spoke.

"You're right, I can feel the strength, the power." Kazemon said, feeling calmer.

"Can you hear that?" Kumamon asked.

"Is Sephirothmon breathing." Beetlemon said.

They then joined each other's hands together, still keeping their eyes closed.

"The five of us are not alone." Aldamon said. "Our power lies in the faith that we have in one another, even if you feel scared off of being alone or of Duskmon or anything else, remember we're, all here for each other."

"We must trust each other." Prime said.

"Each other, are powers are strong." Kazemon said. "We can use our attacks."

"All together." Kumamon said.

"To win." Beetlemon said

"I understand it." Sora said.

"Together, with are powers combined?" Caleb said.

"We can do this." The eight Digidestined said together.

"Right, whenever you're finished, I believe you have a little something to give me?" Sephirothmon mocked, seeming unimpressed. With the powers he possessed, his arrogance made the steel beast feel unstoppable. What could these fools possibly think they could do against him?

The heroes then opened their eyes. "Oh yeah!" They said.

_***MAIN THEME (SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL)***_

They then looked to see the laughing Sephirothmon gaze down at them as the steel's beast's body illuminated the room. The warriors of wind and ice looked at each other and nodded.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon then summoned tornadoes from her fingers.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon then shot snowball missiles at the wind attack.

The attacks then combined, creating a tornado of snowballs. the cold twister then slammed into the steel beast, actually hurting him.

The steel beast gasped, flinch back a bit. "Gadzooks! I don't have that attack in my records?!" He gasped, beginning to sweat as his confidence wavered.

"Of course, you don't, that attack's never been used before buddy." Aldamon explained, as Kazemon gave a thumbs up.

"It can't be!?" Sephirothmon gasped, realizing the horrible flaw in his plan.

"Balloons!" Sora casts colorful spheres.

"Annihilator Shots!" Caleb fired dark/light shots.

The attacks then combined, creating black and white spheres and hurts Sephirothmon.

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"Light Beam!" Kari fired a pink beam made of light.

"Mega Flare!" Tai fired a flamethrower.

Both attacks were combined, creating a pink flamethrower and hit Sephirothmon.

"Naaarrrggg!" He screamed.

"Frosty Blade!" Matt makes cover his Keyblade in ice and throws it as boomerang.

"Alright!" TK jumps and rides the Keyblade of Matt to hit Sephirothmon.

"It can't be!" Sephirothmon gasped.

"Solar Blade!" Sor fires a sword beam made of solar energy.

"Mega Spark!" Izzy fires an electro ball.

The sword beam merged with the electro ball and hits Sephirothmon.

"No… Stop!" He said.

"Waves of Reliability!" Joe creates water geysers.

"Petals of Sincerity!" Mimi fires petals.

The petals merged with the geysers and hit Sephirothmon.

"Gaaaaaahhhhh!" He screams in pain.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon fired a thunder.

"Yeah!" Kumamon rides on skis the thunder and hits the metallic beast.

"But how!?" He exclaimed.

"You stopped our attacks individually, but now that we're mixing our attacks you can't beat us." Prime said.

Sephirothmon growled at this.

"You'll never steal our spirits now; our attacks have changed so you can't copy them!" Aldamon said. "You're through Sephirothmon!".

"You're wrong!" Sephirothmon cried, sweating as the fear began to consume him now.

"Don't think so, the tables have turned here and now you're the one who's afraid and left in the dark!" Caleb said.

"I have the light inside of me!" Kari said.

"My friends is my power!" Sora said.

"I'll still win!" Sephirothmon shouted, feeling more terrified by the second as the warriors stared him down. "I can't lose, to the likes of you?" He boasted, but no one called the bluffs, "I am superior, you little whelps can't defeat me, you will never survive my power!"

"I was able to defeat monsters like you!" Prime said scaring the steel beast even more.

"Oh, can it!" Sephirothmon shouted. The fear he felt from before beginning to consume him more and more. He had to win this; he had come so far. But yet his tactics were all failing, the heroes had broken through his tricks. Sephirothmon then started shuffling around and then shooting a wind attack out. The heroes effortlessly dodged.

"We're not gonna run." Kari said.

Sephirothmon then shuffled around a shot out a lighting attack. But it was effortlessly dodged.

"And we're not afraid!" TK said.

Sephirothmon then shot out a blizzard blaster, but it missed.

"We won't lose." Tai said.

The monster then tried with Annihilator Shots, but it failed as well.

"You can't win." Matt said.

Sephirothmon shuffled again and spat out fire, but Aldamon and Prime dodged again.

"You're finished!" Aldamon said.

"And together we'll destroy your evil once and for all!" Prime proclaimed.

"Damn you all!" Sephirothmon screamed, shuffling around in terror. Nothing he did was working, he couldn't lose after all he'd given up.

"The center orb, he's never attacked us from there, it's always been covered up!" Aldamon realized.

"That must be where he controls all the data he's been storing!" Izzy added.

"That must be his weak point!" Prime said.

"If we could get him to stop moving even for just, it might give me a clear shot at it." Aldamon theorized.

"I have an idea; can you guys hold him still for a while?" Prime commanded.

"Sure!" Kazemon said as she took flight alongside Beetlemon.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon shouted as he fired his blasters.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon shouted as he added lighting to the attack.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon shouted as her tornadoes joined the mix.

The three attacks merged and hit Sephirothmon who screams in pain.

"Our turn!" Caleb said.

He realizes Fiery Double Strike Raid as Sora realizes Strike Raid that which created a fire tornado around Sephirothmon.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon fired his attack that which intensifies the tornado.

"Let's go!" Tai said.

"Right!" The seven Digidestined nodded.

Then they slashed Sephirothmon with nonstop.

"Naaaaaa, NOOOOOOO!" Sephirothmon screamed, more scared then he ever knew he could feel as his weak spot was left exposed.

"Here I come!" Prime said and jumps.

"You filthy rat!" Sephirothmon snarls. However, Prime ignored him.

"Wind Pulse!" Prime realizes an attack that which is powerful than the Chaos Blast of Shadow.

"NAAAAAARRRGGG!" Sephirothmon screamed, feeling as if all his orbs had exploded.

The abomination then faded to black as his fractal code showed.

_***ENDS***_

"Time for some purification." Aldamon said as he whipped out his D-Tector. "The final chapter to a long-overwritten book!" He then swiped it across the steel beast. "Fractal Code, Digitize!"

Then Sephirothmon finally disappears and leaves a Digi-Egg. After that, the Digi-Spirit was caught too. With the monster gone, the light left the cave. However, the dark didn't feel scary anymore, in fact it felt calming.

"We did it!" Kazemon cheered as she held her hands together.

"Finally." Beetlemon moaned with relief.

"We conquered our fears and beat him as a team!" Kumamon proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"That was amazing!" Caleb said in amazement.

"Yay!" TK said in victory.

"Yippee!" Kari said in victory, and she kisses TK in the cheek again, he blushes and laughs a bit, then Kari giggles and blush, she has her hands behind of her back.

"Prime, we're sorry for accuse you. I think that the role of leader is suitable in you." Sora said.

"Right, sorry for the way that I acted. Now I think that you can lead the group because thanks to your determination we won when we were hopeless." Caleb said.

"I'm really sorry for yelling you, Prime." Kari said depressed.

"Don't worry, it's alright. My main mission is protect you all." Prime said rubbing Kari's hair.

"Thanks." TK said.

However, from up above the heroes, a dark force was watching. The shadow of the demon bunny Cherubimon looked down with his glowing red eyes.

"The last of my children destroyed." He groaned, almost a bit of sadness in his voice. "The time has come to dissolve the seal."

Then the Sleeping Keyhole appears in the cave.

"What is that?" Aldamon asked.

"That's the exit from this world." Sora replied.

"You are leaving?" Kumamon asked.

"Sadly, yes." TK said.

"It was good and fun while it lasted." Beetlemon said.

"You know something about this?" Neemon asked.

"This is my first time." Bokomon said.

"We're going to miss you all." Kazemon said.

"Thank you and say hi at Koji from our part." Caleb said. The Legendary Warriors nodded.

"Say hi at other Patamon from my part." Patamon said.

"I will." TK said.

"Good luck saving this Digital World." Prime said at the Legendary Warriors.

Then the Keyblade Wielders pointed their Keyblades at the Sleeping Keyhole and unlocked the keyhole and created a bright light.

* * *

_Pop Star: Crystal Cave_

Tiff was panting after defeat a monster of three eyes and a hand made of blue stone. Her body has few scrapes.

"I did it…" Tiff said trying to recover her breathe.

"Well done, Tiff." Meta Knight said.

"Sis!" Tuff's voice called her.

"Poyo!" Kirby's voice called her.

Then Tuff and Kirby appeared in the Warpstar.

"Kirby, Tuff. How you two arrived here?" Tiff asked.

"We came to tell you something about Dedede." Tuff said.

"What is?" Tiff asked.

"We saw a kind of jester talking with Dedede. Also, they were talking with an oversized turtle called Bowser." Tuff explains.

"Bowser!?" Meta Knight said.

"We saw him in the World That Never Was." Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"They were talking about kidnap Kari." Tuff said.

"That's not good." Tiff said seriously.

* * *

_Hyrule (Spirit Tracks Era): Temple of the Chosen Ones_

Toon Link, Zelda II and Medli were in a room of temple built in memory of the heroes who helped at the Hero of Winds. There are 4 stained glass, one is about TK and Kari having their backs among each other and all their friends and Digimon in bubbles around them, other is about Ash, Tyson and May with some of their Pokémon, the third is about Sora with Kairi, Riku, Oshawott, Luigi and Yoshi, and the last one is about Caleb handing his two Keyblades in X form.

"The Lokomo Sword is ready." Toon Link said after he put the sword in the pedestal.

"Get ready the flute and the harp." Zelda II said.

"Got it." Medli nodded pulling out her harp.

"Ready." Toon Link said pulling out the flute.

Then they start to play the melody. And Zelda starts to sing.

_My broke wings dream of the sky, and they'll never be able to fly, only if we never try, on my love._

_If I become just one thing, I'd be a Butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you, so now finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust, and leave all of the doubt behind us._

_So if your ready, Can we go? cause there's no time to waste._

_I wanna know oh, If the sky above is only for show._

_I wanna know oh, what tomorrow will bring, so let's spread our wings._

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream, and there's only hope living in me._

_May it not fail me now, we'll turn this thing around, and bring back the lovin somehow._

_My broken wings dream of the sky, and they'll never be able to fly, only if we never try, on my love!_

_ON MY LOVE!_

After Zelda ended of sing. Eight different flames appeared, one orange, other blue, red, purple, green, gray, yellow and pink merged into the Lokomo Sword.

"What happened?" Toon Link asked grabbing his sword.

Then the Lokomo Sword merged into a Keyblade.

"Whoa! It's so pretty." Medli said.

"It's a Keyblade." Zelda II said.

"So, that it its name." Toon Link said watching his morphed weapon.

* * *

_Pokémon World: Unova Region_

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, Tyson and May were panting after a hard battle against Kyurem.

"I give up…" Ash said trying to catch his breathe.

"Pika…" Pikachu replied weakly.

"I have to admit that you three and Pikachu are very skilled." Kyurem said.

"We did it." Tyson said.

"Finally." May said.

"But I warn you three that your path can be dangerous meanwhile those dark beings still appearing." Kyurem said.

"Are you talking about the Heartless?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I wish you luck in your journey." Kyurem said.

"Thanks." Ash said.

Then Kyurem returns at his lair.

* * *

_Japan: Odaiba_

After end the Mark of Mastery and have the breakfast, Tai and Kari with their Digimon were walking in the streets. This time Kari was grabbing the hand of his brother.

"Are you okay, Kari?" Tai asked.

"Only I want come with you." Kari said.

"I told you that I'm sorry to worry you." Tai said.

"Something must happen in her dreams." Koromon said.

"Probably." Salamon said.

Then Tai decides hugs her little sister after having a terrible experience with Shadow Seraphimon.

* * *

_Subspace_

The same Tabuu, who is in place known as Subspace, he was searching in his crystal ball until he finds Tai who is hugging Kari. The Digimon were watching.

"Finally. I found the leader of those Digi-Brats! It's time for me to take my revenge! But what is this? I sense another threat to me." Tabuu said.

Then the crystal ball showed an image of a boy with brown hair with yellow goggles in company of a red lizard with the Digital Hazard symbol.

"That boy seems familiar… like someone else I knew from a 1,000 years ago and my powers are telling me to deal with him too. Yes, the wielder of the Digital Hazard and one of the Sacred Knights. Very well then. Since I can't leave this place… I'll bring them to me." Tabuu said.

The mysterious monster made a portal on both google head boys. Kari grabbed her brother with strength. In the other dimension the kid and the lizard clung into a tree.

"Kari!" Tai and Koromon said.

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed in tears.

Meanwhile in another dimension.

"I can't resist more, Takato!" The red lizard said as the force brought him.

"Guilmon!" The boy called Takato said as he was pulled by the force.

The force was too strong that they were sucked and changed dimensions, but the two boys and Digimon shared the briefest glance.

"No! I made the suction force too strong and now Tai and Koromon are in Shinjuku and Takato and Guilmon are in Odaiba!" Tabuu exclaimed but then he says calmed. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried to bring them at the same time. Still, I guess it doesn't matter. They'll find their way to me eventually."

"We're ready Master." Two voices said revealing as a weird black Digimon and the same Cherubimon in his dark side.

"Call me Lord Tabuu, Diaboromon and Cherubimon." Tabuu said.

"Yes, Lord Tabuu." The two Digimon said bowing.

"Now, Diaboromon! Cherubimon! I have a work for you two! Come and conquer the Digital World!" Tabuu ordered.

"Yes, Lord Tabuu!" Diaboromon and Cherubimon said.

* * *

_Odaiba: Streets_

Takato and Guilmon were laying after the dimensional change.

"Ugh… What happened?" Takato asked waking up and noticed Kari who is crying as Salamon tried to comfort her.

"Takato, there is other Digimon." Guilmon said. Then Takato pulls out his D-Ark and analyze it.

"Salamon, rookie level, it belongs at the mammals, vaccine attribute and its attacks are Puppy Howling and Sledge Crash." Takato read the information. "Who is she and why she is crying?"

Takato tries to approach her until he was grabbed in the shirt collar by someone revealing as Davis.

"Alright! Tell what have you done with Tai!?" Davis demanded.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Takato said.

"You lie!" Davis said.

"Davis stop!" Kari shouted who is horribly confused.

"Sorry, Kari." Davis said and released Takato.

"What happened here?" The voice of Yolei asked as the others were coming.

"Who is that kid?" Mew asked.

"He seems too familiar." Caleb said.

"Wait…!" Takato said.

"Are you okay, Takato?" Guilmon asked.

Takato replied in shock and awe. "I don't believe it... The Digidestined!?"

"Wait. You're not Tai?" Izzy asked.

"What happened to him?" Matt asked.

"I could see him when I was sucked by that portal." Takato replied.

"Can you tell us your name?" Salamon asked.

"Well... my name is Takato. And this is my Digimon Guilmon." Takato said.

Guilmon waved. "Hiya."

"I've never heard of a Guilmon before." Yokomon said.

"I know you wouldn't. I created him." Takato replied with pride in his voice.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Created him!? How!?" Caleb asked, speechless.

"Can you tell us where you live?" Cody asked.

"Oh, I forgot one thing." Takato said.

Then he comes to use a telephone in the street and marks a number.

"Sorry, wrong number." Takato said and ends the call. "I don't get it."

Then he rejoins with the group.

"What did you do?" Mimi asked.

"I tried to call to my home, but the person was different." Takato replied.

"I think that you come from another world." Caleb said.

"Other world you said?" Takato said.

"We have experiences about other worlds too." Izzy said.

"Are you saying that there more worlds, and not only the Digital World." Takato said.

"Yes, every world in completely different." Joe said.

"Also, we met a boy called Sora." TK said.

"Other Sora?" Takato said in confusion.

"It's a long story." The girl Sora said.

"I think that I didn't have to introduce myself. I'm Caleb, and you probably meet Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody." Caleb said.

"I'm his Pokémon partner, Mew." Mew introduced.

"My name is DemiVeemon like the other like me, and they're Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Tokomon, Salamon, Poromon and Upamon." DemiVeemon (dark blue) introduced.

"Where's Ken?" Takato asked.

"Since his brother passed away, he doesn't go out much anymore." Yolei replied.

"I'm sorry for that." Takato said. Then Sora notices Kari who still very sad.

_***MISSING YOU (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

"Kari, you know what happened to Tai?" Sora asked her.

"I could see him disappear for that portal and…" Kari said and burst in tears.

"Don't cry Kari." Salamon said concerned with some tears streaming.

"Don't worry Kari." Sor hugs Kari for comfort her.

"I never saw her very sad." TK said in concern.

"She is still very sad after Wizardmon sacrificed by her?" Takato asked.

"No, in other alter Digital World. An evil Digimon called Shadow Seraphimon nearly kills Tai, for that reason she doesn't want separate of his brother." Caleb explains and turns the little princess. "We will need the help of Prime too."

Kari didn't say any word, but she nods and uses the device. Then Prime appears.

"I'm here, what is the emergency?" Prime asked. But Kari was too sad for explain.

"Tai and Koromon disappeared from this world and they were changed by Takato and Guilmon." Caleb explained.

"I see it." Prime said and he pets Kari in the head. "Don't be sad Kari, I'm going to search him."

"Thanks." Kari said with a sad smile.

"Where are they, Takato?" Prime asked.

"They are in Shinjuku." Takato said.

"Understood." Prime nodded and goes to search them.

"Let's go to my home." Caleb said and they nodded. Kari grabbed Sora's hand as they were walking.

_***ENDS***_

"How you know about us?" Davis asked at Takato.

"Well... In my world there is a TV show based in their adventures." Takato explained.

"What!? A TV show!?" Caleb exclaimed.

"Wow! I'm glad we are pretty popular there." Davis nodded.

* * *

_Shibuya_

Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo, in the same street where Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were destroyed by Myotismon. Luke and Chibi Robo were still searching at Caleb.

"This place is not very bad." Chibi said.

"Yeah, I noticed it." Luke said. "Where can live Caleb now?"

"I think that I meet that person." A voice said revealing as Neku.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm Neku Sakuraba." Neku introduced.

"Luke's my name and this little guy is Chibi Robo." Luke introduced.

"Hi." Chibi greeted.

"You know where lives Caleb?" Luke asked.

"He lives in Odaiba." Neku replied.

"I see it. Thanks." Luke said and they go towards Odaiba.

* * *

_Caleb's House_

In the house of Caleb, Yokomon was watching the window in sadness, the clouds in the sky were gray. Sora comes to her.

"It's horrible… It's absolutely horrible…" Yokomon said.

"I know…" Sora said.

"I just can't believe what's happened. Koromon suddenly disappearing and…" Yokomon starts to cry. "I can't take it Sora… I just can't take it! I want my Koromon back!"

"I'm so sorry Yokomon…" Sora said depressed.

Kari was sat in the sofa until she notices her puppy Digimon crying and sobbing next to her.

"Salamon… It'll be alright… Like Tai too…" Kari said trying to cheer her.

"Kari… Why did this have to happen… Why Koromon disappeared suddenly like that…?" Salamon said in sadness.

"I know how you feel… it's awful…" Kari admitted.

"He was my brother…" Salamon outright hugs Kari who hugs her back. "I miss him Kari… I miss him so much."

"I know Salamon… I miss him too…" Kari said with tears streaming down her face and they let out her emotions. Takato was watching them in sorrow.

'Poor Kari, probably Jeri can be too worried after I ended in this world.' Takato thought as he flashbacks a girl in green dress and red hair called Jeri. He streams a tear too.

Then TK sits next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kari. I miss Tai too." TK said.

"TK…" Kari said and hugs him with the closed eyes feeling relaxed with his boyfriend.

Then a camera footage pops up in front of them, showing Luke and Chibi.

"Oh! Hi. Hi! Is anyone home? This is Luke, your brother. We've known each other 1,000 years ago… When Count Dracula separated us… It took me time, but I finally found, little brother." Luke said from the screen.

"Luke-mon…?" Guilmon said.

"You know him, Caleb?" Takato asked him.

"He is my brother." Caleb said.

"Luke? Your big brother? I know you know; I know you that." Luke said.

"But how he arrived here?" Sora asked.

"You trust in him?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, but I trust in my brother." Caleb said.

"Please, I really need to talk to you with your new friends." Luke said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_There is a reference of Avengers Endgame. But about Thanos the Mad Titan, I will never add him. Only think if he makes the deadly snap, everyone can disappear, broken hearts, uncontrollably sadness and I was shocked too when I saw Thanos getting the victory dirty. Also, I could imagine other characters from other universes too disappearing in dust._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The New Alliance and Silver's Warning

_Caleb's House_

As they go inside, they saw Luke circling around. With his brother Caleb, one Pokémon, a Digimon Tamer, eleven Digidestined and thirteen Digimon staring at the newcomer.

"Luke, is that really you?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, that's me. You grew a lot since the last time." Luke said.

"I missed you too much…" Caleb said and starts to sob.

"It's okay, little bro." Luke said and hugged him.

Everyone watched the moment with warm smiles, especially Matt and TK, including Kari even if his brother wasn't here, as they knew that a family reunion was always a great feeling.

"It's okay. By other part, I'm Chibi." Chibi Robo introduced.

"Okay. Where have you been all this time?" Caleb asked.

"I was trapped in the Dark Realm, but I managed to survive and arrive at the Light Realm thanks to this." Luke said summoning his Keyblade and everyone watched in surprise.

"That is a Keyblade?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Luke said. "And what is that device?"

"That is D-Ark." Caleb showing the device that has an ancestral design (inspired in Sheikah Technology).

"Other D-Ark, it's just like mine." Takato said showing his device that is white and gold.

"Anyways, what are the names of your new friends?" Luke asked.

"I'm DemiVeemon, like him too." DemiVeemon introduced himself and the other one.

"Hi there." DemiVeemon (blue) greeted.

"My name is Mew." Mew introduced.

"I'm Takato." Takato introduced.

"I'm Guilmon." Guilmon introduced.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"I'm Yokomon." Yokomon introduced.

"I'm Matt." Matt introduced.

"I'm Tsunomon." Tsunomon introduced.

"I'm Izzy." Izzy introduced.

"I'm Motimon." Motimon introduced.

"I'm Joe." Joe introduced.

"I'm Bukamon." Bukamon introduced.

"I'm Mimi." Mimi introduced.

"I'm Tanemon." Tanemon introduced.

"I'm TK." TK introduced.

"I'm Tokomon." Tokomon introduced.

"I'm Salamon." Salamon introduced.

"I'm Davis." Davis introduced.

"I'm Yolei." Yolei introduced.

"I'm Poromon." Poromon introduced.

"I'm Cody." Cody introduced.

"I'm Upamon." Upamon introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. But who is the little girl behind of Sora?" Luke said seeing Kari behind of Sora.

"This is Kari, Tai's little sister." Sora introduced.

"Hi." Kari smiled shyly.

"So, you are Kari." Luke said kneeling to her.

"You must be Luke. Caleb mentioned you a couple of times." Kari said.

"Yeah." Luke said and gets up, then he changes of subject. "Have any of you guys visited the Dark Realm?"

"Only a boy called Sora was there and we don't have idea about the Dark Realm." Izzy explained.

"Other Sora? This is weird." Luke said.

"What do you want to explain?" Joe asked.

"Alright… So, approximately 1,000 years ago right, just before when Caleb found new friends and he lives now in this city called Odaiba, I was in a place called 'Dark Realm'. The Dark Realm is like a dark place like if I was in a horror movie and is the place where lives shadow creatures called Heartless. That happened after a demon called Dark Inferno defeated me and I got stuck in there." Luke explained.

"I'm sorry, that must have been a very long time." Mimi said.

"I agree." Yolei said.

"But that was just it… It wasn't, for me it was ten hours." Luke revealed in a serious voice and continued. "You see the rules in the Dark Realm aren't what they are up here. Everything is unpredictable… Is that anyone's sandwich."

"Oh…" Caleb groaned as Mimi and Yolei facepalmed.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"I was saying that the time works differently in the Dark Realm. Somehow or another some persons who have been trapped in that place, a few were trapped there, few managed to leave that place." Luke explained.

"Are you saying that some people trapped there can be saved like those fallen three Keyblade Wielders." Caleb said.

"Yeah, I know it's crazy, but I can't stop thinking about it. Anyways, is this actual our same home?" Luke said.

"No, this is another world. Like the Digital World, the other world where comes Takato, like the alter version of the Digital World, including another one where live the creatures called Pokémon like Mew." Caleb said.

"More worlds?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Caleb nodded. "Now you kids, if you excuse me, I need to talk with my brother in private."

Then they nodded and Caleb and Luke start to talk in private. As the brothers were talking, in the outside Kari managed to climb a tree and sit in a branch, then Sora joins to her.

"Something on your mind?" Sora asked softly.

"…" Kari looked away sadly.

"Mind if I sit." Sora asked and sat beside of the young girl.

"How did you find me?" Kari asked with eyes looking down at the floor.

"Well, a little blond birdy told me that way." The older girl joked. Which earned her a small smile from the other. "You're still thinking about you brother, aren't you?"

Kari didn't say anything.

"It's okay, I understand why you would. He's always been there for you, huh?" Sora said.

Again, Kari didn't answer.

"And it just seems almost alien to you that he's not here having fun with us, huh?" Sora asked, making the girl now peek a look to her side. Sora took the initiative and brought the girl close by wrapping an arm over the younger girl's shoulder.

Kari sighs with a smile.

"You know, Tai always loved climbing trees. Actually, now that I think about it, he'd try to climb anything." Sora pondered.

"Yeah…" Kari whispered, a small smile now stretching her lips. "He always did… Mom always scolded him because he would have a cut or bruise."

Sora giggled a bit. "That's Tai for you."

Finally, Kari also joined in the giggling, placing a hand on her mouth to prevent from laughing too loud.

"And if anything, he's probably is dying to just get on top of a tree or something." Sora said.

Now it was her turn to try not to laugh so hard. "That's true."

Both girls remained there laughing a bit and lasted for quite a bit until finally they let lose a long sigh in relief.

Sora still contained an arm around the young girl's shoulder. 'At least she's feeling better.'

"I guess…" Kari started making the older girl look at her. "I guess the reason why I climbed up here is too…"

"Is to what?" Sora asked.

"To feel a bit closer to him… to Tai…" Kari turned to Sora, looking at her directly in her eyes.

They continued talking to each other. Meanwhile inside of the house, Caleb explained all his adventure after he slept 1,000 years.

"Wow, first you slept 1,000 years and you have a lot of adventures. Fighting against evil animals, monsters, robots, aliens, dragons, conspirators and undead villains." Luke said amazement.

"Yeah, that includes a metallic demon called Phantom Metallix who tries to destroy the Omniverse, including me and my team." Caleb explained.

"Omniverse?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, this world is a little fragment of the Omniverse, that means that there are lot of worlds." Caleb said.

"What!? Holy…" Luke was saying. But Caleb froze in shock and covers the mouth of his brother.

"Luke, don't say that word in front of TK!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Huh?" Luke said and notices TK holding his Digimon who are watching them. "Sorry."

"What you two are you talking about?" TK asked.

"Ah… We still managing to find a way to rescue Tai." Caleb said.

"And what is?" Tokomon asked.

"I don't know yet." Caleb said.

"We're trying to find that way." Luke said.

"Yeah, I understand you, especially when you lose your hopes in the Digital World. Look took some coins and buy an ice cream with Kari." Caleb said giving some yens at TK.

"Huh?" TK said in confusion.

Then Caleb and Luke continued talking until Mew appeared.

"Holy…?" Mew said.

"Don't say it please." Caleb said.

"And how you met Mew?" Luke asked.

"I met him after survive when our village was attacked." Caleb explains as he flashbacks.

* * *

_Flashback 1,000 years ago in a jungle_

The young Caleb was hugging his own legs and sobbing. Until a Lycanroc, who has form of a dog (Midday Form), it approaches to him and starts to sniff the young kid.

"Please, I don't feel so fine…" Caleb said depressed.

Then Lycanroc covered in light and reveals as Mew.

"Wow!" Caleb jumps in surprise falling in his butt.

Mew giggles and start to sniff him very close.

"What are you doing?" The young Caleb asked.

Mew continues sniffing him including the abdomen, but the young Caleb starts to laugh.

"Please… stop… I'm ticklish…!" The young Caleb said trying to hold his laugh.

Mew giggles again, he transforms in a Pokémon like chinchilla known as Mincinno. Then he uses his tail to tickle him as the young Caleb was laughing.

"No… please… stop… you win… I give up… have mercy…!" The young Caleb said laughing.

Then he reverts back in Mew.

"I'm feeling better now. I'm Caleb." Caleb said sitting in the ground.

"I'm Mew." Mew introduced. "Where did you come from?"

"I was separated from my family…" Caleb frowned.

"Sorry, but you want to play with me." Mew said.

"Yeah." Caleb said eagerly.

Then they played in a lake, they splashed, swam and dived. The young human was swimming in his back until he bumps with Mew. He stand up and sees Mew and they laughed. The flashback ends.

* * *

_Caleb's House_

"Ah… good memories." Caleb said.

"You said it." Mew said.

"Ok…" Luke said.

They continued talking.

* * *

_Shinjuku: Park_

Tai and Koromon woke up and they noticed that they're in a park.

"Where are we, Tai?" Koromon asked.

"We're in a park. But that boy with yellow goggles and that Digimon, I never have seen them before." Tai said.

They decided to take a look around. Koromon was disguising as a stuffed animal in the arms of Tai until a black creature in black suit like Beelzebub appeared in front of them.

_***TENSION RISING (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

"Wait… Is that?" Tai said.

"Look out, Tai! He is Beelzemon!" Koromon exclaimed.

"Alright, who are you two and what have you done with goggle head and Guilmon!?" Beelzemon demanded pointing his guns at them.

"Google head? Guilmon? I don't know what you're talking about!?" Tai replied.

"Wrong answer!" Beelzemon and shot bullets from one of his guns, barely missing in both.

"So, you wanna fight us!?" Tai said summoning his Keyblade. "Get ready Koromon!"

"Got it!" Koromon nodded and starts to Digivolve.

**Koromon Digivolve to… Agumon!**

"Ha! You need more than a key and little lizard to defeat me!" Beelzemon mocked.

"He is Mega Level! Agumon, Digivolve!" Tai said.

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to… WarGreymon!**

"He Digivolved?" Beelzemon asked.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon fired an orange flame sphere, but Beelzemon manages to avoid.

"Fire!" Tai casts the fire spell and hits Beelzebumon.

"So, you wanna play fire with fire, huh?" Beelzebumon said and saved his guns. "Darkness Claw!"

"Dramon Destroyer!" WarGreymon said.

Both Mega Level Digimon start to clash weapons one and once again, until WarGreymon hits the Demon Lord and he was attacked by Fire Edge in Beelzemon.

"This is our chance!" Tai said ready to attack.

_***ENDS***_

"Stop!" A young female voice said stopping them. It reveals as the red-haired girl mentioned by Takato who is holding Calumon in her arms.

"Jeri, I'm sorry." Beelzemon said and he gave up.

"Wait! I meet them! They're Tai and WarGreymon!" Calumon said eagerly.

"Really, Calumon?" Jeri asked.

"I adventured with them some months ago." Calumon replied.

"It's Calumon." WarGreymon said.

"Long time no see, little guy." Tai said.

Then WarGreymon reverts back in Agumon as Beelzemon reverts back into a purple demon.

"What's your names? I'm Jeri." Jeri introduced.

"And my name is Impmon." The Digimon called Impmon introduced.

"I'm Tai." Tai introduced.

"And my name is Agumon." Agumon introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Have you two seen Takato and Guilmon?" Jeri said.

"No." Tai replied.

"Well, I see a weird vortex above them, and they disappeared replacing them by a new goggle head and a new Digimon." Impmon said.

"Now I remember see them when that vortex appeared in Odaiba." Tai said and he realizes gasping in shock. "Oh no! Kari!"

"Who is she?" Jeri asked.

"She is my little sister." Tai replied.

"What happened?" Jeri asked.

"Before to arrive here, I could see her very sad and she will be worried by me." Tai said.

"I'm sorry for that." Jeri said, then she starts to blush and whispers. "I hope that Takato is okay…"

"Jeri, are you blushing?" Tai asked.

"Huh!? No. But I going to help you." Jeri said.

"Thanks, Jeri. And you have a Digimon too?" Tai said.

"No." Jeri said saddened.

"His partner was Leomon, but someone forced to destroy him…" Impmon said feeling guilty.

"It's okay." Jeri said.

Then they walked to get help in Shinjuku.

* * *

_School Park_

The same black creature who felled was laying in the park.

"What do you find Ryo?" A young male voice said.

"I don't know Hiro Kazu." Ryo's voice said.

"But he seems a Digimon." Other young male voice said.

"I'm not sure, I never have seen it before." A male voice said.

"Ugh…" The black animal starts to wake up and sees the group.

"Hey, he is waking up." The young boy with lens said.

Then a flying pink creature look the black animal with curiosity.

"Who are you?" The black animal asks.

"Ah! It talks!" The black-haired boy with lens exclaimed.

"Ok… My name is Klonoa." The black animal called Klonoa introduced.

"My name is Ryo and he is Cyberdramon." The brown-haired boy with blue eyes named Ryo introduced and his Digimon called Cyberdramon.

"I'm Hiro Kazu." The boy with the cap named Kazu introduced.

"I'm Guardromon." The Digimon like robot called Guardromon introduced.

"My name is Kenta." The boy with the lens called Kenta introduced.

"And who is this pink guy?" Klonoa asked.

"She is MarineAngemon." Kenta said.

"So, that is her name." Klonoa said.

"Hmm…" MarineAngemon continues watching Klonoa.

"How you arrived here?" Kazu asked.

"I can't remember, but you're the ones who found me, huh?" Klonoa said.

"Well, we are the ones who found you floating in the sea unconscious." Ryo said.

"I see it, thanks Ryo." Klonoa said extending his hand.

"No problem." Ryo said shaking the hand of Klonoa.

Then Digimon like mini bats appeared. But they're Corrupt Digimon.

"DemiDevimon!" Kenta said.

"Just here!" Kazu said.

"Let's beat them!" Ryo said.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon attacked with his claws and destroyed the DemiDevimon.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fired missiles to destroy the enemies.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired blue bubbles to defeat them.

"Here I come!" Klonoa pulls out a ring to grab one DemiDevimon and hit it with other one and defeated both.

"More Digimon with dark smoke are appearing." Kenta said.

"Something isn't right here, let's go." Ryo said.

"Let's search Takato to tell him." Kazu said and they nodded.

Then the group goes for search Takato.

* * *

_Streets_

By other part Donald and Goofy still searching the key in the city.

"Gawrsh, I'm not sure about this." Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said until someone touches by behind and the duck jumps scared and grabs on Goofy.

"What is, Donald?" Goofy asked and they a blue-haired boy with orange jacket and small Digimon with long big ears in company of a girl with purple hair like the age of Kari and she has a little Digimon like the green one, but it's purple.

"Sorry for that. Suzy is always curious." The blue haired kid said.

"She nearly gives me a heart attack!" Donald quacked in the ground.

"Momentai." The Digimon like green rabbit said.

"I'm really sorry." Suzy giggled.

"I think that is the time for introduce us. Name's Goofy." Goofy said.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"I'm Henry." The blue haired boy called Henry introduced.

"I'm Terriermon." The Digimon like green bunny called Terriermon said.

"I'm Suzy." Suzy introduced.

"And my name is Lopmon." The other like Terriermon called Lopmon introduced.

"Where you came from?" Terriermon asked.

"We came from…" Goofy was about to say until Corrupt DemiDevimon and Gizamon appeared.

"Not now! Suzy, don't separate of me!" Henry said and she nods clinging to his brother.

"More darks Digimon like them still appearing!" Terriermon said.

"Don't worry Suzy, we will protect you!" Lopmon said.

"Let's get them!" Donald said.

By other part on the streets a Corrupt Gizamon as it was noticed by Tai and the others.

"Corrupt Digimon!" Tai said summoning his Keyblade.

"Corrupt Digimon?" Jeri asked.

"They're bad news, we must defeat them!" Tai said.

"Alright." Impmon said.

They nodded and run until they heard the sound of voices, they looked up and saw Donald and Goofy falling from above, Tai and Agumon didn't have enough time to move and ended up breaking the animals falls.

Then Tai, in daze said. "No mommy, I don't wanna go to school, it's Saturday."

"Huh?" Calumon asked.

"Oh! The key!" Donald and Goofy said noticing the Keyblade of Tai.

"Are you okay, Tai?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah, but not with this duck and dog above us." Tai said.

"Sorry." Goofy said as they get off of Tai.

"More Corrupt Digimon are coming." Agumon said.

"Now less talk and more action!" Impmon said.

"Yahoo!" The voice of Klonoa said and he appears in a hoverboard.

_***STEPPING WIND – KLONOA'S THEME (NAMCO X CAPCOM)***_

He appears and knocks some Corrupt Digimon.

"Everyone is alright?" Klonoa asked.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Tai asked but a Corrupt Gizamon tries to attack until was destroyed by Cyberdramon.

"There will be time for introductions after we defeat them all." Ryo said.

"Let's go Henry!" Terriermon said as they joined at the fight.

"Alright, Agumon!" Tai said ready to fight and triple slashes some Corrupt Digimon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a flame from his mouth.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon attacks creating a tornado.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon attacks firing ice.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon attacks with his claws.

"Bada Boom!" Impmon fires purple fire from his hands.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fired missiles at the enemies.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired blue bubbles.

"Alright!" Klonoa used the ring to grab an enemy and throw at one Corrupt Digimon.

"Thunder!" Donald casts Thundaga, that which is familiar to Tai. Goofy attacks with a spin attack with his shield. And the group finished them all.

_***ENDS***_

"Are they gone?" Suzy asked. Until three Corrupt Gigadramon appeared flying.

"Gigadramon!" Kazu exclaimed.

"But they're three of them!" Kenta added.

"Finally, this world will belong to me!" An evil voice said revealing as a cyborg Digimon with a human skull like its face.

"It's Reapermon!" Ryo said.

"You know this Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Yes, he is a Mega Level Digimon and sometimes attacks our world." Ryo explains.

"Now that Gallantmon is out of my way, I will conquer the human world." The Digimon called Reapermon said.

"Think it again!" Tai said.

"And who are you?" Reapermon said.

"My name is Tai." Tai introduced.

"What!?" Kazu exclaimed.

"It's really him!" Henry said amazed.

"He appeared in place replacing Takato." Jeri said.

"What!?" The kids from this world exclaimed.

"So, Tai is his name." Klonoa said.

"Ha! You really think that you can beat me?" Reapermon said.

"Agumon, Digivolve!" Tai said and Agumon nodded.

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to… WarGreymon!**

"At least I'm facing a new opponent." Reapermon said.

_***DESIRE FOR ALL THAT IS LOST (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

The Corrupt Digimon come flying towards the group.

"Brave Tornado!" WarGreymon attacked and easily defeated the three Gigadramon.

"What!? Ok, it's time to get serious." Reapermon said and comes to attack Tai.

"Tai, look out!" Calumon said.

Then Tai avoided an upcoming attack of Reapermon, then he diagonal slashes him with his Keyblade followed by an Aerial Slam.

"Dramon Destroyer!" WarGreymon runs and slashed the evil Digimon.

"Let's help them!" Henry said and they nodded and realizes the Bio-Emerge evolution like Caleb. "Bio-Emerge Evolution!"

**Terriermon Bio-Emerge to… MegaGargomon!**

They merged becoming in a giant robot.

"Our turn!" Ryo said and realizes the same evolution. "Bio-Emerge Evolution!"

**Cyberdramon Digivolve to… Justimon!**

They merged becoming in an improved version of Cyberdramon.

"You too Lopmon!" Suzy said.

**Lopmon Digivolve to… Antylamon!**

She became into a giant rabbit. Then Impmon got the idea.

**Impmon Digivolve to… Beelzemon!**

Impmon became in the gluttony Demon Lord.

"More Bio-Emerge evolutions!?" Tai said in surprise.

"More of them!" Reapermon said.

"Freeze!" Donald casts Blizzarga and hits Reapermon. Goofy throws his shield as a boomerang.

"Alright!" Klonoa rides in the shield of Goofy and manages to kick Reapermon in the face.

"Why you…!?" Reapermon snarls and tries to attack.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon delivers a kicks Reapermon saving Klonoa.

"Thanks Ryo." Klonoa said and the Digimon nodded.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fired a lot of missiles and hit Reapermon.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fired bullets from his guns and damaged Reapermon.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fired missiles.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired blue bubbles, both attacks hit the evil Digimon.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon transformed his arms into axes and slashed Reapermon.

"Time for the big finish!" Tai said and transforms in his Courage's form. "Burning Blade!"

He slashed with a fiery edge from his Keyblade.

"Brave Tornado!" WarGreymon attacked Reapermon.

_***ENDS***_

Reapermon was kneeled in pain. Then Tai and the Digimon reverted at their regular forms, but WarGreymon becomes in Koromon again. And Justimon turns back in a purple dragon known as Monodramon.

"Want some more Reapermon?" Tai asked.

"Not bad Tai. I think that I have enough by today." Reapermon said and creates a portal to return at the Digital World.

"I'm glad that this is over." Klonoa said.

"Yeah…" Tai said in relief until he was grabbed by orange-haired girl with a spiky ponytail and began to strangle Tai.

"Tai!" Koromon exclaimed and he was grabbed in the ear by a Digimon like yellow vixen. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"Tell me where's Guilmon?" The vixen Digimon said.

"Alright new google head, you better tell me what happened to Takato before I knock you the next week!" The girl said.

"Rika, stop!" Ryo fortunately separated both.

"Yikes! First Beelzemon tries to kill me and now this girl. I seem to keep having a bad luck in this world." Tai said recovering his breath.

"Renamon, please release Koromon." Jeri said.

"Sorry." Renamon said released him.

"Get off of me!" Rika said freeing of Ryo.

"Rika stop! He is my friend, Tai." Calumon said.

"Is that really him?" Rika asked and Tai nods. "Oh sorry."

"No problem." Tai said. "But how you know about me?"

"Well, there is a TV show based in your adventures." Kazu replied.

"For that reason, you and the others Digidestined are very popular here." Kenta said.

"What!? It's hard to believe that I'm popular here." Tai said astonished.

"Sadly, I'm not popular here." Donald said.

"But unless we made a great team." Klonoa said.

"Also, we were looking at him." Goofy said referring at Tai.

"So, you two were seeking me?" Tai said.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said.

"I wonder if I could ever find Kari…" Tai said sadly.

"Why he is sad?" Kazu asked.

"He is worry by her sister?" Jeri replied.

"You still feeling sad after Kari was sick?" Rika asked her.

"Yeah, probably she is too sad after I was changed in this world." Tai said sadly.

"Don't worry, we're going to help you." Donald said.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked.

"Who knows?" Donald asked.

"We will go too, if you ended here, probably Takato is in Odaiba, he is our friend." Henry said.

"Yeah, I guess." Tai said sadly thinking in her sister.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald said.

"Like what?" Suzy asked.

"No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?" Donald replied.

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy said.

"The boat runs on happy faces." Donald told him with a smile.

"Happy?" Tai asked as he took a deep breath, he looked at them… at then Tai made the most ridiculous smile of all time and he stopped smiling, not sure what they were thinking.

Suddenly the duo laughed.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy exclaimed.

"That's the most ridiculous smile I have ever see!" Jeri exclaimed as she kept laughing… and then accidentally snorted in her laugher and then blushed awkwardly, hoping they didn't hear that.

Unfortunately for her, everyone heard that as they all burst into laughter, as Jeri joined while Goofy just fell on his back and laughed so hard, he almost passed out from that.

"I never knew you would laugh from that." Rika said.

Henry wiped a tear from his eye. "Well, it was so sudden." He chuckled.

"Alright, we'll go with you guys. Let's do it for Takato." Jeri said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Suzy, I want you stay here." Henry said.

"Aw…" Suzy groaned.

"Don't worry Suzy, I'll be back, I promise." Henry said.

"Okay." Suzy said.

"Good luck Terriermon." Lopmon said.

"Thanks, Lopmon." Terriermon said blushing.

"I'm Tai." Tai introduced.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced himself.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"I'm Klonoa." Klonoa introduced.

"Henry." Henry introduced.

"Terriermon." Terriermon introduced.

"Rika." Rika introduced.

"Renamon." Renamon introduced.

"Hiro Kazu." Kazu introduced.

"Guardromon." Guardromon introduced.

"Kenta." Kenta introduced.

"MarineAngemon." MarineAngemon introduced.

"Ryo." Ryo introduced.

"Hiya. I'm Monodramon." Monodramon introduced.

"Suzy." Suzy introduced.

"Lopmon." Lopmon introduced.

"Jeri." Jeri introduced.

"Calumon." Calumon introduced.

"And Impmon." Impmon introduced.

"We'll go with you guys." Tai said.

"Well, come on! Let's go!" Donald said. Then they heard a growl.

"Tai, I'm hungry." Koromon said. Everyone have anime sweat behind their heads.

"Alright Koromon, first we'll eat and then we'll return at our home." Tai said.

Then they go to eat something. Meanwhile Prime watched them from afar.

"Unless he is okay." Prime said.

* * *

_Odaiba: Park_

Back in Odaiba, TK and Kari were sat in a bench with their Digimon and they ate the ice cream.

"Are you feeling better, Kari?" TK asked.

"Yeah, thank you TK." Kari said.

"You're welcome." TK said.

"Huh!?" Tokomon noticed something as Salamon did the same.

"What's wrong Salamon?" Kari asked.

"Someone is coming." Salamon said seriously.

Then they noticed Maleficent who is coming at the children, a bit far from there, Caleb and Luke noticed her.

"Maleficent?" Caleb said.

"You know her?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, only I watched her in 'The Sleeping Beauty' and that witch died with the Prince Philip's sword impaled in her chest when she transformed in a dragon, but how she was revived." Caleb explained.

"And she is bad news?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, really bad news." Caleb said.

"Then let's go!" Luke said.

They go but unfortunately Selkadoom appeared blocking their path.

"Selkadoom!?" Caleb said.

"Stay out of our way!" Luke said.

"Sorry but I have to settle score with him." Selkadoom said pointing at Caleb who summons his Keyblade like his brother too.

Back with TK and Kari who are facing Maleficent.

"I'm afraid that is your last moment with your young prince. Because the princess will come with me for open the door to Kingdom Hearts." Maleficent said.

"I won't allow you! After coming this far, there's no way I'm gonna let that happen!" TK said summoning his Keyblade.

"Even if more bad guys are searching me, I'm always prepared!" Kari said summoning her Keyblade.

Maleficent then said. "You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil!"

"And me, the King of All Koopas!" Bowser said appearing next to her.

"Let's do this!" TK said and Kari nodded.

_***SQUIRMING EVIL (KINGDOM HEARTS 1.5 REMIX)***_

"Let's Digivolve!" Tokomon said.

"Got it!" Salamon nodded.

**Tokomon Digivolve to… Patamon!**

**Salamon Digivolve to… Gatomon!**

"This is getting more interesting." Maleficent said.

Then she fires green flames as Bowser fires red flames, but the little heroes managed to avoid the attack. Kari and Gatomon tried to slash Maleficent but she disappears and reappears unleashing a lighting spell that which hit the Light's duo.

"But how…?" Kari said.

"You're a simple little girl with a Keyblade that shouldn't even be with you." Maleficent said.

Kari retaliates with Blizzarga followed by Faith that which casts light beacons that spin around her and hit the evil witch. By other part Bowser tries to slash the Hope's duo with his claws but they were avoiding every attack and TK realizes Sonic Blade followed by Spark, then Bowser attacks using both legs, but he avoided the attack and Patamon attacks with Boom Bubble.

"Not bad green squirt…!" Bowser said.

"My name is TK!" TK exclaimed.

Soon the others noticed that TK and Kari were fighting against Bowser and Maleficent.

"Is Bowser again!" Izzy said.

"But who is the other in black?" Joe asked referring at Maleficent.

"She is Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil, she wants kidnap Kari." Caleb called them shouting.

"Let's go!" Matt said summoning his Keyblade until someone kicked him.

"Matt!" Sora said.

"We see again, blondy." A voice said revealing as Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf? But how?" Matt said getting up.

"Well, I returned thanks to Maleficent." Ganondorf said.

"And she isn't alone this time." Pete said appearing with Eggman, the Deadly Six, Bowser Jr, Joker, Dedede, Reala, Etemon and Giovanni.

"Only we meet Bowser Jr, Dedede, Giovanni…" Mimi was saying.

"And Etemon too." Tanemon completed.

"Only I know Etemon. But who are the others?" Takato said.

"Probably they're the bad guys too." Davis said.

"Yup." DemiVeemon (blue) nodded seriously.

"I have to admit that this team is better than Apocalymon and the Dark Masters." Etemon said.

"Now meet at our new pals, Pete." Bowser Jr said.

"Prepare to face the Mighty Pete." Pete said.

"The Deadly Six lead by Zavok." Bowser Jr said.

"So, we finally meet Digidestined." Zavok said.

"It's an honor to meet you Chosen Children Digidestined." Master Zik said.

"But where is the google head?" Bowser Jr said.

"Google head?" Zor said.

'Tai, where are you? Your sister needs your help?' Sora thought in worry.

"Probably those brown-haired siblings met me before. I'm the Doctor Eggman." Eggman introduced in his Egg-Mobile.

"My name is Joker." Joker introduced.

"I'm Reala of the Nightmare." Reala introduced.

"After Kari and Gatomon are in their hands, Ash's Pikachu will be the next." Giovanni said.

"We won't let that happen! Yokomon, Digivolve!" Sora said summoning her Keyblade as her team did the same. Then Caleb notices them.

"You too, DemiVeemon!" Caleb said.

"Yeah!" DemiVeemon (dark blue) nodded.

**Yokomon, Digivolve to… Biyomon!**

**Tsunomon, Digivolve to… Gabumon!**

**Motimon, Digivolve to… Tentomon!**

**Tanemon, Digivolve to… Palmon!**

**Bukamon, Digivolve to… Gomamon!**

**DemiVeemon, Digivolve to… Veemon!**

**Poromon, Digivolve to… Hawkmon!**

**Upamon, Digivolve to… Armadillomon!**

"Now let's Digivolve at the next level!" Gabumon said ready to Digivolve.

"Not so fast!" Giovanni said pulling out a Pokémon. "Galvantula, use Sticky Web!"

From the Pokéball, a Pokémon like yellow tarantula called Galvantula appeared and fired a web that trapped the Digimon, only Guilmon was lucky.

"Our Digimon!" Sora exclaimed.

"This is not fair!" Yolei added.

"Why are you doing this!?" Cody demanded.

"Only I'm assuring to complete the mission." Giovanni said sinisterly.

"Get ready Guilmon!" Takato said.

"Got it Takato!" Guilmon nodded.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" Takato used a card in the D-Ark.

**Guilmon, Digivolve to… Growlmon!**

Guilmon became in a bigger version of himself.

"Take care of the others, I'll take care of the red dinosaur. Go Rhyperior!" Giovanni said and calls his Rhyperior.

Ganondorf tries to attack Matt using his sword but he manages to avoid the attack, Reala fired dark orbs at Sora but he manages to dodge and retaliates with Thundaga, Etemon attacks with Dark Network but Izzy reflects the attack and the imitator of Elvis Presley barely dodge, Joe was trying to attack at Joker but he was jumping with nonstop avoiding the attacks, Mimi casts Blizzarga but Bowser Jr retaliates with his flame and the Prince Koopa was hit by behind by Yolei using her Keyblade, Cody was busy trying to slash Zazz.

"This is my chance!" Davis said coming to help.

"Get him, Metal!" Eggman said.

Then a metallic version of Sonic known as Metal Sonic (standard) appeared and grabbed Davis by the throat.

"What!?" Davis exclaimed trying to get free.

"I brought a little surprise for the party." Eggman said. Kari noticed that the other villains are there.

"This is not good." Kari said and uses the device given by Prime and he arrives using the Chaos Control.

"I came." Prime said.

"Another filthy rat?" Bowser asked but Prime ignored him. Unfortunately, Selkadoom noticed him.

"Just in time." Selkadoom smirked evilly and comes flying at Prime.

"Hey wait!" Caleb called them.

"Caleb, our friends our in troubles!" Luke said.

"I hope not arrive late…" Caleb said.

In the battle Selkadoom tackles Prime.

"Prime!" Kari and TK exclaimed.

"First you must deal with me!" Selkadoom said.

"I don't have time for this!" Prime said as Selkadoom fires a Chaos Spear but Prime dodges the attack.

Luke was facing the group of villains.

"You must be the bad guys!" Luke said.

"We didn't see you before." Zeena said.

"Because I'm a newcomer." Luke said.

"Alright, take that!" Dedede said and throws a spiky ball.

"Whoa!" Luke exclaimed and reflects the attack back at Dedede.

Luke jumps and throws his two kunai as boomerangs to hit Dedede and delivers a kick in the face. Metal Sonic continues holding Davis until Caleb slashed him.

"Thanks Caleb." Davis said.

"No problem." Caleb said. "Mew, now!"

"Got it! Thunderbolt" Mew fired a lightning attack at Bowser and Maleficent.

"A shiny Mew, interesting. Go Alakazam!" Giovanni said and calls another Pokémon.

"Yes sir!" Alakazam said appearing.

"Mega Evolve!" Giovanni said showing the Key Stone and Alakazam becomes in his Mega Form. "Now hold this Mew with Telekinesis!"

"Understood!" Mega Alakazam said and caught Mew with his Psychic Powers.

"What's going on!?" Mew exclaimed trying to get free.

_***ENDS***_

"Very well, we come too far and now we will win this battle. Let's show them!" Bowser said.

Then Ganondorf avoids an attack of Matt and use the Sorcerer Kick as the Friendship's Wielder tried to block him but fails and Ganondorf uses Warlock Punch in Matt.

"Matt!" Sora exclaimed.

"I got you!" Reala said grabbing her by the neck.

"It's time to the big finish!" Etemon said and fires Dark Network.

Izzy tries to block him, but unfortunately Zommon appears by behind to grab the Knowledge's Wielder and receives damage by the attack.

"We told you that we're not alone this time!" Bowser Jr said.

Then Pete fires an explosive bowling ball that explodes on Mimi and Yolei. Pete and Bowser Jr were laughing manically.

"Oh no!" Davis said but he was tackled by Metal Sonic. Cody was trying to slash Zazz, but the pink Zeti is tall and holding Cody with his hand.

"Get off! I'm going to slice you!" Cody said swinging his Keyblade.

"Ha! You're too small!" Zazz laughed and flicked him with one finger.

"Alright!" Joker said and throw a yarn ball that which wrapped Joe entirely.

"Let's finish this quickly. Rhyperior, use Horn Drill!" Giovanni said.

"Don't let it win!" Takato said.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon attacks firing a fireball from his mouth, unfortunately Rhyperior dodges the attack.

"Horn Drill!" Rhyperior uses his horn and hits Growlmon damaging him so badly, forcing to revert back in Guilmon.

"Guilmon, no!" Takato said in concern. And approaches at his knocked-out partner.

"That was an instant K.O." Giovanni said.

Luke clashes weapons with Dedede.

"This is your end!" Dedede said and hits Luke with his mallet, then the penguin puts his iron mask as Luke crashes in a wall where much missiles hit him and Masked Dedede swings the metallic mallet and hits Luke.

"Oh no!" TK said watching how every member was being knocked-out.

"Fool!" Bowser said and grabbed TK to be punched by the King Koopa.

"TK!" Patamon tries to help but he was trapped by the sticky web of Galvantula.

'Tai! Where are you?' Kari thought scared.

Prime and Selkadoom continued fighting.

"Wind Pulse!" Prime realizes his attack.

"Chaos…" Selkadoom was realizing his attack but this time with a dark aura surrounding him. "Blast!"

The attack of Selkadoom got overpowered and hits Prime who screams in pain as Selkadoom laughed evilly. Caleb tries to help but he was grabbed by Zavok.

"Not so fast, boy." Zavok said.

"Kari, I will Digivolve!" Gatomon said.

"Right!" Kari said taking her Digivice.

"Claydol! Use Hypnosis!" Giovanni calls a Pokémon like clay doll.

"Hypnosis!" Claydol said using his move that he puts to sleep Kari and Gatomon. The device to call Prime felled too.

"That was too easy." Maleficent said.

"Finally, she is ours." Pete said.

Then Bowser grabs the unconscious Light duo, then they notice Selkadoom.

"And who are you?" Master Zik asked.

"I'm Selkadoom and I come to settle score with Caleb." Selkadoom said.

"Very well, it's all yours!" Zavok said who is holding Caleb.

"Chaos Spear!" Selkadoom fires his attack.

Only Caleb closes his eyes, but Mew manages to get free. Unfortunately, he and Caleb received the attack.

"Brother…" Luke said weakly trying to get up.

"Now let's go at the Digital World." Etemon said.

"We will open the door to Kingdom Hearts making a copy of Kari." Eggman said.

"I'm loving this plan." Joker said.

'Soon I will conquer Kingdom Hearts only for my masters.' Selkadoom thought.

The other villains were coming at the dark portal created by Maleficent.

"No, Kari!" TK said running.

"Thunderbolt!" Galvantula fired his attack.

"Shadow Ball!" Mega Alakazam fired his attach and they hit TK.

"TK!" Matt said in concern.

The villains laugh evilly and go at the portal with Kari and Gatomon captives. Caleb casts Curaga to heal everyone.

"They're gone…" Mimi said in disbelief.

"I lost her…" Prime said as a thunder boomed and starts to rain slowly. He slowly grabs the device laying in the ground.

"Kari…" TK said and starts to cry in the ground. Luke manages to get free the group of Digimon trapped in the sticky web.

"Where is Kari?" Armadillomon asked.

"She was kidnaped…" Luke said depressed. Sora comes to TK and she kneels at the level of him.

"Kari is gone, and I couldn't protect her. It's my fault." TK sobbed getting up.

"This is no one's fault. We couldn't protect her too." Sora said sadly.

In answer TK cries, hugging him to her chest, Sora held him and patted his back, trying to comfort her.

"We lost…" Davis said.

"I never seen TK so sad…" Cody said trying to hold his tears.

"Cody…" Yolei said in concern.

"I never think being defeated and lose someone…" Takato said sadly.

'I couldn't save her, by my fault…' Prime thought.

The bad notices was very shocking, specially at the parent of Kari and Tai.

* * *

_Takaishi Residence_

In the residence, everyone gathered there, but TK was in his bedroom. The others were in the outside.

"How is TK?" Matt asked.

"He is sleeping." Sora replies.

"Don't blame him, he is too young." Luke said.

"TK…" Tokomon said sadly.

"Sometimes when you lose, we can learn from that victory for make a better strategy." Caleb said.

"That's true." Cody said.

"I can't believe this!" Davis said upset.

"Relax Davis." Takato said. But Davis and kicked a pot.

"Oh my!" Mew exclaims.

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX TAKATO! KARI IS IN TROUBLES!" Davis yelled. Then a tear come out from his eye. "We couldn't protect her! Tai will be probably mad with us!"

"Davis…" Mimi said concerned as Davis begins to have a mental breakdown with tears all over his eyes.

"Davis, please don't cry. Is going to be okay." DemiVeemon said trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry…" Davis said sadly.

"Poor Davis…" Bukamon said.

"Not all is lost. Caleb told me that we have friends in other worlds too." Luke said.

"We will need the help Ash and Pikachu." Sora said.

"That includes Sonic and his friends too." Izzy said.

"If Dedede was here too, we will need the help from Kirby." Caleb said.

"We will get the help from them." Motimon said.

"Also, the help from Prime." Caleb said.

"I'll hope until TK awakes." Matt said.

They nodded and decided to go search Prime.

* * *

_Shinjuku: Streets_

After the meal, Tai told all his adventures in the Digital World, including through other worlds too.

"Impressive." Terriermon said.

"You have a lot of adventures in other worlds too." Henry said.

"Thanks, your adventures with Takato and Guilmon sound great too." Tai said.

"The adventures of Klonoa sounded great too." Donald said.

"You said it." Goofy said.

"I can't believe that there are other worlds." Klonoa said.

Then two figures revealing as Silver and Blaze appeared in front of them.

"There you are, Tai." Blaze said.

"Silver, Blaze. How you managed to arrive here?" Tai asked.

"You know them?" Rika asked.

"We met them in Radiant Garden." Koromon replied. The new faces introduced at Silver and Blaze.

"Nice to meet you all." Blaze said.

"We used the Chaos Control to teleport to your world, but we have seen you being sucked and changing place with other boy." Silver said.

"Are you talking about Takato?" Jeri asked.

"Yes. I felt something with my psychic abilities. It felt like a rift opening somewhere. It was similar to the feeling I had when the four of you were pulled out of your worlds and forced you to switch." Silver said and explains about the dimensional change.

"Where?" Tai asked.

"I don't know where. I just felt a portal open through my psychic ability. But Blaze and I actually came to give you a warning. There is something else behind that rift to another dimension. Something really bad." Silver said.

"What do you mean?" Kazu asked.

"Is another evil Digimon?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know. Only I know is there is a dark entity on the other side of that portal. Worse than Ansem, Xemnas, Apocalymon, ChaosPiedmon or Phantom Metallix." Silver said.

"That includes something worse than the D-Reaper too." Ryo said.

"So, other villain Digimon is behind of this?" Guardromon said dumbfounded.

"I don't think that is a Digimon." Kazu said.

"I'm not sure about that." Suzy said.

"Don't worry, only stay in home, okay." Henry said comforting her sister.

"Are you sure to confront that enemy, Tai?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I will make him pay for separate me from my sister." Tai nodded.

"Good luck, Tai." Silver said and he with Blaze left.

"Alright, let's return at Odaiba." Tai said and the other members nodded.

Then the members from this world told the situation about Takato who is in other world at their parents, only Suzy and Lopmon will stay in home by their safety.

* * *

_Park_

Everyone were gathered near of a spaceship.

"What is that?" Calumon asked.

"Is the Gummi Ship." Donald replied.

"That is a weird name." Impmon commented.

"Ok, here we go." Tai said.

Then the team goes in the Gummi Ship.

* * *

_Space Between_

They go by the space between in the Gummi Ship, one Digidestined, Digimon Tamers, with their respective Digimon and three anthropomorphic animals. As the spaceship was travelling, Tai has fallen asleep as he was thinking in his sister.

* * *

_Night Dimension: Dream Gate_

Somehow TK ended in a kind of park as he was sleeping, back in his clothes of the Sleeping Worlds. There is some trees around the place.

"Where am I?" TK asked.

"Visitor from another world, welcome." An elderly voice said.

"Who is there?" TK asked.

"I take it that this is your first time here." The same voice said revealing as an owl.

"Whoa!" TK said in surprise falling in his butt.

"I'm Owl. I have lived here since… well, since long before you were born." The owl ironically named Owl introduced.

"A talking owl?" TK asked.

"I'll bet that you're wondering just where he is, eh? Well, have the things you've seen when you're asleep ever felt particularly real to you? Have you ever thought for sure that it all had to be something more? Well, that's because what you people think of as 'dreams' is really in this world!" Owl explained.

"A world… of dreams?" TK asked and gets up.

"Precisely. This is the Night Dimension; the place people make their way to when they're asleep. This area here is known as the Dream Gate." Owl said.

Then they heard the sound of a flute. And they noticed a purple jester floating above them and comes flying.

"Oh, well if it isn't that carefree little rascal again." Owl said.

"Hey! Now this one looks interesting!" The jester said and introduces. "My name is Nights. What's yours?"

"I'm TK." TK introduced.

"TK, huh? Say, TK. Have you ever thought about flying?" Nights said.

"Yeah, of course." TK said and starts to fly thanks to the glide medal.

"Since when can you do that?" Nights asked.

"It's a long story." TK said.

"Alright, follow me." Nights took flight as TK follows her.

As they were flying, TK found a dark void.

"What is that place?" TK asks. Then Owl appears flying.

"That is the Dark Ocean, It is a world of chaos and void. Hoo! If you slip in, you may never!" Owl said. TK gulps nervously.

"Not bad for your first time, TK. Let's back at the Dream Gate." Nights and they back at the place.

* * *

_Nightopia_

Tai woke up in a kind of green valley. He is wearing the same clothes when he was in the Sleeping Worlds.

"Where am I? How I ended here?" Tai asked.

"I don't know Tai." Klonoa said who is behind of him.

"You know this place?" Tai asked.

"No. I didn't see it before." Klonoa replied.

Then Tai noticed TK who is flying with Nights.

"Hey, TK!" Tai called him.

"Huh? Tai!" TK heard him and he comes to him.

"You know him, TK?" Nights asked following him.

"Yeah, he is Tai." TK said as they landed.

"Hey little guy." Tai said petting his head.

"Tai, right?" Nights asked and he nods. "I'm Nights."

"I'm Klonoa and you're TK." Klonoa said.

"Where have you ended, Tai?" TK asked.

"I ended in a city called Shinjuku but with another alter Digital World." Tai replied.

"That is the place where lives Takato?" TK asked and Tai nods.

"And what about Kari?" Tai asks but TK turns his head down in depression.

"Kari was kidnaped by the meanie guys and I couldn't save her." TK said holding his tears.

"Don't worry, just remember fight until the end." Tai said putting his hands in TK's shoulders.

"You know something about the baddies that kidnaped her." Klonoa asked.

"I could see Maleficent, Pete, Bowser, Eggman, the Deadly Six, Ganondorf, Dedede, Giovanni, Etemon, someone called Joker and Reala." TK explained.

"Reala!? He is my brother." Nights said in surprise.

"Joker comes from my world. He worked with Ghadius before." Klonoa said.

"Also, there was another called Selkadoom." TK said.

"What!?" Nights and Tai exclaimed.

"You know Selkadoom?" Klonoa asked.

"He was made with the DNA of Sonic and Shadow, the battle against him was too hard but Sonic managed to defeat him. I don't know how he returned?" Nights explained.

"Xehanort, Lucemon and Kronika. Probably they revived Selkadoom!" Tai said.

"How we can save her?" TK asked.

"Don't worry TK. I'm managing to return at my world." Tai said.

"Got it." TK nodded.

"Soon we will rejoin." Klonoa said.

"Good luck." Nights said.

Then a flash of light covers them.

* * *

_Takaishi Residence_

TK woke up.

"TK, you woke up." Tokomon said.

"Tokomon, what happened to me?" TK asked.

"You felled asleep." Tokomon replied.

"Alright, let's save her." TK said.

Then they come to see Matt.

"TK… I didn't notice that you woke up." Matt said turning at his little brother.

"Are you ready to go at the Digital World?" Tsunomon asked.

"We're ready." TK nodded.

"Let's go." Tokomon said.

* * *

_Beach_

Prime was watching at the horizon in sadness, thinking in his fail of protect Kari.

"Are you still thinking in Kari?" Caleb's voice asked.

"Yeah, I cannot forgive me for that." Prime replied.

"Don't think in that way, we did what we could, but we weren't prepared. Plus, you never give up until defeat Metallix and save us all." Caleb said.

Then Prime notices everyone seeing him with smiles.

"Let's rescue Kari together." TK said.

"Thanks guys." Prime said changing his attitude.

"This will be my first rescue mission. And my name is Luke." Luke said.

"Nice to meet you. Now let's go!" Prime said.

"YEAH!" The group said. Then they heard something.

"Something is coming here." Upamon said.

"Where?" Poromon asked.

"Up there." DemiVeemon (blue) said pointing up.

"Incoming!" A female young voice exclaimed.

"Look out!" Yolei exclaimed and they avoided the impact.

"What in the earth was that!?" Davis exclaimed.

From the impact its reveal as Tiff and Kirby who recovered after the hard landing with the Warpstar.

"Oh, we're sorry! We're in a big hurry!" Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"Oh my! What an adorable creature!" Yolei said.

Before Kirby even knew it, he was picked up and hugged Kirby tightly by Yolei.

"Poyo…!" Kirby said trying to breathe.

"Excuse me, Kirby can't breathe." Tiff said.

"Oh sorry!" Yolei and releases him.

"Hey, what are you doing here you two?" Prime asked.

"We heard about Dedede planning to kidnap Kari with the other villains like Bowser and we come to help her." Tiff explains.

"Technically, we're coming to rescue Kari." Izzy said.

"Oh no, we're late." Tiff said.

"Don't worry, you can join us." Motimon said.

Then Tiff notices the new faces. "Oh well, anyway, I'm Tiff and he is Kirby."

"Poyo." Kirby smiled.

"Hi, I'm Takato and he is Guilmon." Takato introduced.

"Hiya, Kirby-mon." Guilmon greeted.

"Kirby-mon?" Tiff said awkwardly.

"It's a long story." Takato said.

"Takato, Guilmon." Kirby replied their names.

"Wow! He talks!" Takato said in surprise.

"Alright, my turn. I'm Davis and he is DemiVeemon." Davis introduced.

"Hi." DemiVeemon said.

"Davis, DemiVeemon." Kirby replied.

"Sorry for not introduce me. I'm Yolei and he is Poromon." Yolei said.

"It's a pleasure." Poromon said.

"Yolei, Poromon." Kirby replied.

"I'm Cody and he is Upamon." Cody introduced.

"Cody, Upamon." Kirby replied.

"And by last I'm Luke." Luke introduced.

"Luke." Kirby said.

"And Chibi." Chibi Robo introduced.

"Chibi." Kirby replied.

"Wow! He seems a baby!" Luke said in surprise.

"A little surprised, huh?" Caleb said.

"Yeah." Luke agreed.

"Well, not let's go at the Digital World." Caleb said.

"Wait… I'm going to search Ash in his world." Sora said.

"If he lives in the world of the Pokémon, I want to meet some of them too." Luke said.

"In that case, I'm going to search the young Sonic. We will see in the Digital World." Caleb said.

"Good luck." Matt said.

"Likewise." Caleb said.

Then with the power of the Keyblade, the group goes at the Digital World in the laptop of Caleb in his house, Sora and Luke goes at the Pokémon World, and Caleb goes at Mobius.

* * *

_Star Haven: Millennium's Star Loft_

Sora (boy) and Riku managed to arrive there and by their surprise they found Lea or Axel.

"Axel!? What are you doing here!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey, my name is Lea. Got it memorized." Lea said.

"You called us Master?" Riku asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid that the Eighth Pure Heart Princess is in danger, again." MS said.

"Kari!?" Sora exclaimed.

"What happened to her?" Riku asked.

"She was kidnaped by Bowser joining forces with villains from another worlds." MS replied.

"Bowser…" Mario said.

"Oh no…!" Luigi said.

"Kari is in danger again! What are we supposing to do!?" Yoshi said.

"We're going to rescue her." Mickey said.

"I'm coming too." Starlow said.

"By other part, my name is Mickey." The mouse introduced.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"Riku." Riku introduced.

"Alright, let's a go." Mario said.

"Be careful with Bowser and his troops." Lea said.

"And may your key be your guiding heart." MS said.

Sora, Riku, Mario, Mickey, Luigi, Yoshi and Starlow saluted and they depart.

* * *

_?_

Kari slowly wakes up and she notices that she is in a prison with Gatomon.

"Gatomon, wake up." Kari said.

"Where are we?" Gatomon asked waking up.

"We're trapped." Kari replied.

"Can you use your Digivice?" Gatomon asked.

"Sorry, but I don't have it and some kind of magic can't allow me open the keyhole of that prison." Kari said sadly.

"And how we can get out from here?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know." Kari said sitting in a chair of her prison. 'Please Tai, hurry up.'

'I hope that Pikachu can make it.' Gatomon thought.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_If someone asks by Nights, she will appear in the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The Reunion and the Rescue

_Pokémon World: Kalos Region_

With the Keyblade powers, Sora, Biyomon and Luke arrived, and they are searching Ash in a forest of Kalos Region.

"And how you met Ash?" Luke asked.

"Well, he ended in the Digital World like us, he helped us too to defeat Devimon and others evil Digimon." Sora said as she was blushing.

"Are you blushing?" Luke said in joke.

"Huh!?" Sora exclaimed. "Of course not!"

'Probably she is Ash's girlfriend.' Luke thought. Then they heard something in a bush.

"I heard something." Biyomon said and from that bush a wild Absol appeared in poisoned status.

"Ab… sol…" Absol said and felled in the ground.

"What happened to him?" Luke said.

"Its poisoned, we must help it." Sora said in concern.

"Okay." Luke said and helps Absol to get up.

"Be strong." Biyomon said at the Absol.

"Absol? (What kind of Pokémon are you?)" Absol asked.

"I'm Digimon." Biyomon giggled.

The group are walking and helping Absol to cure him, until Sora bumps with someone revealing as Ash, he is in company of Pikachu, Tyson, May, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Luke asked.

"I'm okay." Sora said and notices that she is with Ash. "A-Ash?"

"Sora." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu replied.

Then Sora starts to sob as Ash was hugging her. "I-I missed you too much."

"It's okay, I'm here." Ash said comforting her. Everyone watched with smiles, after a moment Sora was calmed.

"You're Sora, right?" Serena asked and Sora nods. "I'm Serena."

"Welcome back Sora." Tyson said.

"Likewise." May said.

"I like you, I'm Bonnie. They're Dedenne and Squishy." Bonnie said and introduced her two Pokémon. "Sora, you make a perfect one for Ash."

After said that, but this time saying Ash's name until Clemont grabs her.

"Bonnie, don't say that in front of Ash!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Ok… My name is Luke." Luke introduced.

"I'm Clemont." Clemont introduced.

"I'm May." May introduced.

"I'm Tyson." Tyson said.

"I'm Ash and he is Pikachu." Ash introduced.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied.

"And I'm Biyomon." Biyomon said.

"Whoa!" Serena, Bonnie and Clemont exclaimed.

"She talked!" Clemont said.

"I was surprised the first time when I met the Digimon." May said.

"I don't want sound rude, but can we change the theme please. Because I found that Absol who is poisoned." Luke said.

"It's an Absol!" Tyson said.

"He is poisoned!" Ash said.

"Someone know how heal him?" Luke asked.

"Use this Pecha Berry." Clemont said as he gives a pink berry to Luke.

"Eat it." Luke said offering the berry at Absol.

"Ab…" Absol said and eats the berry, then the poison status disappeared.

"I'm glad that you're healed." Luke said petting Absol. "Huh!?"

Luke gasped feeling something wrong.

"Look out!" Luke said.

Everyone were confused until the foretold hand appeared going for Pikachu, but Luke summons his Keyblade and sliced that hand. Then the Team Rocket appears.

"Not fair!" Jessie exclaimed in anger.

"How the twerps knew our trick!?" James added.

"That plan never fails!" Meowth said.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"You three again!" Tyson said.

"Someone meet those clowns?" Luke asked.

"They're the Team Rocket." Ash replied.

"They always steal the Pokémon from others." Sora said.

"That includes my Pikachu." Ash added.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"All for one Pokémon. Why don't you three go for a wild Pikachu?" Luke said.

"For us there isn't a Pikachu like him!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Simple are boss orders!" James exclaimed.

"And now with that Absol and the pink Digimon, we will get an extra bonus." Meowth said.

"That never is going happen! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash said.

_***TRAINER BATTLE – POKÉMON X/Y (SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"Pika!" Pikachu said taking his fight stance.

"I'll fight too!" Biyomon said ready to fight.

"I'll show them my power!" Luke said summoning his Keyblade.

"Other punk with a Keyblade!" Meowth said.

"Let's take him down too. Go Gourgeist!" Jessie said and throws a Pokéball.

"Gourgeist." A Pokémon like ghost pumpkin appeared.

"Your turn Inkay!" James said and throws a Pokéball.

"Inkay." A Pokémon like squid appeared.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Jessie ordered.

"Use Psybeam!" James ordered.

Both Pokémon fired their attacks, but the heroes avoided the attack.

"Our turn!" Luke said and casts the ice spell on Gourgeist.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon realize her attack on Gourgeist.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu said using his attack.

"Inkay, use Foul Play!" James said.

"Kay!" Inkay somehow avoided the attack to grab Pikachu and throws against Meowth.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Turn of my Fury Swipes!" Meowth said ready to attack Pikachu.

"Absol!" Absol passed quickly and attacked Meowth.

"That attack was Aerial Ace." Tyson said.

"Hey, don't mess in the battle!" James said.

"Ab-Absol!" Absol said at the Team Rocket.

"What is he saying?" Jessie asked.

"He is saying that I won't tolerate the persons stealing the Pokémon from others." Meowth translated the message.

"So, you wanna fight against them?" Luke asked.

"Absol." Absol nodded.

"Alright, I need a little help with his moves." Luke said. Then Tyson pulled out his Pokédex.

"His ability is Super Luck, that which have more probabilities to realize critical hits. And his moves are Aerial Ace, Night Slash, Psycho Cut and Slash." Tyson said.

"Very well, now Absol, use Night Slash against the pumpkin!" Luke ordered.

"Absol!" The horn of Absol covered in dark energy and slashed Gourgeist.

"Now, use Slash against the squid!" Luke commanded.

"Absol!" His horn covered in white energy and slashed Inkay, both Pokémon crashed in the Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said ready to attack.

"Wait! This time let me make the honors." Luke said. "Absol, use Psycho Cut!"

"Absol!" Absol jumped, his horn covered in psychic energy and fired a blade towards the Team Rocket that which exploded on them.

_***ENDS***_

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The Team Rocket shouted as they hurled far into the distance.

"That was easy. But they will return?" Luke said.

"Sadly, yes." May replied.

"But the heroes always win." Tyson said.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"We come to tell you that Kari and Gatomon were kidnaped by Bowser and other villains, including Giovanni." Sora replied.

"Giovanni!?" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in concern by Gatomon.

"Who is Kari?" Bonnie asked.

"A girl like your age." Luke replied.

"And what are we planning to do with her?" Clemont asked.

"My brother Caleb told me that she is the Master Key to Kingdom Hearts. If the villains get Kingdom Hearts, every world will be under their control." Luke said.

"We won't allow it!" Ash said in determination.

"Kari need us!" Biyomon said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"We're coming too!" Serena said.

"You will need all the help that you have." Clemont said.

"Count with us!" Bonnie said.

"Absol." Absol said coming close to Luke.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"I think that Absol wants come with you." May said.

"By luck I got this." Luke said pulling out an Ultra Ball. "Come here!"

Luke throws the Ultra Ball in Absol, after moving three times, he caught an Absol.

"Welcome to the team." Luke said.

"Everybody is ready?" Ash said and the entire group nods.

"Now here we go!" Luke said.

Then with the power of the Keyblade, they go at the Digital World.

* * *

_Mobius: Fields_

By other part, Caleb, Veemon and Mew managed to arrive in Mobius.

"Ok, now I must find Sonic." Caleb said.

He looks around, until he heard an explosion.

"Where there are problems, Sonic comes to save the day." Veemon (dark blue) said.

"Yeah." Mew said.

He runs where happened the explosion.

* * *

_Grand Metropolis_

Caleb arrives in a futuristic city.

"Whoa! This city is amazing!" Caleb said.

Then he saw a dirigible with red plane above it, and by surprise Eggman was in the red plane. He was being followed by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles; they were in a highway.

"I found him!" Mew said and they come to help.

_***EGG ALBATROS (SONIC HEROES)***_

"Hey Caleb, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Same to you." Caleb said, then he gasps in shock. "Eggman!? What is he doing here!?"

"That is impossible!" Veemon (dark blue) exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"We're saying that Eggman was saw in Odaiba and he with the team of villains managed to kidnap Kari and Gatomon." Caleb explains.

"What!? Kari!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"So, that means that Eggman is an impostor." Tails said.

"Then let's beat him!" Knuckles said.

"Ok, first the impostor and later the rescue." Caleb said.

"Incoming!" Mew said.

"Ready all canons! Open fire!" The fake Eggman said.

"Here we go!" Caleb said summoning his Keyblades.

Then they run towards the plane known as Egg Albatross, that which is firing shots at them, but they were avoiding the attacks.

"There's only one way to go… Ready?" Sonic said.

"Yeah!" Tails said.

"Ready!" Knuckles said.

"Always ready!" Caleb said.

Then Sonic and his team realize homing attacks in the Egg Albatross, Caleb was flying with the glide medal and he attacks casting Thundaga until they took down part of the Egg Albatross. It has the plane and the globe.

"You're going to regret this!" Fake Eggman growled.

"All right! One down!" Sonic said.

"Now we've gotta attack the body!" Tails said.

"I'll destroy them all!" Knuckles said.

"Me too!" Caleb said.

The team keep running as they were avoiding the enemy shots. Sonic and his team kept with the homing attacks.

"It's time to use it!" Caleb said and clashed his weapons transforming it in a bow.

Then he fires light and dark arrows at the Egg Albatross until destroy the globe, with the plane known as Egg Hawk remaining.

"Retreat!" Fake Eggman said as he was fleeing.

"Is that it?" Sonic asked.

"Look! Eggman is getting away!" Tails said.

"That guy never gives up, does he?" Knuckles asked.

"Not so soon." Caleb said.

They keep running until they were close, then Caleb realizes Rising Sun several times as Veemon was hitting with the head, and Mew realizing Swift, then Caleb finishes with Giga Impact.

_***ENDS***_

"You'll pay for this!" Fake Eggman shouted as he flees in his Egg Mobile.

"Hi-yah!" Amy appears and knocked out the Fake Eggman with her hammer.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I supposed that you will need a little help." Amy said.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"Tails." Cosmo approaches to him. "I'm glad that this is over."

"Me too." Tails said rubbing his head.

"Hey, look." Caleb said as they watched the fake Eggman laying in the ground with the head popped out and oil streaming, then they heard the evil laugh of Eggman.

"Eewww…" Mew said in disgust.

"Once again, you fools have been tricked!" The fake Eggman said.

"It's a fake?" Veemon (dark blue) asked.

"Hey! It's just a stupid copy!" Amy said and kicked the fake Eggman.

"From this city, watch as I'm having a plan with Metal Sonic and the Deadly Six included. And this time you or your friends can't stop me." The fake Eggman said.

"Drat… a trap to stall for time!" Sonic said.

"I was going to say that Kari and Gatomon were kidnaped not only by Bowser. Eggman, with Metal Sonic and the Deadly Six were involucrate in the kidnap too." Caleb said.

"What!? Damn it!" Sonic pounded his fist in the ground.

"Calm down Sonic, we will rescue her together." Amy said.

"Ok, here we go." Sonic said.

"I'm coming too." Tails said.

"Me too." Cosmo said.

"I'll like to go, but I must protect the Master Emerald. I wish you good luck." Knuckles said.

"Thanks. Now let's go." Caleb said.

This time with the Chaos Control, Caleb, Mew, Veemon, Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cosmo go to the Digital World.

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

Before Sora (boy) goes at the Digital World, he comes to see Kairi and he explains that Kari was kidnaped by the villains.

"That's awful…" Kairi said concerned.

"Why they don't give up?" Oshawott asked seriously.

"Don't worry, we will rescue her and Gatomon too." Sora said.

"I want come with you." Kairi said.

"Hmm…" Sora was thinking. "Okay."

"Now let's go to kick the butts of those villains!" Oshawott said.

Then they go at the Digital World too, along with Mario and the others.

* * *

_Digital World: Plains_

The first group in arrive was of Takato and the others Digidestined with their Digimon, Tiff, Kirby and Prime too.

"We made it." Davis said.

"So, this is the Digital World." Cody said.

"It's too pretty." Yolei said.

"Kari! Where are you?" TK called him, until Matt put one hand on the shoulder of his little brother.

"Don't worry, we will find her together." Matt said.

"She won't give so easy." Prime said.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"That's right." Tiff said.

"Alright, let's go!" Takato said and they go.

Then in other part a flash of light appeared revealing as Sora (girl) with Biyomon, Luke, Ash, Pikachu and the others Pokémon Trainers.

"We're back in the Digital World." Ash said.

"Just like the old times." Tyson said.

"Its so peaceful." Bonnie said.

'I hope that Matt is okay.' May thought in blush.

"This is my first time in the Digital World." Serena said.

"That place brings me memories." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu!? You talked again!" Serena exclaimed.

"Maybe the Digital World give the Pokémon the ability of speak." Clemont theorized.

"You talked like the Meowth of the Team Rocket." Luke said.

"Hey, don't compare with that weirdo." Pikachu said annoyed.

"Let's try it." Luke said and calls his first Pokémon.

"Where are we? And why I can talk too?" Absol spoke.

"That happened with Pikachu when we were in other worlds." Sora said.

"That's right." Biyomon agreed.

"Probably every world have their own nature and laws." Luke said.

"That is right, and my name is Chibi Robo." Chibi introduced popping out Luke's pocket.

The group of Caleb arrived to thanks to the Chaos Control.

"We arrived on time." Caleb said.

"The Digital World seems peacefully by now." Tails said.

"So, it seems." Cosmo said.

"Kari mustn't be very far from here." Amy said.

"I hope that." Sonic said.

"Come out you two." Caleb pulled out two Pokéballs and makes appear the shiny Charmander and Popplio.

"Alright!" Popplio and shiny Charmander said.

"Let's rejoin with everyone." Veemon (dark blue) said and they nodded.

In other zone a flash of light appeared revealing as Toon Link, Medli and Zelda II.

"Where are we?" Zelda II asked.

"That must be our first different world." Toon Link said.

"Let's explore the place." Medli said and the three nodded ready to explore the place.

The Gummi Ship landed in other part and the team goes out.

"Finally, we arrived." Tai said.

"This Digital World is completely different." Henry said.

"I noticed it." Terriermon said.

"Just like the TV show." Kazu said.

"How much TV you saw?" Rika asked.

"What do you think Jeri?" Ryo asked.

"Takato!" Jeri said and goes running.

"Wait Jeri!" Donald quacked.

"Gawrsh, she seems very worried by Takato." Goofy said.

"Let's follow her." Calumon said and they nodded.

"Come on!" Klonoa said and they go.

"I'm not sure to introduce me." Impmon said remembering how he killed Leomon.

The Toad Express landed in other part of the fields.

"Yoshi is visiting the Digital World again." Yoshi said.

"But remember that we're not here for have fun." Luigi said.

"We are in a rescue mission." Starlow said.

"Don't worry Kari." Kairi said.

"We're going to the rescue." Sora (boy) said.

"Ok everybody, let's search her." Mickey said.

They nodded and go to search Kari. By other part in the sky, a portal appeared, and Nights appears from there.

"That must be the Digital World. Much time has passed that me and Sonic managed to defeat Selkadoom." Nights said and goes flying.

Then every group noticed every familiar face as they noticed.

"Tai!" The group of Digidestined and the shiny Charmander said.

"Biyomon!" Agumon called her. Biyomon jumps into the arms of Agumon and releases some tears.

"Agumon! You're back I knew you'd come back!" Biyomon said.

"Of course, I'm back!" Agumon said.

"I've missed you so much Agumon!" Biyomon said.

"I've missed you too Biyomon!" Agumon said.

"Hi Prime, long time no see." Sonic greeted him.

"Same to you, young one." Prime said.

"Hey guys." Ash greeted the Digidestined.

"Hiya." Pikachu said.

"Ash! Pikachu!" The Digidestined and Digimon said.

"Matt!" May said.

"May!" Matt said. Then she hugged him.

"I missed you too much." May said streaming some tears.

"Me too." Matt said.

"You Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said.

"Donald! Goofy!" Mickey said.

"Hey." Luigi greeted them.

"Yoshi." Yoshi greeted too.

"Hey there." Sora said.

"Caleb!" Luke said.

"Luke!" Caleb said.

"Hi TK." Tails said.

"Hi Tails." TK said.

"Medli?" Tai asked recognizing her.

"Yeah, my grandma had the same name as me." Medli said.

"That is true." Zelda II said.

"Are you, Toon Link?" Luigi asked.

"That was the name of my ancestor, the Hero of the Winds." Toon Link replied.

"Takato! Guilmon!" The Tamers and Digimon said.

"You guys!" Takato said.

"Takato!" Jeri approaches to him.

"Jeri?" But before she responds she slaps Takato on the face and he winced. "Ow… what was that for?"

"I'm sorry. I just was making sure if you were or my imagination." Jeri said.

"I…" Takato before could respond, she slapped him. "Ow… what was that for?"

"That was for making worry!" Jeri shouted and she was streaming tears. "YOU IDIOT! Don't ever do that again! Do you have any idea on how worried I was? I thought you died."

Then Takato wraps his arms around her shoulders. "Sorry to worry you, Jeri. I was worry too when you was trapped by the D-Reaper. But from now on I swear I will never leave you again. I will always be there for you and I never got the chance to say… I love you, Jeri."

Jeri's eyes teared up and she puts her lips on Takato's. This shocked him then he kisses her back. By the romantic moment, Tiff covers the eyes of Kirby, like Clemont did the same with Bonnie.

"What!?" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed in shock.

'If Aria was here…' Caleb thought with a smile. Both Takato and Jeri stopped kissing, they turned their heads and blushed at the people staring.

Then Tai and Takato looked at each other, like their Digimon.

"Are you Takato?" Tai asked.

"I am. And are you Tai?" Takato said and Tai nods.

"I'm Guilmon." Guilmon said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Agumon." Agumon said.

Then Nights recognized at the young Sonic.

"Sonic, is that you!?" Nights asked.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Sonic said in confusion.

"You're talking like you never have met before." Nights said.

"Technically, it's me the Sonic that you met before." Prime said pointing at himself.

"Is that really you? You've growth a lot since the last time, that I couldn't recognize you." Nights said floating in front of Prime.

"Well, it's okay." Prime said.

"Now I'm thinking that it's time to introduce us all, because there are a lot of unknown faces. Sample: I'm Chibi." Chibi said.

"My name is Luke and he is my first Pokémon, Absol." Luke said and introduce at himself.

"A pleasure to meet you." Absol said.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"My name is Oshawott." Oshawott introduced.

"I'm Riku." Riku introduced.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced.

"It's a me, Mario." Mario introduced.

"I'm Luigi." Luigi introduced.

"Yoshi." Yoshi introduced.

"Hello yello, I'm Starlow." Starlow introduced.

"I'm Mickey Mouse." Mickey introduced.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"I'm Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." A small cricket with a formal attire, with a top hat on his head introduced in the hood of Mickey.

"I'm Link. The Hero of the Spirit Tracks." Toon Link introduced.

"I'm Zelda II, the descendant of Tetra." Zelda II introduced.

"I'm Medli, I was named that way by my grandmother." Medli introduced.

"I'm Tiff and he is Kirby." Tiff introduced.

"Kirby! Kirby!" Kirby greeted them.

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced.

"Hi there." Pikachu said.

"Hiya, Pikachumon." Guilmon greeted.

"Okay..." Pikachu said sweat dropping.

"I'm his adopted brother, Tyson." Tyson introduced.

"I'm May." May introduced.

"My name is Serena." Serena introduced.

"I'm Clemont." Clemont introduced.

"I'm her little sister, Bonnie. And they're Dedenne and Squishy." Bonnie said.

"Hello." Dedenne greeted them.

"Nice to meet you all." Squishy said.

"Sonic the name, speed's my game." Sonic introduced.

"I'm Miles Prower but call me Tails." Tails introduced.

"I'm Amy Rose." Amy introduced.

"My name is Cosmo." Cosmo introduced.

"I'm Klonoa, the Dream Traveler." Klonoa introduced.

"I'm Nights." Nights introduced.

"I'm Sonic too but call me Prime." Prime introduced.

"I'm Tai." Tai introduced.

"I'm Agumon." Agumon introduced.

"I'm Matt." Matt introduced.

"I'm Gabumon." Gabumon introduced.

"I'm Sora but call me Sor." Sor introduced.

"I'm Biyomon." Biyomon introduced.

"I'm Izzy." Izzy introduced.

"I'm Tentomon." Tentomon introduced.

"I'm Mimi." Mimi introduced.

"I'm Palmon." Palmon introduced.

"I'm Joe." Joe introduced.

"I'm Gomamon." Gomamon introduced.

"I'm TK." TK introduced.

"I'm Patamon." Patamon introduced.

"I'm Davis." Davis introduced.

"I'm Veemon." Veemon (blue) introduced.

"I'm Yolei." Yolei introduced.

"I'm Hawkmon." Hawkmon introduced.

"I'm Cody." Cody introduced.

"I'm Armadillomon." Armadillomon introduced.

"My name is Takato and he is Guilmon." Takato introduced.

"Hiya." Guilmon introduced.

"I'm Rika." Rika introduced.

"I'm Renamon." Renamon introduced.

"I'm Henry." Henry introduced.

"I'm Terriermon." Terriermon introduced.

"I'm Ryo." Ryo introduced.

"I'm Monodramon." Monodramon introduced.

"I'm Hiro Kazu." Kazu introduced.

"I'm Guardromon." Guardromon introduced.

"I'm Kenta and she is MarineAngemon." Kenta introduced.

"Hi." MarineAngemon said.

"I'm Jeri." Jeri introduced.

"I'm Calumon." Calumon introduced.

"My name is Impmon." Impmon introduced.

"I'm Caleb." Caleb introduced.

"I'm Mew." Mew introduced.

"I'm Veemon too." Veemon (dark blue) introduced.

"I'm Tai's Charmander." The shiny Charmander introduced.

"And I'm Kari's Popplio." Popplio introduced.

"Now everyone must know the plan of rescue?" Prime asked.

"What plan?" Luigi asked and everyone sweat anime behind their heads.

"Yoshi think that have one plan?" Yoshi asked.

"What is?" Donald asked. Then everyone watched at Yoshi.

"No idea!" Yoshi simply said. That makes everyone drop anime style.

"Ugh…! Great!" Rika muttered annoyed.

"We need to do something quick; Kari is one pure heart princess!" TK said worried.

"What is a pure heart princess?" Kazu asked.

"There are 8 maidens called Princesses of Heart, they are called that by a heart made of pure light, and their names are Peach, Zelda, Dixie, Tooty, Samus, Krystal, Kairi and Kari." Sora explained.

"But Kari has been kidnaped by the villains." Takato said.

"Kari…" Popplio said close to cry.

"That is worrying me." Tai said.

"Tai…" Medli said concerned.

"But what they want from her?" Henry asked.

"They want use her heart to open Kingdom Hearts and take over the worlds." Ash explained.

"We won't let that happen!" Caleb said.

"I'm right with my brother." Luke agreed.

"All for one and one for all!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Luigi and Yoshi said.

"Now let's go!" Sonic said and goes running.

"Wait! You know, where is she?" Amy asked him to make stop at Sonic and he returns.

"I think that is the time to use the Dowsing function in my Keyblade." Caleb said and points one Keyblade in a direction. "Search Kari…"

He moves his Keyblade at the left until the Keyblade glowed purple.

"This way." Caleb called them and goes in the right direction.

"Let's follow him." Prime said and everyone follows Caleb.

"Luckily, those bad guys don't know about us." Kenta said.

Unfortunately, a sentinel robot of Eggman was spying them.

* * *

_Villains' Base_

The villains were watching the heroes.

"I knew that Sonic will rescue her." Eggman said.

'Why they're two of them?' Selkadoom thought.

"Mario, my old nemesis!" Bowser growled.

"I remember the hero who defeated me!" Ganondorf said.

"My sister is coming with them too." Reala said.

"I will make him pay Klonoa for destroy Ghadius." Joker said.

"The little king is coming with his lackeys too." Maleficent said.

"Those punks don't give so easy." Pete said.

"Kirby is there too!" Dedede said.

"Ash is here too, with his Pikachu that soon will be mine." Giovanni said.

"Those Digidestined brought more allies since the last time." Etemon said.

"Now that Kari is our hands, she can be useful for our revenge." Zavok said along with the five Zetis.

"Let's send them a little surprise." Bowser Jr said.

"Some Corrupt Digimon." Metal Sonic said.

* * *

_Plains_

Back with the heroes who are walking until a bigger version of Kuwagamon appeared in front of them. But it was a Corrupt Digimon.

"It's Kuwagamon!?" Tai asked.

Then Ash pulled the Pokédex and the information appeared.

"Okuwamon, an updated version of Kuwagamon. His scissors on his head can slice the diamond too. It's Ultimate Level."

"It's Ultimate Level! Look out!" Ryo said as Okuwamon flies to them and they dodged.

"Where's Paildramon when we need it?" Kazu asked.

"We have to beat it together!" Matt said.

Then more Corrupt Digimon appeared too. A Tyranomon, a Monochromon, an Airdramon and Digimon like bats.

"There are Pipismon too!" Patamon said.

"Let's beat them all!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"Got it!" The Keyblade Wielders did the same, including Toon Link and Mickey.

Five tamers and Caleb pulled out a blue card and used it in their D-Arks. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution!"

_***EVO (DIGIMON TAMERS)***_

Six Digimon started to Digivolve.

**Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon! Growlmon Digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!**

**Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon! Gargomon Digivolve to… Rapidmon!**

**Renamon Digivolve to… Kyubimon! Kyubimon Digivolve to… Taomon!**

**Veemon Digivolve to… GoldVeedramon! Digivolve to… Magnamon X!**

**Monodramon Digivolve to… Cyberdramon!**

**Guardromon Digivolve to… Andromon!**

"Whoa! That is amazing!" Clemont said astonished.

"Let's do this!" May said.

"Go Talonflame!" Ash called a Pokémon like fire hawk.

"You called me? And why I can talk?" Talonflame said.

"We'll explain you later." Pikachu said.

"Razor Wind!" Talonflame fired white blades at the group of Corrupt Pipismon.

"Let's fight too! Go Braixen!" Serena called a Pokémon like fire fox.

"Alright!" Braixen said.

"You too Bunnelby!" Clemont called a Pokémon like bunny.

"Let's do this!" Bunnelby said.

"Fire Blast!" Braixen fired a fire attack in kanji form.

"Mud Slap!" Bunnelby fired mud spheres. Both attacks destroyed the enemies.

"Hydro Pump!" Oshawott fired a giant water stream.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a lightning attack.

"Psycho Cut!" Absol fired psychic blades.

"Swift!" Mew fired stars.

"Flamethrower!" The shiny Charmander fired a fire stream.

"Bubble Beam!" Popplio fired bubbles. The attacks destroyed more enemies.

Klonoa was grabbing and throwing enemies at the Corrupt Okuwamon. Nights was flying and attacking the enemies. Sonic was realizing his homing attack in every Corrupt Pipismon and Amy was using her hammer to beat them. Prime realizes Somersault Kicks in Okuwamon.

"Here I come!" Caleb clashed his Keyblades transforming into a hammer.

He runs towards Okuwamon, he avoid one of its claws and jumps to slam his hammer in the head of Okuwamon. The nine Digidestined with Tiff, Tails, Cosmo Ash, Tyson and May casted Firaga in Okuwamon, Riku realizes Reality Shift, Kairi uses Blitz, Sora and TK realized Ragnarok in Okuwamon. Zelda II jumped and performs a kick (Air Side Attack of Zelda in Smash Bros) in Monochromon, Medli realizes aerial tackles (combo YYYX in Hyrule Warriors) and Toon Link realizes a spin attack in the ground at the enemy (combo YYX with the sword in Hyrule Warriors), Luigi uses Green Missile in Tyranomon, Yoshi fired an egg in the T-Rex, Luke jumps and realizes a Diving Slash in Tyranomon, the 7 rookie Digimon were using their respective attacks, Donald casts Thundaga in Airdramon, Goofy attacks spinning with his shield and Mickey and Mario realizes Ultima in Airdramon, who drops some feathers.

"Kirby, suck up the feathers!" Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said and inhaled the feathers.

Kirby jumps to the air and a crown of feathers with two wings appeared.

"Whoa!" Cody said amazed.

"What happened?" Nights asked.

"He became in Winged Kirby." Tiff explained.

"That also includes the power of the Keyblade." Sora said.

"Kirby is very special." Serena said.

Winged Kirby flied around the enemies and fired sharpen feathers towards them. As they were busy with Okuwamon. Airdramon, Tyranomon and Monochromon were coming at Davis, Yolei and Cody who are defeating the Pipismon.

"Davis!" Veemon said.

"Look out!" Hawkmon said.

"Watch out, Cody!" Armadillomon said.

_***BRAVE HEART (DIGIMON ADVENTURE)***_

Then their Digivices glowed. Davis, Yolei and Cody gasped when the enemies were close.

**Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!**

**Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aquilamon!**

**Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon!**

The three Digimon Digivolved and saved their humans partners.

"Alright you Digivolved!" Davis said.

"This happened when we were in grave danger." Cody said.

"Thank you." Yolei said.

When Tyranomon was going to attack again, Luigi summoned the P3000 and casted Thunder on it.

"My turn! X-Laser!" ExVeemon fired a laser from his chest and destroyed Tyranomon.

Airdramon was trying to escape, but Winged Kirby hits the Corrupt Digimon using his head.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon fires ring-shaped beams and destroyed Airdramon.

Monochromon was going to attack again until Toon Link pulled out a hammer and hits the Corrupt Digimon.

"Megaton Press!" Ankylomon leaps high into the sky and crushes Monochromon finishing it in the process.

The last was Okuwamon. The Ultimate Level Digimon and one of Mega Level prepared their attacks.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon attacked with his claws.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired bubbles.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon fired a sword beam.

"Atomic Blasters!" WarGrowlmon fired two lasers from his armor.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon X fired missiles from his armor.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon fired missiles.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon creates a Japanese symbol with a brush and sent it at the enemy.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu used his attack.

Then the eights attacks destroyed Okuwamon completely.

_***ENDS***_

The Digivolved Digimon turned back in their regular forms, except Cyberdramon.

"I'm glad that is over." Calumon said.

"Soon more enemies will appear." Izzy said.

"We must keep continuing." Tai said and they nodded until the Caleb's D-Ark was beeping.

"What is now?" Caleb said checking his D-Ark and suddenly fired a beam that which hits Impmon as he was zapped.

"ARGH!" Impmon screamed in pain, after the zap he felled on his knees and glared. "You did it on purpose!"

"Sorry." Caleb said. Then he notices a button glowing that which is pushed and fires a beam that which creates a Digi-Egg close to Jeri.

"What is this?" Jeri asked.

"Is a Digi-Egg." Gabumon replied.

"That's right." Tentomon said.

"When a Digimon dies in the Digital World, they reborn." Biyomon said.

"Don't worry, you will see your Digimon again when he Digivolves." Palmon said. Then Digi-Egg cracked and a Tsunomon hatched.

"He hatched!" Cosmo said.

"It's a Tsunomon." Patamon said.

"He is so cute!" Bonnie squealed.

"Jeri?" Tsunomon said recognizing her.

"Tsunomon..." Jeri said saddened and hugs her Digimon partner. Takato puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Impmon hides of Tsunomon because is the same Leomon.

"I'm glad the Leomon reappeared again." Rika smiled.

"But he appeared too small." Renamon said. Then the sun starts to set.

"It's getting dark." Ryo said.

"We must find a place for sleep." Toon Link said.

"The sunset is too weird." Terriermon said.

"You're acting like you never visited this Digital World." Veemon (blue) said.

"I think that I know a place to sleep tonight." Tai said.

"Are you talking about the lake where Seadramon appeared?" Takato asked and Tai nods.

"Let's go." Tiff said and they go at the lake.

* * *

_Lake_

Everyone arrived in the lake where there is a trolley car.

"Is that a… trolley car?" Serena asked.

"Some things of our world appear in the Digital World." Joe said.

The group entered but some bigger members can't enter like Guardromon and Cyberdramon.

"I can't enter Hiro Kazu." Guardromon said.

"Oh… You have to sleep in the outside tonight." Kazu said not convinced.

"It's empty." Davis said.

"Poyo?" Kirby replied.

"Totally empty." May said.

"But this trolley car is clean." Amy said.

"I wonder where it came from." Jeri said, looking at the trolley and poking at one of the seats.

"This feels like a..." Kenta was saying.

"Déjà vu." Goofy completed.

"Right, that's it." Kenta said.

"The place seems peaceful." Mickey said.

"It's true." Mario said. Then the stomach of TK growled.

"Huh?" TK said and starts to laugh nervously.

"I suggest get something to eat." Starlow said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said eagerly.

Then in the outside, Henry, Sonic and Ryo decided to fish some food. But Popplio was swimming.

"Popplio! Stop warning the fishes away and get out of the water." Sonic said.

"You can never get too many berries down the hatch." Dedenne said eating some berries. Squishy was taking energy of the sun.

"How are we going to get the fire?" Takato asked.

"Leave that to me." The shiny Charmander said and used flamethrower in the sticks.

"Thank you Charmander." Tai said.

"No problem." The shiny Charmander said.

Then everyone managed to get fruits, fishes, food from the Real World, and Caleb with Clemont cooked large Pasta Curry, Toast Curry, Sausage Curry, Salad Curry, Fried-Food Curry and Burger-Steak Curry. Everyone was eating.

"This is my first time eating something delicious." Luke said eating curry.

"That's right." Oshawott said eating his meal.

"It's too delicious!" Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said with glistening eyes.

"…" TK was feeling too lonely without Kari.

"What's wrong TK?" Sora asked him.

"Are you thinking in Kari?" Kairi asked him and he nods.

"Don't worry, she will be okay." Tails said.

"Thank you Tails." TK said and continues eating.

"Hey, Matt. TK is feeling a little depressed. What happened?" May said.

"The bad guys managed to kidnap Kari, and he felt that he broke his promise in protect her." Matt replied.

"That's awful. I'm sorry." May said.

Rika and Henry were watching the sky.

"There a lot of stars in this Digital World." Rika said.

"This world is completely different." Henry said. Then Patamon and Calumon yawned.

"Patamon is getting tired." TK said.

"Calumon too." Jeri said.

"And me too." Bonnie yawned and started rubbing her eyes.

"I'm getting tired myself." Ash said.

"Someone of us must stand guard." Zelda II suggest.

"Who gets to go first?" Joe asks.

"Not Yoshi." Luigi said.

"Aw, come on Luigi. Yoshi can handle it." Yoshi said.

"You need more rest, kid." Luigi said.

"Well, I need a warm blanket to sleep on." Popplio said.

For some reason everyone looked at Gabumon, who stared in mild surprise. "What?"

Sor chuckled a little at the ignorance.

Joe stood up this time. "Alright, who goes first?"

"I will." Prime said.

"I can go after." Mickey said.

"I'll be the next." Mario said.

Then everyone goes at the trolley car to sleep.

"Sleeping in the outside like in the camp." Kenta said.

"And in the Digital World too." Kazu said.

"Good night everyone." Amy said.

"Good night." Chibi said.

Then everyone starts to sleep, Kairi was sleeping close to Sora, like Sor with Ash, Tiff with Kirby, Jeri with Takato, Toon Link with Zelda II, Cosmo with Tails, Medli with Tai, but TK can't sleep. Then Matt comes to sleep with his little brother as May sleeps close of his boyfriend.

'Kari…' TK thought as a tear streamed of his face.

* * *

_Flashback in the Kanto Region_

At the fields in the route 1. Kari was sitting there, on the grass, relaxing. TK then walks onto the field, and then towards her.

"You okay?" TK said. He then sits next to her. "You acted kinda strange when you walked away."

"Oh, it's nothing." Kari replied.

"You sure?" TK asked.

"You can stop worrying about me. You kinda seem a bit over protective, like Tai usually does."

"Well, I just think that I need to be as big of brother like Tai and Matt. You know, just in case we're separated, like what happened back in the Digital World."

"Well yeah. I guess you're right. Still..."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

"Hey, Kari." TK then got something out of his pocket. "Uh, *Quietly* Oh, dang it!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was going to give you this flower, but it got ruined..." The flower was a bit crumpled on its pedals and the stem.

"Where'd you get the flower?" Kari asked.

"Uh...Someone, let me. Sorry."

"Nah. It's okay." She smiled.

"It is?"

"It's thoughtful of you to give me a flower."

"A pressed one. Might as well make one out of paper." TK said and Kari laughed a little. TK then laughed too.

"You think, you know, one day, we'll be with each other?"

"Uh, one day? Maybe. I don't know. This is really getting confusing, no offense."

"Yeah. I guess so...Look, TK, no matter what, if something were to happen to me…"

"Yeah, I'll be there, to save you and never leave you alone."

"Yeah, thanks to remember me that promise." Kari said.

"Hey, guys!" Tai called from over there. "C'mon, or we're going to leave without you!"

"We're coming! Just a sec!" Kari shouted, getting up. "Here, grab my hand." Kari lent T.K. a hand, and she helped him up. "Let's just go, before they take off without us."

"Ah, they won't even if they wanted to." TK said. Kari giggled, as they walked over there.

The flashback ended.

* * *

_Lake_

Tai looks at the outside.

'Kari…' Tai thought in his little sister.

* * *

_Flashback in Izzy's Room_

"You don't understand…The darkness I saw in my dream was so scary. I'd try to get them away from me, but they always come back…They almost swallowed me. It was so scary…" Kari was on her knees, holding her chest, really looking like she's scared.

"Hey, Kari, listen. I don't know what happened in your dream, but as long as I'm around, and those around you, the darkness won't ever get you. I won't let that happen."

"But I don't want the darkness to take you. The darkness is so powerful. I don't even think my light fought them all away…"

Tai sighs and holds his head. He's getting really worried about his little sister. He doesn't know what's happening to her. Yesterday, she was fine. She was the same happy, and light-hearted little girl that every big brother could ever wish for. Still, he helps Kari up again, kneels down, and decides that she needs a good old big brother hug.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Tai said, as he hugged her, with Kari compelled to do the same; wrapping her arms around her older brother. "I won't let anything touch you. I'm your big brother. I will always be with you, if we have to go out on another journey. Okay?" Kari lightly nods.

The flashback ended.

* * *

_Lake_

Pikachu was thinking in Gatomon.

'Gatomon…' He thought.

* * *

_Flashback in Hollow Bastion_

"I'm sorry that your world has been destroyed by the Heartless." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry, is not your fault." Gatomon said.

"But we will defeat him again and all will return at the normality." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, one more thing." Gatomon said. "I ever wanted do this." By surprise Gatomon kissed Pikachu making blush and felled dazed.

"You are bad kitty…" Pikachu said. Gatomon giggled.

The flashback ended.

* * *

_Lake_

Then everyone continued sleeping until the morning, after to wake up they had the breakfast. Only Pikachu, Dedenne, Squishy, Oshawott, Popplio and Mew were outside of their Pokéballs.

"Good morning, Davis." Veemon said.

"Good morning, Veemon." Davis said.

Then everyone gathered in the outside.

"Now let's go to save Kari." Tai said.

"Alright!" TK said.

Just then something comes in and it's a robot.

"A robot." Goofy said.

"Oh no…!" Sonic said.

"Someone know him?" Luigi asked.

"It's Bokkun." Tails said.

"Message for you." Bokkun said turning the television revealing to be Eggman.

"Hello, Sonic. I'm here to deliver you an important message. We still having Kari in our hands." Eggman said showing Kari being grabbed by Zavok.

"Kari!" Tai, Sonic and TK said.

"Zavok!" Sonic said.

"Hi Sonic, it seems that you recognize this girl, consider this as my revenge." Zavok said.

"Where is Gatomon!?" Pikachu said.

"If you are asking by her, she is with us too." Giovanni said showing up.

"Giovanni! This time you've gone too far!" Ash said.

"Listen, the baby princess still unharmed but not for much. This Mario can't stop us, neither Green Stache, the key-brat, the cat eyed boy, three goggle heads, the freak, the pink blob, a black rabbit, a flying jester and two blue filthy rats." Bowser said.

"I'm a HEDGEHOG! Not a rat!" Sonic said irritated.

"Calm down young one. He wants make you anger." Prime said.

"You are to come no sooner than later." Eggman said as the television turns off.

"This message has been sent by the Dr. Eggman, who is not responsible for his content, except this one." Eggman's voice said as the television explodes. And Bokkun took flight.

"Alright, it's time to kick the butt of Eggman!" Rika said.

"Hey! That's my line!" Sonic said.

"Sorry blue hedgehog." Rika said.

"Let's a go." Mario said.

Caleb continues using the dowsing function following the track of Kari.

* * *

_Sea_

Everyone localized the fortress of the villains, that which is on the sea.

"Kari and Gatomon must be inside of that fortress." Pikachu said.

"But first we must have a plan." Tails said.

"I'm right with Tails." Prime said.

"The Digimon can evolve for pass flying at the fortress." Izzy suggested.

"Perhaps, but they can wait us." Starlow said.

"We must cross the sea." Luke said.

"But there aren't boats." Chibi said.

"We will drown." Ash said.

"Cap head is right. We can't breathe underwater." Rika said.

"I was afraid of that." Sonic said.

Donald then said. "Not with my magic. We won't. Just leave it to me."

"Not in us please, we will use power-ups." Mario said.

"I'm going to use this water necklace." Prime said.

* * *

_Undersea_

When they entered and the group's appearance have changed. The humans are shirtless.

Caleb is now shirtless and has cyan tailfin. "I feel like I was in the movie 'The Little Mermaid.'"

Luke for some weird reason he has a swim shirt with swim shorts, and he has webbed hands and feet (something like the Gillyweed effect in Harry Potter). "This is too weird."

Chibi Robo is a little submarine. "Whoa!"

Tai has a blue tailfin.

Matt has a light blue tailfin.

Sor has seashell bra peach color and blue tailfin.

Izzy has an orange tailfin.

Joe has a gray tailfin.

Mimi has pink seashell bra and red tailfin. "I'm not sure about this…"

TK has a green tailfin.

Davis has a blue tailfin with red marks.

Yolei has purple seashell bra and purple tailfin.

Cody has a dark blue tailfin.

Takato has red dolphin tail.

Rika has yellow dolphin tail and yellow seashell bra. "All right, duck, be prepared for me to kill you after this!"

Henry has a dark green dolphin tail.

Jeri has yellow tailfin and green seashell bra.

Kenta has an orange dolphin tail.

Kazu has a brown dolphin tail.

Ryo has a black dolphin tail.

Ash has a green tailfin.

Tyson has a blue tailfin.

Clemont has a purple tailfin.

Serena has a pink seashell bra and white tailfin.

Bonnie has a toddler bathing top and yellow tailfin.

May has blue seashell bra and colored tailfin (like Milotic).

Sonic is now turned into blue hedgehog and fish hybrid. "This feels much better."

Amy is now turned into a pink hedgehog and fish hybrid.

Tails is now turned into a yellow fox and fish hybrid and has two tailfins with his two tails.

Cosmo's legs were replaced by a white tailfin.

Mario and Luigi has penguin suits.

Yoshi is now a sea dinosaur with green flippers.

Starlow became in a goldfish.

Tiff has now green seahorse fin.

Kirby became in a rounded fish. "Poyo."

Toon Link has a green tailfin.

Zelda II has toddler bathing top magenta color and pink tailfin.

Medli has become into a Zora.

Mickey became into a seal.

Donald still has his upper body, but his lower body is now turned to light blue octopus tentacles.

Goofy's body is now turned into a sea turtle with black flippers with a green shell and is wearing his classic green hat.

Sora and Kairi returned at the aquatic forms like in Bay Cheep-Cheep.

Riku has a dolphin tail silver color.

Klonoa has red tailfin.

Nights become in a purple dolphin.

Prime has a bubble surrounding him, like Mew too.

The group Pokémon and Digimon are still the same and they are wearing bubble helmets around their heads.

Only Kari's Popplio, Oshawott, Gomamon and MarineAngemon are still the same and they can breathe underwater.

The girls like Kairi, Sor, Mimi, Yolei, Jeri, May and Serena saw themselves and blushed.

"This is amazing, we're mermaids!" Ash said.

"Mermen to be exact." Clemont said.

"You look so pretty, Serena." Bonnie said.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Serena said.

"I'll prefer the surface of the water." Impmon said.

"Matt, how I look?" May asked him.

"You look so pretty." Matt replied blushing.

"Thanks." May said blushing too.

'Whoa! Sor is too beautiful!' Ash thought in jaw drop.

"What's wrong Ash?" Sor asked him.

"Nothing." Ash replied quickly.

"Hmm…" Medli and Jeri blushes when they saw Tai and Takato shirtless.

"Why is my tail red?" Takato asked.

"It could be because of the Hazard." Henry said.

"Back underwater again." Donald said.

"Uh-huh!" Goofy said.

"This is very embarrassing." Yolei said.

"Do you have other penguin suit?" Davis asked at Mario.

"Sorry, but only I brought two." Penguin Mario said.

"Oh… I'll try to swim…" Davis said swimming so hard.

"I have the luck to be a Pokémon water type." Oshawott said swimming.

"Me too." Popplio said swimming.

"This is not hard." Gomamon said.

"You said it." Nights said swimming.

"You have been in a sea world before?" Cody asked.

"Yup." Mickey nodded.

"I never was in this form before." Riku said.

"This is something I don't see every day." Toon Link said.

"Me neither." Zelda II said.

"I never wondered breathe underwater." Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby smiled.

"I feel like I ate Gillyweed in my original world." Luke said.

"Why the appearance of the Digimon and Pokémon didn't have change?" Tyson asked.

"This is too weird." Renamon said.

"No kidding." Terriermon said.

"We have a bubble as helmet." Pikachu said.

"Us too." Palmon said.

"Now we won't have problems underwater." Biyomon said.

"This can solve my problem against the water." Sonic said.

"Prime is still the same." Cosmo said.

"Man… I could have wished have that form like him." Sonic said.

"I think that I can swim in that form." Caleb said moving his cyan tailfin.

"What are you doing Caleb?" Veemon (dark blue) asked.

"Trying to swim." Caleb said but he buried his own face in the sand.

"You thought that becoming a mermaid would be very easy to swim." Luke chuckled and he get unstuck at Caleb.

"At least I tried." Caleb said.

"Where is Kazu and Kenta?" Joe asked.

"They were here little seconds ago." Calumon replied.

"Let's search them." Izzy said and they go to search.

Meanwhile. Kazu and Kenta hid behind of Guardromon.

"Is that necessary?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, there are girls in the group. Only think if the Queen Digimon have notices us after we saw her like that." Kazu replied blushing.

"She can bury us alive?" Kenta asked scared.

"Probably that or something worse." Kazu said scared.

"Hey guys." TK said appearing above Guardromon. In answer Kazu and Kenta yelped in shock.

"Oh, it's only you… TJ?" Kazu said mistaking his name.

"I'm TK." TK corrected.

"You have found them, TK?" Rika's voice asked.

"Yeah!" TK called her.

"What!?" Kazu and Kenta yelped in shock.

"There you are." Rika said. Then Kazu and Kenta felled fainted.

"I think that we need a swimming lesson." Mimi said.

"I'm thinking the same." Jeri said.

"I'm not used to swimming in this form." Tai said.

"No problem. You can practice! I'll show you." Kari's Popplio said.

Then the group start swimming and are following Popplio around the place and the blue seal keeps swimming off and they continue to follow Popplio until they later get used to swimming.

"Ah, much better!" Caleb said.

"I'll say! I think I'm getting the hang of this." Davis said.

"Unless there aren't enemies here." Izzy said.

"Guys!" Amy said as new Heartless knows as Diver, Sea Neon and Screwdiver were coming at them. That includes Corrupt Digimon stingrays and others like sea serpents with shark heads.

"Heartless!" Donald said.

"Corrupt Digimon!" Agumon said.

"Just when we thought things could get peaceful." Tails said.

"What kind of Digimon are those?" Clemont asked.

"They're Tylomon and Mantaraymon." Patamon replied and Ash used his Pokédex for analyze the aquatic Digimon.

"Tylomon, the shark serpent Digimon in Level Armor. They can move faster in the water, even contending first place with MetalSeadramon and its attacks Terror Plankton and Hydro Wave. Mantaraymon, the stingray Digimon in Level Armor. Based in their appearance, it looks like an offensive speed-type Digimon, but they have a calm disposition that elegantly swims in the sea and its attacks are Tail Booster and Torpedo Ray." The Pokédex explained.

"Thank you by the info, now let's beat them." Ryo said.

The Corrupt Tylomon attack biting at the group, but Toon Link diagonal slashes one with Lokomo Key followed by a Blizzarga of Tiff and finished with a x-slash of Caleb. Guilmon uses Pyro Sphere, Terriermon uses Bunny Blast and Renamon uses Diamond Storm to finish a Corrupt Mantaraymon. Pikachu and Dedenne uses Thunderbolt, Oshawott uses Hydro Pump, Popplio uses Bubble Beam and Mew uses Swift to defeat more Corrupt Digimon. Penguin Mario and Luigi fires ice-balls to freeze a group Sea Neon Heartless then the 10 Digidestined used the Keyblades to finish them, Klonoa grab a Diver to throw it at one Screwdiver, Nights realized used one Sea Neon to throw it and crash against more enemies like bowling, Donald casts Thundaga in the group of Screwdiver followed by homing attacks of Sonic, Zelda II casts fire spells to defeat the divers and Tails fires plasma balls from his canon, Prime attacks with Whirlwind defeating more enemies and Kairi finished the last enemy with Strike Raid.

"That was the last one." Kairi said.

"Why the Heartless and Corrupt Digimon still appearing?" Oshawott asked.

"They always appear, no matter how and what." Kazu said.

"They always appear as they are working for the villains." Prime said.

"But we'll be fine." Jeri said.

"We must continue before more enemies will appear." Starlow said.

They nodded and continued swimming.

"The undersea is so pretty." Serena said.

"I can enjoy swimming in that form." Caleb said swimming in his back.

"Kari will be glad to swim undersea." TK said.

"You two dream too much." Luke said in joke.

"Incoming!" Yolei said watching more enemies coming. Sheltering Zone Heartless with Aquatank Heartless and new ones like pufferfish known as Froak, purple sharks known as Gyorgs, Bloopers, rounded fishes knows as Blipper, Eggman Robots and aquatic Moo-Moo.

"The Heartless must be working for Maleficent!" Mickey said.

"Bowser sent his troops in the sea!" Yoshi said.

"Those enemies are completely news!" Toon Link said.

"Get ready Kirby!" Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said seriously.

"More Eggman robots!" Sonic said.

"Here we go!" Klonoa said.

Ash realize Ars Arcanum in the Aquatank Heartless, Tyson and May used Blitz in the Sheltering Zone Heartless, Goofy uses Goofy Tornado to defeat the Bloopers, Agumon uses Pepper Breath, Gabumon uses Blue Blaster and Biyomon uses Spiral Twister to defeat the Froaks, Cyberdramon uses Desolation Claw to defeat the Gyorgs. Riku unleashes light and dark blades to defeat more Aquatank Heartless, Kirby fires bubbles from his mouth to defeat the Blippers as Tiff was using the water spell that which is powered underwater, Chibi pulled out a canon that which fires plasma shots to defeat enemies, Toon Link realizes a spin attack to defeat two Gyorgs, Sonic realizes his homing attacks in the Egg Piranhas as Amy is using her hammer to defeat more of them, Prime realizes somersault kicks in the group of aquatic Moo-Moo until finish them all.

"Let's keep going." Prime said.

They continued until they arrived at the fortress.

"We arrived." Veemon (blue) said.

"Some of us must wait here." Tsunomon said.

"Me, Tails and Caleb will go to save Kari as you all wait there." Prime instructed and nodded.

"Good luck Tails." Sonic said.

"Be careful." Cosmo said.

"Thanks, I will." Tails said.

"Here we go." Caleb said.

Then three members go at the surface.

* * *

_Fortress_

They managed to come out the water as they turned back in their regular forms.

"Swimming as merman was fun, but now we come to the rescue." Caleb said.

"Now I will get the map of the fortress." Tails said using a yellow tablet. "I found them!"

"Where?" Caleb said.

"They are in that point." Tails said.

"Good job, Tails." Prime said petting his head.

"Now let's go." Caleb said.

They go at another zone of the fortress. But there are a lot of minions patrolling the place.

"What we needed." Caleb said.

"There are lot of enemy troops." Tails said.

"Let's look for a hiding place." Prime said.

They nodded and took hide in a crate.

"The Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys and Hammer Bros are working for Bowser. The Bokoblins, Moblins, Lizalfos and Kargarocs are working for Ganondorf. The Waddle Dees are the troops of Dedede. That Honchkrow is a Pokémon of Giovanni. The Eggman Robots are from Eggman. Those Moo-Moo are from Joker and those weird vultures are from Reala. The Corrupt Digimon are from Etemon and the troops of Heartless are from Maleficent." Caleb detailed every enemy.

"The place is very secured. We must advance stealthily." Prime said.

"Let's use those barrels." Tails said.

"Just like 'Mission: Impossible'." Caleb said.

Then everyone put themselves inside of three barrels for advance for avoid their presence.

* * *

_Hallways_

The trio continued advancing.

"Where are Kari and Gatomon?" Caleb asked quietly.

"They're in the lab of this fortress." Tails replied quietly.

"Someone is coming." Prime said quietly and they stopped. 'Zommon!?'

Then Dedede, Pete and Zommon were coming, they stopped and let out a big burp as they heard them, Tails and Caleb covered their noses in disgust.

"That is gross…" Tails said in disgust.

"How fat are they…" Caleb whispered.

"Whoa… Soda always goes right back up." Dedede said.

"That meal was too good." Pete said.

"I want more food." Zommon said.

Then the three villains keep continuing.

"Let's go." Prime said and keep continuing.

* * *

_Laboratory_

In the lab, Gatomon was trapped to the wall in sleep status by the hypnosis of Claydol. And Kari is trapped on a table.

"What's going on!?" Kari suddenly woke up.

"Don't be alarmed my dear, your feline partner is still sleeping. Probably you know me?" Eggman said.

"Sonic told me much about you!" Kari growled.

"That's right, I always tried to build the Egg Empire, but this meddling hedgehog always foil my plans, now in that fortress he won't be able to save because he is afraid of the water." Eggman said and laughs evilly too much until he coughs.

"You're wrong! Sonic, Tai and TK will rescue me!" Kari yelled.

"Is that you think, now that is the plan, I'm going to make a copy of you for open the door to Kingdom Hearts, and your Digimon will obey your copy, Kari." Eggman explained.

"Wrong again!" Gatomon yelled who woke up. "I was programed to defend my partner!"

"Until the cat the woke up. I hope that you two enjoyed your last moment with your friends, because every world will be under our dominion." Eggman said.

The mad scientific laughs evilly as Kari and Gatomon were gritting their teeth, until the little princess noticed three barrels in the lab.

"Tails, it's time turn off the light." Caleb said.

"Got it!" Tails said and turned off the light.

"What!? Who turned off the light!?" Eggman exclaimed.

Then he heard sounds of metal cracking that which released Kari and Gatomon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon punched Eggman in the face.

After Eggman got up, he turned on the lights and gasped in shock when Kari and Gatomon disappeared.

"What happened here?" Zavok asked who is entering in the lab with Etemon.

"Sonic and his sidekick! That happened!" Eggman snarled.

"I knew they wouldn't give up." Zavok said.

"All this security for nothing! This is unforgivable!" Etemon said angrily.

"Where is Selkadoom when we needed?" Eggman asked.

* * *

_Hallways_

_***GREEN FOREST (SONIC ADVENTURE 2)***_

The alarms were sounding as the five were running.

"They discovered us!" Caleb said.

"How you managed to find us?" Kari asked.

"Tails used a map of the fortress to localize you." Caleb said.

"Thank you." Gatomon said.

"No problem." Tails said.

"I think that we must defeat enemies for escape from there!" Prime said.

Then they keep running as Hammer Bros, Shadow Heartless and Lizalfos were waiting them. Kari used flow-motion moves to defeat the Lizalfos, Gatomon used Neko Kick to defeat another Lizalfos, Tails and Caleb used Aerial Slam to defeat the Hammer Bros, and Prime realizes Sonic Wind that which throws a big energy ball to defeat the Shadows Heartless.

"The path is clear! Go!" Caleb shouted.

They continued until more minions were waiting them, Waddle Dees, Egg Pawns and Giovanni's Claydol, who fires hypnosis again but Caleb casts Reflega to return the attack and Claydol fallen asleep to be knocked with a slash of Kari and Gatomon, Tails realizes Sonic Blade to defeat the Egg Pawns and Prime uses Blue Thunderbolt that which create lightning appearing in his body and he threw a punch with full thunder energy in his hand unleashing a blue electric shockwave to knock out all the Waddle Dees.

"Is clear!" Tails said.

They keep continuing but a Corrupt Scorpiomon, a group of Moo-Moo and vultures of Reala appeared in their path again. Prime uses Whirlwind that which creates a blue tornado with lightning in Scorpiomon, Kari casted Balloons to defeat the group of Moo-Moo as Tails fired a plasma ball at the Corrupt Digimon, Gatomon uses Lightning Paw in the vultures and Caleb clashed his Keyblades creating a giant blade and he finished the enemies with an horizontal slash.

"More enemies will keep appearing!" Prime said.

"Where is the exit?" Gatomon asked.

"Over there! The window!" Tails said.

"We have to jump at the water!" Caleb said.

"Water!?" Gatomon panicked.

"We don't have other choice." Kari said.

Then they jumped and made their exit of the fortress.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Undersea_

By luck they entered where the group was waiting them becoming in their aquatic forms too.

Kari has a yellow toddler bathing top, magenta tailfin and a flower in her hair.

Gatomon has a bubble helmet in her head.

"You guys!" Kari said noticing everyone.

"That doesn't feel bad after all." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon!" Agumon and Pikachu said coming to her.

"Pikachu! Agumon!" Gatomon said and she was being hugged by both.

"Kari!" Tai and TK said.

"Tai! TK!" Kari said and she was hugged by both too.

"I missed you too much…" TK said with tears of joy.

"Me too…" Kari said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry for worry you, Kari." Tai said ruffling her hair.

"Kari!" Her Popplio came to her.

"Popplio!" Kari said.

"Hi, Kari." Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Kari comes swimming and hugged him. "I missed you too much…"

"It's okay." Sonic said returning the hug.

"Kari, right?" Jeri asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" Kari asked.

"I'm Jeri and he is partner Digimon, Tsunomon." Jeri introduced.

"Nice to meet you Kari." Tsunomon said.

"I'm Rika." Rika introduced.

"I'm Renamon." Renamon introduced.

"I'm Henry." Henry introduced.

"I'm Terriermon." Terriermon introduced.

"I'm Ryo and he is Cyberdramon." Ryo introduced.

"I'm Hiro Kazu." Kazu introduced.

"I'm Guardromon." Guardromon introduced.

"I'm Kenta and she is MarineAngemon." Kenta introduced.

"Hi." MarineAngemon greeted her.

"I'm Impmon." Impmon introduced.

"I'm Serena." Serena introduced.

"My name is Bonnie." Bonnie introduced.

"I'm Dedenne and he is Squishy." Dedenne introduced and Squishy nodded.

"I'm Clemont." Clemont introduced.

"I'm Klonoa." Klonoa introduced.

"I'm Nights." Nights introduced.

"I'm Zelda II, descendant of Tetra." Zelda II said.

"I'm Medli." Medli introduced because she is descendant of her ancestor.

"I'm Link, the Hero of the Spirit Tracks." Toon Link introduced.

"I'm Mickey Mouse." Mickey introduced.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"Nice to meet you all and thanks by all your help." Kari said.

"No problem." Terriermon said.

"That's what friends are for." Klonoa said.

"And they help each other." Kazu said.

"The enemy can come against us again." Guardromon said.

"Let's back to the beach." Caleb said.

"And besides, I'm starting to miss my legs." Rika said.

"It was fun swimming with a tailfin, but we must back at the land." Sonic said.

Then everyone goes back at the beach of the Digital World.

* * *

_Fortress_

Eggman was with the empty hands.

"Eggman, where is the baby princess?" Bowser asked him.

"Oh, uh, well, there's a bit of a problem with that." Eggman said nervously.

"She and her cat escaped!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"All this teamwork for nothing." Joker said.

"I going to make pay at my sister for that!" Reala growled under his breath.

"It seems that we underestimated those wretched heroes." Maleficent said.

"They could save them, but we will go after them." Ganondorf said.

"We won't let get away so easy!" Dedede said.

"I never will forgive them!" Etemon said.

"It's time for the second round." Metal Sonic said.

"But remember that both Sonics will be mine in the battle." Selkadoom said.

Then they decided to go for settle score again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sometimes when Amy is angry, she remembers me at Sakura Haruno. I received the collaboration of Sonic245. Also, I got the authorization to get the Keyblade designs of Takato, Rika and Henry from Thechaosmaster._

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Confronting the Villains

_Beach_

Everyone turned at their regular forms when they arrived in the beach. Then Kari heard about the story of the Tamers defeating the Devas and a program called D-Reaper.

"The D-Reaper sounds like Apocalymon." Kari said.

"And those Devas sounds like the Dark Masters." Gatomon said.

By other part Caleb was watching for everywhere.

"What's wrong little bro?" Luke asked.

"I felt like something is watching us." Caleb said.

"Probably yes. We must move now." Ash said and they nodded.

"Huh!?" Luke noticed a dark spell coming at Sonic "Look out!"

But before to warm it, the purple sphere comes towards Sonic.

"Sonic, look out!" Amy said and she takes the attack.

"Amy! Are you okay?" Sonic said and approaches to her.

"Sonic… I'm fine…" Amy said blushing.

"I was trying to hit that blue hedgehog for cancel his speed powers." Maleficent said appearing in front of them.

"Maleficent!" Mickey, Donald and Goofy said.

"Not her again!" Kari said clenching her hands. Everyone pulled out their respective weapons.

"But you failed." Amy said and tries to pull out her hammer, but nothing happens. "Oh no…!"

"What happened, Amy?" Cosmo asks in concern.

Then Eggman in his Egg-Mobile appears laughing evilly. "Now, without your hammer you're a defenseless girl!"

"We don't have finished yet!" Zavok said appearing with the other villains and a lot of Heartless and Corrupt Digimon.

"The Deadly Six!" Sonic said.

"You know them, Sonic?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, the pink is Zazz, the yellow is Zomom, the green is Zeena, the blue is Master Zik, the small one is Zor and the red is Zavok." Tails explained.

"Why are two Sonics?" Zomom asked.

"The taller seems an adult version of him like the other Sonic." Zazz said.

"Don't get cocky Zazz, the taller seems more serious." Master Zik said.

"Unless he looks so handsome." Zeena said.

"I was afraid of that..." Zor said.

"How is the Deadly Six are still alive, they should be killed by Mecha Sonic. It's must be the version of the young Sonic." Prime said.

"Other alter Deadly Six? Interesting." Zavok theorized.

"Two Sonics or one, we have an army like the blue hedgehog." Eggman said.

"We won't give up too easy." Metal Sonic said.

"Oh yeah! Me neither!" Davis said glaring at Metal Sonic. His Veemon are doing the same.

"Alright! Let's show them! Showtime!" Bowser said.

"Let's a go!" Mario said with Kirby and Klonoa at their sides.

"I have to settle score with my sister." Reala said.

"The feeling is mutual Reala." Nights said.

"I'll show it to Eggman who has better knowledge!" Izzy said with Tentomon at his side.

"As you wish little nerd." Eggman said.

"Let's take care of Zazz together." Tails said at TK.

"Got it!" TK nodded.

"Two little ones, don't make me laugh!" Zazz laughed.

'Dang it! He is worse than Morton!' TK thought gritting his teeth.

"I'm not sure about this." Zor said.

"I think that I can't do it…!" Amy said depressed.

"Amy, even without hammer you can fight too, do it for your Sonic." Prime said.

"Ok, I won't flee this time!" Amy said taking her fight position.

"Let's beat Zavok together." Sora said. Caleb, Oshawott and Veemon (dark blue) nodded.

Zavok laughed. "You got some guts boy."

"I'll fight against you too!" Prime said glaring at Zavok.

"You are completely different at the Sonic that I met." Zavok said.

"The Zavok from my world died by Mecha Sonic, like the others Zeti too!" Prime said.

"That is hard to believe. Are you planning in kill us too?" Zavok said.

"No! Because I'm hero, not a coldblood killer like Mecha Sonic!" Prime said.

"Huh? You have an extra sword?" Jeri asked at Caleb.

"Yeah. Why?" Caleb asked pulling out an iron sword then Jeri grabs it. "What are you doing?"

"I'll fight too!" Jeri said. "I don't want to be afraid anymore. I refuse to sit and see. I want to be brave!"

"I'll take care of the green monster!" Mimi said with Palmon at her side.

"Let us help you." Rika said with Renamon at her side.

"Oh, please… Call me Zeena." Zeena said sarcastically.

"Master Zik is mine." Cody said with Armadillomon at his side.

"Yoshi want help too." Yoshi said.

"You are going to need a bit of wisdom." Master Zik said.

"I want beat the yellow one!" Guardromon said.

"Alright! Let's kick the butt of the yellow monster!" Kazu said.

"I must settle score with Dedede!" Tiff said.

"Me too!" Riku said.

"Let us help you!" Yolei said.

"Me too!" Hawkmon said. Tiff and Riku nodded.

Dedede laughs. "You will need more to defeat me!"

"Me, Donald and Goofy will take care of Pete." Mickey said.

"Yes Majesty." Goofy and Donald said.

"Ah… Just like in France." Pete said.

"Alright! My group of Pokémon can play this game! Galvantula! Persian! Rhyperior! Honchkrow! Claydol! Machamp!" Giovanni called his six Pokémon. The sixth was a humanoid with six arms known as Machamp.

"Let's do this! Talonflame! Hawlucha! Noivern! Greninja!" Ash said and called Talonflame, a Pokémon like humanoid bird known as Hawlucha, another like wyvern known as Noivern and the last one is a blue frog known as Greninja.

"We can do this!" May said and calls Beautifly and Blaziken.

"Let's do this too! Pancham! Sylveon!" Serena said and calls two Pokémon, a panda cub known as Pancham and bigger version of Eevee known as Sylveon.

"You too! Chespin! Luxray!" Clemont said and calls two Pokémon, a green hedgehog known as Chespin and a kind of blue and black lion known as Luxray.

"You called us Clemont!" Luxray said.

"Luxray, you talked!? Me too!" Chespin exclaimed.

"That is not a dream this time!" Pancham said.

"Someone what is happening here?" Sylveon asked.

"In the Digital World we can talk, but we must help our friends!" Pikachu said.

"He is right!" Noivern said.

"We must fight!" Greninja said.

"Now less talk and more action!" Hawlucha said.

"I'll take care of Bowser Jr!" Luigi said.

"Help him MarineAngemon!" Kenta said.

"Ahem." MarineAngemon nodded.

"I'll fight too!" Tsunomon said.

"Ha! You're too small." Bowser Jr laughed until Tsunomon glows.

**Tsunomon Digivolve to… Elecmon!**

"Elecmon?" TK said.

"This Elecmon is completely different." Patamon said.

"We will finish winning the battle!" Joker said.

"Think it again!" Zelda II said upset.

"I'll do this too!" Chibi Robo said.

"I'll join too!" Blaziken said.

"Now prepare to be defeated!" Sonic said glaring at Selkadoom.

"I'll enjoy this." Selkadoom smirked sinisterly.

"Let's beat Etemon." Cyberdramon said.

"I'm with you Cyberdramon!" Agumon said.

"Alright!" Gomamon said.

"So, you wanna challenge me?" Etemon said.

"I'll need a little payback against Ganondorf!" Matt said.

"I'll fight against him too!" Toon Link said.

"I'll join too!" Luke said.

"More challengers, interesting." Ganondorf said.

"We can do this, Kari!" Kairi said.

"Yeah!" Kari nodded.

"Let's get ready!" Prime said.

"Me and the others will take care of the Heartless and Corrupt Digimon." Tai said.

_***BOSS BATTLE SONG 1 (SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL)***_

"Very well!" Maleficent said.

"Attack!" Eggman gave the order and the fight has started.

Maleficent fired a thunder, but Kairi uses Protecga and retaliated with Blizzarga and Kari realizes Blitz in the evil witch.

**Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!**

"Celestial Arrow!" She fired a light arrow and damaged Maleficent.

By other part Davis realized Sonic Blade in Metal Sonic.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon (blue) slammed his head in Metal Sonic.

"Bada Boom!" Impmon fired purple flames at the metallic hedgehog.

"You can do this Veemon!" Davis cheered him.

**Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!**

**Impmon Digivolve to… Beelzemon!**

"Beelzemon!?" The Digidestined said.

"I'll explain it later." Beelzemon said and he slashed Metal Sonic with his claws.

"X-Laser!" ExVeemon fired a laser and hits Metal Sonic.

May pulled her Pokédex and the info was transmitted. "Beelzemon, a Mega Level Digimon and one of the Seven Great Demon Lords and represents the sin of gluttony. His attacks are Darkness Claw and Double Impact, he has a motorcycle called Behemoth."

Bowser throwed a spiky ball at Mario.

"I got it!" Klonoa used his ring to grab the spiky and return it at Bowser.

"Take this black rabbit!" Bowser fired a fireball.

"Poyo!" Kirby sucked it and transformed in Fire Kirby.

"Fire!" Mario casts Firaga as Kirby fires a fireball, and both hit Bowser.

Zazz tries to punch TK and Tails but they dodged.

"Thunder!" Tails and TK casted Thundaga in Zazz.

"You little!" Zazz tries to attack.

**Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!**

"What!?" Zazz exclaimed.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon fired a beam and hits Zazz.

Zor tries to punch Amy but she kicked him.

"And I thought that she was defenseless." Zor said.

"I can train you a little after win the battle." Prime said.

"You will? Thanks." Amy said.

Zik and Cody clashed weapons.

"You're too skilled despite your age." Zik said.

"I have practiced a little!" Cody said.

He rolled and triple slashed Zik and Yoshi uses Egg Roll in the elder Zeti.

**Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon!**

"Digivolution?" Zik asked.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon swings his tail to hit Zik, but he avoided the attack and tries to attack Cody. "Cody, look out!"

Then Yoshi hits Zik using his head.

"Thank you." Cody said.

"No problem." Yoshi said blushing.

The two Pokémon and one Digimon were confronting the fat one Zeti.

"Pin Missile!" Chespin fired green spikes.

"Dark Pulse!" Pancham fired a dark wave.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fired two missiles. The three attacks hit Zommon.

"Ha! With that weight you can't move!" Kenta said.

"Want to bet it!" Zomom said and jumps slamming into the ground and makes a tremor that which makes barely lose the balance.

Dedede threw a spiky ball at Riku but he avoids and realized flow-motion moves in Dedede.

"My turn!" Tiff said and realizes Ars Arcanum in Dedede.

"Freeze!" Yolei casts Blizzarga and hits Dedede.

**Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aquilamon!**

"What!?" Dedede exclaimed.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon fired ring-shaped beams.

"Whoa!" Dedede barely dodges with a jump.

Donald and Goofy slammed their weapons on Pete.

"Ultima!" Mickey realizes his attack and hits Pete.

"That does a coward!" Donald said and hit the eyes of Pete.

"That does a dumb!" Goofy said and hits with his head in Pete's stomach.

"And I'm small but I have friends that make bigger and stronger!" Mickey said.

"Oh… Not again!" Pete groaned.

Mimi, Sylveon and Rika were confronting Zeena.

**Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon!**

**Renamon Digivolve to… Kyubimon!**

"What is this!?" Zeena asked.

"Freeze!" Mimi casts Blizzarga.

"Fairy Wind!" Sylveon fired a shiny wind and both attacks hit Zeena.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fired needles.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon fired flames from her nine tails. Both attacks were going towards Zeena, but she avoided attack.

"She dodged the attack!" Rika said.

"Ok, it's time to get serious!" Zeena said.

Caleb runs and kicked Zavok, but he blocked the attack with his arm.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon (dark blue) slammed his head on Zavok.

"Here we go!" Sora said and realizes Rising Sun in the red Zeti and Oshawott realizing Aqua Jet and Razor Shell combination.

"Not bad at all." Zavok said recovering of the attack.

"We are getting started!" Oshawott said.

"Blue Thunderbolt!" Prime said running enough speed to create lightning appearing in his body, then he threw a punch with full thunder energy in his hand, unleashing a blue electric shockwave. Zavok tried to block the attack but he was hit by Prime and followed by Somersault Kicks in Zavok.

"Not bad." Zavok said.

Ganondorf slams his sword (Side Smash Attack in Smash Ultimate) against Matt, but he blocked with his Keyblade.

"It seems that you improved a lot since that I tried to kill your little brother!" Ganondorf said.

"I won't let you hurt again!" Matt said and realizes Sonic Blade in Ganondorf.

"Urgh…!" Ganondorf growled in pain, then he saw Toon Link jumping and slamming his sword in the ground and damaged the sorcerer.

"My turn!" Luke said and pulled out two kunai. He runs towards Ganondorf and realized some slashes and disappearing against him.

**Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!**

"What!?" Ganondorf said and Garurumon rams into him, but the sorcerer punched the white wolf despite the Digivolution level. Then he prepares to use his Warlock Punch.

Then Jeri gripped her sword, and glared at Ganondorf, then she charged at him, with a loud cry battle, and struck at the King of Darkness. "HHHHYYYAAAHHH!"

Then, she brought her sword, it connected with him, making Ganondorf flinch in pain and causing to glare at Jeri. "You, you dare to hit me!?"

"No one will hurt my friends, never again!" Jeri gritted her teeth and said.

Everyone were surprised at Jeri's attitude.

"Good reason to fight, now let's keep going!" Eggman said and pulled out a wrecking ball from his Egg Mobile.

"A wrecking ball?" Izzy asked as he avoids it. Then he casts Thundaga at Eggman. "Tentomon, Digivolve!"

"You too, Terriermon!" Henry said.

**Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!**

**Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon!**

"Uh-oh…" Eggman gulped nervously.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon fired an electro ball in the Egg Mobile and the same time dropping the wrecking ball.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon realizes an uppercut in the Egg Mobile.

Some Pokémon and Digimon were confronting Giovanni and his group of Pokémon.

"Electro Web!" Galvantula fired a spider web made of electricity at Talonflame but she dodges.

"Flame Charge!" Talonflame engulfed in fire and hits the electric tarantula.

"Power Gem!" Persian creates some jewels and throwed at Pikachu, but he dodges.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a lightning attack at Persian but Claydol puts in front of the cat as shield protecting him of the electric attack. "Damn it…"

"Ha! With Pokémon ground type, your attacks electric type will be useless against my team." Giovanni said.

"Even so, I won't give up!" Ash said. "Noivern, take care of Claydol!"

"Got it! Boomburst!" Noivern said and fired a sonic attack at Claydol.

"Psychoshock!" Claydol fired psychic spheres at the Pokémon like wyvern, but he dodges.

"Me and Guilmon want take a payback against Rhyperior!" Takato said.

"The result will be the same." Giovanni said.

"Think it again! Now Guilmon!" Takato said.

"Right!" Guilmon nodded.

"Bio-Emerge Evolution!" And they used the Bio-Emerge Evolution.

**Guilmon Bio-Emerge to… Gallantmon!**

Caleb and the Digidestined watched in surprise at Gallantmon.

"What did they become!?" Tyson asked.

Ash pulls his Pokédex as the info was transmitted. "Gallantmon, a Mega Level Digimon of the Royal Knight family. Even though he is a Virus type, Gallantmon will protect and stand up to the forces of evil. His attacks are Lighting Joust and Shield of the Just."

"Awesome!" Tai said.

"A human merged with a Digimon!? Defeat him Rhyperior!" Giovanni asked in surprise and ordered.

"Rock Blast!" Rhyperior fired stones from his arms but Gallantmon blocked the attack with his shield. "What!?"

"Lighting Just!" Gallantmon fired a blue beam from his spear and hits Rhyperior.

"Let's do this Biyomon!" Sor said.

"Got it!" Biyomon nodded.

"Long time no see, pink birdie." Honchkrow said.

**Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon!**

"What!?" Honchkrow exclaimed.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon fired fireballs at Honchkrow.

"Heat Wave!" The crow Pokémon fired hot wind and both attacks collided.

"Luxray, use Wild Charge against Machamp!" Clemont said.

"Understood!" Luxray nodded and run towards Machamp engulfed in electricity and hits the humanoid Pokémon.

"Dynamic Punch!" One fist of Machamp covered in orange energy and tried to punch him, but he dodged.

Reala was firing red spheres at Nights but she was managing to avoid the attacks.

"Do you have other trick?" Nights asked.

"That trick never gets old." Reala said.

"Except this! Air Cutter!" Beautifly said and fired white blades at the red jester and hits him.

"Hi Jump Kick!" Hawlucha jumped of a tree and kicked Reala.

"So, you two like the air battles, huh?" Reala said.

Bowser Jr spins in his shell trying to hit Luigi, MarineAngemon and Elecmon, but they dodged.

"Kahuna Wave!" MarineAngemon fired water bubbles but Bowser Jr pulled out his magic brush and swings it to block the attack.

"Thunder!" Luigi fired a thunder from his hand.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon fired a lightening blast and both attacks and hit Bowser Jr who screams in pain.

"Double thunder…" Bowser Jr winced in pain.

Joker was spinning his arms to hit Zelda II, Blaziken and Chibi Robo.

"You three don't have enough to challenge me!" Joker said.

"Then try with this!" Chibi pulled out a gun and fired a green plasma ball and hits the jester.

"Flamethrower!" Blaziken fired a fire stream and hits Joker.

"Fire!" Zelda II attacked with a fire spell in Joker.

"Chaos Spear!" Selkadoom fired his attack at the young Sonic but he dodges easily.

"You will need more than this faker." Sonic mocked.

'That Sonic is completely different!' Selkadoom thought gritting his teeth.

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja fired a water shuriken at Selkadoom but he dodges.

"Here I come!" Sonic said and realizes a homing attack in Selkadoom.

Etemon was confronting Agumon, Gomamon and Cyberdramon.

"Dark Network!" Etemon fired a dark green sphere.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon split the attack with his claws.

"Agumon, Digivolve!" Tai said.

"You too, Gomamon!" Joe said.

**Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon! Greymon Digivolve to… MetalGreymon!**

**Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon Digivolve to… Zudomon!**

"Argh! Not again!" Etemon exclaimed in anger.

"Vulcan Hammer!" Zudomon slammed his hammer firing sparks.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon fired two missiles and the attacks hit Etemon.

As some members were battling against the villains, the others were defeating the troops.

* * *

_?_

Unknown for the heroes and villains, Kronika, Lucemon and Master Xehanort were watching.

"I have to admit that they have a lot potential." Kronika said.

"Early or soon they will fall in the ambush." Master Xehanort said.

"And somehow I will search the other children who defeated me before." Lucemon said planning his revenge against the Legendary Warriors.

* * *

_Beach_

Back in the fight.

"Keep it going!" Starlow cheered them.

Medli realizes aerial tackles to defeat the Soldiers Heartless. Cosmo uses Faith to defeat more enemies.

"There are still a lot of them!" Medli said.

"But we can't give up!" Cosmo said and they nodded.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fired bullets from his guns and hit Metal Sonic.

"Here I go!" ExVeemon run towards the metallic hedgehog and realizes some punches and kicks followed by a Ragnarok of Davis that which sends to crash Metal Sonic in a tree.

"The next time I won't fail…" Metal Sonic said and felled tired.

"We did it!" Davis said.

"Don't cheer up kid. Our friends need our help." Beelzemon said.

"He is right, despite he seems a bad guy." ExVeemon said.

"Hey!" Beelzemon said offended.

Bowser grabbed a boulder and throwed it at Mario, but Fire Kirby inhaled it.

"Poyo!" Kirby appears with a crown made of stone.

"He sucked the boulder?" Klonoa said.

"I think that he is Stone Kirby." Mario said.

"Who cares about that?" Bowser snapped and spins in his shell to attacks, but they dodged again.

"Ice Mode!" Mario transforms in his Ice Form.

Ice Mario fired ice to the ground that which makes Bowser fell in his back. Then Klonoa makes appear a little blade from his ring to slash Bowser, Stone Kirby raises his hand and Ice Mario fires a spell in the Star Warrior who turns into a Curling Stone being throwed at Bowser and hits him. He crashed painfully in the sand with stars spinning around his head.

"Grrr…" Bowser growled and faints.

"Yeah…" Ice Mario said returning in his regular form.

"Poyo…" Kirby said in his regular form.

"This is not over yet." Klonoa said.

By other part, Ganondorf realizes the Sorcerer Kick but Luke ducks and performs aerial combos with his two kunai and sent Ganondorf to the ground where Jeri realizes some slashes with the borrowed sword.

"Nice movements Jeri." Luke said.

"Thank you." Jeri said.

"Let's do this, Garurumon!" Matt said.

"Understood!" Garurumon said.

**Garurumon Digivolve to… WereGarurumon!**

"He seems still the same." Ganondorf said dumbfounded.

"Wolf Claw!" The Digimon like werewolf slashed Ganondorf as Matt realizes Rising Sun in the sorcerer until Ganondorf felled in one knee panting.

"Not bad kid…" Ganondorf said weakly.

Dedede was confronting Yolei, Riku and Tiff.

"Now it's showtime!" Dedede said charging his hammer (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros)

"Since he can do that?" Yolei asked.

"He upgraded a lot his hammer, but I knew his tricks!" Tiff replied.

As Dedede was ready he tries to attack them, but they dodged luckily.

"Dark Fire!" Riku casts Dark Firaga and hits Dedede.

"Freeze!" Yolei casts Blizzarga.

"Thunder!" Tiff casts Thundaga and both spells hit Dedede.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon fired explosives rings and hit Dedede as his mallet was blasted to the air.

Riku manages to realize flow-motion moves in a tree and jump to grab the mallet to slam into the head of Dedede.

"Uh-oh…" Dedede said before to be whacked with his mallet and felled fainted.

"That was easy." Yolei said.

"I said the same." Tiff said.

"Let's help our friends." Riku said.

The team Pokémon of Giovanni was still confronting their opponents.

"Electro Web!" Galvantula fired electro webs.

"Brave Bird!" Talonflame was engulfed in a blue aura flying towards Galvantula and avoiding the attacks and knocked out the electric Galvantula.

"And that I had the advantage of type…" Galvantula said with twirled eyes.

"Slash!" Persian slashed Pikachu. "Now farewell."

"No, you don't!" Ash and slashed Persian with his Keyblade.

"What!?" Giovanni exclaimed.

"Let's do this buddy." Ash said.

"Got it! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired his attack.

"Thunder!" Ash casts Thundaga and both electric attacks knocked out Persian.

"Horn Drill!" Rhyperior uses his attack towards Gallantmon.

"Here it comes!" The voice of Takato said in the Royal Knight.

"Not this time! Shield Just!" Gallantmon said and fired a beam from his shield to hit Rhyperior, as he was trying to get close, the Pokémon like rhino felled knocked out.

"We made it." The voice of Takato said in relief.

"Rock Slide!" Claydol fired stones towards Noivern but he dodges as he was flying.

"Dragon Pulse!" Noivern fired a dragon made of energy from his mouth and hits Claydol.

"Ugh…!" Claydol said and felled fainted.

"Brave Bird!" Honchkrow used the same attack as Talonflame and hits Birdramon.

"Don't give up Birdramon!" Sor said as her Digivice glows.

**Birdramon Digivolve to… Garudamon!**

"Again!?" Honchkrow said.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon creates a flaming bird going toward the dark crow.

"Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow fired his attack but the attack of the Ultimate Level Digimon surpasses it and hits Honchkrow and he was finished by an Aerial Slam of Sor, then the flying Pokémon felled with twirled eyes.

"Luxray, use Electric Terrain!" Clemont said.

"Understood!" Luxray said and makes appear electricity around the place.

"What is this?" Machamp said.

"Wild Charge!" Luxray covered in electricity and hits Machamp who felled knocked out after the attack. Then Giovanni returned his team in their Pokéballs.

"This can't be happening." Giovanni said until Sor and Ash pointed their Keyblades at him.

"Want some more?" Sor and Ash said.

"You have won this time. By now I'll watch at the others." Giovanni said accepting his defeat.

"Ash…" Sor called him.

"What is?" Ash asked until Sor kissed him in the lips and he blushes. "Thanks…"

"No problem." Sor giggled.

'Someday your Pikachu will be mine…' Giovanni thought.

The trio of Disney were confronting Pete.

"Let's do this, fellas!" Mickey said.

"Yes Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said.

Then they realized the Trinity attack, followed by Ultima and Faith on Pete.

"I hate the happy endings…" Pete said and felled fainted.

Elecmon jumps dodging an attack of Bowser Jr.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon fires his attack in Bowser Jr.

"Let's a go!" Luigi said pulling out his hammer.

"Huh?" MarineAngemon wondered.

"What he is planning to do?" Kenta asked.

"Green Thunder Hammer!" Luigi charges electricity in his hammer and hits Bowser Jr. "Bye-bye."

"WHOOAAA!" Bowser Jr screamed and crashed in a rock. After the impact he felled fainted.

Joker continued trying to hit his opponents.

"Take this!" Chibi fired plasma balls to paralyze Joker's hands.

"Blaze Kick!" Blaziken hits Joker with his leg covered in flames.

"That burns!" Joker winced in pain.

"My turn!" Zelda II said. She summons an armor and slashed Joker.

"Defeated and humiliated again…!" Joker said and faints.

In the skies, Reala was confronting his adversaries.

"How about this!" Nights said throwing a sphere at his evil brother.

"Not this time sister…" Reala said preparing something.

"Bug Buzz!" Beautifly said using her attack in Reala.

"Good job, Beautifly!" May said.

"Flying Press!" Hawlucha realizes his attack spinning his own body and hits Reala, who is throwed at the sphere and receives damage.

"For that reason, I always fight against one member…!" Reala muttered in pain as he crashes in the ground.

"That happens when you mess with my friends." Nights said.

In other part, Selkadoom punches Sonic in the face, but he manages to bite the arm of his opponent. Selkadoom growled and throwed Sonic against a rock and crashes.

"Heh-heh…" Sonic laughed weakly.

"Ash, let's use it!" Greninja said.

"Alright Greninja!" Ash said.

Suddenly, Ash and Greninja's heartbeat began to synchronize and a huge burst of water surrounded the ninja frog. When the water faded, Greninja had patterns in his body that almost resembled Ash and has a water shuriken in his back.

"That is amazing!" Sor said amazed.

"He changed of form!" Biyomon added.

"Ah… A little surprise…" Selkadoom said.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" Ash said.

"Got it!" Ash-Greninja said.

Selkadoom tries to dodge, but Ash-Greninja was too fast and hits him, then Sonic realizes his homing attack against Selkadoom, he grabbed the villain and spins his body against him in the ground (Grab Down Attack in Smash Bros).

"Water Shuriken!" Ash-Greninja throws a water shuriken and hits Selkadoom.

As Ash-Greninja and Sonic were confronting Selkadoom, Etemon pulled out his guitar.

"What do you think about a little song?" Etemon said.

"Quickly, destroy his guitar!" Ryo said.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon uses his claws and destroyed the guitar.

"Not fair!" Etemon exclaimed.

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon launched his claw towards Etemon, but he dodges.

"Hammer Boomerang!" Zudomon throws his hammer as a boomerang and hits Etemon.

"Auch!" Etemon shouts in pain before to crash in a tree. "Not again…"

"Well done, Zudomon." Joe said.

Zazz still confronting TK, Tails and Angemon.

"Hahahaha! You are too small and young to defeat me!" Zazz said.

Then TK runs to him as Zazz tries to punch him, but Tails realizes his spin dash attack and hits Zazz, then Hope's Wielder realizes Ultima.

"Who is laughing now, meanie!?" TK said.

"Let's do this, TK!" Tails said.

"You too, Angemon!" TK said.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon fired his attack as Tails fired a plasma ball from his arm gun and TK casting Firaga and the attacks hit Zazz sending to crash in a tree.

"Huh…?" When Zazz looked up, he saw a bunch of fruits falling from the ceiling like an avalanche. The fruits pretty much burred Zazz and faints.

"We did it, TK." Tails said and TK nods with a smile.

Zomom punched the ground and made a shockwave at Guardromon.

"Stone Edge!" Pancham slams his fists to the ground and protected Guardromon and at the same time hits Zomom.

"I can't be made a robot out of this robot! I hate it when tenderizing my meals is more trouble than it's worth!" Zomom said.

Zomom jumped into the air and tried to crush Guardromon beneath him. Too bad for him, the Digimon was made of meal enough to hold Zomom's weight above his head.

"Vine Whip!" Chespin makes appear two whips and hits Zomom.

"Alright, Digi Modify! Tuskmon!" Kazu used a card with the image of Tuskmon in the D-Ark.

"Slamming Tusk!" Guardromon punched Zomom with much strength and the fat Zeti crashes in a stone.

"Nice one buddy!" Kazu said. A giant sandwich was lying next to Zomom as Chespin comes close.

"Eat it if you want, green hedgehog." Zomom said.

"Alright!" Chespin said and starts to eat the sandwich of Zomom in victory.

"Somethings never change…" Clemont said with anime sweat in his head.

Master Zik was standing on a giant apple and looking down at Yoshi, Cody and Ankylomon.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Master Zik said.

Master Zik tried to bowl them over, but they jumped out of the way. Then Yoshi managed to wrap his tongue around the giant apple and pull it towards him. Master Zik fall off and Yoshi had the giant apple in his mouth. He painfully swallowed the giant apple and laid a giant egg (like in Yoshi's New Island).

"You're seeing that Cody?" Ankylomon asked in shock.

"Yeah, is hard to believe…" Cody said astonished.

"Yoshi always hate… laying huge egg… it hurt Yoshi's bottom… every time…" Yoshi groaned.

Master Zik manages to get up and says in shock. "That dinosaur really does have a bigger appetite than Zomom! I'd hate to see how much the pink one can eat too!"

Yoshi threw the giant egg bomb at Zik, but Zik managed to jump over it.

"You missed!" Master Zik said.

"Want to bet it Gramps Zik." Ankylomon said mockingly.

Then the giant egg bomb bounced off in a stone wall, Ankylomon swings his tail to hit the giant egg, and Master Zik turned around just in time to see the giant egg bomb crash into him from behind. Master Zik fell to the ground all covered in scrapes and his stick was broken in two.

"Beating… on an old man… are you proud… youngsters." Master Zik said.

"I'm sorry for do it that, but we don't have other choice." Cody said.

Zeena was blindly swinging her claws at Mimi, but she is avoiding her attacks.

"I will enjoy ruin your beauty face!" Zeena said.

"Swift!" Sylveon fired stars and hit Zeena.

"Your turn Togemon!" Mimi said pulling out her Digivice.

**Togemon Digivolve to… Lillymon!**

"Oh, great…" Zeena muttered annoyed.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon uses her attack and hits Zeena.

"Leave me do this!" Rika said taking borrowed the Keyblade of Mimi.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon curled up and casts her form in blue flames.

Engulfed with the Keyblade, Rika slashed Zeena and felled knocked out.

"I think that I broke a nail…" Zeena said.

"We make a great team." Serena said.

"That's right." Mimi said.

"Mimi, I have a question for you…" Bonnie said and kneeled in front of Mimi. "Will you please take care of my brother?"

"Bonnie, I've told you stop this a million of times!" Clemont exclaimed as his mechanical arm grabs Bonnie and walked away.

Amy tried to punch Zor until he creates many dark clones making confused Amy until she was punched by the young Zeti.

"What's wrong girl? Are you tired?" Zor asked.

"Not this time…!" Amy said getting up.

She tries to attack, but Zor makes the same trick and hits Amy, she was rubbing her cheek in pain.

"It's too hard, I can't do it…!" Amy said hopeless.

"Don't give up Amy! Only close your eyes and identify the real one!" Prime said as he defeated a Corrupt Gazimon. Then he sees Ash-Greninja and Sonic battling against Selkadoom. Zavok tries to punch but he ducked and performs a karate chop in the red Zeti.

Then Amy closed her eyes until she identified the real Zor, then she punches him and realizes a barrage of punches and ended with a kick (inspired in the Ultimate Jutsu 1 of Sakura in Naruto Clash Ninja Revolution), everyone froze in shock at the violently attack of Amy.

"Thanks." Amy said as they sweat dropped.

"How she can do that?" TK asked in shock.

"That happens when you made anger Amy." Tails said frightened.

"That is the why I don't fight against girls…" Zor muttered.

"I must pull back!" Eggman tries to retreat in his Egg Mobile.

"He is escaping!" Gargomon said.

"Not for much! Sonic Cracker!" Prime said and fire a blue energy bomb that which explodes in the Egg Mobile and felled in the ground.

"You may have beaten my Egg Mobile, but you haven't defeated me yet!" Eggman said and pulled out a gun and shoot at Izzy.

"Reflect!" Izzy casts Reflega returning the shot and disarming Eggman.

"I surrender!" Eggman said rising his hands.

"It's time to help at my young one." Prime said coming to help Sonic in his battle against Selkadoom.

Veemon (dark blue) tries to attack with the head but Zavok blocked it with a hand.

"Digi Modify! MetalGarurumon!" Caleb uses a card of MetalGarurumon in his D-Ark.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Veemon (dark blue) fired a frosty breath from his mouth damaging Zavok.

"Sonic Storm!" Prime threw an energy blue wave at Zavok followed by a focused homing attack.

"Oshawott!" Sora called him.

"Got it!" Oshawott said.

They activated the Torrent, the water otter attacks with Water Pledge, then Sora attacks casting Waterga and Oshawott firing Water Pulse in Zavok and they finished with a big slash and Sacred Sword in Zavok.

"Curse you kid…!" Zavok said ready to attack again until Caleb sent a flying kick against him and knocked him out.

"That was for grab me by behind!" Caleb said.

The last one was Maleficent.

"Angewomon, Digivolve!" Kari said.

**Angewomon Digivolve to… Ophanimon!**

"You will regret this!" Maleficent said firing a fire spell at Kari, but she dodges.

"Let's go!" Kari said and activates her Wisdom Form.

"Sephiroth Crystal!" Ophanimon uses her attack as Kari fired shots at Maleficent.

"Sora!" Kairi called him.

"Kairi!" Sora said coming to her.

"Light!" Sora and Kairi said with two wings appearing in them and they hit Maleficent several times until finish her.

_***ENDS***_

The villains were panting, the Digimon returned in their regular forms, like Kari too, the Pokémons were returned in their Pokéballs, except Pikachu, Greninja and Oshawott.

"Kamek… If you're hearing me… Execute the escape plan." Bowser said.

Then Kamek appears creating a portal.

"Hurry up!" Kamek said.

"This isn't over... The next time I'll be back! Starting with the taller blue hedgehog!" Zavok said. Then the villains entered in the portal.

"I need to settle score with them…!" Ganondorf said.

"Me too… I won't be humiliated by… a bunch of children…!" Maleficent said.

"Give up Maleficent!" Kari said.

"You can't beat us!" Tyson said.

"That is all you think." Ganondorf said.

"So, finally until the princesses learned to fight. But even learning how to use the Keyblade won't help you." Maleficent said.

"I had enough been defeated by the same hero." Ganondorf said.

Then Maleficent transformed into a dragon and Ganondorf transformed in Ganon.

_***THE ENCOUNTER (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

A circle of fire surrounded TK, Kari, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, with their respective Digimon and Toon Link.

"I won't expected that…" Kari said nervously.

"Me neither." Toon Link agreed.

Then Ganon swings one of his swords and hit Guilmon, Renamon, Gatomon, Patamon and Terriermon, expulsing them out the circle of fire.

"Guilmon!" Takato said.

"Terriermon!" Henry said.

"Renamon!" Rika said.

"Patamon!" TK said.

"Gatomon!" Kari said.

"Guys, we must focus in them." Toon Link said.

"He is right!" Kari said.

"Let's beat them!" TK said.

Then Kari and TK goes to confront Maleficent in her Dragon Form and Toon Link goes to confront Ganon.

"We are in big troubles!" Takato said.

"What do you mean!?" Rika said.

"Takato is right, without our Digimon is too dangerous!" Henry said.

"I'm refuse to flee! Come on Elecmon!" Jeri gripped her sword.

"Right!" Elecmon said.

Toon Link was slashing Ganon, but nothing happens, then the beast hits Toon Link. Jeri notices the glowing tail in Ganon, then she slashes it and Ganon growls in pain and grabbed Jeri by the neck.

"Jeri! No!" Takato said in concern.

"Jeri!" Elecmon comes to help her but Ganon kicked him.

"Elecmon!" Jeri exclaimed. When Ganon was about to slash her with his sword, she screams terrified.

"Jeri!" Elecmon comes running again as her D-Ark glows.

**Elecmon Digivolve to… Leomon!**

"Leomon!?" Ash and the Digidestined said.

"He is back!" Calumon said eagerly.

"I hope that Leomon can forgive me…" Impmon said.

"Fist of the King Beast!" Leomon uses his attack and hits the tail of Ganon and releases Jeri. Ganon tries to attack again until Toon Link slashed him in the weak point, then Leomon comes to see Jeri. "Are you okay, Jeri?"

"L-Leomon…?" Jeri said trying to hold her tears.

"I'm here Jeri." Leomon said and hugged her.

"I missed you too much!" Jeri sobbed.

Ganon manages to hit Toon Link again and he was coming at the tamers and the others were watching.

"Damn it! I can't sit and watch!" Caleb said until they heard someone crashing revealing as Selkadoom being hit by Sonic and Ash-Greninja.

"Greninja!" Ash said.

"Chaos Spear!" Selkadoom fires his attack but Sonic dodges, unfortunately Ash-Greninja was hit.

"Ugh…!" Ash cringed in pain.

"Ash!" Sor said concerned.

"Don't worry…" Ash said.

"I see it, when Greninja received the attack, Ash could feel the same pain as Greninja." Izzy explained.

"Water Shuriken!" Ash-Greninja fired his attack.

"Not this time!" Selkadoom jumps dodging the attack and kicked Ash-Greninja in the stomach.

"Urgh!" Ash cringed in more pain than before and felled in his back.

"Ash!" Sor said worried by his boyfriend.

"Heh! Every time when I hit the frog, the boy suffers the same pain. In that case I will destroy the frog and that kid too! Chaos…!" Selkadoom said trying to attack.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu hits Selkadoom.

"Stay out of this filthy rodent!" Selkadoom punched Pikachu.

"I got you!" Gatomon caught Pikachu.

"Thank you Gatomon." Pikachu said blushing.

"You're welcome." Gatomon said blushing too.

"Ash, your Greninja starts to get tired, I'll suggest you return him in the Pokéball." Prime said and Ash nods.

"Come back Greninja!" Ash said as Greninja entered in his Pokéball.

"I don't have finished with you!" Selkadoom said coming to the group until Prime realized a Focused Homing Attack on him.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Prime said.

"First you must deal with two of us!" Sonic said.

"Grr… Now two hedgehogs, nothing won't stop me! I'll be only the REAL Sonic and Shadow!" Selkadoom said as dark aura starts to cover him.

"What is he doing!?" Luke asked.

"He is spreading a dark aura." Izzy explains.

Selkadoom tries to attack but the two blue hedgehogs realized the homing attack in the doppelganger. Back with Dragon Maleficent, she spits green flames, but Kari and TK jumped dodging the attack.

"Freeze!" Kari casts Blizzarga.

"Thunder!" TK casts Thundaga.

Despite both spells hit Dragon Maleficent, she slams both claws to the ground enough to send TK and Kari off their feet and landed painfully in their backs.

"TK! / Kari!" Tai and Matt shouted as Maleficent was coming at TK and Kari who are starts to get tired.

'I must do something; Kari is the princess and TK is her prince. As a Royal Knight, I must defend them!' Takato thought. Then a light appeared in both hands making appear a kind of pair of giant set of red armor attached to his arms, with a golden ring around the hand, and golden zigzag lines going up to the shoulders where they had two bat wings. The hands had five sharp claws with black tips at the end with the symbol of Hazard on the center of the hand, and as a keychain on the shoulders.

"Is that…!?" Joe asked.

"Other Keyblade!" Izzy said.

"It's completely different!" Sora added.

"Woah! What in the world are these?" Takato asked in surprise.

"It's a Keyblade! Use it to fight!" Caleb said.

"Got it!" Takato said.

With his Keyblades known as Hazardous Claws he runs towards Dragon Maleficent and slashed her in the jaw.

"Is that Takato?" Kari asked getting up.

"He got his own Keyblades." TK said.

"Are you alright you both?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, thanks." TK and Kari said. Dragon Maleficent prepared to attack again.

"Fist of the King Beast!" Leomon uses his attack in the black dragon.

"Jeri! Leomon! Just in time!" Takato said turning to them.

"Let's finish her together!" Jeri said and they nodded.

TK and Kari both used Strike Raid on the head of Dragon Maleficent while Takato slashed her in the chest several times.

"Digi Modify! SnowAgumon!" Jeri used a card in her D-Ark.

"Frozen Wind!" Leomon blows a frozen wind at Maleficent.

After the spell hit Maleficent, she jumped up in the air and landing, making a shockwave which knocked everyone down.

"Heal!" Kari casts Curaga.

By other part Toon Link tries to slash Ganon but he jumps towards Rika ready to slash her.

"Rika, look out!" Toon Link shouted.

But she was paralyzed in fear until Henry rushed her and saved her of the attack.

"Brainiac… You saved me…" Rika said blushing.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Henry said. Then other flash of light appears in his hand and appeared another Keyblade, is short and has green color, with an ax like blade, light green hand guards, a grey handle and a small green shield Keychain, known as Soul's Guardian. "Is that a Keyblade…?"

"But how it appeared?" Rika asked.

"Probably appears when we are in grave danger like just now." Henry said.

Ganon roars rising his sword as a thunder felled in his weapons.

"Look out!" Rika exclaimed.

Ganon fires a sword beam made of electricity but they dodged in time, then Toon Link realizes a horizontal spin attack in the tail of Ganon.

"That must be the weak point of Ganon!" Henry said.

Then he runs towards Ganon and realizes a slash with a jump in the weak point, the attack was enough to stun Ganon and fell in one knee, then Henry and Toon Link took the chance to slash him several times until Ganon recovers and realizes a spin attack with his swords and knocked them.

'Henry barely can use the properties of the Keyblade… But I cannot forgive myself if something bad happens to him…' Rika thought in concern. Then other flash of light appeared revealing other Keyblade, it's long black and silver spiraled sword, with a yin yang blade and Keychain, with black and silver fangs or rose thorns, sticking out from the hand grip, known as Forces of Balance. "Now it's my turn to beat Ganondork!"

Then she runs and triple slashes the tail of Ganon.

"Rika, you too got a Keyblade!?" Henry said in surprise.

"Unless it will mean more reinforcements!" Toon Link smirked.

"Cat eyed boy is right, now let's finish him!" Rika said.

Ganon fires a red laser at them, but they dodged in time, then Henry and Rika realized a x-slash in the tail and Ganon felt stunned. Then Toon Link activates his focus spirit he attacks with a slash and jump combination (combo YYYX of the sword), he realizes a jump with a spin attack (combo YYYYX of the sword), he realizes a savage spin attack (combo YYYYYX of the sword) and he realizes the finishing blow with a jump and stabs the Lokomo Keyblade in the forehead of Ganon.

'Whoa! He is amazing!' Zelda II thought blushing.

After the attack, Ganon roars in pain and reverted back in Ganondorf who is badly hurt. The fire circle disappears too.

"Now let's beat the dragon!" Toon Link said. Rika and Henry nodded.

Back with the dragon. Maleficent tries to bite them but they dodged. Then Jeri slashed the Maleficent in the head as Takato does the same. TK casts Firaga and Kari realize Ars Arcanum in Dragon Maleficent.

"Digi Modify! Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!" Jeri used a card in her D-Ark.

Then a black cannon appears being grabbed by Leomon. "Positron Laster!"

"It's working!" Sor cheered.

Impmon shook his head. "Not bad… Guess the hag is lowering her guard in shock… Heh, even I was amazed when Leomon gave me a few punches and I actually felt pain…"

"Before or after you killed him?" Renamon whispered.

"But if you killed Leomon before…" Donald said at Impmon.

"Why are you helping us now?" Goofy said.

"Shut up…" Impmon muttered. "Anyway, we need a new plan right now."

"Thank you by the idea Impmon!" Mickey said summoning his Keyblade and casts Pearl in Dragon Maleficent.

"Now TK!" Kari yelled.

"Got it!" TK nodded. Then they realized Reality Shift and Mirage Spit to finish her Maleficent.

_***ENDS***_

After the attack, Maleficent felled in defeat and reverts back in her regular form. Also, the spell broke and Amy recovered her hammer.

"We did it!" Takato said.

"It's finally over." Jeri said in relief.

"You were amazing!" TK said at Kari.

She giggles and blush. "Thanks TK."

"Heh… You're welcome…" TK said blushing too.

"Guys!" Then everyone gathered with TK, Kari, Toon Link and the Tamers. Then they heard someone groaning in pain revealing as Ganondorf and Maleficent barely standing up.

"What do you want from us now!?" Medli asked rudely.

"I have to admit it. The descendant of the Hero of the Winds like the Hope's Wielder who defeated me before…" Ganondorf said.

"That happened when you underestimated me!" TK said.

"Yes, an unforgivable mistake! Perhaps your name became legend, but the next time I'll be back!" Ganondorf said summoning a dark portal and disappears.

"Why are you doing this Maleficent?" Mickey asked seriously at her.

"You want to be defeated by second time by us!" Rika said.

"I think that I had enough today. Even if Mizravel possessed me before…!" Maleficent said.

"And why you joined forces with Bowser?" Mario asked.

"I was searching the Princesses of Heart, then I heard rumors about Bowser who fought against the eighth princess." Maleficent said.

"But you ended defeated again!" Oshawott said.

"But how she has been able to defeat me!?" Maleficent asked.

"It's because my heart is connected to her and I must stay with Kari, for protect her." TK said grabbing Kari's hand.

Kari smiled and turns at Maleficent. "You don't know a thing about love, friendship or pure hearts."

Maleficent growled under her breath. "Mark my words..." She turned to all of them. "One of these days, I WILL get you back." She muttered. "And on that day, you will bow to darkness!" She yelled and then disappeared into her fiery portal and laughs evilly.

"What a hag." Tai said.

"Now that the bad guys were defeated, we can return to our homes." Kazu said.

"Wait! Are you forgetting someone!?" Amy said upset at Kazu.

"Sonic! He still battling against Selkadoom!" Tails said.

"Prime is with him too!" Kari said.

"Let's go to help them!" Cosmo said.

They nodded and go to help the blue hedgehogs.

* * *

_Forest_

Sonic and Prime still fighting against Selkadoom who is overpowered with the dark aura surrounding him. Sonic tries to attack with a homing attack.

"Chaos Blast!" Selkadoom realizes his attack and hits Sonic who screams in pain.

"Sonic!" Prime said coming to help his young self. But Selkadoom uses Chaos Spear.

"If you dare to give one more step! You can say goodbye at your younger twin!" Selkadoom said.

"You bastard!" Prime snarls.

"Ugh…" Sonic tries to get up but Selkadoom stomps his hand.

"You gave a good fight, but your own arrogance and cockiness will be responsible for your doom." Selkadoom said ready to kill Sonic.

Prime greeted his teeth as Selkadoom was close to finish off Sonic until Kari slashed Selkadoom with her Keyblade and Amy hits him with her hammer.

"Don't you dare to hurt Sonic!" Kari and Amy said in anger with everyone protecting Sonic.

"Thanks guys…" Sonic said weakly.

"Probably you joined forces with Bowser too!" Caleb said.

"Pathetic fool! I have used them for get revenge of you! Now that I'm stronger than the super form of Sonic, I going to destroy both Sonics and their friends too! But only the wielders of Hope and Light, and that one with the Kindness will come with me for orders of my true masters!" Selkadoom said.

"I don't know what are you referring it! But your heart is full of pure evil!" Luke said seriously summoning his Keyblade. The Keyblade Wielders did the same.

"We always protect to each other!" Davis said.

"We're going to stop you!" Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Together we're stronger!" Ash said.

"That's right!" Pikachu said charging electricity.

"C'mon Chespin!" Clemont called him.

"Right!" Chespin said.

"You too Braixen!" Serena called her.

"Understood!" Braixen said.

"Go Lucario!" Ash called him.

"Understood Ash!" Lucario said.

"Get him Scizor!" Tyson called his own Scizor.

"I'm ready!" Scizor said.

"Join it Absol!" Luke called him.

"At your orders master Luke!" Absol said.

"Your turn Venusaur and you too Blaziken!" May called them.

"Are you ready Mew?" Caleb asked him.

"I'm always ready." Mew said.

"Prepare yourself!" Nights said.

"Bring it on!" Klonoa said.

"Selkadoom!" Sora shouted. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Name of the moon?" Oshawott said dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me that Kairi forced to watch Sailor Moon." Riku said in joke.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed blushing.

"We're going to finish you Selkadoom!" Kairi said.

"Just right now!" Luigi said.

Selkadoom laughed. "Really? Then show it!"

"Alright, pass me the chaos emeralds to use them with the Rainbow Emerald." Prime said as the Digidestined passed the Chaos Emeralds to him. "This time I will show how I changed completely!" He said with blue fire in his eyes.

"Hey! Look at his eyes!" TK said.

"He has the eyes like he was in Ultra Form." Kari said.

"But it's only on his left eyes." Izzy said.

'That fire in his eyes is too amazing! I wonder if my Sonic can do that too.' Amy thought.

The new gangs like the Digi-Trio, Toon Link, Zelda II and the newcomers were amazed too, even if he don't have seen him before.

"Alright everybody, let's use the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds of my world too!" Sonic said.

_***SONIC COLORS – REACH FOR THE STARS MASHUP FULL (BY SILENT GAMER)***_

The seven Chaos Emeralds and Rainbow Emerald spun around Prime and his fur turned silver. The others seven Chaos Emeralds spin around Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sora, Tiff and Kirby too becoming in his super forms. Kirby appeared with equipped with a helmet and sword of starlight (from Super Kirby Clash). In the Tiff, the pink was replaced by gold and the green was replaced by silver color (super form from Super Mario Bros GT: The Great Adventure). The Digimon reached at their Level Mega Forms. Only Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillo arrived at their Champion Forms. Those with the D-Ark Bio-Emerged in the Mega Level. Only Guardromon became in Andromon. MarineAngemon is Mega Level. Leomon still the same. Ash appears with Aura Knight outfit.

"Mega Evolve!" Ash said as Lucario, Venusaur, Blaziken and Absol started to Mega Evolve.

"I can feel a new power!" Absol said and now he has wings in his body.

"You look so awesome!" Luke said.

"No matter the form that all you took, the result will be same!" Selkadoom said as more of his dark aura appeared.

"Let's defeat him before his dark aura growths more!" MegaGargomon said.

Known as Hyper Prime he says. "Let's go!"

Super Mario realizes a spin attack with his Keyblade in Selkadoom, followed by a perfect Super Jump of Super Luigi sending Selkadoom at the sky where Super Yoshi slammed him with his tail sending Selkadoom to the ground, Goofy throws himself as a missile and hits Selkadoom.

"Zettaflare!" Donald fires a blast of fire that which burns Selkadoom.

Medli activates her Focus Spirit, she realizes an aerial tackle (X attack), she attacks Selkadoom flying (combo YYYX) and she plays her harp and attacks (combo YYYYX). Zelda II fires a light arrow from her bow and paralyzes Selkadoom, then Toon Link realizes the Triforce Slash in the villain.

"Poyo!" Super Kirby makes bigger his sword and realize the same combo as the Ultra Sword in Selkadoom (like his Final Smash in Smash Bros).

"My turn!" Super Tiff realizes Rising Sun, followed by Ragnarok and Giga Impact in Selkadoom.

"Back in action!" Amy said and realizes a spin attack with her hammer on Selkadoom.

"I'll do my best!" Cosmo said and realizes Sonic Blade in Selkadoom and realizes an upper slash sending the doppelganger at the sky again.

Then Super Tails comes flying and realize Strike Raid and with both legs he kicked Selkadoom sending to the ground and crash in pain.

"Attack him now!" Ash said and casts Thundaga.

"Freeze!" Tyson and May casts Blizzarga.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu and Dedenne fired a lightning attack.

"Flash Cannon!" Mega Scizor fired a silver beam.

"Aura Sphere!" Mega Lucario fired a blue sphere.

"Earth Power!" Mega Venusaur slammed her paws in the ground and made appear lava geysers (TR move in Pokémon Sword and Shield).

"Fire Spin!" Mega Blaziken fired a tornado of fire.

"Pin Missile!" Chespin fired green needles.

"Fire Blast!" Braixen fired a kanji of fire.

"Psycho Cut!" Mega Absol fired a psychic blade.

"Hydro Pump!" Oshawott fired a giant stream of water.

"Tri Attack!" Mew fired a blast of fire, ice and electricity (TR move in Pokémon Sword and Shield). The attacks collided in Selkadoom who screams in pain.

"We can do this!" Bonnie cheered.

"Here we go!" Nights said carrying Klonoa in her arms.

"Now!" Klonoa said as Nights released him.

He is falling at Selkadoom and hit the villain with a double kick, then Nights realize and aerial tackle in Selkadoom.

"Brave Tornado!" WarGreymon attacks spinning with the Dramon Destroyers slashing Selkadoom.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon fired a missile from his chest and hits Selkadoom.

"Starlight Explosion!" Houomon fired beams of solar energy and hit Selkadoom.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon fired an electro sphere to hit the evil hedgehog.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon fires a red beam towards the impostor of Shadow and Sonic.

"Artic Blizzard!" Vikemon realizes his frosty attack in Selkadoom.

"Strike of Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven spheres of light to hit Selkadoom.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon fired prismatic beams at Selkadoom.

"Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon fired a v-laser to hit Selkadoom.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon hits Selkadoom using his tail.

"Take that!" Chibi fired plasma shots at Selkadoom.

"X-Laser!" ExVeemon fired a laser from his body.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon fired two red rings and both attacks hit Selkadoom.

Leomon and Jeri used their respective swords to slash Selkadoom.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fired a blue beam from his spear and hit Selkadoom.

"Mega Missiles!" MegaGargomon fired two missiles that which exploded in Selkadoom.

"Thunderclap!" Justimon (Mega Level of Cyberdramon) smashed his robot arm to the ground and creates shockwaves to damage Selkadoom.

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon (Mega Level of Renamon) fire blue fire at Selkadoom.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon fired a sword beam to hit Selkadoom.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon attacked Selkadoom firing blue bubbles.

"I will show you my true power!" Beelzemon said.

**Beelzemon Change Mode to… Blast Mode!**

Now Beelzemon has black angel wings and a blaster replacing his right arm.

"Burst Mode like me…?" Caleb said inside of UlforceVeedramon. 'I don't know why I can't activate it again.'

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon fires destructive waves from his blaster and hits Selkadoom.

"We're winning!" Calumon said.

"Let's go!" Matt said.

Then the eleven Digidestined, Luke, Riku and Kairi slashed with their Keyblades in Selkadoom a lot.

"This can't be happening!?" Selkadoom exclaimed.

"Let's do this together!" Hyper Prime said with blue fire in his eyes.

"I'm ready!" Super Sonic said.

"Here I come!" Super Sora said.

"White Blast!" Hyper Prime fires a large white beam.

"Gold Blast!" Super Sonic fires a gold laser (style at the Kamehameha of Goku in Dragon Ball Z).

"Light!" Super Sora fires a light beam from the Ultima Weapon. The three attacks merged going towards Selkadoom.

"I won't let it!" Selkadoom said creating a barrier trying to block the attack, but it is getting shattered. "What kind of power is this!?"

"My friends is my power!" Super Sora said.

Those words made Selkadoom froze in shock as the barrier shattered completely and he receives the attack and slowly he was disintegrating and screaming in agony.

_***ENDS***_

When the attack has ended, Selkadoom disappeared completely. Everyone who were transformed reverted in their regular forms. Only the Digimon of the Digidestined returned in their training forms and one rookie form.

"He is finally gone…" Prime said as everyone cheered in victory.

"The victory is the victory." Rika said.

"How your eyes appeared with fire?" TK asked at Prime.

"I got that blue fire in my eyes because I absorbed some of my Ultra Form energy, along with the golden ring that I absorbed, it was combined to release masive energy inside of me, then my eyes glow with blue fire getting my full power." Prime explained and everyone were astonished. Then Yolei notices Kari feeling a bit depressed.

"What's wrong Kari?" Yolei asked her.

"I remembered when the Leomon from this Digital World sacrificed for me…" Kari explained as she flashbacks how Ansem killed cruelly at Leomon. "He sacrificed by my fault. Since that I got outside some years ago and in one day those Unversed attacked me."

"Don't blame yourself, me and Mario managed to rescue your heart after the Unversed took it." Sonic said.

"That's true." Mario said.

"Unfortunately, that's not how Tai sees it. You see Kari, I know you didn't mean anything bad but what you said accidentally hurt Tai." Izzy said.

Kari's eyes widened in shock. "What're you talking about?"

"It happened when you got sick in Machinedramon's territory. Tai freaked out because he blames himself for what happened to you those years ago." Izzy explains somberly looking down.

"What happened?" Serena asked in concern.

"I couldn't protect my sister before, and I barely lose her." Tai said replied sadly.

"…!" Kari gasped in shock and distraught from hearing how hurt her brother was.

"Tai was traumatized, he blamed himself for what happened to you Kari and he swore he wouldn't let it happen again. Agumon selflessly apologizing to Tai must've reminded him of that incident and that's why he's trying so hard to save him." Izzy explained.

"Are you talking the incident of SkullGreymon?" Ash asks and Izzy nodded.

Now Kari is distraught and in disbelief. She had no idea Tai felt that way. Now she feels awful, thinking she traumatized her older brother for life. She felled in her knees. "I-I had no idea Tai felt that way." She stares at her brother. "I'm such a terrible sister, I never meant to hurt him like that but it's just who I am. I just don't want anyone to worry so much about me."

"That is not true." Tai said.

"Stop to blame yourself." TK said.

"Perhaps I only need a time alone…" Kari said, and she starts to run.

"Kari, wait!" Salamon said.

"Let's search her." Caleb said.

Everyone nods and go to search Kari. Only Impmon was stared down, then Riku comes to him.

"The pain of Kari was similar when I killed Leomon…" Impmon said feeling guilty.

"You're not the only being manipulated." Riku said.

"What do you mean, Riku?" Impmon asked.

"Do you remember Bowser?" Riku asked and Impmon nods. "He tricked me to work for him. I was jealous and angry, and Bowser used that against me."

"I think that I passed for that, when I was obsessed for get more power and for that Caturamon offered the power of Digivolve into Beelzemon and my work was to destroy Guilmon and the others." Impmon said. "After I killed Leomon, Guilmon becomes in Megidramon. When I was close to die in hands of Gallantmon, he left me alive by Jeri…"

"It's okay, everyone can make mistakes. Now we can solve that helping our friends." Riku said.

"You're right, thanks." Impmon said.

Then they continued to search Kari.

* * *

_?_

Lucemon slammed one fist in the table when we watched the battle.

"Why!?" Lucemon said angered.

"Now what, Lucemon?" Xehanort asked.

"Beelzemon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, instead of destroying them, he is helping them! And he helped them to destroy Selkadoom!" Lucemon said.

"After Impmon remembered the suffer in Jeri, he redeemed himself. Also, Selkadoom was consumed by his own anger and hatred." Kronika said.

"Very well, in that case I will kill that miserable traitor." Lucemon said wanting to destroy Impmon by involuntary betrayal.

"Only it will be matter of time when they fell in the ambush." Xehanort said.

They continued watching at the heroes.

* * *

_River_

Jeri, Kirby and Pikachu were searching Kari.

"Kari!" Jeri called her.

"Where are you?" Pikachu asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby replied.

Then they noticed Kari sat in a rock who is streaming some tears.

"Kari." Jeri said approaching to her.

"Jeri? Kirby? Pikachu?" Kari said staring them. Then Jeri sits next to Kari.

"You still sad after the last time?" Jeri asked and she nods sadly.

"Leomon tried to convince Ansem, but that monster killed Leomon and I couldn't save him…" Kari said as she sobs. "No matter how hard try, there is always someone dying by my fault…"

"Kari…" Pikachu said concerned.

"Poyo…" Kirby said sadly.

"I understand you." Jeri said putting her hand on Kari's shoulder. "Beelzemon did the same the thing with Leomon, in answer the rage of Takato makes Guilmon evolve in Megidramon."

"That is awful…" Kari said.

"That sounds like Tai forcing Agumon to Digivolve into SkullGreymon." Pikachu said.

"It seems that we have a lot of things in common." Jeri said. "Sometimes in your past you can have sad moments, but we can change that in the present."

"That's right." Kari said and whipped her tears. "I feel a bit better now, thanks Jeri."

"No problem." Jeri said.

"You sure it wasn't something more with Takato." Kari teased causing Jeri to blush.

"Let's return with the others." Pikachu said.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said eagerly.

Both girls giggled by the cuteness of Pikachu and Kirby.

"You're right you two." Jeri said petting Pikachu with one hand behind of his ear and enjoying it. With the other hand petted Kirby in the hand.

"Just that point." Pikachu said.

"Poyo…" Kirby said.

"Let's go with Tai and the others." Kari said getting up.

They nodded and they go to rejoin with everyone.

* * *

_Forest_

Then they rejoined with everyone.

"Tai!" Kari said running at his brother.

"Kari!" Tai said as his sister hugged him in the waist. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry for run like that and I'm really sorry for worrying you the last time." Kari said.

"Don't worry. I'm also sorry for not protected you from the Unversed." Tai said.

"It's okay, unless I'm alive." Kari said.

In answer Tai kneeled to her and hugged her. Everyone share smiles with the scene, until they heard an explosion.

"What was that!?" Takato exclaimed.

"I can smell a Digimon." Guilmon said staring at the big mountain.

"Me too." Terriermon said.

"Two of them." Renamon said.

"And they have dark energy." Kairi said.

"Where are they?" Sora asked.

"It seems that they are on Infinity Mountain." Izzy said.

Luke summons his Keyblade. "Ready when all you want?"

"Let's hunt those baddies." Caleb said.

Then the group goes towards the Infinity Mountain.

* * *

_Subspace_

Tabuu was watching them.

"Oh yes, after they defeat Diaboromon and Cherubimon, they will fall in my dimension and finally have the chance to get my revenge." Tabuu said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Tabuu Shows Up

_Mountain Range_

Popplio was in her Pokéball. And the Digimon Digivolved at their regular forms ready to fight the mysterious beings who are attacking in the Infinity Mountain.

"Over here!" Guilmon called them.

"Let's go guys!" Takato called them and continued coming at the Infinity Mountain.

"Are you speak English too?" Sonic asked at Prime.

"No, the first language that I spoke first is Japanese. Then the English is my second language." Prime explained.

"Okay. I didn't have idea about that. Because my first language in speak is English." Sonic said.

"Me too, like my brother." Luke said.

Then Tails, Nights and Medli took flight.

"We're close." Medli said.

"We must keep going." Tails said.

"Only more steps." Nights said.

"C'mon everybody!" Prime said.

"Right behind you!" Mickey said.

"Let's a go!" Mario said.

"Alright!" Ash said as they keep continuing.

"What kind of Digimon can be?" Caleb asked.

"Probably the same Devimon, the same defeated by Angemon who sacrifices himself." Kenta said.

"Devimon has been defeated, it's impossible his resurrection." Kazu said.

"He manages to return, but I managed to defeat him myself. But he always appears in my nightmares, I cannot forget how Patamon sacrificed his life." TK said suddenly stopping as everyone did the same.

"I'm sorry about how you lost Patamon in front of your eyes." Henry said.

"That Digimon called Devimon scares me too." Bonnie said.

"Can we talk later and go to the mountain?" Luke asked.

"Alright, let's keep going." Sora said and they continued.

* * *

_Infinity Mountain_

Everyone was coming as Cherubimon was watching the island.

"Gawrsh. It's him the evil Digimon." Goofy said.

"Ok, tell us who are you?" Sora asked.

"So, you don't know who I am, exactly?" Cherubimon said.

"You must be the dark Digimon." Rika said. Henry pulls out his D-Ark.

"Cherubimon. Fallen Angel Mega Level Digimon virus. His attacks are Storm of Judgement, Lightning Spear and Terminal Judgement." Henry read the information.

"The dark side and true self of Cherubimon it's my name. A time has passed since all of you, Chosen Children Digidestined, Keyblade Wielders, Hero of the Balance and the Prime of the Omniverse." Cherubimon said turning to them.

"How you know about us!?" Davis exclaimed.

"I was watching them, since all of you joined with the Legendary Warriors, defeating my children and unlocking the Sleeping Keyhole." Cherubimon said.

"Ophanimon told me that you were destroyed and redeemed." Caleb said.

"That's correct. But my master got all the dark energy for create a dark version of myself." Cherubimon said.

Then Diaboromon appeared. "And he is not alone."

Ryo pulled out his D-Ark. "Diaboromon. Unidentified Mega Level Digimon virus. His attacks are Inferno Missile, Web Wrecker, Cable Crusher and Paradise Lost."

"I never thought that you have brought more persons in the group, including those non-Digimon creatures. I'm working for the same master who brought to the life at Cherubimon, but I was created from the remaining data of Apocalymon." Diaboromon said.

"Apocalymon!?" Ash, the eight Digidestined and Sora exclaimed.

"Ah… So, you knew him?" Diaboromon said.

"Yeah, the same Digimon who was causing the distortion between my world and the Digital World." Tai said.

"He also destroyed our home when he joined forces with the Organization XIII." Izzy said.

"But we managed to defeat them and return to our homes." Sor said.

"But our master sent us here to take the entire Digital World, using the power of the Wielders of Hope and Light Crest. Also, the Wielder of Hoper has a pure light heart." Cherubimon said.

"A heart of pure light?" Matt said confused staring at his little brother.

"But I only thought that Zelda II, Kari and Kairi are the only ones with hearts of pure light." May said.

"The Digivolution of our Digimon are Seraphimon and Ophanimon." Kari said referring at their Digimon.

"That means that TK has a heart of pure light like Kari." Kairi said.

"Just like Ven." Ash said under his breath remembering the time travel.

"Correct again." Cherubimon said.

"The true plan of our master is to conquer in the Earth and destroy those want interfere against us." Diaboromon said.

"You forget that you two are surpassed in numbers." Luigi said.

"Luigi seems overconfident today." Yoshi said.

"Only I need the wielders of hope and light." Cherubimon said.

"Over our corpses!" Matt and Tai said protecting their siblings.

"Bring it!" Klonoa said.

"Don't dare to touch them!" Prime said.

"Mess with them and face the consequences!" Pikachu said.

"Heh… heh…" Cherubimon laughed.

"You seem the very overconfident than Luigi." Starlow said.

"Want to bet it?" Diaboromon asked.

"Yeah, you and what army?" Luke replied.

In answer Cherubimon snapped his fingers making appear a thundercloud around the place as Diaboromon makes a lot Corrupt Digimon like parasites appeared.

_***BATTLE! XERNEAS/YVELTAL! (POKÉMON X & Y)***_

"Parasimon!" Takato recognized the group of Digimon.

"Not them again!" Rika said.

"Eewww… Gross!" Amy and Bonnie said in disgust.

Ash pulled his Pokédex. "Parasimon. The parasite Mega Level Digimon virus type. Those Digimon are extremely weak and easily to defeat by a Digimon Champion Level."

"That seems easy." Tyson said.

"But we can't let down our guard! Let's beat them!" Prime said.

The group of Parasimon go towards the heroes ready to attack.

"Fire!" Mario and Mickey casted Firaga at the Parasimon as they were easily defeated.

Luigi realizes Luigi Tornado as Goofy realizes Goofy Tornado to knock more Parasimon. Yoshi catches one Parasimon with his tongue to hit it with the head.

"Freeze!" Donald casts Blizzarga in the enemies.

Medli plays her harp sending a shock wave in the enemies (combo YYYYYX). Zelda II fired a light arrow at Diaboromon but he jumps dodging the attack, by luck Toon Link performs an Aerial Slam.

"I must think that it was a distraction…" Diaboromon said. "Lost Paradise!"

Diaboromon uses all the power in his body to hit Toon Link, but he ducks and slashes him.

"Thunder!" Sora and Kairi casts Thundaga in Diaboromon.

"Ugh…!" Diaboromon cringed in pain and he tries to attack with his claw.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu slams his tail covered in steel clashing with the claw of Diaboromon.

"Your turn, Tyrantrum!" Tyson calls a Pokémon like T-Rex.

"Roar!" Tyrantrum roars.

"Use Head Smash!" Tyson commands.

Tyrantrum runs towards Diaboromon and slams his head against him.

"More of them!" Diaboromon exclaimed.

"Go Sylveon!" Serena calls her.

"You too Luxray!" Clemont calls him.

"And you too Glaceon!" May calls her.

"Fairy Wind!" Sylveon fired a shiny wind.

"Discharge!" Luxray fired an electric discharge from his body.

"Blizzard!" Glaceon fired a frosty wind. The three attacks destroyed more Parasimon and hit Cherubimon and Diaboromon.

"Hydro Pump!" Oshawott fired a water stream.

"Swift!" Mew fired stars and both attacks destroyed the enemies.

"It's time for knock out some meddlers!" Cherubimon said trying to attack.

"Sacrifer!" Prime was surrounded in red aura, then he realizes a Wind Arrow to hit Cherubimon.

Then Tiff, Cosmo and Tails realized Rising Sun in Cherubimon.

"Prime use one on your attacks at Kirby for copy an ability!" Tiff called him.

"Ok! Kirby, inhale this! Sonic Cracker!" Prime fired an energy bomb at Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied and inhaled it.

Kirby jumps in the air as he starts to growth in red color until explode and reappear with a blue hat and a bomb equipped.

"It's Bomb Kirby!" Tiff said.

"Copy of abilities? Interesting." Cherubimon said.

"Kirby! Now rise your bomb!" Caleb called him. "Thunder!"

"Poyo!" Bomb Kirby replied as the Thunder spell was coming and now his bombs emit sparks.

Then known as Spark Bomb Kirby, he fired a lot of bombs that which explodes with some sparks included and defeating enemies.

"It seems that you have much determination." Cherubimon admitted.

"Also, my work is to protect my friends and keep them alive!" Prime said.

"Very noble. Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired a thunder from his hand.

"Defense Shield!" Prime swipe his arm with blue sphere use as the small shield to deflect powerful energy beam and energy ball attack hitting Cherubimon.

By other part Sonic realizes homing attacks in every Parasimon, Amy was knocking them with her hammer and Kari with TK casts Balloons to defeat more of those Corrupt Digimon.

"There are a lot of them." Amy said.

"Just keep going." Sonic said.

"We can do it together." TK said.

"That's right." Kari said.

Klonoa makes appear a little blade from his ring and used it to slash the Parasimon and Nights realized aerial kicks to damage the enemies.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a flame from his mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon fired a green spiral and both attacks defeated one Parasimon.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon trapped other Parasimon.

"V-Headbutt!" Both Veemon slammed their heads in the trapped Parasimon and defeated the enemy. They realized a fist bump. "Good job!"

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon fired a stream of blue fire.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fired a little discharge.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon fired a sphere made of wind. The three attacks destroyed the Parasimon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon punched other Parasimon and defeated it.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon fired a fireball from his mouth.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon fired some shiny and sharpen stones.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon fired a tornado. The three attacks destroyed other Parasimon.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon launches his feather like a boomerang and hits Parasimon.

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon rolls and finished the Parasimon.

"Fist of the King Beast!" Leomon fired energy from his fist to defeat the enemies.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fired two missiles to defeat more Parasimon.

"Kahuna Wave!" MarineAngemon fired blue bubbles to defeat the Corrupted Digimon.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon attacked the enemies with his claws.

Takato, Henry, Rika and Jeri were realizing horizontal and diagonal slashes to defeat the enemies.

"I never thought fight like that." Takato said.

"Me neither." Jeri said.

"It can be suggestable a training with the Keyblade." Henry said.

"The training can be better suitable after defeat the Parasimon." Rika said.

Riku realized Reality Shift to defeat the Parasimon.

"You're just a vile parasite." Luke said.

"Parasite!?" An upset Parasimon exclaimed trying to attack him.

"Whoa!" Luke jumps backwards and performs a diving slash to finish the Corrupt Digimon.

"Remember never make them anger." Chibi commented.

"Annihilator Shots!" Caleb fires light and dark shots to defeat more enemies.

"Heh-heh… I can make appear more." Diaboromon said and more Parasimon appeared.

"Those things still appearing." Bonnie said.

"The things cannot get worse." Klonoa said.

"Someone know what else can take out most?" Patamon asked.

"Digivolving." Gatomon replied.

"Okay!" Kari exclaimed. They took out their Digivices.

Caleb and the Tamers pulled out a blue card passing it by the D-Ark, except Kenta, Jeri and Ryo. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Evolution!"

**Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!**

**Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aquilamon!**

**Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon!**

**Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon! Growlmon Digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!**

**Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon! Gargomon Digivolve to… Rapidmon!**

**Renamon Digivolve to… Kyubimon! Kyubimon Digivolve to… Taomon!**

**Veemon Digivolve to… GoldVeedramon! Digivolve to… Magnamon X!**

**Guardromon Digivolve to… Andromon!**

**Impmon Digivolve to… Beelzemon!**

**Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!**

**Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!**

**Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon Digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!**

**Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon Digivolve to… Zudomon!**

**Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolve to… Garudamon!**

**Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon! Togemon Digivolve to… Lillymon!**

**Gabumon Warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!**

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to… WarGreymon!**

"Whoa! You never told us they could Digivolve this far!" Clemont exclaimed.

"And another level after this." Izzy said.

"Time for some action! Terra Force!" WarGreymon fired a fire sphere and hits the Parasimon and Cherubimon included.

"He seems to powerful!" Serena said.

"I hope they can defeat Cherubimon and Diaboromon like their army." Tai said.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon launches freezing missiles and hit all the enemies, including Diaboromon and Cherubimon.

"I think that's a couple hundred more than what WarGreymon did." Matt teased.

"Shut up…" Tai said annoyed.

"Less talk and more action please." Caleb said.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon X fired missiles at all the enemies.

"Your turn Garudamon!" Sor said.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon creates a fire bird and defeated more Parasimon.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon fired a blast from his horn and destroyed more enemies. "I can see the entire island from here!"

"We're not sightseeing, MegaKabuterimon! We're fighting!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired a green energy blast towards the Parasimon.

"Talk about flower power!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Vulcan Hammer!" Zudomon slams his hammer firing sparks at the Corrupt Digimon.

"Nice job, Zudomon!" Joe said.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired a light arrow in Cherubimon.

"Excaliburst!" MagnaAngemon slashed with his sword in Cherubimon and damaged despite the difference of level.

"How can an Ultimate Level Digimon can damage me!?" Cherubimon exclaimed.

"The power of our Digimon partners can damage in Digimon like you!" Kari said.

"And with me at her side we are powerful!" TK said.

"You don't give other choice. Parasimon, get focus in the siblings!" Cherubimon ordered and the Parasimon obeyed him.

"Not so fast!" Davis said.

"X-Laser!" ExVeemon fired a laser from his chest towards the enemies.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon hits the enemies using his tail.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon fired red rings from his horns to destroy the damage the dark enemies.

"Don't forget that they count with our help!" Cody said.

"We always help to each other!" Yolei said.

"Here they go WarGrowlmon!" Takato said as he dodges an attack of Parasimon.

"Atomic Blasters!" WarGrowlmon fired two lasers from his armor and destroyed more of those Digimon like parasites.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon fired missiles and manage to damage Diaboromon and Cherubimon.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon creates a Japanese symbol with a brush and sent it at the enemies.

"We must find a way to defeat Cherubimon and Diaboromon!" Henry said as he slashes a Parasimon.

"Probably Bio-Emerging again." Rika replied as she finishes a Parasimon.

"But we can't Bio-Emerge like you." Kazu said.

"Me neither." Kenta said.

"If only I'll have a blue card." Jeri said as she dodges an upcoming attack.

"We can't give up right now!" Calumon cheered them.

"Gatling Attack!" Andromon fired missiles from his chest chasing the enemies and manage to hit Cherubimon and Diaboromon.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired blue bubbles to hit the two evil Mega Level Digimon.

"That must be a joke!" Diaboromon said.

"Fist of the King Beast!" Leomon fired energy from his fist but Diaboromon dodges.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon runs towards Diaboromon and slashed him.

"Digi-Modify! Goliath!" Ryo used a card that which makes Cyberdramon too bigger.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon slashed both evil Digimon.

"That Digimon seems too scarier…" Luigi said shivering in fear.

"Are you talking about Cyberdramon?" Mario asked and Luigi nods.

Then Sonic and Prime realized a Homing Attack in Cherubimon.

"You little pests! I shall remove you myself, Lightning…" Cherubimon tries to attack until Caleb struck him behind with his Keyblades, he quickly swung around to knock the teenager away. "I'll end this now even if means use drastic actions!"

"Huh!?" Luke gasped when he sees Cherubimon preparing his attack. "I must stop him!"

"No, you don't!" Diaboromon said and slashed Luke.

_***ENDS***_

"Terminal Judgement!" Cherubimon summons other giant thundercloud and fires many thunders at the heroes make them scream in pain and agony, his attack also destroy his own troops, including one barely nearly to hit Diaboromon but he uses a Parasimon as shield. Also, every thunder hits in different parts of the File Island making much damage and destruction. After the attack, every Digimon reverted in their rookie forms (except Leomon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon) and the other heroes have scrapes in their bodies, including Prime.

'He destroyed his own troops too!' Prime thought in shock.

"Be careful with your attack! You're barely hit me, you idiot!" Diaboromon exclaimed.

"Unless we beat them all. Now I shall claim the children so the Dark Celestial Triad may be formed, and our master can pass to this world." Cherubimon said.

Cherubimon was coming at the defenseless siblings, until Mickey slashed him with his Keyblade.

"I won't let you touch them!" Mickey said and realizes Ragnarok followed by Giga Impact.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired a thunder and hits Mickey.

"Majesty!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Dark…!" Riku tries to attack.

"Web Cracker!" Diaboromon fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from his chest-cannon and hits Riku who screams in pain.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed.

"Now then, to continue." Cherubimon said and snapped his fingers and the lightning came down falling down the bearers of Hope and Light and their Digimon. They screamed out in pain.

"STOP IT!" Matt barked. Gabumon attempted to rise again.

"YOU BETTER STOP!" Tai yelled. Agumon mimicking Gabumon.

"STOP!" Pikachu yelled using Thunderbolt in Cherubimon.

"You are a pain in my neck, yellow rat!" Cherubimon said and used Lightning Spear in Pikachu and screams in pain.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash said in concern.

"THAT'S IT!" Caleb yelled in anger and performs a x-slash in Cherubimon.

"I won't let them hurt!" Sonic said in anger and realizes a homing attack in Diaboromon.

"Thousand Spears!" Cherubimon counterattacks with an enhanced lightning and hits Caleb and Sonic and screamed in pain falling by the mountain.

"Sonic!" Tails, Cosmo and Amy exclaimed. The yellow fox and pink hedgehog have tears in their eyes.

"Brother!" Luke shouted.

"Poyo!" Kirby said in anger tries to hit the evil duo as Toon Link let out a war cry running towards the enemies.

"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon grabbed them with his claws and slashed them screaming in pain.

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Link!" Zelda II exclaimed.

"Only a bit more and our master will come here." Cherubimon said sinisterly.

"I can't let them!" Medli said and tries to attack.

"I got you!" Diaboromon said and grabbed her by the ponytail hair.

"Medli!" Tai said coming to help.

"If you give one more step! She will die!" Diaboromon said threatening in his attempt to kill Medli.

"You coward!" Sora said.

"I must... stop... them...!" Luke struggled who is watching TK and Kari being hurt by the attack.

"The Dark Celestial Triad will be complete in…" Cherubimon said until he receives a gold blast by behind and stopped the lighting in the bearers of Light and Hope falling unconsciously.

"Who is there!?" Diaboromon demanded but he was hit by homing attack of Sonic.

"Sorry for keep you waiting." Sonic said.

"He is not alone!" Caleb's voice said revealing himself in his golden armor.

"Is that you, Caleb?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, the only." Caleb said giving a thumb up.

The others managed to check everyone.

"Are you okay Medli?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Medli said getting up and blushing. She hugged Tai. "This is real."

"Yes." Tai nods and return the hug.

"TK." Ash said approaching to him.

"Kari." Kairi said approaching to her.

"Ash…" TK said weakly.

"Kairi…" Kari said weakly.

They managed to carry them in their arms.

"You must recover energies, Patamon." Renamon said and carries Patamon.

"Don't struggle yourself, Gatomon." Pikachu said helping Gatomon to get up.

"Thanks again." Gatomon said.

"No problem." Pikachu said. Back with Cherubimon.

"Sonic!" Amy said and hugged him.

"Amy…" Sonic softly returning the hug.

"Why you!? Why don't you die!?" Cherubimon exclaimed in anger.

"And there's one last person you managed to piss off!... His name was Phil." Armored Caleb said and fires a golden beam from his Keyblade and hits Cherubimon and Diaboromon.

"It's time for make this quickly!" Luke said.

The Pokémon Trainers managed to return at their respective Pokémon, except Pikachu, Mew and Oshawott.

"You said it, big bro. Max Heal!" Armored Caleb casts Ultima Curaga and healed everyone.

"Thanks Caleb." Prime said.

"No problem. Can you use the Holy Drop again for transform into UlforceVeedramon Burst Mode again?" Caleb said.

"Sorry, but I only can use it in the Ultra Form, but it is gone." Prime replied.

"Aw man… Anyway, let's beat him now!" Caleb said.

"Let's use Omnimon again!" Tai said.

"Got it!" Matt nodded. Their Digivices glowed.

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to… WarGreymon!**

**Gabumon Warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!**

_***BEAT HIT (DNA EVOLUTION THEME – DIGIMON 02)***_

**WarGreymon… MetalGarurumon… DNA Digivolve to… Omnimon!**

"Omnimon!" The Tamers said.

"This too awesome! The two merged into one for Digivolve!" Clemont said astonished.

"They seem too strong now!" Bonnie said.

"No! You can't…!" Cherubimon said disbelief. Omnimon slashed Diaboromon with his sword.

"You're finished!" Sonic said.

"Lightning…!" Cherubimon tries to attack.

"Oh yeah!" Mario said and transformed in his Fire Form. He quickly realizes Fiery Strike Raid in Cherubimon.

"Web…!" Diaboromon tries to attack.

"Light!" Toon Link fired a light beam from his Keyblade as Zelda II fired a light arrow and they hit Diaboromon.

"Thousand Spears!" Cherubimon got angry and fired his attack. But Kirby managed to suck it.

Then he becomes in Flare Beam Kirby. "Poyo!"

"What!?" Cherubimon said. And Flare Beam Kirby hits them using a sphere of energy.

"It's time for show them my real power!" Takato said as he summons his weapons. he went into his left and right pockets, and pulled out two red Keyblades, then he spun them in his hands and brought them together in an "X" formation, and then he brought the Keyblades in fighting positions, in his right hand, was a Keyblade that looked like Guilmon's arm and claw, the hilt was what seemed like his hand and had black chains wrapped around the center of the staff, and the blade itself was that of Guilmon's claws, with a fourth bright orange claw on the top, and on the base of the Keyblade was the mark of the Digital Hazard and it also had a keychain in the same shape of the Digital Hazard, but was black. In his left hand, was a war hammer battle ax like combination type Keyblade, it had four large front claws and one long back claw and it had a blue handle and the staff was pure red and had a black zigzag line going down the middle, and for a Keychain was the Zero Unit. Known as Bonds of Hazard.

"Two Keyblades?" Goofy asked.

Takato performs a X-Slash on Diaboromon. Armored Caleb realizes Annihilator Shots in Cherubimon while Luke throws his Keyblade like a boomerang and reappear to slash the Digimon like demonic rabbit.

"I arrived too far, now I'll continue until finish the goal of my master!" Cherubimon said.

"You're done here, because you won't hurt TK and Kari again!" Prime said.

"You cursed fools!" Cherubimon shouted.

"Gold Thunderbolt!" Armored Caleb fired a gold lightning and zaps Cherubimon.

"Sonic Wave!" Prime threw an energy blue wave at the opponent.

"Golden Blade!" Armored Caleb fired sword beams from his Keyblades and slashed Cherubimon.

"Wind Arrow!" Prime creates a large energy wind blade and throws it at Cherubimon.

"Light!" Sora and Kairi said making appear angel wings and they flew towards Cherubimon to hit him.

"This is your end for you!" Armored Caleb used his Keyblades as whips to grab Cherubimon by the neck. "Shoot him now!"

"Attack him! I'll be the one who will give the ending blow!" Luke said.

Then the Keyblade Bearers fired a beam of light going towards Cherubimon. Diaboromon was busy with Omnimon, attacking and dodging.

"Nocturne of Shadow!" Luke said as he summons a black wolf with red glowing eyes, the wolf howls and charged at Cherubimon trying to get free.

"No, no, NOOO!" Cherubimon shouted and the wolf collides into an explosion and the villain disappears in digital dust.

"They defeated Cherubimon!" Diaboromon exclaimed.

"You're the next! Sword of Ruin!" Omnimon rends the air his sword and produced an explosion on Diaboromon.

"Now TK!" Kari said summoning the Keyblade of the Digidestined.

"Got it!" TK said grabbing the Keyblade of the Digidestined.

"Light!" They shouted and fired a beam of light and finished Diaboromon.

_***ENDS***_

After defeat the two evils Digimon. Also, the thundercloud disappears returning the blue sky. Everyone returned in their regular forms, except Omnimon.

"They're finally gone." Sora said.

"It's done." Luke said.

"Just like the battle against Piedmon!" Kazu said.

"But he was defeated by MagnaAngemon." Takato said.

"Despite the difference of levels, a Digimon in Ultimate Level was able to defeat a Mega Level Digimon." Henry said.

"TK and Patamon deserve the most." Sor said.

"You won't have envy of that, Tai." Riku said in joke.

"Me? Envy on MagnaAngemon for stealing WarGreymon glory?" Tai said in disbelief to himself. "Well, he did stop Devimon from the beginning."

"But under a heavy price…" Ash said staring down remembering how Devimon is a nightmare for TK.

"The Gate of Destiny seems an overpowered attack." Tyson said.

"I have to recognize that TK is very special." Tails said.

"Me too." Prime said ruffling TK's hair.

"Thanks." TK said. Then they heard someone groaning revealing as Diaboromon badly injured.

"But how?" Kari asked in disbelief.

"I thought that Diaboromon was defeated." Nights said.

"Better get ready for the second round!" Sonic said.

"And why I'll be ready for the second round…?" Diaboromon said getting up slowly.

"What do you mean!?" Tiff asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby said confused.

"Maybe my time seems to be up here. Shamed. Defeated. Dishonored. Humiliated. But the time has come." Diaboromon said barely standing up.

"Time for what?" Donald asked.

"Listen well. We were only servants and we gathered enough energy of the crests of hope and light. Soon my master will arise and after meet him all of you face his wrath after wait 1,000 years when your ancestors defeated him in the Aether Kingdom…" Diaboromon said.

"That name sounds familiar…" Klonoa said.

Then Diaboromon glows and grunts in pain. "AGH! LORD TABUU!" He yelled and explodes.

"Tabuu…!?" Caleb said in shock.

Then Izzy checks his laptop and says. "Hmm? We have an email from Gennai."

"What's it say?" Cosmo asked.

"Probably the congratulations." Goofy said.

"I don't think it already." Mickey said.

"It seems too early for enjoy the victory." Prime said.

"Gennai says here that Cherubimon and Diaboromon aren't the real enemies." Izzy said.

"Huh?" Sora said confused.

"It says here that the real enemy is not a Digimon, but it even stronger than Apocalymon and the Dark Masters." Izzy explains.

"This is another Déjà vu." Kazu said.

"But Apocalymon is dead!" Kenta said.

In response to this, the ground shakes violently, knocking everyone off their feet and causing the ground to crack. Sinister red lights blast out the structure and the sky turns dark again.

"What's happening!?" Mimi exclaimed.

"I'm scared!" Calumon said frightened clinging in Jeri.

"The enemy is showing up…!" Caleb exclaimed.

Then the ground where they were everyone breaks, and everyone felled in a weird void and screaming. Prime, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Starlow, Toon Link, Zelda II, Medli, Kirby, Tiff, Ash, Pikachu, Tyson, May, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Dedenne, Squishy, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Amy, Nights, Klonoa, Luke, Caleb with his dark blue Veemon, Mew, Chibi Robo, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Oshawott, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Impmon, Calumon, Tai, Matt, Sor, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Salamon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Omnimon follows them.

"Guys!" Omnimon shouted.

* * *

_Subspace_

They landed in a kind of dark place.

"Sora, are you okay?" Biyomon asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Sor said.

"What is that place?" Tentomon asked.

"I don't know." Izzy said.

"This place is completely different." Mickey said.

"That falling was too frightening." Yolei said.

"But we are alive." Hawkmon said.

"I was hoping return to my home." Davis said.

"Me too after beat bad guys and saving Kari." Cody said.

"I think that is will take so long." Armadillomon said.

"Aw…" Veemon (blue) groaned.

"That will mean other battle after the last one." Terriermon said in disbelief.

"You know something about this place?" Sora asked at Caleb.

"Only I know that a fallen god was sealed here in punishment." Caleb said.

"And the name of this place?" Riku asked.

"This realm is similar at the Dark Realm. The realm's general appearance is a mottled, purple-black sky with very little ground, which is also mostly purple, as lightning laces the sky." Caleb said as a lightning boomed.

"AHH!" TK, Kari, Cody, Bonnie and Tyson screamed in fear grabbing their respective siblings.

"Kari, it was only a lightning." Salamon said.

"It's normal that you're scared." Tai said putting one hand on her head.

"But you count with us." Serena said.

"Thanks." Kari said relaxed.

"TK." Matt said concerned.

"You still scared?" Patamon asked.

"I can't avoid it." TK said.

"I think that I still scared by the lightnings." Bonnie said.

"Don't worry Bonnie. I'm your big brother and I'm here to protect you." Clemont said.

"That was awkwardly…" Cody said feeling ashamed.

"I'm thinking the same…" Tyson said.

"Probably we're tired and scared after defeat Bowser, Maleficent and the other villains." Jeri said.

"But we must keep continuing and find the exit." Rika said.

"Yoshi wants to eat something for recover energies." Yoshi said.

"You need to wait until exit from here." Luigi said.

"Really?" Starlow said.

"By some reason, I'm remembering something." Klonoa said.

* * *

_Flashback in Phantomile_

In a kind of tower, Klonoa in company of blue little sphere managed to defeat Joker.

"We did it Hewpoe!" Klonoa said.

"Yeah!" The blue sphere called Hewpoe said.

Joker gets up and says. "It… it appears that my time… has finally come to an end. Defeated, disgraced, humiliated. But even so… heh-heh… it would seem the time has come. Listen closely to the sound of the Moon Kingdom reawaking. Soon, you will also be in darkness, in nightmares. In a world of destruction and nothingness." Then he glows. "AH! LORD GHADIUS!" He yelled and explodes.

The flashback ends.

* * *

_Subspace_

"Hewpoe…" Klonoa said. "But where is he?"

"Who is Hewpoe?" Nights asked him.

"He is my friend. The prince of the Moon Kingdom." Klonoa replied.

"Where is this fallen god?" Toon Link asked.

"I don't know but he will appear in every minute." Caleb said.

"Let's beat him together!" Sonic said.

"Wait! We don't know much about him. Therefore, we mustn't risk it." Prime said.

"How right you are…" The voice of Tabuu said coming from behind them.

"I can feel his dark presence." Kairi said.

"Me too, but he seems stronger." Kari said. Everyone were nervous.

"Don't tell us, he is right behind us." Kazu said nervously.

"Poyo…" Kirby said.

"He is coming!" Renamon said.

"So, that is the real enemy." Palmon said.

"The same who makes me change places with Takato and Guilmon." Tai said.

"All this time." Takato said.

"Grr… He seems really strong." Guilmon growled.

Then everyone turned around and saw Tabuu.

"It can't be…!" Caleb said.

"You know him, Caleb?" Prime said.

"Yeah, his name is Tabuu, he is the fallen god." Caleb said.

"Ah… You recognized me after sleep 1,000 years ago and how is your dearly Aria?" Tabuu said.

"You're not worth mentioning her name!" Caleb pointed furiously. "Never, after you tried to dominate my world!"

"It seems that the leader of the Digidestined called Taichi and the wielder of the Digital Hazard called Takato were managing to return at their respective worlds." Tabuu said.

"You better must tell us what did you bring us right here!?" Leomon demanded.

"Honestly, I waited over 1,000 years to face the Super Smash Brothers again." Tabuu said.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

"Where do I begin? I am actually a god. My brother and I were the sons of the Lord of the Universe, ruler of all gods across the universe. But over 1,000 years ago, your world, the Earth, caught the attention of my twin brother where he met a certain individual. The Mario's ancestor! When I came to his world, it was filled with nothing, but worthless bugs called humans. So, I tried to eradicate them, but his ancestor stood in my way. Using this gift that he got from my brother, the power to gain power ups from certain objects, he put together and team and somehow defeated me. My father imprisoned me in this void called Subspace, cursing me to remain here forever! I have had nothing to keep me company but my hatred for your bloodline and all bloodlines of those who trapped me here." Tabuu explained.

"That explains everything…" Prime said.

"As I sat alone in the cold, miserable darkness in this place I watched all of you laughing and having fun with the light, well now it's my turn to SHINE!" Tabuu explains and roars releasing a wave of energy sparking with electricity. Everyone scream in pain as they're sent flying back.

"This seems like our first encounter with Apocalymon." Ash said.

"Is everybody okay?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." Izzy said.

"I'm okay." Sor said.

"Not for long after finish you all." Tabuu said.

"Technically, another god called Shinnok followed your same steps and he managed to kill them and by his fault I slept 1,000 years. But after woke up, I managed to find him and defeat him, now they can finally rest in peace." Caleb said.

"But you're the only member alive." Tabuu said.

"But why get me involved in all of this!?" Takato demanded.

"You, like Taichi, Mario, Sonic, obviously the smaller than the tall one, Toon Link, Kirby, Ash, Chibi Robo, Klonoa, Nights, the boy called Sora, Mickey Mouse, all the Digidestined, Caleb and the tallest Sonic known as the Prime of the Omniverse, all this time the rumors were true." Tabuu said.

"What!?" Prime exclaimed.

"For that reason, you involved my little brother in your plan of revenge!" Luke said.

"I was trying to eliminate Taichi and Takato, but I ended changing them of places like their Digimon." Tabuu said.

"You're coward monster!" Jeri said anger.

"I'm not a monster. I'M A GOD!" Tabuu said. "Even a small threat must be eliminated, like the filthy bugs you are!"

"I've had enough! Who do you think you are, anyway?!" Sora said coming to attack.

_***BOSS BATTLE SONG 2 (SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL)***_

"Sora, wait!" Caleb tried to stop him.

Sora realizes a Rising Sun with his Ultima Weapon, but Tabuu moved his head slightly to the left and Sora missed.

"What the…!?" Sora exclaimed but before knew it Tabuu fired a kind of red laser from his eyes and hits Sora who screams in pain.

"Sora!" Riku, Kairi and Oshawott exclaimed.

"Foolish boy, you think that you can defeat me so easy." Tabuu said.

Mario and Mickey tried to attack him with their Keyblades from behind, but Tabuu teleported to avoid the slash and appeared behind them. The evil god trapped Mario and Mickey in a ball of energy and made the ball levitate into the air before making it crash back down on top of Sora.

"Mario!" Luigi, Yoshi and Starlow exclaimed.

"Majesty!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied and tries to suck him.

"Heh-heh-heh… This no works on me." Tabuu said.

Then he disappears and realizes punches on Kirby, and he crashes painfully in the ground.

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed.

"That's it!" Toon Link said running towards Tabuu.

However, Tabuu realizes other attack that which fires a clone and explodes in Toon Link who screams in pain and landing painfully in his back.

"Link!" Zelda II and Medli exclaimed.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Take this!" Pikachu said using his attack.

Tabuu manages to create a barrier reflecting the attack and making the double of damage on Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash, Tyson, May, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Salamon exclaimed.

"He is too powerful!" Chibi Robo said.

Sonic realizes a homing attack but Tabuu moved away and pulls out a golden chain that which grabbed Sonic, when Tabuu sees Klonoa coming to help he swings it and slams Sonic into Klonoa crashing painfully.

"Sonic!" Tails, Cosmo and Amy exclaimed.

"Klonoa!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed.

"My turn!" Nights tries to tackle Tabuu, but he disappears in red mist that which burnt Nights.

"Nights!" Prime exclaimed.

"Here I come! Annihilator Shots!" Caleb realizes his attack but Tabuu turns into sharpen fin and hits Caleb.

"Little bro!" Luke exclaimed.

"Now you children are the next ones." Tabuu said coming at the Tamers and the Digidestined who are frightened by the powers of Tabuu.

"White Blast!" Prime fired a white beam hitting Tabuu. "Don't have afraid or your own fears will be your enemy too."

"We must try it!" Tai said.

"I'm not sure about this…" Joe said.

"We've arrived too far." Jeri said.

"We can't give up right now." TK said.

"Let's Digivolve!" Salamon said.

"Please be careful." Kari said.

**Salamon Warp Digivolve to… Ophanimon!**

**Patamon Warp Digivolve to… Seraphimon!**

**Gomamon Warp Digivolve to… Vikemon!**

**Palmon Warp Digivolve to… Rosemon!**

**Tentomon Warp Digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon!**

**Biyomon Warp Digivolve to… Houomon!**

"They can Digivolve in the Mega Level too!?" Cody said in surprise.

"Davis, let us fight!" Veemon (blue) said.

"But you three couldn't reach the Mega Level." Davis said.

"It's too risky." Yolei said concerned.

"Don't worry by me, Yolei." Hawkmon said.

"We will be okay." Armadillomon said.

"Alright, let's do it!" Davis said.

**Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!**

**Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aquilamon!**

**Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon!**

"Let's try it too!" Terriermon said.

"Wait! Probably there is another enemy after this one!" Luke said.

"Are you saying that only we can watch!?" Impmon asked disbelief.

"Sadly yes. Plus, we must recover some energies after defeat Diaboromon and Cherubimon." Luke explained.

Back in the battle Tabuu fired a yellow shining that first stuns Prime and he fires a burning discharge and hits Prime.

"Thunder Strike Raid!" Caleb said realizing his attack.

"Heh…" Tabuu said avoiding the attack. "I know clearly all your moves."

"X-Laser!" ExVeemon fired a laser from his chest and hits Tabuu.

"Megaton Press!" Ankylomon attacks launching his own body but Tabuu dodges and kicked to the ground with much strength that reverted him back in his rookie form.

"Armadillomon!" Cody said in concern.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon fires explosives rings, but Tabuu dodges and fired red lasers from his eyes and hits Aquilamon reverting him back in his rookie form too.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei said in concern.

Then Tabuu tries to attack at the defenseless children.

"Let's see you're able to defend your human partners." Tabuu said. "Dragon Laser!"

Then he formed butterfly wings and fired a blue laser aiming right Kari.

"Kari!" Tai shouted.

Kari screams in fear, but luckily Ophanimon was able to protect her.

"AHH! Ophanimon, no!" Kari said in concern.

"I'm still have more powers, like this!" Tabuu said. "Crimson Chain!"

Then he pulls out the same whip but in crimson color going right at Mimi who screams in fear but Rosemon puts in front of the attack and sends them flying.

"Here comes other one!" Tabuu said. "Power Ball!

He fires a plasma ball going towards Sor who screams in fear. But Houomon protected her, but unfortunately, she received the attack.

"Now it's the turn of the youngest member!" Tabuu said glaring at TK who is paralyzed in fear. "Dark Spirit!"

He fires a dark blast going towards the younger kid in the group. But Seraphimon came for protect him and received the attack.

"Now you are the next!" Tabuu said. "Shuriken Boomerang!"

He fired a kind of boomerang going towards Joe who shouts in fear. But Vikemon came for protect him and receiving the attack.

"Well, he is next voluntary." Tabuu said. "Bullet Rain!"

He fires blue shots going towards Izzy who screams in fear. But HerculesKabuterimon protected him and received the attack.

"Only remains two of the Digidestined!" Tabuu said glaring at Tai and Matt. "Diving Slash!"

He creates a blade in his hand going towards Tai and Matt who shouts in fear. But Omnimon came and received the attack.

"That monster is completely worse than Apocalymon!" Kenta said scared.

"I'm tired to watch this! I'll join to the fight too!" Takato said.

"Us too!" Rika said.

"Let's help them!" Jeri said.

"Fist of the King Beast!" Leomon fires an energy attack from his fist.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon fires white sharpen stones.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon fires a green blast.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fired two missiles.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired blue bubbles.

"Bada Boom!" Impmon fired two purple flames.

"Fire Breath!" Monodramon fired flames from his mouth,

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon fired his attack.

As the attacks were coming, Tabuu teleported dodging the attacks.

"What!?" Terriermon exclaimed.

"He disappeared!" Monodramon said.

As the members were trying to attack, Tabuu continued teleporting.

"This in not fair!" Mew said.

"Stop disappearing and fight!" Oshawott shouted.

"As you wish." Tabuu said as he grew into a giant. Everyone gasped in fear, except Prime.

"Oh no…" Veemon (dark blue) groaned.

"Whoa. I did not see that one coming." Sonic said.

Tabuu shot beams through his eyes and hitting everyone in the progress but not defeating them. The Mega Level Digimon and ExVeemon were reverted back in their rookie forms again, except Omnimon.

"Gomamon!" Joe said in concern.

"He is too strong!" Gomamon said weakly.

_***ENDS***_

Tabuu came slowly to Prime and grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't you dare to hurt him!" Caleb said running towards Tabuu, but he with one hand flicked Caleb away.

"I never have seen you before 1,000 years ago. Only I remember a little hedgehog with speed powers." Tabuu said at Prime.

The other members were trying to get up after the attack.

"Let's see if you have a story." Tabuu said and he uses his other hand with purple energy and makes Prime scream in pain.

"Prime!" Everyone said in concern.

"Leave him alone!" Kari said running with her Keyblade.

"Stay out of this foolish girl!" Tabuu shouted and slapped her.

"Kari!" TK said coming towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Ouch!" Kari said rubbing her right cheek in pain. "That hurt…"

Back with Tabuu, he makes in Prime forced flashbacks that allowed the evil god to watch the past of Prime. Starting when Prime was child and lives happily with his parents in an island with Christmas theme until they parents deceased.

"Ah… You had a sweet family like those children have actually right now…" Tabuu said.

Then he makes others forced flashbacks, the battles of Prime against the Eggman from his world, the moments with his friends, battles against metallic versions of Sonic Prime, the battle against Perfect Chaos, the Finalhazard, Metal Overlord, Shadow defeating Black Devil, the Babylon Guardian, the Master Core, Solaris, Ifrit, Erazor Djin, the Black Knight, Selkadoom, Dark Gaia, meeting a colony of colorful friendly aliens, his battle against the Time Eater, the Deadly Six from his world and Infinite with the Phantom Ruby.

"You had a lot of battle against deadly enemies and saving innocent lives." Tabuu said.

"I need to attack Tabuu." Omnimon said ready to attack.

"Wait! Omnimon!" Matt said.

"If you try to attack, we will hurt Prime too!" Tai said.

"And now what are we going to do!?" TK said in disbelief.

Tabuu continues making forced flashbacks, then he saw Turbo Mecha Sonic destroying the Death Egg Star and collapsed in Mobius. Mecha Sonic managed to kill all the friends of Prime. But he and Shadow managed to teleport the Chaos Emeralds in a place called Tomoeda, where Sonic rejoined with Sakura. They together managed to find the Chaos Emeralds, but Mecha Sonic got the Phantom Ruby and allowed to him watch much universes, that included the nightmares about Mecha Sonic killing his new friends. When Prime gathered the Chaos Emeralds, but sadly Mecha Sonic got them and became in Metallix and he summons the Meta Demons ready to destroy the Omniverse and create a new one born from the death. But Ultimus gave him the Rainbow Emerald, then Prime goes to stop Metallix, the battle was extremely tough; the others in 'Kingdom Hearts' managed to defeat the Meta Demons with a help from the Holy Drop. Both hedgehogs transformed in Ultra Sonic and Phantom Metallix and they fought for the fate of the Omniverse, in his battle, Prime felled tired as the others watched in horror. Then Metallix tries to kill Kari and TK, Prime turned enraged and fought with all his forces and with the help of his friends as spirits they managed to destroy Metallix and the Phantom Ruby. Then Prime gives the thanks at the team of Caleb, Kari and TK hugged him and he gives a device at the bearer of light. Finally, Prime now lives in Tomoeda.

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail, nonetheless. It's frightening and inevitable watch your friends dying, they're gone now thanks at your arrogance and cockiness. But now I will make me sure for you watch them again, like your parents." Tabuu said.

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Prime yelled using Wind Pulse and damaged Tabuu as he releases of the evil god. "Chaos Heal!" He did a healing spell to recover energies.

"Heal!" Caleb casts Curaga in him and the allies.

"And now what?" Rika asked.

"Caleb, Takato. Do you can Digivolve in Gallantmon and UlforceVeedramon?" Prime asked them and they nod.

"I going to beat Tabuu too." Mario said.

"Let's finish this together!" Omnimon said.

"You won't have a chance against me!" Tabuu shouted.

_***ONE VISION (DIGIMON TAMERS)***_

"Bio-Emerge Evolution!" Takato and Caleb said.

**Guilmon Bio-Emerge to… Gallantmon!**

**Veemon Bio-Emerge to… UlforceVeedramon!**

"Hey, it's the same Digimon who merged with Caleb." Luke said.

Henry pulls out his D-Ark. "UlforceVeedramon. A Mega Level Digimon of the Royal Knight family. Vaccine type. His attacks are the ray of victory and victory sword."

"Two humans becoming in Digimon!? How disappointing! I will end you!" Tabuu said using Dragon Laser.

"Shield!" UlforceVeedramon said creating a shield blocking the attack. "Never mess with a Royal Knight!"

"Tabuu, you tried to destroy us. Gallantmon will never forgive you!" Gallantmon said.

"This is your end!" Omnimon said.

"Your lackeys or you won't hurt Kari and TK again!" Prime said.

Prime used Blue Thunderbolt as Tabuu tries to block him with the barrier, but he breaks the barrier and hits Tabuu.

"What!? How could you!?" Tabuu exclaimed.

"Since I absorbed my ultra form, I'm stronger than the other Sonic in his super form and I got new attacks." Prime said.

"Let's a go!" Mario said and he transforms in his Ultra Form. Everyone watched amazed the transformation of Mario.

Ultra Mario took flight and realizes Rising Sun multiple times damaging Tabuu in the process.

"We need to work together to defeat Tabuu!" Prime said.

"Okay-do-key." Ultra Mario nodded.

Tabuu fired an energy wave at them, but Prime grabbed onto Ultra Mario and dashed away. Tabuu stood there until Prime appeared behind him and tried to punch him. Tabuu blocked with another force field, but he didn't notice Ultra Mario underneath him, then the two Keyblades slashed Tabuu in the chest. The evil god was shocked that he was hit. Tabuu fired a few energy waves, but Ultra Mario deflected them by using Reflega and damaged Tabuu. Then Prime realizes Somersault Kicks in the evil god. Before Tabuu could recover from that, UlforceVeedramon punched Tabuu in the gut.

"Double Shot!" Omnimon fired his attack.

"Shield Dust!" Gallantmon used his attack.

"Ray of the Victory!" UlforceVeedramon said using his attack.

The three attacks hit Tabuu, then he teleported away from them a bit further in the air.

"This is getting out of hand! I did not wait 1,000 year to be beaten by the Smash Brothers again! Take this!" Tabuu shouted.

Suddenly rainbow-colored wings appeared on Tabuu's back as he looked as though he was charging his energy. Then a huge burst of energy was fired from his body. Prime quickly transforms in his super form and grabbed hold of the energy burst, but it was so strong, it was pushing Super Prime back. Then Ultra Mario grabbed Super Prime from behind and began helping him push back Tabuu's attack. Eventually, the energy attack stopped and Tabuu was beginning to run low on energy.

"Mario, now's our chance to finish this!" Super Prime said.

"Then let's end this!" Mario said.

"Right here and now!" UlforceVeedramon said.

"Let's do this!" Gallantmon said as he changes of form, becoming in red color and having wings. "Gallantmon! Crimson Mode!"

"Whoa!" Everyone watched in amazement.

"Beautiful." Jeri said amazed.

"I won't going to lose!" Tabuu shouted.

"Mario Finale!" Ultra Mario fires two bigger fireballs.

"Wind Pulse!" Super Prime realizes his attack.

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode fires a beam of energy.

"Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon fires his attack.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired a frozen shot.

The five attacks get merged are collided exploding in Tabuu, who is finally defeated.

_***ENDS***_

After to realize their attack, they returned in their regular forms. But Omnimon, reverted in Koromon and Tsunomon, like UlforceVeedramon into Chibomon and this time Gallantmon reverts back into a little four-legged lizard.

"We've finally won…" Sora said in relief.

"Poyo…" Kirby said sitting in the ground.

"Koromon." Tai said grabbing him.

"Tai…" Koromon said opening his eyes.

"Yeah, buddy." Tai said.

"I'm think I'm hungry." Koromon said.

"Tsunomon. Wake up." Matt said grabbing his Digimon.

"Did we win?" Tsunomon asked opening his eyes.

"We did a great job." Matt said congratulating him.

"Are you okay, Guilmon?" Takato said grabbing his Digimon.

"I think that I used all my energies and reverted into Gigimon." Gigimon said.

"You will need a rest." Takato said.

Caleb was barely standing up until he lost the balance, but Luke support him. "I'm very proud of you, little bro."

"Thanks Luke." Caleb said.

"Caleb." Chibomon comes jumping.

"Chibomon." Caleb manages to grab him.

"I think that I used all my energies after beat Selkadoom, Cherubimon, Diaboromon and Tabuu." Chibomon said.

"You deserve a rest as reward." Caleb said.

Then a portal appeared.

"That must be the exit!" Tails said.

"Then let's go." Mickey said.

Then everyone entered in the portal. After to get out of this place, Tabuu reformed his body and got back up.

"It appears I still haven't regained my full strength yet. And worse, I underestimated them and lost because of it. Guess I'll have to wait a bit longer for my revenge, but I feel that next time, it might not be just Mario, Sonic and those kids with their virtual pets. I must destroy Mario and Caleb before they build a team like his ancestor and the same Caleb did when they fought me a 1,000 years ago! And somehow I will destroy the Prime of the Omniverse!" Tabuu said.

Then the demonic god heard someone clapping revealing as Xigbar.

"Bravo! The battle was too spectacular! Now those Keyblade Bearers are coming to the trap." Xigbar said.

"And who are you?" Tabuu asked.

"Allow me introduce myself. I'm Xigbar." Xigbar introduced.

"And what are you doing here?" Tabuu asked.

"I watched the battle, but the power of that blue hedgehog taller than the young one has incredible powers." Xigbar replied.

"And why don't you helped me to win!?" Tabuu demanded.

"Because my master instructed me to make them go to the portal going to the world where will ambush them. Consider it this as part of your revenge." Xigbar said.

"Very well. Therefore, I'll wait here until recover my energies." Tabuu said.

Then Xigbar disappears.

* * *

_Star Haven: Millennium's Star Loft_

"Whoa!" Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Nights, Klonoa, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Starlow felled in the ground as the MS, Lea and the plants were watching.

"Gawrsh, what happened?" Goofy asked getting up.

"We have ended in the Star Haven." Mario replied.

"But how?" Luigi asked.

"Yoshi was with Sora and company." Yoshi said.

"Why we ended here?" Donald asks.

"Something weird is happening." Mickey said.

"I'm agreed." Starlow said.

"Hey, where is Prime?" Nights asked.

"The others aren't here." Klonoa said.

"Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Nights, Klonoa." MS said.

"Millennium Star? Gosh, do you think he'll be able to do it?" Peashooter asked referring at Sora.

"Hmm... it's clear that you cannot teach a cat to bark. But the others Star Spirits are aiding him in place that's more... temporarily flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire, so I suppose it depends on how strongly it burns." MS said.

"Oh... but, what about Sora, Riku and the other kids?" Sunflower asked.

"Well, if we are running on the assumption Xehanort knew what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there... back in the very place and time when the Destiny Islands were lost to darkness. Otherwise, Sora, Riku and the Digidestined would have been beyond his reach." MS said.

"Hmm..." Goofy started thinking. Then Meta Knight appeared.

"Do you really think Xehanort could have planned things that far in advance?" Meta Knight asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not." MS admitted.

"But what if he did the same thing as Sora, Riku and the Digidestined did, and he jumped through time?" Cactus asked.

"For that to work, a version of himself would have had to exist at both source in destination. Not even Xehanort could transport his whole body across vast reaches of time." MS said.

Mario gasped, gathering everyone's attention. "Uh oh... Oh no! I remember... Xehanort did give up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Riku."

MS's eyes widened. "No! It cannot be! Could he be that cunning, possess that kind of foresight?"

"If it's all right with you, can me and Mario go help Sora, Riku and the Digidestined out?" Mickey requested.

"How? You cannot enter the world of a dream. Where will you go?" MS asked.

"If Xehanort really is behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. Eventually, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach them. And we can probably even guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way. That's something Master Aqua told me once." Mario said.

MS thought about it and then nodded. "King Mickey..." Donald said.

"Mario." Luigi said.

"We're going too." Goofy told him.

"Sora needs our help." Yoshi said.

"Prime is there too." Nights said.

"Xehanort can do something terrible at them." Klonoa said.

"Thank you, but Mama Mia... Me and Mickey really have to do it alone this time. The dangers are greater than anything we've faced before." Mario said and then glanced at the plants. "...Although..."

"Good luck Mario and Mickey." Starlow said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_Tabuu showed up and was defeated, soon he will return. Now the upcoming danger is Xehanort._


	16. Chapter 16

_After read Super Smash Bros All-Stars Battle Royale from Elemental-Aura. Finally, I got more allies in upcoming adventures, plus some extra guesses._

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Friends in Darkness

_Digital World: Myotismon's Castle_

Somehow Caleb, Luke, Chibi Robo, Mew, Chibomon, Toon Link, Zelda II, Medli, Kirby, Tiff, Ash, Pikachu, Tyson, May, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Squishy, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Amy, Kairi, Oshawott, Takato, Gigimon, Jeri, Leomon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Impmon, Calumon, Tai, Koromon, Matt, Tsunomon, the girl Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Salamon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon ended in this place when they crossed the portal.

"Is that Myotismon's Castle?" Ash asked.

"Why we're here again?" Pikachu asked.

"This is weird." Tyson said.

"Luke, you foresaw the place before to cross the portal?" Caleb asked him.

"No, I only can foresee the upcoming dangers." Luke replied.

"This place is scariest." Chibi said.

"Probably my grandma was here before." Medli said.

"Myotismon must be waiting us from drink our blood." Kenta said scared.

"I'm afraid of that too." Kazu said scared.

"That never is going to happen, because Myotismon was destroyed three times. The first was by me, the Digimon and Pokémon. The second was when he became in VenomMyotismon and the last one was here defeated by me and Sora." Salamon said.

"But I only thought that Myotismon was defeated by third time when he became in MaloMyotismon." Henry said.

"Who is MaloMyotismon?" Davis asked.

"It will be better to explain about later." Takato replied. 'That way we can avoid the spoilers of Digimon 02 and the Digivolution of Imperialdramon.'

"Is everyone here?" Sonic asked.

"Wait… Where is Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Starlow?" Kari asked by them.

"Nights is not here!" TK said.

"They were here bit seconds ago." Patamon said.

"Klonoa disappeared too." Ryo said.

"This is odd." Monodramon said.

"Mickey, like Donald and Goofy aren't here neither." Caleb said.

"What's going on!?" Chibomon exclaimed.

"Sonic Prime isn't here neither." Tails said.

"Oh no…! Sora! Riku!" Kairi called them.

"Where he ended?" Oshawott asked.

"Hello there." A voice said revealing as DemiDevimon.

"DemiDevimon…! I hate that Digimon…!" Rika said under her breath.

"Especially when he teased TK and Kari…!" Henry agreed. Referring when DemiDevimon called crybaby at TK and the same Digimon pulling Kari's hair.

"You was swallowed by VenomMyotismon!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Oh yeah and please don't remind me my own death." DemiDevimon said. "It's that you, TK. I'm glad to see you safe and healthy."

"I'm not glad to see you!" TK said summoning his Keyblade.

"You want your butt kicked by us!" Davis said summoning his Keyblade.

"Why everything have to end using the violence?" DemiDevimon asked rolling his eyes in a groan. "And I didn't saw those new brats before."

"We're his friends!" Cody said.

"That's right!" Bonnie said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied furiously.

"Friends… How noble and flattering?" A young male voice said revealing as a male humanoid being with white hair with locks covering his left eye, wearing a red cape covering a white outfit, white gloves, white boots, and has a red diamond.

"Ghirahim!?" Caleb recognized him.

"You know him?" Cosmo asked her.

"Yes, I met him before to sleep 1,000 years. After Demise was resurrected and acquired his true form, he destroyed him." Caleb explained.

"How much time has passed, Caleb. And you're not anymore a frightened child." Ghirahim said.

"We should've known there'd be a welcoming committee." Sor said annoyed.

"His hairstyle is a disaster." Jeri agreed annoyed.

"I heard you both." Ghirahim said and he pulled out his tongue like a snake.

"Eeeww…" The girls flinched in disgust.

"So, those are the heroes destined to protect the worlds." Other voice said revealing as a white human in black outfit.

"Quan Chi!?" Caleb recognized him.

"You know this weirdo?" Impmon asked.

"I met him too, but the Master Hasashi sliced off his head." Caleb explained.

"Yes, I remember how Scorpion sliced off my head. After I revived him and helped him, this ungrateful Shirai Ryu paid his debt." Quan Chi said.

"You three must responsible for bring us right there?" Matt asked.

"And you must be the chosen ones, heh-heh… If Raiden was here, I'll be disappointed, because I was waiting powerful warriors, not a lot of scared school children with their virtual pets." Quan Chi said.

"I warn you never underestimate them." IceDevimon said appearing.

"IceDevimon!" Rika snarled.

"You know him, Rika?" Matt asked.

"He is the same Digimon who defeated me before even if I Digivolved in Kyubimon!" Renamon replied.

"Unless Guilmon defeated him!" Guilmon said.

"Well, I only remember being defeated by the Warrior of Darkness known as Loweemon." IceDevimon said.

"We see again white seed." A voice said revealing as a purple robot with green.

"Dark Oak!?" Sonic, Tails, Cosmo and Amy exclaimed.

"You returned too!?" Amy asked.

"I remember that me and Shadow defeated like the tin can that you are!" Sonic said.

"They're resurrect members. But I'm a new guest." Other voice said revealing as an alter version of Nightmare.

"Nightmare!?" Tiff exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby said seriously.

"A little correction, I'm Parallel Nightmare." Parallel Nightmare introduced.

"You will be surprised to see me again too." A male voice said revealing as a scientific with blue hair.

"Dr. Yung!?" Ash and May said recognized him.

"Not him again!?" Pikachu growled.

"You know him?" Serena asked them.

"Yes, he created a project called 'Mirage Pokémon' including a Mirage Mewtwo for use to destroy all the Pokémon." Ash explained.

"That's awful!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I'm thinking the same!" Joe said.

"A Mewtwo?" Mew asked in confusion.

"Don't tell me that you have seen a Mewtwo before?" Dr. Yung asked facepalming.

"No, but Ash told me much about you!" Tyson said.

Then Serena pulls out her Pokédex for search info of Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon. It was created by genetic manipulation with the DNA of Mew. However, even through scientific power of humans created its body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart."

"A Pokémon created by the human hand!" Izzy exclaimed.

"That seems unbelievable!" Clemont agreed.

"Also, I remember that the hero in green clothes was tall and handsome than me, and now is an infant version of Link who pretends to be the hero." Ghirahim said.

"Hey!" Toon Link felt offended.

"He is very strong than you think!" Zelda II said upset.

"It's true!" Medli added.

"For change the theme. Our master managed to resurrect us, and now me, like DemiDevimon, IceDevimon, Ghirahim, Parallel Nightmare, Doctor Yung and Quan Chi. We've received the title of 'Honorary Xehanort'." The robot called Dark Oak explained.

"Honorary Xehanort?" Kairi repeated.

"This is an odd title." Tai said.

"They received that title, because we hate the story where the Thunder God and the Hero of Balance have upset the balance of history. Like me being defeated by the Legendary Warriors." A voice said revealing as Lucemon.

"Lucemon!?" Caleb said.

"He is Lucemon?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, the same Digimon of my nightmare!" Caleb said without fear.

"Now that Prime isn't with you all. Take the children and light and hope it will be easy." Lucemon said.

"Never!" Tai and Matt shouted putting in front of their siblings.

"Over my dead body!" Ash said.

"And us too!" Sonic said referring at everyone.

"Such brave words." Lucemon said. "But I'll like that you all visit this place and meet your past experiences."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"I'll deal with them myself." Lucemon said and the villains nodded, and they goes by the dark corridor. Then he casts a spell to reveal a mirror.

"What's this…?" Palmon asked.

"Enjoy it while you can." Lucemon said.

The mirror reveals showing the image when Parrotmon commanded by the Doctor Robotnik were attacking High Town Terrance. The same giant parrot kidnaps Kari until she was saved by Sonic and Parrotmon was defeated by Greymon and Sonic.

"Hey, is the same place where me and Greymon fought against Parrotmon." Sonic said.

"Yes, after that. You eight, the bearers of courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity, reliability, hope and light." Lucemon explains.

"So, that is their past." Terriermon said.

"The past of the Digidestined." Guardromon said.

"I have a bad feeling about that Digimon." Leomon said.

"Me too." Jeri said.

"I'm too scared." Calumon said clinging in Jeri.

"For the Koromon who is watching. He is the same Greymon who met Tai and Kari." Lucemon said.

"How you know about that!?" Koromon exclaimed.

"It's impossible!" Tai added.

The mirror changed the image and now is showing how the Digi-Eggs and the Digivices were created as the same Piedmon manages to destroy the place and took the tags and crests. By luck, Gennai carried the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and how Gatomon when she was in the Digi-Egg felled in the Server Continent.

"Is another trick?" Tsunomon asked.

"No, Lucemon seems powerful than the same Myotismon and he can do more things." Salamon replied.

The mirror continues showing how the Digimon hatched from their eggs as they waited at their human partners. The image changed, this same it is showing Salamon searching at her Digimon partner.

"Look!" Biyomon said.

"It's Salamon!" Tentomon said.

"It's me!?" Salamon said.

Then the image changed and shows Salamon being hurt by Myotismon.

"It's Myotismon!" Gomamon said.

"Not again…!" Salamon said in disbelief.

"Salamon…" Pikachu said concerned.

"So, he is Myotismon." Hawkmon said.

"His main hobby was hurt Salamon." Veemon said.

"Luckily, he was defeated." Armadillomon said.

"The image is changing." Takato said.

As they were watching, the mirror shows the Digital World from the Tamers' universe where live the Digimon and other creatures made of light.

"That is the Digital World?" Ryo said.

"Yes, it is." Monodramon replied.

"The Digi-Gnomes." Henry said.

The creatures called Digi-Gnomes were flying around a red item like ruby triangle, they made to transform the item in Calumon.

"That's me." Calumon said with curiosity.

"That is the origin of Calumon." Jeri said.

"He also is the source of Digivolution." Takato said.

"For that reason, the Devas kidnaped him in Shinjuku." Henry added.

"Zhuqiamon blamed at Azulongmon for transform the source of Digivolution into a Digimon, then the same Zhuqiamon sent the Devas to recover that source and also destroy the human world and the Digimon who joined at them." Lucemon explains.

"But the true enemy was the D-Reaper, not us." Ryo said.

"That's true." Lucemon said.

The mirror showing is showing other events, this time is showing the events that happened in some lands where a big monster appeared.

"The Imprisoned!?" Caleb said.

"You know him?" Toon Link asked.

"Yes, he appeared much years ago before you defeated Malladus." Caleb explained.

"What!?" Toon Link, Zelda II and Medli said.

Then the mirror shows images of the events of another Hyrule where Vaati tried to conquer the kingdom. A sword where splits Link into four. Including the Ocarina of Time Era.

"That was the Ocarina of Time, the same where Sora was there." Kairi said.

"Plus, the timeline splits in three of them. One where the plot of the Evil King was stopped, another where the Evil King is sealed away and the last one is where the hero is defeated." Lucemon said.

"Other timelines?" Luke asked.

"Young Xehanort was right, there are other timelines." Izzy said.

The mirror now is showing how the Star Warriors were defeating the monsters who are working for the Nightmare Enterprises. Later it shows how Kirby arrived in Pop Star and Dreamland.

"Those were the Star Warriors who were defeating the monsters." Tiff said.

"Poyo, poyo." Kirby replied.

"Yes, Meta Knight and Kirby are the last ones of them." Lucemon said.

The mirror showed other scene, this time is about Sonic and his friends ending in another world (Episode 1 from Sonic X).

"That is the world where I met Chris. My partnership with him remember me like Tai with Agumon." Sonic said.

"That kid called Chris and Kari were lucky to meet someone special." Lucemon said.

Other image shows about a Pichu who was in the Kanto region, and a Kangaskhan was taking care of the Pichu until one night he evolved in Pikachu and departs.

"It can't be…! That's me!" Pikachu gasped in shock.

"Are you saying that you was a Pichu before!?" Ash asked in surprise and his Pokémon nodded.

"And why are you showing this?" Caleb asked.

"I'm showing the origins from every hero. But my mistress know about your story. Let's see if your teamwork will be able get out from here. Later I will give your punishment, Impmon." Lucemon said and disappears.

"I was afraid of that…" Tai said.

"Me too…" Matt said.

"What is Matt?" May said grabbing his hand.

"I'm worried by TK." Matt replies.

"Are you worried, Tai?" Medli asked him.

"I'm worried by Kari; she and TK are very important members in the team." Tai explained.

"Tai; don't worry by us. We will be fine staying together." Kari said.

"You're right, Kari." Tai said ruffling her hair.

"I need to face him just here and right now." Caleb said.

"You're still tired." Mew said.

"By luck I saved this for a special event." Caleb said pulling out a magic mushroom obtained from Kamek and he ate it. Then he recovered all his health, energy and magic power.

"What was that!?" Luke asked in shock.

"A magic mushroom, now I'm completely ready. Now let's go." Caleb said.

Then they go by the castle.

* * *

_World That Never Was_

Sora (boy) ends in a dark city as he looks around.

"Wait. Isn't this…" Sora stops talking.

He is able to recognize the world.

"Is the Organization's world sleeping too? No, it can't be. I know Noel and I definitely found the fifteen Sleeping Keyholes already. So, I should be awake again and in the real world. Why here? Where's everyone?" Sora asked.

"Aw, what's the matter, sleepyhead?" A voice asked making Sora jump.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sora yelled.

Just then something locks on at Sora.

"We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here, but it looks as if it's gonna pay off." The voice said as a red shard fires at Sora who backs off.

Sora sees someone jumping off a building and the figure reveals to be Xigbar.

"You're…Xigbar! You're a part of this?" Sora asked.

"Hey. Let's hit these plot points in order, Sora… Roxas. First, you must be wondering about your revised itinerary. 'Why am I here, not back home?' The answer's simple, we brought you this place! Hijacked your little party before it all started. Ever since, we've been your companions and constant guides." Xigbar said.

"Before it started…? The man in the robe! So that guy in the robe and Xemnas…" Sora said.

"Bingo! You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a Sleeping World, only because a past version of you already existed there. I can see, in the past, you already met Mr. Robe Guy. Yup, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now." Xigbar said.

"That's ridiculous!" Sora yelled.

"It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, right? Well, test this; how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home? You're not gonna wake up, okay? Look, there's no real vs. dreams anymore. It's just you, us, and this." Xigbar said.

"I see. Fair enough. So what? At least I know who to blame for it!" Sora yelled taking out Ultima Weapon.

"Ooh, I see you still got the angry look down, but this is where I tag out. Got more hoops to jump through." Xigbar said as he disappears.

Xigbar is now upside-down over Sora and fires twelve red shards on the ground around Sora and the shards transform into twelve figures wearing hooded black cloaks and among them is the Young Xehanort.

"Come with me." Young Xehanort said offering his hand and Sora has a vision of Riku offering his hand.

Sora's vision starts to get blurry.

"Pleasant dreams, kiddo." Xigbar said as Sora eyes close.

* * *

_Xehanort's Memories_

Later Sora opens his eyes and sees the sun and finds himself in a beach and its Destiny Islands and he finds someone who is Young Xehanort wearing different clothes and coming to the young man is the brown robed figure.

"Yes, this was where it started. At this point, I still had no idea that I was talking to myself. He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path." Young Xehanort said sitting next to Sora.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"That is Xehanort reduced to just a heart… the one you and your friends call 'Ansem'." Young Xehanort said.

Just then everything goes black again and Sora is still in Destiny Island but it's dark and he sees the robe figure going into a cave but then he finds the fourteen-year-old Sora going into the cave.

"Is that…?" Sora stops talking.

"Yes, the point in time that Xigbar mentioned." Young Xehanort replied.

"Me, right before my world was swallowed by the darkness." Sora said.

"To move through time, you must leave your body behind. Ansem first sent me on my way and then placed himself here when the time was right. That is what set all these events in motion." Young Xehanort said.

"What're you saying? That he knew everything was gonna happen?" Sora asked.

"No, not everything. Remember, Ansem possessed Riku and saw his experiences in real time." Young Xehanort said.

"So, that could only tell him so much. How would he know I'd be here today?" Sora asked.

"Simple." Young Xehanort said as a shaking occurs.

Just then Kairi flies out of the cave.

"Kairi!" Sora said as he tries to catch her, but she disappears, and everything goes black again.

Later Sora is now in Delfino Island and something falls from the sky and it's Sora and there are other Soras falling and then Sora finds more Soras going around the place doing things such as exploring, falling in defeat, running, and going to different zones.

"You've been here many times. Your first journey, your voyage through memories, the datascape, and in your dreams. Relived again and again. Like Deja vu." The young man said.

Just then Mario comes running through airport.

"Mario?" Sora asked but then Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Toads and Toadsworth arrive in the airport and they see a star disappearing and then sees they are leaving the place. "Luigi! Yoshi! Peach! Toadsworth!" Sora called going after them but then sees Shadow Mario running off. "Bowser Jr!" Sora said as he runs after the turtle.

'Sora!' A voice called.

As Sora goes for the double doors his vision blurs again and everything goes black again.

* * *

_Myotismon's Castle: Hallways_

Back with the group of Caleb, they were going by the hallways.

"That cursed Lucemon, I knew that he was behind of this…" Caleb said.

"What's happening?" Sor asked.

"Just why did they send us here?" Mimi asked.

"I hope that Sora is okay." Kairi said concerned.

"I dunno, but I'm not gonna stay here and find out." Caleb said.

"Us neither." TK and Kari said.

"We need to find a way out." Davis said.

"If we can find a way out." Jeri said.

"We'll be fine as long as we're together." Matt said and he grabs May's hand. "No matter what happens, I'll protect you."

"Matt… Thank you…" May said blushing.

Just then Caleb sees something and it's a figure.

"Follow me…" The hooded person said and runs.

"Hey, wait…!" Caleb said running towards the figure.

"Little bro! Let's follow him!" Luke said and they followed both.

They begin to chase the mysterious figures as they were running by the hallways until a dark hand appeared from the ground, revealing itself as a ghost.

"Welcome at the road of this castle, I'm Wizzro, other 'Honorary Xehanort'". Wizzro introduced.

"Other 'Honorary Xehanort'?" Tiff asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby said in confusion.

"One of our masters brought us back to the live." Other voice said revealing as a centaur with a metallic tail.

"This is weird horse." Sonic said.

"No, he is a centaur. His name is Motaro." Caleb said.

"How you know about me, Hero of Balance?" The centaur called Motaro asked.

"Raiden told me that you were killed by him." Caleb said.

"You know very well my death, but I was resurrected by her, the 'The Keeper of Time', and I received the title of 'Honorary Xehanort' too." Motaro said.

"Now you all have fallen in our trap." Wizzro said.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"That is part of my revenge against you, Tamers." A voice said revealing as a Digimon like a winged man with a goat's head and hooves appeared.

"Mephistomon!?" Takato, Henry and Rika recognized him.

"It can't be true!" Terriermon said.

"I thought that he was defeated!" Gigimon said.

"Unless that he was resurrected!" Renamon said.

"Mephistomon and me too. Received the title of 'Honorary Xehanort'." A voice said revealing as Piedmon.

"Piedmon!?" Everyone exclaimed, except the trio of the New Hyrule, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie Luke and Chibi Robo.

"A clown?" Luke said disappointed.

"Really?" Chibi Robo added.

"Not him again…!" Chibomon groaned.

"That Digimon was too close to kill me!" Caleb said clenching his hands.

"Oh yes, I remember you when I was too close to destroy you all." Piedmon said.

"Destroy us…?" Medli said quietly and scared.

"But you loose even if you Digivolved in ChaosPiedmon!" Tai said.

"Don't remind me that part." Piedmon said annoyed.

"You also loose against MagnaAngemon!" Kazu shouted.

In answer Piedmon throws one sword but fails in hit Kazu.

"Don't remind me that humiliation or you will die first!" Piedmon said threatening him.

"That was too close…" Guardromon said.

"And the destiny of those Digidestined will be fall here." Mephistomon said and the four villains disappeared in a dark corridor.

"What is happening…?" Zelda II asked.

"Let's just keep going. Maybe we'll a find way out." Toon Link said.

"I hope can find the exit of this place." Bonnie said frightened.

"Everything is going to be okay." Clemont comforted his little sister.

They start to move by the hallways until find the figure who is with Naminé too.

"Naminé?" Kairi asked.

"And who are you?" Luke asked at the figure in black robe.

Then the figure reveals as Cablex.

"Cablex?" Caleb said recognizing his Nobody. "No, that must be an illusion."

_***THEME OF LOVE (MOTHER 3)***_

"If wasn't an illusion, I'll prefer eat ice cream." Cablex said in joke.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asked.

"There's not much time here. Xehanort and Lucemon managed you all to end separated." Cablex explained.

"Divide and conquer. Right Caleb's Nobody?" Luke asked.

"There's other way around, probably a lot of them." Naminé said.

"What do you mean…?" Kairi asked.

"There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, Caleb. I feel what you feel." Cablex said.

"And I am you, Kairi. We are the same…" Naminé said.

"But everyone is different." Caleb said.

"That makes everyone special." Kairi said.

Then Cablex put his hand of Caleb's chest and starts to see memories about Cablex being witness about Roxas losing Xion and Naminé puts her hand in the shoulder of Kairi and starts to get memories of Naminé captive in the Oblivion Castle. Despite those painful memories, Caleb starts to sob, and he is hugged by Luke. Kairi was trying hard to hold her tears as she was being hugged by Kari around her waist.

"What's wrong Caleb?" Luke asked.

"His pain is my pain too…" Caleb said sadly.

"Don't cry Kairi." Oshawott said trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry…" Kairi said and wiped her tears away.

"Let's go." Caleb said wiping his tears.

_***ENDS***_

They continued by the hallways and by their luck, zero enemies.

* * *

_Legendary Door_

The team arrived at the giant door.

"Look the size of that door!" Calumon said.

"It's too big." Jeri said.

'By some reason, I'm feeling me too weird.' Caleb thought and he got visions about Aqua in the place of Kairi. 'She is not Aria, who is that girl?'

'I'm not feeling very fine…' Kairi thought and got visions about Ven in the place of Caleb and Terra in the place of Luke.

Then everyone got visions. The Digidestined were having visions about every Digimon dying in front of their eyes.

"Angemon!" TK cries at the loss of his Digimon in the past.

"Gotsumon! Pumpkinmon!" Matt shouted at other two Digimon disappearing.

"Wizardmon!" Kari cries at the loss of the one who sacrificed.

"Chumon!" Mimi cries how a Digimon like pink mouse sacrificed by her.

"Piximon!" Sor said in anguish how Piximon sacrificed by stop the Dark Masters.

"Whamon!" Tai said in anguish how Whamon saves WarGreymon but in answer an upset MetalSeadramon kills Whamon.

"Leomon!" Joe said in anguish how the Leomon from their world after the attack of MetalEtemon.

"Numemon!" Tyson said with tears streaming how green Digimon like slugs were destroyed by Machinedramon.

Cody got a vision about his dad. "Dad, this must have been before he died, like it was recorded." The vision starts to disappear. "No wait come back." Cody began to tear up.

Yolei got a vision about Hydreigon being destroyed by Kyurem.

"Hydreigon!" Yolei said in anguish.

Davis got a vision about Seraphimon being defeated by Mercurymon.

"Seraphimon!" Davis shouted.

The Tamers got a vision about Beelzemon killing Leomon from their world.

"Leomon!" Jeri said in anguish.

"Not again…" Impmon said closing his eyes frightened.

Ash got a vision about how died Latios in a city called Alto Mare.

"Latios!" Ash said in anguish.

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie got a vision about how sacrificed Xerneas.

"Xerneas!" Serena, Clemont and Bonnie said in anguish.

Tiff got a vision about Ansem killing Leomon by second time.

"Oh no!" Tiff said in anguish covering her eyes.

Sonic got a vision about Hyper Metal Sonic melting in the lava.

"Metal!" Sonic said in anguish.

Cosmo got visions about her family being murdered by the Metarex.

"Oh no!" Cosmo said in sadness.

Amy gasped in anguish how Gamma exploded, but at the same time a bird was released. 'Mr. Robot…'

Tails got a vision about Cosmo sacrificing herself to save the galaxy.

"Cosmo!" Tails yelled in tears.

Toon Link and Zelda II got a vision about Malladus killing Byrne.

"Oh no!" Zelda II said in anguish.

The last was Caleb who was watching how Shinnok destroyed everything in the past.

"NO!" Caleb yelled.

Suddenly everyone were transported.

* * *

_World That Never Was: Fragment Cross_

They ended in a familiar place.

"What the heck was that?" Caleb muttered.

"Other part from your past experiences. The pain when someone gave its own live." Lucemon said appearing in front of them.

"You started all this?" Luke asked.

"Honestly, the 'Keeper of Time' always wanted a timeline where every world were into endless conflicts." Lucemon said as DemiDevimon appears too.

"But since that you eight appeared in her goal, she recruited us to destroy the Digidestined." DemiDevimon said.

"Maybe after to see much pain in the past, I won't think in hold back!" Kari said.

"Me neither!" TK said.

"And us too!" Caleb said.

"Hehehehe… That's right. Sadness, despair, I can already feel that from you. You fools have no idea of the path we set for you!" Lucemon said.

"Shut up! She was responsible to take everything from me! Now she will pay for that!" Caleb shouted.

Lucemon laughs evilly. "You finally discovered the truth from your past, Hero of Balance. Now after being defeated by those Legendary Warriors, I swear have my revenge against them. Also, I'll destroy those Digidestined for make easy our goals!"

"So, she can see the existing timelines from every world!" Caleb said.

"That's right." Quan Chi said appearing. "Despite every of our mistakes, we finally were gathered ready for make one thing. Take the power of the bearers of light and hope."

"The only key to take all the omniverse with the cooperation of Kronika and Master Xehanort we will have access to Kingdom Hearts." Lucemon said.

"Somethings will never change!" Luke said.

"I'm saying the same, the same feeling of revenge after the failure!" Caleb said.

"Me conquering every version of the Digital World. Master Xehanort getting the X-Blade and Kronika creating an era of pure darkness." Lucemon said.

"We've planned all this the entire time." DemiDevimon said.

"SHUT UP! Only your actions will bring destruction, suffering and misery in our worlds and I can't forgive that!" Caleb shouted summoning his Keyblades as everyone did the same. The other took their fight stances.

"Hearts are made of the people we meet and the bonds and friendships we form." Ash said.

"They're what ties us all together, even when we're far from each other!" TK said.

"They're make us all strong." Kari said.

"Did you really think that you can beat us?" Quan Chi said.

"Oh, really? You're planning to kill us? You really think getting rid of us is gonna help you? Guess what, WRONG!" Caleb yelled.

"You're making a mistake messing with my little brother and his friends!" Luke shouted.

"These Keyblades chose me for a reason and I'm proud to be its wielder. I am who I am. I am Caleb from Aether Kingdom! The Hero of Balance! No matter what, I WILL survive to defeat every threat in the Omniverse along with the Prime!" Caleb said.

"I'm Kari Kamiya. The Digidestined of Light and pure heart princess!" Kari yelled.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest thing alive!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm Link, the Hero of Spirit Tracks!" Toon Link yelled.

"I'm Ash Ketchum! The Rainbow Hero! And I'll be the next Pokémon Master!" Ash yelled.

"Poyo!" Kirby said bravely.

"His name is Kirby, a Star Warrior!" Tiff shouted.

"And they're my friends! And we always help to each other!" Caleb said.

"We are proud to be part of something MUCH bigger!" Takato said.

"The people they did choose!" TK yelled.

"It's something you will NEVER understand!" Kari yelled making Lucemon, Quan Chi and DemiDevimon gasp in shock.

"Our friends… are our power!" TK and Kari yelled. The Digidestined, Tamers, Pokémon Trainers, Caleb, Luke, with their respective Digimon and Pokémon, Toon Link, Zelda II, Medli, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cosmo, Chibi Robo, Kairi were in company of more people. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina and Luma, Starlow, Twink, Toad, Toadette, Boo, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro, Blooper, Prince Mallow, Geno, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Lanky, Chunky, Tiny Kong, Link, Zelda, Impa, Lana, Cia, Linkle, Darunia, Ruto, Tingle, Young Link, Ravio, Midna, Agitha, Fay, Marin, Tetra, Aryll, King of the Red Lions (human form), Samus, Pit, Dark Pit, Magnus, Phospora, Palutena, Ice Climbers, R.O.B, Duck Hunt Duo, Little Mac, Villager (Animal Crossing), Isabelle, Tuff, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Adelaine with Ribbon, Prince Fluff, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, Olimar, Alph, the Star Fox team, Captain Falcon, Verity, Sorrel, Cross, Misty, Brock, Max (May's little brother), Dawn, Iris (Pokémon), Cylan, Bianca, Stefan, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, Marth, Ike, Roy, Robin, Lucina, Chrom, Corrin, Byleth, Rowan, Lianna, Ness, Paula, Lucas, Boney, Kumatora, Duster, Mr. G&W, Shulk, Dunban, Riki, Fiora, Rex, Pyra, Nia, Dromarch, Tora, Poppi, Zeke, Pandoria, Solid Snake, Raiden (MGS), Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Emerl, Chris with a Veemon teal color, Cream and Cheese, Big, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Marine, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Shazza, Sly, Shantae, Mega Man, Rush, Eddy, Beat, Proto Man, Bass, X, Zero, Iris (Mega Man X), Geo with Omega-Xis, Harp Note, Lan with Mega Man EXE, Mai Lu with Roll EXE, Pac-Man, Cyly, Spiral, Crash and Aku-Aku, Coco, Crunch, Spyro and Sparx, Banjo & Kazooie, Tooty, Sora (boy), Riku, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max (Disney), Cloud, Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, Bayonetta, Jeanne, Simon and Richter Belmont, Alucard, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy, Strider, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Dante, Ratchet and Clank, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Jak with Daxter, Kratos, PaRappa, Fat Princess, Nathan Drake, Lara Croft, Cole McGrath, Big Daddy, Nariko, Sackboy, Sir Daniel, Spike, Toro Inoue, Kat (Gravity Rush), Emmett Graves, Isaac Clarke, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Hanzo Hasashi, Cyrax, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Frost, Kitana, Jade, Striker, Kabal, Nightwolf, Raiden (MK), Kenshi, Bo' Rai Cho, Kotal Khan, Cassie, Takeda, Jaqui, Kung Jin, Master Chief, Arbiter, Rayman, Globox, Murphy, Chuck Green, Frank West, Ezio, Niko, Vectorman, Alex Mercer, Bomberman, Duke, Nights, Klonoa, Hewpoe, Lolo, Popka, Marcus Fenix, Yugo (Bloody Roar), the plants (Plants vs Zombies), Suzy with Lopmon, Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Kumamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Loweemon, Grumblemon, Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbormon, Marcus with his Agumon, Keenan with Falcomon, Yoshie with Lalamon, Thomas with Gaomon, Mikey with Shoutmon and the Digimon of Xros Warriors team, Tagiru and Gumdramon, Christopher with Mailbirdramon with the Digimon from their team, Nene and Sparrowmon, Dorumon, Ren Amamiya, Morgana, Terry (Fatal Fury), Inklings, John Marston, Sakura with Kero, Shadow (taller), Aria and Sonic Prime.

"It can't be…!" Quan Chi said shocked and disappears.

"I better get out from here!" DemiDevimon said and flees leaving his form made of dust.

"It's that all your words! Then show it!" Lucemon said taking his fight position.

The other extra in company of the main group disappeared as the main group looks to each other and nodded ready to fight.

_***UNDER MY CONTROL (KIRBY'S RETURN TO DREAMLAND)***_

"Your power is nothing to me. Even if I fall, later or soon I'll be back." Lucemon said.

"Salamon Warp Digivolve…!" Salamon tries to Digivolve but she felled tired.

"Salamon!" Kari said concerned.

"I think that I used all my energies…" Salamon said.

"You will be the first!" Lucemon said running towards her.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu realizes his attack and hits Lucemon.

"Fire!" Kairi casts Firaga and hits Lucemon.

"My turn!" Luke said and performs Blitz in Lucemon.

"Some of our Digimon used all their energies in every battle." Izzy said.

"But we have others Digimon ready to fight." Henry said.

"That's right!" Terriermon said.

"Let's beat him!" Rika said.

"Let's do this Leomon!" Jeri said as she got a blue card.

The Digimon Tamers, except Takato, Kenta and Caleb, used the blue card in the D-Ark. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Evolution!"

**Terriermon Digivolve to… Rapidmon!**

**Renamon Digivolve to… Taomon!**

**Guardromon Digivolve… Andromon!**

**Monodramon Digivolve to… Cyberdramon!**

**Leomon Digivolve to… GrapLeomon!**

The Digimon arrived at their Ultimate Forms, including Leomon who has now an armor.

"GrapLeomon?" Jeri said.

Takato pulls his D-Ark. "GrapLeomon. Beast man Digimon of vaccine type. Ultimate Level. His attacks King of Fist, Cyclone Turbine and Vortex Kick."

"I'll fight too!" Impmon said.

**Impmon Digivolve to… Beelzemon!**

"Let's do this too!" Sor said as the other 5 Digidestined rose their Digivices.

**Biyomon Warp Digivolve to… Houomon!**

**Tentomon Warp Digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon!**

**Palmon Warp Digivolve to… Rosemon!**

**Gomamon Warp Digivolve to… Vikemon!**

**Patamon Warp Digivolve to… Seraphimon!**

"Seraphimon?" Lucemon said.

"We'll fight too!" Davis said as Yolei and Cody nodded.

**Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!**

**Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aquilamon!**

**Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon!**

"Someone must take care of the Digimon in training forms." Tai said.

"We will." Amy and Cosmo said offering take care of Salamon, Koromon, Chibomon, Tsunomon and Gigimon.

"Thanks." Matt said.

"Take good care of Gigimon." Takato said.

"Don't worry by me, Chibomon." Caleb said.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired ten super-heated spheres of light at them.

"Kirby, inhale the attack!" Tiff said.

Kirby nodded and sucked the attack becoming in Flare Beam Kirby. "Poyo!"

"Go, Lucario!" Ash called him.

"Get him Blaziken!" May called him.

"Let's do this Luxray!" Clemont called him.

"You too Braixen!" Serena called her.

"Go Ninjask!" Tyson called him.

"Mega Evolve!" Ash said Mega Evolving Lucario and Blaziken.

Chibi Robo fired plasma balls from his gun but only makes little damage in Lucemon.

"Paradise…!" Lucemon said trying to attack.

"X-Scissor!" Ninjask slashed Lucemon.

"Poyo!" Flare Beam Kirby casts an energy sphere and hits Lucemon.

"Psychic!" Mew used his psychic powers to hold Lucemon.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a lightning attack.

"Fire Blast!" Braixen fired a fire stream.

"Swift!" Luxray fired stars.

"Hydro Pump!" Oshawott fired a water stream.

"Shadow Ball!" Ninjask fired a purple sphere. The five attacks hit Lucemon.

"Close Combat!" Mega Lucario and Mega Blaziken realized their attack in Lucemon.

"Alright!" Sonic and Tails realized a spin attack in Lucemon.

"Thunder Raid!" Caleb realized Strike Raid with electricity and hits Lucemon.

Tai performs Aerial Slam in Lucemon, while Matt triple slashes the evil Digimon, Sora casts Triple Firaga hitting Lucemon while Izzy casts Thundaga on him. Lucemon tries to realize Ultimate Sacrifice until Kairi realizes Blitz on him, followed by Joe casting Triple Blizzarga in Lucemon while Mimi diagonal slashes him, TK attacks casting Spark in the fallen angel followed by Kari casting Balloons. Lucemon tries to realize Paradise Lost until Caleb casted Waterga and used it in both Keyblades that which were spinning (something like Aquaman spinning his trident with water) and manages to block the attack of Lucemon, Davis attacks Lucemon using Prism Windmill, while Yolei uses Blizzard Edge and Cody realizes Thunder Raid and they hit Lucemon. Takato realizes Sonic Blade in Lucemon, while Rika and Henry realized Rising Sun in the fallen angel, Jeri and Toon Link realized a spin attack damaging Lucemon followed by Tiff realizing Strike Raid and Luke firing a sword beam from his Keyblade, Medli plays her harp and attacks with a shockwave with the Din's symbol down of Lucemon, the demonic angel tries to attack but he was hit by a light arrow. Ash realizes Mega Flare in Lucemon while May casts Starstorm and makes falling stars towards Lucemon and Tyson realize an upper slash in the villain.

"Spinning Lariat!" ExVeemon attacks spinning his body.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon attacks swinging his tail.

"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon charges at Lucemon from the sky.

Lucemon simply smirked and managed to stop every attack with one finger.

"Paradise Lost!" Lucemon sends out a barrage of punches and hits the three Digimon and crashing painfully in the walls.

After to receive the attack, the three Digimon in champion level reverted back in their training forms.

"DemiVeemon!" Davis shouted.

"Upamon!" Cody shouted.

"Poromon!" Yolei said concerned.

"That was too easy." Lucemon said going towards the defenseless Digimon.

"Aerial Ace!" Ninjask realize his attack with nonstop in Lucemon in max speed.

"Deadly Roll!" Lucemon realizes a roundhouse kick and knocked out Ninjask.

"Ninjask return!" Tyson returned him in the Pokéball.

"Starlight Explosion!" Houomon fired beams of solar energy but Lucemon manages to dodge them.

"Paradise Lost!" Lucemon realizes his attack in the giant phoenix and sent her against the ground, reverting her back in Yokomon.

"Yokomon!" Sora said in concern.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon fired an electro sphere but Lucemon blows the attack returning back at the giant beetle who reverts back in Motimon after the attack.

"Motimon!" Izzy said in concern.

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon tries to catch Lucemon with her vines but the demonic angel manages to flick the vines and realize Paradise Lost in Rosemon reverting her back in Tanemon.

"Tanemon!" Mimi said in concern.

"Artic Blizzard!" Vikemon realizes his attack against Lucemon but he dodges and realize Deadly Roll two times making him revert back in Bukamon.

"Bukamon!" Joe said in concern.

"Strike of Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven spheres of light.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon fires ten super-heated spheres of light that which goes through the attack and damages Seraphimon who reverts back in Tokomon.

"Tokomon!" TK said in concern.

The Digidestined go at their knocked out Digimon. Lucemon smirked ready to attack the children, until Caleb makes a whip of light to hold Lucemon.

"Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon fires a golden beam like triangle at the demonic angel.

"Thousand Spells!" Taomon wreaths talismans around Lucemon and detonates them.

"Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon slashed Lucemon with his claws.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon fired a sword beam to hit Lucemon.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired blue bubbles to damage the villain.

"King of Fist!" GrapLeomon drives the turbines on his arms to the highest limit of rotation speed, then he drives forward a blow heavy and hits Lucemon.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon slashes the Demon Lord with his claws.

"Join to me, Beelzemon." Lucemon offered a chance to join in his team.

"I won't hurt to true friends!" Beelzemon said.

"Then die traitor!" Lucemon said trying to attack.

"Thunder Fang!" Luxray tries to bite Lucemon but he uses Paradise Lost and manages to knock him out.

"Return Luxray!" Clemont returned him in the Pokéball.

"Fire Blast!" Braixen fires a fire stream again.

"Hydro Pump!" Oshawott fires water. However, Lucemon jumps dodging the attacks.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon realizes his attack going towards Oshawott.

"Look out!" Braixen pushed Oshawott but she receives the attack.

"Braixen!" Serena said terrified how her Pokémon was badly injured after the attack.

"Oh no…" Oshawott said feeling guilty.

"Braixen return!" Serena returned her in the Pokéball.

"Force Palm!" Mega Lucario tries to attack using his palm.

"Fire Punch!" Mega Blaziken tries to attack with his fist covered in fire. But Lucemon blocked both attacks with his hands.

"Paradise Lost!" Lucemon realizes his attack damaging both Mega Evolved Pokémon, he sends them to the sky and punched them sending to crash painfully in the ground. They returned at their regular forms.

"Lucario!" Ash exclaimed.

"Blaziken!" May exclaimed. Then they returned their respective Pokémon in the Pokéball.

"Let's attack him again!" Taomon said.

"Got it!" Rapidmon said.

"Heh… Paradise Lost!" Lucemon smirked and realize his attack and manages to send every Digimon to crash painfully in the wall.

"Oh no!" Calumon says shivering in fear.

Taomon reverts back into a Digimon like yellow little fox known as Viximon.

"Viximon!" Rika said approaching to her. "Are you okay?"

"He is too strong…" Viximon said weakly.

Rapidmon reverts back into a Digimon like green gummi known as Gummymon.

"Gummymon!" Henry said approaching at his Digimon. "Are you fine?"

"Momentai…" Gummymon simply said.

Cyberdramon reverts back into a Digimon like purple slime known as Hopmon.

"Hopmon!" Ryo shouted coming at his partner Digimon.

"No way…!" Hopmon said weakly.

Andromon reverts back into a Digimon like purple fox with a metallic helmet known as Kapurimon.

"Kapurimon!" Kazu said coming at his Digimon. "Are you okay? Answer me please buddy?"

"Lucemon is really dangerous…" Kapurimon said weakly.

Beelzemon and GrapLeomon reverts back in Tsunomon and the Digimon like Beelzebub reverts back in a demonic head known as Yaamon.

"Tsunomon! Yaamon!" Jeri said coming towards them.

"I'm sorry Jeri…" Tsunomon said weakly.

"That wasn't your fault." Jeri said.

"Why are you protecting me…? I killed Leomon before." Yaamon asked.

"It's okay. That stays in the past." Jeri said.

"Thanks Jeri." Yaamon said.

"You changed completely Yaamon." Tsunomon said.

Flare Beam Kirby casts other sphere of energy but Lucemon realizes Grand Cross and colliding with the attack of Kirby, who returns back in his regular form totally exhausted.

"Kirby!" Tiff said concerned going towards him.

"One by one is falling tired." Lucemon said coming towards Tiff.

"No, you don't!" Sonic said going in max speed and stops Lucemon, but he grabbed the blue hedgehog and performs a throat chop in Sonic.

"Sonic!" Kari, Amy, Tails and Cosmo shouted. Sonic felled to the ground.

"I'll stomp like the insignificant and filthy rat that you are!" Lucemon said.

"No!" Tails shouted realizing his spin dash with his Keyblade. But Lucemon simply grabs him by the neck and starts to squeeze him.

"Hey Lucifer!" Luke called him and performs a flying kick in Lucemon and releases Tails.

"Take this!" Caleb realizes Rising Sun but Lucemon dodges. Then the Digidestined, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Tiff, Ash, Tyson, May, Pikachu, Mew, Kairi, Oshawott, Toon Link, Zelda II and Medli gathered together. Luckily, Kirby and the Digimon were safe.

"It's time to end this! Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon fired a light orb that which caught them as the others were watching in anguish. The demonic angel fires the dark orb and makes the trapped group scream in pain in agony, then he snaps his fingers making them appear badly injured.

_***ENDS***_

"Ash!" Serena said concerned.

"This cannot end!" Bonnie said frightened clinging in his brother.

"I wish to have a card very useful." Kenta said.

"Now so long heroes!" Lucemon said.

"Wind Arrow!" Prime's voice said with an upcoming attack and hits Lucemon.

"Prime…?" Sonic asked getting up.

"I warm you! Stay out of my friends!" Prime said who appears.

"A little late…" Rika said.

"But unless you've arrived." Caleb said and casts Curaga healing everyone.

"The Prime of the Omniverse." Lucemon said. "I've waited long time for this."

_***SEVEN RINGS IN HAND (SONIC AND THE SECRET RINGS)***_

"Ok, this time leave this to your brother." Luke said and Caleb nods.

"Are you sure?" Chibomon asked.

"Yeah, don't worry." Luke said summoning his Keyblade.

Luke runs straight at the Demon Lord starting with Firaga Lucemon crazy and but Lucemon dodges uses Paradise Lost but Luke sweeps dodging the attack and realizes Sonic Blade in the evil Digimon

"He will require a little help!" Prime said.

"Alright!" Luke nodded.

Prime realizes Sonic Wind throwing a big ball of energy towards Lucemon while Luke pulled out his two glowing kunais to realize multiple combos and Prime realizes Sonic Cracker against Lucemon.

"Blistering Orb!" The demonic angel produces two huge fireballs and fires them at his opponents.

"Defense Shield!" Prime creates a barrier and reflected one fireball hitting Lucemon.

Luke manages to dodge with a jump, then he summons his Keyblade in one hand and one glowing kunai in the another hand, then Luke realize Strike Raid and multiples slashes with the glowing kunai and ends with Zantetsuken.

_***ENDS***_

Lucemon backed up after the attack.

"How'd you like that?" Luke said.

"You transformed into a kind of dark form and used it to battle against Lucemon." Prime explained.

Lucemon smirked and says. "I admit you and the Prime are very skilled, but apparently, Susanoomon was the only, who can eliminate me. But I'll warm you all, your friend with the key soon will be consumed by the darkness." Lucemon said and disappears in a dark corridor.

"How you arrived here Prime?" Kari asked.

"I encountered the Keeper of Time." Prime said.

"The one who wants me dead after I upset the balance of history." Caleb said and Prime nods.

"She is able to oversee hundreds of timelines, including this one. Where we've won against Metallix and his Meta Demons, then she starts to explore more timelines in other universes, specially for resurrect the deceased villains in the past." Prime explains making everyone froze in shock.

"Let me make a plot, the misstress called 'Keeper of Time' was able to bring bad guys who died in the past for destroy us. Plus, she with Lucemon and old man with unknown name is..." Luke said.

"Xehanort." Caleb said.

"Oh right. Those three were responsible to separate us." Luke said.

"That explains how we've ended in the castle of Myotismon." Salamon said.

"Also, we've met some villains who have the title 'Honorary Xehanort'." Caleb said.

"Friend with a key? He is talking about Sora." Izzy theorized.

"Oh no!" Kairi gasped.

"We must find him right now!" Oshawott said. They nodded and started to explore the city.

Meanwhile in World That Never Was at a different part of the city Sora wakes up and looks around.

"Huh? Am I back…?" Sora asked but then he sees Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi running through the city. "Wait, Mario! Luigi, Yoshi!" Sora called as he runs after them but then sees someone and it's Naminé. "Naminé?" Sora asked but Naminé runs away but Sora grabs her hand. "I've got a message for you. I've been wanting to tell you this when this was over." Sora said but Naminé turns into Xion. "Xion?" Sora asked but then a tear falls from his eye. "Why am I…" Sora stops talking as Xion puts her hood on and runs off. "Wait!" Sora called.

'You've gotta wake up!'A voice called.

* * *

_Avenue of Dreams_

Sora starts moving through the city but then many Dream Eaters appear and attack but Sora fights them off and keeps going through the city and finds a building blocking the way and uses Reality Shift to create a giant sword and slashes at the building opening the way to the different part of the city and keeps going while coming across buildings taking him upward and keeps going through the city and later find a way out and goes to a different part of the city.

In the next part of the city Sora finds a hooded black cloaked figure.

_***ROXAS (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

"C'mon, wait up! Who are you?" Sora asked and the figure takes off the hood revealing to be Roxas. "You're… Roxas. How can you be here? Am I dreaming?" Sora asked but Roxas shakes his head. "C'mon, say something." Sora said.

"This could have been the other way around, but it really has to be you." Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, so you can feel what I felt." Roxas said.

"No. Roxas, YOU'RE you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person." Sora said.

"Sora, see? That's why it has to be you." Roxas said as he touches Sora's hands and just then many images of Roxas appear such as his time in the Organization, spending time with the data version of Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and Roxas joining with Sora again.

Later the images disappear and Roxas is also gone.

"Not again… Did they cause all this pain? What do you want me to see?" Sora asked.

'Sora don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you to nowhere. Just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from.'The voice said.

'Please wake up, Sora!' Other voice said.

_***ENDS***_

Sora continues on and sees a building making him go upwards and finds another building and uses Reality Shift to slice the building and continues on while fighting off Dream Eaters and just then buildings start to fall on Sora who uses Reality Shift to destroy the buildings and keeps moving while fighting off more Dream Eaters and later goes for the next area.

* * *

_Nightmarish Abyss_

Sora arrives at the next part of the city and finds a bridge of buildings and he later sees two figures which are Riku and Kairi.

_***VENTUS (BIRTH BY SLEEP)***_

"Riku! Kairi! I found you!" Sora said but Riku and Kairi turn into two other figures which are Terra and Aqua. "Who…?" Sora asked.

"Ven." Terra said.

"Ven." Aqua said.

Sora is now Ven and the two offer their hands but Ven backs off and they leave as they revert back to Riku and Kairi while Sora runs after them.

"What is…going on?" Sora asked.

'Sora, don't! You gotta wake up! Sora!' A voice called.

_***ENDS***_

Sora keeps running but then the place changes into Memory's Skyscraper and a bright light occurs taking him to Destiny Islands where Young Sora and Young Riku meet Aqua and just then she fades and Ansem appears sending Sora back.

A light fall to the bridge of buildings and it's Sora and he finds Xigbar standing in front of him.

"Oopsy-daisy. Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep and he almost woke you up." Xigbar said.

"So then, all that stuff I just saw… did you put that in my head…?" Sora asked.

"No, that wasn't 'stuff', it was a dream. The falling asleep part was definitely our bad. We can't put stuff in your head. Hey, I got an idea, ask your heart. See if it's got a clue." Xigbar said.

"Well, my heart was aching. That's why I kept going." Sora said.

"Oh, thank you, Sora's heart, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time." Xigbar said.

"You know, right, because you all have hearts! Axel, Roxas, Naminé, Cablex and Xion. I felt what Roxas felt and… they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to cry." Sora said.

"Heh, it's about time you noticed." Xigbar said.

"Indeed, a heart is never lost for good." A voice said as a dark corridor appears and it's Xemnas. "There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless and studying Corrupt Digimon were attempts to control the mind and convince it to renounce its sense of self. But understand, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so, I knew, even after we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation." Xemnas said.

"Why then? Why did you lie to them and told them they had no hearts?" Sora asked.

"Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason; round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, and fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. Translation: They were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort; plus get more Honorary Xehanorts." Xigbar said shocking Sora.

"Make more Xehanorts…? You tricked your friends to… But, you… aren't you afraid of turning into someone else?" Sora asked.

"Me? I'm already half-Xehanort." Xigbar said showing his left yellow eye.

"But that's… nuts." Sora said.

"However, through weakness of body… weakness of will… or weakness of trust… most of the original members we had chosen for the Organization were inadequate, including the special members. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected. We have learned of the heart's folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proven to be a worthy closing assignment for the Organization." Xemnas said.

"Just stop it! You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not!" Sora yelled summoning Ultima Weapon. "Hearts are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them… They're what ties us together even when we're apart! They're what make me strong." Sora said.

"Duh! You're only strong because of the ties you have with other people, as if your Digidestined friends aren't any different." Xigbar said.

"Shut up! You don't know ANYTHING about TK and Kari!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, please. They're nothing special, even with the Keyblades. And as if your Keyblade did chose a wimp like you. No pouting. We see bigger and better things in your future…once you side with us." Xigbar said offering his hand.

"I know the Keyblade didn't choose me and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part if something bigger…the people it did choose!" Sora said shocking Xigbar. "My friends…THEY are my power!" Sora said as Riku, Kairi, Oshawott, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora (girl), Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Suzy, Lopmon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Calumon, Impmon, Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Kumamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Loweemon, Grumblemon, Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbormon, Marcus with his Agumon, Keenan with Falcomon, Yoshie with Lalamon, Thomas with Gaomon, Mikey with Shoutmon and the Digimon of Xros Warriors team, Tagiru and Gumdramon, Christopher with Mailbirdramon with the Digimon from their team, Nene and Sparrowmon, Dorumon, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina and Luma, Starlow, Twink, Toad, Toadette, Boo, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro, Blooper, Prince Mallow, Geno, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Lanky, Chunky, Tiny Kong, Link, Zelda, Impa, Lana, Cia, Linkle, Darunia, Ruto, Tingle, Young Link, Ravio, Midna, Agitha, Fay, Marin, Toon Link, Tetra, Aryll, Medli, Zelda II, King of the Red Lions (human form), Samus, Pit, Dark Pit, Magnus, Phospora, Palutena, Ice Climbers, R.O.B, Chibi Robo, Duck Hunt Duo, Little Mac, Villager (Animal Crossing), Isabelle, Tuff, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Adelaine with Ribbon, Prince Fluff, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, Olimar, Alph, the Star Fox team, Captain Falcon, Ash, Pikachu, Tyson, Verity, Sorrel, Cross, Misty, Brock, May, Max (May's little brother), Dawn, Iris (Pokémon), Cylan, Bianca, Stefan, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, Marth, Ike, Roy, Robin, Lucina, Chrom, Corrin, Byleth, Rowan, Lianna, Ness, Paula, Lucas, Boney, Kumatora, Duster, Mr. G&W, Shulk, Dunban, Riki, Fiora, Rex, Pyra, Nia, Dromarch, Tora, Poppi, Zeke, Pandoria, Solid Snake, Raiden (MGS), Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Emerl, Chris with a Veemon teal color, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Big, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Cosmo, Silver, Blaze, Marine, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Shazza, Sly, Shantae, Mega Man, Rush, Eddy, Beat, Proto Man, Bass, X, Zero, Iris (Mega Man X), Geo with Omega-Xis, Harp Note, Lan with Mega Man EXE, Mai Lu with Roll EXE, Pac-Man, Cyly, Spiral, Crash and Aku-Aku, Coco, Crunch, Spyro and Sparx, Banjo & Kazooie, Tooty, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max (Disney), Cloud, Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, Bayonetta, Jeanne, Simon and Richter Belmont, Alucard, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy, Strider, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Dante, Ratchet and Clank, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Jak with Daxter, Kratos, PaRappa, Fat Princess, Nathan Drake, Lara Croft, Cole McGrath, Big Daddy, Nariko, Sackboy, Sir Daniel, Spike, Toro Inoue, Kat (Gravity Rush), Emmett Graves, Isaac Clarke, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Hanzo Hasashi, Cyrax, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Frost, Kitana, Jade, Striker, Kabal, Nightwolf, Raiden (MK), Kenshi, Bo' Rai Cho, Kotal Khan, Cassie, Takeda, Jaqui, Kung Jin, Master Chief, Arbiter, Rayman, Globox, Murphy, Chuck Green, Frank West, Ezio, Niko, Vectorman, Alex Mercer, Bomberman, Duke, Nights, Klonoa, Hewpoe, Lolo, Popka, Marcus Fenix, Yugo (Bloody Roar), the plants (Plants vs Zombies), Ren Amamiya, Morgana, Terry (Fatal Fury), Inklings, John Marston, Sakura with Kero, Shadow (taller), Caleb, Veemon (dark blue), Mew, Luke, Aria and Sonic Prime appear behind him.

"Those are just words… You've lost. Fine. See where your power gets you here. Xemnas, he's all yours!" Xigbar said as he disappears.

Xemnas levitates two buildings behind him while Sora prepares to face Xemnas.

_***L'OSCURITÁ DELL'IGNOTO (DREAM DROP DISTANCE)***_

"As your flesh bears the sigil, so your name shall be known as that…of a recusant." Xemnas said.

Xemnas disappears and reappears and throws buildings at Sora who dodge rolls out of the way and slashes at Xemnas with Ultima Weapon but Xemnas teleports away and slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers many bashes with his Keyblade but Xemnas unleashes for barriers surrounding Sora and fires ethereal shots through them but Sora gets out of the barrier and horizontal slashes with Ultima Weapon followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a roundhouse slash but Xemnas delivers an upper slash with his ethereal blades and then delivers a roundhouse kick and then delivers a flipping kick but Sora uses Sonic Blade and then dashes all over and then delivers the final slash but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a handstand roundhouse kick and then delivers a stomp but Sora blocks and delivers a counter rush strike but Xemnas disappears and reappears and glides around Sora while firing ethereal shots and they close in on Sora who blocks them and then casts Spark and unleashes rings of colors but Xemnas unleashes another barrier to surround Sora and fires more ethereal shots through the barrier but Sora gets out of the barrier and strikes at Xemnas.

Xemnas disappears and is farther from Sora and levitates two buildings and sends them at Sora who dodge rolls away from the buildings but Xemnas summons more buildings and sends them at Sora who dodges but Xemnas unleashes another building and throws it at Sora who tries to block but the building crashes and Sora is in midair and sees more buildings coming at him but he uses Reality Shift to destroy the buildings and grinds on a rail taking him to Xemnas and slashes at the Nobody with Ultima Weapon but Xemnas spin slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a flipping slash with the blades and then delivers a stomp to strike but Sora dodges and aerial slashes at Xemnas and then uses Strike Raid but Xemnas disappears and reappears and delivers a handstand roundhouse kick followed by a stomping strike and then fires more ethereal shots at Sora who deflects them and tries to cast Fire but Xemnas unleashes a barrier in front of him and then unleashes four barriers around Sora and shoots more ethereal shots at Sora who gets out of the barrier and uses Fire Windmill at Xemnas who counters with slashing with his ethereal blades followed by a rising spinning slash and then delivers a stomping strike but Sora retaliates with Sonic Blade and dash slashes over and over and then delivers a final dash strike dealing great damage on the Nobody.

Xemnas teleports away from Sora and then reappears behind him and delivers one slash with his ethereal blade followed by another slash with his other ethereal blade but Sora blocks the slashes and delivers a counter strike with Ultima Weapon followed by a somersault slash but Xemnas disappears and then glides around Sora while firing ethereal shots surrounding the boy and then they close in on him but Sora blocks the shots and casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Mega Flare creating an explosion but Xemnas unleashes two buildings and sends them at Sora who dodges out of the way and tries to attack Xemnas again but the Nobody creates a shield to block Sora's attacks and then delivers many slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a flipping slash sending Sora into the air and then delivers a roundhouse kick and then delivers a stomping kick but Sora recovers and retaliates with triple slashes with Ultima Weapon followed by an aerial somersault but Xemnas counters and double slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers many bashes with his Keyblade and then delivers the final bash but Xemnas fires more ethereal shots but Sora deflects them and uses Strike Raid followed by casting Earth but Xemnas teleports away and spin slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a stomping strike and then delivers a double slash with his ethereal blades but Sora uses Ragnarok and delivers an upper slash and then fires multiple magic shots from his Keyblade and finishes off Xemnas.

_***ENDS***_

Xemnas floats away and then disappears while Sora is breathing heavily and falls to the ground and just then a dark corridor appears and it's Young Xehanort again.

"You… again…" Sora said.

"You just make it too easy. I know you think you've won, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber and you've worn yourself down to nothing. There's no returning to the world above." Young Xehanort said.

"What do you mean…?" Sora asked.

"We told you. It was not the Sleeping Keyholes that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path, one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof." Young Xehanort said pointing at the X on Sora's chest.

"What?" Sora asked.

"See? That sigil, the X, it tells us where you are at all times. You had wondered aloud before…why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, Sora. Or to be more precise, we need what will be left of you, the thirteenth dark vessel." Young Xehanort said.

"Why… I…" Sora stops talking.

"Why was it assured you would come here today? Because I followed my destined path, and I'm looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable. Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, Sora, as our thirteenth member. These facts cannot be changed." Young Xehanort said.

"What's… gonna… happen…?" Sora asked.

"I have now told you all that I know. We are all here and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I will return to my own time, and grow into the man, who becomes all these others. While I know this future now that I have lived it, returning to my time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Still, my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world." Young Xehanort said.

"Riku…" Sora said as his vision is blurry.

"Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness. Your body will be another vessel for me. So, light gives way to darkness. Good night, Sora." Young Xehanort said as Sora's eyes close and everything is black.

Sora is now in a white room full of thirteen thrones and he's asleep sitting on one of the thrones.

* * *

_?_

In a black ethereal place Sora is falling but then a light orb which is a heart goes to him as he's falling in a dark abyss and the light shines creating an armor as it's falling into a stained glass floor with Sora and his friends and the armor lies on the floor motionless.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	17. Chapter 17

_I watched some battles against Kronika in Mortal Kombat 11. The way about Kronika dying is considered the more violent in the story of Mortal Kombat. But I won't make that violent and bloodiest death._

* * *

CHAPTER 17

The True Goal of Xehanort with Lucemon and Kronika

_?_

As the Digidestined were in the castle of Myotismon, Prime have ended in a kind of hallway with white structures and black floor.

"Where am I? Why I ended here?" Prime asked himself.

Then he notices that everyone wasn't here.

"Kari!? TK!? Takato!? Ash!? Mario!? Nights!? Klonoa!? Toon Link!? Caleb!? Sora!? Tails!? Amy!? Cosmo!? Young one!?" Prime called them.

He starts to think if something terrible happens to them.

"I must protect Kari and TK!" Prime said and starts to run.

Prime was running trying to search his friends. However the Dream Eaters were appearing, he used Focused Homing Attack against the Meow Wow, Whirlwind against the Ducky Goose, Sonic Wind against Ryu Dragon, White Blast against Majik Lapin, Blue Thunderbolt against Drill Sye, Sonic Wave against Eaglider, Somersault Kicks against Woeflower, Sonic Cracker against Tatsu Blaze, Wind Arrow against Fishboné and Wind Pulse against Skelterwild, Aura Lion and Keeba Tiger.

"I really hope not arrive late." Prime said and continues.

* * *

_Kronika's Hourglass_

Prime arrived into a room with an hourglass in the center.

"Is that an hourglass?" Prime asked.

"Until you finally managed to arrive here." A female voice said revealing as Kronika. "Also, you've noticed the hourglass that allow me see different timelines."

"Timelines? You must be the Keeper of Time!" Prime said.

"Yes. I watched every timeline in EarthRealm, but since the Thunder God and Hero of Balance were responsible to finish off Shinnok, they have upset the balance of history." Kronika said.

"What are you talking about!?" Prime asked.

"After the Hero of Balance was able to defeat Shinnok, I was watching them the entire time, fighting against monsters, making new friends, battling against the darkness in every universe and upsetting the balance too. Until he arrived in a world called Digital World, and something calls my attention." Kronika explains and she shows in the hourglass the Digidestined.

"What!?" Prime exclaimed in shock.

"Those Chosen Children Digidestined chosen by Azulongmon and later became in Keyblade Bearers too. When their journey has started, their path crossed with other Keyblade Bearer travelling thought many worlds defeating the Heartless and sealing keyholes, upsetting the balance of their story too, including the world where they fought against the Meta Demons and you battling against Phantom Metallix and saving the omniverse." Kronika explained.

'Ultimus, was right. First Tabuu wakes up and now I found Kronika who is making something bigger and dangerous in company of Xehanort and Lucemon.' Prime thought seriously.

"I managed to resurrect every villain in order to destroy those children, that included resurrect Lucemon. And after the destruction of the Heartless and Nobody halves of Xehanort, the true Master Xehanort has returned." Kronika explains.

"And what are you planning to do!?" Prime demanded.

"The goal of Xehanort and Lucemon. Due different versions of the Digital World, with my help, Lucemon will conquer every Digital World. Xehanort want creates the mighty weapon called X-Blade to merge all worlds into one and purge it of darkness, and with me we will consume every timeline into a new age of darkness. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children, especially those eight children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world and omniverse we live in now. By that reason we're planning to destroy the Digidestined, only then no world will return to the light." Kronika explains.

"I won't let that happen! I'm the Miracle, and my work is to protect the light and hope from evil dangers like you!" Prime shouted.

"Very well, let's see if you have the enough power to protect them." Kronika said.

_***THE CORE (SONIC RIDERS ZERO GRAVITY)***_

Kronika tries to attack until Prime sends a flying kick followed by Sonic Cracker. The Titan fires a blue laser but Prime dodges and realizes Whirlwind and a focused Homing Attack on her. But she creates a blue blade and realizes an upper slash in Prime, but he recovers in midair and realize somersault kicks. Kronika recovered after the attack.

"Let's see if you can deal with enemies from the past!" Kronika said as a tornado of sand appeared making appear at Metal Sonic (Classic).

"Metal!?" Prime exclaimed.

Metal Sonic realizes a homing attack, but Prime creates his Defense Shield and counterattacks with an uppercut in the metallic hedgehog. Then Prime uses Sonic Wind in Metal followed by a Blue Thunderbolt, Metal tries to block it, but his defense were disabled by the attack and easily finished who disappears in sand dust.

"Not bad Prime." Kronika said who appears for battle again and changes the place into a jungle with dinosaurs.

The Titan fired an orb, but Prime dodges and uses Wind Arrow on her followed by roundhouse kicks and attacks with White Blast.

"I won't lose so easy." Kronika said as other tornado of sand appeared making appear at kind of gray monster in red brown robe.

"Black Doom!?" Prime recognized him.

The monster known as Black Doom attacks first firing meteors, but Prime dodges and realizes Sonic Wind followed by somersault kicks, then Black Doom summoned blades of energy going towards Prime, who dodges again and realize other focused Homing Attack followed by Wind Pulse and finished Black Doom who disappears in sand dust.

"That was only the beginning." Kronika said appearing and changed the place, this time was the outer space.

Kronika creates an orb that which fired four blasts of energy, Prime barely dodges the attack but the Titan fired an asteroid and hits Prime. He recovered with flow-motion moves and realizes Blue Thunderbolt followed by Sonic Cracker and ended with Wind Pulse against Kronika.

_***ENDS***_

After the attack, Kronika has recovered as the place returns at the normality.

"I have to admit you're very skilled, even if you can't activate the Ultra Form anymore." Kronika said.

"Now tell me where are my new friends!?" Prime demanded.

"Your friends are battling against Lucemon and soon they will die in the Organization's World, and part of our plan will be completed." Kronika said.

"That never is going to happen! Chaos Control!" Prime said and disappears using the Rainbow Emerald.

"You was lucky this time, but the next I'll bring more allies." Kronika said.

* * *

_The World That Never Was: Fragment Cross_

Prime has arrived in a top of a building and sees how Lucemon used Ultimate Sacrifice in their friends.

"Oh no!" Prime said and runs for help his friends.

Back with Lucemon who is ready to finish the knocked-out children.

"Now so long heroes!" Lucemon said.

"Wind Arrow!" Prime said with an upcoming attack and hits Lucemon.

"Prime…?" Sonic asked getting up.

"I warm you! Stay out of my friends!" Prime said in front of Lucemon.

"A little late…" Rika said.

"But unless you've arrived." Caleb said and casts Curaga healing everyone.

"The Prime of the Omniverse." Lucemon said. "I've waited long time for this."

Then the battle started against the demonic angel.

* * *

_Delusive Beginning_

By other part, Riku has ended in another zone of the city.

"Where am I now?" Riku asked looking around. "Why am I here? Where is everyone? I guess I'll have to figure this out as I go."

Riku starts moving through the chamber but then many Dream Eaters appear and attack but Riku defeats them all and keeps going and later finds a white sphere firing lasers but Riku uses Reality Shift to destroy the sphere opening the way to the next part of the chamber where he finds a pillar with another sphere in it and the pillar fires many lasers at Riku who avoids them and finds way through and finds rails and grinds on them taking him to the next part of the chamber and finds another sphere and uses Reality Shift to destroy it revealing a hole taking him into the pillar and finds the sphere and uses Reality Shift again to destroy it creating ethereal spiral case and uses it to climb to the upper part of the chamber but more Dream Eaters appear and attack but Riku defeats them all and keeps going and later goes for the next area.

* * *

_Walk of Delusions_

Riku arrives at the next area and finds many distorted walls around and finds another sphere and uses Reality Shift to destroy the sphere making some distorted walls become bridges and stairways and starts climbing up while fighting off more Dream Eaters in his way and finds more spheres and uses Reality Shift to destroy them and making more distorted walls become staircases and keeps going through and after finding the last sphere he uses Reality Shift to destroy it and every distorted wall are now bridges allowing Riku to cross through and later goes for the next area.

* * *

_Fact within Fiction_

Riku has arrived into a kind of tower.

"Hey, Riku!" The voice of Kairi called him. Then he turns and notices Kairi with Caleb, Luke, Chibi Robo, Mew, Chibomon, Toon Link, Zelda II, Medli, Kirby, Tiff, Ash, Pikachu, Tyson, May, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Squishy, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Amy, Oshawott, Takato, Gigimon, Jeri with his Tsunomon, Rika, Viximon, Henry, Gummymon, Ryo, Hopmon, Kazu, Kapurimon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Yaamon, Calumon, Tai, Koromon, Matt, Tsunomon, the girl Sora, Yokomon, Izzy, Motimon, Mimi, Tanemon, Joe, Bukamon, TK, Tokomon, Kari, Salamon, Davis, DemiVeemon, Yolei, Poromon, Cody, Upamon and Prime.

"You guys?" Riku said.

"Riku. We're glad to find you." Caleb said.

"Where have you been?" Riku asked.

"We've ended in the castle of Count Dracula." Luke said.

"Dracula?" Chibi Robo asked.

Tyson chuckled by the joke. "You're talking about Myotismon."

"We fought against Lucemon too." Sonic said.

"The battle was too intense." Pikachu said.

"I'm barely have energies." Mew added.

"We have the luck to count with Prime." MarineAngemon said.

"Since she can talk!?" Oshawott asked in surprise.

"Well, she says few words." Kenta said.

"Riku, you have seen Sora?" Kairi asked and he shook his head.

"I thought that he was with you." Riku said.

"We're trying to search him." Sora (girl) said.

"But by coincidence we've found you." Medli said.

"I have to tell something very important. It seems that the 'Keeper of Time' in company of Lucemon and Master Xehanort managed to separate us in different places." Prime explains.

"Now I remember one thing, Dialga brought me with my friends a travel through the time." Ash explained.

"And what have you seen?" Tails asked.

"Master Xehanort kidnaped a boy called Ventus to create a dark side called Vanitas." May explains.

"Ventus? Vanitas?" Kapurimon asked.

"We've saw him making a weapon called X-Blade." Clemont said.

"X-Blade?" Kazu asked.

"It can be a kind of Keyblade powerful than any other." Izzy theorized.

"How is powerful the X-Blade?" Motimon asked.

"Probably powerful than my own Keyblade too." Cosmo said.

"Probably more powerful than the Master Sword." Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"Xehanort seems a cruel person without heart, we could see him freezing the body of Ventus." Ash said.

"I hate that Xehanort!" Bonnie said upset.

"We will give him a lesson!" Toon Link said.

'For some reason I'm feeling much anger against Xehanort, but I must control it or my Digimon can realize a Dark Digivolution.' Caleb thought as he was sweating.

"Caleb, are you alright?" Rika asked him.

"You're sweating." Viximon said.

"It was nothing." Caleb said wiping his sweat.

"C'mon, trust in us." Jeri said.

"We're your friends." Takato said.

"Only I feel much wrath against Xehanort, because he started all this. He messed with the order of the worlds, he managed to create two halves, one Heartless and another as Nobody, and for make the things worse he joined forces with Lucemon and the 'Keeper of Time' or Kronika." Caleb explains.

"He was scared when he saw Lucemon in his nightmare." TK said at Kari.

"The second time he wasn't scared." Kari said.

"But after see his power he seems very powerful." TK said.

"I'm too worried if someone sacrifice by me." Kari said shivering in fear.

"Kari…" TK said concerned.

"I understand how you feel that wrath against the villains who planned all this. But you mustn't let the wrath take hold of you or you will be vulnerable to darkness." Prime said.

"Yeah, you're right, Prime." Caleb said calmed down.

"Now we must find Sora." Mimi said and they nodded.

"Let's start with that tower." Tanemon said.

"We're the only ones who know use the flow-motion moves to climb the tower." Joe said.

"I really wish that Lucemon wasn't knocked-out our Digimon." Henry said.

"MarineAngemon, you know what you have to do?" Kenta said.

MarineAngemon nods and creates a bubble around Kazu and Kapurimon and they start to levitate.

"See you in the top." Kazu said.

"That can solve our problems." Amy said.

Then one by one were in bubbles going up at the tower. The last ones were Davis, Serena, and Kairi.

"Well, ladies first." Davis said, but they didn't look so happy. "What?"

"Oh, Davis." DemiVeemon said facepalming.

"Davis! Me, like Jeri, Zelda, Mimi and Kairi are wearing skirts here!" Serena said and Davis was embarrassed.

"No, it's not like that!" Davis exclaimed nervously.

"Oh yeah, right!" Kairi said with both of them slapping Davis.

"Well, that's what I get for being a gentleman." Davis said with red marks on his face.

Then they entered in the bubbles floating up.

* * *

_Verge of Chaos_

They arrived at the upper part of the tower.

"Everyone is here?" Prime asked.

"Yeah." Mew nodded.

"Now, where is Sora?" Tai asked.

"Let's search here." Matt replied. Then they noticed Davis who was slapped.

"Davis, what happened to you?" Cody asked.

"Please don't ask." Davis said annoyed.

"Look! It's him!" Yolei said pointing at Sora who is sleeping in an orb.

"Sora!" Riku said running to him and sees many of Sora's dreams and visions such as chasing after Shadow Mario, Kairi, and Riku much to everyone shock.

"You've gotta wake up!" TK said. Then one by one tried to pull him but to no avail.

"Mew, use Dream Eater!" Caleb said.

"Got it!" Mew creates a transparent copy of himself who goes to Sora but at the near contact the clone vanishes.

"What happened!?" Chibomon asked in disbelief.

"Normally Dream Eater works in Pokémon or persons sleeping." Ash said.

"Leave it to me!" Zelda II said trying to cast a spell to wake up, but she suddenly felt a discharge and yelps in pain and felled to ground.

"Zelda!" Toon Link said in shock and approaches to him. "Please wake up."

Zelda coughs and wake up. When he saw Toon Link too close, she blushes. "I'm okay, Link."

"We must find a way to wake him up." Calumon said.

"I'll try to wake him up with my attacks." Yaamon said.

"No, or you will hurt Sora too!" Salamon stopped him.

"Please wake up, Sora!" Kairi said concerned.

Just then dark mist flies out of the orb behind of them and darkness forms into something and Riku sees the darkness transforming into a figure wearing a hooded black cloak with magenta flames on the sleeves and lower sides of the cloak and red eyes.

_***DREAD OF NIGHT (DREAM DROP DISTANCE)***_

"Are you what's trapping him in that nightmare?" Riku asked summoning Way to Dawn and just then a Nightmare Dream Eater symbol appears on the figure's back. "Because if you are, I'm what nightmares fear!"

"We will join too!" Caleb said.

"No, only me and Luke are the only ones with enough energy. All of you must rest." Prime said.

"Momentai." Gummymon said at Caleb.

"Okay." Caleb nodded.

"Now you will see your big brother in action!" Luke said summoning his Keyblade. The area darkens into blackness and Riku with Luke and Prime stands ready to fight the cloaked Nightmare known as Anti-Black Coat Nightmare.

Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes a Nightmare symbol that unleashes claws from the ground under the trio who dodges out of the way and Riku triple slashes at the Nightmare with Way to Dawn followed by a spinning slash but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare disappears and reappears and unleashes poison shots all over while unleashing a Nightmare symbol that unleashes four claws at Riku who blocks the way and uses Aerial Slam sending the Nightmare into the air and delivers a down strike sending it to the ground but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare attacks with its blades and then unleashes more Nightmare symbols that unleash claws but they dodges and Luke uses Meteor Crash and rains down meteors down at the Nightmare followed by Prime using Sonic Wave but the Nightmare disappears and reappears and unleashes poisonous shots and then unleashes a flying Nightmare symbol that unleashes four claws but Riku and Luke blocks and delivers a counter blast sending the Nightmare back but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare moves around and slashes with its blades and then unleashes Nightmare symbols that unleash claws under Riku who retaliates with Shadowbreaker and Luke uses Geo Impact but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare fires many poisonous shots all over to try and poison them but Luke unleashes a dark barrier to block the shots and then uses Barrier Surge.

'I never have faced that enemy before…' Luke thought wiping a drop of sweat

Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes a black and red trail at them who tries to get away but the trail gets Riku and Luke and their life is drained as Anti-Black Coat Nightmare absorbs their life but Riku and Luke casts Curaga and then Luke uses Fire Windmill followed by casting Earth but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare slashes at Riku and Luke with its blades followed by unleashing Nightmare symbols that unleash claws but Riku uses Dark Dive and dives at the Nightmare many times and then delivers the final dive and unleashes many dark pillars, Luke throwing two kunai as boomerangs and Prime using Whirlwind but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare disappears and reappears and unleashes more poison shots but they dodges them all and Luke dash slashes with his Keyblade followed by a vertical slash followed by a spin slash but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes flying Nightmare symbols and unleash four claws to attack them but Riku casts Triple Plasma and then casts Blizzard but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare disappears again and then slashes with its blades and then tries to unleash another black and red trail but they avoids it and Riku delivers four slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a roundhouse slash and then uses Dark Orb followed by Dark Raid but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes poison shots and poisons Riku who casts Esuna and slashes at the Nightmare with Way to Dawn but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare slashes with its blades. Luke manages to block the attack of the Nightmare while Prime used a focused Homing Attack.

"Just little more…!" Riku said.

He unleashes a dark barrier and then delivers a counter blast sending back the Nightmare who retaliates with slashing with its blades again and then unleashes more Nightmare symbols under them and unleashes four claws to trap him but Luke strikes back with horizontal slashes with his Keyblade followed by a vertical slash and then uses Earth Edge but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes another black and red trail and tries to drain them again but they manages to avoid the trail and Prime realizes Blue Thunderbolt followed by Luke using Thunder Surge followed by Prism Windmill but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare slashes with its blades followed by firing poison shots but Riku and Luke blocks every attack and then Prime uses White Blast firing a large white beam on the Nightmare who disappears away and then unleashes more Nightmare symbols and four claws attack but Riku casts Dark Fire followed by casting Dark Thunder but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare slashes with its blades followed by unleashing another black and red trail to try and drain them but they dodges out of the way and Riku uses Brutal Blast causing excellent damage followed by Luke using Strike Raid but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare unleashes Nightmare symbols to unleash four claws but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Earth and then uses Dark Orb and Prime using Sonic Cracker but Anti-Black Coat Nightmare slashes with its blades followed by firing poison shots but Riku and Luke blocks every attack using their weapons as Prime uses Defense Shield and then Riku and Luke uses Dark Aura and dashes all over while striking the Nightmare and then delivers the final strike while unleashing dark pillars and merged with the Wind Pulse of Prime, they finishes off Anti-Black Coat Nightmare.

_***ENDS***_

Anti-Black Coat Nightmare disappears into darkness and they run for the orb holding the sleeping Sora.

"Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you to nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from." Riku said but then Sora disappears, and everything changes into Memory's Skyscraper.

"No!" Caleb shouted in disbelief.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"He disappeared…!" Kari said in worry. Then Kairi starts to sob.

"I'm sorry…" Ash said in sorrow.

"What's going on in Sora's world? Why won't he open his eyes?" Prime asked.

"We tried with Dream Eater, but it not worked." Tyson said.

"Neither one of my spells." Zelda II said.

"Is he still in the nightmare?" Tiff asked.

"Sora…" Kirby said in sorrow and concern.

"That is right." A voice said and it's Ansem.

"Ansem!" Riku, Kairi, Oshawott, May, Ash, Pikachu Tyson, 8 Digidestined with their Digimon, Chibomon and Mew said.

"Heartless of Xehanort!" Caleb growled under his breath.

"You know him?" Luke asked.

"Yes, he is the same who consumed every world into the darkness!" Caleb explained.

"So, you recognized me very well, kid and you too Digidestined." Ansem said.

"What have you done to Sora!?" Kairi asked replacing his sorrow by anger.

"You must be responsible of this!?" Prime said.

"I did nothing to him. But Sora can no longer wake up. No matter how many nightmares you consume, no matter if you use a spell or the attack Dream Eater, you cannot wake someone, who has fallen into the chasm of dreams." Ansem said.

"What?" Riku and Kairi asked.

"Dream holds our memories. Sleep holds our dreams. Darkness, it holds our sleep. Sora's heart belongs in the darkness now. Consider this as my revenge." Ansem said.

"You will never get away with it!" Kairi yelled.

"Sora would never give into the darkness!" Riku yelled.

"But you feel it, don't you? This world, the nightmare, the abyss. Why haven't you returned to reality whence you came?" Ansem asked.

"No… This is a…" Riku tries to say.

"Dream of a dream. A twofold nightmare. This whole journey, you have been inside Sora's dreams. Now darkness within darkness awaits you. And this time for you princess, Sora won't avail to protect you." Ansem said as a pool of darkness appears under Riku and Kairi.

"What? No, I can't get loose!" Riku said as he and Kairi struggles to get free, but they sinks into the darkness.

"Kairi! Riku!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

_Dark Abyss_

Riku and Kairi ended in a kind of dark abyss and they see Ansem.

"At the start of your test, when you struck out from that tiny island, you saw me there dressed in a robe. Immediately, you knew something was wrong, so without even knowing it, you dove into Sora's dream. And you became exactly what that sigil on your back represents; a Dream Eater to protect Sora from nightmares." Ansem said.

"Me…?" Riku asked.

"A Dream Eater?" Kairi said.

"Correct, but you failed to protect Sora. After all your efforts to command the darkness and protect those you cherish, it's a shame you locked that power away in the end." Ansem said.

"Except, it's not over." Riku said.

"We can still save Sora." Kairi said.

"So, you understand what to do. Set the darkness in you free and you can rescue your friend." Ansem said offering his hand.

"Ansem, or… Xehanort. You used to be a Keyblade wielder. Then darkness stole your heart, and the Keyblade with it. Don't you see? That's half the reason I'm even on this journey. After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back." Riku said.

"At last, you see clearly." Ansem said.

"You know… when I look at you… there's this memory that flashes back. A secret I said I'd keep when I was little. The main reason I kept dreaming about seeing the outside world…was because of him. My journey begins here and now." Riku said summoning Way to Dawn.

"We're going back to the real world and the to Sora's said." Kairi said summoning Destiny Embrace.

"That… is your answer?" Ansem asked.

"Yes. I know the way. Consume the darkness, return it to light." Riku said.

"You can try." Ansem said as he transforms the abyss into a different abyss with a vortex of darkness and the three are afloat.

_***L'EMINEZA OSCURA I (DREAM DROP DISTANCE)***_

Ansem summons his Guardian behind him and begins charging at Riku and Kairi who air dashes away but Ansem keeps charging over and over until the charging stops allowing Kairi to aerial slash at Ansem with Destiny Embrace followed by Riku using Brutal Blast and then uses Geo Impact but Ansem has his Guardian throw dark discs at Riku and Kairi who blocks the dark discs and Ansem charges at them again but Riku uses Meteor Crash and rains down many meteors down at Ansem causing great damage and then Riku uses Reality Shift on Ansem making the two fight on a land of darkness and Kairi tries to attack but Ansem uses his Guardian to protect him from her attacks and then the Guardian delivers a powerful punch but Kairi gets behind and strikes Ansem from behind but Ansem gets away and has his Guardian throw more dark discs but Riku uses Dark Raid but Ansem has his Guardian unleash dark shockwaves but they dodges and Riku uses Thunder Surge and strikes but the Guardian delivers a lower strike at them, but they block and delivers a counter strike sending Ansem back but Ansem has his Guardian throw more dark discs but Riku unleashes a dark barrier to protect himself from the dark discs sending them back and then Kairi vertical slashes with Destiny Embrace followed by casting Blizzarga but the Guardian delivers a slamming strike at Kairi who strikes back.

"He is strong than the last time…!" Riku said.

Ansem delivers a charging strike at Riku and Kairi but they dodge rolls out of the way and then Riku casts Dark Firaga at Ansem and then uses Shadow Orb but Ansem uses his Guardian to unleash dark shockwaves but Riku uses Dark Surge and then uses Shadowbreaker but Ansem's Guardian delivers punches followed by a hammer punch but Riku and Kairi blocked and delivers a counter blast sending Ansem back and Riku attacks again but Ansem's Guardian blocks the way and then delivers a punch but Riku shadow rolls out of the way and gets behind and delivers an upper slash and then casts Dark Thundaga but Ansem's Guardian throws dark discs but they dodge and Kairi casts Triple Plasma but Ansem charges at them again all over the area but Riku uses Dark Dive and delivers multiple diving strikes and then delivers the final diving strike unleashing dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian delivers punches and then delivers a hammer punch but Kairi triple slashes at Ansem with Destiny Embrace followed by Fire Strike but Ansem's guardian unleashes dark shockwaves at Riku who uses Thunder Dash and then casts Meteor and a giant meteor comes crashing down causing an explosion but Ansem's Guardian throws more dark discs at them, but they dodges them and Riku uses Shadowbreaker.

"You will need more than this!" Ansem shouted.

Ansem's Guardian protects its master and then delivers a powerful punch but Riku and Kairi fends off the Guardian and then vertical slashes with their Keyblades followed by a roundhouse slash and then Riku casts Dark Firaga but Ansem charges all over the area getting Riku and Kairi dodge out of the way and the silver-haired teen uses Dark Raid but Ansem's Guardian unleashes dark shockwaves and then unleashes dark pillars but Riku uses Dark Splicer and teleports and slashes over and over and then delivers the final slash while unleashing dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian double punches and then delivers a hammer punch but Riku and Kairi blocked the attack and then delivers a counter blast sending Ansem back and then uses Shadow Orb but Ansem's Guardian throws dark discs at Riku who creates a dark shield to deflect them and then casts Dark Blizzarga followed by Kairi casting Water but Ansem charges all over the area to get them but they dodge out of the way and diagonal slashes with the Keyblade followed by a vertical slash and then Riku use Dark Surge but Ansem's Guardian lower punches and then delivers a hammer punch but Kairi uses Aerial Slam sending Ansem into the air and then delivers a downward strike sending the Heartless into the ground and then Riku uses Meteor Crash and rains down meteors to strike causing massive damage on Ansem and after enough attacks Ansem sends Riku and Kairi into the vortex of darkness and goes in after them.

_***ENDS***_

Riku, Kairi and Ansem are now in the deeper part of the dark abyss. The red-haired girl was panting.

"Ansem! You're part of my heart now! Part of the light!" Riku said.

"Ever the fool, boy and forever a pawn of the darkness!" Ansem yelled as his Guardian turns giant with demonic wings while Ansem is inside a sphere of darkness.

_***L'EMINEZA OSCURA II (DREAM DROP DISTANCE)***_

Ansem's Guardian unleashes dark orbs and they rain down on Riku and Kairi but they dodge and slashes with their Keyblades followed by a vertical slash and then uses Prism Windmill but the Guardian unleashes waves of darkness and then sends out needles of darkness but Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Dark Firaga but the Guardian delivers slamming punches and then summons dark waves but Riku and Kairi triple slashes with their Keyblades followed by using Meteor Crash and rains down meteors but Ansem's Guardian pushes Riku and Kairi far away from him and so they go for Ansem who has his Guardian unleash giant dark spheres that fire dark lasers and rain down dark needles but they get back to Ansem and Riku slashes with Way to Dawn but the Guardian uses the spheres to try and suck him in but Riku uses Dark Splicer and delivers teleport slashes over and over and later he delivers the final slash while unleashing dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian unleashes waves of darkness and then unleashes raining dark orbs but Riku casts Dark Thundaga followed by Kairi casting Triple Blizzarga but Ansem's Guardian delivers a slamming punch but they blocked and delivers a counter blast but Ansem's Guardian unleashes more dark needles and then rains down dark orbs but Riku uses Shadowbreaker and then uses Dark Dive and delivers multiple dives and then delivers the final dive and unleashes dark pillars.

'I won't think go without Sora!' Kairi thought.

Ansem's Guardian pushes them away but Riku uses Dark Splicer and teleports right to Ansem and slashes at him but the Guardian traps them in a dark sphere and crushes them but Kairi casts Curaga and then casts Firaga followed by casting Pearl but Ansem's Guardian unleashes waves of darkness and then unleashes dark needles but Riku delivers four slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Meteor and the giant meteor strikes down at Ansem creating an explosion but Ansem's Guardian slam punches at the duo who dodges and slashes with their Keyblades followed by Geo Impact and then Riku uses Dark Raid but Ansem's Guardian rains down dark needles and then rains down dark orbs but Riku uses Fire Windmill followed by Kairi casting Balloon but Ansem's Guardian darkens the area and unleashes many dark pillars but they dodges them all and Riku uses Earth Edge followed by Kairi using Fire Raid but Ansem's Guardian pushes them back again and then unleashes rolling dark orbs but Riku uses Dark Aura and dashes at Ansem and his Guardian and delivers many dash slashes over and over and then delivers a strike unleashing dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian darkens the area and unleashes more dark pillars and then unleashes more dark waves but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by Dark Surge.

"It can't be…!" Ansem growled under his breath.

Ansem's Guardian rains down dark needles down at them but they dodges out of the way and delivers four slashes with their Keyblades followed by casting Thundaga and then Riku uses Brutal Blast and Kairi using Prism Rain and fired multi-colored energy projectiles dealing excellent damage but Ansem's Guardian unleashes two dark orbs and tries to trap Riku and Kairi in but they get away and then Riku uses Dark Dive and dives multiple times and then delivers the final dive and unleashes dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian unleashes dark waves and then unleashes raining dark orbs but they use Meteor Crash and rains down meteors but Ansem's Guardian pushes them back and more rolling dark orbs go for them while dark lasers fire at them but Riku uses Dark Splicer and teleport slashes at Ansem over and over and then delivers a final strike and then unleashes dark pillars but Ansem's Guardian slam punches at Riku who blocks and unleashes a counter blast but Ansem's Guardian darkens the aura unleashes many dark pillars and then fires dark orbs but Kairi delivers five slashes with Destiny Embrace followed by a spinning slash followed by realizing Blitz who appears and teleports to strike down at Ansem but Ansem's Guardian unleashes more raining dark needles and then unleashes dark orbs but Riku uses Dark Aura and delivers many dashing strikes over and over again and then delivers the final strike unleashing dark pillars and finishes off both Ansem and his Guardian.

_***ENDS***_

Ansem's Guardian starts to crumble, and fade and the Guardian reaches it hand out at Riku and Kairi who holds up their Keyblades and both Ansem and the Guardian disappear.

"Strength to protect what matters." Riku said.

"Sora, we're coming." Kairi said.

Just then the dark area disappears.

* * *

_Verge of Chaos_

Riku and Kairi returned at the same place.

"Kairi!" Kari said coming to her.

"Kari." Kairi said ruffling Kari's hair.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"We fought against Ansem and we defeated him." Kairi said.

"Nice job." Rika said.

"Not bad." Ryo said.

"I would have liked to hit Ansem myself." Caleb said.

"This place… Did I finally make it out of the dream? Sora and I have been split up since the start of our journey, as we found with our friends too." Riku said.

"What are you saying?" Cody asked.

"Is that the plan of Ansem?" Upamon asked.

"No, Xehanort planned it. Then that means… we're a long way off course from the Mark of Mastery exam Millennium Star gave us." Riku replied.

"Don't forget that I'm a Keyblade Master too." Caleb said pointing himself.

"Okay, Sora's gotta here… somewhere." Oshawott said.

"Let's go!" Prime said and they start to move.

* * *

_Memory's Skyscraper_

Everyone starts moving through the dark city and later goes for the next part of the city.

"End of the road, huh? I know I'm back in the real world, but I still have my Dream Eater powers. Which means… he still hasn't woken up. Where are you, Sora?" Riku asked and just then he sees something and it's a Meow Wow Spirit in the castle.

"Look!" Kari said pointing at the Meow Wow.

"What is that?" Sor asked.

"Is a Digimon?" Yokomon said.

"I think that he is a Pokémon." Mew said.

"It's a Dream Eater." Caleb corrected.

"It's too cute!" Bonnie squealed.

"Is that where Sora is? How do I get across?" Riku asked and just then a Komory Bat Spirit appears besides Riku. "Right I get it."

"The problem is how arrive there." The Tsunomon of Matt said.

"We don't have enough energies to Digivolve." Tokomon said.

"Leave it to me!" Riku said uses Reality Shift to create a rail.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic said going first gridding for the Castle That Never Was and enters the castle.

Then everyone goes by the rail.

* * *

_Where Nothing Gathers_

They entered in a white room full of thirteen thrones around.

"What is that place?" Koromon asked.

"It seems a place for reunions." Izzy replied. As they're looking around, they find a sleeping Sora sitting on one of the thrones.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi said running at him.

"Wait!" Prime said. Then Young Xehanort appears and pushes the entire group back with force, only Prime was availed to dodge with a jump.

"Hands off my new vessel." Young Xehanort said.

"Vessel?" Riku asked.

"You can't fool me! After you see your upcoming failures, you decided to travel through the time to kidnap him and kill him in revenge for make fail your plans!" Caleb exclaimed.

"I told you that this is not for revenge!" Young Xehanort said annoyed. "And I'm not here to kill him!"

"Then what are you planning to with our friend?" Kari asked.

"We originally had our sights set on you, but you've developed a certain resistance to darkness. So, we did what the Keyblade did and moved down the list. Roxas, now there was a worthy candidate, but unfortunately, he became too aware of himself and returned to Sora. Organization XIII's true goal is to divide Xehanort's heart among thirteen vessels and adding seekers of revenge known as 'Honorary Xehanorts'. Thanks to you and Sora, as well as the Digidestined, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task, but we managed to make up the difference. And now, Sora, the thirteenth vessel, is within our grasp." Young Xehanort said.

"Thirteen… Xehanorts…?" Riku asked.

"Honorary… Xehanorts…?" Prime asked.

Just then darkness appears on twelve other thrones and many hooded black cloaked figures appear as well as Xemnas, Ansem, and Xigbar and are sitting on the twelve thrones. Also, DemiDevimon appears along with Ghirahim, IceDevimon, Parallel Nightmare, Doctor Yung, Quan Chi, Dark Oak, Piedmon, Mephistomon, Motaro and Wizzro.

"The real Organization XIII." Young Xehanort said.

"The Organization?" Riku asked.

"Not again…" TK whined.

"I am Xehanort from the most distant past. My future self gave me a task; to visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure they'd gather here today." Young Xehanort said.

"From the past?" Riku asked.

"You must be kidding." Sonic said.

"There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. You cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen." Young Xehanort explained.

"What have you done?" Prime asked.

"My most future self will arrive soon. Then, time for all of us will return to normal. I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that." Young Xehanort said pointing at a mass of darkness on the higher throne among the twelve other thrones.

"STOPZA!" Two voices shouted as everything freezes in time except the heroes.

Riku then sees someone and it's Mario, Mickey, Nights and Klonoa.

"I'm glad I'm not too late." Mickey said.

"Uh-hum." Mario nodded.

"Mario!" Riku said.

"Mickey! Klonoa! Nights!" Caleb said.

"Just grab Sora so we can go. We can't stop them for long." Mario said.

"Okay." Riku said.

As they tried to rescue Sora, just then someone pushes Mickey and Mario from behind and falls to the bottom.

"Mickey! Mario" Riku exclaimed.

"Help!" TK shouted.

"TK!" Matt exclaimed and they're seeing Young Xehanort unfrozen and grabbing TK by the neck.

"I said hands off! Or the kid will die!" Young Xehanort yelled.

"How can you be moving?" Riku asked.

"Let him go!" Kari yelled.

"First stay away from Sora!" Young Xehanort said.

'I can't attack him, or I'll hurt TK too…!' Prime thought clenching his fist.

"I cannot let Sora." Kairi said concerned.

"But we don't have other choice." Nights said.

"You win, now release TK…" Ash said in defeat.

"No." Young Xehanort said coldly.

"What!? We had a deal you coward!" Caleb yelled.

"I can do with him another vessel." Young Xehanort said.

'I can't let him get away with it!' TK thought and he bites the hand of Young Xehanort making him grunt in pain and by surprised bite that he ended loosening his grip in the bearer of hope, he tries to grab him again.

"Light!" Kari chanted, blinding Young Xehanort who was forced back before the siblings were safe, the heroes were shocked and quickly relieved.

"TK! Are you okay!?" Kari said quickly pulling his best friend into a protective hug. In answer TK returns the hug.

"I think so." TK replied, a bit shakily.

The two stayed like that for a bit before they forced themselves to glare at Young Xehanort who glared back, more directly at TK and Kari than anyone else.

"Fine then. The next time you two won't have luck." Young Xehanort thought darkly.

"You are the only without luck!" Davis said summoning his Keyblade ready to fight.

"I'll fight too!" Riku said summoning Way to Dawn.

"I won't let you hurt my new friends!" Prime said taking his fight stance.

"Very well." Young Xehanort said unleashing what looks like a Keyblade that has different shades of blue that has a neon like glow with spiked shapes, the tip of the blade has a stopwatch design while the teeth of the blade have diamond-shaped spikes connected to a dark web structure, and the keychain is blue and white with an hourglass symbol at the end.

"Oh, no… Are you…?" Klonoa was saying.

"Begone!" Young Xehanort yelled as everything turns black.

_***FINAL BOWSER / YOUNG XEHANORT BATTLE MASHUP (PAPER JAM & KH 3D)**_

Riku, Davis and Prime are now in a different area surrounded by darkness and it's a white circular ground with many pillars, cogs and gears, and six different colored hourglasses that's blue, red, yellow, green, orange, and purple and Young Xehanort is in front of them ready to fight.

"You messed with the wrong team!" Davis shouted.

Young Xehanort teleports over and over and then slashes with his Keyblade and then transforms it into a whip like weapon and lashes at the group and then unleashes blue energy waves but Davis retaliates with triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by Sonic Blade and delivers many slashes and then delivers the final slash while casting Firaga but Young Xehanort disappears and reappears and delivers a spinning slash with his Keyblade and then teleports and strikes with another slash and then lashes in the Keyblade's whip state but Riku uses Shadowbreaker and then casts Dark Firaga but Young Xehanort teleports away and unleashes many blocks of ice and sends them at them, but they dodges the ice and Prime uses Wind Arrow but Young Xehanort disappears and reappears over and over and unleashes many blue energy waves followed by a vertical slash with his Keyblade and then fires blue beams slowing down them who are trying to move but Young Xehanort keeps attacking at Riku and Davis with his Keyblade but Prime manages to use Sonic Wind sending Young Xehanort back but Xehanort disappears and reappears and fires more blue energy waves followed by unleashing blue energy shots but they dodge rolling away from every strike and Riku uses Dark Splicer and teleport slashes over and over and then delivers the final strike but Young Xehanort delivers a spinning slash with his Keyblade followed by a vertical slash and then transforms it into its whip state and then delivers many lashes.

"He is too strong!" Riku said.

"I noticed it!" Davis said.

Riku manages to recover from Young Xehanort's attacks and delivers five slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a 360 slash but Young Xehanort transforms his Keyblade into two ethereal sabers and delivers many slashes with them followed by unleashing many blue energy waves followed by unleashing blue energy shockwaves but Riku retaliates with Meteor Crash and rains down falling meteors causing excellent damage on Young Xehanort who unleashes shards of ice and sends them at the trio who dodges the shards of ice and Davis casts Thundaga but Young Xehanort teleports over and over again and then spin slashes with his Keyblade followed by a diagonal slash and then unleashes many rays of blue energy getting them, Prime casts Chaos Heal with Riku casting Curaga and then delivers a Focused Homing Attack followed by Whirlwind and then uses Sonic Cracker sending Young Xehanort into the air and then delivers a down kick sending Young Xehanort down but Young Xehanort traps Prime in blue energy chains and then fires blue energy waves getting Prime who recovers and uses Blue Thunderbolt followed by Wind Arrow and then uses White Blast but Young Xehanort teleports away and then transforms his Keyblade into its whip state and then lashes with it while unleashing blue energy shards and then transforms the Keyblade into ethereal sabers and deliver many slashes but Riku retaliates with Brutal Blast.

'Just a little more…!' Prime thought.

Young Xehanort strikes back with spin slashes with his Keyblade followed by two horizontal slashes and then delivers an upper slash sending Riku and Davis into the air and then aerial slashes with his Keyblade and then dive slashes Riku and Davis down but they recovers and vertical slashes with their Keyblades followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Firaga and Dark Firaga but Young Xehanort disappears away and then fires blue energy shots to slow down them, but Riku casts a dark barrier to block every shot but Young Xehanort teleports in front of Riku and Davis and fires a blue energy orb from the Keyblade pushing them back but they recovers and Davis casts Triple Plasma but Young Xehanort disappears and then unleashes shards of ice and sends them to strike at them who dodges and Prime realize somersault kicks followed by a Focused Homing Attack and then uses Sonic Wave but Young Xehanort traps Prime in blue energy chains and then fires blue energy waves but Prime breaks free and used Wind Pulse at Young Xehanort followed by realizing Sonic Wind but Young Xehanort double spin slashes with his Keyblade followed by unleashing blue energy rays and then fires blue energy shots but Riku uses Geo Impact causing excellent damage and then uses Shadow Orb but Young Xehanort transforms his Keyblade into the ethereal sabers and double slashes with them followed by unleashing blue energy slash streaks but they blocks every attack and then Riku and Davis delivers four slashes with their Keyblades and then uses Zantetsuken and delivers a dash strike.

"Time stop!" Young Xehanort yelled casting a spell to freeze Riku, Davis and Prime and disappears and just then a clock appears.

Riku goes for the clock and starts attacking it and then uses Reality Shift on the clock destroying it making creating massive darkness on the ground and Young Xehanort starts using the clock to rewind time but they start attacking the clock but then many Young Xehanort clones appear and attack them with blue energy waves, fire pillars, and blue sabers but Riku and Davis keeps attacking the clock with their Keyblades followed by Meteor Crash but more Young Xehanort clones appear and keep attacking, luckily Sonic Prime uses Sonic Wave to hit the clones of Young Xehanort and the duo keeps attacking the clock with Firaga and Dark Firaga followed by Thundaga and Dark Thundaga and then Riku uses Dark Raid but the Young Xehanort clones continue to attack at Riku and Davis who keeps attacking the clock with slashes and then Riku uses Dark Aura and dashes all over the clock and then delivers the final strike and unleashes dark pillars but more Young Xehanort clones keep attacking them who dodges their attacks and keeps attacking the clock and then uses Dark Aura again and followed by Wind Pulse of Prime on the clock and dash slashes over and over with a powerful attack and then Riku delivers the final strike at the clock while unleashing dark pillars and destroys the clock creating a bright light.

_***ENDS***_

Later they return to Where Nothing Gathers.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Young Xehanort brought us into a dark area." Prime replied.

"But we kicked his butt." Davis said.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mickey." Riku said.

"Look up!" The Tsunomon of Jeri said, and they turned to see the higher throne where appears the Master Xehanort.

"Finally." Lucemon said appearing too.

"Lucemon!" Yaamon said.

"Master Xehanort! We were right about you!" Mario exclaimed as they see Master Xehanort himself sitting on the highest throne.

_***XEHANORT (BIRTH BY SLEEP)***_

"All of this was decided. My twelves selves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future, which lies beyond my sight." Xehanort said.

"Is he Xehanort?" Kari asked a little frightened and Mario nods.

"Ah… The new pure heart princess in company of the others Chosen Children Digidestined, courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity, reliability, hope and light. The Rainbow Hero too, the Hero of the green clothes, the Jester of the Dreams, the Dream Traveler, the hedgehog with speed powers, the last Seedrian, extra Keyblade Bearers, other meddlers, magical creatures, virtual pets, other two princesses of heart, the Hero of Balance and the Prime of the Omniverse. It's a true honor to meet you all." Master Xehanort said.

"You are the one who planned all this!?" Prime asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Mario asked.

"In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the X-Blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the Keyblade War. The violent clash shattered the X-Blade into twenty-one pieces... eight of light and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again." Xehanort explained.

"The X-Blade is a powerful Keyblade, right?" Luke asked.

"I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the X-Blade, but the attempt ended in failure." Xehanort continued. "In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly; I can admit that now."

Mario clenched his fists in anger. "What you did back then... your mistakes changed the destinies of four of my friends!"

"Those people were Aqua, Ven, Terra and…!" Ash was saying.

"Botrick!" Mario completed.

"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to be the blade... the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend... the feckless youth who became my new vessel... and that legendary Keyblade Master impaled by the Shadow Queen." Master Xehanort said.

"Don't forget that you were responsible to swallow the worlds into the darkness due your Heartless self!" Caleb said.

"That's true." Xehanort said and turned at Ash with Pikachu. "And you two could not live with the failures of Terra, Ventus and Aqua. Where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by guiding those Keyblade Bearers will allow me to get the X-Blade. But you've shown me… that's impossible. As long as there are those bonds of friendship, there will always be those that are able to stop me… it will inevitable."

"By your fault Ven, Aqua and Terra disappeared!" Sonic said upset.

Mario sighed. "I couldn't find a way to save them. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped you for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Bowser started gathering the seven princesses of heart."

"Yes. They were all my doing. I used the evil turtle to find the seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."

"But you failed." Kairi said.

"Sora with me and my friends stopped you in your tracks on both counts." Tai said.

"Yes, he did. That dull ordinary boy. A Keyblade wielder so unlike I have ever seen, just as the Chosen Children Digidestined, the Hero of Balance, a boy with wishes to become in a Pokémon Master, an orphan boy, a girl with wishes to participate in contests, other boy who returned from the Dark Realm, a girl who met the Star Warrior Kirby, the last Seedrian, and others more guesses. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions… Now I'm thankful, because I know what I must do. I joined forces with Kronika and Lucemon and getting more allies they will be sent to stop those Digidestined and then finally… The Eight Guardians of Light and the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness." Xehanort said.

"Eight Guardians of Light, probably is talking about us against Thirteen Seekers of Darkness." Izzy theorized.

"Yes, knowledge wielder. Perceptive, but Sora and another one your list belong to me now. That puts you two Guardians short. Worry not, all the pieces are destined to appear. Your eight lights and my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek…" Xehanort said.

"The X-blade!" Mario said.

"But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united." Xehanort said unleashing his Keyblade the Gazing Eye. "All of the seats have been filled and now, the last vessel shall bear my heart, like the rest!" Xehanort said as he raises Sora's throne.

_***SHADED TRUTHS (BIRTH BY SLEEP)***_

"No!" Kairi said.

"Sora!" Riku said as the run to help.

"Let's go!" Calumon said.

Mario and Mickey tried to wall-jump to get Sora, but Xemnas pinned them to a chair, Ansem pinning Riku to the floor, Young Xehanort grabbed Kairi and putting a Keyblade to her neck, Caleb goes to help but Luxord appeared and used his hands to grab him by the neck, Davis goes to Sora until Marluxia hold him with scythe, Cody tries to go until Motaro rushes to him and grabbed him by the neck, TK and Kari jumped to rescue Sora but Lucemon appeared them and grabbed the duo by their necks, Medli and Tiff goes to rescue Sora but Parallel Nightmare grabbed both girls by the head, Kirby tries to go but DemiDevimon grabbed him by the arms, Amy tries to go until Larxene grabbed her painfully by the hair, Tails tries to fly until Saïx grabbed him by the neck, Prime tries to help too until Dark Riku grabbed him and putting his Keyblade to his neck.

"Riku!?" Prime froze in shock.

"The real one Riku." Dark Riku said coldly.

Cosmo tries to help until Dark Oak grabbed her and putting his sword to her neck, Tai tried but Vanitas appeared grabbing him and putting his Keyblade to his neck, Takato tries to go but Vexen appears and pinned Takato to the floor, Yolei tried but Demyx grabbed her by behind, Toon Link and Zelda II tries to help but Ghirahim grabs them by the necks, Jeri tried but Quan Chi grabbed her by behind, Rika tried but IceDevimon grabbed her by behind.

"Hey let me go!" Rika demanded.

"You've never settled for second best before. Why start now? Why waste your time with beauty when you can tame the beast?" IceDevimon said.

Nights goes flying to save Sora but Wizzro makes appear a hand to grab the purple jester, Kazu and Kenta were searching a card but Mephistomon grabbed them, Sor and Ash tried to help but Piedmon grabbed them by the necks, Luke tries to help but Piedmon smirked and trapped Luke with rope in his hands.

"Uh-oh…" Chibi gulped.

"Let's pull out a Pokémon!" Tyson said.

"Not so fast!" Yung said and summons Mirages Pokémon.

"Psychic!" A Pokémon like Baku called Hypno managed to hold Tyson, May, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont with its psychic powers.

Sonic tries to go but two Mirages Ninjask grabbed the blue hedgehog, Klonoa tries to help but a Mirage Arbok grabbed him using his body, Matt tries to help until three Mirages Pokémon like robots called Magnemite grabbed the bearer of friendship, Mimi tries to help until a Mirage Skarmory grabbed her, Joe tried too but a ghostly Mirage Pokémon called Dusknoir grabbed the bearer of reliability, Izzy tries too but other Mirage Pokémon like spider called Ariados trapped the bearer of knowledge with his spider web, Ryo tries to help until two Mirages Pokémon like hyenas called Mightyena stopped them and growling at the tamer, Henry tried to rescue Sora but Mirage Pokémon like bear called Ursaring grabbed him by behind.

"I need a little help!" Joe said.

"Digivolve Tanemon!" Mimi said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

The Pokémon and Digimon tried to realize an attack until Xigbar appeared in front of them and aiming his Sharpshooters at them.

"Ah-ah-ah... one more step and you'll be goners." Xigbar smirked.

Sora was up to Xehanort's level as Xehanort did some sort of magic on his fingers above his Keyblade, then firing right at Sora. "NO!" The heroes yelled in despair... but suddenly, it was blocked, and familiar flames were right on the seat.

_***ENDS***_

"He made it!" Mario said.

"You!" Xemnas said as the flames clear revealing Lea with his chakrams Eternal Flames.

"Axel!" Xigbar yelled.

"Axel! You're back!" Kari said with tears of joy.

"Axel? Please, the name's Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea said.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Xigbar said.

"Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing? You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!" Lea said.

"What, now, you old coot? Our time's up!" Xigbar said growling under his breath.

Then Saïx goes to attack and releasing Tails. The organization's member uses his claymore, but Lea blocked the attack.

"Isa!" Lea said with the eyes widened. Caleb was trying to get free.

"I know very well this move. And I won't let you!" Caleb said and bit the hand of Luxord who growled in pain and releases Caleb.

"Hmm, you don't play fair." Luxord said seeing the mark of Caleb's bite in his hand. By other part Kairi elbowed in the chest of Young Xehanort and kicked him away. Prime manages to get free realizing an art martial kick on Dark Riku.

"Annihilator Shots!" Caleb said and realizes his attack at every villain as they managed to avoid the attack, but the trapped heroes were free now.

"Why're you here, Axel?" Riku asked.

"No, I told you. My name's… Ugh, whatever. Axel, fine. Now, let's get outta here." Axel/Lea said.

"Right." Mario said.

Ansem unleashes his Guardian and uses it to grab TK and Kari but then a bright light appears revealing to be Luigi, Yoshi, Donald and Goofy and they bump into the Guardian making it disappear and let go of TK and Kari as the two land on the floor stunned.

"Why me…?" Luigi asked groaning.

"Were we supposed to do that…?" Donald asked still dazed.

"I think so…" Goofy said also still dazed.

"Yoshi too…" Yoshi said dazed.

"Donald, Goofy, you saved us!" Mickey cheers.

"Thank you." Mario said. In answer Luigi laughs nervously and blushing.

"You saved us." TK said.

"Thanks." Kari said.

Just then Xehanort and the other members, like the honorary members, start to fade.

"Not now…!" DemiDevimon said.

"We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved. We must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the eight and thirteen is nigh, just as the Honorary Xehanorts is also inevitable. Let us finish this battle at the fated place; the Keyblade Graveyard, where your lights and our darknesses have joined together! And hear my words Prime, the next time we will come after you!" Xehanort said as he and the other members disappear.

"Someday we will back." Lucemon said and disappeared.

"We must return to Millennium Star. He can find a way to help us." Mario said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	18. Chapter 18

_For one moment I thought that it will be long. The epilogue was made in collaboration with Sonic245._

* * *

CHAPTER 18

New Masters

_Star Haven: Millennium Star's Loft_

The heroes managed to arrive, all the heroes arrived at Star Haven, only Chibomon Digivolved in DemiVeemon (dark blue) and by their surprise, Meta Knight, Peach, Toadsworth, Raiden, Palutena and Viridi are just right here.

"We arrived safe and sound. Everyone is here?" Caleb said.

"Yes." Mew said.

"I have a question. Why are there two Sonics here?" Viridi asked and says blushing. "Sometimes the taller is more handsome than the young one."

'Oh, great...' Prime thought rolling his eyes.

"Who are they?" Luke asked.

"She is Palutena, the Goddess of Light. The other girl is Viridi. And he is Raiden, the Thunder God." Caleb said.

"Look, now that everyone is here safe. We don't have time to talk. We must find the way to wake up Sora." Luke said.

"Luke! Don't be rude!" Kairi scolded him.

"He is right, we must introduce ourselves." Jeri said.

"The last time I didn't have time to meet your names." Raiden said.

"Oh, man. Sorry for that." Luke said. "My name is Luke, the Caleb's big brother."

"I'm Chibi Robo." Chibi introduced.

"I'm Nights." Nights introduced.

"I'm Klonoa. The Dream Traveler." Klonoa introduced.

"Peashooter it's my name." Peashooter introduced.

"I'm Sunflower." Sunflower introduced.

"I'm a cactus and this is my name." Cactus introduced.

"Call me Chomper." Chomper introduced.

"The name is Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel introduced saying his famous quote.

"Wait a sec. You aren't an organization's member before? Also, you live before in Radiant Garden and your name is Lea." Viridi said.

"Well, it's a long story." Axel said.

"I'm Mickey Mouse." Mickey introduced.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"A-hyuk, I'm Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"Gemini Cricket at your service." Gemini introduced on Mickey's shoulder.

"I'm Link but call me Toon Link. The Hero of Spirit Tracks." Toon Link introduced.

"I'm Zelda II." Zelda II introduced.

"I'm Medli." Medli introduced bowing her head.

"My name's Riku." Riku introduced.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced.

"I'm Oshawott." Oshawott introduced.

"I'm Tiff and he is Kirby." Tiff introduced.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"I'm Meta Knight." Meta Knight introduced.

"Me, Mario." Mario introduced.

"I'm Luigi." Luigi introduced.

"Yoshi." Yoshi introduced.

"Princess Peach." Peach introduced.

"I'm Toadsworth." Toadsworth introduced.

"I'm Starlow." Starlow introduced.

"I'm Tai and he is Koromon." Tai introduced.

"I'm Matt and he is Tsunomon." Matt introduced.

"I'm Sora but call me Sor and she is Yokomon." Sor introduced.

"I'm Izzy and he is Motimon." Izzy introduced.

"I'm Mimi and she is Tanemon." Mimi introduced.

"I'm Joe and he is Bukamon." Joe introduced.

"I'm TK and he is Tokomon." TK introduced.

"I'm Kari and she is Salamon." Kari introduced.

"I'm Davis and he is DemiVeemon." Davis introduced.

"I'm Yolei and he is Poromon." Yolei introduced.

"I'm Cody and he is Upamon." Cody introduced.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced.

"I'm Sonic Prime." Prime introduced.

"I'm Amy Rose." Amy introduced.

"I'm Miles Prower but call me Tails." Tails introduced.

"I'm Cosmo." Cosmo introduced.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and he is Pikachu." Ash introduced.

"Hey there." Pikachu greeted.

"I'm Tyson." Tyson introduced.

"I'm Serena." Serena introduced.

"I'm May." May introduced.

"I'm Clemont." Clemont introduced.

"I'm Bonnie and they're Squishy and Dedenne." Bonnie introduced.

"I'm Takato and he is Gigimon." Takato introduced.

"I'm Henry and he is Gummymon." Henry introduced.

"I'm Rika and he is Viximon." Rika introduced.

"I'm Ryo and he is Hopmon." Ryo introduced.

"I'm Jeri and he is Tsunomon too." Jeri introduced.

"I'm Kazu and he is Kapurimon." Kazu introduced.

"I'm Kenta and he is MarineAngemon." Kenta introduced.

"I'm Calumon." Calumon introduced.

"My name is Yaamon by now." Yaamon introduced.

"This is my first time that I'm watching much video game characters. Well, only Tiff, Cosmo, Ash are original from anime. And Tyson, Caleb and Luke are original characters from this story. And the children with their Digimon are anime characters." Viridi said.

"Viridi, I think that you fourth wall breaking is confusing them." Palutena said.

"Nah, it's okay. I saw fourth wall breaking in some video games." Davis said. Then they turned to see the Millennium Star.

"We heard about eight lights and thirteen darknesses." Kairi said.

"That includes some villains resurrected with the title of 'Honorary Xehanort'." Caleb said.

"I see it." MS said.

"Can you tell me about the villains?" Raiden asked.

"Some of you knew before were Quan Chi and Motaro. They are commanded by Kronika, Lucemon and Master Xehanort." Caleb said.

"I remember that Quan Chi comes from the NetherRealm and Motaro comes from Outworld." Raiden said.

"It seems that they were busy to plan something like this." Meta Knight said.

Then everyone turns to see Sora who is still sleeping.

"I'm worry if Sora never wake up." Kairi said concerned.

"Mama Mia, Sora… don't tell me your heart is sleeping." Mario sighed.

"No, Mario. This affliction is not the same." MS told him.

"I tried with Dream Eater, but it doesn't work." Mew said.

"_It's because the organization used a powerful spell that which Sora can't wake up."_ A voice said who reveals as Ultimus was behind of Luigi.

"GWAA! Don't do that again!" Luigi screamed and said.

"Ultimus." Prime said.

"Ultimus!" Palutena, Viridi, Raiden and Millennium Star said.

"Yes, he is the god of all. Is a deity, please show respect." Prime said bowing to him and everyone did the same.

_"I'm impressed that the heroes were able to stop the Meta Demons so Sonic Prime defeated Phantom Metallix and save the Omniverse." _Ultimus said.

"Wait... Are you saying that the taller Sonic is the Prime of the Omniverse?" Viridi asked.

_"Yes, he is more powerful than the another Sonic." _Ultimus said.

'Three words for Prime: Powerful, Handsome and really Cool." Viridi thought blushing as she watches Prime.

"I have a question. Why didn't you helped us to defeat Phantom Metallix?" Oshawott asked at the God of All.

_"Because there are the dangerous entries from outside of my dimension, they can attack the omniverse anytime, I can't do that works in the same time so I have to call Prime to stop Phantom Metallix while I was guarding them." _Ultimus said

"Are there are another threat outside of this omniverse ?" MS said

_"Yes, I have stopped them before but I'm sure they can come back anytime so i have to guard them." _Ultimus replied.

"You was the same person who gave him the Ultra Form at Prime?" Sonic asked and Ultimus nodded.

"You know a way to wake up Sora?" TK asked at Ultimus.

"Please, tell us." Kari said innocently.

_"In the Mark of Mastery exams, you were to unlock the Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you all would awaken those worlds from their slumber and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep and its imprisonment." _Ultimus explained.

"Riku, Caleb and the Digidestined unlocked those Keyholes within Sora's dreams. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have the power to awaken Sora's heart." MS said.

"So, you want us to dive into Sora's sleep?" Tai asked.

"But, Master, Sora's heart is down in the darkest abyss." Izzy said.

"_The darkness itself is not evil."_ Ultimus said.

"What do you mean?" DemiVeemon (dark blue) asked.

_"There is a difference between Darkness and Evil. Light and Dark are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. Just like day and night. You do not hate the night time because it is dark, do you? Then why should you hate the dark when it is the ones who uses it for their own nefarious purposes that makes Someone Evil. Only when both light and darkness learn to coexist with each other, can true peace be achieved."_ Ultimus said.

Everyone looked at the God of All in shock.

"So, you are saying, that not all who use darkness are evil?" Matt asked.

"Wow…" Luke said amazed.

"Well, I suggest send more experienced Keyblade Bearers like me, the Eight Digidestined, Ash, Tyson, May, Tiff, Cosmo and Riku." Caleb said.

"This work now must be handled by the eight Digidestined, Tiff, Cosmo and Riku." Viridi said.

"However, there is no denying fifteen twelve young ones stand the better chance, as Riku has dived into Sora's heart as long as he has, and he can guide these fourteen to help Sora." MS said.

"Sora…" Kari said sadly she remembers meeting him in Delfino Island and their adventures through many worlds.

Riku sees everyone having sad expressions while Prime thinks of what to do.

"I want to wake up Sora!" Davis said.

"Me too! He is our friend!" Takato said.

"Sora needs me too!" Kairi said.

"I appreciate your help, but only experienced Keyblade Bearers must go at the dark abyss." Palutena said.

"I'll go wake up Sora and I'm taking Tai, Matt, Sor, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari, Ash, Tyson, May, Tiff and Cosmo." Riku said.

"Really?" TK asked with hope.

"Yeah. I mean, just look at his face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong. Like there's nothing to even worry about. He's always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then he decides to take a nap on the beach. See, it's my job to keep Sora on his toes and when I'm not around, it's your guys' responsibility to do that. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test?" Riku said.

"Riku, thanks." Kari said and hugged him. Then he returns the hug.

"I'm doing it for me too. Sora saved me one. I heard him call my name. He needs me, just like he needs you all." Riku said.

"And we need him too." TK said.

"Let me come to too." Caleb said.

"I appreciate your wishes to help, Caleb. But this time they must go into the dark abyss and wake up Sora as their final part in the Mark of Mastery exam." Raiden said.

"I hope that they can do it." Caleb said.

"You know, there's something really strong that binds us to each other, no matter how far apart we are." Takato said.

"Takato is right! We all have that strong bond. Even in the darkness, you guys can reach him." Mario said.

"All you guys gotta do is follow that connection!" Mickey said.

"Yoshi and us, are all connected to Sora." Yoshi said.

"You bet!" Luigi said.

"And if the darkness gets ya guys, I'll bail you out. Dark Rescue's my middle name." Lea/Axel said.

"Sora is our friend too." Ash said.

"We will come too." May said.

"Guys, thanks." TK said.

"I promise Sora will come back with us." Kari said.

"Then the best of luck to you all." MS said.

"You will need it." Prime said.

"Be careful, Cosmo." Tails said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

Then eight Digidestined, Ash, Tyson, May, Tiff, Cosmo and Riku use their Keyblades to summon a portal full of darkness and they go into the portal.

* * *

_Sora's Heart_

The eight Digidestined, Ash, Tyson, May, Tiff, Cosmo and Riku start diving to collect many Soras while seeing many of Sora's past such as his time as a kid, his first journey, his battle against Ansem, his second journey when meeting the Digidestined and battling the Dark Masters and the Organization XIII members but then Anti-Soras attack but they defeat the Anti-Soras and keep diving while collecting more Soras and they later find a portal taking them deeper.

The five are now on the ground full of darkness.

"This abyss…" Riku said.

"Is this Sora's dream…?" Cosmo asked.

Just then something emerges from the dark pool and it's a black armored figure with a Nightmare Dream Eater symbol.

"What is that thing…?" Tyson asked.

"Is a monster…!?" Tiff said.

The black armored figure summons a black version of Kingdom Key and wields it backhanded and prepares to fight.

"We'll have to beat this thing if we wanna save Sora." Ash said and they nod and summon their Keyblades ready to fight.

_***EYE OF DARKNESS (DREAM DROP DISTANCE)***_

The figure known as Armored Ventus Nightmare sinks into the shadows and turns the entire abyss white and unleashes black globs but they avoid the globs and they find the Armored Ventus Nightmare and Ash triple slashes with his Keyblade, then Tyson realizes a diagonal slash and Tai uses Thunder Strike while Sor vertical slashes with her Keyblade followed by May realizing a graceful spinning slash and then Matt casts Triple Blizzard but the Armored Ventus Nightmare slashes with the black Kingdom Key but Riku counters and uses Aerial Slam sending the armored figure into the air and delivers a slamming strike sending the figure at Izzy who realizes Rising Sun with his Keyblade while Tiff attacks using Sonic Blade but Armored Ventus Nightmare transforms the abyss white again and delivers a barrage of slashes with its black Kingdom Key but Kari and TK casts a light barrier to block every attack and tries to counter but the Armored Ventus Nightmare unleashes black globs at the them who dodge them and Cosmo diagonal slashes with her Keyblade followed by Mimi using Prism Windmill while Joe diagonal slashes the Armored Nightmare and Kari realize Ars Arcanum on him.

'We need to keep going…!" Ash thought.

Armored Ventus Nightmare retaliates with slashing with its black Kingdom Key followed by a barrage of spinning slashes but Cosmo unleashes light thorn wipes and grabs the figure and slams it to the ground and then Riku casts Dark Thundaga while TK aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by Kari unleashing light rays and strikes with them but Armored Ventus Nightmare unleashes pillars of shadow to get them but Ash casts Waterga followed by casting Thundaga but Armored Ventus Nightmare turns the abyss white again and delivers more barrages of slashes at them but Riku casts a dark barrier while Kari casts his light barrier but Armored Ventus Nightmare manages to break the barrier and goes for them but Tyson realize a Helm Splitter with his Keyblade slashes the figure while Tiff casts Blizzarga but Armored Ventus Nightmare unleashes black globs at them who dodge and Riku uses Meteor Crash while TK and Kari unleashes light from their crest and slashes with a giant light blade and then delivers the final strike with his light blade but Armored Ventus Nightmare sinks into the shadows and unleashes many pillars of shadow but Kari vertical slashes with his Keyblade followed by unleashing light orbs while TK horizontal slashes with his Keyblade and casts Balloons while Ash triple slashes the figure with his Keyblade while, Tai realizing Fire Raid with Matt realizing Ice Raid while Riku slashes with his Keyblade followed by Dark Aura.

"Just a little more!" Tai shouted.

After enough attacks Armored Ventus Nightmare locks on at the them prepare themselves and they start clashing with the armored figure over and over and they dash all over the area and after the clash Riku delivers a final dashing strike, while Cosmo and Tiff realized an x-slash, Ash casts Firaga, May casting Blizzarga and Tyson casting Thundaga making an attack like Tri-Attack and hits the black figure and Kari summons the Keyblade of the Digidestined and with the light of the eight crests she delivers a light strike and they all finish off Armored Ventus Nightmare.

_***ENDS***_

Then the helmet breaks apart and the entire armor shatters revealing Sora who falls to the dark pool.

"Sora!" They cried running to him but Sora sinks into the shadows as it disappears leaving only Kingdom Key.

"We'll find you, Sora." Riku said as he takes Kingdom Key revealing a keyhole and unleashes a light beam to unlock the way.

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

Then Riku, the Digidestined, Ash, Tyson, May, Cosmo and Tiff appeared on the dock of Destiny Islands as they looked at the sunset, but as they turned around, Roxas was in front of them.

_***DISTANT FROM YOU (DREAM DROP DISTANCE)***_

"Roxas?" Kari asked.

"What is it that you're so afraid of?" Roxas asked.

"Losing someone that's important." Kari replied, then Roxas disappeared.

"Huh... weird." Kari said as they walked along the beach, and then Ven appeared. "Roxas...?"

"No... I don't think it's Roxas." Riku told her. Looks like him though...

"What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?" Ven asked.

"Our close friends." Ash said and Ven disappeared.

"What is going on?" Riku wondered and then they saw someone sitting on a tree on the small island as they walked up to see Xion sitting alone.

"Xion." Kari said.

Then Xion turns to her. "Kari?"

Kari nodded kindly and sits next to her.

"Riku... Kari... what do you wish?" Xion asked.

"More questions..." Riku muttered. "All right..." He leaned on the tree as the others sat in the ground.

"We wish... to recover something important that we lost." Kari and TK said remembering some Digimon who died in the Real World and then the whole place glowed as they were back on the beach, looking at the water.

"Hmm?" Cosmo noticed a bottle floating down towards them. "What's this?" She wondered as he picked up as she and Kari looked at it.

"You were not the visitors I expected." A voice said as they turned to see Ansem the Wise walking up to them.

"DiZ!" Riku exclaimed. "I mean... Ansem the Wise."

"What are you doing here?" Tiff asked.

"Perhaps I wanted to atone for events of the past, even if no apology can undo the harm I have wrought. I felt... that I ought to leave at least something behind. So, I digitized myself and my research, and hid them within Sora." Ansem explained.

"So, this is... data?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. A clue, I hope, to finding yourselves or your lost friends in your hour of need. The heart has always been quick to grow. Each exposure to light, to the natural world, to other people, shapes this most malleable part inside of us. Nobodies are not different from us in that manner." Ansem explained.

He looked at the Digidestined. "You eight and Sora were the only ones able to return to your human form without destroying your Nobodies. That is a statement to the love in your hearts for other people, and the bonds that tie them together. Perhaps, you both have the power to bring back the hearts and existences of those connected to the both of you... to recreate people we thought were lost to us forever. Our most precious treasures... even an empty puppet... the trees of the forest, and the petals on the wind... there are hearts around us everywhere we look." He looked back to the water. "And it does not take superhuman powers to see them. Surely, we remember as children the way our hearts made everything seem so shiny, and perfect. You with your friends and Sora included have a heart like that... uncorrupted, willing to see the good before the bad. When you both see the heart in something, it then becomes real. When a connection seems broken, you may have the power to mend it. You both have touched countless hearts, accepted them, and saved them." Tears ran down Kari's cheeks while smiling, as TK took notice of this. "And some of those hearts have never left you. Whether they fell into the darkness or were trapped there... whether they sleep in the darkness of your brother's heart, or were welcomed into its warmth, they can be saved. All you and Sora need to do is be yourselves and follow wherever it is that your hearts take you. It is the best and only way. The rest is in there."

"All right. Thanks." Riku nodded.

"Of course. Now why is it that you all are here?" Ansem asked.

Kari wiped the tears from her eyes. "We needed to wake Sora up."

Ansem looked at them. "Don't tell me he's gone to sleep again... this time without his friends."

"Yeah, what'll we do with him?" Matt chuckled, while May giggled.

"What, indeed?" Ansem chuckled. "Never fear. Sora is safe."

"Huh?" They said.

"He's not here. You see, by defeating the Nightmare imprisoning Sora, you freed him." Ansem replied.

Their eyes widened. "You mean... the Sora wrapped in that black phantom?" Sor asked.

"Then, you came here, and you were questioned by three young people. That was the final key to awaken him." Ansem looked at them with a smile. "Sora is awake. You can go home now."

"Really?" Riku asked. "Thank you." He said while summoning the Kingdom Key and the others summoning their respective Keyblades as they aimed at the Keyhole, firing beams of light at it as they floated upwards.

"Wait a moment. I do not believe you ever told me your names." Ansem said.

They looked at him before smiling. "It's Riku."

"Tiff."

"Cosmo."

"Ash."

"Tyson."

"May."

"Tai."

"Matt."

"Sora."

"Izzy."

"Mimi."

"Joe."

"TK."

"And Kari." Then they flew up together.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Millennium Star's Loft_

Back in the tower, the Millennium Star and the others were looking down at their bodies, and then they woke up.

"Guys!" Mickey said.

"Ash!" Pikachu said.

"Tiff!" Kirby said and hugged her. She returns the hug.

"Cosmo." Tails said doing the same and vice versa.

"TK! Kari!" Prime said.

"Sora!" TK and Kari said.

_***SORA (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

"Hey, Luigi! Come on, you're hogging it all!" Sora said.

"Aw, calm down, Sora and drink your tea!" Luigi told him, while across the table, Caleb was laughing with Goofy.

"Gawrsh, it sure is yummy!" Goofy chuckled.

"Yup." Yoshi nodded as Chomper ate an entire cake.

"Hey!" Riku caught their attention as Sora turned around wearing the goofiest glasses ever, which caused ash and Tyson to laugh hysterically. Kairi can't help but giggles.

Sora took off the party hat and glasses. "Riku... Guys..." He smiled and tackled them into a hug. "You're safe!"

"Uh, wait a second... haven't we gotten this backwards?" Kari asked.

"And why are you having a tea party?" Riku added.

"You're safe, you guys!" Sora exclaimed, hugging them again while ignoring their questions.

"Oh, never mind." Riku muttered.

"You okay? Feeling all right?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, I've never been better. I was watching what was going on inside my dream and I could hear your voices the whole time. Thanks guys." Sora smiled, hugging them again and looked at everyone else. "Thanks, everybody!"

Mew circled around Sora and Sabrina in happiness, the girls are giggling, and the boys chuckling and MS waiting. "Oh yeah!" Sora looked at him. "Did we pass the test?"

MS nodded. "You performed truly admirably, all of you."

_***ENDS***_

Then the Keyblade Bearers gathered to hear MS.

"More than anything, I am grateful to have you back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides." MS said as Lea chuckled. "I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test." He apologized. "This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power." He looked at the three of them. "Sora, Riku, Tai, Matt, the girl Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Ash, Tyson, May, Tiff and Cosmo you all deserve the honor. However, thirteen of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend. Riku, the eight Digidestined, Ash, Tyson, May, Tiff and Cosmo I name you all our new true Keyblade Masters."

Their eyes widened in surprise while Riku blinked surprised.

"What!?" Tiff exclaimed.

Sora, on the other hand... was really excited. "Way to go, you all!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around them. "I knew you were going to pass with flying colors! This is just so awesome!"

"Sora is kinda acting like he passed." Yoshi said.

"I told ya Sora still needed practice." Luigi said.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

"We were awesome too, especially when I recovered the human Digi Spirit of Wind for Zoe." Davis said.

"You still have much to learn, Davis." Meta Knight said.

"Really?" Davis asked groaning.

"It's true." Yolei said.

"Meta Knight got a point." Cody said.

"Now that I'm Keyblade Master, now the next goal is become in a Pokémon Master." Ash said.

"You were amazing Cosmo." Tails said.

"Thanks, Tails." Cosmo said blushing.

"Really... we're... Keyblade Masters?" Riku asked as Sora nodded at them.

"Congratulations, you two!" Mickey smiled while Prime ruffles the hair of TK and Kari.

"You were awesome!" Mew said.

Caleb sighs with a smile. "First ordinary children, then Digidestined and now Keyblade Masters."

"Well, someday I'll be a great Keyblade Master too." Luke said.

"Ah, me and Ryo catch up with ya in no time flat." Lea told them.

"What? You wanna be a Keyblade Master?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one."

"Me too." Ryo said.

"YOU?!" Sora, Kairi and Riku looked at him in shock.

"Really?" Rika asked.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know, I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand! But I just couldn't get mine to materialize..." He extended his hand. "Must be in the snap of the wrist or something..." He muttered and then his Keyblade appeared. It has a flame like blade with a curve end for the teeth, the hilt is like his chakrams, and the keychain consists of mini chakrams with a fire symbol at the end.

"My turn." Ryo said and summoned a Keyblade inspired in the metallic arm of Justimon.

"WHOA!" Everyone said in shock. MS and Ultimus are impressed.

* * *

_Shooting Star Mountain_

Sora was leaving.

"Do Sora have to go?" Yoshi asked.

"Well... I did doze off... I just have some stuff to take care of." Sora replied.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. I won't be long." Sora said.

"Be careful." Mario told him.

"I'll be waiting you." Kairi said.

"Right. See you soon." Sora smiled.

"Hey, wait for me!" Oshawott said running to him as the Keyhole appeared as Sora summoned his Keyblade and fired a beam of light, disappearing.

By other part Amy was watching the sky and Sonic sits next to her.

"Amy, about the last time in Babylon Garden and when I forgot the date after read the book of 'The Legend of King Arthur'. I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"Don't worry. Also, I'm sorry for bonk you with my hammer." Amy said.

"It's okay." Sonic said. In answer Amy hugged him. But when Prime was close, they separated.

"Amy, now I remember that I'll train you Amy." Prime said as he flashbacks his words. "Also, I will stay in the world of the younger Sonic by some days."

"Thanks." Amy said.

"Probably Eggman will have a terrible headache after me and Prime make fail his plans by two of us." Sonic said.

In another zone, Caleb was holding the Digi-Cube.

"Hey little bro. What are you doing?" Luke asked him.

"Only I'm afraid that Xehanort tries to get Digi-Cube. And I can't put to my friends in danger. Therefore, I must find a secure place for this." Caleb explained.

"You know a secure place?" Luke asked.

"Now I remember one thing. An organization called HYPNOS in the world of Takato can take care of the Digi-Cube." Caleb said.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. HYPNOS helped too to defeat the D-Reaper." Caleb said.

"Well, see you." Luke said.

Caleb smiled as the keyhole appeared and summoning his Keyblade and fired a beam of light, disappearing.

* * *

_Japan: Odaiba_

For make me sure that the villains don't try to get the Digi-Cube. Caleb traveled at Tamers' world and gave the Digi-Cube at HYPNOS. However, Caleb used the power of his Keyblade to return at his new home. With the help of the Gummi Ship, everyone returned at their respective worlds, including the dark blue DemiVeemon and the Digimon of the Digidestined for fix some damages made by Cherubimon in File Island. The goodbye was too hard, especially for Davis, Yolei and Cody. But someday, later or soon they will see our Digimon partners again. Also, there were some tears when Kari and Tai rejoined with their partners. Caleb couldn't help but smile sadly.

* * *

_Caleb's House_

Luke decided live in the new home of Caleb.

"What is the name of that blue hedgehog with the brown scarf?" Luke asked.

"His name is Sonic Prime. He is the Miracle." Caleb replied.

"He is so powerful." Mew said.

"Well, I think that everyone have special and unique powers." Luke said. Then Caleb gives to Luke a box with sushi.

"I thought that you was hungry. Therefore, I brought something delicious called sushi." Caleb said as he opens his box with sushi.

"What is this?" Luke asked.

"That dish is called sushi." Caleb replied.

"I see it, I never have seen it in our original world." Luke said using chopsticks to grab a kind of green leaf. "And what is that green thing."

"Oh, this. Now that you ask me, the chef told me that is called 'wasabi' and can be enjoyable with the food." Caleb said.

"Now, I remember that heard about it when I arrived at Japan." Luke said.

"Ok, I'll go by something for drink." Caleb said going to the kitchen.

"Let's see." Luke said and ate the wasabi. At the moment to swallows it, he immediately feels his throat and tongue burning and turns red. "IT'S TOO HOT!"

* * *

_Kamiya Residence: Kari's Bedroom_

The siblings were wearing their pajamas. Kari was trying to sleep close with his brother.

"Tai, I can't sleep." Kari said sadly.

"You are still missing the Digimon?" Tai asked.

She nods. "I miss everyone too."

"Kari don't be sad. No matter how far we are, our hearts are connected." Tai said.

"Someday we will watch them." Kari said and Tai nods.

"Someday will be." Tai said.

"Tai, can you sing me please?" Kari asked innocently. He smiled at her, patted her head and rubbed her back. After sing twinkle little star, Kari says. "I love you, Tai."

Tai smiled and kissed her forehead. "Love you too."

Kari fall asleep in her brother arm with her tiny arm around his neck, lulled by her brother, he rubbed her back softly and thinking about his amazing little sister. In the outside Nights was floating and playing an invisible flute.

_***LIFE LIVE (SONIC AND THE BLACK KNIGHT)***_

Nights took flight back at Nightopia.

* * *

_Disney Castle_

In a castle from another world. Minnie and Daisy were talking to each other as they noticed Donald, Goofy and Mickey walking up them… and then Daisy tackled Donald and squeezed the life out of him while Minnie and Mickey just hugged.

* * *

_Mobius_

Prime was training Amy in more fight skills. In other time, Prime was talking with Sonic and his friends from this world.

* * *

_Pokémon World_

Ash and company were still travelling by the Kalos Region. Serena and May were doing their best in the Pokémon Contest as Ash and Tyson were trying to get the gym medals to enter in the Kalos League. However, the Team Rocket were trying to capture Pikachu, but they always fail.

* * *

_Hyrule (Spirit Tracks)_

Link was kept training with his Keyblade as Zelda II and Medli were watching him.

* * *

_Phantomile_

Klonoa was watching the sky waiting to see Hewpoe again.

* * *

_Dreamland_

Dedede returned at his tries to get rid of Kirby sending a bat made of fire. But the monster was easily defeated by Tiff and Kirby. Then Dedede makes a furious tantrum after the defeat.

* * *

_Shinjuku_

The Tamers were having another tournament of Digi-Cards. This time Takato and Ryo were in the final round.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Mario was busy talking to his brother, Toad, Toadsworth, Toadette, Peach, Daisy, E. Gadd, and Duck Hunt as they were talking about the upcoming Keyblade War. However, Mario will prepare himself for the battle.

The plants now have a new home in the Mushroom Kingdom, it is an exact replica of their original home.

Bowser was having another plan that will include more villains from other worlds.

* * *

_EarthRealm_

Raiden was still protecting his world.

* * *

_Tomoeda_

After pass time in the world of his young self, he returned to train Sakura too for another incoming danger.

* * *

_Digital World_

The Digimon who returned at their original forms, they were still fixing the damages made by Cherubimon in the File Island.

* * *

_Odaiba_

Every Digidestined were watching the stars as they are waiting to see their Digimon again. Caleb was watching the horizon with Mew as Luke sits next to his brother.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Delfino Plaza_

Sora and Oshawott arrived in Delfino Plaza.

"Good. I was hoping this world was still here. Where are THEY?" Sora asked looking around.

"What are you waiting it?" Oshawott asked.

Then a Meow Wow Spirit runs at him and hugs him and just then more Spirit Dream Eaters arrive to meet with Sora.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Sora said.

"They're the Dream Eaters." Oshawott said as a Necho Cat Spirit was nuzzling the sea otter who starts to chuckle.

* * *

_Castle of Oblivion: Chamber of Awakening_

Meanwhile in a place called "Castle Oblivion" at the Chamber of Waking where Ven is still sleeping a smile forms on his face as he's sleeping.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

_Star Haven: Shooting Star Mountain_

Meanwhile in Star Haven outside Luigi, Yoshi and Starlow are waiting at the mountain entrance.

"Sora's late. Do Luigi think Sora is okay?" Yoshi asked but Luigi sighs. "The Digidestined went back to Odaiba city, Prime now lives in a place called 'Tomoeda', the other Yoshi's friends returned at their respective worlds, and Lea hurried back to Radiant Garden. Now the Millennium Star sending Riku away too on some mystery errand. Luigi think we'll ever get to do something important too?"

Just then Luigi jumps up and Yoshi sees someone.

"Oh, welcome back, Riku! Hey, wait…" Starlow stops talking as she, Luigi and Yoshi are shocked to see who is with Riku.

* * *

_Millennium Star's Loft_

Mario was talking with the Millennium Star.

"The Keyblade War of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into darkness and the X-Blade was shattered, but the light shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world we know today. And the light from the broken legendary blade then divided into eight and thirteen fragments, to protect the number of pure hearts in the world." MS said.

"Seven pure lights… They're the princesses of heart with the Digidestined of Light added to it." Mario said.

"Indeed. Those pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our lights to avert another Keyblade War. Xehanort, Kronika and Lucemon will still target the princesses, the Digidestined, the Hero of Balance and the Prime of the Omniverse in order to forge the X-Blade." MS said.

"So, there's gonna be a clash between eight lights and thirteen and thirteen darknesses and villains resurrected from the past… and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Keyblade War?" Mario asked.

"To protect the pure hearts, we'll need our lights strong enough to stand against the thirteen darknesses. Also, we will need more allies." MS said.

"So, we're missing one Guardian of Light." Mario said but then someone enters the room and he turns to see Riku. "Riku! You're back!"

"That's right. Millennium Star, I brought you the 'guest' you asked for, but… you never said why." Riku said showing someone shocking Mario.

"I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Keyblade. I am glad you are here." MS said and the person is Kairi.

* * *

_Odaiba_

It is nighttime in Odaiba. Kari was still sleeping in her bedroom, but she was sweating and shivering in fear.

TK is in his bedroom sleeping, but he was sweating and shivering in fear too.

* * *

_?_

In an unknown place, a ball glowed very intense. While in another part, a black sphere opened revealing a cyan eye.

* * *

_Tomoeda_

Prime was sleeping in the bedroom of Sakura. He also was sweating as he is sleeping. In his dream he saw a demonic god more powerful than Tabuu, then he suddenly wake up and everything seems peaceful.

"_Sonic!" _The voice from Ultimus called him.

"Ultimus? What's happening? Why I'm having another nightmare?" Prime asked.

"_I'm afraid that other threat is appearing." _The voice of Ultimus said.

"What is!?" Prime exclaimed without wake-up Sakura and Kero.

"_The Lord of Light known as Galeem along with Embodiment of Chaos and Darkness known as Dharkon are waking up. TK is having a nightmare about Dharkon since his last battle against Devimon and Kari is having the nightmare about Galeem and they don't about that danger."_ The voice of Ultimus explained and Prime froze in shock.

"What I must do!?" Prime said.

"_You must warm them about the danger before it will be late."_ The voice of Ultimus said and ended.

'I hope that TK and Kari are okay.' Prime thought.


End file.
